Wish You Were Here
by treehilllover
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Scott Family when they come home for a short visit. How will they deal with it and who will help who with moving on? Will eventually be smut!
1. Chapter 1

Crying in the Rain…

This is an AU story about Brooke and Peyton. Everything up to the end of season 6 happened except Julian and Brooke didn't get back together. This story takes place 5 years after the end of season six. Jamie is about to turn 12 and Sawyer is 5. What happens when the Scotts return to Tree Hill and a life changing event occurs? Who will help out whom? What will happen with the friends?

Chapter 1

Peyton is sitting on the bed in an empty bedroom wearing a black dress. Her hair pulled half up. She is just staring at the wall holding her protruding stomach. The door opens and Haley walks in also wearing a black dress. She walks over and sits on the bed next to Peyton. She places her hand on Peyton's lap.

"It's time to go" she says softly.

Peyton just nods.

"Nathan and the kids are waiting by the car" Haley whispers

"Is Sawyer ready?" Peyton asks not taking her gaze from the wall

"Yes, she has on the dress Brooke made her"

"Ok" Peyton says standing up slowly

She stands up without looking at Haley and walks over to the mirror to make sure she looks ok. She straightens her hair and wipes her eyes before walking out the door. Haley just sighs and stands to follow her friend out the door. She finds Peyton standing in the living room looking at a picture of Jamie and Sawyer.

"That was taken when we came last Christmas" Haley says "Didn't I send you a copy?"

Peyton just shakes her head yes. "He looks like Lucas" she says

"He does" Haley says walking over and putting her arms around her friend.

The front door opens. "Momma?" a little voice shouts through the house.

"In here" Peyton responds

A beautiful curly haired blond rushes into the room and warps her arms around Peyton's legs. Peyton picks the little girl up and kisses her softly on the head.

"Uncle Nate says we have to leave now, momma"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says "We better go"

Peyton starts towards the door carrying Sawyer. Haley follows her. Nathan and Jamie are waiting for them. Jamie rushes over to take Sawyer from Peyton.

"Aunt Peyt, you shouldn't be carrying her. I'll take her" he says holding his arms out to his cousin. Sawyer reaches for Jamie and kisses him softly.

Peyton reaches the car and Nathan hugs her. "How are you?"

She just shakes her head and he understands. They all get into the car and ride in silence to their destination. The car stops at an all too familiar place. Nathan gets out first and helps Peyton and Haley. Peyton sighs before moving in the direction of the crowd.

Standing in the middle of the yard are all her friends, family and supportive people. None of which she is able to recognize. Sawyer rushes to her side and reaches for her hand. Peyton takes her daughter's hand and continues to walk to the crowd.

Once Peyton is visible to the group Karen rushes to hug her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner" She says with tears rushing down her face.

"You didn't know" Peyton says coldly

Peyton releases her grip on Karen and Karen's gaze drops to her side to Sawyer "Come here, sweetheart" Karen says

Sawyer goes to her grandmother and Karen picks her up. The three continue onto their destination. Nathan, Haley and Jamie join them. Skillz walks up to Nathan.

"Nate, where's Brooke?" he asks "She should be here"

"She's stuck in Paris" Nathan answers

"You'd think she'd be here"

"Don't say anything about it" Nathan says

Skillz walks back with the group while Peyton takes her spot at the front of the group. She had only been home a few days and they were only supposed to be home for a few more. Jamie begged them to come for his birthday. They weren't going to come. He didn't want to but she convinced him to return. Now look what she had done. She couldn't even look her family in the eyes. The minister walks up to her and places his hand on her arm.

"Mrs. Scott, are you ready?"

Peyton just shakes her head yes. The minister nods and walks to the casket.

"We have come together to remember before God the life of Lucas Scott, to bless this, his body, and to commend him to God's keeping. We are also here to offer sympathy and love to comfort Peyton and Sawyer, and all who mourn with a proclamation of our hope and God's promise that dying in Christ."

Peyton quickly zoned out of the service. She didn't want to believe she was standing at her husband's funeral. She didn't want to believe he was gone and she didn't want to think about what life would be like without him. She needed him and he promised he'd be there forever. Her hands rest on her stomach as she flashes back to the last few days.

Flashback

_Lucas, Nathan, Sawyer and Jamie are standing on the Rivercourt. Lucas had Sawyer on his shoulders and she was laughing. Peyton is sitting on the bench sketching the scene in front of her. _

"_Momma" Sawyer shouts and Peyton looks up at her "Look what daddy taught me" she says proudly throwing the ball in the hoop._

"_Good job, baby" Peyton shouts from the bench_

"_No cheerleader here" Lucas says laughing_

"_She's only five, Luke" Peyton says smiling at him_

"_She may only be five but she's my little basketball star"_

_Peyton just rolls her eyes at him. Lucas puts Sawyer down and runs over to Peyton kissing her passionately on the lips._

"_Whoa, what was that for?" Peyton asks out of breath_

"_You were right." Lucas says "This was a great idea. I missed this place and the people here. Thanks for convincing me to come home" he says rubbing her belly_

"_You're welcome" Peyton says smiling_

_Lucas runs back to the court and picks Sawyer back up to play more basketball. The foursome is laughing and having a great time together. Peyton loves how happy her daughter and husband are._

_As the day goes on Haley, Skillz and Mouth join the gang at the court. They laugh and reminiscing about old times. Everyone is sitting around talking while Jamie is playing basketball with Sawyer. He runs over to the bench._

"_Uncle Luke" He says getting Lucas' attention_

"_Yeah"_

"_You up for a game?" Jamie asks smiling at him_

"_Sure!" _

"_Cool!" Jamie replies "You and me against dad and Uncle Skillz"_

_The three older men leave their spots on the bench and head to the court. Sawyer runs over to sit with her momma, aunt and uncle._

_The game is going well. Nathan and Skillz are trailing behind Lucas and Jamie. Nathan was getting pissy and adding some pressure to Lucas. They were just joking around. Lucas had the ball and rushed down the court when all of a sudden he collapses to the ground. Peyton jumps up and rushes to the court. She kneels down next to her husband._

"_He's not breathing!" she shouts_

_Haley was already dialing 911. Nathan kneels down next to Peyton. _

"_Move!" he shouts as he starts mouth to mouth on his brother. It seemed like it took forever for the ambulance to arrive. Mouth and Skillz took Sawyer and Jamie from the court. Peyton jumps in the ambulance with Lucas, tears rushing down her face._

_The ambulance reaches the hospital and Lucas is rushed out of Peyton's sight. She falls to the floor and just sits there. Within 10 minutes Nathan, Haley, Skillz and Mouth appear next to her._

"_Honey, what's going on?" Haley asks_

_Peyton doesn't move or say a word._

"_PEYTON!" Nathan shouts_

_Nothing… Skillz grabs her and shakes her "Peyton" He yells_

_She looks at him "Where's Sawyer?" Is all she says_

"_She's with Jamie at the house" Nathan answers_

"_Oh"_

"_Peyt" Nathan says calmly "What's going on?"_

"_I don't know" she says "they took him through those doors when we got here"_

"_It's going to be ok" Nathan says_

"_No it's not!" Peyton shouts _

_Everyone looks at Nathan. They don't know what to do. Peyton just sits in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth. Nathan sits down next to her._

"_Peyt, come on honey" He says softly "Let's get off the floor sweetie"_

_Peyton doesn't move. A nurse comes over "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Nathan looks at her "Can you find out what's going on with Lucas Scott, please"_

"_I'll see what I can do" The nurse says walking away_

"_Someone should call Brooke!" Haley says_

"_NO!" Peyton shouts "She's busy and she doesn't need to be bothered but someone should call Karen"_

"_I will" Haley says walking towards the door to go stand outside_

_Nathan tries again "Peyt, honey, you need to get off the floor. It's not safe for you to be sitting here" Nathan takes a hold of Peyton's arm carefully tugging on her._

_She doesn't move. Nathan sighs and looks at Skillz and Mouth. Skillz walks over and sits down next to Peyton. "Baby girl" he starts "Let's get up off this floor and take advantage of those nice seats over there"_

_Peyton doesn't look at him but she allows him to take her arm and help her up. She walks over to the chairs and sits down. Haley walks back in._

"_No answer" she sighs "I asked her to call me right away"_

_The doors open again and the nurse from early comes out. She walks over to Peyton and the group._

"_Mrs. Scott?" She says leaning down to Peyton_

_Peyton just looks at her._

"_Your husband had had a major heart attack"_

_Peyton just stares at her._

"_We need his medical history"_

_Peyton just keeps staring_

_Nathan steps up "He has HCM and he's had a heart attack before"_

"_Ok" The nurse says and walks back behind the doors_

_The gang sits and waits for hours. There's not word about Lucas. Mouth goes and gets coffee for everyone. Skillz goes and gets food. Haley calls Jamie to check on them and Nathan sits with Peyton. Finally, after 5 hours the doctor walks out from behind the doors. He looks beaten and tired._

"_Mrs. Scott" He says_

_For the first time Peyton responds to her name. She stands up and walks over to the doctor._

"_I'm Mrs. Scott" She says with tears rushing down her face_

"_As the nurse told you your husband had a massive heart attack."_

_Peyton shakes her head_

"_His arteries ruptured."_

"_What does that mean?" Peyton asks_

"_It means that his heart suffered a serious injury today. I had to go in and repair the damage done."_

"_Is he going to be ok?" Peyton asks_

_The doctor looks down "His heart is very weak"_

"_I know" Peyton says_

"_He had a lot of damage" _

_Peyton shakes her head_

"_We repaired what we could but do you realize your husband should have a heart transplant"_

_Peyton's head snapped up to look at him "No"_

"_When was the last time he had a physical?"_

"_I don't know" Peyton says honestly "he's on medication"_

"_It's not working" The doctor says "Your husband's heart isn't strong enough to pump on its own and I'm not sure your husband's body can withstand anymore surgery"_

"_So what does all this mean?" Peyton asks_

"_That the next 48 to 72 hours are critical and if your husband comes through that then we can look at our options. I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott. I wish I had better news for you"_

"_Thank you" Peyton says "Can I see him?"_

"_Yes, as soon as he's back in his room"_

"_Thank you" Peyton says again_

_Peyton couldn't believe what she just heard. He was fine this morning. He was laying next to her they were talking about the baby. He was playing basketball with Sawyer. Now, the love of her life, is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She turns around and walks out of the hospital. Nathan follows her._

"_Peyton" he shouts and she turns and looks at him "Where are you going?"_

"_To find Sawyer"_

"_She's at our house. Don't you want to see Lucas"_

"_He's going to be fine" Peyton says in a weird tone_

"_Peyton"_

"_We're having a baby…" Peyton says "Sawyer needs her father" she adds walking towards the parking lot "Where's my car?"_

"_Peyton" Nathan says "You didn't drive here. You came in the ambulance with Lucas"_

"_Oh, that's right" Peyton says looking around "How can I get to Sawyer?"_

"_Peyton" Haley says joining them "Do you want to see Lucas?"_

"_No, I want to see Sawyer"_

_Haley looks at Nathan "She's delirious" He says_

"_Lucas is in his room" Haley says _

"_Ok, well right now Peyton's out here looking for her car trying to leave so she can see Sawyer"_

_Haley walks over and grabs Peyton "Honey, I'm going to go get Sawyer for you. Why don't you go in and sit with Lucas"_

_Peyton shakes her head "I want to see Sawyer"_

"_You will" Haley says "I'll be back in just a few minutes"_

"_Come on, Peyton" Nathan says "Let's go in and sit with Lucas"_

_Peyton doesn't say anything she just walks back into the hospital. The nurse is standing there waiting for her._

"_Follow me, Mrs. Scott" she says _

_Peyton just walks behind the nurse into a hospital room. Laying in a hospital bed is her husband, the love of her life. He's hooked to machines and wires are coming out for everywhere on his body. Tears travel slowly down her face._

"_Do you need anything?" The nurse asks_

_Peyton just shakes her head no as she walks over and sits in the chair next to her husband's bed. She grabs Lucas' hand and kisses it lightly._

"_Hi baby" She says composing herself all of a sudden. "You've had a heart attack baby" she adds. _

_Lucas doesn't move and Peyton sighs "Your little champ here is kicking up a storm." She says putting his hand on her stomach. "I'm so glad we decided to let it be a surprise. I can't wait to find out what it is. It's not going to be long now. You have to wake up so you don't miss it."_

_Peyton just sits there with Lucas' hand on her belly. She sighs "Sawyer's on her way here. She's probably scared out of her mind. Luke, you have to wake up before she gets here. She needs to see you're ok"_

_Lucas doesn't respond. Peyton continues to talk to Lucas until the hospital room door opens and Haley walks in carrying Sawyer._

"_Momma!" She shouts_

_Peyton turns to look at her "Come here, baby" She says holding out her arms. _

_Haley puts Sawyer down and she walks over to her mom. Peyton picks her up and hugs her._

"_Momma, what's wrong with daddy?" She asks_

"_He's sick, baby"_

"_Is he going to get better?"_

"_I hope so baby"_

"_Can I stay here?"_

"_Yeah, baby" Peyton says hugging her_

"_Peyt, you need anything?" Haley asks_

"_No" Peyton answers "Just for Lucas to wake up"_

_Haley doesn't say anything she just sighs. For the next 48 hours Peyton and Sawyer sat in the hospital room with Lucas. They talked to him, read to him and Sawyer sings to him. He doesn't show any sign of getting better. The doctor tells Peyton it's not good and she refuses to listen to him. _

_Day 3 brought reality to Peyton that she wasn't prepared for. She left the room for just a few minutes. She wanted to take Sawyer for a walk because she didn't think it was good for her to be cooped up in that room. She returned to doctors and nurses and crash carts. Lucas was fading and there was nothing the hospital staff could do. When the smoke cleared the only thing left was a lifeless Lucas. Peyton gave Sawyer to Haley and Nathan who were sitting there and threw herself on the bed with Lucas. She stayed like that for 3 hours until the doctor told her they had to take him to the morgue. _

Flashback ends…

"Momma" a little voice says pulling Peyton out of her thoughts

Peyton looks down at Sawyer whose holding her arms up to her. Peyton picks her up. The minister goes on and Peyton tunes him out again. Then she hears her name.

"Lucas' wife, Peyton, would like to share a few words with us all today"

Peyton takes a deep breath and walks towards the casket with Sawyer on her hip. Haley walks forward to take her and Peyton shakes her head no.

Peyton clears her throat "Thank you all for being here today." She says with a shakey voice

Sawyer wraps her arms around her neck and lays her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know where to start. Lucas was the love of my life. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on him. I almost hit him with my car. I knew I loved him then. Our relationship was a roller coaster to say the least but Lucas was always there for me whether we were together or not. He believed in me and helped me believe in myself. He was one of my best friends. We have spent the last five year sailing around the world raising our beautiful daughter. Lucas was an amazing father. He was so kind and loving with Sawyer." Peyton pauses and looks at her daughter "We were so excited about the arrival of our new little baby. Lucas would read to it every night and talk to it. We were so happy. Lucas' life was cut short and it's only been a few days but I already miss him terribly. He was my confidant, my lover, my sounding board, my support…" Peyton stopped again with tears running down her face this time "he was my everything and I don't know what we're going to do without him…" Peyton was breaking down and no one knew what to do. "Lucas always said that everything would be just fine and everything happens for a reason… I wish I knew why this happen. I can see his broody face, hands in his pockets trying to explain this all to me…" Peyton pauses again "I'm sorry I'm rambling… I'd like to conclude with this Bob Dylan song. Peyton says pushing the play button and the song I'll Remember You starts playing.

I'll remember you  
>When I've forgotten all the rest<br>You to me were true  
>You to me were the best<br>When there is no more  
>You cut to the core<br>Quicker than anyone I knew  
>When I'm all alone<br>In the great unknown  
>I'll remember you<p>

I'll remember you  
>At the end of the trail<br>I had so much left to do  
>I had so little time to fail<br>There's some people that  
>You don't forget<br>Even though you've only seen 'm one time or two  
>When the roses fade<br>And I'm in the shade  
>I'll remember you<p>

Didn't I, didn't I try to love you?  
>Didn't I, didn't I try to care?<br>Didn't I sleep, didn't I weep beside you  
>With the rain blowing in your hair?<p>

I'll remember you  
>When the wind blows through the piney wood<br>It was you who came right through  
>It was you who understood<br>Though I'd never say  
>That I done it the way<br>That you'd have liked me to  
>In the end<br>My dear sweet friend  
>I'll remember you<p>

Peyton finishes with tears cascading down her face. Sawyer just snuggled into her. She walks back to her place and the minister walks back up the casket.

"Would anyone else like to share anything?"

No one moved. No one wanted to speak after Peyton did. The minister clears his throat. "We will now lay to rest our dear sweet friend Lucas Scott. He will be greatly missed. May Lucas rest in peace until he is rejoined with his family again. Let's pray: Our father who art in heaven hallow be thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those why trespass again us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil for the kingdom, the power, and the glory are your now and forever amen."

Mia steps forward and starts singing On Eagles Wings.

"You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord  
>who abide in His shadow for life,<br>say to the Lord: 'My refuge,  
>my God in whom I trust!'<p>

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings,  
>bear you on the breath of dawn,<br>make you to shine like the sun,  
>and hold you in the palm of His hand.<p>

The snare of the fowler will never capture you,  
>and famine will bring you no fear:<br>under His wings your refuge,  
>His faithfulness your shield.<p>

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings,  
>bear you on the breath of dawn,<br>make you to shine like the sun,  
>and hold you in the palm of His hand.<p>

You need not fear the terror of the night,  
>nor the arrow that flies by day;<br>though thousands fall about you,  
>near you it shall not come.<p>

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings,  
>bear you on the breath of dawn,<br>make you to shine like the sun,  
>and hold you in the palm of His hand.<p>

For to His angels He's given a command  
>to guard you in all of your ways'<br>upon their hands they will bear you up,  
>lest you dash your foot against a stone.<p>

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings,  
>bear you on the breath of dawn,<br>make you to shine like the sun,  
>and hold you in the palm of His hand."<p>

As Mia sings people exit the area by laying a white rose on the top of Lucas' casket. Peyton is just sitting there watching everyone walking by her. As the crowd thins she lays eyes on someone she's been hoping to see… Brooke. Brooke walks up to her and hugs her tightly.

"Oh, Peyton…" She says "I'm so sorry and I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. My flight landed and I rushed her"

"Thank you"

Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skillz, Mouth, Karen, Lilly, Brooke, Peyton and Sawyer stand around the casket. Brooke is holding Peyton's hand. No one wants to make any movement. They stand there for a few more minutes and then Karen walks forward and places her rose on his casket and kisses her hand laying on it.

"I love you my son" she says and then walks towards the car that is waiting for her. Lilly follows her mother.

"I'll miss you" she says softly

Everyone else files out saying their good byes. Peyton doesn't move and Sawyer looks at her "Momma, are we going to leave?"

Peyton just stays in her spot.

Sawyer turns to her Aunt Brooke "Are we going to leave?"

Brooke just looks at the little girl for a moment and then sighs "Yes, baby we are" She says "Give your momma a kiss and hug and then place your rose on your daddy's casket and then we're going to leave"

Sawyer does what she's told and looks at her aunt who does the same thing. Brooke then picks Sawyer up and starts towards the car. She puts Sawyer in the car with Haley, Nathan and Jamie. She then climbs in herself.

"You're going to just leave her here?" Jamie asks

"Yes" Brooke says "She needs some time"

"But…" Jamie goes to say something and Haley just shakes her head.

The car pulls away and Peyton is left standing in the cemetery alone holding her white rose. She sits on the ground next to the hole that her husband is going to be lowered into.

"Lucas, I can't do this without you. I can't raise Sawyer and this baby. I just can't. I can't sail around the world without you by my side…" Peyton says crying "What am I supposed to do, Luke?" she asks putting her head in her hands. Peyton cries and cries. She doesn't move from the spot where she first sat down. In fact, she doesn't ever know if she'll move again…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Condolences…

A car rolls up on the driveway of the cemetery. Brooke gets out and spots her friend still sitting next to the hole in the ground. She sighs and then walks towards Peyton. She reaches Peyton and sits down next to her. She puts her hand on her lap.

"Peyt" Brooke says softly

Peyton just sits there staring at the hole.

"Honey, there are a lot of people waiting for you at Nathan and Haley's"

Peyton doesn't say anything. She just sits staring at the casket.

"Sawyer's really upset and is wondering where you are"

At the mention of her daughter, Peyton looks at Brooke. "Sawyer? Where is she?" Peyton asks looking around

"She's at Nathan and Haley's"

"Good, she'll be safe there"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused "Honey, you need to get up"

"No, I'm staying with Lucas"

"Peyton, you can't stay here. Sawyer needs you"

"She'll be fine. Haley will take care of her"

"Peyton, she just lost her father and she needs her mother"

Peyton looks at Brooke "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Brooke asks

"You told me you couldn't get a flight home. My husband was lying in the hospital dying and my best friend told me she couldn't get a flight home"

"Peyton…" Brooke says softly "I couldn't. I get her as soon as I could"

"Yeah" Peyton says

"That's what Karen said" Peyton says bitterly "You all got here as soon as you could but none of you made it before he died!"

Brooke knew that Peyton was just grieving… "Honey, we need to get you home and you need to eat something"

"I'm not hungry, Brooke! My husband is dead and I'm not leaving him!"

"Peyton, it's not good for you or the baby not to eat"

"I don't care!" Peyton yells "I'm not leaving Lucas!"

Brooke sighs and her phone rings. She takes it out of her purse "Hello"

"_Aunt Brooke?" a sweet little voice says on the other end of the phone_

"Hi, baby girl" Brooke says

"_Is momma coming to Uncle Nate's house?"_

"I'm working on it sweetie" Brooke says

"_Can I talk to her?" _

Brooke looks at Peyton "It's Sawyer. She wants to talk to you"

Peyton takes the phone from Brooke "hi, honey"

"_Momma, please come and get me" She says with tears in her voice "I want to go home"_

Tears start streaming down Peyton's face again "Ok, baby" she says "I'll be right there"

Without another word Peyton hands Brooke back her phone and stands up. She walks over to the waiting car and gets in. Brooke just sighs and follows her to the car. They ride back to Nathan and Haley's house in silence. When they reach the house Peyton gets out and walks into the house. There are people everywhere and she is overwhelmed. She doesn't want to deal with them. She just wants to get her daughter and leave. Haley spots her first.

"Oh, honey" She says rushing over to her "Let me get you something to eat"

"I'm not hungry" Peyton answers "Where's Sawyer?"

"In the living room with Jamie and Skillz"

Peyton heads in the direction. She sees her daughter curled up on her cousin's lap. Peyton walks in and kneels down in front of her.

"Hi baby" She says brushing the curls out of Sawyer's face. Peyton smiles when her daughter's blue eyes look up at her.

"Momma" Sawyer says with relief in her voice "I thought you left me"

Peyton sighs "No, baby. I'd never leave you. I just didn't want to leave daddy"

Sawyer looks confused "I thought daddy is with Grandpa Keith now… in heaven"

"He is" Peyton says

"Oh" Sawyer says looking at her momma "I'm a little hungry momma"

"Ok" Peyton says "Come on and I'll get you something to eat"

Sawyer gets off of Jamie's lap and holds her hands up to her mom. Peyton picks her daughter up and heads into the direction of the food. Nathan is standing in the kitchen talking to someone Peyton didn't know. He sees Peyton and excuses himself. He walks over and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey" Nathan says

"Hi" Peyton answers

"How are you holding up?"

"Not good" Peyton answers "I just want to get out of here"

"Me too" Sawyer says "I want to go and sit with daddy like momma was doing"

Nathan looks at Peyton "Well you can't right now sweetie" he says taking her from Peyton "How about I take you to get some food"

"I want to go with momma!" Sawyer screams and everyone looks at her.

"It's ok honey" Peyton says "I'm not going anywhere. Let's go get some food, ok?" Peyton says taking her daughter back from Nathan.

Peyton walks over to where the food is and fixes Sawyer a plate. Peyton then takes Sawyer to the table and sits down with her. Sawyer eats and Peyton just sits there staring off into space. Brooke walks over and sits with her.

"Honey, how are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing, Brooke?" Peyton says looking at her "My husband just died!"

Sawyer looks at her momma "I have to go to the bathroom, momma"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says standing up

Peyton took Sawyer to the bathroom and she sits on the bathroom floor. She sits there and cries. Sawyer finishes on the potty and then crawls onto the floor next to her mother. She wraps her arms around her momma.

"Momma, I love you" She says softly

"I love you too, baby"

"Momma, I want to go see daddy"

"I know baby" She sighs "I want to see daddy too"

"I miss him momma. I want him to come home"

Peyton just cries harder "Baby, daddy's not going to come home ever again"

"But I want him too"

"Sawyer, daddy's dead! That means we'll never see him again!"

Sawyer starts crying and Peyton knew she was too harsh with her daughter.

"I'm sorry, baby" Peyton says kissing her daughter's head "I didn't mean to yell at you. Momma's just sad and I miss daddy"

Sawyer just hugs Peyton tighter. They sit on the bathroom floor for a while. Someone knocks on the door.

"Peyt" Karen says from outside

Sawyer looks at her momma "Are you going to answer it?"

Peyton doesn't move and Sawyer gets up and opens to door. "Hi Grandma"

"Hi, sweetie. Your Aunt Lily is looking for you" Karen says "She and Jamie are going to go to the Rivercourt with Uncle Skillz and they thought you might like to go with them"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Momma, can I go with Aunt Lily and Jamie?"

"Sure sweetie. Change your clothes and take a sweatshirt"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says walking over and hugging and kissing Peyton "I love you"

"I love you too"

Sawyer walks out of the bathroom and Karen sits down next to Peyton.

"How are you holding up, honey?"

"I just keep thinking this is some sort of horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon"

"I know sweetie… Me too" Karen says "I didn't even get to say good bye to my baby boy"

"I shouldn't have begged him to come home…" Peyton says "I shouldn't have left the room"

"Honey, it's not your fault"

"Yes, it is. We shouldn't have come home"

"No, sweetie, you know Lucas had a bad heart. His heart just couldn't take it anymore"

"If he wasn't playing basketball…"

"No, Peyton, stop!" Karen says

"Sawyer wants to go home"

Karen looks at Peyton confused "You're going back to New Zealand?"

Peyton looks at her "What else are we supposed to do?"

Karen sighs "Stay here"

"Why would we do that?"

"Your family's here and Lucas is here"

"Our home is in New Zealand and I think Sawyer and this baby will be happier there"

"But you won't, Peyton. You only moved there for Lucas. You've always missed Tree Hill"

Haley appears at the door "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mouth has to go to work and he's looking for you."

"Thanks" Peyton says trying to stand up and having a hard time. Haley rushes over and takes one arm while Karen takes the other. They get Peyton to her feet and she walks out of the bathroom. Haley looks at Karen.

"How's she doing?" Haley asks

"Not good, I'm afraid. She wants to go back to New Zealand"

"Right now?"

"She told me Sawyer wants to go home"

"But Lucas is here now" Haley says

"Do you want Sawyer to sit at Lucas' grave every day like Peyton did with her mom because you know that's what's going to happen" Karen says

Haley just sighs as she walks out of the bathroom.

The rest of the afternoon goes on and Peyton receives condolences from all who are there and she promises to come over for dinner and if she needs anything to call. Finally, Nathan and Haley's house was relatively empty, just Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Karen and Peyton were there. Peyton's sitting on the front porch staring at a picture of Lucas and Sawyer when Brooke walks out and sits next to her handing her a plate of food.

"You still haven't eaten" Brooke says

"I'm not hungry" Peyton says

"Well you may not be but your little bundle of joy probably is"

"He or she will be fine"

"Honey, you have to eat"

"I said I'm not hungry" Peyton yells at Brooke

"P. Sawyer, why are you so upset with me?"

"It's Scott, Brooke!" Peyton snaps again "And I'm not mad at you. Just leave me alone!" she yells pushing the plate out of her face

Skillz and the kids come walking up the front walk of Nathan and Haley's house. Sawyer runs up to her mother and gives her a hug.

"Hi, momma" She says "I missed you"

"I missed you too honey." Peyton says kissing Sawyer on the head "Did you have fun with Uncle Skillz?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says "Momma, can we go and see daddy?"

Brooke sighs "I don't think that's a good idea"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Excuse me?"

"Peyt, she can't spend the next 18 years sitting on a grave!"

"Listen, Brooke" Peyton says looking at her with so much hatred Brooke couldn't believe it "Sawyer and I will do whatever we want to do!"

Jamie looks at his aunts "Um… I promised Sawyer we'd go and see Uncle Luke before we went to bed"

Everyone looks at Jamie

"Why would you do that?" Brooke says

"Because she wants to go and say good night to her daddy and she should get too"

Sawyer just looks at Peyton in confusion "Momma, I just want to say good night to daddy"

"And you can" Peyton says "You don't need to go to the cemetery to talk to your daddy"

"But that's where he is" Sawyer says "Next to Grandpa Keith"

"That's right and do we have to go to the cemetery to talk to Grandpa Keith?"

"No" Sawyer says shaking her head "We talk to him when we sit on the boat and look at the stars"

"That's right" Peyton says "because he's all around us and he can always hear us"

"So I can talk to daddy wherever I am?"

"Yep" Peyton says "Now you need a bath. You're all dirty"

Jamie sighs "Come on munchkin. I'll start the bathtub for you"

Sawyer looks at her momma "Momma, I miss daddy"

"Me too baby"

"Why did he have to die momma?"

"I don't know baby… Go with Jamie and let him get your bath going and I'll be right in"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says hugging Peyton and walking into the house

"Wow" Skillz says "That's really good how you handled her baby girl" he says sitting down next to Peyton

Peyton doesn't say anything

"You ok?" Skillz asks putting his arm around her

"No" Peyton says "I need to go help Sawyer"

"Ok" Skillz says helping her up.

Peyton walks into the house and Skillz looks at Brooke with a mean look

"What?" Brooke says

"You shouldn't have told her that she can't take Sawyer to the cemetery"

"It's not healthy, Skillz!"

"She just lost the love of her life and Sawyer just lost her daddy"

"I know that" Brooke sighs "I watched Peyton go through this when Anna died. I don't want to watch Peyton do the same thing to Sawyer"

"It's up to her to decide how she's going to deal with this with Sawyer. It's their baby, Brooke"

"I know" Brooke sighs "But I just don't want to see Sawyer handling this how Peyton handled her mother's death"

Skillz sighs "She's going to be ok"

"I hope so" Brooke says "Come on let's head in"

"I'm going to go home" Skillz says "I need some time"

"Ok" Brooke says "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I told mini Peyton I'd come play tomorrow"

"See you then"

"Bye" Skillz says walking down the walk

Brooke sighs and walks into the house. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are sitting in the living room. She goes and sits with them.

"Where are Peyton and Sawyer?" Brooke asks

"Upstairs" Haley says "Peyton's giving Sawyer a bath"

"She's not good you guys" Brooke says

"We know that" Nathan says "But we have to let her be"

"I'm worried about her" Brooke adds

"So are we" Haley says "A carrier brought over two plane tickets this afternoon"

"She's leaving?" Brooke asks

"We don't know" Nathan says

"Sawyer wants to go home" Jamie says

"So does Peyton" Haley adds

"But Lucas is here" Brooke says

"She doesn't want to deal with it" Haley adds

"She's going to have too" Brooke says "Why does everyone think all of this is ok?"

"Because it is" Nathan says "Peyton just buried the love of her life and if she wants to go home then she should be able to go home!"

"So we're all just going to let Peyton, whose 8 months pregnant, get on a plane and go home when her husband just died?" Brooke asks

"We're going to let her handle this however she wants to handle it" Nathan says

"I can't believe you guys!" Brooke yells "She's not ok and she shouldn't leave here!"

"I'm fine!" Peyton snaps from the doorway holding Sawyer "I'd appreciate you not talking about me!"

Sawyer looks at everyone in the room "Momma said it's time for me to go to bed"

Haley stands up "Ok, sweetheart. How about I take you up and tuck you in?"

"No" Sawyer says shaking her head "I want momma to take me up to bed"

"Ok" Haley says "How about I take you up and then momma can come tuck you in?"

"No" Sawyer says

Nathan stands up "Hey baby girl. How about Uncle Nate takes you upstairs"

Sawyer looks at her Uncle "I miss daddy" she says

Nathan's eyes fill with tears "Me too. Come on baby girl I'll tuck you in and then momma will come up in a minute"

Sawyer holds her arms out to her uncle and Nathan takes her from Peyton. Nathan starts walking up the stairs and Sawyer yells, "Wait!" she says "I need to tell everyone good night"

Nathan turns around "ok, sweetie"

He puts the little girl down and she walks around the room. First stopping Jamie "Good night, Jamie" she says hugging him

"Good night, Sawyer" he says hugging her "I love you"

"Love you, sweet dreams" Sawyer says

She then hugs Haley and Brooke. When she gets to her mother she looks up at her "Momma, I love you"

"I love you too baby girl"

Sawyer takes a deep breath and walks over to her uncle. "Ok, Uncle Nate, I'm ready for bed"

Nathan picks the little girl up and carries her up the stairs. Haley looks at Peyton.

"So you're going home?"

"Sawyer wants too"

"Do you think that's smart?" Brooke asks

Peyton looks at her "I think whatever my little girl wants is what she gets"

Haley didn't want to upset Peyton and she didn't understand why Brook kept pushing her like that.

"I'm going to go tuck Sawyer in" Peyton says turning and walking out of the room.

Haley looks at Brooke "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one" Brooke snaps back

"If you don't have a problem then why do you keep pushing her like that?"

"What's going to happen when she gets home and is faced with all of Lucas' stuff and she all alone?"

"I could go with her" Jamie says "I'm on summer vacation and I wouldn't mind going to New Zealand and helping Aunt Peyton"

Haley smiles "You're such a good boy" She says "I think we just need to let Peyton figure out what she wants to do."

"I guess" Brooke says "I'm going to go take a shower" she adds walking out of the room and up the stairs. She stops outside of the room that Sawyer is staying in.

"Momma" Brooke hears Sawyer say

"Yes baby" Peyton answers

"What if I don't want to go home now?" Sawyer asks

"Then we don't have to go home" Peyton replies

"Momma, I want to see daddy"

"I know baby girl… Me too"

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

Brooke hears Peyton sighs "Yeah baby girl"

"Thanks momma"

"You're welcome"

Brooke pushes open the door "Hey you two"

"Hi Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm moving into momma's room" Sawyer says

"That sounds fun" Brooke says "Do you need help?"

Sawyer looks around "I need my stuffed animals" she says

Brooke looks around "You have a lot of animals"

"I just need the ones from daddy" Sawyer says

"Ok" Brooke says "Which ones are those?"

Peyton laughs softly "All of them, Brooke" she says "Lucas bought her all of these"

"Oh" Brooke says "Then I guess we take them all"

Sawyer climbs out of bed and Brooke and Peyton help her collect her stuffed animals. The three then walk out of Sawyer's room and into Peyton's room. Brooke looks around. Lucas' stuff is all over the place. She doesn't know if she should say something or just leave it be

"Peyt, you want some help cleaning up in here?"

"No" Peyton says looking around

"Ok" Brooke says softly

"It's late Brooke, I think I'm just going to go to be too"

"Ok, sweetie" Brooke says

"Will you tell everyone good night for me?"

"Sure" Brooke says as she walks out the door. Brooke headed back downstairs instead of into the bathroom for a shower. Nathan and Haley were having a glass of wine. Brooke gets a glass and sits down with them.

"Where's Peyton?" Nathan asks

"She decided to go to bed"

"Probably a good idea" Haley says "She hasn't really slept much the last few days"

Brooke looks at Haley and Nathan and then sighs "You guys what in the hell happened?"

Nathan shakes his head "I'm not sure." He answers "We were playing basketball and having a good time and then next thing I know we're in the hospital."

"He died so sudden" Haley says "They told us that the days following the heart attack were critical…" she adds "Then the next thing we knew he was gone"

"Peyton's a mess" Brooke says

"Well how did you expect to find her?" Nathan asks with a little attitude

"She's mad at me" Brooke says

"She's mad at all of us" Nathan said

"No, it's different with me"

Haley sighs "Well I'm just going to say it, Brooke. You could send Sawyer a dress but you couldn't get here yourself!"

"Haley, I couldn't get a flight! I tried. I got here as soon as I could"

"Well, if I were Peyton I'd be mad at you too"

"No one's mad at Karen and she knew he had a heart attack before I did"

"Peyton's pissed at her too" Nathan says "You should have seen her when Karen showed up. She went off on her"

"She did?" Brooke asks

"Yeah she did" Haley says "But Karen just took it because she said that she understood. She remembers when she lost Keith"

"I'm worried about Peyton. I mean if she wants to go home then no one will be around to help her"

"Karen will" Nathan says "They live right down the street from each other"

Brooke sighs "No, we won't be there to help her. We know her better than Karen ever will"

"I don't know about that" Haley says "She's spent the last five years with Karen."

"I hope she stays" Nathan says "Sawyer needs to be around her family"

"Karen's her family too" Haley says

"But she needs to be around us and so does Peyton"

"I can't see her leaving him" Brooke says

"Me either" Nathan says

Brooke finishes her glass of wine. "I'm going to bed"

"Us too" Haley says

The three stand up and head up the stairs. They are all stunned to a stop when they hear Peyton sobbing through the door. They all look at each other not knowing what to do.

"Just leave her" Nathan says "She needs time to grieve"

Haley and Brooke sigh. They know Peyton has a long road in front of her they just hope that she'll let them help her with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Depression

Peyton is lying in her bed at Nathan and Haley's house surrounded by Lucas' things wearing the same dress she had on at his service. It's been two days since she buried the love of her life and she isn't coping well with it. Sawyer isn't doing much better. She was glued to her mother's side lying amongst her father's things.

Nathan walks into Peyton's room. No one else would do it. He walks over and sits on the bed next to Sawyer. Peyton would even look at him.

"Hey princess" he says softly

"Hi" Sawyer says softly

"Why are you just laying here?"

"Cuz momma is"

"Well you've been in here for two days"

"I know"

"Aren't you a little bored?"

"No" Sawyer says "I want to stay here with momma"

"Well I think you should come out and play for a little while"

"No"

"Your momma isn't going to go anywhere sweetheart and I bet she wouldn't mind if you left for a little while"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Momma needs me" she says

"Yes she does but you need to have some fun and we're going to just be gone for a little bit"

Sawyer sighs. After a little more persuasion Nathan was finally able to pull Sawyer out of the room. No one has been able to get Peyton to move. It was late in the afternoon, when the gang returned and Sawyer walks into her momma's room and crawls back on the bed next to her.

"Hi momma" She says kissing Peyton soft on the forehead

"Hi" Peyton says not even looking at Sawyer

"Uncle Nathan took me to park today" She says snuggling into her mom

"Did you have fun?" Peyton asks in a monotone voice

"Yes" Sawyer says "He bought me ice cream too"

"That's nice honey"

"We're going to go out to dinner tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

"No"

"Grandma Karen's leaving tomorrow don't you want to say good bye to her?"

"No"

"Do you want to go home, momma?"

"No"

Sawyer hadn't tried to talk to Peyton before this and now that she was she didn't understand why she was acting like this. She was starting to get scared because she just wants her momma to play with her and talk to her again. The door opens and Brooke walks in.

"Hey munchkin. What are you doing in here?"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Trying to talk to momma. I thought she'd miss me while I was gone and want to know what I did."

"Oh" Brooke says looking at the little girl

"But she's acting weird"

Brooke walks over and sits next to Sawyer. She looks at the little girl who has fear and worry in her eyes. "Well we were looking for you because we're getting ready to go out"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Aunt Brooke, I think I should stay here with momma. She looks really sad and I think I made it worst by leaving. I should have just stayed her and laid here being quite."

Brooke looks at Peyton "No, honey you need to get out of the house and your mom is sad sweetie."

"Go to dinner, Sawyer" Peyton says without looking at either of the people in the room.

"Momma, I can stay here if you want me too"

"No, I want you to go and have fun"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says hugging her tight.

Peyton musters up enough energy to give Sawyer a little hug.

"I love you momma" She says softly in Peyton's ear

"I love you too" Peyton says without any emotion

Sawyer walks out of the room and Brooke looks at Peyton. "She's scared you know"

No response from Peyton.

Brooke sighs "She asked Nathan if you were dying like Lucas did"

Still nothing from Peyton.

"You're being so selfish, Peyton" Brooke says standing up "She lost her daddy and she needs you and you're just laying here like she doesn't exist. T hat's so selfish!"

Brooke doesn't wait for a response from Peyton she just walks out of the room.

The gang goes out for pizza for dinner because that's what Sawyer wants. They finish at the pizzeria and are heading to the car when Sawyer stops and looks up at Nathan.

"Uncle Nate" She says with those big blue eyes that look just like his brother's

"Yes sweetie?"

She looks over at the flower stand across the street "Can I have some money?"

"For what sweetheart?"

"Well…" She says sighing "I'd like to buy some flowers." She finishes pointing across the street

Nathan follows Sawyer's finger "Ok, sure" Nathan answers "What would you like the flowers for?"

"I'd like to buy two bunches" Sawyer states "One for momma and one for daddy"

Nathan picks the little girl up "Ok, let's go get some flowers"

Haley and Brooke look at each other and Jamie looks at them both. "She's really not ok" he says

They both look at him "What do you mean by that?" Haley asks

"She's really scared" Jamie says

"How do you know that?"

"She told me early when we were at the park"

"What did she say?" Brooke asks

"She said that she misses her daddy and that she's scared her momma's going to die"

"Yeah she told your dad the same thing." Haley says "Why didn't you tell us this earlier so we could have talked with her again about it?"

"Because I took care of it"

"You did?" Brooke looks at him with a weird look

"Yea, Aunt Brooke, I did"

"And how'd you do that?" Brooke asks

"I told her that her momma wasn't going to die like her daddy did and that she was just really really sad right now."

"You did?" Haley asks

"Yeah" Jamie says "I told her that when she misses Uncle Lucas to look at his picture and write him a letter or talk to him because he's always going to be alive in her heart"

Haley and Brooke both had tears in their eyes. "That was perfect" Haley says

Nathan and Sawyer return. Sawyer has two bouquets of flowers in her hands. One was a bundle of mixed flowers of all different shades. The other was a bundle of white lilies.

"Those are beautiful flowers" Brooke says

"Thank you" Sawyer says looking at her aunt "The colored ones are for daddy and the white ones are for momma"

"Well how about we stop and give daddy his flowers on the way home?" Brooke asks

Sawyer shakes her head no "No, Aunt Brooke" She states "Momma's going to take me"

Brooke looks at her "Honey, you know momma isn't going to want to do that"

"Yes, she is" Sawyer says "Momma will take me!" the little girl says a little more firmly.

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie all look at one another. They all know that Peyton isn't going to take Sawyer but they're all afraid to say anything.

Nathan turns the little girl's face towards him "I'll make you a deal" he says "You ask momma when you get home and if she's not feeling up to it then I'll bring you back out here to give your daddy his flowers"

Sawyer looks at her uncle with an annoyed look "I'm going to say ok but I know my momma will bring me to see my daddy! I know she will!"

The gang decided to not say another word because Sawyer was getting upset.

"We better get home" Haley says

Everyone followed suit and got into the car. They reached Haley and Nathan's house and Sawyer jumped out of the car and went running inside.

"Momma, momma" she shouted

Peyton came out of the kitchen carrying a mug of something "What's the matter, Sawyer?" She says with panic in her voice

"Nothing" Sawyer says running towards her "I brought you some flowers, momma."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears

"Why are you crying momma?" Sawyer asks looking at the flowers "I got the right ones. These are the ones daddy always gets you. I thought they would make you happy. Momma, I just want you to be happy again… Daddy told me that whenever you were sad if we got you flowers it always would make you smile."

Peyton leaned down and picked up her daughter "Thank you baby girl. It does make me happy"

"Momma" Sawyer says softly

"What?"

"I can get you flowers every day if you want"

Peyton smiles "Thank you baby" she says kissing Sawyer on the forehead

"You're welcome momma. I'm glad you took off that black dress. You look so much better in this outfit"

Peyton smiles "Oh, I do huh?"

"Yes momma" Sawyer says "Daddy told you he thought you looked better when you wore colors than just black and he was right!"

Peyton just smiles as the tears flow freely down her face. It just dawned on her that Lucas would never be completely gone because their daughter was just like him and she'd help keep his memory alive.

"Momma" Sawyer says again

"What baby?" Peyton says as a smile slowly starts to fill her face

Sawyer sighs "I was wondering" she says stopping

"Wondering what"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd take me to see daddy tonight"

Peyton sighs and Sawyer can feel the no coming

"Momma, I know it's really hard for you now that daddy's gone but I don't want us to miss him too much and if we stop visiting him we're going to miss him so much"

Peyton doesn't answer

"Please, momma" Sawyer says "I got him some flowers too" she continues batting her eyes at her mother

Sometime throughout this interaction the rest of the gang entered the house and were listening in the other room to the interaction between Peyton and Sawyer.

"She's good" Brooke says

"I hope she's not pushing Peyton too much" Nathan says

They hear Peyton sighs "You know what, Sawyer" Peyton says "You're right. Let's go take those flowers to your daddy"

Everyone looks at each other in shock. "I can't believe she's going to take her" Brooke says

"Sawyer said she would" Nathan states

Peyton and Sawyer walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was sitting. They couldn't believe how different Peyton looked from when they left for dinner. She had taken a shower and her hair was clean. This was the first time that Brooke noticed how short her hair really was. It was down around her face and straight. It hadn't looked like that since they were in high school. She had no make-up on but that was normal for Peyton. She had also changed her clothes. She was wearing a cute lounge suit that was green. She looked a lot better.

"We're going out for a while" Peyton says hugging the little girl in her arms

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nathan asks

"Nope" Peyton says "We have to go by ourselves"

"Are you sure?" Haley asks

"Yes, I'm sure" Peyton says

"Are you up to this?" Brooke replies

"I'm fine" Peyton says "Sawyer and I are going to go and visit Lucas and I think we should do it ourselves. I'm ok" she says looking at everyone to let them know she really was ok

"Ok" Nathan sighs knowing she wasn't going to change her mind

"We'll be back in a little while" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says trying not to show her disagreement with Peyton's choice

Haley just smiles at them.

Peyton and Sawyer walk out of the door and to the car that Peyton loved. They got into it and drove away. Sawyer looked out the window as her mother listened to songs on the radio. Sawyer sighed and Peyton knew she was upset.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Peyton asks

"Nothing" Sawyer says

Peyton just lets it go while they continue to drive to the cemetery. Peyton pulls the car in and stops it right on the drive next to Lucas' grave. He was next to Keith just a little ways away from her mother. Sawyer unhooks her car seat and gets out of the car. Peyton sits in the car not moving. Sawyer walks over to the car door and opens it.

"Momma, are you coming?" She asks softly

Peyton just shakes her head. She unhooks her seatbelt and gets out of the car. Sawyer reaches up and grabs Peyton's hand. Peyton takes her daughter's hand and they walk slowly towards Lucas' grave. It's not marked yet there is just a heap of dirt there.

Sawyer stands there one hand in her mother's the other holding the flowers. She looks up at her mom "What do we do, momma?" she says softly

Peyton sits on the ground and Sawyer sits on her lap. They just sit there for a moment and then Peyton sighs "You can talk to him if you want" she says softly

Sawyer looks at her "Momma" she says softly

"Yes" Peyton answers

"Is daddy in there?" she asks pointing to the ground

"He's body is" Peyton answers "He's soul went to heaven"

"And that's why he can hear us wherever he is?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Ok, momma" Sawyer answers "Can I sit on his lap?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. She thought about it for a moment "I don't see why not" she finally answers

"Where's his lap?"

"At the other end" Peyton says

Sawyer got up off Peyton's lap. She stops where the headstone should be and lays the flowers down. She then continues to the foot of the grave and sits down. She sits there for a few minutes and Peyton watches her. Sawyer sighs.

"Hi daddy" She says softly.

It's killing Peyton to see her daughter so confused. She just sits though and lets Sawyer do what she needs to do.

Sawyer sits a minute longer letting the dirt run through her fingers then she takes a deep breath "Daddy, we miss you a lot" She says "I don't know why you had to leave us. Momma's really upset. She cries all the time. Daddy, it wasn't nice that you died on us"

Peyton smiles a little because Sawyer is reprimanding her father for dying.

"Daddy, we need your help. Momma and I have to decide to go home or stay in Tree Hill. I want to stay. I don't want to go back to New Zealand. I want to stay here with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Jamie and Aunt Brooke. I also don't want to be away from you now. Please help momma to decide to stay here daddy and tell Grandma Anna and Grandpa Keith I said hi. I love you, daddy" Sawyer says ending her visit by standing up and walking back over to Peyton "I'm ready to go now"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer "Ok baby" She says starting to stand up

Sawyer looks at her confused "Aren't you going to talk to daddy?"

Peyton sighs "Not this time baby"

"Ok" Sawyer says bouncing back to the car

Peyton stands there for a moment "Welcome home, Luke" She says softly "I guess we're staying. I love you" she says walking away to meet her daughter at the car.

Sawyer is already sitting in the car when Peyton get's in.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Peyton asks Sawyer kneeling on the front seat so she was looking at Sawyer

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asks

"You're upset about something" Peyton says "I can tell"

"I'm not upset momma" Sawyer says looking down

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Momma" Sawyer says

"Yes"

"I don't want go back to New Zealand" She says softly

"You don't?" Peyton says reaching back lifting Sawyer's face so she's looking at her

"No, momma. I want to stay here"

"But we don't have a house here" Peyton says

"Can't we stay with Uncle Nathan?"

"I suppose we could for a while but we have a really nice house in New Zealand and Grandma Karen's there and all your stuff's there"

"Well we could bring my stuff here and I love Grandma Karen but I want to be here now"

Peyton sighs "Ok"

Sawyer's face lights up "We can stay?"

"If it will make you happy we can stay"

"Thank you momma" Sawyer says smiling at her "I just want to be with daddy"

"I know" Peyton says "Me too"

The smile on Sawyer's face is priceless and Peyton knew she had made the right decision. She turns around and drives back to Nathan and Haley's house. Everyone is waiting for them. Brooke is still there and they all look worried when Sawyer and Peyton walk back into the house.

"Hi" Sawyer says smiling

"Hey, sweetheart" Nathan says

The room is quiet again and everyone just looks around trying to avoid looking at Peyton.

Peyton sighs "I don't mean to be a pain but I'm starving!" she says lightly

Haley jumps up "Oh honey let me get you something to eat." She says with a smile "you haven't eaten in days is there anything special you'd like?"

"No" Peyton answers "Anything would be great"

"Ok" Haley says walking out of the room

"Momma" Sawyer says

"What sweetie?"

"I'm exhausted"

Peyton laughs at her daughter "I bet you are honey. How about I take you up and get ready for bed?"

Sawyer looks at her and frowns "Um, no momma. You've been up there way too long. You stay here with everyone and Uncle Nathan can tuck me in tonight"

Peyton's smile widens "You're too funny little miss!" She says "Ok, Uncle Nathan can tuck you in and I'll check on you before I go to sleep"

Sawyer looks at her momma "no need" she says "I'll be in your bed!"

Brooke laughs at that and so does Peyton. Nathan just rolls his eyes "come on pumpkin" He says picking his niece up and walking out of the room. Haley walks back in carrying a plate of food. She hands it to Peyton.

"Geez Hales I'm not that big of an eater" Peyton says looking at all the food on the plate

"Eat what you want and throw the rest away. I just wasn't sure what you'd want"

"Thanks" Peyton says as she takes a bite of something on her plate

Brooke and Haley sit there looking at Peyton. She can tell they want to ask her something

"Is something on your mind?" Peyton says taking another bite

"It's just when we left for dinner tonight you were locked in your room and now you're up and talking and eating. It's just a huge transformation in a little bite of time" Brooke says

Peyton looks at them both "I just realized you were right, Brooke. I have a daughter that needs me and I need to be strong for her. I'm trying very hard. It's killing me not to crawl back into that bed and stay there forever but I was scaring Sawyer and I don't want to do that. She's had enough trauma and it's my job to make her feel safe."

"Wow" Haley says

Peyton sighs "I have some news" she says

"What's that?" Nathan says from the doorway

"Is Sawyer ok?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" She was asleep before I finished her story. She is in your bed though"

"That's fine" Peyton says "She's scared and needs her momma"

"She's snuggled in nice and comfy." Nathan says smiling "Now you were talking about some news?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "Sawyer doesn't want to go back to New Zealand"

"Why not?" Haley says

"She wants to stay here with you guys and Lucas"

"She'll get over that" Nathan says "She'll be fine when you get her home"

Peyton sighs "No, I'm not sure she will" Peyton states "And I'm not going to be able to find out now anyway. I told Sawyer we could stay"

Haley and Brooke look at Peyton "You're staying?" Brooke asks

"We're staying" Peyton says "I love Karen and I love our home in New Zealand but it was our life. It won't feel the same without Lucas. I wasn't sure if I was going to go or stay and when Sawyer asked Lucas to get me to let us stay I realized we should stay, for now anyway. I'm getting ready to have another baby and I just think we'd all be better off here"

"This is wonderful!" Haley says jumping up and hugging Peyton "We've wanted you home for so long!"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"We were hoping you'd stay" Nathan says "You need your family and we need you"

"I know" Peyton says

"Where are you going to stay?" Brooke asks not seeming to excited about the news

"I don't know yet" Peyton says

"Well, of course, she's stay with us" Haley says "They already have rooms here and everything!"

"Thank you, Hales" Peyton sighs "And I'm going to take you up on that for awhile but we can't stay here forever. I'm going to look for a house after I sell the house in New Zealand. I'm going to have to go back and pack everything up and then put the house on the market"

"I'll take care of everything" Nathan says

"I can't ask you to do that, Nate"

"You didn't he offered" Haley says "And you can let us help you!"

"Thank you" Peyton says

"I'll go to New Zealand next week"

"I should go with you" Peyton says

"No, you shouldn't" Haley says "You're pregnant and you shouldn't be flying"

"I'll go with him" Brooke says

"No, that's ok" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "I don't mind going, Peyt"

"Well if you don't mind I'd prefer that you don't"

Haley and Nathan look at each other.

"I have a great idea" Haley says "Nathan and I will go and you two can stay here and take care of Jamie."

Peyton looks at them "I'm game" she says "I need to start looking for a house here, Jamie can help"

"Then it's all settled" Nathan says "Haley and I will go to New Zealand next week"

Peyton smiles "Thank you"

Brooke looks at Peyton and she just looks the other way. Brooke's confused. She doesn't understand what she's done and why Peyton's upset with her.

"I'm going to take off" Brooke says

"Oh, ok" Haley says looking at her watch "Wow, it's late"

"Yeah and I have a phone conference in the morning"

"I'll walk you out" Nathan says

"Thanks"

Peyton sighs "Thanks for all you're help with Sawyer"

"Yeah, no problem" Brooke says

Nathan and Brooke walk towards the door and Haley moves to the couch next to Peyton.

"What's going on?" Haley says looking at Peyton

"Nothing, why?"

"You weren't very friendly tonight"

"Sorry" Peyton says

"You're mad at her"

"I'm going to bed" Peyton says getting up and walking out of the room.

Haley sighs. She knew why Peyton was mad at Brooke. Peyton felt like Brooke let her down. Haley could understand that but it wasn't Brooke's fault and she hoped she'd be able to help Peyton forgive Brooke and mend the fence between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Storms…

As promised Nathan and Haley board a plane one week later to go pack up Peyton and Sawyer's things and put their house on the market. Peyton took them to the airport and then she took Jamie and Sawyer to the Rivercourt. She sat on the bench and watched the two play. She didn't want to be there but Sawyer begged her to go and play basketball. She really regretted going there when Brooke's car pulled up.

Brooke gets out of her car and heads towards Peyton.

Sawyer sees Brooke and a huge smile fills her face. "Aunt Brooke!" She shouts and runs towards her

Brooke picks the little girl up and gives her a big hug and kiss. "What are you doing, little miss?"

"Playing basketball with Jamie"

Brooke crinkles her nose "Don't you know that girls are supposed to be cheerleaders not basketball players?"

Sawyer frowns "I wanna be like daddy and I wanna play basketball"

"Well then go right ahead, sweetie" Brooke says kissing her

"You going to stay and watch me?"

"Sure baby girl" Brooke says putting the little girl down

Brooke and Sawyer walk towards the court

"Hey Aunt Brooke" Jamie says waving at her

"Hey Jimmy Jam" Brooke says waving and walking over to sit next to Peyton

"Hey" Brooke says

"Hi" Peyton answers

"Did you get Nathan and Haley off ok?"

"Yep"

"How are you doing?" Brooke asks cautiously

Peyton looks at her with a perplexed look "Seriously?" Peyton asks

"I'm just asking you how you're holding up" Brooke says treading lightly

"How I'm holding up?" Peyton repeats

"Peyton" Brooke says "Talk to me"

"You want to know how I'm doing?" Peyton says sarcastically "Ok, Brooke , let me tell you how I'm doing. I'm about to give birth to my second child so I have that to deal with, which if you remember with my first child I almost died and that's always in the back of my mind and my back hurts, my stomach hurts, and my ankles are as big as the basketball the kids are playing with. Now I was dealing pretty well with all of that because my husband was keeping me in the shallow water. But stupid me begged him to come here only to bury him. So not only do I have to deal with being pregnant I also have to deal with the death of my husband. Oh yes and my daughter wants to stay in this god forsaken town and I just want to make her happy so now we're staying! And I have to explain to her every single night that Lucas is never coming home! So if you must know Brooke I'm not doing very well right now!" Peyton shouts at her

Brooke sighs "Peyton…"

"No Brooke" Peyton sighs "I don't want your sympathy or pity or whatever else you're here to give me"

"I saw you guys as I was driving by and just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing"

"Well I just told you how I'm doing so I guess you can head on your way. I'm sure you have a meeting or a runway that needs your attention"

Ouch! That slap in the face hurt. Brooke knew Peyton was mad at her she just didn't realize how bad it was. She just thought she was taking her grief out on her but she now sees it's much worse than that.

"Peyton" Brooke starts to say before Peyton cuts her off

"Listen, Brooke" Peyton starts "Just leave me alone! I have enough to deal with without dealing with you too!"

"Peyton" Brooke says "We've been friends since we were kids. You're my best friend and I'm yours. How can you push me away when you need me the most?"

Peyton starts laughing hysterically and Brooke looks at her "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Peyton says continuing to laugh

"Is something I said funny?"

"You're my best friend…" Peyton repeats "How can I push you away when I need you the most? That's comically, Brooke. It really is"

"Peyton, I'm here for you"

"Sure you are Brooke"

"Peyton what's the matter with you?"

"You're here for me?" Peyton says "When I need you the most?" she sighs "No, you weren't Brooke! I needed you by my side in the hospital room when they told me my husband's life was hanging in the balance. I needed you when he flat lined and they couldn't save him. I needed you when Nathan had to pull me out of the room 3 hours after my husband had died and my fingers had to be pried off his hand. I needed you when I had to tell my 5 year old daughter that her daddy wasn't ever going to wake up and that he was in heaven. I needed you when Karen wanted to put the red tie on him and I wanted to put the blue one on. I needed you when I had to dress my daughter for her father's funeral." Peyton took a deep breath to try to collect herself as the tears cascaded down her face "Now…" she says calmly "Now, I don't need you, Brooke. I dealt with the hardest moments of my life by myself without my best friend and now that they're all over I can deal with the rest of it without her as well"

Brooke was crying harder than Peyton "Peyt, I tried to get here…"

"I know you did Brooke and I'm sure one day I'll understand that but right now I just can't"

"Peyton, I'm your best friend"

Peyton just sighs "How much have we seen each other in the last five year, Brooke?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know, Peyt."

"When did Sawyer lose her first tooth?"

Brooke shakes her head because she didn't know.

"What is Sawyer's favorite stuffed animal? What was Lucas working on? What is Sawyer's favorite song?"

Brooke just kept shaking her head because she didn't know. "I don't know, Peyt"

"Yeah that's true. You don't know because we haven't been high on your list of importance."

"That's not fair, Peyton" Brooke shouts "You moved away from here. It's not like you came home and visited with any of us"

"Jamie, come here for a minute" Peyton shouts

Jamie hands Sawyer the ball telling her something and then runs over to his aunt.

"What's up, Aunt Peyt?" he says smiling at her because his parents told him to take extra good care of her and Sawyer while they were gone

"I was just trying to tell your Aunt Brooke about Luke's book but I'm having a hard time…"

"Oh" Jamie says "It's really cool." He adds "It's a children's book for Sawyer."

"You'll have to tell me more about it later" Brooke says

"I have a rough draft of it that I asked Uncle Luke to send me." Jamie says "I'll show it to you next time you're over"

"Great" Brooke says and Jamie turns to walk away "Hey Jamie"

"Yeah" he says turning around

"When did Sawyer lose her first tooth?"

Jamie thought for a moment "Two months ago. She sent us an e-mail because she was so excited. The tooth fairy left her 20 dollars."

"Thanks kiddo" Brooke says and Jamie runs back to the court

Brooke looks at Peyton "I guess you're right. I have been an absentee friend if our 12 year old nephew knows what's going on and I have no clue"

"Listen Brooke" Peyton says "It's no big deal. We moved away and it was our choice to. We can't expect you to keep up with our lives through e-mails and web chats so you're off the hook. I don't expect you to know everything but I don't need your help now!"

Brooke doesn't know what to say. She just looks at Peyton is shock.

Peyton stands up "Come on kids" She says walking towards them "It's getting late and we need to have dinner"

"Ok momma" Sawyer says running over to meet her mom half way

"What would you guys like to eat?" Peyton says as she reaches Jamie

Sawyer notices that Brooke is still sitting on the bench "Aunt Brooke, aren't you coming too?"

Brooke looks at Peyton. She didn't feel like she was welcome to join her friend.

"I think I should just head home, sweetie"

"Why?" Sawyer shouts in a whiny voice

Jamie looks at his two aunts and can tell something's wrong. "Aunt Peyt, you ok?" he asks

"I'm fine, Jamie. Thanks for asking" She answers

"Is it ok if Aunt Brooke comes to dinner with us?"

"Sure" Peyton says. She wasn't going to keep her daughter away from Brooke she just wasn't going to rely on her for help… Not anymore.

"Come on, Aunt Brooke" Jamie yells "We want you to come to dinner with us"

Brooke gets up and walks over to the group "Peyton, is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Peyton says "I think we're going to go to the diner"

"Sounds great" Brooke says trying to compose herself after what just happened

"Momma, can I ride with Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asks smiling widely at her mother

"No, pumpkin" Peyton says "I don't want to unhook your car seat and move it into Brooke's car"

"I can do it, Peyt" Brooke says then realizing she shouldn't have say anything

"Well it's up to you, I guess" Peyton says

"Great!" Sawyer adds grabbing her Aunt Brooke's hand and pulling her towards the car.

Jamie looks at his Aunt Peyton and sighs "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, kiddo! Come on." She says "Let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving"

Peyton wraps her arm around Jamie's shoulders and they head towards her car. Brooke and Sawyer arrive at the diner first and head in. Peyton and Jamie are just a little behind them. Brooke picks a booth in the corner. Of course, Sawyer is already sitting next to her Aunt Brooke in her booster chair. Jamie slides in and Peyton sits next to him.

"Momma" Sawyer says

"What sweetie?" Peyton asks

"Can I have anything I want?"

"Sure, honey" Peyton says moving a little uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Peyt?" Brooke asks notices that she looks uncomfortable

"I'm fine." Peyton answers

"Her back hurts, ankles are swollen, and the baby is laying on her kidneys." Jamie offers without even looking up from his menu.

"Peyt" Brooke says "That doesn't sound like you're fine!"

"I am" She says again

"Can I have waffles?" Sawyer says out of the blue

Peyton looks at her daughter "Baby, you can have whatever"

Sawyer smiled "Ok, I want waffles with strawberries and whipped cream."

"That's my favorite" Brooke says "I think I'm going to have that too"

Jamie looked at them "Um, it's dinner time" he says

"So" Sawyer says rolling her eyes at him

"What are you having Aunt Peyt?"

Peyton sighed "I think I might have waffles and bacon"

"Aunt Peyt!" He says nudging her "It's dinner time!"

Peyton laughs and moves again.

"You sure you're ok?" Brooke asks

Peyton sighs "I'm fine"

The waitress comes over and everyone orders.

"So where are you going to look for a house?" Brooke asks Peyton taking a sip of her coffee

"Somewhere close to Nathan and Haley, probably"

"There's nothing for sale in that neighbor"

"I know but there's some houses a couple of subdivisions over."

"The house next door to me is up for sale"

"I don't want to live by the ocean. I've seen enough water for a while"

Brooke just sighs

The waitress brings everyone's food. Peyton takes Sawyer's plate and cuts up her waffles.

"Momma" Sawyer says "Can I put syrup on my waffles too?"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Are you pregnant?" she asks laughing

Sawyer gives Peyton a funny look "No, momma. I'm not" she says still looking quizzical at her mother

"Yes, you can put some syrup on them too"

Sawyer smiles a pours a little syrup into the square making sure it doesn't drip over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks looking at Sawyer

Sawyer looks up at Brooke "What do you mean?" she asks

"Why are you being so careful with the syrup?"

"Because I don't want to make a mess"

Brooke shakes her head "Sawyer, you're five it's ok to make messes!"

"I know that, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says looking at her "But I have to clean them up and I don't want to do that!"

Brooke laughs softly.

"You make Sawyer clean up her own messes?" Jamie asks looking at Peyton

"Um, yes!" Peyton says shifting again "She needs to learn to be responsible. Your mother did the same thing with you"

"I know but I'm a boy and boys should do that kind of stuff. Little girls are supposed to be babied and treated like little princesses"

"Well not this little girl." Sawyer says "I make a mess I clean it up" She adds taking a bite of her waffle dropping a strawberry on the table. "Opps" She says picking it up and smiling at her mother.

Peyton just starts laughing and so do Jamie and Brooke. The gang eats with Jamie and Sawyer doing most of the talking. The gang finishes eating and Brooke pays for dinner. Peyton protests but she just ignores her.

"Momma, can Aunt Brooke come over tonight?"

Peyton sighs "It's up to her honey"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I'd love to come over if it's ok with you"

"It's fine with me" Peyton says standing up "I need to get out of here. My back is starting to hurt and I'm not feeling very good"

"Ok, let's go" Brooke says

Everyone walks out of the diner and gets back into the cars they came in. They get to Nathan and Haley's house and everyone goes inside. Jamie and Sawyer walk into the living room and turn on the TV. Brooke and Peyton follow. Peyton sits down on the couch and Brooke sits in the chair.

After a few moments Peyton starts shifting and moving around.

"Peyt, are you ok?" Brooke asks

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Jamie stands up and moves to the window "The news said it was supposed to storm tonight. It looks like they're right. Look at how dark it got all of a sudden"

Peyton and Brooke walk over to the window as well.

"Wow, it is dark out" Peyton says

"It's starting to rain too" Brooke adds

"Great" Peyton says sighing "I hate storms"

"Me too" Sawyer says

Brooke notices Peyton rubbing her back "Peyt, why don't you go and take a bath or shower while I'm here, it might help make you feel better"

"Brooke, I'm fine"

"Aunt Peyt, you do look a little uncomfortable." Jamie says smiling at her

"Fine" Peyton sighs "I'll go take a shower just to get you guys to leave me alone" she says walking away.

Peyton goes upstairs and Brooke walks over and sits down next to Sawyer. Sawyer climbs up on her lap. The three watch TV and the storm rolls in. It starts raining harder and thundering and lightening. Sawyer snuggles into Brooke more.

"I don't like storms" Sawyer says "Daddy would always read to me during them or momma let's me listen to her iPod so it's not as loud"

"Well baby girl I could read to you" Brooke says hugging Sawyer closely

The rain falls harder and harder and there is a huge crash of thunder and a bolt of lightening. All of a sudden the lights go out.

"Shit" Brooke says

"Aw, you said a bad word, Aunt Brooke"

"I know. I'm sorry" Brooke sighs "Jamie do you know where the matches or some flashlights are?"

"Yeah, I'll get some" Jamie says getting up and walking out of the room

"I'm scared, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says and Brooke hugs her tightly

"It's ok, baby" Brooke says

A door upstairs opens and there's a loud crash. "Damnit" Peyton says

"Are you ok?" Brooke yells

"No, I stubbed my toe!" Peyton answers

Be careful" Brooke replies

"What the hell!" Peyton yells

"The power went out" Brooke shouts back

"Well this is just frickin' great!" Peyton yells "I can't see a damn thing and I don't' know where to go"

"I'll bring you a flashlight in a second. Jamie's getting some"

Jamie walks back into the room carrying a box

"What's that?" Sawyer asks pointing to it

"Our emergency kit" Jamie says

"What's in it?" Sawyer asks

"Flashlights, candles, matches"

"That's cool" Sawyer says

"Yeah" Jamie answers "Mom made it because one time when dad was gone the power went out and she didn't know where anything was. We sat in the dark until it came back on. The next day she made this box."

"That's smart" Brooke says "I should have one at my house"

"Here" Jamie says handing Brooke a flashlight "You better go save Aunt Peyton"

Brooke takes the flashlight and walks upstairs. Peyton is sitting at the top of them with a towel wrapped around her.

"You really couldn't find your way to your room from here?"

"I'm sure I could have but I didn't want to risk it plus I wouldn't be able to see in my room when I got in there"

"Well here's a flashlight" Brooke says handing it to her

Peyton gets up "Oh" she says grabbing her stomach

Brooke looks at her "Are you ok?" she says

"Just a contraction" Peyton says "Thanks for the flashlight"

"you're welcome" Brooke says turning to walk back down the stair.

Peyton walks in the other direction. When Brooke returns to the living room Jamie has it all set up. He has a battery operated lantern on the table and twister on the floor. He's playing with Sawyer and she's smiling.

"Well you two look like you're having fun."

"We are" Sawyer says

Peyton walks into the room in her pajamas. "What are you guys doing?" she asks with a smile on her face

"We're playing twister, momma" Sawyer says forgetting all about the fact that they're in a middle of a storm.

"I should get going" Brooke says

"Are you crazy?" Peyton shouts "Look at it outside. The driveway is starting to flood. You can't go to your house on the beach. God only knows what the storm is like there"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Wow, I can't believe you care"

Peyton just rolls her eyes at her. "You're staying until the storm is over"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton sits down and Brooke joins the kids. They play twister for a little longer and then Sawyer leaves the game and crawls up on her momma's lap.

"Momma, I'm kind of hungry"

"Me too" Jamie says

"Ok" Peyton says "I think there's a frozen pizza in the freezer and the oven's gas so we can use it"

"That sounds good" Sawyer says

Peyton get's up and heads into the kitchen. She opens the freezer door and takes out a frozen pizza. She notices a tub of ice cream and grabs that out as well. She turns the stove on and puts the pizza in. She then opens the frig and finds chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, and whipped cream. She grabs some spoons and bowls and walks back into the living room.

"Look what I found!" Peyton says smiling

"Ice cream!" Sawyer shouts "can we have some?"

"I brought four spoons and bowls"

Sawyer and Jamie smile while Peyton sets the ice cream on the table. Brooke sits down with them and so does Peyton. Peyton starts dishing out bowls of ice cream and the kids start adding toppings. Everyone digs into their ice cream.

"Momma, this was a good idea" Sawyer says with chocolate syrup dripping from her chin

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself"

Outside the storm is getting worse. The lighting flashes and the thunder crashes and Sawyer jumps and Jamie pats her back.

"It's ok, Sawyer" Jamie says

"I don't like the storms"

"I know baby girl" Peyton says looking at her

"Momma, I want daddy to read to me"

Peyton sighs "Baby, remember daddy isn't coming back"

Now it was Sawyer who sighed "I know momma but I'm scared"

Brooke looked at Sawyer and saw the fear in her eyes "I can read to you, baby girl" She said "I'm sure I won't be as good as your daddy was but I know how to read"

Sawyer smiles at her aunt "No thanks, Aunt Brooke"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Your ice cream's going to melt baby you better eat it"

Sawyer did what her mother said and was distracted from the storm for a little while. Everyone ate their ice cream and by the time they were done so was the pizza. Brooke got up and got it. She brought it into the living room.

"Who wants pizza?"

"Me!" Jamie yells

"Me too" Sawyer says

The wind was picking up and a branch of a tree was rubbing against the house. Once again Sawyer jumped.

"Come here baby" Peyton says

"Momma, I hate this storm so much! I want daddy!" Sawyer says starting to cry

Peyton couldn't take it anymore and she started crying. "I know Sawyer so do I"

Jamie got up and went upstairs. He returned shortly. "Here Sawyer" He said handing her a portable DVD player.

"What's this?" She says

"A DVD player" Jamie says "I forgot I have it until right now."

Sawyer smiles "I can watch a movie?"

"Yep" Jamie says

"Thanks" Sawyer says smiling

"You're welcome, sweetie" Jamie says "Now dry those tears and come with me and we'll find some headphones and a movie"

Sawyer did what she was told and took her cousin's hand. They disappeared up the stairs.

"He's really good with her" Brooke says

Peyton sniffled "Yeah he is"

"Are you ok?"

Peyton starts crying a little harder "No, I'm not Brooke!"

"Peyt…"

"How am I supposed to do this? My daughter is breaking down every time a situation comes up that Lucas would have dealt with and I don't know what to do to help her because I miss him just as much as she does."

"You two will figure it out together"

"I don't know if we can. Maybe moving here is the wrong idea!"

Brooke moves over and sits next to Peyton "How can you say that, Peyt? How would you have handled this situation in New Zealand?"

"I don't know. I probably would be sitting in the living room crying and she'd still be crying too"

"ok, so now what's happening?"

"I'm sitting in the living room crying and she's upstairs finding a movie to watch"

"So how would New Zealand be better? You're crying because you're pregnant and in mourning but Sawyer's ok. In New Zealand, she probably wouldn't be"

"True"

"So being here is the right choice for you guys"

Peyton sniffles "I guess you're right"

"Of course I am" Brooke says smiling "Now let's eat this pizza it smells so good!"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke and Peyton both take a piece of pizza and the kids return with smiles on their faces.

"Momma, Jamie has a lot of good movies and a bag full of batteries so we can watch movies all night long."

"That's great, baby girl" Peyton says smiling at her

"Can we have some pizza?" Sawyer asks

"Of course you can" Peyton says

Jamie and Sawyer take a piece of pizza and then Jamie plugs the headphone adaptor into the DVD player. They start watching the movie and Peyton relaxes. Over a little time the gang finishes the pizza and Brooke cleans up the living room and does the dishes. She returns to the living room to find Sawyer asleep on Jamie's shoulder and Jamie watching the movie. Peyton is laying on the couch and Brooke can tells something's wrong because she's rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" Brooke asks her for the fiftieth time this evening

"For crying out loud, Brooke, I'm fine!"

"Then why are you rubbing your belly?"

"I just have a little indigestion"

"Ok" Brooke says sighing "I see Sawyer's ok now"

Peyton smiles "Yeah, she sure is" she answers shifting

Brooke looks at her and can tell something's not right but she wasn't going to say anything she just keeps her eye on her.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well right now I'm going to get up and go to the bathroom."

Peyton stands up and starts to walk towards the restroom when all of a sudden she stops dead in her tracks. "Shit!"

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

"Um…"

Brooke stands up and walks over to Peyton "You couldn't make it to the bathroom?"

"No, worse"

"What could be worse than peeing your pants?" Brooke asks confused

"Brooke, my water just broke"

"WHAT?" Brooke screams

"My water just broke! I thought the contractions were just Braxton Hicks but I guess they weren't"

Brooke's face goes pale "Are you telling me that you're in labor?"

"Yes" Peyton says calming

Brooke starts screaming "Jamie, Sawyer we have to get to the hospital!"

Jamie takes his earbuds out "What?"

Sawyer sleepily sits up.

"We have to go to the hospital and we have to go now!"

"Why?" Jamie asks confused

"Peyton's in labor"

"She's going to have our baby?" Sawyer says

"Yes!" Brooke shouts

"Brooke!" Peyton yells

Brooke doesn't listen, she just runs around

"Brooke!" Peyton shouts again

Nothing

Brooke goes to zoom past Peyton and she grabs her "Brooke!" She says in her face

"What?" she snaps

"We have to call the hospital and tell them I've gone into labor"

"Why can't we just go there?"

"I don't know but you have to call first"

"Ok" Brooke says picking up her cell phone

"What's the number?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "It's in my phone. I just had an appointment the other day and they gave it to me"

"Ok" Brooke says running upstairs "Peyton, where the hell is your phone?"

"On my bed stand"

Brooke comes rushing down the stairs to uses the flashlight. She flips open the phone and finds the hospital's number. She dials it the service is weak but there is some.

"Hello" Brooke says stressfully into the phone "My friend is in labor and she says that we have to check in first" she says pausing "What the hell do you mean we can't come in?" she yells pausing again "We're at 1212 Raven Ln." she yells again pausing "What the hell? The road is flooded! What the hell are we supposed to do? She's in labor!" Brooke shouts pausing "Thanks for your help" Brooke says slamming the phone shut.

Peyton looks at her "what's the matter?"

"The road is flooded and she told me we have to stay put"

Peyton takes a deep breath "Ok, ok" she says "It's going to be fine"

"How in the hell can you be so freakin' calm?" Brooke shouts

Peyton takes a deep breath to wade through the pain of her contraction.

Brooke notices that something's wrong with Peyton "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you look like that?"

"Brooke!" Peyton yells letting out the air she was holding "You have to calm down"

"I'm trying!" Brooke says in a not so calm voice

"What did the hospital say?"

"That she would call the police and fire department and try to get someone out here as soon as possible but with the storm and the road being flooded it might take a while."

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says looking around.

"The nurse said that labor usually takes a long time and that you should be fine until someone can get here to help you or the road is passable"

"Ok" Peyton says again

"Aunt Brooke what's going on?" Sawyer asks looking scared

"Nothing" Brooke bites back

"Jamie, take the batteries, DVD player, movies, snacks and drinks upstairs into your room. Do not come out until Brooke or I tell you it's ok" Peyton says

Jamie looks at her "I can help"

"Taking Sawyer upstairs is helping" Peyton says

"I don't want to leave, momma" Sawyer says with fear in her eyes

"It's bedtime sweetie, so you need to go upstairs and go to bed"

"But you're hurt momma I can tell when you grab your tummy like that"

"Sawyer, I'm fine. Now go with Jamie and go to bed" Peyton says

Sawyer walks over and hugs her momma "I love you momma"

"I love you too baby and I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"come on munchkin" Jamie says "You get to sleep in my room tonight"

"Ok" She says following Jamie up the stairs

Brooke just looks at Peyton during all of that and doesn't say a word. Peyton looks at Brooke "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Brooke asks

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Brooke says "You're the one in labor"

"I know but you're the one who looks like she's about to die"

"Peyton, what the hell are we supposed to do"

"Just wait I guess" Peyton says moving to sit down on the couch

"Just wait your water just broke and you're having contractions and you want to just wait?"

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton says "What are we supposed to do?"

Brooke just looks at her "Ok, we'll wait but shouldn't I get some stuff around just in case?"

Peyton sighs "Yes, Brooke you do that"

"What should I get around?"

"I don't know" Peyton sighs "Towels, scissors"

"ok" Brooke says heading up the stairs. After about 15 minutes Brooke returned and Peyton started laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"I found this emergency kit upstairs in the towel closet." Brooke says "It had scissors, rubber gloves, and all sorts of other stuff. I also brought down all the towels" she adds

"Ok" Peyton says "Aw…." She says grabbing the arm of the chair and bearing down

"Oh shit" Brooke says

I'm fine they are about ten minutes apart. That's still plenty of time"

"You don't know that"

"I can tell that we're not ready yet"

"Ok" Brooke says picking up her phone. She's fidgeting and typing wildly on it. "Bingo!" she shouts

"Bingo what?" Peyton asks

"Thank God for modern technology"

"Why's that?" Peyton asks

"I have the internet on my phone. I found a how to deliver your baby at home website"

Peyton starts laughing.

"What's so fun?"

"We're not going to have to deliver the baby here. I'm sure we're going to be just fine until help gets here"

"Well just in case I want to be prepared"

"Ok" Peyton says having another contraction

"That wasn't 10 minutes!"

"I know" Peyton says

"They're getting closer"

"Brooke, it's ok"

Brooke doesn't respond to Peyton she just continues to read. After about 3 minutes Peyton starts breathing hard again.

"Shit!" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "Listen Brooke you might have to deliver this baby. The contractions are getting closer and the baby has dropped. I didn't want to say anything but I can't hide it any longer. "

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever we have too"

"Ok" Brooke says

"What does the website say?"

"You should be on the floor on a clean sheet"

"Ok, so go upstairs and see if Haley has a sheet and lay it on the kitchen floor"

"I'm going to call 9-1-1"

"Ok"

Brooke runs upstairs and Peyton makes the phone call.

"Hello, my friend called the hospital a little while ago. " Peyton says pausing "Our address 1212 Raven Ln." she pauses again "I was just wondering how much longer until someone would be here?" pausing "Ok, thank you" the person on the other end says a few more things to Peyton "Good bye" Peyton says hanging up the phone

Brooke has returned by this time and is looking at Peyton. "What's going on?"

"Well, the good news is that we're next on the list to receive service"

"Oh thank God" Brooke says

"The bad news is that there is a fire, a car accident and the road is still flooded. The lady said that as soon as the accident's cleaned up and if there are no other accidents someone will be here to help us but until then we're going to have to do it ourselves. She said call her back when the contractions are 3 minutes away and she'll talk you throw it"

"Peyton, I don't think I can do this"

"You're going to have too, Brooke, or we will both die"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Then I'll do what I have to do!"

"I know you will"

Brooke looks at her cell phone and reads the website some more. "I think I'll drive down and see how bad the road is"

"Brooke, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"I have to Peyton" Brooke says getting up and grabbing a coat. She opens the front door and starts to walk out Peyton rushes behind her. Brooke turns to look at Peyton. "Shit!"

Peyton looks around "Shit is right"

The driveway was flooded and the front yard was too. There was no way in hell they were getting out of there today, maybe not tomorrow either. Brooke knew now that there was no way out of this and that she was going to have to deliver Peyton's baby and pray to God that she doesn't kill them both.

"Ow!" Peyton screams "Brooke, I'm in pain and the contractions are getting closer together"

"Damnit!" Brooke shouts "We're going to have to do this Peyt"

"I know, Brooke"

"You should probably lay down"

"I wish Lucas were here"

"Me too" Brooke sighs "I wish someone else was here to help us"

"Me too" Peyton says sighing

"Ok, get on the floor"

"I don't feel like I need to push yet, Brooke"

"Ok so what does that mean?"

"I just need to relax. Let's go sit in the living room. "Peyton says grabbing some towels to sit on.

Brooke and Peyton went into the living room. Peyton put the towels down on the couch and she lays down on it. She takes her magazine and starts reading it. The contractions start to get worse and Brooke can see it in her eyes. She's breathing harder and harder.

"Peyton, you're in pain aren't you?"

Peyton just shakes her head.

"Do you want to push?"

"No!" Peyton says

"Peyton, I promise I'll do my best to get your baby out safe"

"I know you will I'm just scared"

"Peyton, you can't hold it in there. Do you feel like you should push?"

Peyton shakes her head yes.

"Ok, honey let's go into the kitchen"

Brooke helps Peyton into the kitchen onto the clean sheet. She then props her back up with some pillows she found. Peyton continues her breathing to help with the contractions.

"They're about 2 minutes apart now, P."

"I know, Brooke"

"What should I do?"

"I don't freakin' know!"

"I'm scared"

"Me too" Peyton sighs "Call 9-1-1"

"Ok" Brooke says dialing the phone and putting it on speaker phone.

"_Hello" A soft sweet voice says_

"Hello. This is 1212 Raven Ln."

"_Oh, yes. The pregnant woman. Is this Miss Davis?"_

"Yes" Brooke answers "And we can't wait anymore. My friend's contractions are 2 minutes apart and she feels like she should push"

"_Ok" the voice on the phone says "I can talk you through this"_

"Ok" Brooke says nervously

"_Do you have her on a clean, hard surface?"_

"Yes, she's lying on the kitchen floor on top of a clean sheet"

"_Ok, good. Now make sure your hands are super clean"_

"I have an emergency kit with rubber gloves in it"

"_Great, put them on"_

Brooke puts the gloves on and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, the gloves are on"

"_Is she ready to push?'_

Brooke looks at Peyton and she just shakes her head yes.

"Yes"

"_Get her in a squatting position. This will shorten the birth canal and help speed up labor."_

Brooke helps Peyton get into a squatting position. She looked really uncomfortable. "She looks uncomfortable" Brooke says into the phone

"I'm ok"

"_If this position is too uncomfortable lay back down on your back but it will take longer for the baby to come out"_

"I can do it"

Brooke just smiles at her

"_You're going to have your friend push and you need to watch for the baby's head to come out. Do not pull on the baby at any time. Just use one hand to support the baby's head and the other to stroke the baby's nose to get all the mucus out. Also, clean out the baby's mouth as soon as it's head comes out."_

"Ok_" _Brooke saysshe looks at Peyton "Honey, you're going to have to push"

Peyton just shakes her head and pushes. While she's pushing Peyton screams as loud as she can

"She's screaming!" Brooke says

"_I know." The woman says "It's going to be ok"_

"I see it's head"

"_That's good" the woman offers "Remember to not pull on it but support it and clean out it's nose and mouth"_

"Peyton, push again"

Peyton pushes and the baby's head emerges from Peyton. Peyton pushes again and one shoulder comes out. She pushes again and the other shoulder comes out. With one more push the baby comes out the rest of the way. Brooke grabs the baby and strokes the nose downward and the mucus comes out. She then cleans out the baby's mouth. The baby starts crying.

"The baby's out!" Brooke screams "Now what? My friend is bleeding all over"

"_Did you clean out it's nose and mouth?"_

"Yes"

"_is the cord long enough to reach to the mother's chest?"_

"Yes, I think so"

"_Take the mother's shirt off and put the baby skin to skin on the mother. Do not cut the cord"_

"Ok" Brooke says looking at Peyton "Are you ok?"

Tears are running down Peyton's face "What is it?" Peyton asks softly as she sits down against the pillows.

Brooke smiles at her "A boy"

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Really" Brooke says "Take your top off"

Peyton does what she's told and Brooke lays the newborn baby boy on his mother's chest

"Ok, the baby is on her chest"

"_Great. Now you need to wait for the placenta to come out and when it does just lay it next to the mother. Do not move her. She needs to nurse as soon as possible. I have an ambulance on it's way. It's going to be about 30 minutes. Is there anything else?"_

"What else do I do?"

"_Just wait for help"_

"Thank you" Brooke says and then the phone line goes dead. "Peyton, are you ok?"

"I'm just really tired"

"Ok" Brooke says sighing "Do you think I should try to clean him up a little?"

"Yes" Peyton says

Brooke gets up off the floor and heads to the sink she wets down a washcloth and goes back to the floor. She carefully cleans the baby up and looks at Peyton. Peyton smiles at her.

"Thank you" Peyton says "I think I should try to nurse him"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Can you get a washcloth for his bottom?"

Brooke does what she's asks and then watches as her friend nurses her newborn baby. The baby eats and Peyton talks to him as he does so. After a little while the baby falls asleep and Brooke just sits on the floor next to Peyton.

Peyton looks at Brooke "Thank you so much, Brooke"

"No problem. What are you going to name him?" Brooke says rubbing his head softly

"Lucas" Peyton says "I want him to have his daddy's name"

"That's perfect Peyton. Do you have a middle name?"

"Davis…" She says smiling "Lucas Davis Scott"

"That's a great name" Brooke says smiling

Just then there's a knock on the door and Brooke rushes over to it. Standing there are two paramedics.

"Thank God you're here!"

"We're sorry it took so long."

"Just follow me"

Brooke leads the paramedics to the kitchen and they work quickly to take care of Peyton. They get her on a gurney and out the door.

"I need to get the other kids and we're coming with you guys." Brooke says

Brooke quickly gets Sawyer and Jamie and they all get into the rescue boats. The boats drives off with the newest Scott and ends what was a very dramatic night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Now what?

Peyton is lying in her hospital bed with Sawyer on one side snuggled in sleeping and Baby Luke in his crib sleeping next to her bed. Peyton sighs looking at her children. She can't fathom what had just happened the night before but she was thankful that Brooke was there to help her. She could have lost her son and her own life.

"I wish you were here" she whispers looking towards heaven. "How am I going to do this alone?" she adds in a soft voice

"You don't have to do it alone" A voice says from the door making Peyton jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the voice says walking towards her

"It's ok, Brooke." Peyton says smiling at the person the voice came from. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Jamie had basketball practice at frickin' 7:30 in the morning! Who has practice at 7:30 in the morning in the summer?"

Peyton laughs "I don't know but I think Jamie is going to basketball camp not just practice and it's all day"

Brooke rolls her eyes "Well whatever it is why in the hell does it have to start at 7:30?"

"Aw… Aunt Brooke you just said a bad word" A sleepy little voice says from the bed next to her mother.

Peyton laughs again "Yeah, Aunt Brooke!" she says smiling

Brooke rolls her eyes again "I'm glad I came to see you Scotts this morning" she says in a sarcastic voice as she walks over and picks Baby Luke up and goes to the chair next to Peyton's bed. "Good morning, little man." She says kissing him on the head then looks at Peyton "You know you don't have to do this alone, Peyt"

Peyton looks at Brooke "I'm essentially alone, Brooke. I mean I know I have people here but it's not the same as having a partner here. Who's going to take turns with me getting up in the middle of the night? Who's going to grab me a diaper when he has a blowout? Who's going to reassure me when something happens that I don't think should happen?"

Brooke just looks at her

"I'm alone, Brooke. My husband died unexpectedly and I have no idea what I'm going to do next. My house is being sold as we speak and I'm moving back to a town my husband hated and I buried him in. I have two little children, no job, nothing." Peyton says looking out the window "What am I supposed to do?"

Sawyer looks at her momma "I'll help you momma" she says smiling at her "I'm a good helper and I can get you diapers"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer "Thank you baby" she says kissing her on the top of the head

Brooke looks at Baby Luke, then Sawyer and she takes a deep breath. "I know I haven't been around much to help you and I know you're pissed off at me but I'm here now and I want to help you"

Peyton sighs "Brooke, that's sweet but…"

"Move in with me" Brooke says looking Peyton right in the eyes

"What?" Peyton says taken aback looking at Brooke

"You could move in with me"

"Brooke, you're out of your mind!"

Brooke sighs "No, I'm not Peyton" she says sighing "Listen, Peyton, I have a big house. Enough room for all of us and I can help you. You know I've always wanted a family and kids around and it just hasn't worked out for me. I know I'm not Lucas but I can help you." She pauses "I want to help you. You're my best friend and together we can make it work"

"Brooke, it's really nice of you it is but we can't live with you"

"Why not, momma?" Sawyer pipes up

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Because honey we have to have our own house"

"My house will be your house, Peyt" Brooke says "You lived there before"

"It's different now, Brooke"

"No, it isn't Peyton and you know it! You don't have to be like this. I am willing to help you. I want to help you."

Peyton sighs and is about to say something when Baby Luke stirs in Brooke's arms and Brooke looks down at him.

"Hey, little man" She say smiling at him "You want to live with Aunt Brooke don't you?"

Baby Luke stirs again "I'd take that as a yes"

"Well what am I going to do for a job?"

"You have a recording company!" Brooke says

"True" Peyton says

"Plus, you're not hurting for money, Peyt"

"I know" She says sighing

"So what's your excuse now?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea"

"Well you have time to think about it. Naley will be home soon and although I love them they'll drive you crazy and you'll be ready to think about moving out." Brooke says "And you won't want to be alone so just remember my door is open" she adds

"I'll keep that in mind" Peyton says

"Good" Brooke says "So when do you get to bust out of here"

"Hopefully today. The doctor said everything looks good so there isn't a reason to keep me here."

"That's good" Brooke says "I guess I should stick around to take your ass home"

"I can take a cab!" Peyton says

Brooke rolls her eyes at her "No, I'll take you home"

Peyton smiles at her then she looks at Baby Luke "I should probably feed him." Peyton says "He hasn't eating in a few hours"

"He's not crying" Brooke says

"Nah, he's still pretty tired so he doesn't ask for it yet" Peyton says

"Well then I guess you should feed him" Brooke says getting up and handing Baby Luke to Peyton "And I'll take Little Miss and feed her" she adds picking Sawyer up off the bed

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"No problem" Brooke answers walking towards the door "See we're already making it work"

Peyton just smiles at her and she walks out of the door. Peyton starts nursing Baby Luke and looks at him.

"What are we going to do little man?" She says sighing "Your daddy's gone and we're all alone. I have no idea how to do this without him. I wish he was here"

The little baby in Peyton's arms didn't have any reaction he just attached to her nipple and started sucking. Peyton wished that her life could be as easy as the little boy's lying in her arms. Baby Luke is drinking slowly and Peyton is enjoying the bonding between to two of them. She didn't have that with Sawyer and by the time she was home Sawyer was already used to the bottle. The door to her room opens slowly and she sees a little head of blonde curls walking into the room.

"I'm back momma"

Peyton laughs. She thanks God every day for her daughter because she really was what was making her get up every day.

Brooke walks in behind Sawyer. "How's it going?" she asks

"Slowly" Peyton says "He's not a fast eater at all"

"I wanna hold Baby Lukey" Sawyer says from beside the bed

"Oh you do" Peyton says smiling at her "Well have Brooke help you climb up here and you can hold Baby Lukey"

Brooke walks over and lifts Sawyer up onto the bed. Sawyer climbs up next to her mother and kisses her little brother on the forehead.

"He's little momma"

"Yes, he is" Peyton says "So we have to be very careful while we hold him, ok?"

"Ok, momma" She says

Brooke looks at the little family and her heart breaks. So much has happened to them and she hopes they'll make it through it all. Peyton looks up at Brooke and Brooke walks closer to them.

"Will you take him for a minute?" She asks

Brooke gently lifts the baby out of Peyton's arms. She holds him close to her body. Peyton moves so she's sitting up more and positions Sawyer so she can help her hold him.

"Ok, Sawyer" Brooke says "Make sure you hold his head and be very careful with him, ok"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

Brooke hands the baby to Peyton and Sawyer. Sawyer puts her arm around Baby Luke's head and then hugs him close to her. She leans down and kisses him softly on the head. Sawyer starts singing softly to her little brother. She sings a song that Peyton sings to her all the time. Once the song was finished Sawyer looks at her mom.

"I'll read to Baby Luke every night momma" she says smiling

"I think he'll like that" Peyton says

"You know what else momma" Sawyer says looking down at her baby brother.

"What sweetheart"

"I'll give Baby Luke my puppy blankie."

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Oh baby you don't have to do that. You love your puppy blankie"

Sawyer sighs "I know momma" she says "But daddy gave that too me and it's really the only boy stuffed animal I have. I think Baby Luke should have it cuz it's from daddy"

Tears flow down Peyton's face "that's very nice of you sweetheart."

"He needs to have things from daddy too"

Brooke couldn't believe that Sawyer was so selfless. Peyton and Lucas had done a great job with her. They should be proud of their daughter and she's only 5.

Before anyone could say anything else the doctor walks into the room. "How's everyone this morning?"

"Great" Peyton says

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good actually" she answers

"You were very lucky." The doctor says "Your friend saved you and your son"

"I know and I'm grateful for that"

"Well I need to do an exam and if everything looks good you can go home"

"I'd love that!" Peyton says

The doctor turns to look at Brooke "Um, it's probably best if you wait out in the waiting room"

Peyton starts laughing "She can stay. After all she's already seen what's down there"

Brooke laughs and smiles at Peyton. Peyton just nods. "Will you take the baby and Sawyer for me?"

Brooke nods and walks over taking Baby Lucas from Peyton and helping Sawyer down. "Come on, kiddo" Brooke says to Sawyer "Let's go wait on the other side of the room so the doctor can check on your momma"

Sawyer follows Brooke to the other side of the room where the TV was and the doctor pulled the curtain a little. The doctor examines Peyton and then opens the curtain again.

"Everything looks great. I'm going to send my nurse in with some paperwork and you and your son will be out of here within the hour. If you'd like you can get dressed while you wait."

"Thank you" Peyton says as the doctor exits the room. Peyton's smile fades from her face.

"What's the matter?" Brooke says

"I don't have any clothes for him or myself for that matter"

Brooke sighs "Well Sawyer and I can handle that"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "How?"

"Would you like to go with me to pick out an outfit for your baby brother?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer shouts

Brooke looks at Peyton "We'll be back before you know it"

"I really think Sawyer should stay here with me" Peyton says

Sawyer turns to look at her mother "Momma" She says in her whiny voice "I want to go pick out Baby Luke's outfit"

Peyton sighs "Ok, fine, but stay very close to Brooke"

Sawyer smiles "I will momma"

"Have fun" Peyton says "Brooke, did you bring my purse with you?"

"For what?" Brooke asks

"Money for the clothes for Baby Luke"

Brooke rolls her eyes "I have it covered"

"Brooke" Peyton says

Brooke just smiles "See you soon"

Brooke walks out carrying Sawyer and they head for the baby store. They walk into the store and Brooke looks around. All of a sudden she panics.

"Sawyer" She says looking at the little girl holding her hand

"Yes" Sawyer says smiling

"Does momma have a carseat for Baby Luke?"

"Not here"

"Does she have anything here for Baby Luke?"

"No" Sawyer says shaking her head. "She was working on the nursery at home but she didn't have much done there either"

Brooke sighs "Ok, sweetheart" Brooke says taking out her phone "We have a lot of work to do"

Brooke dials a number and talks into the phone "Get to the baby store on Main Street now and bring help!"

Sawyer looks at Brooke. Brooke smiles at her "Honey, we have a lot of shopping to do"

"Why?" Sawyer asks

"Because your little brother is coming home today and he doesn't even have a bed to sleep in"

"He can sleep with momma and me"

"No, babies need a baby bed to sleep in"

"Ok, then we better get shopping" Sawyer says

Brooke gets a cart and puts Sawyer in the top.

"What do we need first?" Sawyer asks

"I don't know" Brooke says "How about clothes"

"How about diapers?" Sawyer says

"That's a great idea"

Brooke walks over to the diaper section of the store. Brooke starts looking at all the diapers. "What size diapers do you think Baby Luke needs?"

Sawyer just shrugs her shoulders. Brooke looks a little more. She then saw boxes of newborn diapers.

"Found them!" She says smiling at Sawyer

"Great" Sawyer says "I think we're going to need a lot of those"

"I think you're right" Brooke says as she puts two boxes of 108 count newborn diapers in the cart. Brooke then got wipes, powder, diaper cream, baby soap, baby first aid kit, towels, disposable washcloths, burp clothes, and anything else she saw in the aisle as she walks away. Next she went and got bottles, a breast pump, bags to keep the milk in, and soothing pads for Peyton's nipples. As she was walking out of the aisle she saw Mouth and Skillz looking around for them.

"Uncle Skillz, Uncle Mouth!" Sawyer yells

"Hey mini P. Scott" Skillz says "What you up too?"

"Momma had our baby last night"

Skillz looks at Brooke "It's true and she's bring him home today and she has nothing there"

"She had a boy?" Skillz asks

"Yeah" Sawyer says "Baby Lucas"

Skillz smiles "Cool"

"Yeah" Brooke smiles "But we have to get a room ready at Haley and Nathan's house for her"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "No your house"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "I don't think that's a good idea"

"I wanna go to your house now and live with you"

Brooke sighs and Skillz looks at her "I don't think that would be a good idea, Brooke."

"My house" Brooke says "I'll deal with the fallout"

"What can we do?" Mouth says

"We need to get bedroom furniture" Brooke says "For Sawyer too. There is so much to do!"

"Let's get baby Scott hooked up first" Skillz says "and then worry about the rest."

"Sounds like a plan" Brooke says. Brooke, Skillz, Mouth and Sawyer finish shopping and Skillz and Mouth took all the stuff back to Brooke's house while Brooke and Sawyer went back to the hospital.

Peyton was sitting up in the rocking chair feeding Baby Luke when Brooke and Sawyer walked back in.

"Hey" She says looking at her daughter "You two were gone for a really long time"

"We got you a new outfit to wear home, momma" Sawyer says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says "Did you remember to get Baby Luke an outfit too?"

"We sure did!" Sawyer says

Brooke looks at Peyton "Um, Peyt, do you have a carseat for him?"

Peyton's smile faded "Oh my goodness!" she says "I don't. I don't have anything for him"

Sawyer smiles "We got him one momma!"

Peyton looks surprised "What?"

"Aunt Brooke and I got Baby Luke a carseat at the store and some clothes, and diapers"

"Wow" Peyton says "That was really nice of you guys. I guess I didn't think about all of that"

"Can you go home?" Brooke asks

"Yes" Peyton says "We're just waiting for you"

"Perfect" Brooke says handing her a box "This is for you"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No" Peyton says "Can you just take him?"

"Sure" Brooke says as Peyton stands up and hands Baby Luke to Brooke. Peyton then walks into the bathroom and gets dressed. She comes out in the cute shorts and tank top Brooke bought her.

"You look beautiful, momma" Sawyer says

"Thank you" Peyton says "And thanks for the clothes, Brooke"

"You're welcome" Brooke says "I didn't dress him because I thought you might want too"

"Thanks" Peyton says and Brooke hands her a bag. Peyton pulls out a blue, white, and gray bodysuit with a matching hat and a pair of gray shorts and socks. "These are so cute" Peyton says "thanks again"

"You're welcome"

Peyton dresses Baby Luke and then situations him in his carseat. She smiles at him and then smiles at Sawyer. "Are you ready baby girl?"

"Yep!" Sawyer says looking at her momma

"You have to leave in a wheelchair" Brooke says

"I know and it's stupid" Peyton says "Will you carry Baby Luke out?"

"I sure will"

A nurse comes in and pushes Peyton out of the hospital. Brooke had a base all set up in her car and put Baby Luke in the car. She then helped Peyton get in. Once they were all settled she started driving. Peyton was confused.

"Brooke, Nathan and Haley's house is the other way"

"I know" Brooke says "You're going to my house"

"The hell I am!" Peyton says

"Please, momma" Sawyer says

Peyton turns to look at her daughter "No, Sawyer! We're staying at Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's!"

"But you don't want to live there and we can live with Aunt Brooke"

Peyton just looks at Brooke "Take me to Haley and Nathan's!"

Brooke sighs "Ok, I will but I have to go to my house any way because I'm expecting a delivery and I have to be there. I'll take you back to Haley and Nathan's after we pick up Jamie from camp"

"Fine!" Peyton says

The rest of the ride is quiet until they reach Brooke's house. Brooke helps Peyton and the kids get into her house. She sits the carseat down in the living room and looks around. Skillz and Mouth had everything put away. She sighed because she knew that Peyton wasn't going to be happy. Sawyer looks between her aunt and her mother. She could tell that her momma was upset but she didn't know why. She thought living here would be fun. She thought her Aunt Brooke was fun. Sawyer walks over and climbs up on her momma's lap.

"Momma" she says softly

Peyton takes a deep breath "What honey"

"Why are you mad at Aunt Brooke?"

"I'm not" Peyton says with a harsh tone

"Yes, you are" Sawyer says smiling up at her mother "I can see it in your face"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the look on her daughter's face.

"What's so funny momma?"

"Nothing" Peyton says

"Momma" Sawyer says smiling at her "Aunt Brooke and I got some other things for Baby Lucas today"

"You did?" Peyton says looking over at Brooke

"Yes, would you like to see all the stuff?"

Peyton looks at Brooke again "Is the stuff here?"

"Maybe…" Sawyer says

"Sawyer" Peyton says looking at her daughter

"Uncle Skillz and Uncle Mouth brought it here while we came back to get you"

"Oh they did, did they?" Peyton says giving Brooke a dirty look at this point

"I bet if we ask Aunt Brooke she's show us where they put it"

Peyton takes a deep breath "Brooke" she says in her calmest pissed off voice

Brooke walks over and looks at Peyton "Yes" She says with a big smile on her face

"What is Sawyer talking about?"

"We're going to live her momma!" Sawyer says jumping off Peyton's lap and grabbing her hand for her to stand up.

Peyton glares at Brooke. In fact, if looks could kill Brooke would be dead. "Sawyer, we're not going to live here honey"

"But momma" Sawyer says batting her eyes "Aunt Brooke got everything Baby Luke needs so we can stay here"

"Maybe Aunt Brooke should take me and show me what she got today"

Sawyer smiles "Yeah momma!" she says "Let's go check it out"

Peyton stands up and sighs. Brooke smiles at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Follow me"

Peyton and Sawyer follow Brooke up the stairs. There were three doors and Brooke opened the first one. She moves to the side so Peyton could walk into the room first. Peyton looks around and tears form in her eyes. In the room there was a crib, changing table, dresser and a rocker. The bed had a sports themed sheet and comforter on it and a sports mobile hanging above the bed. The changing table was stocked with diapers, wipes, powder, cream, and a baby first aid kit. There were receiving blankets and burp clothes on the shelf. Peyton walks over and opens the dresser. It was full of clothes. She turns to look at Brooke.

"Why?" She asks

Brooke smiles at her "I wanted to show you I was here for you"

"Brooke, we can't live with you"

"Peyton, we've lived together before and Sawyer wants to stay here"

Peyton looks at Sawyer and Sawyer smiles at her. Peyton sighs. "I don't know"

"Stop trying to fight it" Brooke says "I'll help you and if you feel like one day you can handle it on your own I'll help you find a new place to live"

Peyton sighs again "Brooke…"

"Just say yes!" Sawyer says

Peyton looks at her daughter and smile "This is temporary"

"Of course" Brooke says "Whenever you're ready to move I'll help you find a house"

"Deal!" Peyton says

"I figured you could stay in your old room downstairs and Sawyer could have the other room up here"

"That will work" Peyton says but at first I think Baby Luke should stay downstairs"

"Of course" Brooke says "I have a bassinet for him"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

Peyton didn't know what to say. Just a few days ago she was so furious with Brooke she never thought she'd forgive her. Now she couldn't imagine being mad at her.

"Thank you" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "You're welcome"

Peyton's cell phone starts ringing in her pocket and she pulls it out. "Oh my gosh! It's Haley. We forgot to call them!"

"We did" Brooke says

Peyton answers the phone "Hello"

"_Hello" _Haley says through the phone

"How's it going?"

"_Great!" Haley says "Karen said that if you don't want all your furniture she'll store it for you."_

Peyton sighs "Leave it in the house. Sell the house fully furnished. If you'll just pack up our personal belongings that's all we need. Make sure to pack everything in Luke's office. Go through everything and bring all his books. I can get furniture here for the price it would cost to bring it over"

"_Sounds good. Um, how's Jamie?"_

"Good, he's at basketball camp right now"

"_And you and Brooke?"_

"We're good. We had a bad storm here last night. My water broke"

"_Oh no!" Haley yells into the phone "Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, Hales" Peyton says smiling "You have a nephew!

"_Nathan!" _Peyton hears Haley scream

"_Peyton, what's wrong?" Nathan says into the phone_

Peyton starts laughing "Nothing's wrong, Nathan"

"_We're both here" Haley says_

"Ok, you two. Nothing's wrong. Just finish up there and get home so you can meet your nephew!"

"_A boy" Nathan says "You had a boy"_

"Lucas Davis Scott" Peyton says "And it's quite the story and we'll tell you all about it when you get home"

"_Send us a picture" Haley yells_

"Will do"

"_Ok, well we were just checking in and now we're going to pack twice as fast. See you soon" Haley says_

"See you soon" Peyton says hanging up the phone. She smiles and then yawns. "That was Nathan and Haley. They were just checking in"

Brooke just nods her head "You look tired" She says

"I am" Peyton says

"Well how about you take a nap while I go and pick up Jamie and some dinner?"

"Ok" Peyton says following Brooke out of the nursery and down the stairs.

Sawyer comes running out of the room "Wait!" she yells and both Peyton and Brooke turn around to look at her

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Peyton asks

"Where's my room?"

Brooke starts laughing and walks back up the stairs. "Come here munchkin" she says picking Sawyer up and walking towards the other door. Peyton walks back up behind them. Brooke opens the door. "This will be your room"

Sawyer looks around "There's nothing in here!" She says looking at her momma

Peyton smiles "That's perfect!" she says "Now we can go shopping and pick out whatever you want and I can paint the walls however you want"

"Really?" Sawyer says

"Really" Peyton replies "And when all your stuff gets here it will feel just like home. Until then you can sleep in my room with me"

"Can I sleep with Aunt Brooke sometimes?"

"Well Aunt Brooke might want to have her bed to herself, so…"

"So of course you can sleep with me!" Brooke says "I have a really big bed. We can probably all sleep in it"

Sawyer smiles "Great!"

Brooke looks at Peyton "So this is ok?"

Peyton sighs "I guess it's going to have to be." She answers looking at Sawyer smiling

Peyton didn't want this but she needed the help. She knew that Brooke would only love her children with all her heart and that she would be great help. She sighs knowing that this is the right thing to do. Brooke smiles at Peyton because she was so excited that they were going to be P. Sawyer and B. Davis again. She knew they would be. She just didn't know how long it would take to get there. She just hoped sooner than later. For now, she'd just love up Peyton's babies. That's all she could do and she hoped it would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reality

Peyton had been living in overdrive. Her husband dies, her baby's born in her best friend's house, she moves and takes an active role in her company. She hadn't really had a chance to sit down. She missed Lucas like crazy but Baby Luke and Sawyer didn't allow her time to feel sorry for herself. She'd take a few minutes at night when everyone was sleeping to go sit out back on the deck, look up at the stars, and talk to him. She knew he was listening. She knew he could see them and she knew that he'd be glad that her and the kids were in Tree Hill. She wasn't digging living with Brooke. She felt like a guest not like it was her home. She loved the help but was still very uncomfortable. All her stuff arrived from New Zealand so she was trying to find a place for all of that and get Sawyer settled in.

Sawyer was doing surprisingly well and Peyton was glad for that. She had very few moments where she really broke down because Lucas was gone. Every night she would lay in bed and talk to her daddy and during the day she'd tell Baby Luke all about him. Jamie made it his job to take her to the Rivercourt every day and Skillz would take her to Lucas' grave when she wanted to. Peyton just couldn't go there. It was different for her. She hadn't been to the cemetery since she and Sawyer took the flowers. She didn't even go and visit her mom. Nathan had taken Sawyer to get Peyton flowers once a week. Sawyer liked being in Tree Hill with her family. She didn't even have a hard time adjusting to her new life.

Brooke's life had been turned upside down. Her house was full of people and stuff everywhere. She never realized how much stuff children had. She was always picking up Sawyer's toys and helping Peyton do loads and loads of laundry. She'd never been happier in her life. She started sleeping with her door open so she could hear Baby Luke and get up and go sit with Peyton. There wasn't much she could do when he was hungry because Peyton was nursing but she could keep her company. She also made sure she was home at night to have dinner with the Scotts. She never saw her life like this and she was so thrilled her best friend and children were home even though it was a horrible situation that got them here.

It was 3:30 in the morning and Baby Luke was crying hysterically. It was the first time Brooke had come in late and she was so tired she hadn't heard Baby Luke get up and she didn't hear him screaming. Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She needed help. Baby Luke was changed, fed, and now just crying for no reason. This hadn't happened before and she didn't know what to do. She walks down the hall a little and stands in Brooke's doorway.

"Brooke" She whispers

Brooke moves a little but doesn't get up

"Brooke" She says again. She didn't know how she was sleeping through Baby Luke's screaming

This time Brooke rolled over and opened her eyes "Peyton?" she asks

"Brooke, I need help"

Brooke sits up "What's the matter?"

"I can't get him to stop crying" Peyton says with tears running down her face "I'm so tired and I fed him and changed him and he's still crying"

"Ok, honey" Brooke says getting up and walking over to Peyton "Give him here"

Brooke takes Baby Luke and starts bouncing him while patting him softly. Peyton walks over and sits on Brooke's bed.

"It's going to be ok, Peyt" Brooke says following her. "He'll settle down"

"I don't know, Brooke" Peyton says "Listen to him"

Brooke did think he was crying harder than she'd ever heard him before. She leans her face down and kisses him on the forehead. She frowns at Peyton.

"Peyt, he feels a little warm"

"He does?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" Brooke replies "Feel him"

Peyton gets up and feels him "There's a thermometer in my room, I'll go get it"

Peyton walks out of Brooke's room and into her room returning with a forehead thermometer. She puts it on his forehead and waits for it to beep. She looks at it.

"Well?" Brooke says

"It's 99.0" Peyton says "It's not high enough to get worried."

"Then why is he crying?"

"I don't know, Brooke!" Peyton snaps "If I knew that then I'd be able to make him stop!"

Brooke takes a deep breath "Why don't you go and lay down for a little while and I'll see what I can do to help"

Peyton just gets up and walks back into her room. Brooke sighs. "Now Baby Luke what's the matter?" she says as she walks outside onto the back deck. She walks back and forth with Baby Luke singing and bouncing him. After about 20 minutes of doing this and he finally calms down and Brooke sighs. She walks back into the house and walks into the Peyton's room. Baby Luke was still awake so she didn't want to lay him down. She walks over to the rocking chair and sits in it. She gently rocks Baby Luke and he falls asleep and so does she.

Peyton didn't know how long she's slept and she panicked when she woke up. She couldn't remember where Baby Luke was. She jumped up and looked towards the bassinet. A smile fills her face when she sees Brooke sitting in the rocking chair holding her son. She turns and looks at the clock it was 8:30. She couldn't believe that Baby Luke hadn't woke up again to eat or that Sawyer wasn't in her room wanting breakfast. She walks over to the rocking chair and kisses Baby Luke on the forehead. She then kneels down beside it.

"Brooke" She says softly shaking her

Brooke stirs a little and then looks at her "Hey" She says looking down at Baby Luke "I didn't want to lay him down. It took twenty minutes for him to settle down and then he still wasn't asleep. I hope you don't mind I just decided to sit here and rock him. I must have fallen asleep"

"That's ok" Peyton says "Thank you so much for your help. He must have really enjoyed being held because he didn't wake up for a feeding"

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "Is that going to mess up his schedule?"

"No" Peyton says "He'll be fine"

Just then her bedroom door flies open and Sawyer is standing there "Good Morning" she says with a huge smile on her face

Peyton laughs "What if I was sleeping and you came in here like that?" she says walking over and picking her little girl up giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"I could hear you talking momma so I knew you were awake"

Peyton smiles at her "Well aren't you a smarty!"

Sawyer frowns when she sees Brooke "You two had a sleepover without me?"

Brooke laughs "No, honey" she says "Baby Luke just wouldn't go to sleep"

"Oh" Sawyer says "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Brooke says

Peyton laughs "I'll make breakfast" she says carrying Sawyer towards the door

"Coffee, first please" Brooke says getting up still holding Baby Luke

They all head into the kitchen. Peyton sits Sawyer on a stool and hands her a sketch pad and crayons. Brooke sits next to her with the baby in tow.

"You know, P, Scott, you could bottle feed Baby Luke and then you wouldn't have to get up as much."

Peyton looks at her confused "I'd still have to get up and feed him. I'd also have to pump so it wouldn't matter"

"Oh" Brooke says "I was just trying to think of a way I could help you"

"I appreciate your suggestion but right now it's just easier to nurse him. You were very helpful last night"

Brooke just smiles at Peyton and Baby Luke starts to fuss in her arms. "I think someone's waking up and is going to be hungry"

"Yeah I can tell it's time to eat" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her confused.

"My boobs are sore" Peyton says frankly

Sawyer laughs. "I guess Aunt Brooke's going to have to make breakfast while momma feeds Baby Luke"

"The coffee's done" Peyton says

"I'll make breakfast" Brooke says "You take care of little man here"

Brooke gets up and hands Peyton Baby Luke. Peyton walks into the living room so she can nurse him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brooke asks

"I want French Toast!" Sawyer says in a cheerful voice

Brooke sighs "Didn't we have French toast yesterday?"

"No" Sawyer says shaking her head "We had waffles yesterday"

"Oh, ok" Brooke says "I guess French toast it is"

The front door opens and Haley and Jamie walk in.

"Morning" Haley says

"Hey" Sawyer says running out of the kitchen "Hi Jamie" She says jumping into his arms.

"Hey princess" Jamie says giving her a big hug "You ready to go to the Rivercourt?"

"No" Sawyer says looking at him "We haven't even eaten breakfast yet"

"Oh" Jamie says with a funny look on his face

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asks

"Well I'm leaving in a half hour"

Sawyer looks at him confused "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to an amusement park with my friend."

Sawyer looks at him "Ok" she says

"You're not mad?" Jamie asks

"Why would I be mad?" Sawyer asks

"I don't know"

"We can go to the Rivercourt tomorrow"

"Ok" Jamie says

"Hey munchkin come here and help me" Brooke calls from the kitchen

"I gotta go" Sawyer says "Have fun today Jamie."

Jamie looks at Peyton "I thought she'd be mad at me for not taking her to the Rivercourt"

Peyton smiles "She usually doesn't get mad"

"She's not even sad" Haley says

"She'll be alright. I'm going to take her shopping today anyway because we need to do her bedroom"

"I promise I'll take her tomorrow" Jamie says

"I know you will" Peyton says "Why don't you go get some breakfast before you go"

"Ok" Jamie says walking into the kitchen

Haley sits down next to Peyton "How's it going?"

"Ok, I guess" Peyton says "The kids keep me so busy that during the day I don't really have time to think about it it's at night that I really miss him."

"How's it going living with Brooke?" Haley asks "Is it like old times?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I want to stay mad at her but it's hard because she's helping out so much. Sometimes I think we should find our own home but then I don't know what I'd do without the help"

"You know, Peyt" Haley says taking a deep breath "She got here as fast as she could"

"It's not just the funeral" Peyton says "It's how we grew apart some much. She didn't really keep in touch. I mean I don't even really know what happen between her and Julian"

Haley sighs "No one really knows what happened there"

Peyton looks at Haley "Really? Why not?"

"She didn't talk about it. She just said that he wasn't right for her"

"Hum" Peyton says finishing up with Baby Luke

Haley looks at her "Can I hold him?"

"Of course" Peyton says handing him to her

Brooke walks into the living room "You two want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some" Peyton replies

"Me too" Haley says

The three walk into the kitchen and sit at the table with the kids. They all fill their plates and start eating.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Haley asks taking a bite of French toast

"I'm taking Sawyer shopping so we can start working on her room"

"And you, Brooke?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I don't know" she sighs "Maybe I'll go with Peyton if she wants me too. What are your plans?"

"I'm taking Jamie to meet his friend and then Nathan and I are going away for the day and night. Then we have to be home by 3 tomorrow to meet Jamie"

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah it should be. We're going into Charlotte clubbing or something"

"Well you don't have to be back by three tomorrow" Peyton says "I'd be more than happy to pick Jamie up and he can stay here or I can stay at your place until you get back"

"Thanks, Peyt" Haley says "I'll talk to Nathan or maybe just call you tomorrow if we're having a lot of fun"

"Sounds great"

Jamie looks at the clock on the stove "We gotta go, mom" he says shoving his last piece of French toast in his mouth

"Ok, ok" Haley says standing getting ready to hand Baby Luke to Peyton

"Oh, I'll take him" Brooke says

"You don't have to do that" Peyton says "You're eating"

Brooke laughs a little "So are you and really I don't mind"

Peyton sighs and Haley hands Baby Luke to Brooke.

"I'll call you later" Haley says

"sounds good" Peyton says "have fun"

"I hope so" Haley says raising her eyebrows

"Bye Sawyer" Jamie says

"Bye Jamie" Sawyer say smiling "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok, princess" Jamie says

"Bye everyone" Haley says as she walks out of the door.

Peyton looks at Sawyer "So what are you thinking about for that bedroom of yours?"

Sawyer makes a perplexed look like she was thinking. Then she smiles "New Zealand!"

"What?" Peyton asks confused

"I want you to paint my room to look like New Zealand"

"Oh" Peyton says a little confused "Do you miss New Zealand, baby? Are you unhappy here?"

Sawyer looks at her momma and a huge smile fills her face "No" she says "I love Tree Hill! I just loved how pretty New Zealand was and I thought maybe we could make my room that pretty too"

Peyton smiles "Ok, baby" She says "But you have to ask Brooke because it's her house"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and sticks out her bottom lip and bats her eyes at her "Aunt Brooke" she says softly

Brooke tries not to laugh "Yes, honey"

"Can I pretty pretty please paint my room to look like New Zealand?"

Brooke smiles "I think that would be fine sweetheart"

Sawyer smiles and jumps out of her chair "Thanks!" she says hugging her "Momma, she said yes!"

"Well then I guess we better go get dressed and get ready to go"

"I want to paint that forest that daddy took us too"

Peyton has a confused look on her face "Which forest?"

"The one with the canyon"

_Peyton smiles "Oh Whirinaki Forest"_

"Yeah that's the one momma. The picture in the frame in my room"

"Well I think that would be perfect" Peyton says smiling at Sawyer

"Aunt Brooke, you better go get ready so you can come too!" Sawyer says smiling at her

Brooke looks at Peyton "I don't know sweetie"

"You said you wanted to come" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Ok then"

"Let's clean up, first" Peyton says looking at Sawyer

"Ok" Sawyer says taking plates off the table and over to the sink

The three cleared the table and did the dishes before getting dressed and heading out to the stores. They needed paints and bedding and curtains and all sorts of stuff. The first stop they made was to the hardware store. Peyton hadn't said much to Brooke on the ride. In fact, Sawyer did most of the talking. Brooke hated that.

"So, what does this place we're going to create look like?" Brooke asks as she carries Baby Luke around the store.

"It's beautiful" Sawyer says smiling

"Did you bring the picture?" Peyton asks

"Yes, momma" Sawyer says holding out the picture frame

"Well hand it to Brooke so she can see it"

"Ok" Sawyer says holding out the picture frame and Brooke took it.

"Wow" Brooke says looking at the picture "It's beautiful. The waterfall is cool"

"Yeah" Sawyer says "Daddy took us there a couple of times"

"Hum" Brooke says "I wonder if we could put a real waterfall in your room"

Peyton looks at her "Brooke!" she says "That's insane"

"Maybe" Brooke says "But we should check into it. I've seen them in office building before"

"True but I bet they cost a fortune"

Brooke starts laughing "Peyton" she says "We both have a ton of money"

"True" Peyton says "but Lucas and I don't spend our money crazily"

"Well spending money on your kids isn't crazy"

"You're right but spending large amounts of money is"

Brooke sighs "It's your decision"

"Thank you" Peyton says

"So what do we need" Brooke says

Sawyer looks at her "Paint, Aunt Brooke, We need lots of paint"

"And fake trees" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says "We better start shopping, then"

They shopped around for a while getting all the right supplies they needed. Peyton had an idea and she just needed to get it started. After the hardware store they went to the material store and Brooke picked out the material to make the bedding. Then they went and ordered a really cool loft bed and forest canopy. They had spent a lot of time shopping and it was starting to get late.

"Momma" Sawyer says from her car seat

"What baby girl"

"I'm hungry" She says with her sweet voice

Brooke turns to look at her "I'm hungry too" she says "How about I take you guys out for dinner?"

"Can we, Momma?" Sawyer asks

"I don't know, Sawyer" Peyton sighs "We've been gone all day and Baby Luke needs a bath and I'm tired"

"But momma" Sawyer says

Peyton sighs "Sawyer" she starts

Brooke looks at Sawyer "I have a great idea!"

"What's that?"

"How about we get take out and eat out on the patio tonight?"

"That sounds fun!" Sawyer says smiling

"Great!" Brooke says "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hamburgers" Sawyer says smiling.

Brooke smiles "Sounds great"

Brooke calls the local diner and they stop on the way home. When they get home they all eat dinner and then Peyton gets up.

Brooke looks at her "Would you like me to give him his bath tonight?"

Peyton looks at her "No, I can handle it"

"I know you can handle it, Peyt. I was just offering" Brooke says looking at her confused

"Brooke, I can take care of my children!"

Brooke didn't know where Peyton's attitude was coming from "Peyt, I thought things were going ok with you staying here?"

"It's fine" Peyton says smiling "I just feel like I've leaned on you a little more than I should"

"What?"

Peyton sighs. She didn't know why she was being so weird towards Brooke. "Listen Brooke, I'm sorry I was so short with you. I just…"

"It's fine" Brooke says "But you know I'm here to help you and I enjoy spending time with the kids."

"I know and I'd like it if you give Baby Luke his bath tonight. It would give me time to spend with Sawyer"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling and getting up to take Baby Luke out of his swing.

"Momma" Sawyer says sweetly

"Yes, baby"

"Can you take me to see daddy?"

Brooke turns to look at her "Sawyer, I can take you tomorrow"

"I want momma to take me"

Brooke looks at Peyton. Peyton smiles at her "It's ok, Brooke" she says "I haven't been there in a while and I think I should take Sawyer if she wants me too"

"ok" Brooke says sighing

Everyone walks into the house. Brooke and Baby Luke head upstairs while Sawyer and Peyton head out the front door and get into Peyton's car. Sawyer is quiet for a little while and then she starts singing. Peyton smiles and starts singing with Sawyer. They sing until they get to the cemetery. Peyton parks the car and she and Sawyer get out. Sawyer runs over to Lucas' plot while Peyton walks over to Anna's plot.

Peyton stands and talks to her mom for a minute and then slowly walks towards Sawyer. She listens to what her daughter is saying.

"Daddy, momma is going to paint my room like the waterfall in New Zealand. It's going to be so cool. We got all this really neat stuff today. Baby Luke is doing great. He cries a lot but Aunt Brooke says that's what babies do. Momma doesn't cry as much as she used too but she still seems really sad. She doesn't laugh like she used to when you were here. I wish you were here with us daddy. I miss you."

Tears start to fall down Peyton's face. Sawyer was so sweet. She couldn't help but crying.

"Momma" Sawyer says turning around looking at her "Wanna come sit with me?"

Peyton takes a deep breath and goes and sits down next to her daughter.

"I was telling daddy about my bedroom"

"That's great, sweetheart" Peyton says

Sawyer crawls onto Peyton's lap and just sits there. Peyton holds her for a few minutes and then sighs.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Peyton asks

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Ok" She says

"Daddy, I miss you. I wish you didn't go to heaven like Grandpa Keith. I wish you were here in Tree Hill with us. I think momma wishes you were here too" Sawyer says looking at Peyton

"Yes, sweetie." Peyton says "I wish your daddy was here too"

Sawyer looks back at Lucas' headstone "Have a great night daddy. I love you" Sawyer says getting up off of Peyton's lap

"Do you want to talk with daddy?"

"No, that's ok" Peyton says "I'll talk to him later"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Peyton gets up and holds her hand out to Sawyer. "Come on, baby girl, let's go home"

Sawyer takes Peyton's hand and they walk back to the car. Sawyer falls asleep on the drive home and Peyton carries her into the house.

"Hi" Brooke says

"Hi" Peyton whispers

"She fell asleep?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'll be right back"

Peyton carries Sawyer up the stairs and then comes back down and sits next to Brooke.

"How'd Baby Luke do?" Peyton asks taking a deep breath

"He is so precious"

"That he is" Peyton says

Brooke can tell something's wrong with Peyton. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…no… I don't know" Peyton says "Sometimes I think I have it all together and I'm doing great and other times I don't. Sometimes I'm so glad to be home and others I'm not."

"Peyton, you just lost your husband and had a baby and moved. There's a lot happening in your life. It's ok to not always have it together. You need to stop trying to take care of everything alone and let me help you. I mean you wait until you're about to lose it and then ask for help. We can get a system down so that I do A,C,E and you do B,D,F. It's ok. That's what you and Lucas would be doing"

"You're not Lucas!" Peyton says sharper than she meant too

Brooke sighs "I know, Peyt, but he's dead and he's not coming back! He isn't going to be here to help you and you're falling apart."

Peyton starts to cry. Brooke didn't mean to push her that far. Brooke moves closer to Peyton and wraps her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, " Brooke says "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't" Peyton says

"I just wish you'd let me help you more" Brooke says

"Brooke, what more is there for you to do?" Peyton says "You do laundry, cook, and get up in the middle of the night. If I asked you to do more I'd be sitting on my ass doing nothing"

"I wish you'd talk to me" Brooke says honestly

"I don't have anything to say" Peyton says

"You're still mad at me" Brooke says

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are, Peyton" Brooke says "I know you and you haven't forgiven me yet"

Peyton sighs "I'm here aren't I?"

Brooke sighs "How about some ice cream?"

Peyton smiles "How about a drink?"

Brooke looks at her in shock "You can't drink!" She says "You have to nurse Luke"

"I know" Peyton says "But that doesn't mean I couldn't use one"

"Ice cream!" Brooke says "That will help"

Brooke gets up and walks into the kitchen. She returns with two tubs of ice cream. She hands one to Peyton. Peyton smiles and takes it. They eat their ice cream for a few minutes and then Peyton sighs.

"Sawyer misses Lucas so much"

"I know she does" Brooke says sighing "But she's doing ok, you know that right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that her daddy died"

"No, it doesn't but you're helping her handle it" Brooke says "You're doing a really good job helping her actually"

Peyton sighs again "My dad was wonderful"

"I know" Brooke says

"But"

Brooke looks at her "But he didn't know how to help you deal with your mom's death"

"No" Peyton says "He didn't and I don't want Sawyer to feel bad enjoying life because Lucas is gone"

"She isn't, Peyton"

Peyton just nods. They sit a few more minutes just eating their ice cream and then Peyton turns and looks at Brooke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Brooke nods

"What happen with Julian?"

Brooke looks away "Nothing"

"Brooke" Peyton says "When Lucas and I left here you two were so in love. Then Haley tells me you guys broke up"

"It doesn't matter" Brooke says

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I don't ok" Brooke says snapping at Peyton

"Ok, then" Peyton says "I think I'm going to go take a shower"

"Ok" Brooke says

"you know, Brooke" Peyton says "You can talk to me about Julian"

"I don't want too" Brooke says "He's gone. Has been for years and I didn't look back so why would I now"

Peyton walks out of the room and Brooke watches her. She sighs. No one knew why she and Julian didn't work except her. He wasn't the person she wanted to spend her life with. That person left with someone else and she wasn't going to settle for Julian. She wasn't going to settle for anyone. She'd just be alone if she couldn't have the love of her life. She was content with that thought and no one was going to change it… no one!

AN: For all of you who read my other story "The Nanny" I'm working on an update for that as well. Hopefully by tonight or tomorrow I'll have it done. I've been on vacation and just got home. Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breakdown

Peyton walks into Clothes Over Bros and she had steam pouring out of her ears.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouts at Brooke

Brooke, who was helping a client turns and looks at her, "Excuse me"

Brooke walks away and looks at Peyton "Is there a reason you're in my place of work yelling at me like a crazy woman?"

"I told you not to buy that!"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Ok, I'm sorry" Brooke says "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"The hell you don't, Brooke Davis!" Peyton yells "There are two men in our home right now install a ceiling to floor waterfall in Sawyer's bedroom"

Brooke grins a little "Oh" she says "That"

"Oh… that" Peyton screams "That's all you can say? I told you we weren't going to spend that kind of money on Sawyer's bedroom! She's five for crying out loud"

The woman in the store looks at Brooke and Peyton. Brooke sighs "Peyton, will you please have a seat and I'll be right with you"

Peyton huffs and sits down on the white couch in the middle of Brooke's store. Brooke walks back over to the woman who is holding onto a dress.

"I'm so sorry about that" Brooke says with a smile

The woman smiles at her "That's ok sweetheart. It sounds like your partner is a little upset with a purchase you made for your" The women stops for Brooke to fill in the blank

"Daughter" Brooke says "But we're not…"

"Oh sweetie" the woman says "I have nothing against same sex relationships"

Peyton's head spins around "What?" she says "We're not a couple!"

The woman frowns "Oh, I'm sorry the way you came in here and were yelling about the waterfall at your house…"

Peyton starts laughing and Brooke looks at her. Then she starts crying and Brooke was confused. She finishes helping the woman in the store and follows the woman to the door locking it behind her and turning on the closed sign. She walks over and sits next to Peyton.

"Peyton, what's going on?" She says taking Peyton's hands in her own

"That lady thought we were gay" Peyton says

"And that's why you're crying?" Brooke asks confused

"No, yes, I don't know" Peyton says pulling her hands away from Brooke "I came here because I was pissed at you so don't be nice to me trying to get me to change my mind!"

Brooke smiles "I wasn't trying to" she says "I bought the waterfall for Sawyer and I knew you were going to be pissed but I wanted her to have it"

"Brooke" Peyton says "We don't just by our kids things because"

Brooke sighs not knowing how to approach this without causing more problems "Peyton" she says softly "Lucas is gone now" she sighs "It's just you. It's not we… or our… or us, honey"

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke realizes that she crossed a line that she shouldn't have crossed, not yet anyways.

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton shouts "Don't you think I know my husband is dead? Don't you think I realize that there's no we, us, our? I sleep in a bed in your house alone at night! The other side of my bed is cold because I can't make myself cross the line where Lucas used to sleep! My daughter and son will never really know their father and I'm alone! So no shit it's just me! Screw you, Brooke!" she finishes as she stands up and starts towards the door.

Brooke grabs her arm "Peyton, wait" she says

Peyton turns around tears running down her face not able to catch her breath

"Honey" Brooke says wrapping her in a hug "I didn't mean to upset you" She says calmly "I just think that you need to rethink how you handle things with the kids now. I know you and Lucas had one plan for raising them but Lucas is gone now and you need to start thinking about supplementing their lives to fill the void of having no father"

"Not by buying them a ten thousand dollar waterfall!" Peyton says through the tears

"Ok" Brooke sighs "That may have been a little extreme but I bet Sawyer is going to love it and every time she goes to bed it will make her think of Lucas"

Peyton stops crying a little "It probably will but the painted one would have done the same thing"

"But the sound of the water will be calming for her as well"

"But I told you she couldn't have it and you bought it anyway! I'm their mother and what I say has to go!"

"Peyton, she's five and she didn't even ask for it. It's not like she's playing us against each other"

Peyton sniffles a little "But I said no"

"I know and I'm sorry" Brooke sighs "I just wanted Sawyer to have it"

Peyton sighs "I'm pissed just so you know"

"Ok" Brooke says "Noted, but I'm not sending it back"

"No, you're not" Peyton says "Sawyer is sitting in the middle of her floor waiting for the men to turn it on"

Brooke smiles "So she likes it?"

"She loves it"

"Good" Brooke says hugging Peyton. Then it dawned on her that Peyton was there alone "Um, Peyton" she says

"What?" Peyton says wiping her eyes

"Um… Peyt…Where are the kids?"

"At home" Peyton says

Brooke got a little concerned "Ok" she says "But who are they with?"

"What?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"Peyton, you left the kids at home who did you leave them with?" Brooke says very concerned now because Peyton seemed a little out of it

It dawned on Peyton what Brooke was asking her "You think I left my kids home alone?"

"No, I was just wondering who they are with" Brooke says "that's all"

"For crying out loud, Brooke!" Peyton yells "I'm not a bad mother ok"

"I know that, Peyt. Who's at the house?"

"Well two very large men installing a ceiling to floor waterfall in Sawyer's room"

"So you left the kids with them?" Brooke says walking over and grabbing her purse and keys

Peyton gives her a look that could kill "I can't believe you!" Peyton screams

"Peyton!" Brooke says "You're acting crazy and you left the kids at home so who the hell are they with?"

"Nathan" Peyton shouts

"Ok" Brooke says taking a deep breath "Why didn't you just say that?"

"You're something else, Brooke!" Peyton yells "the kids and I are leaving" she says as she walks out of the store.

Brooke stands there in shock. Peyton's not ok. She knew this was going to happen. She was just waiting for it. Peyton was having a nervous breakdown. She walks out of the store and gets into her car. She sits there for a minute and then drives off. She pulls into the driveway of her home. She gets out of the car and runs in there.

"Peyton" She yells. There was no answer "Peyton" she yells again and Nathan walks down the stairs.

"She's gone" Nathan says

"What?" Brooke answers

"She called me and told me to get the kids ready, she pulled in, left the car running came in like a hurricane grabbed the kids and left."

Brooke sighs "Where'd she take them?"

"I don't know." Nathan answers "She called me a few minutes after she left and asked me to pack up all their stuff here because she wasn't coming back"

"didn't you ask her where to take her stuff?"

"Yes, and she said to just take it to my house and she'd be in touch"

"Damnit, Nathan!" Brooke yells

Nathan looks at her "Brooke, what's going on?"

"I think Peyton is having a mental break and now we have no way of finding her"

Just then the door opens

"Peyton!" Brooke says turning around "Oh" she says in a disappointing tone when she sees Haley and Jamie standing there

"Nice to see you too" Haley says "Nathan called and asked me to come over. What's going on?"

"Peyton left"

"What?" Haley says

"We got into a fight and she just left"

"Well she'll be back"

"No" Nathan says "She wants us to pack her stuff and take it to our house"

"Ok" Haley says "She'll be at our house then"

"No, she's not" Brooke says

"Why would she want us to take her stuff there then?"

"So when she resurfaces she doesn't have to come here. She's having a mental breakdown, Hales" Brooke says

"Then we'll have to find her" Haley says walking over and hugging Brooke

"Why do you think she's having a breakdown?" Nathan says

"Because she is" Brooke says "She's been going and going and going and today she fell apart and I know Peyton and she's not ok"

"We'll find her" Nathan says "We have to."

"Sawyer will call me" Jamie says "We go to the Rivercourt every day and she'll want to keep going. We'll find her then"

Brooke smiles at Jamie, "Yeah, ok" she says "I'll help pack up Peyton's stuff"

"I don't think she's having a breakdown, Brooke" Haley says "You two probably just had a little tiff and she'll be back tonight"

"I hope you're right" Brooke says frowning

The night went on and Brooke called and called Peyton. There was no answer. She calls Haley and asks Haley to try her as well and Haley got no answer too. Brooke sat up all night and still no word from Peyton. She was starting to get worried about her. She called her again.

Peyton was laying on a bed with a bottle of tequila next to her as her cell phone went off. She looked at it and sighed.

"Stop calling me!" she says as she throws the phone across the room almost hitting Sawyer as she walks in.

"Momma" She says in her very scared little girl voice

"What?" Peyton snaps at her

"I'm hungry and Baby Luke is crying hard"

"I know" Peyton says taking another drink from the bottle next to her "I can't make him stop"

Sawyer walks over and crawls on the bed next to her mom "Maybe he's hungry momma"

"maybe" Peyton says

Sawyer was scared she never saw her mom like this before and she didn't know what was wrong.

"Momma" Sawyer says

"Sawyer just order food from room service ok"

"But Baby Luke can't eat real food momma"

Peyton sits up and looks at her daughter "I know" she says "come on"

Peyton gets up and pulls Lucas' sweatshirt on. She walks into the other room and picks Baby Lucas up.

"It's ok baby" she says picking him up. She quickly changes his diaper and Sawyer looks at her.

"Momma, can we go home now?"

Peyton just sighs "Honey, momma doesn't want to live with Brooke anymore, ok?"

Sawyer frowns "Ok, momma" She says

"Let's go to the store and get some supplies"

Sawyer just smiles at her. They walk across the street to the grocery store and Peyton fills the cart with all sorts of stuff. She let's Sawyer throw anything she wants into the cart as well. She buys formula and more tequila. She checks out and she and the kids go back to the hotel room. She makes Sawyer something to eat and Lucas a bottle. She feeds them both and Lucas falls asleep. Sawyer looks at her.

"Momma, can I watch TV"

"Yep" Peyton says taking a swig from the bottle of tequila she had in her hand.

"Can I call Jamie to go to the Rivercourt later?"

"No" Peyton says "I don't want anyone to know where we are right now!"

Sawyer frowned "Ok" she says sadly "can I watch TV in your room with you?"

"I don't care" Peyton says walking back into her room in the suite she was renting

Peyton finishes off the bottle she had and then passes out on the bed. Sawyer sits and looks at her mother. She knew something bad was going on. She was scared. Baby Luke starts crying and Peyton didn't move. Sawyer walks over to the couch Peyton laid him down on and picks him up.

"What's the matter, little brother?"

Baby Luke stops crying and Sawyer smiles. She carries him over to the bed and puts him on it. She crawls up on the bed and plays with her little brother. After a little while he starts crying again. Sawyer knows he's probably hungry but she didn't know how to make him a bottle. She crawls next to her mother.

"momma" She says

Peyton doesn't move and Sawyer's worried.

"Momma" Sawyer screams

Peyton moves a little "What Sawyer?" Peyton says groggy "I'm trying to sleep"

"Momma" Sawyer says "Lucas needs to eat"

"Ok" Peyton says getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen area of their suite. She makes Lucas bottle and picks him up off the bed. She feeds him and then changes his diaper. He falls asleep again and Peyton crawls back into bed putting him next to her. Sawyer looks at her momma.

"Momma" she says in her sweet little voice

"What?" Peyton asks trying to not sound annoyed

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Peyton says

"Why are you lying in bed again like you did right after daddy died?"

Peyton starts crying and that scares Sawyer "I'm sorry momma" she says "I didn't mean to make you cry"

Peyton just continues to cry and Sawyer crawls up next to her momma and gives her a hug. Peyton cries a little longer and then falls asleep. Sawyer finds Peyton's cell phone and walks out into the living area of the hotel room. She makes a phone call. 20 minutes later, Jamie is at the door.

"Jamie, momma's sick again"

Jamie looks at Sawyer "what do you mean she's sick?"

"She's like she was after daddy died"

"Then why didn't you tell me to bring my mom and dad?"

"Because I didn't want momma to get mad at me, Jamie" Sawyer says "She told me she didn't want to see them anymore"

"Ok" Jamie says a little confused "why am I here"

"To take us"

"what?" Jamie says

"Momma doesn't want us."

"yes, she does" Jamie says

"No, she doesn't so I thought we could come live with you but I need help with Baby Luke"

"Ok" Jamie says

"I packed Luke's stuff I just need you to carry him" Sawyer says looking at Jamie

Jamie doesn't know what to do. "You want to run away?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "Momma's sad and she doesn't want to take care of us anymore"

Jamie looks at Sawyer and then at his aunt passed out on the bed with tequila bottles next to her. "I'm going to call my dad"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Jamie calls his dad and in 10 minutes he's there. "What's up?" Nathan says

"Sawyer wants to run away"

Nathan looks at Sawyer "Why do you want to run away sweetheart?"

Sawyer starts crying "Momma's bad again, Uncle Nathan"

Nathan sighs "Where is she sweetheart?"

"In there" Sawyer says pointing

"Ok" Nathan says walking into the room where Sawyer was pointing. He sees Peyton laying on the bed with Luke next to her. He walks over and picks Luke up and walks back out of the room. "Hey Jamie Aunt Peyton has a double stroller in her car. Why don't you go ahead and take Sawyer and Luke to our house and I'll be home in a little while."

"Ok, dad" Jamie says

Sawyer looks at Nathan "Will you make momma better again Uncle Nathan?"

"I'll try honey"

"Will you bring her back to your house so I can see her?"

"I'll try"

"Ok" Sawyer says hugging him.

Jamie, carrying Luke, and Sawyer walk out of the room. Nathan sits in the chair and turns the TV on. He waits and waits and waits for Peyton to wake up. After about 5 hours he hears her stirring.

"Sawyer?" She yells from her room and there's no answer "Sawyer Brooke Scott, where are you?"

Nathan hears her get up and she comes crashing out of her room.

"Nathan" She says in shock "What are you doing here and where's Sawyer and Baby Lucas?"

"They're with Jamie and Haley at our house. Sawyer called Jamie to come get her so she could run away and Jamie called me"

"Ok" Peyton says walking back into her room

Nathan looks in the direction that Peyton went. He gets up and walks into the room. He sees her sitting on the bed drinking another bottle of tequila.

"Peyton!" He says

She looks at him "What?"

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Drinking"

"Why?"

"Why the hell not?" She asks

"Because first of all you can't nurse Lucas if you've been drinking and second of all Sawyer needs you"

"I started him on formula today and it sounds like Sawyer would rather be with you anyway so you're their uncle take care of them"

Nathan knew now that Brooke was right. Peyton was having a nervous breakdown and needed their help.

"Come on you're coming home with me"

"No I'm not, Nathan. I'm going to sit here and drink!"

"You can drink at our house!"

"Nope! And if you don't want to take care of your brother's kids ask Brooke. She's dying to be their mother. Let her"

Nathan didn't know what to do. Peyton finished off the bottle of tequila she passed out again. He calls Brooke and Haley and they're there in a matter of minutes. They wait out Peyton again. She wakes up after just a few hours and they're all sitting in the room looking at her.

"What in the hell are you all doing here?" She says picking up another bottle of tequila that's on the floor next to her.

"We came to take care of you" Brooke says getting up to walk over to Peyton

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Peyton yells at Brooke "I can take care of myself!"

Haley starts crying "What about your babies?"

"Brooke wants them she can have them"

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" Brooke yells

"What the hell do you want, Brooke?"

"You to get your skinny ass off this bed and get into the car right now!"

"Screw you, Brooke!" Peyton says taking a swig out of the bottle

"You can either come willingly or I will throw you over my shoulder and drag your ass out of here!"

"Whatever, Brooke" Peyton says drinking more of the tequila

Brooke gets up and slaps Peyton across the face.

"Brooke!" Haley screams

"I am not going to watch her do this again!"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks

"Peyton got like this when her mom died not this bad because she couldn't drink but she locked herself in her bedroom for months and it was horrible"

Peyton is holding her face "Get the hell out of my room, all of you!"

"Peyton" Haley says "Sawyer is really scared and I can't get Lucas to stop crying"

"Brooke can"

"I'm not going to" Brooke says "they're your children and you need to care for them" Brooke says standing up and throwing Peyton over her shoulder. She walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on cold. She drops Peyton into it.

"What the hell!" Peyton starts screaming

"Sober up!" Brooke says walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

After about 40 minutes Peyton comes out. Haley and Nathan are gone and it's just Brooke sitting on the bed.

"Where's Haley and Nathan?"

"Home" Brooke says "I told them to go and take care of the kids"

"Ok" Peyton says "Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for you"

"Well you didn't have to do that"

"I know" Brooke says "What's going on, Peyt?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't you"

Peyton starts crying "I don't know what's wrong with me! I was so mad at you yesterday that I had to get away from you and then I got here and all I wanted to do was drink. I stopped nursing Luke and everything"

Brooke takes a deep breath "I think you have postpartum depression, Peyt and I think you're having a slight nervous breakdown"

Peyton looks at her "Nice Brooke!"

"I just want to help you, Peyton"

"Well I don't need help! I'm fine"

"Really?" Brooke says "You're fine. That's interesting since your five year old daughter wanted to run away from you and you barely cared enough to feed your couple week old baby!"

"Well you've been so willing to help me why don't you just take care of them?"

"Peyton, stop it!" Brooke yells "Get your damn clothes on and we're going home"

"I'm not going home with you"

"Fine then you can go to Nathan and Haley"

"I don't want to"

"Too damn bad! Your children need you"

Peyton got up and got her clothes on while Brooke cleaned up the hotel room and packed up the stuff Peyton had bought. Peyton left the hotel room and whined all the way back to Nathan and Haley's. They walked in and Sawyer turns to see who was there.

"Momma!" She says running over to Peyton

"Hi" Peyton says and Sawyer wraps her little arms Peyton's legs. Peyton just stands there and everyone notices including Sawyer.

"Momma" she says

"What Sawyer?" Peyton asks

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Sawyer" Peyton says but not hug Sawyer back

"Come here baby girl" Brooke says bending down and picking her up "I miss my girl"

Sawyer runs over and hugs Brooke "Can we go home now?" she asks softly

"Yes" Brooke says "We just came to get you and your brother"

"Lucas has been crying a lot"

"Oh no" Brooke says "Well we'll take him home and make he feel better, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

"Go get your stuff, ok?"

Sawyer just smiles and bounces off. Peyton just stands there. Nathan and Haley look at her.

"Are you ok?" Haley asks walking over to her and trying to hug her but Peyton pulls away.

"I'm fine!" Peyton snaps

Nathan looks at her "You can stay here if you want"

"I wanted to stay in my hotel room but Brooke wouldn't let me"

Haley and Nathan look at Brooke. Brooke just looks at them and they know things are not ok.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asks

"He's asleep in our bedroom." Nathan answers

"Can you get him for me please" Brooke says and Nathan nods walking towards the stairs. Nathan quickly returns with Lucas and Sawyer. He hands Lucas to Brooke "Thanks" She says smiling "We should get going"

Haley and Nathan just look at her.

"You know the kids can stay here tonight" Haley says

"We'll be fine" Brooke says smiling at her

Sawyer walks over and takes Peyton's hand "Come on, Momma" she says softly "Let's go home"

Peyton takes her daughter's hand but doesn't say anything else as she they walk out of the house. Haley grabs Brooke's arm.

"Brooke, she's not ok"

Brooke sighs "I know"

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asks

"I don't know" Brooke says "I'm hoping I can convince her to go see someone"

"What if you can't" Haley asks

"Then we're going to have to help her" Brooke says

Haley hugs Brooke "Take care of the kids, Brooke"

"I will"

"Call us if you need anything" Nathan adds

"Will do" Brooke says as she walks out of the door. She puts Lucas in his car seat base and drives for home. She pulls into the driveway and parks the car. Everyone gets out. Peyton doesn't even make an attempt to get Lucas so Brooke does it. Sawyer had a death grip on Peyton's hand. They all go into the house.

"momma" Sawyer says looking up at Peyton

"What" Peyton says flatly

"Can you sleep with me in my new room tonight?"

"I don't think so" Peyton says

Sawyer won't let go of Peyton's hand "Please momma" Sawyer says looking up at her

Peyton sighs "If I sleep upstairs with you who will take care of Lucas?"

Sawyer thinks for a minute "He can sleep in my room too"

Peyton sighs and Sawyer bats her eyes at her. "Fine" Peyton says "Go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute"

Sawyer looks at her mom like she's crazy "Momma, I haven't even had dinner yet"

"Ok" Peyton says "What do you want for dinner?"

Brooke can see Peyton is annoyed. "Peyt, why don't you go take a nap and I'll order Chinese for dinner"

"Whatever" Peyton says walking towards her room and shutting the door.

Sawyer looks at her aunt "Aunt Brooke, what's wrong with momma?"

"She's sick, honey"

"Oh" Sawyer says "Is she going to get better?"

"Yes, baby" Brooke says smiling at Sawyer "Why don't you go ahead and watch some TV"

Sawyer smiles and walks into the living room. Brooke sighs. She lays Lucas in his swing and walks into the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of wine and walks out onto the back deck. She sits on the swing and looks towards the sky.

"Damnit, Lucas Scott!" She yells and then she starts crying "I wish you were here! Why did you leave her? Look at her, Lucas! Look at what's happening to your wife and children! How am I supposed to fix this?" She sits on the swing crying and drinking her wine. She thought Peyton was going to be ok after the first few days. Now she knew it was going to take more than just them to fix Peyton. Brooke heard the door open and she turned to see Peyton standing there. "Hey" she says

Peyton doesn't say anything she just sits down next to Brooke with a bottle for vodka in her hand. She opens it and starts drinking it. Brooke looks at her and Peyton just keeps drinking. She finishes the bottle and then looks at Brooke. "You take them"

Brooke looks at her "Excuse me?"

"You take them" Peyton says again "You take my kids and you take care of them"

"Peyton" Brooke says looking at her "What are you talking about?"

"You take care of them!" Peyton says "Promise me, you'll take care of my children"

"Of course I'm here to help you take care of them"

"No" Peyton says "Not help me, just take care of them. Promise me"

Brooke was confused and Peyton wasn't making any sense "I promise" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says getting up and walking back into the house.

Brooke watches as she takes every bottle of alcohol out of the cupboard and walks back into her bedroom.

Brooke cries but she knows she has to be strong. For days all Peyton did was drink and drink and drink. She would only leave the house to get more alcohol. Brooke didn't know what to do so she just took care of the kids. Haley and Nathan came over and Peyton wouldn't come out. It was worse than before she was closed off from even Sawyer.

Then it happened…the straw that broke the camel's back. Brooke was outside with the kids and Peyton was sitting in her room drinking. She heard Sawyer laughing outside and she finally decided she should leave her room. She walks outside and sits on the swing. Sawyer notice immediately and goes running up to the deck.

"MOMMA!" She shouts from the bottom step

Peyton takes a drink for the cup in her hand "Hi, Sawyer" she says with all the energy she could manage

"Wanna come play with me?"

"No" Peyton says

"Please, momma" Sawyer asks again

"Fine" Peyton says walking down the steps and onto the beach

Sawyer takes Peyton's hands in hers "come on, momma" she says softly "I miss you"

Peyton just walks with her to where Brooke was sitting in the sand.

"Hey" Brooke says looking at Peyton

Peyton doesn't say anything.

"We're building a sand castle, momma" Sawyer says

Peyton just nods her head. Sawyer looks at her. "But if you don't feel like building one, momma, we can just sit here. I know you like to just sit and be quiet. I can do that momma"

Brooke looks at Peyton and then at Sawyer "Baby, you don't have to just sit here and be quiet. We're outside to have fun so have fun!"

Sawyer smiles at her Aunt Brooke and runs over and gives her a huge hug. Peyton just looks away. Sawyer continues to play with Brooke and Peyton just sits drinking but at least she had come out of the house. An hour went by and Lucas started to fuss.

"He's probably getting hungry" Brooke says "He might also need his diaper changed."

Peyton just nodded

"Would you like to take him in and feed him or stay out here with Sawyer?"

"Stay with me momma" Sawyer says

Peyton doesn't say anything.

"Ok, then" Brooke says "I guess you're staying here"

Brooke picks up Lucas out of the covered baby basket she had him in and starts towards the house. Sawyer looks at Peyton.

"Momma" she says softly

Peyton just looks at her and Sawyer crawls over and sits on her lap.

"Momma, I'm sorry you hate me" she says softly

Peyton looks at her "I don't hate you"

"It's ok momma" Sawyer says "I'm trying really hard to be good so you love me again"

Peyton just looks at her

Sawyer looks at Peyton and puts her little hand on her check "Momma" she says looking Peyton right in her eyes "Are you trying to go see daddy?"

Peyton looks at her "What?"

"Aunt Haley told Aunt Brooke that she thinks you're trying to be with daddy"

Tears fall down Peyton's face "No, Sawyer. I'm not trying to go and be with your dad"

Sawyer just looks Peyton right in the eyes "How come you want Aunt Brooke to be my momma now?"

Peyton looks down at Sawyer "I never said that. Why do you think I want Aunt Brooke to be your momma?"

"Because you just sit in your room all the time and drink that stuff in the bottles. You smell bad and you throw up a lot and when I knock on your door you tell me to get lost and the other night I wet the bed and you didn't even wake up to help me. Aunt Brooke did and Aunt Brooke let's me sleep in her room. She takes care of Baby Luke too"

Peyton starts sobbing and Sawyer wraps her arms around her "I'm sorry momma" She says starting to cry "I'm sorry I'm bad! Please momma, stop crying I won't be bad anymore!"

Brooke can hear Sawyer yelling and comes running from the house. She sweeps down and picks her up. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Momma, hates me and doesn't want to be my momma anymore!" Sawyer cries on Brooke shoulder

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton just stares at her.

"Oh, honey" Brooke says "That's not true." She adds "Your mom loves you very much"

"No, she doesn't" Sawyer says

Brooke rocks Sawyer back and forth until she calms down and then she kisses her on the forehead. Sawyer sniffles a little and looks up at Brooke.

"I want my momma" Sawyer says looking at Peyton

Peyton just looks at her and Brooke had had enough

"Take her!" Brooke says

Peyton coldly holds her arms open to Sawyer and wraps her in a hug. Sawyer looks at her

"I love you, momma" She says kissing Peyton on the check and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck

Peyton hugs her tightly and Brooke sighs.

"Hey Sawyer" She says softly

"Yeah" Sawyer says looking at her

"I left Luke in the house because I thought you were hurt so I was wondering if you could go in and check on him for me"

"Ok" She says softly "Momma are you going to come in?"

Peyton shakes her head yes and goes to stand up.

"We'll be in in a few minutes baby" Brooke says "And then I'll make dinner"

Sawyer just walks towards the house and Brooke stands up grabbing Peyton by the shoulders.

"This stops now!" She says shaking Peyton "Enough's enough! You're fucking with your daughter's head!"

Tears run down Peyton's face.

"Get some help or help me God!" Brooke yells at her

"I don't need help!"

Brooke starts laughing "The hell you don't! Either get some help or I'm going to take the kids away from you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Peyton says

"Yes, I would dare" Brooke says "You're hurting your daughter. She scared and confused and she thinks you don't' want her. How can you live with yourself?" Brooke says turning and walking away.

Peyton sits in the sand and cries and cries and cries. She didn't know why she couldn't connect with her children and she didn't know why she couldn't love them. She just knew that Brooke was right… She needed to get help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Treatment

Peyton stands at the check in counter with Nathan standing next to her. She asked him to take her. She knew he understood part of what she was going through.

"You ok?" He asks wrapping his arm around her

"Yeah" Peyton says sighing "I really messed up"

Nathan tightened his grip on her "No, you did" he said "You had a lot happen in a short amount of time and you just broke down and we should have helped you sooner"

"No, don't go there" Peyton says "I just need to get better for my children"

"And you will" Nathan says

A nurse walks up to the desk and looks at Peyton with a huge smile on her face "Hello" she says "How are you today?"

Peyton starts laughing and Nathan and the nurse look at her.

"I'm sorry" She says "I think it's funny that you'd ask someone how they're doing as they're checking into a rehab therapy facility"

The nurse smiles "I guess you're right it is" she says holding out her hand "I'm Maggie"

"Peyton" Peyton says taking Maggie's hand

"Well it's nice to meet you, Peyton" she says "I'm the one that spoke with you on the phone"

"Right" Peyton says "This is my brother-in-law, Nathan"

Maggie holds out her hand to him "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Nathan says

"I don't mean to cut this short but…"

Peyton looks at Nathan "I think you have to go"

"She can't make me leave…" Nathan says protectively

Peyton smiles at him "No, she can't" Peyton says "But the sooner I get started the sooner I can come home"

Nathan smiles "Ok" he says hugging Peyton tightly "We'll bring the kids as soon as you can have visitors"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Peyton says

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Maggie says "But it's good for your children to come and visit you. They're probably already scared and not seeing you the whole time you're here could only hurt them more"

Peyton nods "Ok" she says "Then we'll let you know when you can visit"

Nathan hugs Peyton again "It's going to be ok"

"I know" Peyton says

Nathan hugs her again and then walks out the door. Peyton sighs.

"Ok" Maggie says "I'm the nurse in charge of our case." She says

"Ok" Peyton says

"Dr. Julia Reynolds is the doctor assigned to your case" Maggie says "She lost her husband in an accident so I think she'll really be able to help you"

Peyton sighs "I don't think anyone can help me but I have to try." She says "My daughter thinks I want to die and go be with my husband and that I want my best friend to be her mother"

Maggie hugs Peyton "We'll help you, I promise"

"I hope so" Peyton says

"Today we're going to just let you settle in. I know you said you've only been drinking for a few weeks but you're probably going to go through some withdraw. We want to give you some time to adjust to that. The first few days here we don't make you socialize with anyone but your nurse and your doctor after that you'll have to join in during group activities. You will have your own room though and I stocked it with some approved art supplies."

Peyton smiles at her

"This is the part I hate the most but I'm going to have to search your things and do a body search"

Peyton just nods.

"Follow me then"

Peyton follows Maggie into a little room and endures the strip search and baggage search. After her dignity was gone Maggie smiles at her and hands her some bedding.

"You have to fend for yourself here when it comes to managing your room"

Peyton smiles "Ok"

Maggie smiles at her "Follow me and I'll show you your room"

"Thanks" Peyton says following Maggie down the hallway. Peyton looks around the room. There's nothing but a bed and a small desk with tons of art supplies on it. There was no TV, phone, or radio. Peyton sighs "Can I at least listen to the radio while I'm in here?"

Maggie sighs "Not at first" she says "On family visit day they can bring you some things that you like but that's 2 weeks out"

"Um… ok" Peyton says

"The rest of the day is yours but you can't leave the facility"

"Can I go outside?"

"I'm sorry"

"ok" Peyton says

"Dinner's at 6 and the snack bar is always open. You can eat all you want"

"Great, I'll dry out, get my head shrunk and get fat! This is the perfect place for me!"

Maggie starts laughing "I'm not sure it's going to be quite like that, Peyton. I'm on until 7 and then I'll introduce you to your night time nurse. If you need anything I'll be around. This is the less severe part of the facility so people can enter and leave their rooms as they want. It's a privilege so don't lose it. Also, if your door is open people may wander in to talk to you. If you want to be alone shut your door. The rule is closed door means do not disturb. The nurses and doctors will still come in but other patients won't."

"Thanks" Peyton says following Maggie to the door and closing it behind her. She looks around. What did she get herself into? No TV, radio, phone. Shit! She didn't realize that but she knows that they want her to focus on her. She unpacks her stuff and then looks out the window for a little bit. She notices her hands shaking a little bit and she realizes she must have been more addicted to the booze then she thought.

After a little while Peyton slips into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She then walks over to the desk and looks at all the supplies. She picks up a sketch pad and some pencils. She then walks over and sits on the bed. She starts to draw. Before she knew it there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she says looking at her sketch

"It's dinner time" Maggie says

"Oh, ok" Peyton says not realizing how late it had gotten

"Were you drawing?"

"Yeah" Peyton says

"there's a folder on the desk" Maggie says "Keep all your drawings in there so during your sessions with Julia you can talk about them"

"Do I have to?"

"It might help to start the conversations."

Peyton just shakes her head

"Take a minute and I'll wait for you outside"

Peyton nods and Maggie walks out of the room. Peyton looks down at the sketch on the bed. It was of a coffin and a pregnant woman holding a little girl's hand. The caption read "Wish you were here." She sighs before getting up and putting it in the folder. She then walks to the door.

"I guess I'm ready" she says

Maggie smiles at her "come on"

Peyton follows Maggie down a hallway and into the dining hall. Peyton looks around there are a lot of women in the room most of them sitting by themselves.

"You can have anything you'd like. There are tons of different choices. You can see there are group style tables or one seat tables. You can sit wherever you'd like"

"Thanks" Peyton says. She wasn't very hungry. In fact, she really felt like throwing up or having a drink. Shit. She thought. She did have a problem. She walks through the food line getting a few things to eat. Then she sits at a table by herself. She picks at her food until she's had enough and gets up and walks back to her room. She looks around and then crawls into bed. She decided that sleeping would be the best thing right now.

The alarm clock next to her bed started ringing. She didn't remember setting it so she figured it was part of the program. She got up and got into the shower. After a long hot shower she got out and pinned her hair up. She then got dressed and sat on her bed with her sketch pad. She felt like puking and her head was throbbing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She says

A tall dark haired woman walks into the room "Peyton?" She asks holding out her hand

"Yes" Peyton says shaking her hand

"I'm Julia" the woman says smiling "I'm going to be your doctor while you're here"

"Great" Peyton says

Julia grins a little "Withdraws a bitch"

"I didn't think I'd need to dry out"

"Well according to your friend you were drinking about 6 bottles of some kind of alcohol a day."

"No, I wasn't"

Julia looks at her "Ok, maybe I was"

"So the next couple of days will be rough"

"Great" Peyton says

"And I'm sorry but I can't give you anything either"

"It's ok" Peyton says "I can handle it"

"The only thing I can give you is Zofran for the nauseous"

"I might like some of that" Peyton says

"Ok" Julia says "How about some breakfast?"

"Um… coffee"

"You should probably eat something" Julia says

"No, I don't think I can."

"Dry heaves aren't very fun"

"Better than throwing up stuff I've just eaten"

"Ok" Julia says "Coffee it is and our first session is in 20 minutes"

"Can't wait!" Peyton says sarcastically

Julia walks out of Peyton's room and Peyton sits on her bed shaking. She's didn't think she'd feel this horrible. She gets up and walks out of her room. She walks into the common dining area and gets a cup of coffee and some toast. She sits down at a table for one. She chocks down the coffee and toast and then walks down the hallway to Julia's office. She sighs and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Peyton" Julia says

Peyton opens the door and walks in. "I'm not going to be very good at these sessions. I'm not one for talking about my feelings."

"That's part of the reason you're here. To get better at that so you don't end up having another breakdown"

"If you say so"

Julia sighs and takes out a notepad. "How would you prefer I record these sessions, tape recorder or scribe?"

"Scribe, I guess"

"Ok, then" Julia says "These are 50 minute sessions"

"Really?" Peyton says

"Really" Julia says "You can talk about whatever you'd like to talk about"

"Nothing" Peyton says

Julia smiles "The sooner you start talking the sooner you can go home to your children"

"I checked myself in so I can check myself out can't I?"

"I guess" Julia says "But do you really want to do that? Go home to your kids without working on what brought you here?"

Peyton sighs "No"

"Ok, then"

Peyton sits in the chair and stares at the walls. Julia lets her sit there for about 5 minutes and then sighs.

"Tell me about your childhood, Peyton"

Peyton sighs "Great!" she says "My mother died in a car accident when I was 8 and my father worked out at sea and was gone most of my life"

Julia didn't say anything and Peyton just stared at her.

"Go on" she says

"When I was 17 I found out I was adopted because my birth mother showed up at my door. Only to die a few months later of breast cancer"

"Peyton, you went through a lot in a short amount of time"

"Yeah, so what" Peyton says

"Well all of that must have been hard on you"

"When my mom died it changed who I was. I became closed off except to my best friend. I didn't value myself very much and took part in reckless behavior. I was emo my friends always said"

"Tell me about high school. You said your dad was always gone. How'd that work?"

"I was stalked by a guy who said he was my brother. He attacked me in my home and my best friend saved me from him"

"Peyton" Julia says "Wow"

"Yeah"

"So you went through all of that and just kept going?"

"Pretty much" Peyton says "I went to LA and worked at a record company"

"That sounds fun"

"I was there for four years. I decided I was miserable and came home. My best friend helped me start my own record company. The love of my life almost married another woman and then we got back together, got pregnant, married and then we moved to New Zealand. We came home a few months ago and he died. I was pregnant with our second child, gave birth in my friend's living room during a storm, moved home had a nervous breakdown checked in here."

"Whoa, whoa" Julia says "Slow down"

"Why you said the sooner I talk the sooner I leave"

"Just because you're talking doesn't mean you're dealing"

"Ok"

"Well let's talk about the birth of your children"

A smile crosses Peyton's face "I miss my children"

"I'm sure they miss you too"

"I wish I could see them"

"In a few days you'll be able too"

"Maggie told me two weeks"

"Well I think keeping you away from them won't help you so I might bend the rules a little"

"I'd like that"

"So tell me about their births"

"Neither child came into this world calmly or how they should have"

"How's that?"

"Well Sawyer, my daughter, was born the night Lucas and I got married. It was a very high risk pregnancy. They doctors told us I could die but I wasn't going to give up the chance to be a mother. Lucas wanted me to but I wouldn't. We were super careful but I wanted to be married before she was born. We came home from our wedding and Lucas went out to get a surprise for me. I don't really remember what happened but all I know is when he came back I was laying on the floor bleeding. He rushed me to the hospital and they took Sawyer. I was in a coma for a while and then I woke up. Lucas didn't even name her. He didn't know what to name her. We left Tree Hill shortly after her birth. Just returning a few months again."

"Why did you leave Tree Hill?"

"Lucas' father, I guess"

"What was wrong with Lucas' father?"

"He killed Lucas' uncle and he was just a horrible man. Lucas' mother is in New Zealand and Lucas wanted to be around her so she could be a part of Sawyer's life"

"How did moving away from your family and friends make you feel?"

"I just wanted to be with Lucas and our daughter so it didn't really matter to me that we left Tree Hill"

"What about your father?"

"He is still always at sea so it didn't matter that we left. He came a few times to New Zealand"

"That's good"

"I guess"

"What made you decided to have another child after the risk of the first pregnancy?"

"It sort of just happened like Sawyer just happened. My second pregnancy wasn't a risk at all."

"You said you gave birth on your friend's floor?"

"Yes" Peyton says smiling "It was during that horrible storm. My water broke and we were trapped by the flood waters. Brooke delivered Lucas at our friend's house. A 911 dispatcher helped us. It was scary as hell but we did it"

"He was ok?"

"He's perfect" Peyton says smiling "Brooke helped keep him safe until an ambulance could get to us"

"After the birth of your son what did you do?"

"Sawyer wanted to stay here, in Tree Hill, so I agreed to move in with Brooke"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't have any place else to stay and she offered. I needed the help but then I couldn't stand being in her house. I felt like she was trying to take over everything. At times, I wanted her too and other times I wanted her to back off."

"That's understandable" Julia said "tell me about the day you left Brooke's"

Peyton sighs "I'm not sure what happened to be honest. Sawyer and I were painting her room and we were laughing. About mid-morning two men showed up to install a running waterfall in Sawyer's room"

"That sounds nice"

"it wasn't. Sawyer and I were painting her room to look like a waterfall in New Zealand that Lucas took us too. When we were shopping for the supplies Brooke suggested we should buy Sawyer a real waterfall and I told her no"

"So when one arrived it upset you?"

"Yes" Peyton sighs "I was so upset. I drove over to Brooke's shop and went off on her. I didn't know why I was so mad at her but I just went off on her and yelled at her. I was crying hysterically."

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I drove to Brooke's house and took the kids. I went to a hotel and after that I'm not really sure what took place. It's all foggy to me."

"Well you started drinking heavily and you stopped caring for your children."

Peyton sighs "Yeah… I was a horrible mother. Sawyer wanted to run away"

"That's what Brooke told me. She called her cousin, Jamie"

"Yeah" Peyton says with a tear running down her face "I can't believe…"

"Peyton, we were having a nervous breakdown"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me"

"So what happened after that?"

"Brooke made me go back to her house but I couldn't do anything. I just sat in my room. I couldn't touch my children. I didn't want to touch them. Lucas would cry and I wanted to cut my ears off. Sawyer would stand outside my door knocking and I'd just cover my head with my pillow"

"that's part of a breakdown"

"Brooke just took care of them. I think she likes taking care of them. They like her"

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know"

The timer on Julia's desk dings.

"Saved by the bell" Peyton says smiling

Julia smiles "We'll start back up tomorrow where we left off today"

"Ok" Peyton says

"You can come back later if you'd like. You don't just have to have one appointment a day"

"Thanks" Peyton says getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey Peyton" Julia says

Peyton turns around "Yes"

"Don't beat yourself up too much about what happened. It's not healthy and you're sick. Your kids will understand I promise."

"They may" Peyton replies "But I'm not sure I ever will"

"You will" Julia says "I promise that too"

Peyton just walks out of the room. She spends the next week in Julia's office 2 or 3 times a day talking to her about her children and her childhood. She missed her kids so much and she felt so horrible about the way she was with them after Lucas died. She felt like the world shittiest mother. She hated herself but Julia was trying to help her work through it.

Peyton had been in rehab for one whole week. She checked in on a Saturday and it was Saturday again. It was visiting day for some of the patients and it was Peyton's first day to be able to go out on the grounds. She was sitting on a swing out back drawing looking at the water. She missed Sawyer and baby Lucas so much. She wished she was having visiting day too. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute to feel the sun on her face.

"Momma!" she heard a voice say. It sounded so much like Sawyer but she knew she was just imagining it because Sawyer wasn't there. "Momma!" she heard again. She opened her eyes and turned around. A huge smile filled her face. Running across the grass was her beautiful curly haired daughter. Tears filled Peyton's eyes. She stood up and started walking towards Sawyer. Sawyer runs straight into Peyton's arms and Peyton hugs her so tightly.

"Hi baby" Peyton says kissing her on her forehead

"Surprise!" Sawyer yells

"You sure are a surprise!" Peyton says hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go

Sawyer squeezes her mother also not wanting to let go "I miss you momma"

"I miss you too baby" Peyton says "what are you doing here?"

"Your doctor called and told Aunt Brooke you needed to see us and that we could come on Saturday and visit for the whole day. It's Saturday so here we are"

"yes, here you are" Peyton says smiling

"When are you coming home, momma?"

"In a few weeks, sweetheart"

Brooke finally approaches Peyton and Sawyer. Lucas was in her arms sleeping.

Peyton stands up and looks at Lucas "He's grown so much"

"Not too much" Brooke says smiling "He misses you"

"Oh, I miss him so much"

"Here" Brooke says handing him to Peyton

Peyton takes him and kisses him on the head and then she bends down to Sawyer again.

"I was sitting on the swing drawing would you like to swing with me?"

"Sure momma!" Sawyer says

Peyton takes Sawyer's hand and they walk towards the swing. Brooke follows her. Peyton holds Lucas in one arm and puts Sawyer on her lap. She just hugs her children for a minute.

"So" she says softly "What have you been doing?" Peyton says smiling at Sawyer

"Well not too much" Sawyer says with a perplexed look on her face "We've been at Aunt Brooke's work a lot"

"That sounds kind of fun"

"Not really" Sawyer says "We sit on the floor playing but we don't get to go on the beach or the Rivercourt"

"Why don't you get to go to the Rivercourt?"

"Aunt Brooke won't let me"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Why not?"

"She says that I just have to stay with her right now"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know" Sawyer says "But that's ok"

Peyton smiles at her "You're such a good girl"

"Thanks" she says hugging Peyton "Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and Jamie are going on vacation"

"They are?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "They told Aunt Brooke we could go too but she said no to that too"

"Well I'm sure she has her reasons"

"I guess" Sawyer says looking around "What do you do here?"

"I draw a lot" Peyton says smiling at her daughter "And I talk to a doctor"

Sawyer's face drops "Are you sick momma?"

"Kind of but not sick like you get sick. Remember how momma just sat in her room and you thought I wanted Aunt Brooke to be your mom now?"

Sawyer shakes her head yes.

"Well I did that because my brain is sick. See when daddy died I got very very sad and I never talked about it with anyone so as time went on my brain started to get sick because I wasn't talking about how I was feeling"

Sawyer looked at her momma "You can tell me how you're feeling momma. I just want you to get better because I miss you so much and I love Aunt Brooke but I don't want a new momma I want you!"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer "I know sweetheart and that why I came to this place. It's a place to make me better so that I don't lock myself in my room anymore and so I don't drink that stuff anymore and act all funny!"

Sawyer smiles at Peyton "Then I want to stay here with you so I can help you momma!"

"Oh baby I wish you could but you can't. I have to get better by myself but then as soon as I'm better I'm going to come home and we're going to do whatever you want to do!"

"Great!" Sawyer says looking around the place "Momma, I see a playground right over there."

Peyton smiles at her "I think it would be alright if you went over and played for a little bit. I need to talk to Brooke anyway"

Sawyer hugs and kisses Peyton "I love you, momma"

"I love you too, baby girl"

Sawyer smiles and runs over to the play area. Brooke sits down next to Peyton.

"You're awful quiet" Peyton says looking straight ahead and not at Brooke.

"I just wanted you and Sawyer to talk and have time together. She's been a mess."

Peyton frowns "I'm sure she has and I'm sorry I left you to deal with it"

"She thought you went to heaven with Lucas"

"Why didn't you tell her I was here?"

"I did but I called it a hospital and Lucas died in the hospital so it didn't go over too well"

"Oh my poor baby"

"She's been really upset. She sleeps in your bed and wears your t-shirts around the house all the time"

"Well hopefully this visit will help"

"I hope it helps both of you" Brooke says looking at Peyton "How's it going here?"

"Good" Peyton says "Really good"

"Are you getting better?"

"I think so" Peyton says with a sigh "Slowly"

"Good" Brooke says "Sawyer and Lucas need you, Peyton"

"I know that Brooke. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Well just take care of yourself and come home"

"I appreciate you taking care of them while I'm in here"

"I know" Brooke says "You're welcome"

"I'm sorry that I put that burden on you"

"Don't be" Brooke says "I want to help"

Peyton sighs. She can tell that Brooke is being very cold towards her "How does Sawyer like her room?"

Brooke frowns "I don't know. She won't go in it"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"Don't be sorry to me, Peyton. Be sorry to Sawyer. She's scared and all she wants is her mother and her mother isn't there for her"

"I know that Brooke and I'm trying!"

"Just get better, Peyton, and come home to your children"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke and Peyton sit a few more minutes on the swing staring into space before Sawyer comes running back over and jumping on Peyton's lap.

"Momma, I think you should ask if I can stay here with you"

Peyton smiles "You wouldn't want to stay here baby I don't even have a TV or radio in my room"

"Yuck" Sawyer says making a funny face

Brooke looks at her watch and sighs "We have to get going pumpkin"

Sawyer looks at her like she's the crazy one "No!" she says clinging to Peyton "I'm going to stay here with momma"

Peyton sighs and hands Lucas to Brooke. She cradles Sawyer in her arms "Baby, I'd love for you to stay here but remember I told you I'm trying to get better so I can come home?"

Sawyer shakes her head with tears running down her face.

"I wish with all my heart you could stay with me but you can't sweetie. You have to go home and help Brooke with Lucas and I promise in a few weeks I'll be home and I won't leave again"

"Promise" Sawyer says looking at Peyton

"Promise"

Sawyer hugs Peyton tightly and kisses her "Ok, momma" she says "get better so you can come home"

"I will baby"

"Well kiddo let's get going" Brooke says standing up with Lucas in her arms

"I'll walk you out" Peyton says standing up and picking Sawyer up holding her tightly.

They walk across the yard and to the exit. Peyton hugs Sawyer tightly and kisses her several times.

"Be good baby" she says to her

"I will momma" Sawyer says and Peyton puts her down "I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Brooke looks at Peyton "We can visit on Saturdays they told me. Would you like us to come back next week?"

"Please" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says reaching into her purse "Your doctor told me to bring you these things" she says handing Peyton a bag. "Take care of yourself Peyton. The kids need you"

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton says before bending down "Come here baby"

Sawyer walks over to Peyton and Peyton gives her a huge hug once again "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Ok, we better get going"

"Thanks Brooke"

"You're welcome"

Peyton stands there watching as her babies leave and tears fall down her face. She looks inside the bag where she finds her iPod, photos of the kids and a note. She took a deep breath and walked back into the clinic and into her room. She didn't feel like doing much except cry. She laid on her bed with her ear buds in clinging the picture of her babies and cried herself to sleep. She'd have a lot to talk about in her next session. She just hoped she could make it until then.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Final Session

Peyton was a great patient. She went to all her sessions and she participated in all the activities she was supposed to. She saw her children on Saturdays and talked to Sawyer every night. She talked about her childhood, child birth and everything she thought she needed to discuss. It was finally the day of her last session and she was glad. She walked into Julia's room and sat down.

"Good morning" She says with a smile

"You look happy" Julia says smiling back at Peyton

"I feel good" She says sitting down

"That's good" Julia says "You've worked hard and you've made great progress"

"I can't wait to get home and hold my babies. I should have never left them"

"You needed to so you could get better"

"I know that" Peyton says "And I've explained that to Sawyer. I just want to be back home taking care of her"

Julia sighs "What about Baby Lucas?"

"Oh I miss him terribly too" Peyton says "but he probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. Sawyer knows. Every day she asks me when I'm coming home. I will be so glad when I see her tomorrow"

Julia sighs "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you too but Peyton there's something we haven't talked about yet"

Peyton looks at her "What's that?"

"the reason you came here in the first place"

Peyton sighs "And what was that?"

"Peyton"

"Lucas' death"

"Yes, the death of your husband. You haven't mentioned it once"

"Yes, I did"

"Ok, you mentioned it but you haven't talked about it"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know" Julia replies "How do you feel about it?"

"Pissed off!"

Julia looks "Good" she answers "Why?"

"Why?" Peyton says laughing "We have a 5 year old daughter and a new born baby. He was supposed to help me raise them! We were supposed to grow old together. He was supposed to take care of me. This wasn't supposed to happen. How dare he die on me!" she says as the tears start to fall down her face "I am so mad at him! If I had 30 seconds with him I'd hit him so hard in the face. He promised me he'd be here for me. Well nice way to keep your promise!" Peyton continues to cries and gets up and walks over to the window.

"Peyton, it's ok to be mad at him"

"I'm mad at myself." She says "I begged him to come here. He hates Tree Hill. He didn't want to come here. I made him and look what happened. He died. I guess he showed me"

"Peyton this isn't your fault. He had a heart attack. He had a bad heart. He was sick. His heart attack would have happened in New Zealand."

"No it wouldn't have. He wouldn't have been playing basketball and he wouldn't have died"

"I read the coroner's report. No matter where you were he would have died"

"I am just so angry with him. He left me to pick up the pieces after his death and I'm tired of picking up the pieces all the time. Who's going to take care of me? Who's going to pick up my pieces? Who's going to be strong for me? No one! I have to do it all. I have to put on a brave face for my children and my friends and be the strong one. Well it's hard and I lost it! I want to sit at Lucas' grave and yell at him and cry and I just can't do it. There is no one to help me!"

"What about Brooke?"

Peyton starts laughing again "Don't even get me started about her!"

"She's your best friend"

"No, she was my best friend. She's not now"

"Why's that?"

"Because my husband died and she was too busy to make it home to be here for any of us"

"Have you told her how you felt?"

"She tells me all the time she got here as soon as she could and I'm sure she did but it was too little too late."

"so you're angry with her?"

"Yeah!" Peyton says "I'm pissed off at her too!"

"But you live with her"

"Yeah and I don't know why. She is very helpful though"

"So that's a start"

"It's a start but I can't forgive her for not being there for me"

"It's hard when people let you down"

"Yes it is" Peyton says "First Lucas then Brooke"

"Brooke is trying now"

"So what!"

"I think the kids and I should move out"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Julia says "Not right now. You're going to need her help"

"I'm just mad at everyone!"

"I can understand that. You've been through a lot but you need to start letting go of some of that angry. Think about how Brooke's helped you since you've been home. Think about the fact that she's caring for your children so you can get better and that she opened her home to you. She cares about you."

"She used to be my best friend and now I know nothing about her. I live in a house with her and she feels like a stranger to me. I can't even tell her how I feel about Lucas' death"

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just seems different"

"When she brought you that bag of things was there a letter in there?"

"Yes" Peyton answers

"Did you ever read it?"

"No" Peyton admits

"Go and read it" Julia says "Then come back and see me"

"Fine" Peyton says "I still get to go home tomorrow right?"

"Yes, but I think we should continue our sessions. Out patient of course"

"We'll see"

"Come back as soon as you finish reading that letter"

"Ok, ok" Peyton says walking out of the office. She walks back to her room and sits on her bed. She reaches under her pillow and grabbed the letter she didn't want to read. She sighs and lies down on her bed. She looks over at her table at the phone. She was able to make phone calls whenever she wanted too. She rolls onto her side and pulls the phone onto the bed. She picks it up and dials. The phone rings and rings and rings in her ear.

"_Hello" someone says into the phone_

Peyton takes a deep breath "Hey Brooke"

"_Hi Peyton!" She says in a bubbly voice "How are you?"_

"Ok" Peyton says into the phone "You know I'm coming home tomorrow"

"_Of course!" Brooke answers "It's on the calendar on the fridge. Sawyer can't wait"_

"Me either" Peyton says holding a picture of the kids in her hand "I miss them so much. You know I was thinking that maybe we should find a place of our own"

_Brooke sighs "Peyton, is that what Julia thinks is best for all of you?"_

"I didn't ask her"

"_There's no need for you to move out, Peyt. I have plenty of room here and you just did Sawyer's room. Are you that unhappy here?"_

"No, I guess not. It was just a thought. Listen I have a session soon I was just wondering if I could speak to Sawyer"

"_She on the beach with Jamie but I can go and get her"_

"That's ok. Let her play with Jamie. I'll call her later. I just wanted to say hi"

"_Ok Peyton. You ok?"_

"As good as good can be I guess"

"_I can come and see you today if you want. You know you're aloud adult visitors any time"_

"No, I'm ok. Thanks though" Peyton sighs "I should go."

"_ok" Brooke says "Nathan's going to pick you up tomorrow"_

"Can't wait!"

"_Us either. Bye"_

"Bye" Peyton says hanging up the phone. She looks at the letter in her hand. She didn't want to read it. She didn't care what Brooke had to say but she knew she had to before she would really be ready to go home. She opens the letter and begins to read it

_Dear Peyton,_

_When you checked into the facility I called to check on you. The doctor told me that if I felt that there was something I needed to tell you to help your recovery I should write you a letter. Here it goes._

_I know that part of the reason you're in there is because of me and I can't stop blaming myself for it. I am your best friend and I should have been there for you. I should have helped you grief for Lucas and I should have insisted on helping you more with the kids. I should of given you time to be alone and helped you get into grief consoling when I noticed you weren't coping. I just feel like I should have done more for you the last few months so that you didn't have to deal with everything alone. The biggest regret I have is not getting home to help you on the days leading up to Lucas' funeral. You needed me and I let you down. Peyton, you are my best friend and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry… I know I hurt you and I know that you haven't been able to forgive me. I think that's part of the reason you have been having a hard time the last few months. I can't undo the fact that I wasn't here for you then but I'm here now so please let me help you… please._

_I love you, P. Scott and I just want you to get better and let me in so you don't have to deal with the loss of your husband alone… Please, let me in. Please open up and share with me and most of all… please forgive me!_

_Love,_

_B. Davis_

Peyton takes a deep breath and whips the tears that are cascading down her face. She wanted to forgive Brooke… She really did. She sighs and gets up off her bed. She walks down the hallway and knocks on Julia's door.

"Come in" Julia says on the other side

Peyton opens up the door and walks in.

"So" Julia says looking up at her

"Yes" Peyton says

"What did she have to say?"

"That she's sorry"

"That's all?" Julia asks

"No" Peyton says

Julia sighs "Peyton" She says "You're pissed off at Lucas and I think you're displacing your angry and taking it out on Brooke"

Peyton just walks over and looks out the window "He was supposed to have a heart transplant"

"Excuse me?"

"Lucas" she says "The doctor told me he needed a heart transplant."

"You didn't know that?'

"No" Peyton says "I mean I knew he would eventually because that a condition of the disease but I didn't know he needed it now. Why wouldn't he tell me that? And why would he agree to come home if he knew he was so sick?"

"Did he know?" Julia asks

"Why would he keep it from me?"

"I don't know." Julia says with a sigh "When was the last time he went to the doctor in New Zealand?"

"I'm not sure"

"We could request his records" Julia says

"What good would that do?"

"Peyton" Julia says with a sigh "Did Lucas go to the doctor and then agree to come home?"

Peyton walks over and sits down looking at Julia "What do you mean?"

"You told me that he was hell bent on not coming home and then finally he agreed"

"So?" Peyton asks

"I want you to think, Peyton" she continues "really think. Did Lucas go to the doctor before he agreed to come home?"

Peyton sighs "If I had my cell phone I'd know. All our appointments are in there"

"Ok" Julia says turning the phone around "Call Brooke and have her look in it for you"

Peyton sighs and dials a number putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello" Brooke says into the phone_

"Hey" Peyton says "I need a favor" she says laughing slightly

"_Peyton, are you ok?" Brooke asks with concern in her voice_

"Yes" Peyton says "I need you to go get my cell phone and I need you to look at the appointments for June"

"_Ok" Brooke says "Hold on"_

Peyton sits for a minute waiting.

"_Um" Brooke says into the phone "It looks like you had a doctor's appointment on the first for baby Luke and Sawyer had a kindergarten readiness appointment on the 5__th__ and Lucas has an appointment with his heart specialist on the 10__th__ and then the you flew home on the 15__th__. Why?"_

"I didn't remember Lucas' appointment at the specialist. Why wouldn't I remember that?" she says out loud but to herself

"_Peyton?" Brooke asks_

"Oh, thank you, Brooke" Peyton says into the phone "I'll see you tomorrow"

"_Um… Ok" Brooke sighs "You're kind of freaking me out today"_

"Sorry" she says sighing "I'm in my session right now. I'll call you later tonight"

"_Ok" Brooke says "Are you sure you don't want me to come tonight?"_

"I'm sure" She says "I'll be home tomorrow"

"_Bye, Peyt"_

"Bye" Peyton says hanging up the phone

Julia sighs "So Lucas has a doctor's appointment five days before you guys came home?"

"Yeah" Peyton says looking lost in her thoughts "I was sick that morning. We had all those appointments in that small amount of time and I was trying to convince him to come home and he wouldn't budge. He got up that morning and asked me if I was going to go with him to his appointment. I told him I really didn't feel that well. He told me it was no big deal just a routine check-up and he'd bring breakfast back when he came home. He kissed me good-bye and I fell back to sleep. Sawyer came in and crawled into bed with me. When Lucas got home he brought breakfast in bed. It was sweet. He then said I was right and we should come home." She trails off

"Did you ask him about his appointment?"

"Yes, I did" Peyton says "He kind of blew me off telling me that it was just a check-up and he got some new meds"

"Did you ask him why?"

"No" Peyton sighs "I guess I should of but they changed his medicine once a year so I guess I didn't think that much about it. Plus he kind of went right into talking about coming home and I was so excited and so was Sawyer that the information went in one ear and out the other"

"How was he when you came home?"

"Relaxed" Peyton says "More so than I'd ever seen him before"

"You probably enjoyed that, right?"

"It was nice" Peyton says "It felt right to be here. It was like when we were younger but with Sawyer added to the picture" she adds

"Did he seem different?"

"He was always different in Tree Hill" Peyton sighs "He was happy and he was very active with his brother and old friends"

"Did he do anything unusual?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Julia sighs "Peyton" she says getting up from her chair and coming to sit in the chair next to Peyton

"Yes?" she asks

"Lucas refused to come home. Then he went to the doctor. That day he decided you guys should come home. The doctor here told you he needed a heart transplant"

"So" Peyton said not following the woman sitting next to her looking at her

"Did he do anything unusual?"

"Not that I recall. He left for a few hours one day but so what"

"Did he go by himself?"

"Yes" Peyton says "He wasn't cheating on me!"

"That's not what I'm thinking" Julia says "Where is Lucas' father?"

"Here somewhere" Peyton says "I don't know. I think he lives in his beach house"

"Did you see his father at his funeral?"

"No" Peyton says thinking for a minute "I guess he could have been there"

Julia takes a deep breath "Peyton" she sighs "I think Lucas came home to die"

"What?" Peyton says in shock "He would never…"

"Peyton" she says calmly "Think about it…"

"No!" she says looking away "He wouldn't do that" she adds then she stands up and starts pacing.

"Peyton" Julia says "I'm not sure because I didn't know Lucas but think about it. Wouldn't he want you to be around people who could help you? Wouldn't he want you to be taken care of? Wouldn't he want closure?"

Peyton starts crying "He knew" she says "I know he knew. He told me over and over again how much he loved me and how strong I was and what a good mother I am. He knew he was dying. You're right. He came home to die"

"He may have thought he had more time"

Peyton was crying harder now "He told me one night while we were laying in bed that we could stay until I was ready to go back to New Zealand."

"I'm sorry"

"He brought us home so we wouldn't be alone…"

"Maybe" Julia says

"He was trying to make sure we were taken care of"

"I think so" Julia says

"Can I go back to my room, now?" Peyton says "I need some time to process all of this…"

"Sure" Julia says "I'll see you later?"

"Ok" Peyton says walking out of the office and back to her room. She sits on the edge of her bed. She was trying to recall all the events of the time before they came home and while they were home. She just shakes her head and picks her sketch pad off the bedside table. She spends a few hours drawing and falls asleep with the sketch pad on her chest.

A few hours go by before Peyton is awaken by a hand gently shaking her.

"Peyton" she hears as she opens her eyes

She rubs her eyes a looks at the person talking to her "Brooke?" she says confused "What are you doing here?"

"Julia called me" Brooke said "She just told me I needed to come see you"

"Oh" Peyton says sitting up

"Are you ok?"

Peyton sighs "He came home to die"

"What?" Brooke asks confused

"He came home to die" Peyton repeats

"What are you talking about honey?" Brooke says "You're not making any sense"

"Julia thinks Lucas came home to die"

"That's crazy!" Brooke says sitting down next to her

"No, no, it's not" Peyton says "I didn't remember that he had a doctor's appointment before we came home until today when you told me. He changed his mind about coming home after that appointment. The doctor at the hospital told me he needed a heart transplant. Wouldn't his doctor have told him that at that appointment?"

"Probably" Brooke says

"He never said a word about it"

"He probably didn't want you to worry" Brooke says

"He agreed to come home, Brooke. He was different when we got here"

Brooke looks at her "Honey"

"He came home to die" Peyton says "He wanted us to be here so we'd have our family around us to deal with it" Peyton says with tears running down her face

"He did always take care of you"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"From what I understand" Brooke says sighing "His heart was really bad. Maybe he just knew it was time"

"Yeah, I guess" Peyton sighs

"I'm sorry" Brooke says

"It's not your fault" Peyton snaps

"Not about that" Brooke says "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me and I'm sorry I haven't been around since you left"

"Brooke"

"No" Brooke says "Let me finish"

Peyton just nods

"When you and Sawyer and Lucas moved away it killed me." Brooke says sighing "I had just lost Sam and then my best friend in the whole world just up and left. I felt like if you could just up and move then our friendship and keeping in touch wasn't that important to you"

"Brooke" Peyton sighs "That wasn't it at all. Lucas didn't want to raise Sawyer around Dan. He wanted her not to be effected by the Scott name and all the baggage. Being together was important to me and raising our daughter in a stable environment was also important. We had a hard time deciding to leave but it was what was best for us."

"I guess" Brooke says sighing "But you never came back, ever"

Peyton sighs "I know and I'm sorry about that but you never came to visit us either"

"I know" Brooke sighs

Peyton and Brooke sit in silence for a moment then Brooke takes a deep breath.

"So now what?"

Peyton sighs "We move on"

Brooke looks at her confused.

"What's done is done and we can't relive the past and make different decisions than the ones we made but we can let go of the hostility we have towards each other and start over again"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton replies

Brooke leans over and hugs her. "I'm glad you're doing better"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'm excited to be going home and see my babies"

"How are you feeling about what Julia said about Lucas?"

"Pissed"

"At Julia or at Lucas?"

"Both" Peyton sighs "But I'll be coming for two sessions a week so I guess we can talk about it then"

Brooke smiles "Just keep talking" she sighs "The more you talk about things on your mind the better off you're going to be"

"Yeah" Peyton says "That's one thing I've learned in here. Talking is good!" she adds rolling her eyes

Brooke laughs "You ok?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "But I'm working on it"

"That's all you can do"

"Where are the kids?"

"Haley and Nathan's"

Peyton sighs "I will never be able to tell you or show you how grateful I am for all you've done for my children"

"Don't even think twice about it"

"No, really Brooke, your generosity was above and beyond the call of duty."

"We're friends"

"Yes, we are"

Brooke sighs "I should probably go"

"Ok" Peyton says "Or you could join me for dinner"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

"Come on"

Peyton leads Brooke down the hallway and to the dining room. Brooke looks around.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Peyton asks

"A little"

Peyton hands her a tray "What would you like?"

"What's good?"

"The lasagna or spaghetti or pizza"

"I'll do spaghetti" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton says leading the way to that cart.

Each woman gets a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and chocolate chip brownies. They head to a table for two and sit down.

"This is sure a lot of food" Brooke says looking at her heap of spaghetti, the four pieces of garlic bread and the huge salad. Not to mention the size of the brownie.

"Well I think they want you to eat a lot so you don't think about your drug of choice"

"So they want you to get fat?'

"I just eat what I want and throw the rest away"

"Good plan" Brooke says "So, what would you like to do tomorrow when you get home?"

"Play at the beach with the kids"

"I'm sure they'd love that"

"I just want to make this all up to Sawyer. I feel so horrible"

"Peyt" Brooke says "You gotta stop beating yourself up about all of this. You were sick and she's ok really"

"I know but I left her"

"All she's talking about is you coming home. She isn't talking about the fact that you ever left"

"Ok" Peyton says

The two women eat dinner and share small talk. Once dinner was over Brooke had to leave.

"Well I guess I should probably head home now. Visiting hours are almost over"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure will!" Brooke says "We can't wait!"

"Me either" Peyton smiles "Holding my babies is all I can think about"

Brooke hugs her. "Have a good night"

"Thanks you too"

Brooke walks out of the facility and Peyton walks back to her room. She put her earbuds in and started to draw. All she wanted was to go home. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to be back with her children and start helping them live again. She'd make sure they were happy and she'd do her best to make sure she didn't leave them again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Day at A time

Peyton is sitting on the swing in the backyard looking at the duck pond. It was early and peaceful out. The facility was quiet when she walked outside and she sketched quietly so she didn't disturb anything. Julia's window just happened to overlook the pond and she had just arrived to start her day. She looked out the window and saw Peyton sitting there alone. She decided to walk out and talk with her.

"Is this seat taken?" Julia says from behind Peyton

Peyton jumps a little "Oh no, please" she says sliding over

"You're up pretty early"

"Yeah" Peyton replies "I couldn't sleep"

"Excited about going home?"

"Yes" Peyton says "And nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

"What if I screw up?"

"Then you come and see me"

"What if I can't manage my everyday life outside of these walls?"

"Then you talk to Brooke"

"What if…"

"Listen Peyton" Julia says interrupting her "What is the one think we've talked about over and over again during our meetings?"

"It works if you work it!"

"That and?"

"Take one day at a time"

"Exactly" Julia answers "All you can do is take one day at a time and if you feel things are getting to hard for you it's ok to ask for help. It's ok to tell Brooke that you need a little break and it's ok to come in for a session beyond the two scheduled."

"Ok" Peyton says

"And you must attend meetings!"

"I will" Peyton says "No drinking?"

"No not until your life is under control. You're not an alcoholic but you used alcohol to hide from your feelings. You can't do that anymore. You need to deal with things and talk about how you're feeling"

"I'll work on it"

"I know you will" Julia says "Well I need to get into my office for my first patent. Enjoy being home, Peyton"

"Thank you" Peyton says "For everything"

"You're welcome" Julia replies "And Peyton"

"Yes"

"Remember to take every situation as it comes and you'll be fine"

Peyton just nods and goes back to her sketch book. She sat on the swing for hours. She just sketched and relaxed. She didn't want to go back into the building. She wanted to be free and she wanted to be home with her children. She had packed in the middle of the night so she'd be ready when Nathan got there. She knew he was coming in the afternoon she just wished he was already there. She drew sketches of Sawyer and Baby Luke and she wondered if he'd remember what she looked like. She missed them terribly and couldn't wait to get them in her arms. Peyton closed her eyes and just let the sun hit her face. For the first time in a long time she felt at ease and like she could handle life. She knew she has to allow the people around her to help her.

Across the yard of the facility in the parking lot Nathan was looking for a place to park. They told him that he couldn't pick Peyton up until after 12 and the clock on his dashboard read 11:58. He didn't want her to stay there one minute more than she had too.

"Do you think momma's going to be surprised?" a little voice from the back seat said with a smile on her face

"I sure do!" Nathan says smiling at his niece who was a little shit! She got up early and got herself dressed. Then when no one was looking she got into Nathan's car and buckled herself in her car seat. Brooke tried to get her out, Haley tried to get her out, Jamie tried, and so did Nathan. She held on and refused. Finally they all gave up and told her she could come.

"Do you think momma wants to see me?"

"Yes!" Nathan says "I bet she can't wait!"

A huge smile fills Sawyer's face. Nathan parks the car and they get out. Sawyer spots Peyton on the swing in the backyard.

"Uncle Nathan" She yells "There's momma!"

"I see her" Nathan says

"Can I go sit with her?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Nathan says "And I'll go see if I can check your mom out of this place"

"YES!" Sawyer yells "Momma's coming home!" she adds skipping across the yard to where her mother was sitting. She walks very quietly up to the swing where Peyton is still sitting with her eyes closed. Sawyer smiles "Surprise!" She shouts and Peyton jumps.

"Sawyer, baby, what are you doing here?" Peyton asks opening her arms for Sawyer to crawl into.

Sawyer crawls onto Peyton's lap and gives her a huge hug. "I came to get you, momma" she says kissing Peyton softly on the check. "I missed you so much and I wanted to come with Uncle Nathan to bring you home"

"I'm so glad to see you, honey"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"No" Peyton says looking at Sawyer "You have a beautiful room that I painted and Aunt Brooke put a waterfall in and you need to start sleeping in there!"

Sawyer looks very sad "But momma" she says almost in tears "I want to be with you"

"I know baby" Peyton says "How about for a few days I sleep upstairs with you?"

Sawyer's frown turns into a smile "Really, momma?"

"Really baby"

"Ok" She says hugging Peyton tightly "I'm so glad you're coming home today"

"Me too, baby, me too!" Peyton says kissing Sawyer on the forehead

Nathan walks up to the swing "So" he says smiling "I put all your bags in the car."

"Great" Peyton says smiling "Let's get out of here!"

"Sounds good to me" Nathan says "You just have to go sign out"

"Ok" she answers by standing up putting Sawyer on her hip.

They all walk towards the door and into the clinic. Julia is standing by the check-in desk.

"You ready?" She says smiling at Peyton

"Sure am"

"Ok, all you have to do is sign out and you're free to go."

Peyton walks over and signs the paperwork and Julia hands her a card.

"Your appointment time and some emergency numbers"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

"Take care, Peyton"

"I will" Peyton says hugging Julia "And thanks again for everything"

"You're welcome"

"Can we go now momma?" Sawyer asks snuggling into Peyton's neck

"We sure can!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says

"Let's go" Nathan says wrapping his arm protectively around Peyton

They walk to the car and Peyton puts Sawyer in her car seat and then gets into the front. Sawyer monopolizes the conversation all the way home. Nathan pulls into Brooke's driveway and he hears Peyton sigh.

"It's ok" Nathan says

Peyton just shakes her head. Nathan stops the car and gets out. Peyton does the same. Peyton gets Sawyer and Nathan gets her bags. They walk to the door and Peyton sighs again before opening it.

"SURPRISE!" Jamie yells and Peyton smiles at him

Above the entrance of the kitchen was a sign that said 'Welcome Home, Peyton' and there were balloons and streamers all around.

"Welcome home, Peyt" Haley says walking over and hugging her

"Thanks" Peyton says "It's good to be home"

"Hey, P. Scott" Brooke says walking over and handing Baby Luke to her "He's been missing you"

Peyton looks at him "He's so big"

"Not too big" Brooke says

Peyton just hugs him close and kisses him "Hi baby" She says looking at him

"We have food, if you're hungry" Haley says acting kind of funny

"I could eat" Peyton says looking at Haley "And it's ok to just treat me like you always have. I won't break" she adds with a smile

"Ok" Haley says

"We got your favorites, Aunt Peyt" Jamie says

"Great!" Peyton says "Let's eat"

Everyone eats and talks and Peyton just sits and listens. Her mind was somewhere else. There was something she wanted to do on the way home but didn't ask Nathan because Sawyer was with them. Brooke notices she looks lost in her thoughts and hopes she's ok. They finish eating and cleaning up and head out onto the deck.

"Well" Nathan says "We should probably head home."

Haley looks at him funny "Why?"

"Because Peyton probably would like some time alone with her children"

Peyton smiles "Oh, you don't have to rush out on my account"

"Yes, we do" Nathan says "You need some time"

Peyton smiles "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he answers kissing her on the forehead "You have our number if you need anything"

"Thanks" She says

"I'll walk you out" Brooke adds and Peyton just smiles

Sawyer is curled up on her lap asleep and Baby Luke is asleep in her arms. It felt good and she didn't want to move. Brooke got the Scotts on their way and then came back to the deck. She smiles at Peyton.

"How ya doing?"

"Good" Peyton says

"Really?"

Peyton sighs "There's something I want to do…" she says

"What's that?"

"If I don't want to tell you is that ok?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"I thought I'd go do it while the kids are napping"

"Ok" Brooke says tentatively "You sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"I'm sure and I won't be gone long, I promise"

Brooke just nods

"I promise" Peyton says "I'm fine and I'll be back before you know it"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton stands up carefully so she doesn't wake up Sawyer and carefully hands Baby Luke to Brooke. Brooke sighs and Peyton smiles at her.

"I'll be back soon" Peyton says "Don't worry"

Brooke just smiles at her and Peyton walks towards her car. She gets in and drives away. It was like her car knew where she was headed. She pulled into the yard and parks her car on the path next to his headstone. She gets out and sighs. She walks over and sits in the grass in front of him. She wipes away the grass clippings and just stares for a minute. Then she starts to speak.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" She shouts "You are a selfish bastard! You knew! You knew you were sick and you didn't tell me! You came home to die! How in the hell could you have done that to me? Why didn't you prepare me? Let me in? Talk to me? I'm so angry at you! If you were here right now I'd hit you so hard! Ug!" she says standing up "I'm angry, Luke and I'm not sure when I'll get over this! And I'm alone and scared and I just wish you would have talked to me and let me in" she says walking away. She turns to look back at his headstone "And I love you" she ends with and gets back in the car.

Peyton drives home and pulls into the driveway. Brooke hears the car and looks out the front window. She watches Peyton just sit there. She's worried. She hopes Peyton's ok. Peyton sees Brooke in the window and she waves at her and then gets out of the car. She walks up to the house and into the living room. Brooke was hurrying around trying to be busy.

"I saw you in the window and I waved you don't have to pretend you were doing something else"

Brooke smiles "Sorry" she says "I…" she hesitates "I'm just concerned"

"Thanks…" Peyton says sitting down "But you don't need to be. I'm ok"

"Ok" Brooke says sitting down next to Peyton "Where did you go?"

"To see Lucas"

"Oh…" Brooke says "How'd that go?"

"I yelled at him"

"Justified"

"Yeah, but it didn't bring him back"

"Nope" Brooke says "Nothing's going to do that"

"I know" Peyton says sadly

"You glad to be home?"

Peyton looks around "I'm glad to be in your home. It's not really my home"

Brooke looks at her confused "Peyt"

"I just look around and I see you. I don't see the kids and me."

Brooke starts laughing "Are you kidding me?" she asks "Look around! Sawyer's toys are everywhere and Baby Luke's stuff is everywhere too"

Peyton laughs "I know that. I just mean there are no family pictures or Sawyer's drawings. That was home to me"

"Ok" Brooke replies "We can put all that stuff around here. All you have to do is well do it! It's your house so if you want to change something go ahead. I mean if it's something major we should probably talk about it but do what you want"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Momma!" Sawyer yells from Peyton's room

"In here, baby"

Sawyer comes running out of Peyton's room and jumps onto the couch and onto Peyton's lap. She gives her a huge hug and kiss.

"How was your nap?"

"I'm a big girl I don't take naps." Sawyer says rubbing her eyes

Brooke laughs "I think you were just napping"

"I was resting"

"Oh" Peyton and Brooke both say at the same time

"So now that you're all rested what would you like to do?" Peyton asks smiling

Sawyer smiles "Do you know that school's going to be starting soon?"

"It is?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke who shakes her head yes

"It is, momma" Sawyer says "Jamie's been talking about it and Aunt Haley took him school shopping"

"Oh really" Peyton says

"Yes" Sawyer says

"Well you're not even enrolled in school yet" Brooke says

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're not signed up to go to school yet" Peyton answers

"But momma" Sawyer says "I want to go to school!"

"I know" Peyton says "So I'll figure out what I need to do to sign you up"

"Ok" Sawyer says "And then can we go school shopping?"

"Of course" Peyton says hugging Sawyer "But not today so what do you want to do today?"

"I want to hang out with you" Sawyer says

Peyton hugs her daughter tight "Well what should we do while we're hanging out?"

"I don't care, momma" Sawyer says "I just want to be with you"

"Well how about some time on the beach?" Brooke suggests

"That sounds fun" Peyton says

"Ok" Sawyer says looking at Brooke "Are you going to come too?"

"I thought about it" Brooke says looking confused

"oh" Sawyer says "I was hoping just momma and I could go"

"Sawyer!" Peyton says sharply "That's not very nice. Aunt Brooke has taken very good care of you and that just hurt her feelings!"

Sawyer gets a sad look on her face "I'm sorry" she says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Aunt Brooke"

"It's ok" Brooke says "But why don't you want me to come to the beach with you?"

"I just want momma!" Sawyer says

"Well I have a great idea" Peyton says "Baby Luke is still asleep so someone needs to stay in the house with him. So, what if you and I go and play for a little while and when Baby Luke wakes up Aunt Brooke can join us on the beach"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a smile on her face

"Then go get your swimming suit on!" Peyton says putting Sawyer down and patting her bottom

Sawyer runs up the stairs and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"I'm sorry about Sawyer"

"No worries" Brooke replies "She just missed you so much while you were gone and she just wants time with you"

"I know but that doesn't mean she can be rude to you"

"Really Peyt, it's fine"

Peyton just nods

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

Peyton thinks for a minute and then a huge smile fills her face "I'd love burgers"

"Ok" Brooke says "I don't have the stuff for that here so how about when Baby Luke gets up we run to the store and get the stuff?"

"You don't have to run to the store, I can do that"

"No" Brooke says "You need to spend time with Sawyer"

"Well then at least leave Baby Luke here so you don't have to drag him around the store"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Peyton says "I should go get my swimming suit on"

"Ok"

Peyton gets up and Brooke looks around. She's worried about everything but she just has to trust that Peyton's going to be ok.

Peyton and Sawyer spend hours on the beach laughing and having a good time. Brooke brings her Baby Luke and he enjoys time with his mom as well. After the beach Peyton and Brooke make dinner and enjoy the sunset from the deck. Peyton insisted on putting the kids to bed by herself and when she had them all settled in and promised Sawyer she'd come and sleep in her room when she was ready for bed, she made her way downstairs. Brooke is sitting on the couch watching TV when Peyton came and sat next to her.

"So how was your first day home?" Brooke asks with a smile

"Exhausting!" Peyton says with a sigh "But the best day ever!"

"Yeah the kids seem much more relaxed now. Even Baby Luke and you'd think he wouldn't know the difference but he did"

"I'm sorry I left you to take care of them but you did an amazing job!"

"Don't be sorry and thanks" Brooke says with a smile "I see you got Sawyer to sleep in her room"

"Yeah. I told her she had to and I'd come up and sleep with her when I was ready for bed"

"I tried that too and it still didn't work"

"You have to remember though that he dad died and then her mom disappeared and left her with people she knows but not that well"

Brooke sighs "I guess" she says "So how are you doing?"

"Good" Peyton says "A lot better than I thought I'd be doing"

"Can I be honest with you?" Brooke asks

"Of course" Peyton says looking at Brooke funny

"I'm really worried and nervous about you being home…"

"Ok" Peyton says "Can you explain why"

Brooke looks at her "I'm worried that you're not going to talk to me when things get tough and you're going to continue to shoulder things on our own and you're going to start drinking again and this time I'm not going to be able to help you"

Peyton sighs "Wow!" she says softly "that's a lot to shoulder, Brooke. Now it's my turn."

"Ok" Brooke says

"I'm going to have rough days and I'm going to fall apart and I'm going to need your help but I have to go to sessions with Julia twice a week and I have her emergency contact information and I'm just going to take one day at a time and I'm going to lean on you when I need too!"

Brooke nods "Promise?"

"Promise"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "Now there's something else"

"What?"

"I have to go to LA"

"When?"

"Next week"

"For what?"

"West Coast Fashion Show" Brooke pauses "But I can send someone else in my place so you don't have to be home alone"

"Absolutely not!" Peyton replies "You work your ass off for those fashion shows and you're not going to send someone else to bask in the glory of your hard work. You will go!"

"But Peyton" Brooke says softly "I don't want to leave you home alone that soon"

"Then don't leave us"

"Huh?"

"How about we go with you?" Peyton says "I know you'll be really busy and if you think we'll be in the way then…"

Brooke smiles "No, not at all!" she says smiling "I'd love for you guys to go with me. What if I hire a nanny for Baby Luke so you and Sawyer can come to the show?"

"We'd love that" Peyton says "When do we leave?"

"Saturday" Brooke says "The show is Sunday night"

"Perfect" Peyton answers with a yawn

"Perfect in deed"

"I'm pretty tired" Peyton says

"Me too"

"I'm going to head up to bed" Peyton says standing

"Ok, if you need anything…"

"I'll ask"

Brooke stands up and gives Peyton a hug and Peyton hugs her back. Brooke heads to her room and Peyton heads up the stairs to sleep in Sawyer's room. Both extremely tired but both happy. Brooke lays in bed with a smile on her face because Peyton was going to go with her to the fashion show and for some reason that brought her great joy… She just wished she didn't have to keep that reason hidden.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

"Seriously!" Brooke screams holding a red dress in her hand "Where is the girl that supposed to be in this dress?"

"She not here yet" another girl yells

"Well remind me to fire her ass after she walks across the stage in this stunning number"

Sawyer leans into Peyton's ear "Aunt Brooke is yelling at all these people and using bad words"

Peyton smiles "It's just because Aunt Brooke what's her part of the show to be perfect"

"Oh" Sawyer says

"Damn!" Brooke yells "This yellow dress doesn't have the right belt! It's supposed to have the wider belt for crying out loud!"

A woman runs over and quickly switches the belts out.

"Where are the purple stilettos to go with that gray and purple dress?"

Sawyer just sits on watches. Her eyes get so big when Brooke screams and Peyton just laughs. Finally all the models are out of the room and it's just Peyton, Brooke, and Sawyer. Brooke sighs and sits down next to Peyton.

Sawyer looks at her "Aunt Brooke"

"Yes, sweetie" Brooke says with a big smile and calm look on her face

"You were saying some very bad words!"

Peyton starts laughing.

"I know" Brooke says "And I'm sorry but weren't my dresses pretty?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "They were beautiful"

"Give Aunt Brooke her present" Peyton says to Sawyer

Sawyer jumps off of Peyton's lap and runs over to where they had hid Brooke's present. She comes running back with her hands behind her back. She pulls out a bundle of red roses and hands them to Brooke.

"Here Aunt Brooke" She says smiling "They're to bring you good luck. Momma told me they were your favorite kind of flower"

"Thank you!" Brooke says hugging Sawyer "They're beautiful"

"We wanted you to know that we love you and we're hoping you have a wonderful show!"

Brooke smile widens "I know it's going to be a great show because you're here!"

Sawyer smiles "We're excited to be here and momma said that we're taking you out to dinner afterwards! Our treat"

"Oh really?" Brooke says picking Sawyer up and hugging her "I think that will be great"

Peyton stands up "Well little miss we better get to our seats so we can watch the fashion show"

"Ok momma" Sawyer says giving Brooke a hug "Break a leg!"

"Thanks baby" Brooke says hugging her tightly

Peyton and Brooke head towards the door and Peyton turns to look at Brooke "Break a leg!" she says smiling

Brooke just smiles back at Peyton and nods. Peyton and Sawyer walk out and to find their seats. They watch as all the models parade in their designer's clothes. The show finally ends and it's time to hear the designer of the show.

"Is this when they say who wins, momma?" Sawyer whispers to Peyton

"Yes" Peyton says

"I hope Aunt Brooke wins"

"Me too"

The announcer of the show steps up on the stage.

"What an amazing show tonight!" he says "Once again the designers wowed us with their talent! Every year the most talented designer is named at the end of the show and this year will be no different. Drum roll please"

A pre-recorded drum roll sound starts playing

"And this year's West Coast Fashion Show designer of the year is…" the announcer pauses for affect

"Is Brooke Davis!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer stands up and starts clapping "Good job, Aunt Brooke" the little girl screams and everyone looks at her

"Oh she's adorable" the woman next to Peyton says

"Thanks" Peyton says and Sawyer turns to smile at her

"Hi Cutie" the woman says

"Hi" Sawyer says

"I love your dress"

"Thank you" Sawyer says holding it out and spinning around "It's a Brooke Davis original" she adds turning back to see her aunt walking out on stage

"Congratulations, Ms. Davis" the announcer says handing Brooke the award

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling

Everyone stands and claps and the show comes to an end. Peyton and Sawyer go and meet Brooke back stage. Sawyer runs over and jumps into her aunt's arms.

"Good job, Aunt Brooke" She says hugging and kissing her aunt "You are the best designer!"

"Thanks baby girl"

"I'm so proud of you, B." Peyton says hugging her

"Thanks" Brooke says as a feeling she wasn't used to ran through her body

"So where would you like to do to dinner?"

"Anywhere is fine" Brooke says

"No, you have to pick, Aunt Brooke"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she says thinking for a minute "How about Palermo Italian Restaurant?"

"Sounds great!" Peyton says "We just have to go to the hotel and pick up Baby Luke from the nanny"

"Ok" Brooke says

Sawyer looks at Peyton with a frown on her face "But I just wanted the three of us to go out to dinner" she says

"What about Baby Luke?"

"He can't eat big people food so he doesn't need to go"

Brooke laughs "But he's been away from us all day"

"So" Sawyer says "All he does is sleep anyway"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Do you think the nanny would mind staying a little longer?"

"No" Brooke says "She one of the girls that used to work for me in New York. She came to LA with her boyfriend and he works nights at a club so I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying for a while"

"Ok" Peyton says "then just the three of us will go to dinner!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer yells

Brooke smiles at Sawyer "Well then let's go because I'm starving!"

"Me too" Sawyer says

Brooke walks over to pick Sawyer up out of habit and Sawyer looks at her funny.

"What's wrong?"

Sawyer sighs "Momma's here now so is it ok if she carries me?"

Brooke smiles "Of course" she says "I didn't even think about that"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "I thought you were a big girl?"

Sawyer looks at her funny "I am a big girl momma"

"Then why would you like to be carried?" Peyton asks with a funny look

Sawyer looks at her "Because I'm your baby" she answers

"No" Peyton says "You're my big girl and big girls who are wearing beautiful dresses do not get carried by their mommas"

Sawyer looks at her with a sad look on her face

"but" Peyton says smiling "They do hold their momma and their aunt's hands!"

Sawyer smiles "That's a great idea, momma"

Brooke looks at Peyton and smiles. Peyton saw Brooke's look turn sad when Sawyer didn't want her to carry her and she didn't want to hurt Brooke's feelings. Not after everything she's done for them. Plus, Sawyer was a very independent child and the things that had happened over the last few months had made her revert and Peyton didn't like that. She was going to push her to gain back that independence.

"Are we going?" Sawyer says turning and looking at Brooke and Peyton

"Yes" Peyton says smiling and holding out her hand out to Sawyer who takes it

"Well come on, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says holding her hand up to Brooke

The three walk out of the room and into the limo waiting for them outside. Sawyer looks around at the limo pushing buttons and having a good time. Brooke and Peyton both smile at her. Then Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Are you in a hurry to get home?"

Peyton sighs "I have an appointment on Wednesday"

"Ok but it's only Sunday so… Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"Not really" Peyton says "Why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could stay for a few days like a mini vacation"

Peyton doesn't say anything but sits there thinking.

"Ok, or not" She replies "It's just that we could all use a vacation"

"I agree" Peyton says

"So would you like to stay?"

Peyton thinks for a minute "Sure why not" she answers "How long do you want to stay?"

"Well you have to be back Wednesday right?"

"I could change my appointment" Peyton says "I just have to make sure I go"

"I don't want you to do that"

"Why don't I call tomorrow and see what Julia says and then we'll go from there"

"Sounds great" Brooke says smiling at her

The limo stops in front of the restaurant and the doorman opens the door. Brooke gets out followed Sawyer and then Peyton. The two women take the little girl's hands and they walk.

"Good evening" The greeter says smiling

"Good evening" Sawyer says smiling back

"How many this evening?"

"three" Sawyer says holding up three fingers

The greeter smiles at her "Ok" she says "Follow me"

They all follow the greeter to a table in the corner. She seats them and walks away

"So what are you going to have tonight?" Brooke asks Sawyer

"I don't know" Sawyer says "Probably spaghetti"

"Sounds good" Peyton says looking at the menu

"What are you going to have, momma?" Sawyer says looking at Peyton

"I'm not sure yet" she says smiling at her little girl. She could see in her eyes how much she just wanted to be with her mother and how hard she was trying to hide the fear she felt.

Sawyer turns and looks at Brooke "How about you, Aunt Brooke?"

"I think I'm going to have Manicotti Alla Siciliana"

"That sounds yucky" Sawyer says making a yucky face

Brooke and Peyton laugh as the waitress approaches the table

"Good evening, ladies" she says "My name is Molly and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of your best Pinot Giorgio" Brooke says not thinking about the fact that Peyton can't drink at the current time

"May I please have a Shirley Temple?" Sawyer says smiling at the waitress

"You are very polite" Molly says

"Thank you" Sawyer replies

"You're welcome" Molly says looking at Peyton

"You know what" Peyton says smiling "I'd like a Shirley Temple too, please"

Molly smiles "Coming up" she says walking away

Brooke looks at her "A Shirley Temple?" she asks looking at Peyton

"Um… duh" Peyton says "I'm not supposed to drink right now"

Brooke's face drops "Oh Peyton!" she says "I'm such a fool! I forgot! I'm so insensitive!"

Peyton starts laughing slightly "Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you can't drink. I'm fine"

Brooke just shakes her head "I'm so sorry"

"Brooke, honestly it's not a big deal"

"Ok" Brooke says sighing

"You two are silly" Sawyer says looking at them

Molly walks back over to the table with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are" Sawyer says "I'll have spaghetti with a salad and ranch dressing, please"

"Ok" Molly says smiling

"I'll have Manicotti Alla Siciliana" Brooke says "Also with a salad with the raspberry vingerette"

Peyton looks at the menu for a moment "I'll have the Veal Parmigiana with a salad with ranch, please"

"Ok, sounds great. I'll get these put in and get your salads and bread out to you"

"Thank you" Sawyer says smiling

Molly walks away and everyone sits quietly for a few minutes. Then Brooke sighs.

"Peyt" she says "We need to talk about something"

Peyton's face drops a little "Ok, what? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "It's about Baby Luke"

Peyton gets a scared look on her face "what's wrong with him"

"Nothing" Brooke says "He's perfect… it's just…" She says pausing "Are we going to call him Baby Luke his whole life?"

Peyton sighs and then thinks for a minute "Probably not"

"Then what are we going to call him when he gets older?"

"Lucas" Peyton says and then it dawned on her where Brooke was going with this "Oh"

"What if he looks a lot like Lucas?" Brooke asks "He does now"

"But that's his name" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke says "It's just kind of…"

"Weird?" Peyton asks

"I don't want to upset you"

"You're not" Peyton says "I was so distraught when I had him I didn't really give it much thought"

"Well now you can think about it a little"

"I can't change his name" Peyton says

"No, no" Brooke says smiling "But maybe a nick name"

Sawyer just sits and listens then she looks at her momma "We can call him baby" she says

Peyton and Brooke start laughing "Honey, we're not going to call him baby!"

"Oh" Sawyer says looking at her funny "Do I have a nick name?"

"Not really" Peyton says

Sawyer pouts and Brooke looks at her "Do you want a nick name?"

"I don't know" she says

"Well I'll try to come up with one for you" Peyton says

And just then Molly brings the food and delivers it. Peyton cuts up Sawyer's spaghetti and everyone starts eating. After a few minutes Peyton looks up at Brooke and smiles. Brooke's heart drops a little and she smiles back.

"So what would you like to do on your vacation?" Peyton asks taking a bite of her dinner

"A spa day" Brooke says

"Can I go?" Sawyer says

"I was thinking we could all go" Brooke says

"I've asked Katie if she could watch Baby Luke while we were here so we could go and do some things that he can't really do"

"A spa day sounds wonderful" Peyton says

"My treat" Brooke says

"Absolutely not" Peyton says "My treat! It's the least I can do!"

"There's something else I'd like to do too" Brooke says "But I'd like to talk to you about it later"

Peyton gives her a funny look "Ok"

"Brooke?" A voice from behind Peyton asks

Peyton notices that Brooke's face drops and she turns to see how is behind her

"Julian" Peyton says looking surprised to see him

"Peyton" Julian says and looks around the table.

Peyton stands up and walks towards him "Hi" she says giving him a hug "How are you?"

"Not too bad" He says looking at Brooke "Brooke" he nods and Brooke gets up

"Julian" she says once getting her bearings about her

Sawyer gets down from her seat and walks over to where all the grown-ups are standing. She lightly tugs on Julian's shirt.

"Excuse me" she says and Julian turns to look at her "I'm Sawyer Brooke Scott" she says looking at him "And who are you?"

"Wow" he says "Peyton she looks just like you"

"I know I look like my momma" she says giving him a funny look "except I have my daddy's eyes" she adds "but that doesn't tell me who you are"

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing and Julian bends down so he's eye to eye with Sawyer

"I'm Julian Baker" he says holding out his hand and Sawyer shakes it "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" she says looking him up and down "How do you know my Momma and my Aunt Brooke?"

"I dated them both" he says and Sawyer gives him a dirty look

"What does that mean?"

Peyton walks over to Sawyer "Nothing sweetie" she says "Julian is a friend of momma's and Aunt Brooke's"

"Oh" she says "Can he be my friend too?"

"Sure I can" He says looking at their table "Where's Lucas?" he asks

Sawyer's face drops and she looks at her momma right away to make sure she doesn't start crying

"He died" Sawyer says looking Julian right in the eye

Julian looks at Brooke and she just shakes her head yes.

"Peyton" he says standing and hugging her "I'm so sorry. I had no idea"

"Why would you?" Peyton says

"How are you?" Julian asks

"She's got really sick and had to go to the hospital and be away from me and Baby Luke for a long time and she just came home and Aunt Brooke brought us to LA and we're having a really good time"

"Sawyer!" Brooke snaps

Sawyer could tell that her Aunt Brooke was a little mad at her

"I'm sorry" she says almost ready to cry

"Oh, don't cry, baby" Peyton says picking her up

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie" Peyton says "Why don't' you go and finish your dinner while we talk to Julian"

"Ok" Sawyer says and Peyton puts her down and she goes to her seat and sits down to eat.

"Are you sick?" Julian asks Peyton

"In the head" Peyton says laughing "But I'm much better now."

Brooke just stands there not saying anything and almost hiding behind Peyton.

"So what brings you guys to LA?"

"West Coast Fashion Show" Peyton says "Brooke won designer of the year"

"That's fabulous!" Julian says smiling at her

"Thanks" she says

Julian looks at the table and then back at the two women standing there "Who's Baby Luke?"

"My son" Peyton says "He's at the hotel with Katie, the nanny"

"I see" Julian says "How old?"

"A few months" Peyton says "He was born shortly after Lucas died"

"Wow, Peyt" he says "I'm so sorry"

"Thank you"

"How long are you guys in town for?" he asks

"A few days" Peyton answers looking at Brooke "We're not sure yet"

"I see" Julian says looking at his watch "Listen I have to run but I'd love to have dinner with you guys while you're here"

"We're going to be really busy" Brooke says and Peyton looks at her

"Are you staying at the norm?" Julian asks

"Um…"

"Hotel Bel-Air" Julian says

Peyton smiles at him.

"Ok" He says "Dinner tomorrow at 8. I'll pick you girls up"

Sawyer jumps off her chair "Excuse me" she says again

"Yes" Julian says picking Sawyer up

"Can I go too?" she asks

"Of course" he says

Sawyer smiles at him and kisses his cheek "See you tomorrow"

"Great" Julian says hugging Sawyer "Good night, Ladies" he says putting her down "See you tomorrow" he says as he walks away

Brooke hits Peyton hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" Peyton yelps "What the hell was that for?'

"Why the hell did you tell him we'd go to dinner with him?"

"You weren't saying anything if you didn't want to go you should have spoke up"

"I thought I did when I didn't say I was staying at the norm"

Sawyer looks at her momma and her aunt "Are you guys going to fight again?"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "No baby" She says walking back over to the table "We're going to sit down and eat dinner"

Brooke walks over and sits back down in her chair. Peyton could tell something was wrong but wasn't going to push until they were alone. They all finished their dinner and went back to the Presidential Suite at the hotel. Sawyer had fallen asleep and the doorman carried her to their room. He lays her down in her bed.

"Thank you" Peyton says tipping him

"You're welcome, mam"

"Any time" he says "She's a sweetie" he adds as he walks out of the suite

"I'm going to go and change" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke says

The two women walk in their different directions and then return to the living room. Brooke had a pint of ice cream. Peyton sighs.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"I just really don't want to spend my vacation hanging out with my ex"

Peyton sighs "Ok, so when he shows up tomorrow for dinner I'll just tell him we can't go"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling "Now I want to talk to you about something"

"What?" Peyton says

"Well we're in LA, right?"

"Yeah" Peyton says looking at Brooke like she fell of her rocker

"Do you know what's in LA?"

"Famous People?" Peyton asks

Brooke laughs a little "Yes, but that's not what I was thinking"

"Is this like 20 questions or are you just going to tell me?"

"Disneyland!" Brooke says smiling "I thought we could take Sawyer!"

Peyton looks at Brooke "I don't know" she says

"Come on, Peyt" Brooke says batting her eyes "She's been through a lot and I thought that would be fun for her"

Peyton sighs "Brooke"

"Peyton"

"I just…"

"Please, Peyt" Brooke says smiling at her "Pretty please with sugar and spice and everything nice"

Peyton laughs "Ok, fine!" she says "We can take Sawyer to Disneyland"

"Great!" Brooke says smiling

Peyton yawns "I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Night"

"Night" Peyton says standing up and walking towards her room.

Brooke sighed. This trip was turning out to be great with the exception of running into Julian. She just hoped Peyton could get them out of dinner. She was also super excited to take Sawyer to Disneyland. She was so excited she didn't know if she was going to be able to sleep! She just hoped they had fun at their spa day and at Disneyland the next. She also hoped Julian would keep his mouth shut!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Past

"I don't ever want to move from this spot!" Peyton says in a very relaxed voice.

"I know" Brooke says "This is the best mad bath and facial I've ever had."

"Me too" Peyton sighs

"Well don't forget ladies. Massages are next"

"Oh how heavenly" Peyton says

Brooke laughs a little. "Haven't had a massage in a while?"

"No not while I was pregnant"

"Oh" Brooke says "I have one all the time"

"Lucky bitch"

"We could start going together"

"I'd love that" Peyton says

Brooke smiles.

Peyton sighs "So why don't you want to have dinner with Julian tonight?"

"I just don't" Brooke says

"Brooke" Peyton says "He still looks fabulous! And I think he's still into you!"

"Well if you think he looks so great why don't you and he have dinner alone together tonight!"

"Brooke" Peyton says in a very serious and thoughtful voice "Why don't you want to talk about Julian?"

Brooke sighs "Peyt, he just wasn't the one for me ok. I don't want to live in LA and he's a mover and a shaker. He's gone all the time and I wanted to settle down in Tree Hill and I wanted to have a baby"

Peyton sighs "But honey" she says "It's been 5 years and you're alone without a baby"

Brooke's face drops "I know" she says "But it just wasn't right with Julian. Would you marry someone that it wasn't right with?"

"No" Peyton says "I wouldn't"

"So do you understand why I couldn't be with Julian?"

"Yes" Peyton sighs "But I don't think you should be alone for the rest of your life"

Brooke laughs "I'm not alone." She says "I have you and the kids now"

"We're not going to live with you forever" Peyton says "I promise you'll be able to have your own life again"

"That's not what I was saying. I love having you guys there and I'm happy. This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

Peyton smiles "Sawyer really likes being at your house and with you too"

Brooke looks at Peyton "You're still not ok with being at my place?"

"I haven't been back that long but I'm starting to settle in"

"That's good" Brooke says "It's your house too"

"Don't let us stop you though from going out and doing whatever you did before we moved in"

"I'm not" Brooke says

"Ok"

A woman enters the room "Ladies, it's time to rise off and head to the massage tables"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "Thank you"

"Here are some robes" She says laying them on the side of mud bath

"Thank you" Peyton says

"And showers are over there"

"Great" Brooke says

The woman walks out of the room and Peyton and Brooke go to get out of the mud bath. Peyton stands up and for the first time Brooke notices how long her legs really are. She had beautiful curves. Peyton notices Brooke looking at her.

"I know" She says "Child birth is a bitch on your body. You're looking at all those fat rolls and stretch marks aren't you?"

Brooke laughs "No, I was just looking at your legs. Damn girl"

Peyton laughs "Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're long alright"

Brooke stands up and Peyton turns to hand her a robe.

"Man, I wish I had boobs like that" Peyton says "Mine are little and still sag!"

Brooke laughs a little but has a funny feeling run through her body when Peyton comments about her breasts.

"I'm going to hit the shower" Brooke says "I'll see you in the massage room"

"Me too" Peyton says

Both women head towards the showers and get in. After a nice hot shower the two go into the massage room to get their massages. They get the couples room so they could talk during their massages. Both women get comfortable on their tables and then the masseuses open the dividing doors.

"So do you think Sawyer will have fun tomorrow at Disneyland?"

"Of course!" Peyton says "She's going to be so excited"

"Do you want to take Baby Luke too?"

"No" Peyton says "I think he's way too little and Sawyer needs a little more Sawyer time"

"Ok" Brooke says "I already asked Kate to stay with him"

"Great!" Peyton says "I wonder how Sawyer's doing in the kiddy spa?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She met that little girl at breakfast and they were fast friends. Plus lunch is after this and then we're all going for mani and petis"

"What a relaxing day"

"Much needed too" Brooke says

The two enjoyed the rest of their massages and headed into their private dining room. Sawyer's chaperone brought her in to join them.

"Momma!" she says running over and jumping onto Peyton's lap "I'm having sooo much fun today."

"You are?" Peyton says smiling

"Yes" Sawyer says "I got to play in a huge tub of mud and then I got to take a shower. Then I got to sit in a tub with bubbles. It's been a great day!"

"It sounds like it" Brooke says

"I'm glad you're having fun." Peyton says kissing Sawyer on the forehead

"We're going to have lunch now" Brooke says

"Fun!" Sawyer says "Then what?"

"We're all going to go have mani-pedis and then get our hair done"

"Wow!" Sawyer says "This is a great day and dinner tonight with Julian!"

Peyton frowns "Oh honey we're not going to go out tonight with Julian"

"Why not?"

"Because we've been gone a lot and we need to stay with Baby Luke tonight"

"He can go with us"

"Maybe we can have dinner with Julian another time"

Sawyer frowns "Ok, if you say so" she says pouting a little

Peyton laughs a little at how dramatic her daughter can be "Oh enough pouty"

"But I wanted to go out to dinner"

"We went out to dinner last night" Peyton says "And we've spent all day at the spa I think one night at the hotel will be good for us. I thought maybe we'd go swimming!"

Sawyer smiles at that "Ok" she says

The three ate lunch talking and laughing. Brooke loved Peyton's laugh and she hadn't heard it in a while so it was nice that Peyton was laughing again. After lunch they enjoyed their mani-peti and make over. Once they were finished they headed back to their room.

"Kate?" Brooke yells when they walk into the hotel suite and Kate isn't sitting there

"Yes?" she says walking out of the room that is Baby Luke

"We just wanted to let you know we're back"

"Did you have fun?" She asks bending down to Sawyer

"Yes!" she says "And don't I look pretty?"

"You sure do" Kate says

"Any messages?" Brooke asks

"Just for Peyton"

"Oh" Peyton says "Who called?"

"Julia" Kate answers "She said she tried your cell but it was off. She said vacation is great and she's excusing you from this week's appointment and she'll see you Monday instead"

"Wow" Brooke says "We can stay all week if we want too"

"Yeah" Peyton says taking a deep breath and Brooke notices

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" Peyton says

"Are you going out tonight?" Kate asks

"No" Brooke says "So you're free to go"

"How was Baby Luke today?"

"He was great" Kate says "He just had a bottle and I changed him. He's taking a nap right now"

"Oh, good" Peyton says "I've miss my little monkey man"

"Well I'll be here tomorrow at 7, right?"

"Right" Brooke says handing Kate some money "Thanks"

"No, thank you" she says "See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye" Sawyer says "See you tomorrow"

Kate smiles and walks out the door. Sawyer climbs up on the couch and yawns a big yawn. Peyton laughs a little "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"No momma" She says rubbing her eyes

"Would you like to go in my room and watch a movie and relax?"

"Sure momma" Sawyer says climbing off the couch and walking over to take Peyton hand

Peyton and Sawyer disappear for a few minutes and only Peyton returns. Brooke is laying on the loveseat flipping through the channels with a glass of wine in her hand. Peyton walks over and pours herself a glass of club soda and goes and stretches out on the couch across from Brooke.

"She asleep?" Brooke asks

"No" Peyton says "But I give her ten minutes and she will be"

"What would you like to do for dinner tonight?" Brooke says

"I think ordering in is going to be the best plan. I have a feeling Sawyer is going to sleep for a while. I haven't seen her this tired in a long time"

"You'd think she'd be full of energy after that relaxing day" Brooke says laughing

"We it was a different kind of relaxing. Plus I think while I was gone she didn't sleep that well"

"No" Brooke says "She didn't. She had a lot of nightmares and she would stay up very late and get up really early and she wouldn't nap"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"For what?"

"That must have been hard on you deal with so little sleep"

"Nah" Brooke says "I'd just put a movie in while Baby Luke was taking a nap and I'd lock my bedroom door and tell her that I needed a nap and she wasn't to get off my bed. She'd sit there while the movie was on and draw and play and I'd sleep"

Peyton laughs "That's my little rule follower"

"Yeah, that she is" Brooke says looking at Peyton "I need to talk to you about something"

Peyton sighs "Again?"

"It's not bad" Brooke says "When Kate told you that Julia said you could come in on Monday instead of this week you had an odd reaction. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "I just didn't expect her to say I could go a whole week without seeing her when I was seeing her every day."

"She must think you can handle it"

"What if I can't?"

"Peyt" Brooke says "You're doing great"

Peyton just sighs

That concerned Brooke "Aren't you?"

"Yeah" Peyton replies "I wouldn't say I'm doing great but I'm adjusting to live without Lucas like I should have before. I'm just worried about Sawyer and I wanted to talk to Julia about her. I think she may need to see someone"

"Really?" Brooke asks surprised "The thought never crossed my mind"

"Brooke, if you would have known Sawyer before all of this happened you'd see she's not herself"

"What do you mean?"

"Like her wanting to be carried everywhere. That's ridiculous!" Peyton states "She would never let Lucas and I carry her. She'd tell us she's a big girl and she can walk on her own. She also wasn't so clingy and I think Lucas dying and my breakdown scared the hell out of her and I think it might not be bad for her to get some help."

"Yeah I didn't know her before everything" Brooke says "So if you think she needs help then I support you and will help you find someone for her to see"

"That's what I want to talk to Julia about." Peyton sighs "Honestly I'd love for her to see Julia but then all I'd want to do during my session is find out what Sawyer was talking about"

"I can understand that" Brooke says "You know she didn't talk too much to me about things"

"She doesn't talk to me either. She just tells me how happy she is that I'm home. Before I went away she'd tell me how much she missed Lucas but she won't even do that now"

"Everything's such a mess"

"Tell me about it" Peyton sighs "I wish I could see Lucas for one second so I could punch him in the face"

Brooke laughs "If you saw him for a second you wouldn't punch him I'm sure there would be so much more you'd want to do"

"No" Peyton says "Right now I just want to hit him in the face"

Brooke laughs again and so does Peyton. Once again there was that beautiful laugh of Peyton's. Brooke loves that laugh.

"Well you know what" Brooke says "We'll get everyone back on track, I promise."

"I just want my little girl back"

"You'll get her. Now that you're home I think she's going to be just fine"

"I hope so but I'm still going to take her to talk to someone"

"Ok" Brooke says "Everything else ok?"

"Yeah" Peyton sighs

"Good" Brooke says lying back down "Want to watch some TV for a while?"

"Sure" Peyton says snuggling into the couch

Both women lay relaxing and watching TV. Neither one realized they had fallen asleep. They lay sleeping for a couple of hours. Sawyer walks out into the living room and sees her Aunt and mom sound to sleep. She crawls up onto her mom and snuggles in. Her movement wakes Peyton.

"Hey baby" Peyton says "Did you take a nap?"

Sawyer laughs "Yes and so did you"

"I guess so" Peyton says "I should go check on Baby Luke"

"He's still sleeping momma" She says "I went in there first"

"Oh you did" Peyton says

"Yeah, I take good care of my brother"

"I know you do sweetheart"

"I'm getting hungry"

"Me too" Peyton says "What would you like to have for dinner?"

Sawyer smiles "room service!"

Peyton laughs "Room service"

"Of course, momma! We're in a hotel and whenever we're in a hotel we always order room service"

"Yes, we usually do" Peyton says

"Quiet down over there!" Brooke says groggy from the loveseat

Sawyer starts laughing "Hi Aunt Brooke!"

"Hi pumpkin" Brooke says sitting up "What are you two talking about?"

"Room service" Sawyer says smiling

"Oh that sounds fabulous" Brooke says

In the other room, Baby Luke starts crying and Brooke sits up to go get him.

"I got him" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

Brooke smiles back at her.

"I know you're used to being momma to my two little monkeys and I am so appreciative of that at the same time I've missed a lot of time with them and I'm trying to make it up to them. All while trying not to hurt you" Peyton says

Brooke nods in understanding and Peyton smiles at her.

"Why don't you and Sawyer start mauling over the room service menu while I get Baby Luke"

"That's a great plan, momma" Sawyer says going over to the table and grabbing the menu while Peyton walks out of the room.

"So what are you thinking?" Brooke asks as Sawyer climbs up on her lap

Sawyer looks at her with a questioning look on her face "Aunt Brooke" she says softly

Brooke, who was looking at the menu, looks up at Sawyer "Yes, sweetheart"

"Are we hurting your feelings?"

Brooke looks a little confused "Why would you say that sweetheart?"

"Momma said she's trying not to hurt your feelings…" Sawyer replies "So are we hurting your feelings?"

"No, sweetie" Brooke says hugging Sawyer tightly "You could never hurt my feelings. I love you!"

Sawyer smiles "I love you too" She says hugging Brooke again

"So how about we order some room service?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says "I want to order all the yummy stuff and then after we eat dinner order ice cream sundaes!"

Brooke smiles at her "Well what's the yummy stuff?"

"Nachos, Pizza, Sliders"

Brooke starts laughing "I don't know if this place has that kind of stuff"

Sawyer pouts "But that's hotel room food"

Peyton comes walks out carrying Baby Luke feeding him a bottle and she sits down next to Brooke.

"So did we make a decision?"

"Sawyer wants Nachos, Pizza and Sliders" Brooke says "But I'm not sure we can get those here"

"Oh and fries, Aunt Brooke. We have to have fries"

Peyton starts laughing "Honey, we'll have to read the menu and see what they have"

"Or" Brooke says "We could find places around town that would deliver all those things"

Peyton looks t Brooke like she's crazy "Brooke, she can have what's on the menu!"

"But don't nachos sound good?"

Peyton sighs "Yeah, they do"

"Then let's have a junk food night!"

"Thank you!" Sawyer says hugging Brooke and then Peyton

"So where do we order this stuff from?" Peyton asks

"I don't know" Brooke says "I guess we need a phone book"

"I guess so"

Brooke gets up and starts towards the desk when there's a knock at the door. Brooke turns and sees a confused look on Peyton's face.

"Are you expecting someone?" Peyton asks

Brooke nods "Yes, I had the t-i-c-k-e-t-s messenger over"

"Oh" Peyton says smiling

Brooke walks towards the door and opens it expecting it to be the messenger. She was surprised when she opens the door and standing there is Julian.

"Hey" He says smiling

Brooke glares at him "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to dinner" He says deepening his grin

"Not until 8" Brooke says looking at her watch "And it's only 6:30"

"I know" Julian says "But I figured you'd try to get out of it so I figured if I just surprised you you'd have to have dinner with me"

Peyton comes walking to the door because Brooke was taking so long.

"Julian" She says surprised "What brings you by?"

"Were you two drunk last night?" He says laughing slightly "We're having dinner"

"Not until 8" Peyton says

"I know Brooke" Julian says "I figured she'd come up with some excuse to get out of it so I thought I'd surprise attack her and come early"

"Good plan" Peyton says "But we're not ready to go out" she says

Julian smiles "Is that Lucas Jr.?" he asks moving towards Peyton and the baby

"Yes" Peyton says

"May I?" he asks now inside the room

"Of course"

"Momma, who's here?" Sawyer says coming around the wall

"Julian!" She says

"Hey squirt" He says walking towards her

Brooke closes the door and she and Peyton follow him

"I thought we weren't going to have dinner with you tonight" Sawyer says and Julian looks at Brooke and Peyton who both shrug their shoulders

"Change of plans" Julian says "Dinner's back on"

"Momma and Aunt Brooke don't want to go out tonight. We were just going to order a ton of junk food from places around town and then when we're done we're going to order ice cream sundaes from room service"

"Well what kind of food are you going to order?" Julian asks going and sitting down on the couch with Baby Luke and Sawyer sitting next to him

"Nachos, Pizza, Sliders and fries" Sawyer answers "Aunt Brooke was going to get the phone book to find places that will deliver"

"I see" Julian says "Well I live not too far from here so I can help you with those places"

"Wonderful!" Sawyer says

"Momma, Aunt Brooke can Julian stay for dinner?" Sawyer asks turning to look at the two women standing there

"Yea, momma and Aunt Brooke can I?" He says smiling at them giving them a childish look

Peyton looks at Brooke who sighs "Sure, why not"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "This is going to be so much fun!"

"A blast" Brooke hisses

"Wow, I can't believe how much Luke Jr. looks like Lucas"

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "Uncanny isn't it?"

"Sure is"

"Julian" Brooke says "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah a club soda if you have some"

"We do" Brooke says getting him a club soda with a slice of lime in it

"So we should probably order dinner" Peyton says

"I can have all that food ordered in 10 minutes" Julian says

"Great!" Peyton says

"Please excuse me" Brooke says "I need to make a phone call"

Peyton looks at her confused "Um… ok"

Brooke walks out of the room and Julian looks at Peyton "Is she ok?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I'll give her a few minutes"

"Ok" Julian says. He takes out his phone and makes a bunch of phone calls. Within 10 minutes he has diner ordered.

Peyton is sitting on the floor playing with Sawyer and Brooke finally comes out of her room.

"Come play, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says

Brooke smiles and goes to sit on the floor with Sawyer and Peyton.

"So Julian" Peyton says "How is the Indy Film business?"

"Good" Julian says "I won at Sundance this year"

"That's amazing" Peyton says

"Good work" Brooke adds

"And I take it that you're very successful these days" Julian says looking at Brooke

"I'm doing ok" Brooke says

"What have you been up too?" Julian says "Besides making this little guy?"

"Oh living in New Zealand, traveling around with Lucas' sister, mom and Andy, her husband"

"Sounds like a lovely life"

"It was" Peyton says

"We don't live in New Zealand anymore"

"Oh you don't?" Julian asks

"Nope" Sawyer says "We live in Tree Hill with Aunt Brooke. Daddy died from a heart attack"

"I'm sorry that your daddy died" Julian says softly

"Thank you" Sawyer says "I miss him but I'm learning to cope with it"

Peyton starts laughing a little "Cope with it?"

"That's what I heard you say to Aunt Brooke so I thought we were coping now"

"We are" Peyton says

"So Brooke" Julian says "How have you been? You're business is successful, how about other things"

"I'm doing fine, Julian, you?"

"I can't complain. My film career has really taken off and I keep busy with that"

"How about your personal life?" Peyton asks

Julian smiles "Why you looking for a baby daddy?"

"Julian!" Peyton says blushing "No, I was just asking"

"I'm single, Brooke?"

"Single as well"

Sawyer isn't interested in the conversation and she wants to be part of it "We went to the spa today"

Peyton sighs "Were you feeling left out?"

"No" Sawyer says

"Oh" Brooke says smiling at the little girl

"Was the spa fun?" Julian asks

"Yes" Sawyer says "We had a great time"

"Wonderful" he replies

"How long until the food gets here?" Brooke asks

"Um any time actually" Julian answers "At least part of it. They all gave different delivery times"

"How about we have a carpet picnic tonight?" Brooke asks

"Yeah!" Sawyer says

"Great idea, Brooke" Peyton replies

"Ok, I'll go get some plates and napkins then" Brooke says standing

"I'll help" Julian says standing up and handing Baby Luke to Peyton

Brooke and Julian walk into the kitchen. Julian makes sure Peyton can't hear them.

"What's wrong with you?" Julian says

"Nothing, why?"

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

Brooke turns around and glares at him "No! Absolutely not! How in the world could I tell her now?"

"Easily" Julian says "Just open your mouth and tell her"

"Julian, please! Her husband just died and she just got released from an inpatient facility"

"So don't you think she can handle it?"

"Um no" Brooke says rolling her eyes

Then it dawned on Julian "Oh you're giving me the cold shoulder because you're afraid I'm going to tell her"

Brooke looks down

"I would never do that to you!"

"Well I don't know"

"Brooke" he says softly "You were honest with me when I asked you to marry me and you told me you couldn't because of her and I would never betray that trust and tell her"

Brooke smiles at him "Really?"

"Really" Julian says "But you should tell her because if you wait and decided to tell her later she may not take it so well"

"Do you honestly think she's going to take it well now?"

"I don't know"

"I'm not going to tell her"

Peyton walks in "Tell me what?" she says softly "I didn't mean to interrupt anything"

"You're not" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "what aren't you going to tell me?"

"It's really not important" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "I thought there weren't going to be anymore secrets between us"

Brooke sighs "Julian was just asking me how I was doing with everything especially being around Baby Luke"

Peyton looks at her confused "Why wouldn't you want to be around him?"

"Because" Brooke sighs "While Julian and I were together I found out I couldn't have children"

Peyton's face drops "Brooke" she says "Why in the world would you want to tell me that?"

"You have enough going on right now and I figured we'd get to it sometime"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Peyton says "And then I leave you with Baby Luke how insensitive of me"

"Stop it" Brooke says "You didn't know and I've had time to deal with it. Really I'm ok. I promise"

Peyton walks over and hugs her "I'm still sorry"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Momma" Sawyer yells from the other room

"I'm sorry I have to get back out there but we can talk about this later"

"Really it's fine" Brooke says

Peyton turns and walks out of the kitchen and Julian looks at Brooke and shakes his head.

"What?" She asks

"You should have told her right then and there that you couldn't marry me because you're in love with her! You should have told her that the reason you lost contact with her is because it killed you to know what a wonderful life she was living with Lucas when you wished she was living it with her!"

"Shut up!" Brooke says "I'm not going to tell her! Not now not ever!"

"That's too bad because you'll never know what could happen between the two of you"

"Let's get things ready for dinner"

Julian grabs the plates while Brooke grabs the napkins and they walk back into the living room.

The door bell rings.

"I got it" Julian says. He went to the door and returns with a box "Nachos" he says smiling

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "I love nachos"

Peyton serves them up and everyone starts eating.

"these are great!" Sawyer says

"They sure are" Peyton says "Some of the best I've ever had"

"I love nachos" Julian replies "So I know where the best are"

"You sure do" Sawyer says

Everyone laughs because Sawyer is so cute. Peyton looks over at Brooke and she looks distracted. Peyton's starting to worry about her. She's acting so weird since Julian came over. She hoped she was ok.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton says "It looks like we're going to need some more drinks. Want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure" Brooke says getting up

Peyton and Brooke get up and walk into the kitchen. Brooke goes to get the drinks and Peyton stops her.

"Hey are you ok?" Peyton asks Brooke with a worried look on her face

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Because you don't seem fine are you still into Julian or did something really bad happen between you two?"

"Listen Peyton" Brooke says "Julian and I were together for a while and he was in love with me and I tried to be with him. We talked about things and I asked him to have a baby with me and he asked me to marry him. I found out I couldn't have children and I realized that I didn't want to spend my life with Julian. I explained it to him and he understood. We just weren't right for each other"

"Why?" Peyton says "I mean you two were so happy when I left. I thought we'd be coming home for your wedding"

"Well I just realized that he wasn't the right person for me"

"But you haven't been with anyone else since him and I don't understand that. I mean how are you going to find love if you aren't even trying"

"Because I know what I want and I just haven't found it yet"

"Do you want me to help you?"

Brooke starts laughing "No, that's ok. I know what I'm looking for"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so picky and start dating and see what's out there"

Brooke sighs "It's kind of hard to find someone in Tree Hill"

"We're in LA right now." Peyton says smiling "We should go clubbing!"

"Peyton" Brooke says surprised "You just got out of rehab and your husband just died are you sure you want to go clubbing?"

"I didn't die" Peyton says smiling at Brooke "And a grown up night might be fun. I won't drink and maybe we can find you a man"

Brooke smiles at her "Thanks but…"

"Hey are you two going to hang out in here all night?" Julian says walking into the kitchen

"I'm trying to convince Brooke that we should go clubbing one night" Peyton says smiling "I'm trying to help her find a man"

Julian starts laughing

"What's funny about that?" Peyton says

"Oh I just think that would be a waste of your time" Julian says

"I don't mean to be rude but she's not into you anymore" Peyton says

"You guys I'm standing right here!" Brooke says

"Oh I know" Peyton says "I just want you to find someone and be happy!"

"I am happy" Brooke says "I have enough on my plate right now and I don't need a relationship with anyone"

"Suit yourself" Peyton says and the doorbell rings "I'll go get it." She says walking out of the kitchen

Julian starts laughing so hard and Brooke hit him

"Ouch!" he says "It's funny that Peyton wants to help find someone to make you happy"

"She's my best friend of course she wants to see me happy"

"The ironic thing is the only thing that will make you happy is Peyton"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you just tell Peyton you're bi and you're into her"

"Um…" Brooke says "No"

"Do any of your friends know?"

"Um… no" Brooke says

"Brooke"

"Listen let's just go back out there"

"Ok" Julian says

Brooke and Julian walk back out into the living room. Peyton and Sawyer were sitting there eating pizza.

"I see the pizza came." Brooke says

"Yeah" Sawyer says "And it's very good"

"That's good" Julian says "You know I was thinking, Peyton, I know the hottest clubs in town I'd be happy to take you guys out"

"Really?" Peyton says smiling

"Peyton" Brooke says "You really want to go out?"

"Yes!" Peyton says "Come on, Brooke. Please?" she adds with a pouty look

"Alright" Brooke says "We'll let Julian take us out on the town"

"Yeah!" Peyton cheers "I need a night of fun"

Sawyer looks at her momma "Do I get to go too?"

Julian smiles at her "No baby you can't go out to the clubs but I'm sure we can find something fun for you to do"

Sawyer frowns at him "Like what?"

Brooke smiles "Like Disneyland!"

Sawyer's eyes got as big as saucers and a smile consumed her face as she stood up and started jumping up and down "Really? I get to go to Disneyland" she screamed

Baby Luke starts crying at the noise and Peyton goes to pick him up "Shh baby" she says rocking him back and forth "Yes, Sawyer, we're going to take you to Disneyland tomorrow"

"I can't wait!" She screams "Julian will you come too"

Brooke frowns "Sawyer, Julian's too busy to go with us"

"Actually, I'm not" Julian says smiling at Brooke

Brooke rolls her eyes "Well then"

Peyton laughs "Oh lighten up Brooke" she says

Brooke looks at her and gives her the dirtiest look imaginable

"Ok" Peyton says "Honey, Julian doesn't want to spend the day at Disneyland so just the three of us will go"

Julian looks at both Peyton and Brooke "Are you kidding me?" he asks "I love Disneyland!"

If looks could kill Julian would be dead. The doorbell rings just then.

"Saved by the bell" he says getting up and walking to the door with Sawyer in tow

"He is not going with us tomorrow!" Brooke says sharply when he and Sawyer are out of ear shot

"Ok" Peyton says "You tell him then"

"Peyton" Brooke whines

"What's the big deal?" Peyton asks "Sawyer really seems to like him and maybe she needs a 'daddy' fix"

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" she snaps "That's not fair!"

"Not fair but maybe true"

Brooke sighs "Fine! But if he wants to get laid after you're sleeping with him!"

"Brooke!"

"Well we've both slept with him in the past so you're going to have to please him!"

"You're dirty!"

"Well"

"Well nothing!" Peyton snaps "I'm not sleeping with him!"

Brooke laughs because Peyton is becoming flustered

"I was just kidding" Brooke says "you don't have to get upset"

"I know" Peyton tries to regain her composure

Brooke notices she's a little more upset then she wanted her to get

"Oh, honey" Brooke says "I'm so sorry" she says walking over and hugs Peyton "I didn't mean to upset you"

Julian and Sawyer walk back into the room and Sawyer can tell something's wrong with her momma. She runs over to her.

"Momma, are you ok?"

Peyton takes a deep breath and puts a smile on her face "I'm fine, sweetheart" she says hugging her daughter "Who was at the door?"

"The sliders and fries" Sawyer says smiling

"Aren't you full yet?" Brooke asks Sawyer while looking at Peyton who nods at her

"No!" Sawyer says "I can't wait to eat the sliders!"

Julian laughs "Well then let's dig in"

Everyone takes some sliders and fries and start eating.

"So what time are you going to the park tomorrow?" Julian asks

"As soon as it opens" Brooke says

Sawyer smiles widely

"Ok" Julian says "And what time is that?"

"Eight" Brooke says

"Holy shit!" Julian says

"Aw, Julian, you said a bad word"

"Sorry, squirt" he says

"Listen little miss you need to finish eating so you can take a shower and go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow" Peyton says trying to change the subject

"Ok, so I'll be here at 7" Julian says smiling

Brooke sighs "Fine"

He laughs a little "Oh come on Brooke. I miss the gang from Tree Hill and it will be fun. I promise I'll be on my best behavior!" He says with his sexy grin

"Ok, ok" Brooke says

"Disney tomorrow" Julian says "The next night clubbing!"

Everyone settles in to finish their food and then Julian left. Peyton put Sawyer and Baby Luke to bed and then went to bed herself. Brooke went to bed as well. She couldn't sleep though. Having Julian around made her vulnerable. He's the only one who knows the truth about her and the reason they didn't get married. She knew he would never tell anyone especially Peyton but she still didn't like that he knew everything. She just wanted him to go away and she had to figure out how to make that happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Momma, get up!" Sawyer says sitting on the edge of Peyton's bed

Peyton rolls over groggily "I'm up. What's wrong?" she asks sitting up looking at Sawyer who was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt "Why are you dressed?"

"Duh, momma" Sawyer says "We're going to Disneyland"

Peyton looks at the clock "It's only 4:30 in the morning honey it's still a little early"

"But I'm excited and I want to go!"

"I know honey but it doesn't open until 8 so we have a little longer"

"Ok" Sawyer says looking at Peyton "What can I do until then?"

"Why don't you come snuggle with me until it's time to get up?"

"But I have my shoes on and I'm all dressed"

"You can take your shoes off silly" Peyton says trying to go back to sleep

Sawyer takes her shoes off and climbs under the covers and snuggles into Peyton. Within 10 minutes she's fallen asleep again. After a few hours Peyton's alarm starts going off and Sawyer gets up again.

"Momma, it's time to go!"

Peyton rolls over and starts laughing "Yes, it is baby" she answers "I need to take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll have some breakfast"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says

Peyton goes and gets in the shower. There's a knock at her door.

"Peyton" Brooke says opening the door

"She's in the shower"

"Oh" Brooke says "What are you doing in here?"

"Momma made me go back to sleep after I got up because she said it wasn't time to go to Disneyland yet"

Brooke laughs "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Momma told me we'd go out and eat breakfast together"

"I'm sure it would be ok if I got you some breakfast sweetie"

"Ok, let me go tell momma"

Ok" Brooke says

Sawyer runs over and opens the bathroom door. Peyton is standing there naked and Brooke catches a glimpse of her naked body.

"Sorry" Peyton says "I didn't know you were out there"

"It's ok" Brooke says "I shouldn't be in here"

Peyton quickly wraps a towel around her body "What's up?"

"Aunt Brooke said I could go out and eat breakfast with her"

"Ok that's fine" Peyton says "I'll be out in just a minute"

"Ok" Brooke says holding out her to Sawyer who takes it.

The two walk out of the room and Peyton gets ready quickly. She then joins Brooke and Sawyer in the dining room.

"What's for breakfast?" Peyton asks as Brooke hands her a cup of coffee

"Aunt Brooke ordered waffles and pancakes"

"Did she remember the blueberries and strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Of course I did" Brooke says "I know how you like your pancakes and waffles"

"She also ordered bacon because she said it's your favorite"

"It is" Peyton says sitting down and making herself a plate

"So what are we going to visit first?" Peyton asks taking a bite of her waffle

"Momma, that's a silly question" Sawyer says looking at her "We have to go meet the princesses first!"

Brooke starts laughing "Oh we do, do we?"

"Of course, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says smiling "The princesses are the most important part of Disneyland"

"Ok, then" Peyton says laughing at her daughter's answer "We'll find the princesses first"

"Thank you momma" Sawyer says eating her breakfast

There's a knock on the door and Sawyer jumps out of her seat.

"Can I go get it?" she asks smiling

"Sure baby but just ask who it is before you open it"

"Ok, momma" She says bouncing out of the room

"She is so damn happy" Brooke says drinking her coffee

"She sure is" Peyton says "It's good to see her like that again"

"Momma" Sawyer says being carried into the kitchen by Julian "Julian's here"

"I see that" Peyton says

"He's hungry too" Sawyer says "I asked"

"Well then I better get him a plate" Peyton replies getting up and getting Julian a plate and a cup of coffee

"So, what are we going to see first?" He asks

"Princesses!" Sawyer says smiling

"Oh great" Julian says rolling his eyes "I can't wait"

"Well you're the one who invited himself to go with us today" Brooke says

"And we're going to have so much fun!" Julian says "Is little man going with us?"

"No" Peyton says "We didn't think it would be a good time for him"

"Oh well I'd be willing to carry him around the park if you want" Julian says

"We have a sitter coming" Brooke says

"Cool" Julian says

"Everyone needs to eat up so we can get going as soon as Kate gets here" Peyton says "I'm going to go check on Baby Luke"

Peyton gets up and walks out of the room. Sawyer finishes her breakfast and then looks at her Aunt Brooke.

"I'm finished eating may I please be excused?"

"Yes, you may sweetheart" Brooke says smiling

"I'm going to go check on Lukie with momma"

"Lukie?" Brooke says

"I'm tired of calling him Baby Luke so I'm going to call him Lukie now"

"Ok" Brooke says "Why don't you run that past your momma"

"I will" Sawyer says "Running out of the room"

"So" Julian says looking at Brooke "Still not thrilled I'm going with you today"

"I just don't understand why you need to go with us"

"Sounds fun" Julian says

"Well this was our vacation"

Julian starts laughing "Well it's not like you're going to be holding hands and being a family she doesn't even know that you like her"

"Julian" Brooke says "We are not going to talk about this anymore"

"Brooke" Julian says "You're going to have to tell her!"

"You're a pain in the ass"

"Thank you" Julian says getting up and taking his plate to the sink. Then he walks out of the dining area.

Peyton's sitting on the couch feeding Baby Lucas a bottle and Sawyer is sitting right next to her talking and talking.

"She's so cute" Julian says

"Thank you" Sawyer says smiling at him

Julian starts laughing at her "So did your mom like you calling Lucas Lukie?"

"She said I could call him Lukie if I wanted to"

"That's good"

There's another knock on the door

"It's Kate" Sawyer says "I'll go get it"

"Sawyer"

"I know ask who it is first"

Kate walks in followed by Sawyer and the gang gets to go.

"So you have our cell phone numbers and know how to reach us if you need to right?" Peyton asks

"Yes, Peyton" Kate says "We'll be fine"

"Ok" Peyton says "Thanks a lot"

"You're welcome"

Brooke, Peyton, Julian and Sawyer walk out of the hotel room.

"I can't wait to get there!" Sawyer says

"Me either" Julian says

Sawyer looks at him "You're a lot like my daddy"

Peyton stops and looks at Sawyer "Why do you say that?"

"Cuz daddy would want to go to Disneyland and he played with me like Julian did yesterday and he would have ordered me all that food like Julian did" Sawyer says "Is that a bad thing to say? Does it make you want to cry, momma?"

"No baby" Peyton says "I'm glad you like Julian"

Julian smiles at her "Come here, squirt." He says picking Sawyer up and putting him on his shoulders

Peyton smiles at Brooke. Brooke smiles back

"Ok you were right about the daddy fix"

Peyton's grin just widens

Julian drives them to Disneyland and Sawyer's eyes get as big as saucers when she sees it.

"We're here! We're here!" She screams from the back seat "Hurry and park, Julian"

Julian parks the car and everyone gets out.

"Come on, you guys" Sawyer says as the grown-ups are trying to get their stuff together

"Sawyer, just wait a minute"

"But momma I really want to see the princesses"

"I know but little girls who can't be patient don't get what they want" Peyton replies

"Ok momma" Sawyer says "I'll wait patiently" she adds sitting on the floor of the car dangling her legs

Julian starts laughing "She is so damn cute" he says walking over to her "Come here squirt" He says picking her up "Hurry up ladies. We want to see the princesses!"

Brooke and Peyton both start laughing and finish getting everything into the backpack. They all walk towards the main entrance. Julian carries Sawyer on his shoulders. They scan their tickets and enter into the magical world.

"So where are these princesses?" Julian asks

"I don't know" Sawyer says "They're here somewhere"

Peyton walks over to a stand and grabs a map "It looks like Princess Fantasy Faire is towards the back. It says to check the entertainment schedule to see when the best time to go there is"

"Where's that momma?"

"Over there" Brooke says walking over to look at it "What princess do you want to see?"

"All of them" Sawyer says

Brooke laughs "Then I think we should just go and do things and then go there different times throughout the day"

"Ok" Sawyer says looking around "Momma, look at all the girls dressed like princesses"

Peyton sighs "Yes, I see that" she says

Sawyer looks sad at Peyton with her big blue eyes "They look really nice"

Brooke laughs a little "Yes, they do. Do you think maybe we should find you a princess outfit?"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Momma?"

"If you think you need a princess outfit then if we see one we can get it"

Sawyer smiles "Ok, thank you!"

Julian sighs "So are you going on a hunt for a princess outfit or are we going to see the princesses or what?"

"Julian" Sawyer says from his shoulders "We're going to go ride some rides but keep our eyes open for a princess outfit and visit the Princess Fantasy Faire throughout the day"

Everyone starts laughing "Ok then" he says "What ride first?"

"Let's go to Fantasyland first!" Sawyer says

"Ok" Julian says to "Fantasyland!"

Everyone starts walking in the direction of Fantasyland. On the way they found a shop and Julian bought Sawyer her princess outfit. They walked through the Aurora's castle on their way to the rides.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Brooke asks

Sawyer sighs "I think Mad Tea Party" she says looking at it

"Ok, sounds good" Brooke says

They walk over and get in line. They wait for a little while and then it's their turn.

"I want to ride with momma" Sawyer says "So Julian will you ride with Aunt Brooke?"

"Sure" Julian says

Everyone gets on and the ride starts spinning.

"I can't believe she can't see you're in love with her" Julian says as they spin around "You're practically drooling on her"

"I am not!" Brooke says holding on

"Yes you are" Julian says "Why don't you just tell her you want to be with her"

"Shut up" Brooke says as the ride goes on

The four get off the ride and Brooke looks at Sawyer.

"Well?" She asks

"That was so much fun!" She says smiling "We should ride it again!"

Peyton laughs "Honey we have a lot of more rides to go on so we can come back here if you want later"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

"What's next?" Julian asks

"The Carrousel!" Sawyer says with big eyes

Everyone one got on the carrousel and rode it. Then they went to Princess Fantasy Faire where Aurora, Belle, and Snow White were. Peyton took Sawyer's picture with all the princesses and they all signed Sawyer's autograph book. After that they went and rode more rides and went to the character tent to get more autographs. Sawyer got her picture taken with Mickey and Minnie. She also got her picture taken with Pocahontas, Mulan, Cinderella, and Jasmine.

"Momma" She says softly "I have to go to the bathroom"

"Oh, ok, baby" Peyton says looking at Sawyer who was on Julian's shoulder

Julian quickly lifts Sawyer off of his shoulders "This is all you mom"

Peyton starts laughing "We'll be right back" she says "Brooke you coming?"

"No, I'm good"

"Ok"

Peyton and Sawyer walk away and Julian starts laughing

"What?" Brooke says

"Well Peyton asked you if you were coming and you should have told her yes every time you see her"

Brooke hits him

"Ouch!" Julian replies laughing

"Stop it!"

Julian gets a serious look on his face "I'm just worried about you, Brooke" he says "The way you look at her and the feelings I see in your eyes. Don't you want to be happy"

"Of course I do" Brooke says "But Peyton's husband just died which means she's straight so not only would it be insensitive of me to tell her I love her after her lose it would also probably freak her out because she's into guys!"

"I don't know about that" Julian says "I think Peyton might swing both ways"

Brooke looked at him in shock "I'm her best friend I would know if she was into girls"

Julian laughs again "She's your best friend and she doesn't know you're into girls"

Before Brooke could answer Peyton and Sawyer came out of the bathroom.

"What next?" Brooke looks standing up to get away from Julian

"Let's just walk and see what we run into" Sawyer says

"Ok" Brooke says taking Sawyer's hand

As they were walking Sawyer saw Ariel reading a story and sat and listened to it. Then Tinkerbelle rode the jungle cruise with her and Alice in Wonderland walked through the park with her. Sawyer had the best day of her life at Disneyland. Julian carried her through the park when she got tired and Peyton let her have whatever she wanted. They watched the fireworks and stayed until midnight when the park closed. They were walking to the car and Sawyer was snuggled into Julian's chest.

"That was the best day ever" Sawyer says in her very sleepy voice

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart" Peyton says

"Thank you Aunt Brooke for the tickets"

"You're welcome baby girl"

"And thank you Julian for my princess outfit and princess pajamas"

"You're welcome, squirt" Julian says as he puts her into the car

Before they were on the highway Sawyer was fast asleep.

"She had such a good time today" Peyton says looking at her daughter in her carseat

"She sure did" Brooke says

"It was fun watching her today" Julian says

Peyton and Brooke both look at him.

"What?" He asks

"You just never seemed like a kid guy" Peyton says

"I like kids" he says smiling "I like Sawyer anyway. She's a really cool kid"

"Thanks" Peyton says "I think so too"

They drove back to the hotel and Julian carries Sawyer into her room.

"I'm just going to leave her in her clothes" Peyton says "I don't want to wake her up"

"Good plan" Brooke says

"So what time should I pick you ladies up tomorrow night?"

Peyton looks at Brooke who shrugs

"How about 10" Peyton says

"Ok" Julian says

"I'll see you tomorrow night at 10"

Julian gives Brooke and Peyton a hug and leaves. Brooke then pays Kate and tells her wait time they need her tomorrow and she leaves. Then both Peyton and Brooke crash on the couch.

"What a long day" Brooke says

"I know" Peyton replies "I didn't think Sawyer would last that long"

"She had so much fun today"

"Yes she did" Peyton says "And I'm glad we had Julian take photos of the three of us so we can put them at our house"

Brooke smiles at Peyton

"What?" Peyton asks

"You just called the house our"

"Oh" Peyton says "I'm sorry"

"No" Brooke answers "You always call it my house so I'm glad you said our"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "I'm starving"

"Me too" Brooke answers

"I think there's some pizza left over from last night"

"And nachos"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "Let's go get it!'

Brooke and Peyton walk into the kitchen and get the food and some drinks. They head back into the living room and both crash on the couch next to each other to share the nachos. Peyton sighs

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks a little concerned

"Nothing" Peyton says "It's just been a long time since we've just hung out"

"I know" Brooke replies "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Peyton says smiling

They both eat some food and the Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Yes?" Peyton asks

"How are you doing?"

Peyton smiles "I'm good" She says "Seeing my baby girl so happy brought so much joy to me today"

"She was a hoot today" Brooke replies

"She was and you're going to be a hoot tomorrow night"

"Oh I doubt that!" Brooke says

"I still don't see why Julian bugs you so much. He hasn't even tried to get on you at all"

"I know" Brooke says "And I'm starting to warm up to him"

"Oooo" Peyton says "Maybe you'll hook back up with him"

"Um… no" Brooke says "He's not my type"

"Ok" Peyton says with a big yawn "I'm tired"

"Me too" Brooke says

Peyton stands up "I'm going to go to bed"

"Me too" Brooke says standing up

Both women clean up quickly and then go to bed. They had a super long day and the minute their heads hit the pillow they were sleeping. Tomorrow was going to be another interesting day… and who knows what will happen when everyone is out clubbing… Alcohol is always risk especially when someone is keeping a secret!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is this dress alright?" Peyton asks walking out of her room so Brooke can see her

Brooke turns around from them mirror "Whoa!" she says "You look hot!'

Peyton's face turns red "I wouldn't go that far" she answers

"I would" Brooke says "You really do look hot!"

Peyton turns and walks back into her room and Brooke follows her.

"You trying to find a man tonight?" Brooke asks as she sits on Peyton's bed

"No" Peyton says "My husband just died and I just had a baby"

"So" Brooke says "It's not like you're Brooking yourself and I know a girl has needs"

"Brooke!" Peyton says in shock

"What?" Brooke answers shrugging her shoulder

"Who said I'm not Brooking myself!"

"Oh my God!" Brooke says laughing "I can't believe you just said that!"

"You started it and I'm not looking to pick up a man tonight but I think you are!" Peyton says raising her eyebrows at Brooke "you look pretty hot yourself tonight"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "But I'm not looking to pick up a man either"

"No need" Julian says walking into Peyton's room without knocking "I can sleep with both of you tonight!"

"Pig" Brooke says throwing a pillow at him

"I'm just kidding" He says walking over and sitting next to Brooke

"Why are you in my room and who let you into the hotel room?" Peyton asks

"The nanny and she said you were in here and to come on it"

"What if I was standing here naked?" Peyton asks

"I've seen it before"

"What if I was standing her naked too?" Brooke asks

"Fantasy coming alive!" Julian says "A threesome with both of the hottest women I've ever slept with! We'd have to send the nanny and the kids out of the room because there would be a lot of screaming!"

"Julian Baker!" Peyton says laughing a little "You are a pig!"

"Oh please" he says "Like you two have never thought about hooking up together with a guy. You two have slept with almost all the same guy. You should have spared them all some heartache and slept with them at the same time"

"Julian!" Brooke says

"I'm just messing with you two. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes" Peyton says walking towards the door

Brooke and Julian follow her out the door.

"Momma" Sawyer says pouting "Why can't I go out?"

"Don't start" Peyton says "We spent all day yesterday making sure you had lots of fun and tonight the grown-ups are going to have some fun!"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"I'll have my cell phone if you need me Kate" Peyton says

"Alright" Kate says "I'm just planning on staying the night is that ok?"

"Sure is" Brooke says "Who knows when we'll be home"

"Let's go girls" Julian says "Let the fun begin!"

Peyton, Brooke and Julian hug and kiss Sawyer good bye and Peyton kisses Baby Luke as well before walking out the door. When they get outside of the hotel a limo is waiting for them.

"Wow" Brooke says

"Doing it right tonight!" Julian says smiling

"Nice" Peyton adds

They get in and Julian pours the drinks.

Peyton sighs "I'm not drinking" She says

"Oh, right. Sorry" He says grabbing a bottle of club soda

"Where are we going first?" Brooke asks taking a sip of her drink

"Where do you want to go?" Julian says

"You're in charge" Peyton says

"Ok, then just trust me"

"Will do" Brooke says

Brooke and Julian do a few rounds of shots and Peyton laughed because they were already buzzing. The limo pulls up in front of a club and they get out. Julian walks up to the bouncer and in minutes they're all inside.

"Drinks?" Julian asks

"Of course" Brooke says "Come on P. Scott, let's dance!"

Peyton and Brooke go out on the dance floor and start dancing. Within a few minutes they each had a guy hitting on them. Julian could see that Peyton was uncomfortable so he walks over.

"Here baby" he says handing her a drink "Sorry it took so long. Damn line. I'm impressed that you're not drinking so you can nurse the baby when we get home"

The guy walks away and Brooke walks over

"Thanks" Peyton says kissing Julian softly on the cheek "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"I could tell" Julian says "And I'll be your pretend husband until I meet a hot chick I want to go home with"

"Deal" Peyton says

"Aren't you the hero?" Brooke says

"Well you could have come over and acted like her girlfriend but you were too busy getting your grove on"

Brooke gave him a dirty look.

"Ok you two there's no need to fight over me. There's enough to go around" Peyton says smiling "Now don't make fun of me but I'm just going to go and call to check in on Sawyer"

Brooke laughs a little "I'll go with you"

"No, that's ok" Peyton says "I'll be right back."

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

Peyton walks out of the club and Brooke turns to look at Julian.

"So are you trying to get her to sleep with you tonight?" Brooke says snapping

Julian looks at her in shock "What in the world are you talking about?" he says

"Well you're trying to be Mr. Wonderful and come to her rescue and smile sweetly at her."

Julian just busts out laughing "Are you serious, Brooke?" he says

"Yes!" She hisses at him

"Come on" he answers "She just lost her husband and she was looking very uncomfortable so I just helped her out. Plus I know you're in love with her so why in the hell would I hit on her in front of you"

"Oh so you'd do it when I'm not around?"

Julian laughs again "No, Brooke" he answers "I'm not going to hit on Peyton in front of you or behind your back. It's not like that"

"It better not be" Brooke says "I never thought I'd have another chance and now I do. I don't want more competition"

Julian starts laughing "You don't have a chance unless you tell her"

"Whatever" Brooke says rolling her eyes "Another drink would be nice"

"Fine" Julian says walking away

Peyton walks over to Brooke and Brooke smiles at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep" Peyton says "Kate says she's doing fine"

"Good" Brooke says

"I'm glad." Peyton says "She's starting to get back to her old self"

"That's good" Brooke says

"You're going to love me little girl" Peyton replies

"I already do" Brooke says

"I know but wait until she's her smart ass self again"

"Oh great two smart ass Scotts living with me"

"Wait until Lucas is older" Peyton says with a grin "Then there'll be three"

"Great!" Brooke says with a grin "Now let's have some fun"

Peyton smiles and she and Brooke go out on the dance floor and dance. Julian joins them with more drinks. They drink and dance at this club for a while until Julian gets bored.

"Ok, girls" Julian says with a smile "It's time to move on"

Brooke was starting to get drunk "But I'm having so much fun" she says with a whiny voice

"Come on" Peyton says "We have the whole town to light on fire."

Brooke leans on Peyton "Ok, Peyt." She says following her out of the club.

Julian hails the limo and he takes them to another club. The gang enters the club and Julian gets some drinks. Peyton loves it because she's only drinking club soda so she can see how silly Brooke and Julian are getting.

"Peyton" Brooke whines

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton says

"Let's go dance"

"Ok" Peyton says

Peyton and Brooke go out and start dancing. Brooke was all over Peyton but it wasn't anything Peyton wasn't used too. Julian walks over and hands Brooke two drinks. She downs them both and Peyton looks at her.

"You might want to slow the drinks down" Peyton says

"Why?" Julian answers "We're just having fun"

Peyton sighs and continues to dance with Brooke. They dance and drink and drink and dance until it's the early morning hours. Brooke and Julian were smashed and Peyton had to help them into the limo. They were across town so it was going to be a while before they got back to the hotel.

Julian looks at Brooke and Peyton "You know I loved you both"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Oh you did, huh?"

"Yessss" Julian slurs "I wanted to marry you, Peyton and then when I met Brooke I wanted to marry her but neither one of you wanted to marry me"

Brooke sits up from her half laying half sitting position "Oh Julian stop whining. Peyton wanted Lucas and I wanted someone else. You're heart wants what your heart wants. The love of my life married someone else and then moved away!"

Peyton looks at Brooke. "You're still in love with Lucas?"

Julian starts laughing "Good old Lucas Scott, the man of everyone's dreams. Everyone's in love with him. He writes a book and all the women in Tree Hill want to jump in bed with him"

"Shut up, Julian" Brooke says "I don't care how drunk you are there's no reason to be an asshole about Lucas"

Peyton looks at her "You are still in love with him, aren't you?"

Brooke starts laughing hysterically. She laughs so hard she falls off the seat and onto the floor of the limo.

"You told me you were ok with us?"

She just continues laughing.

"Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're so naïve, Peyton"

Peyton looks at Brooke in confusion "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not in love with Lucas. In fact, I'm not sure I was ever in love with him."

Peyton shakes her head "Brooke, what are you talking about? He was the love of your life in high school. You hated me because of him"

"Yeah, well as I got older some things started to change and I realized some different things"

"Brooke, you're drunk" Peyton says "And you're not making any sense. Why don't you get back on the seat and we'll talk about this tomorrow"

"No" Brooke says "I don't want to wait until tomorrow"

Julian is laughing from his seat and both Brooke and Peyton look at him.

"What?" Brooke snaps

"You two" he slurs "Peyton doesn't have a clue and you can't find the balls to tell her"

"Oh I can't, huh?" Brooke says getting onto her knees "You have no idea the kind of balls I have" she says hissing at Julian

Peyton looks at her "Brooke" she says "You're really drunk honey. I think you need to just relax a little and we'll be at the hotel in a few minutes" she adds leaning back against the seat closing her eyes

Brooke crawls over kneeling in front of Peyton. She grabs her face and kisses her hard on the mouth. Peyton is caught off guard and pulls away from her.

"Brooke, what the hell was that?" Peyton yells looking at her

Julian grabs Brooke "Brooke!" he says "You shouldn't have done that"

"Yes, I should of" Brooke says "I've been in love with her for years and it's about damn time she knows"

Peyton's mouth drops "Did you just say you're in love with me?"

Brooke turns and looks at her "Yes" she says softly "It's you, Peyt"

"Brooke" Peyton says "I think you're just really drunk and confused"

Brooke rolls her eyes "No I'm not!" She says "I'm in love with you. I have been for years. That's why I didn't marry Julian and that's why we broke up"

Peyton just sits there. She doesn't know what to say. How could she? Her best friend just told her she was in love with her.

"Peyton!" Brooke says "Say something!"

"I…" Peyton says "I need some time"

Brooke sighs and gets back on the seat "Ok" she says

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was silent. Julian couldn't believe that Brooke told Peyton and Peyton was so confused she had no idea what to think and Brooke knew she just messed everything up. The limo pulls up in front of the hotel and Peyton helps Brooke to their room. She puts her in her bed and turns to walk out.

"Peyt" Brooke says almost passed out

"Yeah" Peyton says turning around

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you"

"Ok" Peyton says turning and walking out of the room. She goes into the living area and pours a glass of tequila and walks over to the couch and sits looking at it. She wants to drink it so badly. Her head was racing. Brooke is in love with her. She didn't know how to deal with that. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She sighs and puts the cup to her lips.

"Momma?" A little voice says from the hallway

Peyton smiles and puts the glass down. She turns to look at Sawyer standing there.

"What are you doing up, baby?" Peyton says smiling at her

"I couldn't sleep and I thought heard something." Sawyer says sweetly walking over towards her momma "What are you doing?" she asks looking at the glass on the table "That stuff is bad, momma"

"I know" Peyton says

Sawyer crawls up Peyton's lap "I missed you tonight"

"I missed you too sweetheart"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes" Peyton says kissing her on the forehead "Did you?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"It's really late" Peyton says

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure" Peyton says "Just tonight though"

Sawyer smiles and Peyton stands up putting Sawyer on her hip and walks into her room. She puts Sawyer in her bed and then she goes into the bathroom and gets ready for bed herself. She lies down and tosses and turns most of the night thinking about what happened with Brooke.

The next morning Sawyer wakes Peyton up with a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning momma" she says smiling

Peyton rubs her eyes "Hi baby" She says slowly waking up

"I'm hungry momma"

"Me too" Peyton says smiling "What would you like for breakfast?"

"French Toast" Sawyer says smiling "Just like daddy always ate"

"Ok baby" Peyton says "I'll order some room service"

Sawyer smiles "I love room service" She says and then she sighs "But I'd really like to go home and sleep in my own bed again. I miss it"

"Well we'll talk to Aunt Brooke then. You know she brought us here for a vacation so she might not be ready to go home yet"

"Ok momma" Sawyer says "Then we'll just stay until Aunt Brooke is ready"

"That's my girl" Peyton says smiling and picking up the phone. She orders some breakfast and then goes to check on Lucas who's still asleep. Within twenty minutes breakfast was there.

"Sawyer, run in and tell Aunt Brooke that breakfast is here"

Sawyer smiles and does what her mother tells her to do. Sawyer returns followed by Brooke.

"Good morning" Peyton says in a cheerful voice handing Brooke a cup of coffee

"Ug" Brooke says "I feel like shit!"

Peyton laughs a little "Well you had a lot to drink last night so I can only imagine how you're feeling this morning"

Brooke gives her a look and then sits down.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Peyton says

"Um, yeah" Brooke says "It's not eggs is it?"

"French Toast" Sawyer says

"Yum" Brooke says

Peyton dishes out breakfast and everyone starts eating. Brooke doesn't understand why Peyton is acting like nothing happened last night. She may have been drunk but she knows what she did and what she said.

"So what would you guys like to do today?" Brooke says taking a bite

Sawyer sighs and looks at Peyton who smiles at her.

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" Brooke asks

"Nothing" she says sadly taking a bite of her French toast

Brooke looks at Peyton and then back at Sawyer "Honey, you can tell me"

"I kind of want to go home"

"Oh" Brooke says "You're not having fun?"

"Yes, I'm having a lot of fun I'm just ready to go home"

"Ok, then" Brooke says "I'll see when we can get a flight home as soon as we're done with breakfast"

The three eat breakfast and Lucas starts crying when Peyton's cleaning up.

"We'll finish up here" Brooke says "You go get him"

"Thanks" Peyton says and then walks away

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Did your mom say anything about being mad at Aunt Brooke?"

Sawyer gives her a funny look "No" Sawyer says "Why would she be mad at you?"

"No reason" Brooke says

Peyton walks back into the kitchen with Lucas "Someone's hungry" she says going over and making Lucas a bottle

Sawyer smiles at her momma "Can I feed him, momma?"

"Sure" Peyton says "but you have to go sit on the couch"

"Ok" Sawyer says running out of the room

Brooke looks at Peyton "Are you mad at me?" she says softly

"Why would I be mad at you?" Peyton asks

"Um… because of last night?"

"What about it?"

"So you're going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Brooke asks

"Don't you think that would be best?" Peyton says

"Momma, I'm ready" Sawyer says from the living area

"Listen" Peyton says softly "Let's just deal with whatever last night was when we get home"

"So you're going home with me?" Brooke asks

"We live together" Peyton says

"Do we still live together?"

"The last I checked we did." Peyton says

"But"

"Brooke" Peyton says "Let's just talk about all of it when we get home"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at her

Peyton smiles back and walks out of the kitchen. Brooke sits there drinking her cup of coffee. She didn't know how to take Peyton. She didn't know what all this meant. She was glad that Peyton said she'd be going home with her and that she didn't say she was moving out. She just didn't understand what all of this would mean for their future. She just hoped it wasn't going to be bad.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been home a week. A whole week and Peyton hadn't said one word about what happened in LA. Every time Brooke would mention something about it Peyton would ignore her. Brooke was getting frustrated but didn't want to push Peyton. Not until she knew Peyton could handle it. So they just keep pretending that everything is the same old same old.

"Morning" Peyton says as Brooke walks into the kitchen

"Hey" Brooke says sitting down across from her

"What's your day look like?" Peyton asks sipping her coffee

"I have a phone conference and lunch meeting"

"Oh sounds fun"

"You?" Brooke asks

"Haley and I are having lunch and Jamie is taking Sawyer to the Rivercourt"

"Cool" Brooke says "Dinner tonight?"

"Of course"

"Great" Brooke says "Do you have an appointment with Julia this week?"

"Yes, tomorrow, why?"

"Just want to be home to take care of the kids for you" Brooke says smiling but secretly she was hoping Peyton would talk to Julia about what happened in LA and then they could finally talk about it.

"Well if you're busy it's no big deal. I'm sure Haley or Nathan can watch them"

"No" Brooke says "I'm not busy tomorrow at all. Today's my busy day"

"Ok" Peyton says "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, order in or should I make something"

"I don't want to go out" Brooke says "I can pick something up though if you want"

"Well how about you call me when you're meetings are done and we'll go from there"

"Sounds good" Brooke says smiling

"Momma" Sawyer says in a very whiny voice as she walks into the kitchen

"What's wrong baby?" Peyton asks as Sawyer walks over to her

"My tummy itches and I have mosquito bites all over it"

"Let me see, honey" Peyton says

Sawyer lifts her shirt and Peyton looks at her stomach.

"These aren't mosquito bites" Peyton says

"We didn't get bed bugs in LA did we?" Brooke says looking grossed out

"No" Peyton says "I think these are chicken pox."

"What?" Brooke says "Kids are vaccinated against those things"

Peyton frowns "Yeah, in the States they are. In New Zealand, though, they aren't"

"Are you serious?" Brooke says

"Yes" Peyton says smiling softly

"Oh boy!" Brooke says

"I think I better take her to the doctor"

"Peyton, if she has chicken pox this is bad!"

"What do you mean?" Peyton says "She'll be fine after a few days"

"Yeah but I've never had the chicken pox"

"Yes, you did" Peyton says "We both had them in first grade"

"No" Brooke says "You had them and your mom wouldn't let come over, remember?"

"Oh no!" Peyton says "This is horrible"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Momma, my tummy really itches"

"I know sweetheart" Peyton says picking her up "I'm going to call the doctor"

"Shit!" Brooke says "You have to get Lucas out of the house!"

"Oh man" Peyton says "You're right. I'll call Haley right now."

"And I'll call the doctor's office and get Sawyer in"

"Ok" Peyton says "And you need to get out of the house too"

"Why?" Brooke says

"Because you can get them now and it will be bad"

"I can't leave you home alone to take care of Sawyer"

"Yeah like I want to take care of both of you!" Peyton says laughing "get out of here!"

"I'll call the doctor and then I'll go"

"Ok" Peyton says picking up her phone

Both make their phone calls.

"Haley's on her way to get Lucas"

"Ok" Brooke says "The doctor says bring Sawyer in right away"

"Momma, I don't want to go to the doctor"

"I know baby but we have to see what's all over your tummy"

"My back itches too"

Peyton lifts up Sawyer's shirt. Her back was covered in spots too.

"Oh no" Peyton says "It's everywhere"

"It will be fine" Brooke says "Go get her ready for her appointment and I'll wait for Haley"

Peyton takes Sawyer upstairs and Brooke sits in the living room. Within ten minutes there was a knock at the door. Brooke gets up and opens it

"Hey Hales that was fast"

"Well I thought we better get Lucas out of here"

"He's still asleep"

"Ok, did you pack him up?"

"No" Brooke says "I didn't want to go up there. I haven't had the chicken pox and I didn't want to expose him to them if I got them too"

"He's already been exposed if Sawyer has them"

"I know I just wanted to be safe"

"Ok" Haley says "I'll go get some of his stuff together and take him to my house and you need to stay somewhere else too"

"I will" Brooke says

Peyton comes down the stairs carrying Sawyer.

"Hey Hales. Thanks for getting her so quickly. I hope Luke doesn't get them too" she says "I got his stuff together in a bag in his room. Give me a minute and I'll get his bottles and formula together."

"Ok" Haley says "I'll go get his bag and him and you can bring the bottles out"

"Sounds good" Peyton says "Brooke you really need to leave and stay away from Sawyer"

"Ok ok" Brooke says "I'll call you later"

"Bye Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says waving "I love you"

"I love you too honey. I hope you feel better"

"I'm sorry I got the pox and you have to leave"

"It's ok baby" Brooke says "I'll see you soon"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Bye you guys" Brooke says walking out the door

Haley goes upstairs and gets Lucas. She walks out of the house and to her car. She puts him in his car seat and waits for Peyton to come out. Peyton comes out and hands her a bag of bottles and formula.

"Thanks so much" Peyton says "I'm so sorry"

"It's not a problem"

"If he gets chicken pox I'll come and get him"

"Ok" Haley says

"Thanks again" Peyton says

Haley hugs her "It's no problem. We're family and I'm here to help you. I'll call you later"

"Ok, thanks" Peyton says

Haley gets into the car and leaves. Peyton goes back into the house and gets Sawyer.

"Come on sweetie" Peyton says

"Momma, it itches bad"

"I know sweetheart and I'm sorry" Peyton says picking her up

Peyton walks out and puts Sawyer in her car seat. She gets into the car and drives off. They get to the doctor's office and wait to see the doctor.

"Sawyer Scott" the nurse says

"That's me" Sawyer says standing up

"You need to come with me then sweetie" The nurse says

"Ok" Sawyer says "come on momma"

Peyton stands up and takes Sawyer's hand. They follow the nurse down the hallway and sit in the examining room. Dr. Lee walks in.

"Hello Sawyer" He says smiling

"Hi Dr. Lee" Sawyer says

"What brings you into my office today?"

"I have itchy spots all over my belly and back" Sawyer says lifting her shirt

Dr. Lee looks at Sawyer "Looks like she has the chicken pox."

"That's what I thought" Peyton says "She didn't have the vaccine"

"She's going to probably have a very bad case of them."

"Oh no" Peyton says

"Oatmeal baths, an oral antihistamine, or topical lotion is what will work. Also, make sure to cut her fingernails so she doesn't get a secondary infection from scratching."

"Ok" Peyton says

"Also, no aspirin or ibuprofen"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Did you get Lucas out of the house?"

"Yes, but do you think it's too late?"

"How much contact have they had in the last 3 days? Did Sawyer cough or sneeze on him at all?"

"No" Peyton says "She was actually kind of clingy and Brooke tended more to him while I hung out with Sawyer. Except for yesterday, Sawyer and Brooke laid in her bed watching a movie"

"Then Lucas should be alright"

"Brooke's never had chicken pox, though"

"Oh no" Dr. Lee says "That's not good. Ok, I'm going to give you a prescription for Brooke because if she gets them she's going to need it"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Good luck" Dr. Lee says

Peyton just nods and picks Sawyer up. They walk out of the doctor's office and go to the pharmacy.

"Momma, I'm really itchy"

"I know baby" Peyton says "I'm going to get you some stuff here to make you feel better"

"Thanks momma" Sawyer says snuggling into her.

"You're welcome"

Peyton takes the prescription to the counter first and then goes around the store getting things she needed. She got several boxes of oatmeal bath stuff, children and adult Benadryl and calamine lotion. She was pretty sure Brooke would be home later with the chicken pox. After getting all the stuff she went back and the prescription was ready. She checks out and heads home.

When she walks in the door she hears a noise from the kitchen.

"Hello" she shouts

"Hello" Brooke says

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks walking into the kitchen

"I have chicken pox" Brooke says pouting

Peyton starts laughing "How do you know that?"

Brooke lifts up her shirt "Look at my belly" she says "It started itching during my meeting."

"Oh poor baby" Peyton says "The doctor gave me some medicine for you and I got lots of other things to help you feel better"

"Are you going to take care of me?" Brooke says pouting "You know I hate being sick"

"I know" Peyton says "Yes, I'll take care of you"

"Thank you" Brooke says "I itch everywhere"

"Ok, ok" Peyton says "First, I have Benadryl for both of you"

"Is it liquid?" Brooke says whining "It will work faster if it's liquid"

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton says "It's liquid. Come on you two" she adds "Let's get you taken care of"

Brooke and Sawyer follow Peyton into Brooke's room. Peyton puts the bag of supplies down on the dresser. She takes out the Benadryl and opens both bottles. Sawyer's was grape flavored and Brooke's was cherry. She turns and walks over to the bed where the two were sitting.

"Here you go" She says handing Brooke her dose of Benadryl

"Thanks" Brooke says taking it

"And here you go, little miss" Peyton says handing Sawyer her dose

"Thank you, momma" Sawyer says drinking it "Yucky!" she adds after taking it

"It will make you feel better"

"Momma, my mouth itches"

"Open up, Sawyer"

Peyton looks into Sawyer's mouth "Great" Peyton says

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"She has pox in her mouth"

"My bottom itches too"

Peyton quickly undresses Sawyer and looks over her body. She sighs "She's covered in pox now."

"Oh man" Brooke says

"She has them all over her body: her bottom, legs, arms, chest, back, scalp, mouth. They're everywhere!"

"The Benadryl should help right?"

"Right" Peyton says "And I'm going to let her soak in an oatmeal bath. You need to take that prescription and then take an oatmeal bath as well"

"Ok" Brooke says "I really don't feel good"

"You're not going to" Peyton says "You're going to be sicker than Sawyer. It's worse for adults"

"Great" Brooke says

"It's ok" Peyton says "I'll take care of you"

"Thanks, Peyt" Brooke says smiling

"You're welcome" Peyton says smiling "Come on baby" she says picking up a naked Sawyer "Let's get you in the bath and then I can put lotion on you while Aunt Brooke's in the bath and then I can put lotion on Aunt Brooke"

Peyton takes Sawyer into the bathroom and puts her in the lukewarm bathtub. She submerges Sawyer all the way to her neck.

"Momma, this feels yucky"

"I know baby but it will help, I promise"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"You have to soak in here for 15 minutes"

"I will do it momma" Sawyer says "Will you read to me"

"Sure baby" Peyton says

Brooke had some of the kids' books by the tub because they sometimes bathed in her bathroom so Peyton picked one up and started reading. After reading about 4 books it was time for Sawyer to get out of the tub.

"Ok baby" Peyton says "we need to get you out of the tub but listen I have to spray you off first"

"Ok momma"

Sawyer stands up and Peyton sprays her off with more lukewarm water. She then pats her softly with a towel. She didn't rub her at all. She didn't want to irritate the blisters all over Sawyer.

"I'm going to give you some Tylenol sweetie. It will help with the pain"

Sawyer just shakes her head. Peyton walks over to Brooke's medicine cabinet and gets the Tylenol out. She gives Sawyer some.

"Ok honey" She says "go out and sit on Aunt Brooke's bed. Don't touch your spots and I'm going to clean out the tub quickly so Aunt Brooke can get in"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says walking out of the room

Peyton drains the tub quickly and wipes it down. She starts filling it again and mixing the oatmeal bath into the water. Once the tub was ready she walks out into Brooke's room.

"Ok, Brooke" She says "The tub's ready for you"

"Thanks" Brooke says "My body really itches"

"I know" Peyton says "This will help you"

"Thanks"

"Holler if you need help"

"Ok I will"

Peyton walks over to Sawyer "Ok, little missy! Get over here so I can cover you in lotion!"

Sawyer gets up and Peyton starts dabbing lotion all over her body. She covers her belly, legs, arms, back, bottom, face and scalp. She made Sawyer stand until the lotion was dry.

"Ok baby" Peyton says "Go grab a pair of underwear out of the basket in my room, ok?"

"Just underwear?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Ok, momma"

Sawyer went and got some underwear and then came back.

"Will you help me momma?"

"Sure sweetie"

Peyton helps Sawyer get the underwear on and then she unmakes Brooke's bed.

"Climb in" Peyton says

Sawyer gets into Brooke's bed and Peyton takes a minute to rest before it was time to get Brooke out of the tub. After a few minutes, Peyton walks into the bathtub.

"Ok, Brooke" She says "You need to get out"

"Ok" Brooke says

"You need to rinse off first. You have to get all the oatmeal off or it will be worse"

Brooke sighs "Will you help me please"

"Of course" Peyton says

Brooke stands up and Peyton rinses all the water off her. She steps out and holds her legs over the tub one at a time to make sure she's thoroughly clean.

"You can't rub you have to pat yourself dry"

Brooke sighs.

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll do it"

"Thanks"

Peyton pats Brooke dry and looks her over to see where her blisters are.

"Yours aren't as bad as Sawyer's" Peyton says "Let's hope it stays that way. You also need to take some Tylenol"

"Ok" Brooke says "My body aches"

"It's going to hurt very badly" Peyton says "But the Tylenol should help. I'm going to make sure you guys take it every 4 hours like it says"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'm sorry, Peyt"

Peyton looks at her funny "For what? My daughter gave you the pox"

"I know but I'm sorry you have to take care of me"

"I'm sorry you are sick"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Take the Tylenol and I'll be back with the lotion"

"Ok"

Peyton walks out and returns seconds later.

"Looks like all the meds knocked Sawyer out"

"That's good" Brooke says

"Yeah, if we can keep her medicated she'll probably make it through this a lot better"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Same with you!"

Brooke laughs "Ok"

"Let me lotion you up"

Brooke holds out her arms and Peyton starts dabbing lotion all over her. She had blisters on her stomach, back, neck and under her breasts. Peyton covered them all.

"That does feel better" Brooke says

"Good" Peyton says handing her a silk pair of shorts and the matching tank top "Put these on they'll feel good against your skin"

Peyton walks out of the bathroom and Brooke puts them on. She walks out to see Peyton sitting in a chair. Peyton gets up and turns down the other side of the bed.

"Get in" Peyton says

"I don't need to lay in bed"

"Yes you do" Peyton says "You need sleep"

"Yes, mom!" Brooke says laughing

Brooke lays down and Peyton turns the TV on. Within 10 minutes both Brooke and Sawyer are sounds to sleep. Peyton sighs and closes her eyes. She knows she needs to sleep while they're sleeping because she's going to have a lot of work when they're not.

Peyton didn't know how long they had been asleep when she was awakened by a voice.

"Peyton…" Brooke whines

Peyton stirs and looks at Brooke "What's wrong?"

"Peyt, I itch badly and my body hurts"

Peyton looks at bedside clock "it's been 4 hours you probably need some more Benadryl, Tylenol, lotion, even an oatmeal bath if you want"

"Can I have it all?" Brooke asks in a very whiny voice

"Of course" Peyton says "Let me go draw you a bath"

"Ok" Brooke says "I really don't feel good"

"I know" Peyton says as she gets up and walks into the bathroom

Peyton quickly draws Brooke a bath and mixes in the oatmeal bath. She walks back out into the bedroom.

"Did you take your some Benadryl and Tylenol?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton smiles "I have the bath ready for you."

"Peyton, my body really hurts"

"I know honey" Peyton says "Body aches are part of chicken pox. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"I'm kind of hungry" Brooke says pouting

"Ok" Peyton says "What would you like?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Something that tastes good"

Peyton sighs "Soup?"

Brooke makes a funny face "No! That doesn't sound good at all"

"Well then what does sound good?"

"A grilled cheese"

"Ok" Peyton says "You go and soak in the bath and I'll make you a grilled cheese"

"Sawyer's still sleeping?"

"Yes"

"Ok" Brooke says

Brooke walks into the bathroom and Peyton walks out of to the kitchen. She makes some grilled cheeses and gets so drinks. She walks back into the bedroom and Sawyer is in the bathroom with Brooke. Peyton sits the tray down and walks in there.

"What are you doing, baby?" Peyton asks

"I had to go potty"

"Ok" Peyton says "How are you feeling?"

"I'm itchy all over momma"

"Let's give you some more medicine to make you feel better"

"Ok" Sawyer says following Peyton out of the bathroom

Peyton gives Sawyer her cocktail of meds and then goes back into the bathroom.

"Ok, you have to get out now" Peyton says to Brooke

"Will you help me?"

"Yes" Peyton says

Peyton helps Brooke rinse off and dry off. She then gets her a new pair of pajamas. She cleans the tub and starts a bath for Sawyer.

"Hey I'm going to change the sheets. How about you sit in the chair and eat?"

"Ok" Brooke says whining

"Sawyer, honey, get into the bathtub"

Sawyer walks into the bathroom and Peyton helps her get in.

"I'll be right back"

"Ok" Peyton says

Peyton walks out and strips the bed. She then puts new sheets on and throws the old ones in a basket. She also takes the towels and clothes the two were wearing. She makes the bed with fresh sheets and bedding and then goes back into the bathroom.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok momma" Sawyer says "I just want to feel better"

"I know, hun"

Peyton reads to Sawyer again and then rinses her off and dries her off. She then puts another pair of underwear on her.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asks

"No, momma" Sawyer says "I don't want to eat my mouth hurts"

"I know sweetie that's why I thought maybe you'd like some ice cream"

"Ok momma. I'd like that"

Peyton smiles "Good, get into bed and I'll get you some ice cream. Brooke, do you want anything else while I'm in the kitchen?"

Brooke pouts a little "Maybe some more water"

"Ok" Peyton says walking out of the room. She returns with two bowls of ice cream and some water.

"Thank you momma" Sawyer says when Peyton hands her a bowl of ice cream

Brooke looks at her "You're going to have some ice cream too?" she says

Peyton sighs "No, I thought you might like some"

Brooke smiles "Thank you" she says taking the bowl

Brooke and Sawyer eat their ice cream while Peyton takes the basket of dirty clothes to watch them. She then comes back into the room with disinfecting wipes. She starts wiping everything down. The door handles, the dressers, and whatever else she could. Then she took the Lysol bleach spray and cleans the bathroom. She opens the windows to let fresh air in.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"I'm sleepy again" Sawyer says

"Sleep is the best thing for you little miss"

"Can I watch a movie?"

"Brooke, would it be ok if Sawyer watches a movie?"

"Yes, that's fine" Brooke says "I'm tired myself"

Peyton puts a movie in and goes to throw the wash in the dryer. When she comes back Brooke and Sawyer are asleep again. She sighs and goes up to Lucas room. She gets the baby monitor and takes it back into Brooke's room. She has a video monitor so she set it up in Brooke's room and then went into her room. She was tired and knew that the girls would probably be up at least one more time before they would sleep for the night. She laid down and closed her eyes. She slept for a little while and then went back into Brooke's room. She got the thermometer and put it to Brooke's head. She had a temperature of 103. That was too high for an adult to have.

"Brooke" Peyton says shaking her a little

Brooke just laid there. Peyton shakes her again.

"Brooke" Peyton says again

Brooke moves a little and looks at Peyton

"What?" She says in a very whiny voice

"Honey, you have a high fever. You need to take a cool shower and get some fluids in you"

"I don't want to get up" Brooke says "My body hurts everywhere and I just want to lay here"

"I know honey but you have to get up"

"Peyton, please just go away"

"Brooke!"

"Peyton, leave me alone"

"No, come on" Peyton says pulling the covers off of Brooke

"You're a bitch!" Brooke says trying to pull the covers back

"Shh, don't want up Sawyer"

Brooke looks next to her and sighs "Fine" she says in a childish voice

"Come on" Peyton says helping her

"I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"Ok" Peyton says running and grabbing the trash can.

Brooke crashes to the floor and starts throwing up and crying at the same time.

Peyton sits down next to her and grabs her hair.

"It's going to be ok"

Brooke just continues puking. Peyton holds her hair and rubs her back until she's done. Brooke lays her head on Peyton's lap.

"Honey, you have to get into the shower"

"I can't stand up"

"I'll help you"

"Ok" Brooke says weakly

"Momma" Sawyer says from the bed

"What sweetheart?"

"Is Aunt Brooke going to be ok?"

"Yes, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired momma"

"Ok" Peyton says "Are you itchy?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

Peyton gets up and gets the Benadryl and Tylenol. She takes Sawyer temp and sighs in relief when it was just a low grade fever.

"Honey, I'm going to give you some more medicine and I want you to drink the Gatorade and get some more rest. Aunt Brooke is very sick and momma needs to get her into the shower. I know you're itchy but I need you to lay in bed and just watch TV, ok?"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says crawling over and looking at Brooke "I'm sorry I made you so sick"

"it's not your fault" Brooke says weakly

Peyton turns the TV on and hands a bottle of Gatorade to Sawyer. She then walks over and helps Brooke off the floor.

"Come on, honey." Peyton says softly helping Brooke off the floor

Peyton gets Brooke into the bathroom. She sits Brooke on the toilet.

"Just leave me to die" Brooke says

Peyton laughs a little "Brooke, it's not that bad. We just need to get your temp down"

"My body hurts, Peyton"

"I know" Peyton says with a tear in her eye. She'd never seen Brooke this weak and it was hard for her. She just wanted her to feel better. "Let me get the shower running" Peyton turns the shower on and tries not to make it too cold but knew it had to be somewhat cold to help with the fever. "Ok, Brooke, you have to get in"

Brooke just sat there and looked at her. Peyton sighs and undresses Brooke. She then helps her into the shower.

"What the hell Peyton?" She yells

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "It will help"

Brooke leans against the shower wall so weak she couldn't even hold herself up. Peyton sat on the toilet and watched her friend. Brooke lifted her head and looks at Peyton.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Peyton looks at her "I am talking to you"

"No, I mean about LA. It's been a week"

"Brooke, honey, you're sick. Let's get you better and we'll have time to talk later"

Brooke pulls herself away from the wall and sways to the other side of the tub so she's standing right in front of Peyton.

"We'll never…" she starts to say before she passes out and Peyton quickly jumps to catch her

Peyton didn't know what to do. Brooke was still very warm. She quickly gets her shoes off and hops into the shower holding Brooke up. The water cascades over both of them. Peyton just holds Brooke hoping that her fever will break. Peyton didn't know how long she stood there but she knew she was getting very cold. Peyton knew she had to get the two of the out of the tub and get Brooke back in bed. She sighs.

"Brooke" she says lightly tap Brooke's face.

Brooke didn't move. Peyton was very concerned. She didn't know what to do.

"Sawyer!" Peyton screams

Sawyer comes into the bathroom rubbing her eyes

"What momma?"

"Aunt Brooke is very sick. Momma needs help"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says

"Go into momma's room and get the rolling chair at my desk"

Sawyer runs out of the room and returns a few minutes later pushing Peyton's chair.

"Momma, how are you going to get Aunt Brooke in this chair?"

"Lift her" Peyton says "Push the chair against the wall"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says doing just what her mom told her to do.

Peyton turns Brooke around so she's facing her and then with all her might and will she lifts her over the edge of the bathtub and into the chair. Luckily it had arms on it. Peyton gets out quickly and gets a towel to wrap around Brooke.

"Thank you, Sawyer" Peyton says "Now go get back into bed"

"Ok, momma" she says leaving the room

Peyton sighs. She quickly takes off her clothes and wraps herself in a towel. She walks out and gets her phone. She dials a number.

"_Hello, Peyton, is everything ok?" Haley asks through the phone_

"No!" Peyton says "Brooke, has a high fever and passed out. I have to get her to the hospital but I need Nathan or someone to come over and stay with Sawyer"

"_Nathan's in Charlotte"_

"Fuck!" Peyton yells "Ok" she adds hanging up the phone "Sawyer!" she yells again

Sawyer comes into the bathroom "What momma?"

"Go get some dressed we're going to have to go to the hospital with Aunt Brooke"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says with a worried look and runs out of the room

Peyton dials another number.

"_9-1-1 dispatch"_

"Hello, my name is Peyton Sawyer. My friend has chicken pox and has a very high fever. While in the shower she passed out. I also have my daughter here who also has chicken pox. I have no one to leave her with so I need an ambulance that can take all three of us to the hospital"

"_That won't be a problem" _

"We're at 1212 Raven Ln"

"_I'm sending an ambulance right now. It should be there in 10 minutes"_

"Thank you"

Peyton hangs up the phone and it starts ringing.

"Hello" Peyton says

"_Why did you hang up on me?" Haley yells into the phone_

"I needed to call an ambulance"

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"I told you. Brooke is passed out from a high fever and needs medical assistance."

"_What are you going to do with Sawyer?_"

"Momma, I'm ready!" Sawyer says running into the bathroom

"She's going with me" Peyton says into the phone "Listen, Hales I have to get Brooke dressed and myself dressed before they get here. I'll call you later"

Peyton hangs up and goes to the room she gets a pair of shorts and a shirt and puts them on Brooke. She then goes into her room and throws on some clothes. There's a knock on the door. Peyton goes and opens the door.

"Hello" Peyton says

"Hi" The paramedic says

"My friend is very sick"

"We understand what's going on and we're going to get you all to the hospital safely"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

The paramedics wheel the gurney into the bedroom where Peyton has Brooke laying on the bed now. Sawyer is sitting next to her.

"Can you fix my Aunt Brooke?" she says looking at them scare "She's won't wake up"

"It's ok, sweetie" one of the paramedics says to her smiling "We're going to take all of you to the hospital so the doctor's can fix your aunt"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Peyton walks in "Come on Sawyer"

Sawyer runs over to Peyton and Peyton picks her up. She grabs all the supplies off the dresser.

"How long has she been passed out?"

"About 20 minutes"

"Ok" the paramedics says "We're going to load her onto the gurney and we'll be ready to go in a few minutes"

"Thanks" Peyton says walking out of the room. She sits on the arm of the chair waiting for them to take Brooke out to the ambulance.

After a few minutes the gurney comes rolling out of the bedroom and Peyton and Sawyer follow. They all get into the ambulance and head for the hospital. Peyton broke down in tears and clung to Sawyer. She just hoped that Brooke would be ok. The last time she sat in an ambulance she lost the love of her life. She sure hoped that wouldn't happen to her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the paramedics rush the gurney into a spot. The nurses quickly hook Brooke up to machines and oxygen. Peyton stands in the doorway.

"She can't be in here!" A nurse yells

Peyton doesn't understand she just stands there.

"She can't be in here!" The nurse says again

"Who?" Peyton finally asks

"Your little girl"

Peyton looks at Sawyer in her arms and doesn't move. She just stands there.

"Seriously Miss" the nurse says

Peyton doesn't move she just stands there watching the nurses swarm around her best friend. Finally the nurse walks away from Brooke.

"Miss, your daughter can not be in here right now"

Peyton just stands staring at Brooke. The nurse grabs her arm.

"Come with me, Miss" The nurse says

Peyton doesn't move at first until the gently pulls on her arm. She follows the nurse down the hallway and sits in the chair the nurse shows her. Peyton just sits there and holds Sawyer.

"Momma" Sawyer says

Peyton looks down at her "What, honey?"

"Is Aunt Brooke going to die like daddy did?"

Peyton hugs Sawyer closely "No, sweetie"

"Are you sure momma?"

Peyton sighs and doesn't answer. Sawyer just snuggled into Peyton. Peyton held her while they waited. A few minutes went by and the nurse that shooed Peyton out of the room comes walking towards her.

"Miss" she says softly

"It's Peyton"

"Ok, Peyton" the nurse says "I'm Jill"

"Ok"

"Do you have authority to make medical decisions about Brooke Davis?"

"Yes" Peyton says thinking for a minute "I mean I used too. How long is that good for?"

"If it's in her file then we're all set" Jill says "Your name again"

"Peyton Scott" Peyton says "or Sawyer. It might be under Sawyer"

"Ok" Jill says "I'll be right back"

Peyton just nods her head

"Momma" Sawyer says "I'm itchy again"

"Oh, honey" Peyton says "I'm sorry. I forgot all about your chicken pox."

"It's ok, momma" Sawyer says "You're worried about Aunt Brooke but I really itch"

Peyton opens her purse and takes out the Benadryl "Here baby" she says giving her a dose.

Sawyer takes it and the nurse returns.

"You are on your friend's file so you'll be able to make decision for her."

"Ok" Peyton says

"Children aren't allowed in the hospital though so we'll have to ask you to take your daughter home first"

Peyton looks at the nurse and her face lights up in fiery "Take her home! Take her home! And who and the hell should I leave her with at home?" she yells standing up "Her father is dead, died right here in this hospital just a few months ago, her uncle has an away game and her aunt, the only person who she could stay with, is taking care of her baby brother because she has the chicken pox. So as much as I'd love to take my daughter somewhere other than this blasted hospital I can't!"

The nurse looks at Peyton for a moment before continuing "Ok" she says softly "Well we're going to admit Ms. Davis so I'll make sure she's in a private room"

"Thank you!" Peyton says sitting back down

The nurse walks away and Peyton starts crying.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Sawyer asks as the fear consumes her face

"Nothing sweetie"

Sawyer just sighs. Peyton and Sawyer sit in the waiting room. The wait and wait and wait and finally Nurse Jill returns.

"I'm sorry to make you wait so long. We wanted to get Ms. Davis stabilized before we move her to a room on a floor"

"Is she ok?"

"She has a very high fever"

"I know" Peyton says "I had her in a cold shower when she passed out"

"She passed out from the fever which was caused by the chicken pox"

"She got the chicken pox from me" Sawyer says sadly

Peyton sighs "Honey, it's not your fault"

Jill looks at Sawyer "It's ok, sweetie" she says softly

"Your friend is very ill. We are pumping her full of antibiotics and fluid to get her temp down. She's going to be moved to the ICU where she can have a one on one nurse. The nurse knows that your daughter is with you and has the chicken pox. An extra bed is being put in the room for her"

"Ok" Peyton says "is Brooke going to be ok?"

"The first thing that needs to happen is for her fever to break. Once that happens we'll go from there"

"Ok"

"You can follow me."

Peyton collects her bag and picks Sawyer up to follow Jill. They get to the ICU. Everything is so hospital there. Peyton hated. All she could think about was Lucas dying there. Jill shows Peyton to a room and Brooke is already there.

"I'm on all night so if you need anything" Jill says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Brooke's nurse will be right in and then doctor will be in after that"

Jill leaves and Peyton pulls a chair next to Brooke's bed. Sawyer is sitting on her lap.

"I'm tired, momma" she says softly

"I know baby" Peyton says looking around "Go over and lay in that chair"

"Ok" Sawyer says crawling off Peyton's lap and was about to walk over to the chair when a nurse walks in. Sawyer quickly went back to Peyton's lap

"Hi" the nurse says smiling "I'm Jen and I'll be Brooke's nurse tonight"

"I'm Peyton"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Sawyer"

"Hi Sawyer" Jen says "I hear you have the chicken pox too"

Sawyer shakes her head yes

Jen smiles "Well then I think we should get you into this other bed and so you can get some sleep"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "It's ok baby you can go lay down"

Sawyer crawls off Peyton's lap and goes over to the bed

"Let me get you something to sleep in" Jen says

She leaves the room and comes back with a gown.

"Here you go honey"

"Thank you" Sawyer says

Peyton gets up and helps Sawyer get the hospital gown on. Then she tucks her in and kisses her softly.

"I'm going to talk to the nurse about Aunt Brooke and then I'll be right back to snuggle with you"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Peyton walks over to where the nurse was "What can you tell me about Brooke's condition?"

Jen sighs "I wish there was more I could tell you but so far all I know is she has a very high fever and we need to get that down. Until we do that there isn't much more we can do for her"

Peyton sighs "There's got to be something you can do"

"I wish there was. The fever is what's caused her to be unconscious and all her other test results are being skewed by the fever"

"And how long will that take?"

"Hopefully not that long at all"

"Ok" Peyton says

"The doctor is on rounds right now and will stop in when he gets to this floor"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Why don't I get you a blanket and a pillow?"

"Thanks" Peyton says

Jen walks out of the room and Peyton pulls the recliner between Sawyer and Brooke's bed. Sawyer had fallen asleep and Peyton covered her up. Peyton pulls the chair closer to Brooke's bed. She takes her friend's hand.

"Brooke" she says softly "You know I hate hospitals and considering this is the one my husband just died in I'd like to get the hell out of here. Please wake up. Please. I'll take you home and I'll take great care of you I just want to get you out of here" Peyton sighs because there was no movement.

Peyton drifted off to sleep holding Peyton's hand when the doctor walks in.

"Miss" he says softly shaking Peyton

Peyton wakes up "Hello"

"Hi. I'm Dr. Lewis"

"Peyton"

"I've looked over Ms. Davis' tests" he says "Her fever has spiked since she's been here. The fever was caused by varicella-zoster commonly known as chicken pox."

"I know that she has the chicken pox I want to know what you're going to do about it"

"We're giving her an antibiotic right now and we're trying to get her fever down. Cool clothes applied to her body may help so the nurse is getting them ready. The chicken pox in adults can cause a lot of different things and we have to make sure Brooke doesn't have any of that. Unfortunately, all we can do on Brooke right now are blood tests and because of her fever they are giving us inconclusive results"

Peyton is silent for a moment and then she looks the doctor straight in the eyes "I don't give a shit that you can't get conclusive results! I want you to find a way to get Brooke's temperature down and then run your tests so you can figure out what in the hell is going on with my friend!"

Dr. Lewis looks at Peyton "I understand you're upset but we're doing the best we can"

"No, you're not!" Peyton says "Get rid of her fever!"

"We're trying" Dr. Lewis says "I'll be back to check on her"

The doctor walks out and Peyton sighs. She wasn't going to let this stupid hospital kill Brooke too. She walks out to the nurses' station.

"Where's Jen?" she says looking at the nurse sitting there

"She went to get your friend some wet cold cloths. Can I help you?"

"Yes" Peyton says "You can start flushing more fluid through my friend and you can get her one of those blankets that you can fill with warm or cold air and get her fever to break"

The nurse sitting there looks at Peyton "I know you're scared" she says softly

"No, you have no idea. You see the last time I sat next to a bed in this hospital I ended up burying the man in that bed, my husband! So you guys are going to do everything you can to get my best friend's fever to break"

The nurse sighs "I'll have Jen get the things you'd like"

"Thank you!" Peyton says turning around and walking back into Brooke's room. Brooke looked so helpless laying there. Brooke never looked helpless. That worried Peyton. Jen walks into the room carrying a pan and blanket.

"I hear you went a little Terms of Endearment on the nurse out there"

"I want Brooke taken care of!"

"I know that" Jen says

"I want her fever to be brought down no matter what needs to be done!"

"I understand that, Peyton" Jen says "I really do and we're doing all we can"

Peyton looks at her "What do you have there?"

"I have a cooling blanket and some cold cloths"

"Good" Peyton says "I'll help you"

Peyton takes the pan from Jen. It was full of ice water and cloths soaking. Peyton uncovers Brooke and lifts up the gown they put on her in the ER. She starts ringing the cloths out and draping them over Brooke. She wraps her legs and feet in them. She puts them around her head and her neck. She just wanted to cool Brooke down. Once every inch of Brooke was covered she put her gown back down and Jen put the cooling blanket up and hooked it to the air on the wall. It starts blowing cool air through it. Jen looks at Sawyer.

"How's she doing?" Jen asks

"She itches but she's hanging in there"

"I can ask Dr. Lewis if I can give her a shot of Atarax"

"What is that?" Peyton asks

"It's an antihistamine but it's stronger than Benadryl."

"Ok" Peyton says "If it will help her"

"It will" Jen says "I'll page Dr. Lewis now"

"Thanks" Peyton says sitting down and holding Brooke's hand. "You still feel so hot" Peyton says

She takes the cloth off of Brooke's forehead and puts it back into the pan of ice water. She rings it out and puts it back on Brooke's head.

Peyton sighs "Lucas" she says softly "We can't handle something happening to Brooke. Please, please take care of her"

Jen walks back in "Dr. Lewis said to go ahead and give Sawyer a shot of Atarax when she wakes up again. He said it will help dry out her chicken pox and make her feel a lot better."

"Thank you" Peyton says

"It's late Peyton" Jen says "You should try to get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Brooke and Sawyer"

Peyton just nods and Jen walks out. Peyton was exhausted it had been a long day. She pulled Sawyer's bed as close to the chair and Brooke's bed as she could. She then climbed into the chair, put the pillow behind her head and covered up with the blanket. She reclined the chair and closed her eyes. She feel asleep. She slept restlessly waking up every time Jen came in.

"Any chance?" she asks looking at Jen

"Her temp has gone down a little but not enough yet. "I'm changing the cloths now"

"Ok" Peyton says turning to look at Sawyer

"She hasn't woke up at all"

"Ok" Peyton sighs

"Go back to sleep"

Peyton just closes her eyes again. She sleeps again for a while this time being waked up by a small body crawling on top of her.

"Momma" Sawyer says and Peyton looks at her "I have to go to the bathroom and I'm afraid to go in there alone"

"It's ok sweetie" Peyton says "I'll take you" she adds getting up

Peyton carries Sawyer into the bathroom and she goes potty. Peyton then carries her back to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asks

"Itchy still but a little better"

"That's good" Peyton says "Nurse Jen said she can give you some medicine to make you feel even better"

Jen walks in just as Peyton finishes her sentence. "I see our little patient is awake"

"I had to go potty"

"I brought you some medicine to help with the itching"

"Momma said you had some medicine to make me feel better"

"I do" Jen says "It's right here in this cup and it tastes like grape" she adds handing Sawyer the plastic cup

Sawyer drinks the liquid and then drinks some water to help push it through her system.

"That should help make you feel better" Jen says

"Thanks" Sawyer replies "I'm tired can momma lay in my bed with me?"

"Sure" Jen says

"Thanks" Peyton says softly

Jen nods and walks out of the room. Peyton climbs into bed with Sawyer and wraps her arms around her. They both fall asleep. Jen made sure to be extremely quiet when she came in to check on Brooke so she didn't wake Peyton or Sawyer. The night went on and half of the next day before Peyton woke up. A new nurse was standing over Brooke.

"Hello" the nurse says

"What time is it?" Peyton asks

"About 12:30"

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton says

"Your little girl has been sound to sleep the whole time"

Peyton looks down at Sawyer "That's good"

"Jen filled me in and I checked on her as well"

"Thank you" Peyton says "You are?"

"Melissa" the nurse says "I'll be Brooke's day time nurse"

"Peyton and this is Sawyer"

"Well nice to meet you both" Melissa says "the meds Jen gave her last night will keep her sleeping most of the day. Dr. Lewis has left orders for her to have some more when she wakes up. "

"Ok" Peyton says "And Brooke?"

"Her fever broke around 10 this morning. It's now a low grade fever which is not great but better. She has not woke up yet though"

Peyton sighs "Ok, thanks"

"Use the call button if you need anything"

"I will thank you" Peyton says as Melissa walks out of the room.

Peyton picks up the phone on the table between the beds. She dials a number and waits for an answer

"_Hello"_

"Haley" Peyton says

"_Oh thank God!" Haley says into the phone "I have been worried sick about you guys. What's going on?"_

"I'm sorry I made you worry" Peyton replies "It was a long night and I just woke up. Brooke had a super high fever last night and I couldn't focus on anything but helping her"

"_What does the doctor say?"_

"Thank getting Brooke's fever down is most important. They can't tell what's wrong with her expect the chicken pox because the fever is skewing the results."

"_How is Brooke now?"_

"Her fever broke and now she just has a low grade fever which the nurse says is manageable but the problem is she is still unconscious"

"_How is Sawyer?"_

"Asleep" Peyton answers "They gave her a prescription dose antihistamine and it knocked her out. It should help dry up her chicken pox"

"_Why don't you go home with Sawyer and get some sleep and have the nurse call you if there is any change in Brooke. Sitting in the hospital isn't good for you Peyton"_

"I'm not leaving" Peyton says "The last time I left Lucas died"

"_It's different, Peyt"_

"No it isn't" Peyton says "I was wondering if you could go over to our house and get us all some fresh clothes and pjs and leave them at the front desk. A nurse will bring them to us"

"_Peyton, I don't think staying there is a good idea"_

"Neither is leaving" Peyton says "Please, Haley, just help me"

"_Ok" Haley sighs "I'll bring you the things you need"_

"Thank you" Peyton says "And if Sawyer gets better before Brooke"

"_Yes, I take care of her for you"_

"Thanks" Peyton says and hangs up the phone

Peyton gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She walks out to find Sawyer sitting up talking to Melissa.

"Hi momma" She says smiling

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better" Sawyer says "That medicine last night helped"

"Are you still itchy?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "My back is really itch and" she looks Melissa and cups her mouth "My bottom"

Peyton laughs a little "Ok" she replies "How about I put some more lotion on you and we get you something to eat?"

"I brought you a room service menu" Melissa says "I figured that would be easiest for you all"

"Thanks" Peyton says looking at Brooke "How is she doing?"

"Her vitals are good. Her temp is 100 degrees so she's holding her own. I was just going to put some more cold cloths on her and try the blanket again."

Peyton sighs

"Why don't you and Sawyer take a walk"

"No" Peyton says "I'm not leaving this room. Not until Brooke is ready to come home"

"Ok" Melissa says "Order some food and it will make you all feel better"

Peyton just sighs and picks up the menu off the bed.

"What would you like?" Peyton says

"Something soft momma" Sawyer says "My mouth still hurts"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says "How about some chicken soup, pudding, and some Gatorade"

"That sounds good" Sawyer says

Peyton looks over the menu and then places an order. She then turns the TV on for Sawyer and sits in the chair between the two beds. She just wanted Brooke to wake up! Peyton and Sawyer talk and watch TV while they wait for their lunch. Their lunch came and they ate.

"Momma, I'm tired again"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says "You can go back to sleep again"

Sawyer sighs "My body hurts a little"

Peyton went to her purse and Melissa walks in.

"How's my patients?" she asks

"Brooke is the same and Sawyer is tired and her body hurts. I was going give her some Tylenol"

"I have a script to give her that too"

"So not only is this visit going to cost my friend a ton of money it's going to cost me a ton of money"

"Nope" Melissa says "Dr. Lewis says we're to treat Sawyer without billing you"

Peyton looks at her "What?"

"He says you're dealing with enough with your friend that you shouldn't have to worry about your daughter too. We're just to keep track of things on paper and not enter anything into the computer"

Peyton didn't know what to do "Really?" she asks softly

"Really" Melissa says

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling

"No problem" Melissa answers "I'll be back with the Tylenol and Atarax"

"Thanks"

Melissa walks out and comes back with the meds for Sawyer. She gives them to her and then walks over to Brooke. She takes her temperature.

"Well?" Peyton asks

"99.8" Melissa says "it's going down"

"That's good I guess"

"It is very good" Melissa says

"Is my Aunt Brooke going to wake up soon?"

"I hope so sweetie" Melissa replies

"Ok" Sawyer says yawning and doing a tired eye roll

"Baby, close your eyes and just go to sleep" Peyton says

"Can I get you anything?" Melissa asks

"Maybe some magazines" Peyton says "B. Davis, Cosmo, People"

"Sure" Melissa says

"And my friend is supposed to drop some things off for us but she can't come in because she has my baby who hasn't had the chicken pox or vaccine because he's too little"

"We'll get you your things"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"You're welcome" Melissa says walking out of the room

Peyton walks over and kisses Sawyer on the forehead. She was already asleep. She then went over and sat next to Brooke's bed and picks up her hand.

"Brooke" She says "You need to wake up. Sawyer's worried and I'm worried. We need you. We need you to wake up and get better" Peyton sighs "There are things we need to talk about" she says softly "We need to talk about LA." Peyton sighs again "Please, Brooke, wake up so we can talk, please"

Brooke doesn't do anything and Melissa walks back in.

"Your friend dropped off your things and here are your magazines"

"Thanks" Peyton says as Melissa puts the things on the shelf by the window and hands her the magazines.

"No problem" Melissa says walking out again

Peyton opens the Cosmo magazine and finds an article she thought would entice Brooke.

"Oh Brooke" She says "Here's an interesting article" she continues " 7 ways to please your man in bed" Peyton pauses "Well maybe that isn't appealing to you. Let me see what else is in here" Peyton says flipping through the magazine. "oh, here's one you might enjoy." Peyton tells her

"I don't read Cosmo" Brooke mumbles from her bed and Peyton turns to look at Brooke

"Brooke" she says

"What?" Brooke says

"You scared the shit out of me"

Brooke looks around "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital"

"What?" Brooke says "I was in the shower"

"Yes, you were in the shower and you passed out so I called 9-1-1."

"How long have I been passed out for?"

"Since yesterday"

"I'm really cold"

"You're covered in ice cold cloths and a cooling blanket"

"Can I get them off now please? I'm freezing"

"I'll get the nurse."

"Where's Sawyer?"

"In the bed next to you"

"Is she ok?"

"Just letting the chicken pox take it's coarse" Peyton answers "I'll be right back" she says getting up and walking out of the room.

Peyton walks to the nurses' station and sighs.

"Is everything ok?" Melissa asks

"Brooke's awake"

"She is?" Melissa asks

"Yeah" Peyton sighs

"Ok, I'll be right there"

"Ok" Peyton says turning and walking back to Brooke's room

About a minute later Melissa walks in. "Well it's good to see you awake" she says smiling

"Good to be awake" Brooke says

"I'm going to check your temp" Melissa says walking over and taking Brooke's temp. She looks at the thermometer "99.6. It's still high but at least you're awake which is a good sign."

"I'm freezing" Brooke says

"We can take the cloths off for a while and now that you're awake we can get more fluids in you orally"

"I have to go to the bathroom right now "Brooke says

"Ok" Melissa says "You're probably going to need some help"

"I'll help her" Peyton says

Peyton walks over and helps Brooke get out of bed. Brooke wobbles and Peyton grabs her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "My legs feel like jelly"

"Just lean on me" Peyton says "I'll help you"

Brooke just smiles let's Peyton help her to the bathroom. Once she finishes she calls Peyton and Peyton goes in and helps her back to bed.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asks

"A little" Brooke says "My head is killing me"

"It's probably because of the fever" Peyton says "It can cause all sorts of problems"

"Am I ever going to feel better?"

"I hope so" Peyton says

Dr. Lewis walks in.

"Well welcome back" he says smiling

"Thanks" Brooke says

Peyton looks at him "You're still here?"

"I just started my shift again" He says

"Ok just wanted to make sure you went home before you start caring for my friend"

Dr. Lewis laughs "I'm fine" he says "How are you doing?" he asks Brooke

"Like shit"

"I can only imagine." He replies "It's good that you're awake but the problem is you still have a fever"

"Ok" Brooke says "What can we do to get it down?"

"We're just going to keep giving you fluids"

"Ok" Brooke says

"We can also start giving you a different antibiotic that we couldn't give you while you were unconscious"

"Ok" Brooke says "Can you also give me something for the itching?"

"Sure" Dr. Lewis says "I'll prescribe some things for you and the nurse will bring them to you in a minute"

"Ok" Brooke says resting

"How's Sawyer doing?" Dr. Lewis asks

"She's feeling better I think" Peyton says "Still sleeping a lot"

"That's good" Dr. Lewis says "A child awake with the chicken pox is not fun. I'm glad we are able to keep her comfortable"

"Thank you for helping her" Peyton says

"You're welcome" Dr. Lewis says smiling

"They're both fine you should go home and shower"

"No" Peyton says "I'm not leaving unless Brooke is better and coming home with me"

"It's not healthy for you to stay here"

"I'm fine" Peyton says

"Ok" Dr. Lewis says "I'll be back later"

Melissa walks in "Why don't you go ahead and go into the bathroom and take a shower"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Melissa says "I know you don't want to leave but I'm sure a shower will feel good"

"It would, thanks" Peyton says walking into the bathroom. She takes a shower and changes her clothes. She walks back into the room and both Sawyer and Brooke are sleeping. She sighs for a moment before walking out into the hallway. Melissa sees her and walks up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I would love to go and get a cup of coffee but I'm afraid to walk away"

"Well I'm going on break I could bring you back a cup if you'd like"

"Can you bring me a pot of it?"

Melissa smiles "I'll bring you back a lot of it"

"Thanks" Peyton says turning and walking back into the room

"I thought maybe you went home" Brooke says looking at her from her bed

"Nah" Peyton says "Just in the hallway. How are you doing?"

"I feel horrible, Peyt" Brooke says "My chest hurts and it hurts to breathe"

"Ok, well when the doctor comes back tell him that so he can check your lungs and stuff"

"You should take Sawyer home"

"No" Peyton says "She getting better care here then should could get at home."

"You look tired"

"So do you"

"Peyt" Brooke says "You really should leave. I'm fine"

"I'm not leaving, Brooke, ok!"

"Ok" Brooke says "Would you mind helping me go to the bathroom again?"

"No, not at all" Peyton says

Peyton helps Brooke to the bathroom and onto the toilet. She goes to walk out and Brooke stops her.

"Hey Peyton"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me take a shower?"

"If Melissa says it's ok then sure"

"Ok" Brooke says

"She's on break right now but she should be back in a few minutes"

"Ok"

Peyton walks out and Brooke goes to the bathroom. Peyton then helps Brooke back to her bed again. Melissa comes in with a thermos of coffee.

"Here ya go Peyton" She says handing it to her

"Thanks" Peyton says with a smile opening it and pouring a cup

"Melissa, can I take a shower?" Brooke asks

"Sure, let me go get some supplies and I'll help you because you won't be able to put the arm with the IV in the water"

"Peyton said she can help me"

"She's a good friend"

Brooke just smiles at Peyton.

"I'll bring you some more soap and stuff" Melissa says

"Thanks" Brooke answers

Melissa walks out and returns a minute later.

"Make sure you keep her IV hand dry. You can take the probes off we'll replace them later"

"Ok" Peyton says

Melissa walks out and Peyton walks over to help Brooke out of bed. He helps her into the bathroom and unties her gown.

"Thanks, Peyt" Brooke says "For helping me"

"No problem" Peyton says removing all the stickers off of Brooke and pulling the stool in to corner towards the edge. "Ok, sit on this and stick your arm out here" she says stepping into the shower.

She takes the shower head down and turns it on. She lets it warm up and then lets the water cascade over Brooke. She soaps up a washcloth and hands it to Brooke. Brooke cleans the areas she can and then looks at Peyton.

"Will you scrub my back? It itches so bad"

"If we scrub it could cause scarring"

"Ok" Brooke says "I just itch everywhere"

"I know" Peyton says "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Sure" Brooke says

Peyton washes Brooke's hair and helps her finish her shower. Peyton turns off the water and wraps a towel around Brooke.

"You're such a great friend, Peyton"

Peyton just smiles at her. She helps Brooke get out of the shower, dry off and back into a clean hospital gown.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thanks" Brooke says

"Would you like me to braid your hair so it's out of the way?"

"I haven't had my hair braided since I was a little girl"

"My mom always braided my hair when I was sick so I didn't have to mess with it"

"Your mom was great" Brooke says "And sure if you don't mind I'd like for you to braid my hair"

Peyton sits behind Brook on her bed and braids her hair.

"Am I ever going to feel good again?"

"I hope so" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke says yawning

"Are you tired again?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"I'm almost done and then you can rest again"

"Thanks Peyt"

"You're welcome"

Peyton finishes braiding Brooke's hair and then Brooke lies down and closes her eyes. Peyton dozes off as well. She thinks about how thankful she is that Brooke is finally away but still worries because her fever isn't changing much and that's not a good sign.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

For the next few days Peyton takes care of Sawyer and Brooke. Sawyer gets better but Brooke doesn't change. Her fever remains the same and her chicken pox isn't going away. Peyton is starting to worry more and more as the time passes.

"Momma" Sawyer says in a whiny voice

"What honey?"

"Why do I have go home and you and Aunt Brooke get to stay here?"

Brooke laughs "Sawyer, we don't get to stay here we have to stay here. I'd much rather be going home with you and Baby Luke then stay here in this crummy hospital room"

"Fine" Sawyer says pouting "I'll go home with Aunt Haley while you guys stay here"

Peyton laughs "Seriously, Sawyer. You're an odd child"

"I just want to stay with you momma"

"I know baby but someone has to stay with Aunt Brooke and help her get better and you need to go home so you don't get sick again. I also need you to go and help Aunt Haley with Luke"

"Ok" Sawyer says getting off the bed

"Come on squirt" Peyton says holding out her hand to Sawyer "Aunt Haley is waiting for you in the lobby"

"Bye Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says smiling "I hope you feel better soon so you can come home too"

"Me too baby girl me too"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

Peyton takes Sawyer to meet Haley and returns a few minutes later.

"You know you can go home with her" Brooke says

"I know" Peyton says "But someone has to stay and take care of you"

"Well Haley and Jamie can come visit me and stuff"

"Well if you don't want me to stay with you…"

"No, no… that's not what I meant" Brooke says "I just don't want you to think you have to stay here with me. I know how hard being away from you it is on Sawyer"

"She'll be fine" Peyton says "She understands that you need me here"

"But she needs you too"

"I can't leave" Peyton says very sternly

"Um… ok" Broke says

"I just want you to be taken care of, ok?" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

"You hungry?" Peyton asks

"Not really" Brooke replies "I'm still not feeling that great. My chest hurts and my body hurts everywhere"

"Maybe you should have the doctors run more tests"

"I don't want to go through more tests. I just want to feel better so I can go home"

"I can understand that" Peyton says pulling the chair closer to Brooke's bed. "What would you like to do?"

"Talk" Brooke says looking Peyton right in the eyes

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh let's see the weather, home, work…" Brooke says sarcastically

"Oh, ok" Peyton says

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" Brooke says "I want to talk about LA. It's just the two of us here and I think we need to talk about it…"

"Brooke" Peyton says but is cut off

"Listen" Brooke says softly "I'm sure you don't want to talk about it but it's like the elephant in the room and I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what's going on between us since then"

"We're fine" Peyton says "And what's there to talk about?"

"Peyton!" Brooke says "I kissed you!"

"You were drunk!"

Brooke sighs "Peyt, I've been drunk several times before and never did that before. Yes, I was drunk but what I did and what I said was true." Brooke says looking at Peyton who looks towards the window. "Peyt, look at me, please"

"Brooke, I don't know what to say, ok?" Peyton says sighing "Lucas just died and…"

"And you've never been in love with a girl before?"

"No" Peyton says "I haven't. I'm in love with Lucas…"

"So you have no feelings for me at all?"

"Brooke" Peyton says "You're my best friend of course I love you but…"

"But not like that"

Peyton looks away again

"You're hiding something, Peyton"

"No, I'm not" She replies "Let's just get you well again and then we'll talk about all this"

"You keep putting it off, Peyt. Let's deal with us now. There's nothing else we have to do"

Peyton sighs "I don't know how I feel about all of this"

"Kiss me" Brooke says

"You're sick" Peyton says

"You can't get it. Kiss me" Brooke says again "If you feel nothing then I'll let it go."

"Brooke, I think the fever's gotten to your head"

"Peyton, no one's around and no one will know"

"We'll know"

Brooke sighs "Nevermind" she says

Melissa walks in before Peyton could say anything else.

"How's the patient today feeling?"

"I want to go home!" Brooke says

"Then get rid of your fever"

"I'd like too"

"Well I don't know what t to tell you. We're doing everything we can."

"I know" Brooke says "I just want to go home"

"Well the doctor wants to run more test to see if there's something we're missing"

"Great" Brooke says "More tests"

"Doctors orders. The orderly will be here in an hour to get you"

"Can't wait" Brooke says rolling her eyes

Melissa laughs "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Real food" Peyton says

"Real food?" Melissa asks

"Yes, like pizza" Peyton says

"Yummy" Brooke says "I'd love some pizza"

Melissa laughs "I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks" Both Brooke and Peyton says as Melissa leaves

"Oh I don't want to have more tests" Brooke whines

"I'm sure they're just going to take some more blood and run another x-ray on your chest"

"Yeah, more blood!" Brooke says "It's easy for you to say it's not your blood. And are you going to use this to avoid our earlier conversation?"

"What conversation?"

"The one about kissing me"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Brooke"

"Why are you afraid that you might like it?"

"No" Peyton says "Because I'm not into girls"

"I'm not into girls either. I'm into one girl… you"

"Well I'm into Lucas"

"Ok, so you're telling me that you've never thought about being with me. You've never thought about my tongue on your body or what it would feel like to have sex with me"

Peyton sighs "I'm sure all teenagers fantasize about the same sex"

"Ok, maybe" Brooke says "So who were you fantasizing about in high school, Peyton?"

Peyton sighs

"Haley, Rachel, Anna?"

Peyton sigh again

"Yeah, neither was I" Brooke says "You see Peyton I couldn't marry Julian because I knew I wouldn't have been happy because you are the love of my life"

"I think you're being a little dramatic, Brooke. I thought Lucas was the love of your life. You wouldn't even speak to me because you told me I stole him from you"

Brooke laughs "I realized a long time ago it wasn't about you taking Lucas from me it was about Lucas taking you from me. You were who I wanted to be with I just couldn't admit it to myself"

"I think your fever has gone to your head" Peyton says

"Ok, Peyton" Brooke says "You tell me right now that you've never thought about being with me and I'll drop it."

"Brooke" Peyton says again

"See you can't" Brooke says "You can't tell me that you've never thought about me in a sexual way and that you haven't been thinking about it since I kissed you in LA"

"Brooke"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Brooke answers "You see the last few months have been fucked up Peyton but they have been the best few months of my life. Having you and the kids at the house is like a dream come true. I realize that for you it's been a nightmare and that you thought you were going to have this perfect life with Lucas… But he's gone, Peyt, and he's not coming back and you deserve to be happy and have someone that loves you to help raise your amazing children"

Peyton just sits there for a minute

"Interesting that you have nothing to say" Brooke says rolling her eyes "Kiss me and if you feel nothing then I know there's nothing to talk about from here. If your body tingles all over and you want to kiss me again then we have someplace to go from here"

"I'm not kissing you, Brooke"

"Because you're scared" Brooke sighs "You're scared that what I'm saying is true. You're scared that you'll have to admit the feelings you have for me and you're scared that you'll want to love me back and what that means for your relationship with Lucas"

"That's not true" Peyton says "I love Lucas and I wouldn't have changed anything I have done"

"You don't have to change what you've done Peyton. You have to decided what you're going to do from here on out."

"I don't have feelings for you"

"You're lying" Brooke says "You looked away when you said that. Get your skinny ass over here and kiss me"

Peyton refuses to look back at Brooke "You're insane"

"No, I'm not" Brooke says "You never thought you'd have to face this and face those feelings you've been hiding for years. You never thought I'd make you deal with all of this. But I'm sure you'll just keep avoiding it like you have been since we got home and I'll just get sick of wondering what you're thinking and feeling and I'll move on and you'll move on and we'll never know what could have been"

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted Brooke to shut up. She gets out of the chair and walks over to Brooke and leans over placing her lips on Brooke. Brooke starts kissing her back. Peyton leans into the kiss. She kisses Brooke with everything she has and Brooke melts into her. Peyton lingers for just a second longer before pulling away. Brooke looks at her and before she can say anything Peyton walks out of the room.

Peyton still hadn't returned by the time Brooke got back from having her x-rays and scans. Brooke thought maybe she pushed Peyton too far. She hopes she comes back. Melissa walks in.

"Hey" she says smiling "I got you and pizza should be here in about 20 minutes"

"Great, thanks" Brooke says sighing

"What's wrong?"

"Peyton and I had a disagreement"

"Oh" Melissa says "She's been cooped up here for a long time with you and Sawyer so she probably just couldn't take it anymore and needed a little break"

"No, I really upset her she probably went home"

"I didn't go home" Peyton says "I just need some time in the fresh air"

"Pizza will be here in 20" Melissa says

"Thanks" Peyton says

"No problem" Melissa says walking out of the room

"So you went for a walk huh?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton says "And I called Sawyer to check on her"

"How's she doing?"

"She's good" Peyton says "She says Baby Luke misses me"

"She misses you" Brooke says "You should go home to her"

"I was thinking about it" Peyton says "Haley said she's come stay with you tonight"

"I'm fine on my own"

"Well I can't leave you alone. I left Lucas alone and he died"

"I'm not going to die, Peyt"

"You're sick and we don't know what's wrong with you so you could die"

"Now who's being the dramatic one?"

"Whatever" Peyton says "I just don't think it's wise for you to be alone"

"Fine" Brooke says "If Haley doesn't mind staying then great"

"Ok" Peyton answers "I'm going to wait for her to get her and then I'm going to go"

"So you kiss me and now you're going to leave?"

"You told me to kiss you" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says "So I guess we'll just pretend none of it happened and you'll run away like you always do"

"That's not fair!" Peyton says "Sawyer needs her mother"

"Oh that's so funny because a few hours ago you weren't leaving here without me"

"Listen"

"No, you listen" Brooke says "You felt something when you kissed me and that's why you're going home!"

Peyton didn't say anything.

"You did didn't you?" Brooke asks 'You felt it too? Why can't you just admit it?"

"My husband just died!"

"How long are you going to hide behind that?"

"Brooke!" Peyton yells "He just died a few months ago"

"I know" Brooke says "And maybe I'm moving too fast but I've loved you for a long time and I just want to be with you"

"Brooke…"

"I understand that you don't want to be with me"

"Brooke"

"Will you please stop saying my name?"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"Listen just go ok" Brooke says "You don't want me and I've made a fool of myself so I just want to be alone now"

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, Brooke" Peyton sighs "I just need more time…"

"For what to reject me?"

"No" Peyton says "To deal with my feelings"

"What?" Brooke says

"Listen" Peyton says "I'm not denying I didn't feel something I just don't know who to deal with those feelings"

Brooke smiles "You felt something?"

"Of course I felt something…" Peyton says "I've always felt something for you"

"Really?"

"Brooke, you're my best friend and we've always had a connect and when I kissed you… No when you kissed me in LA I felt something"

"You did?"

"Yes" Peyton says "And it scared me. I'm not ready for this. First, I'm not ready to move on from my husband and second I'm not sure about the impact our relationship will have on the kids and our friends"

"Our relationship?"

Peyton smiles

"I'll wait" Brooke says "I don't want to do anything to hurt the kids or to rush you"

"Ok" Peyton says "I need time"

"Then you'll have it but please don't leave"

"Ok" Peyton sighs sitting down "How about you get better so we can go home"

"I'd like that"

"Me too"

Melissa walks in with pizza "Here girls. Enjoy"

"Thanks" Peyton says taking the pizza from Melissa

"You're welcome. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I think we're ok"

"Ok" Melissa says walking out again

"You still hungry?" Peyton asks Brooke

"Yeah" Brooke says

Peyton dishes out some pizza for Brooke and then herself. She sits in the chair next to her. The two sat quietly eating and watching TV. While eating Haley walks in.

"Hey you two" Haley says "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asks

"Because Peyton called me and told me I had to get here right away because she needed to leave and then I walk in and you two are sitting her eating pizza like you're the best of friends"

"We are the best of friends" Brooke answers

Haley rolls her eyes "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Sort of" Peyton says

"And let me guess you kissed and made up before I got here"

Both girls laughed a little

"So can I go back home then?"

"Who's with my kids?" Peyton asks

"Jamie" Haley says "I put Luke down for a nap and then I came here thinking you'd be home before he got up"

"How's Sawyer?"

"She's good" Haley says

"You sure?" Brooke asks "She had a really hard time leaving"

"She's fine you two!" Haley says "She's got Jamie and he keeps her busy"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling

"So I take it you're staying now and I'm going?"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling

"You two are nuts!" Haley says "Here" she adds handing Peyton a bag "I brought you guys some snacks and stuff"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"No problem" Haley says "I better get back before Luke wakes up"

"Ok, thanks again" Peyton says

"Thanks, Hales" Brooke says smiling

"No problem" Haley says and she walks out of the room

Brooke looks at Peyton

"What kind of snacks did she pack?"

"Fruit snacks, chips, chocolate, peanut butter crackers, cookies, muffins"

"Yummy" Brooke says

"Yeah" Peyton adds

"Hey Peyt" Brooke says looking at her

"Yeah?" Peyton asks looking back at her

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

"Brooke…"

"Please"

Peyton gets up and walks over to Brooke. She looks into her eyes and leans down. Brooke sits up. Peyton slowly moves towards Brooke's lips. She touches her lips to Brooke's. She kisses her slowly and Brooke kisses her back. As she goes to pull away she softly sucks on Brooke's bottom lip ending the kiss.

"Wow…" Brooke says slowly opening her eyes "You are an amazing kisser."

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling "Now get some rest so you can get better and we can leave

Brooke settles in with a smile on her face and drifts off to sleep. Peyton takes her sketch pad out of her bag and starts drawing. The only way she knows how to process things is by drawing about it. She didn't know what this all meant she didn't know what she was feeling… She was feeling excitement at the possibility of what could be but she also felt guilt at the fact that she just buried her husband. It was going to take time and she hoped Brooke would really give it to her…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brooke was sound to sleep in her bed. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her except that she still had the chicken pox and a high fever. They decided to let her go home with an IV and medication. Peyton had to learn how to change the meds out so she could go but she did it because they all wanted to get home.

On the way home from the hospital Peyton stopped at the store and got a ton of supplies so she wouldn't have to leave Brooke alone. Brooke was very weak and was going to need a lot of Peyton's attention. Peyton was really worried but she knew she could take care of Brooke. She'd have too.

Peyton decided she was going to bring both the kids home and she's just keep Luke away from Brooke. She knew that was going to be hard but she also knew that enough time had passed that he should be ok. She wanted everyone home.

The car pulls into the driveway and Peyton parks it. She looks and everyone was asleep. She thought it was a beautiful sight. She sighs for a moment because she needed to get all the groceries, both kids and Brooke into the house. Brooke stirs and looks at Peyton.

"Hey, sleepy head" Peyton says smiling

"Where are we?"

"Home"

"We are?" Brooke says looking out the window "I'm so glad"

"Me too" Peyton says smiling at her

"I can't believe I slept the whole way"

"Yeah you were out. You didn't even wake up when Jamie came out to see you"

"We were at Naley's?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I picked up the kids"

Brooke turns to look in the backseat. "We have the kids!"

"I thought everyone should be home"

"But what about me being sick?"

"It's ok. Sawyer was already sick and I'll just keep Luke away from you"

Brooke smiles "I can't wait to get into the house"

"Well I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok, what?"

"Since the kids are sleeping can you stay in the car with them while I take the groceries in and then I'll get you all in the house"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton gets out of the car and hauls everything into the kitchen. She puts all of the bags down and then walks back out to the car. She smiles when she sees Sawyer sitting on Brooke's lap. She walks over to the car and opens Brooke's door.

"Hi momma!" she says smiling "Look Aunt Brooke is awake"

"I see that" Peyton says smiling

"I'm glad we're all home now!"

"Me too" Peyton says

"I'm going to have you come with me and I'm going to carry Luke into the house and them come back to get Aunt Brooke"

"Ok momma' Peyton says "I'll help you"

"Thanks baby. Now come on"

Sawyer gets out of the car and Peyton grabs Lucas' car seat out of the car. She walks hand in hand with Sawyer into the house. She sits Lucas' carrier on the floor.

"Now Sawyer" Peyton says looking at her "Just sit on the floor next to your brother don't touch him. I'm going to go help Aunt Brooke into the house, ok?"

"Ok momma" Sawyer says sitting down next to Lucas on the floor.

Peyton walks out and Brooke is sitting in the car waiting for her.

"I was going to try to get out but I'm so tired I just couldn't do it"

"That was probably a good thing because if you pull that IV out you're back in the hospital"

"I don't want to go back there"

"I know" Peyton says "I just hope you get better. It's been over a week now"

"I know" Brooke answers "And I still feel like shit"

"Well the hospital is sending a health home care provider to check on you"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Come on let's get you settled into your room"

"Thanks" Brooke says

Peyton helps into the house and Brooke stops just inside the doorway.

"Can I stay in the living room for a while?"

"Sure" Peyton says "I'll set the couch up for you"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

Peyton helps Brooke sit in the chair and then walks away. She returns with some blankets and pillows. She makes the couch up and helps Brooke move to the couch. Just as she gets Brooke settled in Lucas starts to cry. Peyton washes her hands with antibacterial hand sanitizer and then walks over and picks Lucas up.

"Hello, little man" She says kissing him on the forehead "Momma, has missed you so much"

"He's getting so big" Brooke says looking at him

"I know" Peyton says "I can't believe how fast he's growing"

"What about me?" Sawyer says

"You're getting so big too" Peyton says laughing

Sawyer smiles and then climbs up on the couch with Brooke

"I'm going to feed Lucas and then make you guys some lunch how does that sound?"

"Great" Brooke says smiling

"Sawyer, you leave Aunt Brooke alone she has to rest so we can get her better"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says getting ready climb off of Brooke's lap as Peyton walks out of the room

"You can stay" Brooke says hugging her closely

Sawyer smiles at her Aunt "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too" Brooke says

Peyton walks back in holding a bottle that Lucas is drinking. She sits down in the oversize arm chair.

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Whatever you want to make is fine" Brooke says "I'm not going to be picky"

Peyton smiles "Ok"

Peyton finishes feeding Lucas his bottle and burps and changes him. Then she puts him in his swing.

"Ok, I'm going to make sandwiches since no one seems to care what we have"

Brooke crinkles her nose "Sandwiches?"

"You said you didn't care"

"Well I was thinking you'd make something warm and cozy not sandwiches"

Peyton starts laughing "Brooke what do you want for lunch?"

"Did you get any soup or mac and cheese while you were at the store?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I got both."

"Did you get tomato soup?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"And bread for grilled cheese?"

"Yes" Peyton says "Brooke, would you like tomato soup and grilled cheese for lunch?"

"Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble"

Peyton laughs "Sawyer does that sound ok to you?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "That sounds yummy"

"Ok" Peyton says walking into the kitchen

Sawyer sits with Brooke and just looks at her.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asks

"You"

"Why"

"You look spotty still"

"That's because I still have the chicken pox"

"Yucky" Sawyer says "When will you be better?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Soon I hope"

"Me too" Sawyer says "I want to go to the beach"

"Me too" Brooke says

"Maybe when you feel better we can all go?"

"I think that would be fun"

Brooke sighs "Hey Sawyer can you get up for a minute sweetheart."

"Sure, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just have to go to the bathroom"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

Brooke swings her legs over the edge of the couch. She tries to stand up and her legs give out and she falls down.

"Momma!" Sawyer yells

Peyton comes rushing into the room "what's wrong?"

"Aunt Brooke needs to go potty and she just fell down"

"Brooke!" Peyton says sternly "You need to call me when you need help"

"I thought I could make it on my own"

"Seriously!" Peyton says "You can't!"

"Ok, will you help me then?"

"Yes" Peyton says walking over and helping Brooke stand up. She then wraps her arm around her and helps her to the bathroom. Peyton helps her walk in and get settled. She then turns and waits by the door. Brooke goes to the bathroom and Peyton hears the flush

"Peyt" Brooke says and Peyton walks back in "can you help me?"

"Sure" Peyton says helping Brooke stand up again and pull up her sweatpants. She then helps her wash her hands. Brooke turns and Peyton's lips are only inches from her mouth

"I really want to kiss you right now…" Brooke says softly

"Oh you do, huh?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" Brooke says "You look so sexy" she adds as a whisper in Peyton's ear letting her warm breath graze Peyton's neck

"Brooke" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke says "You need time… and I'll give you that… but that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you because I do… badly"

Peyton smiles "Then kiss me"

Brooke smiles and so does Peyton "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Peyton say softly

Brooke leans in and attaches her lips to Peyton's. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke's waist and Brooke does the same to Peyton. The two kiss passionately until there's a soft knock on the door.

"Momma"

At the sound of her daughter's voice Peyton pulls away from Brooke.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispers

"What do you need sweetie?" Peyton says opening the door

"I just wanted to make sure Aunt Brooke was ok?"

"She's fine sweetheart. We're just coming back out"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I just got worried"

"That's sweet honey"

"I love you, momma and Aunt Brooke" she says skipping away

"Peyt, I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"For kissing you while the kids are in the house"

Peyton leans in and gives Brooke a quick kiss on the lips and smiles at her. "Come on" she says helping Brooke back to the couch

Brooke settles in and Peyton goes back to the kitchen. A little while later Peyton comes out with lunch. She puts Sawyer's on the coffee table and puts a tray in front of Brooke.

"Ok, girlies, eat up and I'm going to go take a shower"

"But what if we need something of Luke cries?" Brooke asks

"I'm sure for a few minutes you'll be ok and Luke fell back to sleep in his swing"

"Ok" Brooke says looking worried

"Send Sawyer in to get me if you need something. I haven't had a real shower since you've been in the hospital and I'd really like one"

"Me too" Brooke says

"I'll help you when I'm done if you'd like"

"Thanks"

"No problem" Peyton says getting up and walking out of the room

Brooke watches Peyton walk away with a smile on her face. Sawyer looks at her aunt funny.

"Why are you looking at my momma like that?"

"Like what?" Brooke says turning back to look at Sawyer

"Like that funny way" Sawyer says

"I think you're being silly" Brooke says "I'm not looking at your momma anyway"

"Yes you were" Sawyer says "You were doing this!" she adds making a funny smiling face

Brooke starts laughing "No, I wasn't!"

"Momma used to look at daddy that way!"

"You're crazy!"

Sawyer rolls her eyes "I know what I saw!"

Brooke laughs nervously "Why would I look at your momma in a funny way?"

"I don't know" Sawyer says "I just know you were looking at her funny"

"Eat your soup" Brooke says

So Sawyer went back to her lunch and Brooke looked worried. She didn't think she was looking at Peyton in a funny way but according to Sawyer she was. She didn't want to cause Peyton to decide that they could never be together.

Brooke and Sawyer finish their lunches and Peyton comes walking from down the hallway.

"How was lunch, girls?"

"It was really good momma" Sawyer says

"Good" Peyton says "Brooke?"

Brooke was staring at Peyton again and Sawyer noticed again

"You're looking at momma funny again!" Sawyer says

Peyton looks at Brooke and starts laughing. "She kind of is, isn't she?" Peyton says

"Why is she looking at you like that?"

"She's just happy to be home sweetie"

"Oh ok" Sawyer says

"Why don't you take your bowl and plate to the kitchen" Peyton asks

Sawyer gets up and does what she's told.

Brooke looks at Peyton "What is she talking about?"

"You had this stupid grin on your face"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did" Peyton replies

"Well it's just because you look sexy with your wet curly hair"

Peyton rolls her eyes

"I'm pushing aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little" Peyton says

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "It's just that I've had feelings for you for so long that I'm having a hard time controlling them now that you know"

Peyton was about to say something but Sawyer walks back into the room

"Momma, I'm kind of tired"

"Ok baby" Peyton says "Why don't you go and lay down for a while"

"Can I lay in your room and watch a movie?"

"Sure" Peyton says "Come on"

"Ok" Sawyer says walking over and hugging Brooke then following Peyton

Peyton returns after a few minutes. Brooke is sitting up looking at Luke

"I miss holding him"

"I'm sure he misses you too"

"I just want to get better"

"You will" Peyton says "Do you want to go and take that shower now?"

"Can I take a bath since I can't stick my hand under water?"

"Sure" Peyton says "I'll draw you a bath"

Brooke laughs

"What?"

"That just sounded funny"

"Ok" Peyton says rolling her eyes and walking away

Once again Peyton is gone for a few minutes and returns with a smile.

"Come on, sicky" she says helping Brooke up "Your bath awaits you"

Brooke smiles as Peyton helps her down the hallway and into the bathroom. Just as they get in there Luke starts crying.

"Sit down and I'll be right back"

"Ok" Brooke says sitting on the toilet and Peyton walks out

Peyton returns with Luke.

"Peyton, you shouldn't have him in here"

"Well I have to help you get into the bathroom and he's awake right now so I guess we'll take our chances"

"Peyton" Brooke says

"You're not contagious anymore and he'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Peyton says "Let's get you in the tub"

"How are you going to do that with Luke in your arms?"

"I'm going to lay him down"

"Peyt"

"Don't worry about it" Peyton says "I can handle taking care of all of you"

Brooke sighs "Ok"

"Stand up so we can get your clothes off"

"Dirty" Brooke says smiling

"Knock it off"

Brooke just smiles. Peyton goes into the bedroom and lays Luke on the floor on a blanket. She then returns.

"Get undressed" Peyton says

Brooke smiles coyly at her "I need your help"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Seriously?"

"Yes" Brooke says pouting "I'm too weak to take my clothes off will you please help me?"

Peyton walks over and helps Brooke stand up. She then helps her get undressed. Brooke leans in a little when Peyton bends down to help her get her pants off so her breasts are right in Peyton's face.

"Brooke!" Peyton says

"What?" Brooke asks innocently

"Come on, let's get you in the bathtub"

Brooke smiles and Peyton helps her lower herself into the tub.

"Will you wash my hair?"

"When you're ready" Peyton says "I need to go get Luke"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton walks out and Brooke soaks in the nice hot bubble bath. After a little while Peyton comes back in. She sits on the toilet with Luke in her arms.

"You know" Brooke says "It's not fair that you get to see me naked and I don't get to see you naked."

"You've seen me naked"

"But I've never really looked at you because I didn't want you to think I was staring"

"You delivered my baby"

"True" Brooke says

Peyton looks down at Luke. She plays with his hair. She then kisses his forehead softly.

"He's perfect isn't he?"

"He sure is" Brooke says smiling

"So is Sawyer" Peyton says "I have amazing children"

"You're very lucky"

Peyton looks at Brooke

"Do you still want to have children?"

"Of course I still want children but it's impossible for me to have my own"

"Nothing's impossible, Brooke"

"The doctors say so"

"Well it maybe be impossible if you're with me"

"Huh?"

"Um…" Peyton says "I don't think I have what it takes to give you a baby"

Brooke smiles "You'll give me two children if we end up together"

Peyton smiles "But…"

"Just worry about your feelings and we'll deal with the rest if there's an us"

"There's a lot to consider, Brooke"

"I know, Peyt" she says softly "That's why you can have all the time in the world"

"I feel bad though because of the kissing and stuff. I don't want to lead you on"

"You're not" Brooke says "I know you need time but I also want you to feel what it would be like for us to be together and I want to kiss you!"

Peyton smiles "Ok" she says softly

"Whenever you're ready I'm ready to have my hair washed"

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll go lay Luke down and be right back"

Peyton walks out and returns. She washes Brooke's hair and helps her out of the tub. She then helps her into her room and into some comfy pajamas. She then helps her into bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Peyton asks

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go out and start dinner"

"I swear we just ate lunch"

"We did but I'm making a roast and it needs to cook"

"Yum" Brooke says "I can help"

"You need to take a nap"

"But I'm feeling ok"

"But you're temp is up again and it's because you're doing too much"

Brooke sighs "Fine" She says like a five year old

Peyton laughs and walks out of the room. Brooke settles in and falls asleep. Peyton makes the pot roast and then sits on the couch. She plays with Luke for a while and feeds him and changes him and he falls asleep. She puts him in his crib and then does all the laundry. She runs the dishwasher and puts the dishes away. She then cleans around the house to tidy it up. Once she was done with everything she goes to check on Sawyer, who was still sound to sleep, and then Brooke who was watching TV when she walked in.

"Hey" She says walking over and sitting on the bed next to her

"Hey" Brooke says

"Why didn't you holler for me to come get you?"

"Just figured you were busy and I could watch TV in here as well as I could out there"

"Don't be silly" Peyton says "You don't have to sit in your room like a leopard"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Do you want to get up?"

"What are the kids doing?"

"Both are napping"

"That's interesting" Brooke says

"Do you want to hang out in here with me for a while? Maybe take a nap?"

Peyton sighs "I am tired"

"Well you have Luke's monitor and if Sawyer gets up she'll just come in here"

"True"

"Then we could take a nap"

"Yeah, we could"

Brooke smiles and snuggles down into her bed. She then looks up at Peyton. Peyton smiles and snuggles down as well.

"Want to watch something?"

"I don't care" Peyton says yawning "Honestly I could use a 20 minute nap"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton closes her eyes and relaxes. Brooke can hear her breathing change. She sits up and looks at her. She wants so badly to be Peyton's girlfriend. She wants to be Sawyer and Luke's other parent, she wanted it all with the woman laying next to her she just hopes that she wants it all with her too. A piece of curly hair has fallen into Peyton's face. Brooke brushes it back lightly. She then moves closer to Peyton and rests her head on her chest. To Brooke's surprise, Peyton wraps her arms around her. Brooke doses off into peaceful sleep.

Sawyer wakes up and tip toes into Brooke's room. She sees her momma and Aunt Brooke snuggled on Brooke's bed. She wants to snuggle with them so she crawls up on the bed and snuggles into Brooke. She lays there for a while. Peyton moves and she and Brooke wake up.

"Hi momma" Sawyer says looking at Peyton from where she was laying

"What are you doing in here?" Peyton says smiling

"I wanted to snuggle with you and Aunt Brooke"

"Oh you did, huh?" Brooke says looking at her too

"Yeah, you two looked cozy and I wanted to be cozy too!"

Peyton and Brooke both laugh. Peyton stretches and then sits up.

"I'm going to go check on dinner and Luke" she says "Do you want to go into the living room?"

"Yeah, I think that would be nice. Maybe Sawyer and I can play a game of Uno too"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "Come on"

Peyton smiles "Ok, let's go you two"

Peyton helps Brooke up and helps her into the living room. Sawyer runs and gets her cards. Luke starts crying so Peyton goes up and gets him. She returns to see Brooke and Sawyer playing.

"Dinner should be ready pretty soon" She says smiling

"Ok" Brooke says

"Does anyone need anything?"

"I'm good, momma" Sawyer says

"Me too" Brooke says

"Then I'm going to go sit on the deck for a little while with Luke. It's a nice afternoon and I'd like to get some fresh air"

Brooke sighs "Oh ok" she says "We'll just stay here"

Peyton laughs "Brooke, would you like to move your Uno game out to the deck?"

"No, that's ok" Brooke says

Sawyer laughs "I think she does, momma"

"Me too" Peyton says "You take the cards out and I'll help Aunt Brooke"

Sawyer collects the cards and walks out of the room.

"Hey thanks" Brooke says as Peyton helps her get up

"For what?"

"Taking care of me"

"Hey no problem"

"Well I know you have a lot to deal with so I appreciate you not pushing me off on someone else"

"I would never do that" Peyton says "You took care of my children during my breakdown and I owe you my life… taking care of you is nothing compared to what you've done from me"

Brooke smiles

"Now move it"

"I can't move that fast"

"I know" Peyton says walking over and helping her up.

They walk outside and Sawyer has the Uno game set up on the table.

"It's really nice out here" Brooke says as Peyton helps her sit down.

"I know" Peyton says "It feels good to be outside"

"Sure does" Brooke says

"How are you feeling?" Peyton looks

"Honestly?" Brooke asks

"Yeah"

"Like a truck ran over my body but I just don't want to be inside and in bed anymore"

"I know" Peyton says

"You need more medicine" Sawyer says "You need to get better"

"I know" Brooke says "I'm sick of being sick"

That made Sawyer laugh

"Well hopefully being home with your family will help you get better faster" Peyton says smiling

"I hope so"

Peyton sighs and leans back against the swing. She moves back and forth slowly while Brooke and Sawyer play Uno. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles softly. Brooke smiles back at her. She then kisses Luke on the forehead and relaxes. They were all enjoying the peaceful afternoon when the doorbell rang. Peyton gets up and walks to the front door. She opens it and Haley and Jamie are standing there.

"Hey" Peyton says "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come over and see what you guys were doing?" Haley says smiling

Jamie rolls his eyes "We're here to check on you guys"

Haley hits him on the back of the head

"Ow"

"Well you should learn to be quiet!"

"Where's Sawyer?"

"Out back with Brooke"

"Ok" Jamie says walking pass Peyton and outside

"How's it going?"

"We've only been home for a little while and we slept most of the afternoon"

"Then good" Haley says

"Yeah, it is good"

"Is Brooke doing any better?"

"No, not really" Peyton says "I'm worried about her. The spots are starting to go away but not the fever"

"Well chicken pox kick adults' butts" Haley says "The fever can last longer than the spots and in adults it can last up to 5 weeks longer than it can in kids"

"She's so weak though"

"She had a really bad case of them and she may have some other viruses that are going undetected"

"I don't know. She tried to stand up and go to the bathroom and her legs gave out. It's like she has no strength to do anything."

"She'll get better. It just might take a while"

"I hope so"

"You look tired" Haley says

"I am" Peyton says

"Why don't you go and take a nap and I'll hang out here for a while"

"No, that's ok" Peyton says "Dinner is almost ready and then I'll give the kids a bath and put baby monitors in everyone's rooms and then curl up in my bed for a good night's sleep"

"You know I really don't mind keeping the kids"

"The kids are fine. I'm fine" Peyton says "We'll all make it through this and the kids need to be here with me"

"Ok but if you change your mind"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Would you and Jamie like to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's crazy you have enough to deal with"

"Don't be silly" Peyton says "I made a pot roast and there's plenty"

"Well Nathan's gone so…"

"So you'll be staying"

"Thanks"

"PEYTON!"

Peyton turns and walks towards the back door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry but I have to go to the bathroom. It's all this fluid you're pushing through me"

"I know" Peyton says "I'll help you"

Haley walks up and Peyton hands her Luke.

"You guys come in and get washed up for dinner and set the table while I help Aunt Brooke. We'll be eating in a few minutes"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says picking up the cards

Peyton walks over and helps Brooke get up. She then helps her into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Peyt" Brooke says

"Will you stop!" Peyton says "You're sick and you're weak. You need my help and I'm here to help you."

Brooke smiles "You're pretty hot!"

"Ok, will you stop that?"

"Nope!" Brooke says "I was kind of daydreaming about what it would be like to be naked with you"

"Brooke!" Peyton snaps

"What?" Brooke asks shrugging her shoulders "You know I want to be with you and part of being with you is sleeping with you"

"Brooke!"

"I'm just being honest"

Peyton sighs "Finish going to the bathroom!"

"Yes m'am"

Brooke finishes going to the bathroom and Peyton helps her back out to the kitchen. She sits her at the table. Haley looks at them.

"You're lucky to have each other" she says smiling

"We're lucky to have you too"

Haley just smiles at them.

"I hope everyone's hungry" Peyton says smiling

"I am" Jamie says

"Good" Peyton says "We're going to need butter too"

"I'll get it" Sawyer says

"Do you want milk or juice?" Peyton asks

"I want juice" Sawyer says

"Jamie, would you like a pop?" Peyton asks

Sawyer, who is standing with her head in the refrigerator, turns and looks at Peyton "Why can't I have pop?" she says with her lip sticking out

Everyone laughs

"Well maybe just tonight it would be ok" Peyton says

Sawyer smiling "Thanks momma"

They all get their plates ready and Peyton makes a plate for Brooke and everyone starts eating.

"Hey Peyton" Haley says "Have you enrolled Sawyer yet in school?"

Peyton sighs "No, because we went to LA and then with everyone being sick I kind of forgot about it, why?"

"Because I saw on the sign at the elementary school that Kindergarten Round-Up is next week"

"Kindergarten Round-Up?" Peyton asks

"Yeah that's when you go and meet the teachers and if you haven't signed up your kid you do that and learn the rules and stuff"

"Oh" Peyton says

"Well I guess we better take little Miss Sawyer to Kindergarten Round-Up next week"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "School!" she shouts

"We have to go school shopping" Peyton says

"I know momma" Sawyer says "You told me you were going to take me a long time ago"

"I know"

"What day Round-Up?" Peyton asks

"I'm not sure" Haley answers "I just saw it on the sign"

"I'll call tomorrow"

"Can Aunt Brooke go with us?" Sawyer asks smiling

"If she's feeling better" Peyton says

"We'll have to wait to go shopping until Aunt Brooke is better"

"Ok" Peyton says "Now everyone better eat up before it gets cold"

The gang finishes dinner and Haley helps Peyton clean up before she and Jamie leave. Peyton gives Sawyer and Luke their baths and read them stories and tuck them into bed. After all that's done she comes and sits in the living room where Brooke is watching TV.

"What a long day" Peyton says

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton answers "I'll be more than happy to take you to bed"

"Oh you would huh?" Brooke answers raising her eyebrows

"BROOKE!" Peyton says smacking her lightly "I meant I'd help you get ready to go to bed"

"Oh" Brooke says frowning "I thought maybe you were interested in doing something else"

"You're sick!"

"That wasn't' a no"

"I'm still not ready for any of this" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "I promised you time and I'll give it to you"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling at her

Peyton picks up the newspaper and hands a section to Brooke. She then reads a section herself. After they have sat quietly reading the paper Brooke looks up at Peyton.

"Was that enough time?"

Peyton looks up from her paper and smiles. She gets up and walks over to the couch and sits down next to Brooke.

"What do you want from me, Brooke?" she says in a very seductive voice

"I want to be with you" Brooke says looking at Peyton

"How do you want to be with me?"

"In every way…"

"Really?" Peyton says "Tell me how…"

"Peyton" Brooke says "Don't mess with me"

"I'm not" Peyton says "I want to know what you want with me"

"I want everything with you"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Brooke says

"If you want us to be together you have to be able to express your feelings"

"Peyton" Brooke says "There is so much I want with you. I want dating, sex, love, kids, forever…"

Peyton smiles at her "That sounds nice"

Brooke looks at her "It does?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "But I don't want to rush anything because I don't want to make you my rebound and have it fall apart later"

"But you have feelings?"

"I've always had feelings for you it's just discovering what they mean"

"You know I think you're beautiful"

Peyton blushes

"I do" Brooke says

"You're not too bad yourself" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Would you like something to eat?" she asks

Peyton laughs "No, but would you?"

"No, it's ok" Brooke says pouting

Peyton laughs "How about some chips and salsa?"

"Well if you'd like some"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'd like some"

Peyton gets up and walks into the kitchen. She returns with some chips and salsa and two bottles of water. She sits down next to Brooke. Brooke looks at her and smiles. They both eat some chips and then Brooke sighs.

"Peyt, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just have no energy. I mean I don't itch or anything anymore but I just feel blah!"

"I know, Brooke" Peyton says "You need to do something to help get your strength back"

"Like what?"

"I don't know" Peyton says

Brooke moves closer and Peyton looks at her.

"Brooke…"

"Peyton" Brooke says leaning in and closing the gap between then.

Peyton gives into the kiss and pulls Brooke even closer to her. Brooke wanted to temp it. She wanted to feel the inside of Peyton's mouth but he didn't know how Peyton would react. Peyton gave her all the permission she needed when she opened her mouth slightly. Brooke slipped her tongue in Peyton mouth and Peyton moans. Brooke deepened the kiss even more. Peyton pulls away looking Brooke in the eyes and then pushes her down on the couch.

"Peyton" Brooke says in a longing voice

Peyton smiles at her and lowers herself on down. She lowers her lips on top of Brooke. She kisses her and Brooke moans. Peyton then moves to Brooke's neck kissing it with light little kisses.

"Oh Peyton" Brooke moans and with that Peyton pulls away.

Brooke sits up and looks at her "What did I do?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "I'm sorry. It's me. I'm so sorry, Brooke" she says getting up and walking out of the room.

Brooke sighed. She guessed if she wanted to talk to Peyton she was going to have to walk herself done to her room. She slowly pushes herself up off the couch and using it to support her. She makes it to the wall and then uses it to help her get to Peyton's room. She pushes open the door. Peyton looks up at her.

"Nice leave my ass out there alone! I had to drag myself in here"

"Sorry" Peyton says softly

'What was up with that?" Brooke asks sitting down next to her

"I don't know" Peyton says "I'm so sorry. I just…"

"You're just not ready"

Peyton sighs "No, I'm not but I wish so badly I was"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'm sorry for pushing you"

"You didn't push me" Peyton says "That's the problem I want too but then I can't"

"It's ok" Brooke says "I understand. I really do." She says hugging Peyton "Come on, let's go watch a movie"

"I'm really sorry, Brooke"

"No need to be. Come on" Brooke says

Peyton helps her back into the living room and they sit to enjoy a movie. Neither able to really pay attention to what was happening. All Brooke could think about was tasting Peyton and all Peyton could think about was how turned on she was kissing Brooke. Neither wanted to watch the movie but neither wanting to leave the others side… both just wanted the other to be sure of what they wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Come on, Brooke" Peyton says opening Brooke's bedroom door only to stop dead in her tracks. Brooke was standing there with nothing on. Peyton looked up her body slowly and then back down it even slower. She stopped at Brooke's breast and let her eyes linger there.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" Brooke says smiling causing Peyton to snap out of her daze

"No" she says voiceless

"it's ok if you do, Peyt"

Peyton just looks at her.

"Shut the door and come here"

Peyton walks into the room shutting the door behind her. She walks over to Brooke and stops.

"Go ahead" she says

"I don't know" Peyton says "We have to go…"

"It's just touching, Peyt and I can tell you want too. You have drool running down your face"

Peyton sighs and Brooke smiles.

"it's ok, Peyt"

Peyton takes a few steps closer and slowly reaches to Brooke's breasts. She takes one in each hand and softly runs the tip of her finger over the nipple. Brooke closes her eyes but doesn't moan or anything because she didn't want to scare Peyton off. Peyton notices that Brooke has closed her eyes and she wanted to do something else. Peyton couldn't believe how she was feeling she decided to take it a step further. She lowers her head and takes one of Brooke's breasts into her mouth.

"Oooohhh" Brooke moans

Peyton looks up at Brooke who is looking down at her. Brooke nods to let her know it's ok to continue. Peyton licks Brooke's nipple feeling it harden. She then sucks on it slowly.

"Peyton" she whispers

Peyton pushes Brooke towards the bed and she goes. Brooke lays down and Peyton crawls on top of her. Peyton takes in the sight below her. She lowers her lips onto Brooke's lips. Brooke kisses her head biting Peyton's lower lip.

"Oh God" Peyton says. She can feel her lady parts getting moist

"I want you" Brooke says

"I want you too" Peyton whispers

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. She had been telling Peyton for weeks she wanted her and Peyton wouldn't reply. Now Peyton wanted her back. Maybe just maybe they'd finally experience each other.

Brooke had been getting better over the last few weeks and she'd been getting sassy with Peyton. She was stealing kisses and touching her. She was kissing her neck and accidently falling asleep with her. They were getting closer and Peyton was getting more comfortable with the idea. They had taken Sawyer to kindergarten round up together and Peyton actually asked Brooke her opinion of things. They were starting to act like a couple but every time they got close to something Peyton would pull back and Brooke was just starting to cope with it.

Peyton kisses Brooke again and leans down so she's right in Brooke's ear.

"I want you too, baby" She repeats

Brooke was tingling everywhere and was about to remove Peyton's top when there was a knock on the door.

"Aunt Brooke? Mommy?" the little girl says from outside

"What, sweetheart?" Peyton says softly

"I'm waiting to go shopping"

Both Brooke and Peyton laugh

"Ok, princess" Brooke says "We'll be out in a minute"

"Great!" Sawyer says with excitement

Peyton gets up and goes to walk away when Brooke sits up and grabs her wrist.

"Were you serious?"

"About what?" Peyton asks confused

"About wanting me"

Peyton leans over and connects their lips again before pulling away and smiles "I've never been more serious in my life"

Brooke smiles and pulls her in for another kiss

"Now get ready so we can do school shopping." Peyton says

Brooke smiles and Peyton walks out.

"Mommy!" Sawyer says with her hands on her hip "What are you and Aunt Brooke doing? We're supposed to be going shopping!"

Peyton starts laughing "Aunt Brooke is getting ready and she'll be out in a few minutes and then we'll go shopping!"

Sawyer sighs "Fine" she says sitting down

Peyton laughs a little harder and sits down next to Sawyer. After a few minutes Brooke comes out of her room.

"Are you two ready?" She says with a smile

"Yes" Sawyer says with a sigh "We've been ready!"

Brooke laughs a little "Well I'm ready now too" she says

"Then let's go!" Peyton says standing up

The three walk out of the door and get into Peyton's car. They drive off down the road

"I'm glad Haley could keep Luke today" Brooke says

"Yeah me too"

"I'm excited you're taking me into the city!" Sawyer says excitedly from the back seat "And we get to spend the night!"

Both Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"It should be a lot of fun" Peyton says smiling in the rearview window.

"So what are you going to buy to wear to school?" Brooke asks turning to look at Sawyer

"Dresses" she says smiling "Lots and lots of dresses"

"What!" Peyton says a little surprised

"I like dresses, mommy"

"Oh no!" Peyton says

Brooke laughs "She's a girl, Peyton, she should want to wear dresses"

"I never wore dresses!"

"Aunt Brooke wears dresses all the time, mommy"

Peyton shakes her head. "Well we're not only buying dresses!"

Sawyer sighs "Ok, mommy"

Brooke laughs "We'll find lots of cute outfits baby girl, I promise"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling at Brooke and sticking her tongue out at Peyton

"Well" Peyton says

The three girls drive on until they reach Charlotte.

"Do you want to go to the hotel first or shop right away?" Peyton asks

"Shop!" Sawyer says

Brooke laughs "Let's shop for a little while and then go and check into the hotel"

"Sounds good to me" Peyton says

"Let's start at The Children's Place" Brooke says

"Sounds fun" Sawyer says

Peyton pulls the car up in front of the store and they all get out and walk in. Sawyer starts looking around.

"Mommy!" She says holding up a plaid jumper "This dress is sooooo cute can I please, please, please have it?"

Brooke starts laughing and Peyton looks at her.

"What happen to jeans and converses?" Peyton asks

"She's not into them" Brooke says smiling "She's in to dresses which I think is wonderful!"

"Mommy" Sawyer says again "Please?"

"Ok" Peyton says "If you want to wear dresses every day then you can have it"

"Yay!" Sawyer says smiling carrying the dress around the store

Sawyer then found a purple knit dress with jewels. "MOMMY!" She says with the biggest eyes in the world. "This is the most beautiful dress in the world."

"Would you like that dress too?" Peyton asks

"Can I please have it mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Peyton says "You may have it"

"Thank you" Sawyer says hugging Peyton

"You're welcome"

Sawyer walked around some more and found a jean skirt, a black tutu skirt, a pink tutu skirt, leggings, jeans, cords and shirts to match. They walked up to the checkout and Sawyer laid it all on the counter.

"Well I guess one store was all we needed to go to" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at her "I did get a lot of clothes"

"But you need more" Brooke says "I haven't bought you anything yet"

Peyton looks at Brooke "She's got a ton of stuff here"

"Well she needs more" Brooke says smiling "And I saw a Gap down the street"

Sawyer's face lights up "Really?"

"Really baby" Brooke says smiling

"Peyton just shakes her head and grabs all the bags from the cashier. They put the bags in the car and walk down to the Gap. Sawyer walks around and looks at things.

"I found some dresses!"

Peyton rolls her eyes and Brooke laughs

"Can I look at them?"

"Of course" Brooke says

Sawyer walks around and picks up 4 dresses off the racks.

"Are these pretty?"

"Yes" Peyton says looking at the different dresses

"Which one do you like the best?" Sawyer says holding them up to Brooke

"Why do I have to pick one?"

"I can't get them all" Sawyer says "That not polite"

Brooke laughs "If mommy was buying them would she let you get them all?"

Sawyer shakes her head yes

"Then you get to get them all"

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Really, sweetheart"

"Brooke" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "Please let me do this, Peyt"

Peyton just nods.

Brooke smiles at her "Thank you"

Sawyer walks over and looks at the jeans "These are cool" She says holding up a pair of flare legged.

"Ok" Brooke says

They went through the store picking out all sorts of outfits and Brooke was smiling ear to ear and Peyton just stood and watched her. She could see how much fun the two were having. Finally they were finished and checked out.

"Well" Peyton says "I think you have plenty of new clothes for school now!"

"I have more than enough new clothes, mommy" Sawyer says smiling and walking over and hugging Brooke and Peyton "Thank you both sooooo much for all my cool new clothes"

Peyton smiles "You're welcome"

"Any time" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "We need school supplies" she says "They gave us a list at Kindergarten Round-Up"

"What kind of supplies does she need?" Brooke asks

"I don't know" Peyton says taking the list out of her purse and handing it to Brooke

Brooke looks at it "twistable crayons, markers, glue, paper, scissors, tape, pencils, pencil box, gym shoes, tissues, disinfected wipes, backpack, colored pencils, dry erase markers, and soap. Seriously, why do we pay taxes?"

"I don't know" Peyton says but there was a Wal-Mart down the road."

"Let's go then"

The three get into the car and head to Wal-Mart. They walk in.

"While we're here" Peyton says "We should pick up some underwear, socks, and tights too"

"That's a great idea" Brooke says "But let's look at backpacks first"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

Brooke, Peyton and Sawyer walk over to the aisle with the backpacks in it. Sawyer walks up and down it very slowly. She stops and looks at a few of them. Then she picks one off the wall.

"Mommy" she says "Can I have this one?"

"Sure" Peyton says looking at the pink backpack with purple hearts on it.

Brooke starts laughing

"I have such a girl!" Peyton says

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "But pink and purple?"

Brooke smiles "It's ok, Peyt, it's ok"

"Come on mommy and Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says taking both of their hands and walking down the next aisle

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton smiles at her.

Sawyer looks up at both of them. "Why are you two looking at each other with funny looks on your faces?"

"We're not" Peyton says looking at Sawyer

"You two look at each other a lot like that"

"No, we don't" Brooke says

"You look like you want to kiss each other or something"

Both Peyton and Brooke start laughing

"You're silly!" Brooke says tapping her on her nose

Sawyer just looks away and Peyton and Brooke both laugh a little. They walk and get the rest of the supplies on the list. Then the check out and head to the car.

"I'm a little tired" Sawyer says

"I bet you are" Peyton says "We've done a lot of shopping today"

"How about we go check into the hotel and you can take a nap before we go out to dinner"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a yawn

They get into the car and drive to their hotel. They are staying at the Omni Charlotte Hotel. Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer walk in carrying their bags.

"Hello" The man at the counter says

"Hello" Peyton replies "We're checking in"

"Last name, please"

"Scott" Peyton says "Peyton Scott"

The man types a little and then smiles.

"Yes, one room with a king size bed"

Peyton's face drops "No, it was supposed to be two double beds"

"Oh" the man says typing in a few other things

"The only suite we have available is one with a king sized bed"

Peyton looks at Brooke "That's fine" Brooke says "We'll make it work"

"Ok" the man says "You're on the 5th floor and if you'll leave your bags someone will bring them up in a few minutes"

"Perfect" Brooke says "Thank you"

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer walk to the elevator. They get on and head to their room. Peyton keys them it.

"This is a very nice room" Brooke says

"Sure is" Peyton adds "Sawyer do you want to lay down?"

Sawyer shakes her head yes "I'm very tired"

I'm kind of tired too" Brooke says

"I bet you are" Peyton adds "This is your first big outing since you've been sick"

"I know" Brooke says

"Well we'll have to share a bed" Peyton says looking at the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"That's ok" Sawyer says "Sleepover!"

"I guess so" Peyton says "Why don't you crawl into that bed and get some sleep"

"Are you guys going to lay down too?"

"I am" Brooke says smiling

"Me too" Peyton says kicking off her shoes

All three lay on the bed. Sawyer climbs in the middle of the two grown-ups. Brooke looked at Peyton over Sawyer's head and just smiled. Peyton smiled back at her. Everyone settles in and falls asleep.

After sleeping for a while Peyton stirs and looks over at Brooke and Sawyer. Sawyer is sound to sleep on Brooke's chest. Peyton smiles and sighs. She was starting to want this life with Brooke. She felt at ease shopping today and so did Sawyer. She still felt very guilty for wanting to be with someone else so soon after Lucas' death. She didn't know what to do. She and Brooke had been flirting more and touching more and kissing more it was just a matter of time before they crossed the line that they would never be able to cross back over. She sighs again and gets up. She walks over and sits on the couch across the room. She picks up her phone and dials it.

"_Hello" _Haley's voice says into the phone

"Hey, Hales" Peyton says into the phone "I was just calling to check on Luke"

Haley laughs _"He's fine, Peyt"_

"Good" Peyton says"I feel bad leaving him all the time"

"_He doesn't realize it yet. He's too little"_

"I hope you're right"

"_I am" _Haley laughs _"You go and have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow"_

"Thanks Hales"

"_Any time, Peyt. See you tomorrow"_

Peyton hangs up the phone and jumps when a hand is laid on her shoulder.

"Brooke" She says startled

"Sorry" Brooke says

"Luke ok?"

"He's fine"

"Good" Brooke says smiling "She's out like a light"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "We probably won't be able to go out tonight"

"That's ok" Brooke says "We can order in or if she wakes up we can go out. Whatever"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"For what?" Brooke asks

"Understanding that we may have to stay in tonight"

Brooke looks at her "this is what being a parent is all about"

Peyton smiles at her "Yeah, it is"

"This is what I want" Brooke says

"Huh?" Peyton asks

"Before you asked me what I wanted and I told you I wanted it all well this is what I want" She repeats "I want days like today with you and the kids. Shopping and holding Sawyer's hand walking through the stores. It was such a great feeling and it's what I want with you"

Peyton sighs "Brooke"

"We've been skating around it. You let me kiss you… I let you kiss me… we touch each other we share moments with each other but we haven't talked about it. I promised you time and I'm trying to give it to you but when things like this morning happen I can't help but want to sleep with you and have you as my girlfriend and eventually my wife"

Peyton looks away from Brooke and sighs "I know, Brooke, and I'm sorry. I don't want to lead you on. At the same time, I'm struggling with moving on. Lucas just died and it's not like I've moved on with another man I've moved on with a woman and what are our friends going to think about this and what if Sawyer isn't ok with it?"

"I think about that all the time" Brooke says "I can see Haley having a really hard time with this and her not accepting us"

"I know" Peyton says "I think Nathan will be turned on but Haley is going to flip"

Brooke smiles "So what are we going to do?"

"Take it slow" Peyton says

"Are you saying you want to be together?"

"Yes" Peyton says

Brooke's eyes light up "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I'm just…"

"Scared?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'm very scared"

"Me too" Brooke says moving over to her "I'm afraid of what will happen to our friendship if we date each other"

"I know" Peyton says "But we're getting close to crossing that line…"

"I'm well aware of that" Brooke says

"Do you want to cross that line?" Peyton says looking at Brooke

I'm scared" Brooke says honestly "I know it will feel so good to be with you but I'm scared to death of what will happen if we are together"

"Me too!" Peyton says honestly

"Do you want to be with me?" Brooke asks

"I think about being with you all the time" Peyton admits "In fact, it's all I think about these days and when I see you with my children it makes me want you even more"

"Seeing you with your children makes me want you even more"

"I don't know, Brooke"

"I know, Peyt"

"We need to take it really slow"

"Agreed" Brooke replies leaning over and kissing Peyton passionately on the mouth

Peyton kisses her back.

"Why are you two kissing?" Sawyer says from the bed "Are you getting married?"

Brooke jumps and bumps her head on Peyton's.

"Hey munchkin" she says smiling "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping and now I woke up" Sawyer answers "What were you and mommy doing?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "Are you hungry?"

"Mommy, it looked like you were kissing Aunt Brooke"

"Honey, are you hungry?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "But why won't you answer me about you two kissing?"

"Honey" Brooke says

"I saw you!"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Mommy!" Sawyer says "You are being weird! You and Aunt Brooke were kissing each other and now you won't tell me why! You were kissing each other like daddy used to kiss you! Do you love Aunt Brooke? Are you going to be married?"

"Sawyer, calm down" Peyton says "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you were kissing Aunt Brooke!"

"And that upsets you?"

"No, it upsets me that you won't tell me why!"

Brooke sighs and looks at Peyton. Peyton sighs and nods her head yes.

"Come here baby girl" Brooke says

Sawyer gets out of bed and walks over to where her mom and Aunt Brooke are. She crawls up on her mom's lap.

"What's going on?" Sawyer says with big eyes

"What do you want to know?" Peyton asks

"Mommy" she says "Why were you kissing Aunt Brooke?"

"Because I like Aunt Brooke"

"You don't kiss Aunt Haley like that and you like her"

"I know honey" Peyton says "I like Aunt Brooke in a different way"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Honey" Peyton says

"You were kissing her like you used to kiss daddy and you loved him and you two were married"

"That's all true" Peyton says "But honey it's different with Aunt Brooke"

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Brooke and I…" Peyton looks at Brooke

"Honey, come here" Brooke says

Sawyer gets off her mother's lap and walks over and sits on Brooke's lap

"Does it make you mad that Aunt Brooke and mommy were kissing?"

Sawyer thinks about it for a minute "No, I guess not" Sawyer says "You made mommy get better and now she's really happy"

"That's right" Peyton says sighing

"Is Aunt Brooke going to be my mommy too?" Sawyer asks

Peyton laughs a little "Aunt Brooke and I just want to take some time to see how we feel about each other"

"Like if you love each other?"

"Yes" Peyton says "Like if we love each other"

"Like friends or like you and daddy loved each other?"

"Like daddy and I loved each other"

"Oh" Sawyer says "So we'd be a family?"

"Maybe" Brooke says "If your mom and I decided we love each other"

Sawyer sighs "Ok" she says

"Now honey mommy needs you to do something for me"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Until Aunt Brooke and I know how we feel about each other we don't want anyone else to know"

"You want me to keep it a secret that I saw you kissing?"

Brooke smiles "Yes"

"From everyone?"

"yes" Peyton answers

"Ok, mommy and Aunt Brooke, I won't tell anyone that you two were kissing"

"Thank you sweetheart"

Sawyer sighs "Can we order room service?"

Peyton laughs "Sure sweetheart"

Peyton sighs and so does Brooke. They order room service, eat dinner and Sawyer gets ready for bed. Peyton reads her a story and she falls asleep. Peyton then crashes down on the couch next to Brooke.

"She going to tell Jamie" Peyton says

"What?" Brooke says "She promised!"

"She's going to tell Jamie and make him promise not to tell anyone and then he's going to tell Haley and Nathan"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Peyton says "She trusts Jamie with everything"

"What should we do?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "Let's see what happens but I just wanted you to be ready for the fallout"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No" Peyton says

"Then I don't care what happens when we get home" Brooke says honestly "Do you?"

"No" Peyton says looking at her smiling

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" Brooke says

The two go into the bed area and get ready for bed. They then turn a movie on and neither one knows when they fell asleep. They just know that their lives could be about to be changed forever. They just hoped the other was ready for it!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jamie and Sawyer run and jump into the wave at the same time laughing and splashing each other. Peyton smiles at the two as she takes pictures.

"I'm so glad they bonded" she says

"Like they wouldn't" Haley says "My kid and Luke's kid. They were destined to be friends"

"I guess" Brooke says kind of in a cranky way

"What's wrong with you today?" Haley asks

"Nothing" Brooke says playing with baby Luke

Peyton laughs "Does somebody need a nap?" she asks in a funny voice rubbing Brooke's back

"No" Brooke says sticking her tongue out at Peyton

"Well it looks like you two are back to old ways" Haley says smiling

"We've mended fences" Peyton says giving Brooke a little too sexy of a smile

Haley didn't really notice "That's good!"

"Sure is" Peyton says

Haley smiles at them "Did you guys have fun shopping? You practically ran in and grabbed Luke and ran out"

Brooke laughs "We were pretty tired."

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yes" Sawyer says walking up and plopping down on Peyton's lap

"Sawyer!" Peyton yells "You're all wet!"

Sawyer starts laughing "I know!"

Everyone else laughs too

"How about we cookout tonight?" Haley says "School will be starting soon and we won't be able to hang out as much"

"Sounds good to us" Peyton says

"Us?" Haley says

"Yeah, Brooke, the kids and I"

"It just sounded funny" Haley says

Brooke looks at Peyton "Well we spend a lot of time together so ya know"

"Yeah" Haley says "How about you guys come over at 6?"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

"We should probably head home" Haley says looking at her watch "I have a few things I need to get done today"

"Yeah and the kids need a nap" Peyton says

"Ok" Haley says "So we'll see you tonight. Come on, Jamie"

"See you later, munchkin" Jamie says going with his mother

"Ok, hot shot" Sawyer yells back

Haley and Jamie walk towards the front yard and Sawyer gets up off of Peyton's lap.

"Come on, mommy!" She says pulling on Peyton's hand "Let's go swimming"

"I don't want to" Peyton says in a whiny voice

"Why cuz you want to stay here and play kissy face with Aunt Brooke!"

"Sawyer Brooke Scott!" Peyton yells and Brooke starts laughing

Sawyer looks at her mom in shock "Why are you mad?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Yeah, why are you mad?"

Peyton thinks about it for a moment "I guess I'm not"

"Well don't you want to kiss her?" Sawyer asks "I thought you liked kissing her"

Peyton shakes her head "Sawyer, you're too little to understand what's going on! Come on let's go swimming!"

"I am not too little!" Sawyer yells stomping her foot and pouting

"Come on little miss!" Brooke says "We'll all go swimming" she adds picking up Luke

Peyton, Brooke, Sawyer and Luke play in the water for the better part of the afternoon. They laugh and splash and have a great time. Peyton notices that Sawyer is rubbing her eyes.

"Do you need a nap baby?"

"No, mommy" she replies yawning

Brooke laughs "Come on, munchkin" she says "I need a nap"

"Me too" Peyton says

"Well if you guys are tired that I guess we could lay down and watch a movie while you take a nap"

"That sounds like a plan to me" Peyton says laughing

Peyton picks up all the beach supplies and then she picked up Sawyer. Brooke carries Luke into the house and takes him to his crib. Peyton settled Sawyer in her room with a movie and then walks back into the living room. Brooke is sitting on the couch.

"Ug" Peyton says crashing down next to Brooke

"What's wrong?"

"I got sunburned today"

"Oh no!" Brooke says

"I know. When Sawyer was holding onto my shoulders I wanted to scream it hurt so bad"

"Well I have some cream in my bathroom that will take the sting right out of that!" Brooke says smiling

"Can I use some?"

"Of course" Brooke says smiling "Come on I'll help you"

"Maybe I'll take a shower first and rise off then use it"

"Ok" Brooke says getting up "I'll get it for you"

"Thanks" Peyton says following her

The two walk into Brooke's bathroom. Brooke walks over to her medicine cabinet and grabs a bottle and hands it to Peyton

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling

"If you need any help let me know"

"I will" Peyton says smiling

"You can shower in here if you want too" Brooke says smiling

Peyton smiles back "Why do you have a camera in here to watch me?"

"You wish!" Brooke says "My shower just has better water pressure"

"Ok, thanks" Peyton says as Brooke walks out.

Peyton strips down and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like a lobster. She sighs and turns on the shower. She makes it lukewarm so her body doesn't sting. She climbs in and lets the water cascade over her body.

Brooke stands outside the bathroom door and after she hears the water running for a few minutes she opens the door slowly. Peyton doesn't realize it. Brooke sits the baby monitor on the sink and then slowly undresses. She thought she'd give this a try. She wanted to make a move she just didn't know how. She was off to a good start by offering Peyton her shower. She slowly pulls the shower curtain back to looks at Peyton, who was standing still with her eyes close.

"You're beautiful" Brooke whispers softly

Peyton jumps at the sound of Brooke's voice "I'm hideously sunburned!"

"You look beautiful" Brooke repeats

Peyton's face turns red but she turns all the way around so Brooke was now looking at the front of her body.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"Spying on you" Brooke says with a smile

"You don't have to spy" Peyton says softly "You can just look"

"Oh I can, huh?"

"Yes" Peyton says "You can touch too if you want" she adds walking towards where Brooke was standing

"I was thinking maybe I'd join you"

Peyton smiles "I'd like that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Brooke smiles and pulls the shower curtain back.

"Talk about beautiful"

"Oh stop it!" Brooke says climbing into the shower with Peyton

"Did you lock the door?" Peyton asks softly

"Yes" Brooke says

"Just in case Sawyer comes in"

"I understand" Brooke says "That's why I locked it"

Peyton smiles at her. She was nervous about being naked in front of Brooke. Brooke could tell by the way she was holding her arms.

"You don't have to hide your body, Peyt" Brooke says "It's beautiful"

"I've had two kids, Brooke"

"And you can't tell"

Peyton smiles softly at her

Brooke reaches out and pulls Peyton close to her. Their bodies touch and Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke.

"I want to kiss you" Peyton says softly

"Go ahead" Brooke says smiling

Peyton smiles and leans down grabbing Brooke's lips with her own. Brooke kisses her back moaning as she does. Without giving it any thought Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue in and Brooke moans again. Peyton pulls away from the kiss. She takes a deep breath and then goes to lower her head again but instead of kissing Brooke she attaches her lips to her neck. Peyton kisses and sucks Brooke's neck lightly.

"oh, baby" Brooke says softly

Peyton smiles and continues down a trail to Brooke's chest. She kisses right above Brooke's breasts teasing her lightly. She then softly licks one of Brooke's nipples and Brooke moans very loudly. Peyton kneels down as the water cascades over both of them. She takes one of her breasts in her mouth and runs her hand over the other. She licks Brooke's nipple and Brooke buckles. Peyton then starts slowly kissing down Brooke's body. Brooke moans and Peyton continues to move down. She stops right about the promise land and kisses slowly around. Brooke was loving every minute of it. She wanted to feel Peyton's tongue on her most private area. Peyton slowly spread Brooke open looking at her. She smiles up and Brooke smiles at her.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks softly

"Yes, sweetheart" Peyton says "Are you?"

"I want this more than anything"

With that Peyton softly kissed Brooke's outer business. She runs her tongue along the slit between Brooke's lips. Brooke moans and Peyton runs her tongue along the length of Brooke hitting her clit last.

Brooke starts to panic and her eyes fly open "STOP!" she shouts startling Peyton who pulls away

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"I don't know" Brooke says

"I thought you wanted this"

"I do" Brooke says "More than anything. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Brooke didn't know what was wrong. She was freaking out.

"I'm freaking out!" Brooke says honestly "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Peyton stands up "No" she says a little angry that Brooke stopped her "And if you want it so badly then why did you stop me?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "I've wanted this for years. For us to be together. For you to want me but now…" She says stopping

The angry disappears when Peyton sees the fear in Brooke's eyes "Brooke, what is it?"

"What if you realize this isn't what you want? What if you're just doing this because you just lost your husband and then we can't even be friends because we crossed that line?"

Peyton sighs "It's too soon" she says softly kissing Brooke "It's new to both of us and maybe it's too soon for us to be doing this"

"It's not that I don't want you, Peyt" Brooke says softly "I just don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me" Peyton says

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Peyton says smiling "I want to be with you but I think you're right our first time should be like this. It should be romantic and not hurried. We can wait"

Brooke smiles "Thank you"

Peyton just kisses Brooke softly on the mouth.

"Come on" Peyton says "Let's finish this shower so we can get over to Haley and Nathan's"

The two quickly shower and get out. Peyton pats herself dry and Brooke helps her put the cream on her sunburn. As they were getting dressed Luke starts crying.

"I'll go get him" Brooke says

"Thanks honey"

Brooke turned to look at Peyton. Peyton looks back at her.

"What?" Peyton says

"You just called me honey"

"No I didn't" Peyton says

Brooke smiles at her "Yes, you did" she says walking out of the room

Peyton finishes and walks out to see Brooke sitting on the couch with Sawyer and Luke. Peyton decides to listen to what they're talking about.

"Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says

"What baby girl?"

"I'm confused"

"About what, sweetheart"

"You and mommy kissing"

"We already talked about that"

"But I haven't seen you and mommy kiss since we've been home"

"Oh" Brooke says "You want to see us kiss?" she asked confused

"How will you know if you love each other if you don't kiss?"

Brooke laughs "I already know"

"You know if you love mommy?"

"Yes" Brooke says

Sawyer looks up at Brooke "Well?" she says staring at her

Brooke starts laughing harder "Well what?"

"Do you love my mommy?"

Brooke sighs "Will it upset you if I do?"

"No" Sawyer says "I like living here with you and I like that you take care of me and Luke. You also made mommy feel a lot better. Remember when we came here and mommy just stayed in her room and then had to go away for a long time?"

"Yes" Brooke says "That was scary wasn't it?"

"Uh huh" Sawyer says while shaking her head yes "But you made mommy better"

"The doctors made her better, sweetheart"

"I think you did, Aunt Brooke"

Brooke smiles "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too" Sawyer says hugging her "Do you love mommy too?"

Brooke sighs "Yes" she says "I love your mommy a lot"

Sawyer smiles and hugs Brooke again "Mommy loves you too"

Brooke looks at her "How do you know that?"

Sawyer smiles "I can tell"

Now Peyton was curious. She'd never said anything to Sawyer about loving Brooke so she wanted to know why she would say that.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott!" Brooke snaps "You tell me right now!"

Sawyer smiles and jumps off the couch. Peyton ducks into the kitchen so Sawyer wouldn't see her. She watches as Sawyer walks over to the stand and pulls out her sketch pad. Peyton shakes her head. She had wondered where that had gone too. Sawyer then walks back over to the couch and sits down.

"I found this" Sawyer says handing it to Brooke "Mommy doesn't know I have it"

"Sawyer" Brooke says "You shouldn't take mommy's sketch book. These are her private thoughts"

"Oh" Sawyer says "Then you shouldn't look at it"

Peyton smiles and laughs a little. She wanted to see what Brooke was going to say to get out of this.

"Have you looked at it?" Brooke asks

Sawyer's eyes get really big and she shakes her head yes.

Brooke gives her a stern look "Well what should we do about that?"

Sawyer looks scared "You could look at it too then we'd both be in trouble"

"I don't want to be in trouble" Brooke says

"But that's how I know mommy loves you" Sawyer says

Brooke sighs "It's in here?"

Sawyer shakes her head yes

"Then maybe I should get in trouble too"

Sawyer smiles and Brooke starts to open the book.

Peyton decides to let her look at it.

Brooke turns the pages. She sees drawings of Sawyer and Luke and Jamie. She smiles at how talented Peyton is and then she stops and Peyton knows that she's found the page Sawyer is talking about.

"See look, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says pointing at the drawing "Hearts mean love and mommy drew a picture of you two holding hands with a heart around it and some words that I can't read"

Brooke smiles "I see the heart"

"What do the words says?" Sawyer asks "Does it say mommy loves you?"

Brooke reads the caption "Maybe you don't just have one true love?"

Sawyer makes a funny face "What does that mean?"

"I think it means that your mom like me"

"I know she likes you" Sawyer says in her duh voice "Does she love you?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Sawyer shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you guys ready?" Peyton says walking out thinking that Brooke had been under fire long enough

"Mommy!" Sawyer says running to her

Peyton looks at her funny "What is up with you?"

Sawyer gives her a sad look "Mommy, I'm just excited to see you"

"You just saw me a few minutes ago"

Sawyer laughs "Well I'm excited to see you again"

Peyton rolls her eyes "What's wrong with her?"

"She's trying to hide the fact that we were looking at your sketch pad"

"Oh you were huh?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says looking down "I'm sorry mommy"

Peyton picks her up "It's ok baby" she replies kissing her

"It is?" Sawyer asks

"Yep" Peyton says "Come on we're going to be late"

"I've got little man" Brooke says standing up

"Great thanks!" Peyton says walking over and kissing her

"Peyton!" Brooke says

"What?" Peyton says looking at her

"You just kissed me in front of Sawyer"

"I know" Peyton says "Can't I kiss my girlfriend whenever I want?"

Brooke looks at her confused "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton says "You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Um" Brooke says "What happen from the bathroom to here?"

"Nothing" Peyton says smiling

"You're odd" Brooke says

"Come one, honey!" Peyton says grabbing Brooke's hand

Brooke just looks at her and follows her out the door. They get into the car and head to Nathan and Haley's house. They pull into the driveway and Peyton parks the car.

"Hey Sawyer" Brooke says "Remember that mommy and Aunt Brooke kissing and holding hands is a secret"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"That means you can't tell anyone here" Brooke says

"I know what a secret is" Sawyer says

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton looks at Brooke "They're going to find out sooner or later"

"I'd prefer later" Brooke answers

"You got it" Peyton says taking Luke out of his carseat

They walk into the house.

"Jamie!" Sawyer yells

"In here" Jamie yells from the back room

Sawyer takes off running

"She's so going to tell him" Peyton says

"Tell him what?" Haley asks walking in

"Nothing" Peyton says "Sorry we're late"

"No problem" Haley says "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" Peyton says smiling "We're just late"

"I see" Haley says noticing how happy Peyton looks

"Would you guys like a drink?" Haley asks

Brooke starts laughing "Peyton can't drink"

"You know what" Peyton says "I'm feeling good and Julia said I'd know when I was ready and I think I'm ready. I'd love a drink"

Haley and Brooke both look at her.

"I promise I'll be good." Peyton says "A beer just sounds good. Plus if I'm going to move on with my life I have to learn to control it!" she says walking away

Haley grabs Brooke's arm to keep her back "Ok, what's going on with her?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks

"She's met someone hasn't she?"

"What!" Brooke says surprised

"She's extremely happy" Haley says "She's glowing. Something's up with her and I think she's found a new man"

"What?" Brooke says "Her husband just died"

"I know but something's different with her" Haley says with a smile

"I think she's finally at peace"

"I'm telling you, Brooke, something is up with that girl!"

Brooke smiles softly because that glow was caused by her. She follows Haley into the kitchen and sits down next to Peyton.

"Hey girls" Nathan says walking in "I hope you like burgers because that's what I'm making!"

"Sounds great" Peyton says

"Give me that nephew of mine" Nathan says walking over taking Luke from Peyton

"He looks like Lucas"

"Shut up, Nathan!" Haley says "Don't talk about you know who"

Peyton looks at her funny "Why can't he talk about Lucas?"

"Because we don't want to upset you"

Peyton laughs "It's fine and he does look like Lucas"

"Can we go swimming?" Jamie asks walking into the kitchen

Peyton looks at Sawyer "You were in the water all day!"

She shrugs "But I love swimming!" she says smiling

"Yes, you can go" Haley says "But you have to stay in the shallow end and Sawyer you have to wear your water wings"

"Aw… Aunt Haley" she whines "Do I have too"

"Yes!"

"Fine" she says huffing off upstairs

"They are so funny!" Nathan says

"Like brother and sister" Peyton adds "I'm glad Sawyer has Jamie"

Haley smiles "Are you excited for school to start?"

"No" Peyton says "I'm going to miss my baby girl"

"You could be room mother" Haley says

"Room mother?" Peyton asks

"Yeah, you go in and do all kinds of shit for the teacher" Nathan says "Haley signed up one year and then she couldn't do it so I had to be room mother! Sucks!"

Brooke laughs "That might be fun" she says "We could take turns. I'd like to go to school with Sawyer sometimes too"

"I'll look into it" Peyton says

"The kids come running down the stairs"

"We're ready!"

"We'll come sit outside so you don't have to wear your wings" Peyton says

"Thanks mommy!"

Peyton smiles and everyone walks outside. They get settled around the table. Sawyer and Jamie jump into the pool. They are playing and splashing for a few minutes and then Sawyer swims over to Jamie.

"Can I ask you something?" Sawyer says looking around to make sure the adults were busy

"Sure"

"Can two girls kiss?"

Jamie starts laughing "Where on Earth would you see two girls kissing?"

"In the living room"

Jamie frowns "What? Did you see it on TV or something?"

Sawyer thinks a minute "I just want to know if two girls can kiss!" she repeats

"Any two people can kiss"

"Do you know any two girls that kiss?" Sawyer asks

"No" Jamie says "But I've seen it on TV before"

"Oh" Sawyer says

"Why are you asking me?"

"No reason" Sawyer asks "How come all the people we know who are married are a boy and a girl?"

"That's just how it is"

"Can two girls get married?"

"I don't know" Jamie says "I guess so. Seriously, Sawyer, why are you asking me these questions?"

"I can't tell you" Sawyer says "It's a secret and I can't tell anyone"

"We're best friends so you can tell me anything"

"No, I can't." Sawyer says "I promised"

"Ok" Jamie says frowning

Sawyer swims away and starts playing with the basketball hoop on the edge of the pool. Jamie swims over next to her.

"Sawyer" Jamie says "You can trust me"

"I know" Sawyer says

"Then you can tell me what you were talking about"

Sawyer sighs "I can't right now." She says "Maybe later"

"Ok" Jamie says

"Come on let's play" Sawyer says splashing him

The two kids play in the pool and the adults talk until it's time to eat. Then everyone gets their food and sits down.

"So" Haley says "What are you plans for when school starts?" she asks looking at Peyton

"Probably run my company with you"

"We need some new artists"

"I know" Peyton says "We'll start looking"

"You look really happy" Haley says to Peyton

"I'm learning to cope" Peyton says "And I'm starting to feel at ease again. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Lucas but he'd want me to be happy and to make sure the kids are happy so that's what I'm doing"

"That he would" Nathan says "He's gone but you and the kids aren't so you have to live your life and be happy"

Haley has a funny look on her face

"Are you ok, Hales?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" She says "It's just I don't understand how you can be this great after losing your husband"

"Haley!" Nathan says "She had to be checked into a nut house! I'd say she grieved and is getting her life back on track!"

Peyton looks at her "Listen, Hales" she says softly "I laid in bed, I neglected my children, I drank myself into rehab and now I'm on the upward climb and I'm not going to feel guilty about that. I've had a lot of therapy too. My children and Brooke have helped so much. I thank God every day that I have them. Brooke listens to me and she's really helped me to get back on my feet."

Brooke smiles at all the things that Peyton was saying.

"We're here for you too, Peyton" Haley says

"I know that, Hales" Peyton sighs "But the kids and I live with Brooke and she has been wonderful! The kids have really bonded with her and it's been great for all of us. When I came home I really felt like I wasn't alone and that no matter what happens or how much I feel like I couldn't do it without Lucas Brooke would be there to help me out!"

Brooke's smile grew. She was so in love with Peyton.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd think Brooke was the new man in your life" Haley said with a huff

Nathan's face drop "Haley!" he says

"What?" Haley says "We've been here for Peyton too! She could have stayed with us and we would have helped her out!"

"Why are you so upset?" Nathan asks "Brooke and Peyton have been friends forever. Of course, Peyton would lean on her more. Plus, Brooke is single and it was a lot easier for her to take Sawyer and Luke then it would have been for us with our crazy lifestyle. You owe Peyton an apology for saying that!"

"I am not going to apologize for anything I have said! Lucas was my best friend and sitting here today with Peyton is like she's moved on and hasn't a care in the world that he's gone. So who are you seeing? There has to be someone. You're too happy to not be dating someone"

Sawyer looks up at her Aunt "Why are you yelling at my mommy? You're going to make her cry and then she'll leave us again!" she says with tears in her eyes

Brooke's mama bear instincts come out and she gets pissed. She gets up and walks over and picks Sawyer up. "It's ok baby don't cry. I'll make sure mommy doesn't get so sad that she leaves you again"

Haley huffs "You two have the oddest relationship! Seriously, I mean I know that you two have been the best of friends but come on."

Sawyer looks at Brooke "I want to go home"

Peyton stands up "I understand that Lucas' death was hard on you as well, Haley, and I'm sorry that you feel I didn't lean on you enough but the fact of that matter is Brooke is my best friend and has been forever and of course she'd be the one I'd lean on! Our relationship isn't odd at all. We support each other and care about each other and love each other for who we are!"

Sawyer looks at Peyton with the biggest eyes "Mommy!" she says with a gasp "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that you are in love with Aunt Brooke"

Haley's face turned a shade of white that Peyton had never seen before. The look of shock and horror was unbelievable. Nathan took a sip of his beer and sitting in shock as well. Brooke stands up not sure what to do. Haley stands as well.

"What did Sawyer just say?"

Sawyer looks at her mom and then at her Aunt Brooke "I can't tell you it's a secret"

Nathan smiles a little at his niece "Come here munchkin" he says and Brooke puts her down so she can walk over to him "You don't have to keep secrets from me. You can tell me anything"

Sawyer shakes her head "You'll be mad and mommy and Aunt Brooke will not kiss anymore"

Haley walks over to Peyton and slaps her across the face.

"Haley!" Nathan shouts

"Get the fuck out of my house right now!" Haley says

Nathan stands up and walks over to his wife "Haley!"

"No, Nathan!" She says "I want them gone!" and with that she takes Sawyer from Nathan and picks Luke up from his stroller and walks into the house.

Nathan just stands there not knowing what to do.

"Brooke, get our things" Peyton says walking into the house following Haley

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my children?"

"These are Lucas' children and they will not be exposed to such immoral behavior that he would definitely not approve of!"

Peyton gets an inch from Haley's face "Lucas is dead and these are my children and you will not have any say as to what they are or are not exposed too!" she says taking Luke from Haley "Sawyer go to the car"

Sawyer runs out of the house and Brooke walks in. "Peyton" she says

"Take Luke and I'll be right out"

Brooke takes him and walks out of the house as Peyton told her to do.

"And as for Brooke and I there is nothing immoral about two people who are in love!"

Haley's mouth dropped and she was about to say something.

"Save it!" Peyton says "You won't have to worry about "immoral" people around your house because my children and I won't be back here! And I'm pretty sure it's safe to say neither will Brooke!" with those words Peyton walks out of the room and out of Haley's house slamming the door behind her. She walks to the car and gets in. Sawyer is crying. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Peyton asks

"You're going to leave me with Aunt Haley now and you're mad at me!" Sawyer says crying harder

Peyton turns around and looks at Sawyer "I am not going to leave you with Aunt Haley! You will always go with me no matter what! I was sick for a little while but I'm fine now sweetheart! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you! And I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm mad at your Aunt Haley!"

Sawyer sniffles "Ok mommy" she says starting to calm down

Brooke looks at Peyton "So I suppose you're going to leave me aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton snaps

"Well Haley didn't take it that well and she called us immoral"

"Who fucking cares!" Peyton says "Fuck her!"

Brooke looks at her "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Peyton says "Now let's go home"

Peyton starts the car and they head home. No one says another word. All Brooke could think about was the impact Haley's reaction was going to have on their relationship and she was sad that it was over before it really began because she knew Peyton and she knew she wouldn't be ok with all of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Peyton gets out of the car slamming the door. Brooke gets out with a sigh. Peyton gets Lucas out of the car and grabs his diaper bag. She heads towards the house. Brooke gets Sawyer out and follows her. They enter the house and Peyton puts Luke in his swing and then walks into the kitchen. She starts slamming the cupboard doors. Brooke signs again and follows her into the kitchen and sighs.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No!" Peyton says

"I don't think our cupboards can handle your argument with Haley"

"Don't mention that bitch's name in our house!"

"Peyton" Brooke says carefully "She has a right to her feelings"

Peyton turns and glares at her "You're right Brooke" she hisses "She has a right to her feelings but to treat us like we are dirty people doing something wrong is not right! She's our friend and she should have been a little more tactful!"

"It was kind of a surprise"

"Are you defending her?" Peyton snaps

Brooke decided she should shut up "No, not at all"

"Sure sounds like you were!"

"I'm not!" Brooke says "What are you looking for?"

Peyton looks at her confused "What do you mean?'

"Well you're in the kitchen opening the cupboard doors and then slamming them so I'm assuming you're looking for something"

"I'm going to get Luke a bottle"

"Oh" Brooke says softly

Sawyer walks into the kitchen "Mommy, I'm hungry"

Peyton looks at her "I'm sorry honey." She says walking over and picking her up "We left before you got to eat your dinner"

Sawyer shakes her head yes.

"How about I order a pizza and then you hop into the bath while we wait for it?" Brooke says

Sawyer laughs "I already had a bath today, silly"

"Well you were in the chlorine and it could turn your pretty blonde hair green"

"Yucky!" Sawyer says making both Peyton and Brooke laugh

"So do you want pizza?" Brooke asks

"Not really" Sawyer says "Did you see the burgers Uncle Nathan made?"

Peyton laughs "Do you want a hamburger, baby?"

Sawyer shakes her head.

"Ok, then" Peyton says "Why don't we go rinse all that chlorine out of your hair and then go out to eat"

Brooke looks at Peyton "You want to go out?"

"Do you want to make burgers?" Peyton asks

"Not really" Brooke says "But we could eat something else"

"Yeah, we could but I think Sawyer's had a pretty rough night so if she wants a burger I think she should have one"

Brooke smiles "Ok, then" she says "We'll go out"

Peyton picks Sawyer up and heads out of the kitchen. After about 15 minutes they return and are ready to go. Brooke is sitting on the couch feeding Luke a bottle.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asks smiling at Brooke

"Probably should just change little man before we go"

"I can do it" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke says "But I don't mind" she adds getting up

Brooke quickly changes Luke and then they all get ready to leave the house. Peyton opens the door to see Nathan standing there with his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Nathan!" Peyton says in surprise "What are you doing here?'

Nathan sighs "I brought you guys some dinner"

"Why?" Peyton says

"Because Sawyer loves my burgers and you were rudely kicked out of my house"

"Thanks, Uncle Nate!" Sawyer says smiling and running to give him a hug

Nathan bends down and picks the little girl up "You're welcome munchkin" he says smiling "May I?" he says holding up the bag and motioning to the kitchen

"Sure" Peyton says stepping to the side

Nathan carries Sawyer into the kitchen and Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Ok, what's wrong I know that look" Peyton says

"Nothing" Brooke says turning and walking away

Peyton sighs and closes the front door. She then walks into the kitchen where everyone is. Nathan is cutting a burger into quarters for Sawyer and Brooke is sitting at the table holding Sawyer.

"Does Haley know you're here?" Peyton asks

"She left the house" Nathan says "So once I got Jamie taken care of I wrapped up your dinner and brought it over"

"That was really nice of you" Brooke says "We were just getting ready to go out"

"Well now you don't have too"

"Excuse me but Luke needs to go to bed" Peyton says walking over and picking the baby up from Brooke and starts to walk out of the room. Nathan catches her arm before she can leave all the way.

"You were just going out" Nathan says "He doesn't need to go to bed yet. We need to talk."

Peyton sighs "About what?"

Nathan gives Peyton a look "Seriously?" he says "Did you really just ask me about what?"

Brooke laughs a little

"Listen" Nathan says "I don't know how I feel about all of this but you two are my best friends and I'm not going to turn my back on you"

Peyton smiles and so does Brooke.

"Thanks, Nate" Brooke says

"And I know that Haley was harsh but I hope you won't make any lifelong decisions right now about your friendship with her" he says hesitantly "We're all we have… each other"

"Nathan" Brooke says sighing "She was totally out of line. I realize this situation is a total shock to everyone but she didn't need to treat us like that"

"I know" Nathan says "I'm sorry she treated you like that"

"Listen Nate" Peyton says "We didn't expect this to happen and we didn't expect you guys to accept it with open arms but we all accepted Haley into our group with time and we weren't judgmental either. What she did tonight was unforgivable and I'm not sure things will ever be the same again"

Nathan sighs "I understand that, I do, but she was just surprised and Lucas just died"

"Do you think I just hopped into bed with Brooke?" Peyton says "I weighted the consequences of what this relationship would do to all of us and I went and sat with Lucas and I thought and thought about it and I realized that I have very strong feelings for Brooke and I always have. It's always been Lucas and Brooke in my life. I didn't realize that I love Brooke like I loved Lucas. Lucas and I had two amazing children and we had a great marriage but he's gone and he's not coming back and I'm young and my children are young. We all deserve to be happy and the kids deserve to be raised in a family and Brooke loves us all. You should see her with the kids when you guys aren't around and you should see us together. We're happy. We're in love and it may be a shock and it may take time to get used to but we're together and we're planning to stay together. Anyone that doesn't accept that isn't going to be welcome in our home or around our children"

Brooke looks at Peyton.

"I understand that" Nathan says "Please don't keep my niece and nephew away from me. They're all I have left of my brother"

"You're welcome to see them whenever you want but Haley is not!"

Nathan sighs "Ok" he says "I should probably go"

"Thanks for bring dinner over" Brooke says standing up

"You're welcome"

"Thanks, Uncle Nate!" Sawyer says "it's the best burger ever!"

Nathan smiles "You're welcome baby girl!" he says picking her up "How about Jamie and I pick you up tomorrow and we'll go to the Rivercourt?"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Can I go, mommy?"

"Of course" Peyton says smiling

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Sawyer says

"Bye, munchkin" Nathan says as Brooke walks him to the door.

She returns to see Peyton sitting at the table with Sawyer waiting for her to eat.

"Hungry?" Peyton says smiling

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Well we might as well eat" Peyton says "Nathan does make great burgers"

Brooke walks over and opens the frig grabbing a bottle of wine. She grabs two glasses and sits do. She pours each of them a glass.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "About what?"

"Haley?"

"Nothing" Peyton says

"Peyt" Brooke says softly "We can't just walk away from our friendship"

"We didn't!" Peyton says "She did and I will not kiss her ass and beg her to be our friend"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she says "But I don't want you to resent me…"

Peyton looks at her "I'm not going to resent you"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Peyton says "We're in this together"

"I hope so"

"We are"

"Ok" Brooke replies taking a drink of her wine and then eating her burger.

Peyton takes a bite as well

"Mommy" Sawyer says

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Can we have a sleepover tonight?"

"With who?"

"With us?" Sawyer says "Can we all sleep in Aunt Brooke's big bed?"

"You have to ask Aunt Brooke"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and bats her eyes "Aunt Brooke can we all sleep in your room tonight?"

"I think we could do that!" Brooke says smiling

"Mommy too"

"Mommy too" Brooke replies

"Yeah!" Sawyer shouts "I'm done eating may I go up to my room and start bringing my stuff down?"

"Yes, go ahead" Peyton says

Sawyer gets down from the table and runs up the stairs.

"She's so funny" Brooke says "All this stuff going on around her and she doesn't have a clue or a care in the world. She's just a happy little girl"

"She sure is" Peyton says "And I'm so thankful for that. You know she's been through so much in the last few months and for her to be so happy and adjust to her new life is amazing"

"She's had a lot of support"

Peyton sighs "Not from me. I didn't show her how to handle grief and sorrow" she says pausing and looking Brooke "You did."

Brooke smiles at her and then she looks away. Peyton can tell something's wrong.

"What's up?"

Brooke sighs "I'm just thinking about what you said to Nathan"

"Oh" Peyton says confused "I meant every word of it"

"Did you?" Brooke says

"Of course" Peyton answers a little harshly

"Peyton" Brooke sighs "You said to Nathan that if people didn't accept us they wouldn't been allowed around our children"

Peyton looked at Brooke "That wasn't ok?"

"You realized you said that?"

"Yes" Peyton answers

"Peyt" Brooke sighs "That's a big decision"

"No, it's not, Brooke. You delivered Luke, you took care of them when I couldn't and you're still taking care of them. They're our children weather this goes anywhere or not. You will always be their other parent. You've earned that right"

Brooke smiles from ear to ear and then gets up and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Peyton replies "Now let's finish eating because you know Sawyer's going to sucker us into watching a movie and it's already getting late"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

Brooke and Peyton eat their dinner together in silence. Across town Haley is sitting at Lucas' grave tears running down her face. Nathan pulls up and gets out of the car. He walks over and sits down next to Haley.

"Hey" he says softly

"Hey" she replies

"It's getting kind of late" Nathan says wrapping his arm around her

Haley leans into him "I know" she says "I just wanted to sit here with him a little longer"

"He's not coming back Hales"

"I know"

"She has a right to move on"

"No, she doesn't" Haley replies "Not yet, not with a woman, what would Lucas think about this? His wife a lesbian and his children being raised by lesbians"

"We'll never know" Nathan says

"He wouldn't approve. I know Luke" she sighs "He wouldn't approve"

"Peyton is the love of his life and he isn't here to make her happy anymore don't you think he'd want her to find someone to make her happy? Someone for her to love and help her with the kids?"

"I think he'd want her to be happy but not with another woman"

"She isn't with any other women, Hales, she's with Brooke"

"It doesn't matter" Haley sighs "I can't accept it, I won't accept it. It's wrong for them to be together"

"Why is it wrong?" Nathan says

"Because…" Haley stops

"Because they're two women?" Nathan finishes for her "I never thought you'd be like that Haley! Judgmental"

"It's how I feel"

"Your feelings will keep you from seeing your best friend's children growing up. Is that what you want?"

"No" Haley says "That's why I'm going to call protective services on Peyton and take the children away from her"

Nathan looks at her "Are you insane?" He yells "They have been through hell and back and there's no way you're going to take them away from their mother, the one consistent person in their lives"

"She's been gone and they'll be fine without her. Lucas wouldn't want his children raised by them"

"You're wrong, Hales" Nathan replies "He would want Brooke to help Peyton. He would want her to turn to her best friend. You're out of line and I will not stand by and watch you tear Peyton's life apart. It's her life and you need to accept it or not be a part of it."

Haley glares at Nathan "Are you seriously taking their side?"

"No" Nathan says "I'm taking Sawyer's side. Luke may be too young to understand what's going on but Sawyer does and there is no way in hell I'm going to sit back and watch you take my niece away from her mother or cause any trouble for them. You can feel however you want about Brooke and Peyton being together but you will leave them alone"

"Or what?" Haley says vindictively

"Or you'll be very lonely living by yourself because Jamie isn't going to support you taking Sawyer from Peyton and I sure and the hell am not going to support you so you decide is it really worth losing your family over?"

Haley looks away from Nathan "Go home, Nathan!" she hollers "Just go home!"

Nathan doesn't say another word. He just gets up and walks to his car and leaves Haley sitting there. He drives home and walks into the house. Jamie is playing his PlayStation 3.

"Hey" Nathan says walking in

"Hey dad!" Jamie says "Was Sawyer happy to get the burger?"

"Yeah she was very excited!"

"That's good"

Nathan sighs "So" he says

Jamie pauses his game and looks at Nathan.

"What's up, dad?"

"Do you have anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No" Jamie says looking at his dad funny

"Not even about Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton?"

"No" Jamie says

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Um… ok" Nathan says

Jamie looks at Nathan "Can I go back to my game?"

"Sure" Nathan says standing up and rubbing Jamie's head and walking into the kitchen and opening a beer. The back door opens and he turns around. "Hey" he says to Haley

"Where's Jamie?"

"Playing video games"

"Oh"

"Want one?" Nathan says holding a beer out to Haley

Haley takes it and sits down at the bar. "Thanks"

"Yep" Nathan says opening another one

"Did you talk to him about Brooke and Peyton?"

"Tried to but he didn't seem to be interested in it"

"I'll talk to him later"

"Fine"

"Thanks for cleaning up"

"No problem"

"I feel bad that Sawyer didn't get to eat. She was so excited about your hamburgers"

"I know" Nathan says "That's why I took dinner over to them"

"What?" Haley says with hatred in her eyes

"Listen" Nathan says "Those are my niece and nephew and I will not cut them out of my life. Peyton and Brooke are my oldest friends and I will not turn my back on them"

"I'm going to bed!" Haley says picking up her beer and standing up. "You might as well get used to sleeping in the guest room"

"Fine with me" Nathan says "I had no intention sleeping next to you tonight anyway"

Haley stomps out of the room and heads upstairs. Nathan walks back into the family room where Jamie is stilling playing video games.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She's mad at me"

"oh" Jamie says "Want to play?"

"Why not" Nathan says

Jamie and Nathan start to play a new game while Haley is fuming upstairs.

Across town Brooke is setting up her bed for a sleepover. Sawyer comes running in. She's wearing her purple pajamas that Brooke bought her.

"Where's your mommy?"

"She's putting Luke to bed"

"Alright then" Brooke says "I'm going to go put my pajamas on"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling and climbing onto her Aunt's bed

After a few minutes Brooke walks back into the room in her boy shorts and tank top. It was a hot night and the breeze from the ocean was nice but it was still hot.

"I'm tired" Brooke says yawning

"I'm not" Sawyer says smiling "Can we watch a movie?"

"We'll see what your mommy says"

"Oh ok" Sawyer sighs

Peyton walks in. She is wearing the shortest shorts Brooke has ever seen. She also has a tight tank top on.

"It's so hot" Peyton says

"I have the fans going in here" Brooke says "And we could open the deck doors because there's a nice breeze"

"Sounds good" Peyton says walking over and opening the doors "It feels nice out here"

Sawyer's eyes get really big "Aunt Brooke do you have sleeping bags?"

"Yes, why?" Brooke asks confused

Peyton smiles at Sawyer. She knows what she's thinking.

"Because in New Zealand when it was hot out we would sleep out on the deck under the stars."

Brooke gave her a funny look "You want to sleep outside?"

Sawyer's eyes became the size of saucers "Yes!" she replies "We'd have so much fun"

"What about the bugs?"

Sawyer frowned "I don't know daddy always got rid of the bugs"

Peyton laughs "We had a screened in deck"

"Oh" Brooke says smiling "Sawyer, sweetheart, we don't have one of those"

Sawyer frowned "oh" she says with a sad voice

"You know what, baby girl" Peyton says "I bet if we use bug spray on the sleeping bags and ourselves we'd be just fine sleeping outside tonight"

Sawyer smiles "Really mommy?"

"Really" Peyton says "And Aunt Brooke can stay in the house to take care of Luke"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

Brooke pouted "Why can I sleep outside too?"

Sawyer turns and looks at her "The bugs, Aunt Brooke"

Brooke and Peyton both start laughing and the Brooke jumped up.

"I have a tent!"

"What?" Peyton says

"I have a screen tent that I've used on the beach for parties and stuff. I bet it would fit on the deck"

"Then we can all sleep outside!" Sawyer says

Peyton looks at Brooke "That would take a lot of work, Brooke"

"It's ok" She says "Come on"

Peyton and Brooke went up into the attic. They found the sleeping bags and the tent. They hauled it all downstairs and outside onto the deck. The women set everything down and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"It's hotter than hell and you want to set up a screen tent so we can sleep outside?"

Brooke smiles "I want to make Sawyer happy"

"I think she's very happy just being here"

"She's had a rough day and she wants to sleep outside. Plus it's a pop up!" Brooke says smiling "It only takes seconds to set up"

Peyton walks over and grabs Brooke's face. She kisses her hard on her mouth only pulling away for air.

"Wow" Brooke says

"You are amazing, Brooke Davis"

Brooke smiles at her "I think you're pretty amazing yourself"

"Well we better get this tent up" Peyton says smiling

The two of them set up the tent on the deck and then lay out the sleeping bags. Brooke looks at Sawyer sitting in the doorway watching them set everything up.

"Hey munchkin how are we going to watch our movie?"

Sawyer thought for a minute "I don't know"

Peyton laughs "Baby, you can't have it all!"

"Why not?" Sawyer says very seriously

Brooke bursts out laughing. "That's my girl!" she says

Peyton looks at Brooke "Don't encourage her"

Brooke sighs "We can just put the TV in the doorway so we can watch the movie"

Peyton looks at her like she's crazy "What?"

"The TV is on a cart with wheels we can just pull it out here"

"Are you insane?"

"No" Brooke says "Just trying to make this the best night ever! Come on, Sawyer let's go make popcorn"

Peyton just shakes her head. She really was falling madly in love with that woman. After a few minutes Brooke and Sawyer return with popcorn and other snacks. Peyton had pulled the TV out to onto the deck and was laying out the sleeping bags.

"See I knew you'd be able to get it out here" Brooke says smiling

"It wasn't easy" Peyton says

"Oh I'm so sorry" Brooke says with a cute little look on her face "Do you have Luke's monitor?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I was thinking about going and getting him though because it's so hot up there"

"It's about 20 degrees cooler out here" Brooke says "It feels really nice"

"It does" Sawyer says "And I bet Luke would like to sleep outside with us"

"I'll set up the playpen if you'd like" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says as she walks into the house.

Brooke takes the playpen and puts it in the corner of the tent. She then goes into her room and pulls the mattress off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asks with huge eyes

"I think we'll be more comfortable on this mattress, don't you?"

"I think you're silly!" Sawyer says laughing

Brooke sets the sleeping bags up on the mattress and Peyton returns with Luke who is still asleep.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" She asks

"Aunt Brooke thinks we needed a mattress"

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton says "This is turning into a fiasco"

"Oh you're loving it!" Brooke says

Peyton smiles.

"I think we're all ready now" Brooke says

"I hope so" Sawyer replies "I'm tired"

Peyton laughs a little and walks into the tent laying Luke in the playpen. He squeaks a little but stays sleeping.

"So what are we going to watch?" Brooke asks

"Finding Nemo!" Sawyer says smiling

"Finding Nemo it is" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "It's still kind of warm for sleeping bags." She says "Since you've got your mattress out here we might as well sleep under the covers"

"I'll roll the bedspread down" Brooke replies "And we can just use the sheet at first"

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton adds smiling

Brooke and Sawyer settle onto the mattress while Peyton closes the house door and then zips the tent door down. She checks an Luke and then settles in with them.

"I'm calling tomorrow to get a section of the deck screened in"

"You're insane" Peyton says

"No, I'm not" Brooke replies "If this is something that Sawyer enjoys I want her to be able to do it all the time"

"Shh…" Sawyer says "I can't hear the movie"

Peyton and Brooke laugh. The three snuggle in and watch the movie. After about twenty minutes Sawyer is sound to sleep.

"Thank you for doing all of this for Sawyer" Peyton says

"I love her, Peyton" Brooke says "I'd do anything to make her happy and comfortable. Plus this is fun"

"Yeah, it is" Peyton says

Brooke sighs and Peyton smiles at her.

"I'm tired" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton replies "It's been a long day"

"That it has"

"I'm glad we're here, Brooke"

"I'm glad you're here too" Brooke replies with a smile

Peyton gets up and checks on Luke. He's sound to sleep and she smiles as she turns to head back to the mattress. She looks at the mattress where Sawyer had rolled to the edge when she got up.

Brooke laughs a little "it looks like you're going to have to sleep in the middle now"

Peyton smiles "It's hot!" she says in a whiny voice "I don't want to be squished in the middle"

"Oh lay down and stop your whining!" Brooke says

Peyton climbs in between Sawyer and Brooke. None of them had covers on. Peyton sighs and dozes off to sleep. Brooke leans up on her elbow and looks at her. She leans down and kisses her softly on the head before settling back in to fall asleep.

A few hours later Brooke wakes up shivering. The temperature had dropped and a cold summer breeze was blowing through the tent. She gets up and walks over to the playpen that Luke was in. She covers him up placing a small kiss on his forehead. She then covers up Sawyer with her special blanket. She smiles at the way Sawyer is snuggled into Peyton and Peyton has her arms wrapped around her. She loves those two girls so much. After making sure everyone is covered up she climbs back into the makeshift bed. As she settles in Peyton wakes up and looks at her.

"Hey" she says

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "I didn't mean to wake you. It just got really cold"

"Thanks for taking care of us"

"No problem"

Peyton looks down at Sawyer "Look at my baby girl"

"She's so sweet"

"She sure is" Peyton says "They're my life. I'm so glad I have them"

Brooke smiles not saying anything.

"I'm glad I have you too"

"Are you sure you're up for a relationship with me?"

Peyton smiles "Of course"

"Good" Brooke says leaning over and kissing her "I'm not really tired now"

"Me either" Peyton says "Want to watch a movie?"

"Won't that wake Sawyer?"

"Nah" Peyton says "She a good sleeper"

"Ok" Brooke says getting up and going into the house. She returns with a movie. She puts it in and lays back down. Peyton wiggles from under Sawyer and lays her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke's heart starts racing.

Peyton laughs "Settle down nothing exciting is going to happen with the kids here"

"I know" Brooke says "But being this close to you after all this time…"

Peyton looks up at her and kisses her softly. The two lay there watching the movie falling back to sleep in each other's arms. The turmoil of the day forgotten because all that matters was that moment and the two of them being together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How dare they think this is ok?" Haley yells as she makes breakfast

Jamie looks at her "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing!" She hisses

"Why are you so upset?"

"Your aunts!"

"What about them?"

"Nothing!" Nathan says from the door way "Go get your basketball we're heading to the Rivercourt"

Jamie gets up and heads out of the room.

"I'm making him breakfast" Haley snaps

"That's nice" Nathan says "We're going to the Rivercourt"

"Are you going to see them?"

"What if I am?" Nathan says

"You are unbelievable!"

"No, you are" Nathan says "How can you stand in the way of their happiness?"

"Easily!" Haley says

"Whatever" Nathan says shaking his head and walking out of the room to the door where Jamie is standing. "Come on, little man let's go"

Nathan and Jamie walk out of the house and Haley picks up the pan she was cooking in and throws it across the room.

"Well Nathan may not support me but I know who will!" She says picking up the phone and making a call.

Outside Nathan and Jamie are walking to Peyton and Brooke's house.

"Why is mom so upset?" Jamie asks

"Because she doesn't agree with what your aunts are doing"

"What are they doing?"

Nathan sighs "dating"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Some people don't think two girls or two boys should date each other"

Jamie thinks about it for a minute "If they are happy then I guess it doesn't matter"

"That's how I see it" Nathan says

"But mom doesn't?"

"No, she upset because she thinks Peyton is dishonoring your Uncle Lucas"

"But he's gone" Jamie says

Nathan sighs "I know, buddy, but he just died a little while ago"

Jamie sighs "I think Uncle Lucas would want Aunt Peyton to be happy"

"Yeah I think so too" Nathan says

The two continue to walk to Peyton and Brooke's to get Sawyer.

At Peyton and Brooke's house Sawyer was sitting on the end of the mattress looking at her mom and Aunt curled up in each other's arms. She wiggles a little trying to wake them up. When that doesn't work she grabs onto Peyton's foot and shakes her.

"Huh?" Peyton says jumping up

"Morning mommy" Sawyer says smiling

"Hi baby" Peyton says groggily rubbing her eyes

"You and Aunt Brooke snore" she says laughing

Peyton laughs a little "Shh baby come on let's let Aunt Brooke sleep"

"I'm awake" Brooke moans from her spot on the mattress

"Good morning, Aunt Brooke! Sawyer says in a sing song voice

"Come here!" Brooke says sitting up

Sawyer crawls down between Peyton and Brooke.

"So you think it's funny that we snore do you?" Brooke asks

"Yes" Sawyer says giggling

"Well I'll give you something to giggle about!" Brooke says grabbing Sawyer and tickling her

Sawyer laughs and laughs and laughs

"Stop, Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer screams

Peyton starts laughing

"I'm going to pee my pants, Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer screams

Brooke stops tickling her and starts laughing herself

Sawyer crawls over to Peyton "Protect me, mommy!" she says

Peyton wraps her arms around her and hugs her tight "You're safe!"

Brooke laughs and so does Peyton. Sawyer hugs Peyton and then she looks at her with a serious look on her face.

"Mommy" She says "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, princess"

"How come Aunt Haley got so mad at you and Aunt Brooke last night when I told you two kissed?"

Peyton sighs and looks at Brooke

"I don't know how to explain this all to you" Peyton says "Aunt Haley is upset with us because she doesn't think Aunt Brooke and I should be together"

Sawyer looks at her confused "Why is that, mommy?"

"Because she thinks it's too soon after your daddy died for mommy to be dating someone else"

Sawyer thinks for a moment then she looks at her mom "But Aunt Brooke makes you smile again"

Brooke smiles at the little girl's words

"I know princess"

"Doesn't Aunt Haley want you to smile again and be happy?"

"I don't know" Peyton sighs "But you don't need to worry about it, ok?"

Sawyer smiles a small smile "Ok" she says "But I want you to be happy and I want you to smile all the time again!"

"Me too" Peyton says hugging Sawyer tight

"Are we mad at Aunt Haley?" Sawyer asks

Brooke looks at Peyton

"You are too little to be mad at anyone" Peyton sighs

"I don't think I am" Sawyer says "I think you're mad at Aunt Haley so I'm going to be mad at her too"

Brooke laughs "Your mother's right, little miss, you're too little to be mad at anyone!"

Sawyer sighs "Fine!" she says scrunching up her nose making both Peyton and Brooke laugh

"Get over here and give me a hug" Brooke says

Sawyer crawls over and gives Brooke a hug and Brooke hugs her tightly

"Now, isn't Uncle Nathan and Jamie coming to get you to go play basketball?"

"Oh yeah!" Sawyer says jumping up "I need to go and get ready"

Peyton and Brooke laugh again as Sawyer runs out of the room

"That kid cracks me up" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton "Good morning, by the way"

"Good morning" Peyton says "And she's a barrel of laughs"

Brooke looks around "We a mess to clean up"

"Yep" Peyton says "You got a little crazy last night"

"Me?" Brooke says innocently

Peyton laughs "You're so cute!"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

"Come on. Let's get this place cleaned up"

The two stand up and the doorbell rings. They hear Sawyer running down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" She yells

"Ask who it is!" Brooke yells

"I will!"

"I'll go out there" Peyton says "Will you check on Luke?"

"Sure" Brooke says as Peyton walks out of the room

"Hey" Peyton says to Nathan and Jamie who are standing in the living room

"Hi Aunt Peyton" Jamie says

"Mommy, I'm ready to go"

"I see that" Peyton says "But I need Uncle Nathan's help"

Sawyer frowns "For what?"

"To put Aunt Brooke's room back together"

Nathan looks at her funny

"Oh just come on"

Nathan just follows Peyton into the bedroom. He looks out the door.

"What in the world happened here?"

"We camped outside" Sawyer says from behind him "because it was too hot in our house"

"How about invest in an air conditioner?" Nathan asks

"It doesn't work" Brooke answers walking in carrying Luke

"Call someone to fix it" Nathan says with a duh tone

"He had fun" Peyton says "But that mattress is heavy so…"

"So" Nathan says looking at them

Peyton and Brooke both bat their eyes at him

Nathan sighs "Fine, come on, Jamie, you can help me"

The boys carry the mattress and put it back on the bed.

"Thanks!" Peyton says hugging Nathan

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He says "Let's get out of here kids before they have us doing other work"

Brooke and Peyton laugh and Nathan rolls his eyes

"I wasn't kidding"

"Oh we know" Brooke says

They all walk out of the room and into the living room.

"Hey, munchkin, come give me a hug" Peyton says as Sawyer's half way to the door

Sawyer runs over and gives her mom and hug and then her Aunt Brooke.

"Bye" she says softly "I'll see you later alligator"

"After while crocodile!" Peyton says back to her.

The three walk out of the house and Peyton sighs.

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"I know" Brooke says "But I don't think Nathan would go against your wishes"

"I hope so" Peyton replies walking over "Come here little man" she adds taking Luke from Brooke

"He's getting so big" Brooke says

"I know" Peyton replies kissing him softly "How about you swing while we clean up?"

Peyton and Brooke walk into Brooke's room and puts Luke in his swing. They took everything down and put it away. When they were done Peyton takes Luke out of his swing and they head into the living room.

"It's going to be hot again today" Brooke says

"Yeah" Peyton says "But it will be fine"

"Maybe we should get the AC fixed" Brooke sighs "I don't want the kids overheating"

"We can call someone"

"Yeah, maybe we should, but who?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "Yellow pages?"

Brooke laughs "How about we go swimming first?"

"Sounds good to me"

The two girls spent the morning swimming in the ocean. Luke smiled and laughed as they played. They didn't realize the time until Sawyer came running onto the beach.

"Mommy!" She screams

"Hey baby girl" Peyton says from the water

"I want to go swimming!"

"Ok" Peyton says "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" She says

Peyton laughs "Ok, Luke needs to eat too so we'll get out, have some lunch and then I'll put Luke down for a nap and bring you back out to go swimming"

"Thanks, mommy!" Sawyer says smiling

Peyton walks up on the beach and wraps herself in a towel. Brooke comes out behind her and hands her Luke. She wraps him in a towel as well. They all head towards the house. Nathan and Jamie were sitting in the kitchen eating popsicles.

"What's for lunch?" Jamie says with a huge smile on his face

"Whatever your mom is making you" Brooke says smiling

"Dad said we're not going home and it's your fault so we're eating here"

"Nice" Peyton says "What do you guys want?"

"Sandwiches?" Jamie asks

"I was thinking something on the grill" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Especially, since the grill master is here"

"I gotta make my own lunch?" Nathan replies in a whiny voice

"Well you are the grill master"

Nathan rolls his eyes "What am I making?"

Brooke walks over to the fridge "We have steaks, chicken, hot dogs, burger, pork chops"

"Steaks!" Jamie says "That sounds good"

Peyton smiles "Steaks sounds good to me. I can make my famous potatoes and a salad. We also have corn"

"That sounds yummy!" Sawyer says

Brooke sighs "Um is Haley going to be mad if you eat here?"

"Well she threw breakfast at me this morning and she knew we were heading this way so I'm assuming dinner won't be waiting on the table. I'm hungry because we didn't have lunch so I guess it doesn't really matter" Nathan says

"Ok" Brooke says "I just don't want to cause anymore problems…"

"Don't worry about me" Nathan sighs "I can handle Haley"

"Me too" Jamie says "If it means we're having steak dinner!"

Everyone laughs at that.

"Well how about steak lunch" Brooke says smiling

"Sounds good!" Jamie says "Can we go out on the beach and play while you guys are cooking?"

"Yes, just stay away from the water" Brooke says

"Thanks" Jamie says running out of the house followed by Sawyer

I'm going to go put some dry clothes on and give Luke a bottle. Then I'll be down"

"Sounds good" Peyton walks away leaving Nathan and Brooke in the kitchen

"I'll be right back, just need to get dry"

"Ok" Nathan says getting off the stool and opening the fridge. He gets the steaks out. Brooke returns while he is marinating the steaks.

Nathan sighs "Do you think you can work on her?"

"Do you think you can work on her?"

"I don't know" Nathan answers honestly "She's really being weird about all of this"

"I know" Brooke says "I understand that this is difficult but couldn't she have tried to listen to us and understand where we're coming from?"

"I wish she should have just taken some time to digest all of it before lashing out at Peyton"

"Me too" Brooke answers "Peyton's really upset about all of it and I don't know if I can ever get her to give Haley a chance again"

"How did this happen?"

Brooke laughs a little "I've been in love with Peyton for a long time. She was in love with Lucas. I wanted her to be happy so I never told her. Lucas is gone and it just sort of happened"

"There's a lot at stake here" Nathan says

"I know" Brooke says "We both know"

"You two looked so happy when we got here earlier"

"We are" Brooke says

"I'll work on Haley"

"And I'll try with Peyton"

"That's all we can do" Nathan sighs "I'm going to go throw these on the grill" he adds walking out of the house.

Peyton walks into the kitchen and smiles at Brooke.

"Little man sleeping?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton answers "He fell asleep eating his bottle"

"Aw that's so cute"

"He's such a sweet baby"

"That he is"

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"Working on a salad"

"Great"

"I thought I'd make the tomatoes and cucumber salad with the cheese and oil and vinegar"

"Oh my favorite!"

"I know" Brooke says with a wink

Peyton walks over and wraps her arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke turns to look at her.

"You're a beautiful woman, Brooke Davis" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face

"And so are you, Peyton Scott"

Peyton leans in and Brooke reaches up so their lips connect. They kiss passionately and are oblivious to the world around them.

Nathan walks in clearing his throat to break the two girls up. They jump and pull apart.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that" He says

Brooke laughs "You mean because you won't have anywhere to take care of yourself while you're watching?"

"Brooke!" Peyton says hitting her

Nathan laughs lightly and his cell phone starts ringing. He looks at it.

"Ug!" He says slowly putting it back in his pocket

"Haley?" Peyton asks

"Yeah, she's pretty pissed off at me"

"Hum" Peyton says "Well maybe she shouldn't have been so judgmental"

"Now Peyton" Brooke says "She has a right to her feelings and we just need to give her time"

"Oh here we go again"

"Anyway…" Nathan says "Did you say something about corn?"

"Yes, I did" Peyton answers

"Well I can grill them"

"Ok, great" Brooke says "I'll wrap them in aluminum foil"

Brooke works quickly and then hands the corn to Nathan. Peyton dresses her potatoes and puts them in the oven. She notices some strawberries in the fridge.

"I think I'll whip up some strawberry shortcake" she says smiling

"I love that!" Brooke says

"I know" They both laugh again and are interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Brooke asks looking at Peyton who shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll go get it" Peyton says walking towards the door.

Peyton reaches the door and opens it. She looks at the woman standing there and slams the door in her face. Peyton walks back into the kitchen as the doorbell is ringing.

"I thought you were going to get it?" Brooke says looking at her confused

"I'm not getting it!" Peyton says in a very bitchy tone

"Um" Brooke says "Who's at the door?"

"She devil!"

"Peyton!" Brooke says "Haley's at the door?"

"Yep and I shut it in her face"

"Peyton!" Brooke says again walking towards the door and opening it. "Haley, I'm so sorry about that"

"She is such a bitch!" Haley screams into the house

Peyton comes out of the kitchen "Could you shut your pie hole? My son is sleeping!"

"Peyton!" Brooke snaps

"Oh don't you Peyton me! What in the hell do you want?"

"I'm looking for my husband and son?"

"They're outside" Brooke says

"You can walk around the house to see them" Peyton says "It's a public beach but this is my house so get out!"

Brooke looks at Peyton stunned "Nathan's on the deck"

Haley walks towards the back door and Peyton looks at Brooke and turns to walk away. Brooke sighs. Haley walks outside.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Haley snaps at Nathan

"Because I really don't want to fight with you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you and Jamie"

"Well if you knew where we were you really didn't need to look for us"

"Jamie needs to come home!"

"He's playing with Sawyer so I'll bring him home after we eat"

"Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley yells "You get your ass out of this house right now and come home!"

Nathan looks at her "The last time I check you were my wife not my mother"

Haley was furious at the way he was talking to her "Jamie!" She yells and Jamie turns and comes running up to the house. "We're going home!"

Jamie looks at her "But we're going to have steaks and I'm playing with Sawyer"

"Now!" Haley says

Jamie looks at Nathan "Go play" Nathan says

"You must want to be a divorced man!"

"Well you must want to be a divorced woman!"

Haley turns and walks back into the house she looks around.

"Where is she?"

"She's locked in her bedroom because now she's mad at me"

Haley goes down the hallway and starts pounding on Peyton's bedroom door.

"Open this damn door right now!"

Peyton doesn't answer

"Peyton, now!" Haley shouts

Peyton opens the door and looks coldly at Haley "What?"

"Are you happy?" she says slapping Peyton across the face

Peyton grabs her face stunned "What the hell is the matter with you?" Peyton asks

"You turned my son and my husband against me you bitch" Haley says raising her hand to strike Peyton again.

Her hand is stopped midair by Brooke grabbing it.

"Haley" Brooke says in the calmest voice possible "You need to get out of our house right now and I suggest that you do not come back until you have gotten control over your emotions"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You need to leave right now" Brooke says dropping Haley's hand

Haley walks out and sits on the couch. Brooke follows her and is stunned by the fact that she is sitting in their living room. Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke knows Peyton doesn't want any drama around the kids. Not after the other night. Nathan walks in.

"Haley, what are you doing?"

Haley doesn't say anything. She just sits there. Nathan shakes his head. He doesn't understand why his wife is acting like this.

"Haley, you need to leave right now!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Jamie!"

"Well Jamie wants to stay for dinner and I will bring him home after"

"Don't bother!" she snaps "You can just stay here!"

"Fine" Nathan says

Haley gets up and walks out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that" Nathan says

"We're sorry for causing you all these trouble" Peyton says walking over and hugging him

"It's ok" Nathan says "We'll figure it all when everything settles down"

Peyton turns to walk away and Brooke grabs her arm "Hey" she says and Peyton just looks at her "Peyt, talk to me"

Peyton just pulls her arm away and walks down the hallway back to her room

"You'll work it all out too" Nathan says hugging Brooke

Haley drives home in a rage of anger. She couldn't believe that Nathan would side with them and she couldn't believe that Peyton and Brooke weren't backing down. She was going to bring an end to all of this! There was no way her best friend's wife was going to raise his children with another woman… no way!

Haley pulls into the drive way and walks into her house slamming the door behind her. She walks into the living room surprised to see someone sitting there. A smile fills her face.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"I got here as soon as I could" The person tells her "Let's get a cup of coffee and you can fill me in"

Haley and the mystery guest walk into kitchen and Haley starts making a pot of coffee. She knows now that everything will be ok. The two of them will fix this problem and take care of Lucas' children. Nothing will be able to stop her now!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So what is going on with Peyton and the kids?" Karen asks taking a sip of her coffee "You call me and tell me to come here right away that something was wrong and that was it"

Haley takes a sip of her coffee "Peyton's seeing someone"

Karen looks at her "You needed me to come here because Peyton is dating?"

"Lucas just died"

"I realize that but Peyton has been through a lot in her life and the fact that she's able to move on is a good thing. Those kids need her if seeing someone helps her then good for her."

Haley can't believe her ears. "What about Lucas, your son?"

"He's gone" Karen says with a sigh "He's not coming back. He'd want Peyton to be happy"

Haley was getting mad "Would he want her to be happy with another woman?"

Karen looks at her in shock "What?"

"Peyton is with Brooke!" Haley shouts out

Karen's mouth drops and she sits for a minute processing what Haley just said.

"You're telling me that Peyton is dating Brooke?"

"Yes" Haley says "It's that horrible? How could she do that? It's wrong and Lucas wouldn't approve of his children be raised by two women!"

Karen's mouth turns into a smile "So Brooke and Peyton are finally together, huh?"

"What?" Haley says "It's wrong!"

Karen sighs "Haley" she says softly "Brooke and Peyton have been friends for years. They have been there for each other for everything. They have always had feelings for each other and the only thing that stood between them was Peyton's love for Lucas. Lucas knew there was more to Peyton and Brooke than just a friendship but he also knew that Peyton loved him with all of her heart. I don't think he'd be upset at all. In fact, I know he wouldn't. He'd want Brooke to help Peyton and he'd want Peyton to be happy. If being with Brooke makes her happy then he'd be fine with it"

"I can't believe you!" Haley yells "This is wrong on so many levels and everyone supporting it's just disrespectful to Lucas!"

Karen sighs "I'm sorry you feel that way but you're going to be very lonely if you don't accept what's going on"

"Well then I guess I'm going to be alone!"

Karen just shakes her head and stands up. "I'm going to go visit my grandchildren and then I'm going to go home to Lily and Andy. I suggest you find peace with Lucas' death and acceptance for Peyton and Brooke's relationship before you lose everyone you care about"

Haley doesn't say anything and Karen walks out of the house. She gets into the car she rented from the airport and drives to Brooke and Peyton's place. She gets out of the car and goes up to the door. She hears noise coming from the back and she heads out there. Nathan is chasing Sawyer and Jamie around on the beach while Peyton and Brooke are sitting on a blanket laughing. Luke is sitting on Brooke's lap. Karen smiles and heads towards them.

"Well isn't this a sight to see" Karen says smiling

Peyton looks up in surprise "Karen?" she says standing up hugging her "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Haley called me"

"Oh" Peyton says and the smiles drops off her face

"Why the frown?"

"Because I'm sure Haley told you what's going on"

"She did" Karen says

"And I'm sure you're here to talk to me about it"

"I'm not" Karen says

Brooke smiles from the blanket.

"Really?"

Karen laughs a little "Peyton" she says "You have been in love with two people your whole life… my son and Brooke. I'm really not sure who you loved more if either. I think you were with Lucas because it was the right choice. I'm not saying you didn't love him because you did. You loved him with everything you had but you also love Brooke and I would be a horrible person to not want the mother of my grandchildren to be happy. You look happy. In fact, you haven't looks this good since Lucas died."

Peyton hugs Karen again "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Karen says smiling "Now let me see that grandson of mine!" she adds walking over and sitting with Brooke.

Brooke hands Luke to Karen. Jamie, Nathan and Sawyer notice someone sitting with the women and head over to see who it is.

"Grandma!" Sawyer shouts when they get close enough to see who it is. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan sighs "Does my wife have anything to do with you being here?"

Karen smiles "She's just grieving and she doesn't understand how to cope with all of the change"

"And you think we just jumped into this without thinking about it?" Brooke says

"I know you didn't" Karen replies "Neither of you are like that"

"No, we're not" Peyton said "It just happened"

"I realize that but I think you need to help Haley realize that"

"She won't listen" Nathan says "Jamie, take Sawyer and go look for shells in the water"

Jamie knows the grownups want to talk alone so he takes Sawyer's hand and heads to the waterline. They start looking for shells.

"You have to remember that Haley and Lucas grew up together." Karen states "She spent more time at our house then she did her own house. It's like her brother died."

"He was my brother" Nathan says

"I know but you have to admit that out of all of you Haley was the closest to him"

"I'm his wife" Peyton says

"And you grieved and we were all very worried about you and I know you loved him and you did know him better than anyone but Haley had a different relationship with him and she's not coping"

"She's threatened to call child protective services on Peyton"

Karen's face angers "She better not dare to do that! My grandchildren have been through enough! They need their mother and Brooke in their lives. She just needs time to see how happy everyone is and she'll come around. I promise"

No one says anything in response because they don't think she will this time.

Karen kisses Luke's head and hands him back to Brooke "He looks like Lucas did when he was a baby"

"I know" Peyton says smiling

"Promise you'll come and visit me soon" Karen says

"We will" Peyton says "Maybe for winter break"

"I'd like that and Lily would too"

"You know Lucas' was my life" Peyton says

"I know but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to continue living"

Peyton smiles

"I love you sweetheart" Karen says hugging her

"Are you staying a few days?"

"No" Karen says "I was going to because I thought something was seriously wrong but it's not so there's a flight out of New York tonight. I already got a ticket. I just wanted to see everyone"

"We're glad you did" Nathan says hugging the elder woman

"Sawyer" Peyton yells "Come tell grandma good bye"

Sawyer runs over and hugs Karen tightly "I love you" she says smiling

"I love you too baby girl. Come see me soon, ok?"

"We will!" Sawyer says before turning and running back to the water edge

Karen stands and says her good byes and she was gone as fast as she came.

Nathan sighs "You know what?" he says "You guys need a break!"

"Huh?" Brooke asks

"You need a break from here"

The women look at him confused.

"And where should we go?" Peyton asks

"I don't know" Nathan says "But you two need a chance to be together without all of this other shit"

"And who's going to keep the kids?"

"I am" Nathan smiles

"What about Haley?" Peyton asks

"Who cares" Nathan says "She's out of control. Maybe she should go away for a while too"

Nathan looks at them "I'm serious you two should go away"

"I don't know" Peyton says

"Yes, you do" Nathan says "You two are going away tomorrow"

Brooke smiles a little "It might be fun" she says

"I don't know" Peyton repeats

"Sawyer" Nathan yells and the little girl comes running up to her uncle

"What Uncle Nathan?" She says in her sweet voice

"How would you like to go with Jamie and I to Splash Mountain tomorrow?"

Sawyer gets a huge smile on her face "Really?"

"Really!" Nathan says "And we'll spend the night too"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Can I go mommy, please?"

Peyton laughs "How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't" Brooke says

"Yes, baby you can go"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says turning to look at Jamie "We're going to Splash Mountain!"

Jamie runs up "We are?"

"Yep, tomorrow" Nathan says

"Cool!" Jamie says

Peyton looks at Brooke "Well it looks like we're going to be alone tomorrow night"

"Not here" Nathan says "You two need to go away"

"I don't know" Peyton says

"There is a bed and breakfast a few miles from Splash Mountain. How about I drop you two off there then we go to the water park and that way if I need you you'll be close?"

Brooke smiles at Peyton "What do you think?"

Peyton sighs "It would be nice to have a night to ourselves"

"I think it's a spa too" Nathan says

"Come on, P" Brooke pleads with her

Peyton pauses for a moment and then she smiles "Ok" she says "I'm in"

"Great!" Brooke says smiling

"We'll have fun" Nathan says "And you two will just be down the road"

"What are you going to tell Haley?" Brooke asks

"Nothing" Nathan says "She won't talk to me and she's mad at Jamie now too so forget it"

"Mom just needs some time so us being away will be a good thing" Jamie says smiling "Plus Splash Mountain is supposed to be so cool"

"I can't wait!" Sawyer says then her tummy grumbles "Mommy, I'm hungry"

Peyton smiles "Then we should probably go inside and get some food"

Sawyer runs and jumps into Peyton's arms "I love you so much mommy!" the little girl says wrapping her arms around Peyton's neck.

"And I love you so much" Peyton says standing up carrying the little girl towards the house. Brooke gets up carrying Luke and Jamie and Nathan pick everything up and head towards the house.

"What does everyone want to eat?"

"Pizza!" Sawyer and Jamie both say at the same time

Peyton and Brooke start to laugh

"You two are so much alike. It's a beautiful day and you want pizza!"

"Pizza's the best food on the planet, Aunt Peyt" Jamie says

"Yeah, mommy, it's the best food on the planet"

Peyton laughs again "ok you two go get changed and we'll order pizza"

Nathan sighs "Can Jamie stay here for a while?"

"Of course" Brooke says looking at Nathan with concern "What's up?"

"I'm going to go home and talk to Haley"

"Oh" Peyton says "Good luck with that"

"Thanks" Nathan says "And I'm going to get our stuff for tomorrow and if it doesn't go well we may be here for a while"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to" Brooke says

"I feel really bad that we've caused this fight between you two" Peyton says

"You didn't cause anything" Nathan says "So don't worry about it!" he adds pulling on his shirt

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Nathan says "I'll be back soon" he adds walking out of the house.

"I wouldn't want to be him right now"

"Me either" Brooke says

"I feel bad that he's been put in the middle of this"

"Me too" Brooke says

Peyton takes a deep breath "Maybe"

Brooke looks at her "Maybe what?"

"Maybe we should try to talk to Haley"

Brooke smiles "that's my girl" she says "I knew you'd come around"

Peyton gives her a dirty look "I'm not coming around. I just feel bad and if she's a bitch I'm walking out"

"She's going to be so you're going to have to just deal with it"

Peyton looks at her "I'm not dealing with anything"

"Fine" Brooke replies "Let me see if Skillz or Mouth can come over and hang out with the kids and then we'll head over"

Peyton just shakes her head and walks away. She goes into her room and changes. She sits on her bed and opens her drawer. She takes out a picture and a smile fills her face. It's of Lucas, Sawyer and her. They were on the Rivercourt the night they came home. She looks at it for a moment.

"I miss you Lucas" she says softly "But I'm happy… I hope you understand"

With that Peyton puts the picture back into the drawer and gets up. She walks out of her room and into the kitchen. Jamie and Sawyer are sitting at the table with Skillz.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Skillz asks smiling

"Not much"

"Mommy, where are you going?" Sawyer asks

"Aunt Brooke and I have to take care of something"

Sawyer looks confused "I have to stay here?"

"Yes, baby girl" Peyton says "But we will be home in a little while and you're going to stay with Jamie and Uncle Skilz and I bet if you ask him nicely he'll take you to the Rivercourt"

Sawyer's eyes get really big "Really?"

"Really" Peyton answers

"Ok" Sawyer says

Peyton hugs her and looks at Skillz "I ordered pizza it should be here in a little bit. Luke is sleeping but when he wakes up he'll need a bottle. If you want to go to the Rivercourt the stroller is in the garage. Jamie can help you get everything you'll need before leaving. In fact, Jamie and Sawyer can help you with anything you need about Luke"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head baby girl" Skillz says "I got this"

Brooke laughs walking down the hallway "I'm sure you have"

"You have our numbers if you need anything" Peyton says a little hesitantly

"Baby girl, chill" Skillz says "I took care of Jimmy Jam when he was little. He's still alive"

"I did get kidnapped"

"Jamie!" Skillz says "Don't tell P. Sawyer that! She'll flip out"

Brooke laughs "Well no one's after Sawyer or Luke or Jamie so I think we're all good. Come on Peyt let's head out"

"Call if you need us" Peyton says

"Ok baby girl"

Peyton hugs Sawyer and kisses Jamie on the forehead and then heads out of the house with Brooke. They get into the Comet and Brooke grabs Peyton's hand. They drive over to Haley and Nathan's. Peyton pulls the car into the driveway and stops it. They both sit for a minute and then walk up to the door. They ring the doorbell. They can hear Haley and Nathan yelling at each other but they can't hear what they were saying. After a few minutes the door opens.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan says surprised to see the women standing there

"We need to all sit down and talk about this like adults" Peyton says

"I don't know if that will happen"

"I know" Peyton says "But we need to try"

"I agree" Nathan says "Please come in"

Peyton and Brooke walk in. Haley is standing in the kitchen.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Enough's enough" Peyton says "You might as well put on a pot of coffee because we're going to hash this out! I know for sure Lucas would not want this to be happening!"

Haley looks at her "Don't come into my house…"

Nathan cuts her off "She's right!" he says "So let's make some coffee or serve up some beers"

Haley sighs because she's out number and she walks over to the refrigerator and get's four beers. She hands everyone one and then opens one for herself. She then goes and sits at the kitchen table. Everyone follows her.

"I really don't know what the hell there is to talk about!" Haley says "You are being a whore and sleeping with your best friend when your husband just died!"

"Hey hold on right there!" Brooke snaps "Peyton is not a whore and we are not sleeping together! I don't appreciate you talking to her like that!"

"Ok then you're the whore!" Haley says looking at Brooke

"Haley" Nathan snaps "What the hell is your problem?"

Haley looks at Nathan "Are you serious? Really, Nate? Brooke and Peyton are dating!"

"So what" Nathan says

"Peyton's husband just died!"

"You're overacting, Hales" Peyton says "Lucas has been gone for months now and it's not like Brooke and I are flaunting our relationship in your face. You found out by accident."

"Sawyer knew!" Haley said "Don't you think that confuses here?"

"No" Brooke says "We tell her about Lucas every single night and we hear her in Luke's room telling him about their father every single morning!"

Haley looks at them "Really?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I would never let my children forget their father. Lucas loved them and we love Lucas but he's gone!"

"And you didn't waste any time jumping into bed with Brooke"

Peyton sighs

"Where you sleeping with her when Lucas was alive? Were you two sneaking round all this time?"

"Haley" Peyton says "Listen to yourself. Come on. Lucas and I were in New Zealand first of all and second of all I love Lucas with all of my heart. I would never cheat on him. NEVER! He was my life and I would have done anything for him. He didn't take care of himself. He didn't tell me he was so sick. Maybe because he thought I couldn't handle it or maybe because he didn't want to add stress during my pregnancy because he was worried. I don't know but he kept it from me. Then he brought us home. He made sure he spent time with everyone individual and all together. He told me things. Things I thought were sweet or just precautionary but now make sense. He came home to die and he brought us here so we'd have all of you. He wouldn't want us fighting like this. You're his best friend and Nathan's his brother he'd want you helping me raise our children. He'd want Nathan to be teaching Sawyer and Luke how to play basketball and coach their teams. He'd want you to show them places you two played as kids and us having a daycare at the studio so the kids could watch us work. He'd want us reading them his favorite books. He wouldn't want us to be fighting like this. Lucas would never deny me my happiness ever. Don't you think he knew I'd turn to Brooke?" Peyton says stopping with tears in her eyes

Haley just looks at Peyton.

"Answer me Haley" Peyton says "Don't you think that Lucas knew I'd turn to Brooke to help me with our children?"

"Of course he thought that" Haley says "You always turn to Brooke for everything. You never turn to us. Never!"

"Is that part of the problem?" Peyton says "You feel like I haven't leaned on you enough?"

"Are you serious?" Haley says "I'm a grownup I don't get jealous. My problem is that you are sleeping with Brooke in a home that Lucas' children are being raised it!"

Peyton sighs "We are not sleeping together and even if Brooke and I didn't start having feelings for each other we'd still be living in a house together and she'd still be helping me raise the kids"

"Don't you think all of this is confusing Sawyer?"

"No" Peyton says "She's happiest she's been since Lucas died. She's well adjusted and she's excited to start school. She loves Brooke and loves being in Tree Hill. We're also very respectful of her feelings"

"Oh really?" Haley says "Then how did she know you two were together?"

"She figured it out" Peyton says

"It's wrong!" Haley yells "It's wrong for the two of you to be together!"

For the first time Brooke speaks "Why?" she shouts startling everyone causing them to look at her "Why is it wrong? Tell me Haley!"

"Because if Peyton's gay then what was she doing with my best friend for all those years!" Haley yells

Peyton sighs and goes to speak but Haley cuts her off.

"He was so in love with you Peyton! From the first time he saw you… That day you almost hit him with your car. He loved you when he picked you up the day your car died. He was in love with you even when he was with Brooke. You broke his heart and he moved on and you came home and he couldn't deal with it because he loved you so much. He wrote two books about you and you told him you loved him. You told him you wanted forever with him and you lied… you lied to him!" Haley finishes with tears cascading down her face

Peyton gets up and moves over to Haley pulling her away from the table and turning her towards her "I never lied to Lucas. Never!" Peyton says softly "I love Lucas with every pieces of my being and I miss him every single day. He was my past and if he were still alive I'd still be with him and we'd still be happy raising our two children together because I will always love Lucas. He wasn't my second choice or my back up plan or the way for me to be normal. He was my life but he died. He left me!" Peyton says raising her voice "He left me alone to raise our two children and I fell apart! I almost killed myself and I abandoned my children. I was a mess. While I was falling apart my best friend picked up all the pieces. She took my children in she watched them she protected them she brought them to see me she promised them I would be ok. She held Sawyer at night while she cried because Lucas and I weren't there. When I came home I wanted to hate everyone. I didn't want to be around my children and I didn't want to feel. I went through the motions day by day but I didn't truly connect. Then one day something changed and I got better. I tried to fight Brooke on my feelings. I tried to deny I had feelings for her and I couldn't. She's my best friend but I also have feelings for her and I always have. I've always loved two people… Lucas and Brooke. I gave my life to Lucas and he died. Shouldn't I be with the other person I love and who loves me?"

Now all three women are crying and Nathan is looking at them not sure what to do.

"I need time" Haley says

"Ok" Peyton says "In the meantime will you stop threatening to take away my children?"

"Yes" Haley says

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says looking at Brooke "We should go. Thank you for listening to me"

"You're welcome" Haley says

Peyton stands up and so does Brooke.

"I'll walk you out" Nathan says

Peyton, Brooke and Nathan walk to the door.

"Well you guys keep Jamie tonight?" Nathan asks

"Of course" Brooke says

"We'll go to Splash Mountain tomorrow"

"We don't have to go" Brooke says "I think there's a lot that has to be dealt with"

"I promised Sawyer so we're going to go" Nathan says "I just think Haley and I need to work some things out tonight."

"Ok" Peyton says

"Thank you for coming over and trying to make things right" Nathan says hugging Peyton

The two girls walk away and get into the cry. Peyton sighs and Brooke just looks at her.

"Want to go for a drive?" Brooke asks

"No" Peyton says "I want to get home to my kids"

"Ok" Brooke says

The two drive home in silence and pull into the driveway. They get out of the car and head into the house. No one is home so Peyton goes into her room. Brooke sighs. She follows Peyton in there.

"Are you ok?" she says

Peyton shakes her head yes

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I am talking to you"

"No, you're not" Brooke says walking over and sitting next to Peyton on the bed "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"She thinks I lied to Lucas that I never loved him" Peyton says crying

Brooke wraps her arms around her "Honey" she says "No one believes you didn't love Lucas. We all know you did. It's not fair for her to treat you like that. You have a right to be happy"

"Can I just have some time alone?" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "Sure. I'm going to drive over to the Rivercourt and pick the kids up"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Hey Peyt"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Brooke walks out of the room and out of the house. She gets into her car and heads across town but not to the Rivercourt. She pulls into Nathan and Haley's driveway and gets out of her car. She walks up to the door and walks in without knocking.

"Haley!" She shouts from the doorway "Haley, where the hell are you?"

Haley walks around the corner and looks at Brooke. "What are you doing back here?"

"I've come to have a little word with you about my relationship with Peyton!"

Nathan comes down the stairs and looks at Brooke and then at Haley.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I'm here to have a little chat with your wife!"

"Ok" Nathan says "I'm going back upstairs"

"Probably a good idea!" Brooke says with anger in her eyes

Nathan turns around and walks up the stairs. Haley looks at Brooke.

"Seriously what do you want?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you question Peyton's feelings for Lucas"

"Well if she can jump in the sack with you she must not have been that in love with him now was she?"

Brooke had had enough. She raises her hand and slaps Haley in the face. Haley looks at her in shock.

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley asks

"What's yours?" Brooke replies "You're being a bitch! It took all I had to get Peyton to open up to the idea of us and she was so worried about what you and Nathan would think. I promised her that you were our friends and that yes at first it may be a little shocking but you'd support us. Wow, was I wrong. You treat her like shit. How would Lucas feel about that? His best friend treating the love of his life like a piece of shit? Threatening to take her children? Calling her a whore? Do you think he'd be your friend if he were here right now? I sure and the hell don't think so! He loved Peyton and Peyton loved Lucas but he's gone! He's not coming back so get off our high horse and except that Peyton and I are going to be together!Brooke doesn't wait for Haley to respond she just turns and walks out of the house slamming the door behind her. Nathan comes down the stairs.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Brooke sticking up for Peyton"

"She loves her"

"So they say"

"Well when you're ready to talk you know where to find me"

"Yep" Haley says

"I'm taking the kids away tomorrow so we won't be back until the next day"

"Fine"

Nathan doesn't say another word. He just walks out of the house gets into his car and drives away. He reaches Peyton and Brooke's house. He walks up to the door and walks in.

"Hey" He says

"Hey" Peyton says "I guess you're staying with us?"

"Looks that way"

"You can have my room" Peyton says

"Where will you sleep?" Nathan asks

"With Sawyer"

"I'm sorry about all of this" Nathan says

"So am I" Peyton says

"Is Brooke back?" Nathan asks

"She went to get the kids from the Rivercourt and then to go to the store, she's not back yet"

Nathan laughs a little "That's because she stopped by my house and told my wife off"

"What?" Peyton asks

"Yep" Nathan says "Sticking up for you"

Peyton smiles

"She really loves you"

"I know" Peyton says "I love her too. It's just hard"

"I know but at least Haley isn't going crazy on you anymore"

"Yea" Peyton says

The door opens and Sawyer comes running in "Mommy!" She says jumping up on the couch and on Peyton's lap "I missed you"

Peyton laughs "You weren't gone that long baby"

"I know but I still missed you"

"I missed you too"

"We went to the store and got stuff for s'mores and a campfire"

"That sounds fun" Peyton says

"Aunt Brooke said maybe Uncle Nathan could start a fire for us"

Nathan grins "Sure" he says "let's head to the beach"

Jamie looks at his dad "We staying here tonight?"

"Yeah" Nathan says

"Ok" Jamie says "She'll get over it"

"I know" Nathan says "Come help start a fire"

"We'll be right there" Peyton says "I just want to get Luke in his pajamas"

"Sounds good"

Nathan and the two kids walk out of the house and Peyton takes Luke from Brooke.

"So I hear you went to visit Haley"

Brooke rolls her eyes "Nathan has a big mouth"

Peyton doesn't say anything she just leans in and kisses Brooke "Thanks"

Brooke smiles "You're welcome"

"I'm looking forward to our night alone tomorrow" Peyton says smiling and walking up the stairs to Luke's room.

Brooke gets a huge grin on her face. She gets the things ready for the campfire and Peyton returns with Luke. They spend the rest of the evening hanging out around the fire just relaxing and having a good time. They weren't going to let this ruining everything. They couldn't.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Peyton is rushing around her room packing her bag because she was the last one that needed to pack before they left for Splash Mountain. She opened her closet door and stood there looking at her wardrobe. She sighs. She wasn't sure what she and Brooke would be doing. She takes a red dress off the hanger and puts it in her bag. She grabs a pair of jeans, a skirt, some shorts and tops to match. She then grabs two more dresses just in case and shoes to match. Once she has everything pack she goes deep into her closet. She takes a box off the shelf and walks out into the bedroom with it. She puts it on her bed. She sighs. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she felt she needed this. She opens the box she was sure she was never going to need again. She slowly removes a few pieces of lingerie. She wasn't sure what she'd want to wear so she packs the ones she likes the best. There is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She says quickly putting the garments in her suitcase and closing it

"It's Brooke"

"One minute" Peyton says quickly walking into the closet and returning. She walks to the door and opens it. "Hey" she says smiling

"Hey how's it going in here?"

"Just finished"

"Great"

"I hope I packed everything that we're all going to need"

"It's one night, Peyt" Brooke says smiling "Everyone will be fine"

Peyton takes a deep breath "You're right" she says "Let's go"

Brooke looks at Peyton. She can tell something's wrong. "You ok?"

"Of course" Peyton says "I'm just preoccupied running everything through my head to make sure that I have everything"

Brooke laughs "Sweetheart, it's one night. If we don't have something and we really need it I'm sure we can find it at a store"

"Ok" Peyton sighs

"Do you not want to be alone with me?" Brooke asks with a tone of hurt in her voice

Peyton was extremely nervous about tonight but she wanted to be with Brooke more than anything in the world. She walks over and wraps her arms around Brooke kissing her softly.

"I want to be with you more than anything" she says softly kissing Brooke

Brooke smiles at Peyton and kisses her back. There's a knock on the door.

"Girls" Nathan says from the other side of the door "You'll have all night to do that. The kids are driving me nuts"

Peyton and Brooke laugh and Peyton grabs her bag. They walk towards the door and walk out.

"Come on mommy!" Sawyer says "We want to go to the water slide"

Peyton laughs "Ok baby. I'm ready"

They family load the SUV and head towards the hotel. Jamie is playing his video game while Sawyer is drawing happily next to him. The adults were riding quietly lost in their own thoughts.

"Mommy" Sawyer says from the backseat

Peyton turns to look at her "Yes, baby"

"Who's going to take care of me tonight?"

"Uncle Nathan"

Sawyer sighs "Uncle Nathan" she says

"Yes, sweetie" Nathan says from the driver's seat

"Do you know how to take care of girls?"

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing

"Isn't taking care of a girl like taking care of a boy?" Nathan asks

"Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer shouts "Absolutely not!"

Peyton and Brooke laugh a little harder

"Do you see all the curls I have?" Sawyer asks

"Yes" Nathan says

"You have to put special stuff on my hair when I get out of the pool so my curls don't tangle"

"Don't you know how to do that?" Nathan asks

"Yes" Sawyer replies "But my mommy always does it and she does it really soft so that it doesn't hurt"

"Well I'm sure I can figure it out"

Sawyer sighs "Mommy, I don't think I can go to the hotel with Uncle Nathan!"

Peyton sighs "Sweetheart" she says softly "Think about your daddy. He didn't know how to take care of some things and when I showed him how to do it he was fine"

"Yea" Sawyer says

"So if you show Uncle Nathan he will be fine"

Sawyer sighs "But mommy what if I get scared in the middle of the night and you're not there"

Peyton sighs "Baby, you will be fine, I promise"

"You can sleep with me if you get scared" Nathan says

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Yes" Nathan says

Brooke looks at Peyton "Maybe we shouldn't go?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "No" she says "Sawyer will be fine!"

"Mommy, what if I'm not"

"Don't you think Jamie and Uncle Nathan will take great care of you?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"So what are you worried about?"

Sawyer starts to cry "That you won't come back to get me"

Peyton unbuckles and turns, kneeling on the seat, looking at Sawyer "Sawyer Brooke Scott!" She says "I will never leave you again!" Peyton continues "You are going to go with Uncle Nathan and have a great time and then tomorrow you're going to come back and pick me and Aunt Brooke up and we're all going to go home together!" she says matter of factly

"Ok" Sawyer says and she goes back to her drawing

They drive the rest of the way talking and chatting and then Nathan pulls into the little bed and breakfast. Peyton hugs Sawyer and kisses her. Brooke does the same. Then the two women walk towards the inn as Nathan pulls away.

"Maybe we should go with them?" Peyton says stopping at the steps of the inn

Brooke's face turns sad but she sighs "If you want to we can" she says heartbroken

"It's just that Sawyer was so worried and I just don't want her worrying. I want her to have fun"

"Peyt, if you want to go to the hotel we'll get a cab and go" Brooke says without looking at her

"You're upset" Peyton says

"No, I'm not" Brooke says "I understand that the kids come first so if you want to go with them then let's go"

Peyton sighs "No, she'll be fine" she says walking up the stair and Brooke follows.

They walk into the inn and to the check in counter.

"Hello" the women behind the desk says

"Hi" Peyton says smiling "We'd like a room please"

The woman looks at them and smiles "One or two beds?"

Peyton blushes a little "One please"

The woman smiles again "I'll put you in the honeymoon suite" she replies "It has a Jacuzzi in it."

"We don't have our suits" Brooke says

"Luckily the door to the room locks" The woman says with a smile picking up the girls bags "Follow me"

Peyton and Brooke follow woman up to the top floor. There is only one room on the floor and she opens the door.

"This is beautiful" Brooke says looking around

The room was a suite. It had a living room, kitchen, a bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub and a king size bed. It was perfect for Peyton and Brooke to spend the night together.

"Would you ladies like dinner service tonight?" The woman asks

"What's the dinner service?" Peyton asks

"Dinner in your room served by candle light"

Brooke smiles "Do you want to stay in our go out tonight?"

"Dinner service would be nice" Peyton says

"Ok" the woman says "I'll bring it up at 6:15"

"Sounds wonderful" Brooke says

"Can I bring you girls champagne and strawberries?"

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke looks at Peyton

"I'll take that as a yes" she says

The woman turns and walks out of the room. Peyton and Brooke look around.

"This room is awesome"

"It sure is" Peyton says

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course" Peyton says. She walks into the bathroom "Brooke, come in here"

Brooke walks in.

"Look at the basket by the tub"

"We don't have our suits" Brooke says

Peyton just smiles and there's a knock at the door. Brooke walks out and opens it. The woman is standing there with a tray and Brooke smiles.

"By the way I'm Maggie" She says walking in and place the tray on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. "I'll bring dinner at 6:15" she says smiling and walking out.

Peyton looks at Brooke "I think she wants us to use the tub"

"I think so" Brooke says

Peyton sighs and smiles at Brooke.

"I'm going to go change" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her funny "I thought you didn't have a swimming suit"

"I don't" Peyton says smiling and walking out of the room

Brooke smiles and follows Peyton. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Peyton standing there in her bra and underwear. She looks so beautiful. Brooke has seen Peyton in her bra and underwear several times but this time it was different. It brought different feelings. It held different mean this time.

"You are so beautiful" Brooke says breathless

Peyton turns around at the sound of Brooke's voice. She laughs a little.

"I figured I'd just go in with this on"

"That's a great plan" Brooke says shedding her own clothes

Peyton just smiles and walks out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom turning on the water in the Jacuzzi tub. Brooke smiles. She was going to rock Peyton's world tonight in the most passionate way she knows how. She walks into the bathroom to see Peyton sitting in the Jacuzzi. She smiles.

"You're beautiful" Brooke says

Peyton blushes "Thanks but I'm nothing compared to you"

"Oh stop" Brooke says walking over and sliding into the tub with Peyton. "Mmmm" she hums "Feels nice"

"I thought so too" Peyton says

"We've never been alone…" Brooke says

"That's what happens when you have two kids" Peyton laughs a little "They make sure you always know they're there"

"I love your kids" Brooke says "They bring so much joy to my life"

"Mine too" Peyton says smiling "Come here" Peyton adds opening her arms

Brooke looks at her funny.

Peyton frowns "Ok, nevermind"

"No, no, no" Brooke says "I'm… um… just… a little… nervous"

Peyton smiles "You don't think I am?"

Brooke sighs and slides over settling between Peyton's very long legs. Peyton wraps her legs and arms around Brooke in a hugging fashion and Brooke settles into Peyton's chest.

"Peyt" Brooke says softly

"Yeah, babe?"

"Tonight's going to change everything" she sighs "We won't be able to go back afterwards…"

Peyton sighs "I know" she says softly "But why would we want too?"

Brooke sighs again "I'm just afraid…"

Peyton places her hand on Brooke's face and turns it towards her "Baby, we can just wait and see how tonight goes."

Brooke smiles "No pressure?"

Peyton gives her a funny look "Did you really think there would be?"

"No" Brooke sighs

"Let's just enjoy tonight and whatever happens happens"

"Sounds good" Brooke says leaning up and pressing her lips softly on Peyton's and settling back in.

Peyton leans over and grabs the bottle of champagne and a glass "Want some baby?"

"Mmmm…" Brooke says "Sounds yummy"

Peyton pours her a glass and hands it to her. Then she pours herself a drink. She holds out the plate of strawberries and Brooke takes one.

"This is so romantic"

"It is" Peyton says "We should have lit some candles"

"We should have"

"Maybe later"

"Sounds good" Brooke says and leans up kissing Peyton again

Peyton runs her hand up and down Brooke's arm.

"I was thinking that you should move in…"

Peyton stops her hand "Um, Brooke" she says softly "I already live with you"

Brooke laughs a little "I meant move into my room with me"

"Oh" Peyton says

Brooke turns to look at her "Too soon"

Peyton sighs "I don't know" she says softly "I mean I've stayed in there"

"I just want you to be the first face I see in the morning and the last face I see at night"

"I think we could probably make something work" Peyton says

"If it's too soon you don't have too"

Peyton looks at Brooke lovingly "It's not too soon for me" she says softly "I'm just concerned with Sawyer and how she's going to react to us…"

"She's been ok so far"

"I know" Peyton says "But..."

"It's ok" Brooke says with a disappointed look on her face

"Babe" Peyton says leaning down and kissing her softly "Don't get mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you, Peyt" Brooke says with a sigh "It's just I feel like we're hiding and now it's like you don't want the kids to know we're together."

Peyton sighs again "Brooke" she says "I am so in love with you and I want to explore this relationship but I think we need to figure out everything before we involve the kids too much. They're so young and we need to know what it looks like to us to be a family and we need to decide how we're going to answer things and what we're going to say at Kindergarten open house and Sawyer's first day of school. I just don't want to traumatize Sawyer. She's been through a lot but I also don't want to hide from her. I just think we need to let things just happen naturally."

Brooke looks really upset now. "Whatever you want, Peyt" she says in that tone that only Peyton know what it means

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Peyton snaps "You're being a baby!"

Brooke looks at her "That's uncalled for, Peyton Elizabeth Scott!"

Peyton laughs a little "Brooke, how about we take turns sleeping in each other's rooms and let Sawyer get used to that and then we'll talk about me moving into your room"

Brooke smiles a little "I guess" she says but Peyton knows that makes her happy

"Plus, if I'm going to live in that room you're going to have to get rid of some of that pink frilly shit"

Brooke pouts again "But I love it"

"Well it's either me or the frills"

"I guess it was nice while it lasted" Brooke says and Peyton hits her playfully

Brooke rolls over and straddles Peyton kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Hmmm" Peyton moans into the kiss

Brooke kisses Peyton harder and Peyton pulls Brooke closer. She wraps her arms around her. Brooke does the same to Peyton. Peyton rubs her hands up and down Brooke's back.

"Hmmm…" Brooke says "Your touch is nice"

Brooke runs her tongue over Peyton's lips and Peyton opens her mouth. Brooke slips her tongue into Peyton's mouth to deepen their kiss. Peyton runs her hands up and down Brooke's back and stops at her bra. She slowly starts to unlatch the hooks. Brooke instantly pulls away and Peyton drops her hands.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"Nothing" She says softly "It's just that I thought maybe we'd go walk around town and if we start something we won't want to"

"Um" Peyton says pausing "Ok"

Brooke quickly hooks her bra and then gets off of Peyton. Both women quickly get dressed and head out of their room. They walk down the stairs and Maggie setting up cheese, crackers, wine and other snacks.

"Are you girls heading out?"

They walk into the parlor and Brooke answers

"Yes, we thought we'd walk around town"

"Well we're having refreshments and social hour if you're interested"

"That sounds fun" Peyton says "We'll probably not be gone that long"

"Ok" Maggie says "You girls have fun"

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the inn. They look both ways down the street.

"Where do you want to go first?" Peyton says in a kind of ornery tone

"I don't care" Brooke says "There's some cute little shops down that way" she says pointing to the left

"Ok" Peyton replies "Let's head down there"

The two start walking down the street and Brooke goes to take Peyton's hand but Peyton just keeps walking.

"Hey" Brooke says

"What?" Peyton says walking

"What's going on?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I thought we came here to be together but the moment I try you jump out of the situation and have me walking around looking at shit we don't need"

Brooke sighs "Peyt" she says "It's just that this is a big deal"

"I know that, Brooke" Peyton says "But it's not going to get any easier"

"I just want it to be special"

"I'm pretty sure no matter how it happens it's going to be special"

"Peyt, I'm scared that I won't be what you want and it will be over"

"It's not like I've done this before either" Peyton says "And we're both women and I know what makes me feel good and you know what makes you feel good so I'm sure we'll figure out how to make each other feel good"

Brooke starts tearing up

"Brooke" Peyton says "What in the world is going on with you?"

"I've just ruined this whole day and evening"

Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke "Honey, no you haven't"

"Yes, I have" Brooke says "I brought up you moving in, I freaked out in the Jacuzzi, and now I'm being whiny"

Peyton kisses Brooke "Honey, just take a deep breath. I think we're both just really nervous about this. We really haven't been Peyton and Brooke the couple and tonight is our chance to be a couple and I think it's overwhelming"

Brooke gives Peyton a funny look "When did you become the reasonable one?"

"Always have been" Peyton says laughing taking Brooke's hand "Now let's just relax and be ourselves. Everything is going to be perfect"

The two spend the afternoon walking around shopping buying things for the kids and the house. The finally make their way back to the inn. Maggie is standing at the desk.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yes, we did" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

"You're back just in time for dinner"

"Great" Peyton says smiling "We're starving"

"It will be ready shortly and I'll bring it up to you"

"Thank you" Brooke says and the two head up to their room. They get there and open the door. Maggie had put candles all around the room and a bottle of wine on the table.

"This is beautiful" Brooke says "Did you have her do this?"

"No" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "She must know"

"I think she does" Peyton replies walking over to the closet to put their stuff in

"Sawyer is going to look so cute in that little dress we got her today"

Peyton laughs "She's going to look cute but good luck getting her in it"

Brooke sighs "I know she's such a little tomboy. I'm hoping to change that"

Peyton laughs again "Good luck" she says smiling "You know her mother and she's her daddy's girl"

Brooke just shakes her head. "Well her mother dresses a little better now so maybe I can save her before she gets to be like her mother!"

Peyton just shakes her head and walks into the bathroom. Brooke follows her.

"What you don't want a girlie daughter?"

"I want Sawyer to be whatever she wants to be. If she wants to play basketball and wear jeans and band t's then that's what I want her to do. Lucas always told me I didn't have a cheerleader"

"Why can't she be both?"

"She can be whatever she wants to be, Brooke" Peyton sighs "I have never really swayed her to do anything. She draws because she watches me draw all the time and took interests in it. She plays basketball because it was what she watched Lucas do every morning and she wanted to do it with him. If she wants to wear frilly dresses and be a cheerleader she can."

Brooke senses that Peyton's getting upset "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't" Peyton says "I just don't want to persuade her to give up basketball because it's the one thing she has left that connects her to her dad"

"I know" Brooke says "I didn't mean…"

"I know" Peyton says smiling

"Ok" Brooke sighs

"Now if you'll excuse me I kind of came in here for a reason"

Brooke laughs "Oh sorry" she says turning and walking out going to sitting in the living room. She sighs again. There were some many issues that keep coming up about them being in a relationship together. She didn't realize it would be so difficult for the two of them to be together. She just felt like she kept pushing Peyton away. She hoped the rest of the night would go better. The bathroom door opens and Peyton walks out. She sees that worried look on Brooke's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "Nothing at all"

"Ok" Peyton says walking over and sitting next to her. "What time is it?"

"6 o'clock" Brooke says looking at her watch

"Good" Peyton says smiling "I'm starving"

"Me too" Brooke says

"How about I light a fire in the fireplace?"

"Sounds good" Brooke says smiling "And I can light all the candles"

"Perfect"

The two women do their tasks and after a little time there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Brooke says

The door opens and Maggie walks in "Dinner's here girls" she says with a smile

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Did you like the room?"

"It's beautiful" Brooke says

"Good" Maggie says quickly putting the meal on the table "If you need anything just dial down and I'll run it up"

"Thanks" Both girls say at the same time

Maggie smiles and walks out of the room. Brooke and Peyton walk over to the table and look at the meal placed on it.

"It looks really good" Brooke says

"I love pasta" Peyton says

"I think she made the bread herself"

"Me too" Peyton says walking over and pulling the chair out for Brooke "Shall we?"

Brooke smiles "Thank you" she says sitting down and Peyton pushes her chair in.

She walks over and picks up the bottle of wine and pours Brooke a glass before sitting down and pouring herself one.

Brooke tosses the salad and looks at Peyton "Would you like some?"

"Sure" Peyton says handing her a bowl.

The two quickly work together to dish out the meal and they begin eating and then Peyton gets up from the table and Brooke looks at her funny but then smiles when she turns the lights out.

"Candlelight dinner is only romantic when you turn the over head lights off" Peyton says sitting back down

"I agree" Brooke says stretching her leg so that it's running up Peyton's

"Hmmm" Peyton says smiling

"Peyt" Brooke says seriously "There's a lot we have to deal with…"

Peyton smiles "Yea, I know" she answers "But we can just deal with it as it happens we don't have to figure everything out right now"

"You're ok with that?"

"Of course" Peyton says "There's no way we can image everything that's going to happen" she says leaning over holding out her hand and Brooke takes it "But we'll just figure it out when it does"

"I love you, Peyton Scott" Brooke says with a huge smile on her face "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else"

Peyton smiles "I love you too, Brooke"

They smile at each other "We probably should eat" Brooke says "Before it gets cold"

They both eat a few bites of their food gazing at each other.

"This is so good" Peyton says

"It sure is"

"I can't believe that my baby is going to be starting school in a few weeks"

"I can't believe how fast she grew up and I wasn't around to see it"

"Well she's got plenty more growing to do and you'll be around now"

"Do you think she's like school?" Brooke asks

"Oh I think she'll love it. She so excited. The only thing is she was upset that she and Jamie wouldn't be in the same school but Jamie said he'd walk her home every day so she was excited about that"

"Do you think it's safe from them to walk home from school?"

Peyton laughs a little "I think they'll be fine" she says "I'm sure Haley and I will be at the studio and you'll be at the store so they won't actually be walking home"

"Oh, good" Brooke sighs "That's a long walk"

Peyton laughs again "I can't believe that Jamie is going into the 7th grade"

"Time flies"

Peyton sighs "Brooke" she says softly "Do you still want to have a baby?"

Brooke looks up from her plate with a sad look on her face

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "I don't mean to pry. I was just wondering"

"No" Brooke says "It's ok. I haven't thought about it since I lost Sam."

"Do you want to think about it?"

"Peyt" she says softly "My life is full of joy right now. You brought two wonderful children into my life and I they keep me busy enough that I don't have time to think about having a baby"

Peyton just smiles. "Ok"

The two finish their dinner and two bottles of wine.

"That was so good and I'm so full" Brooke says

"Me too but there is a wonderful looking cake on the counter"

"I know" Brooke says "I'd figured we'd save that for later"

"Hmmm" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Let's clear the table and watch a movie"

"Sounds good"

Peyton and Brooke quickly put the dishes on the cart in the hallway and then returned to their room.

"I'm going to go put some pajamas on before we settle onto the couch" Brooke says

"How about I order some more wine?" Peyton asks

"Sounds good" Brooke says "I see a microwave"

Peyton laughs "I'll see if she has popcorn too"

Brooke smiles and kisses Peyton "Thanks babe"

"You're welcome" Peyton says picking up the phone on the desk and making the call to the front desk. When she's finishes she walks into the bedroom where Brooke is standing. She looks at her funny. "I thought you were getting your jammies on" Peyton asks

"I was but I can't decided which ones to wear"

Peyton laughs "Um, ok" she says

There's a light knock on the door

"While you stand there and decided I'll get that" Peyton says walking away and opening the door. Maggie was standing there.

"Hey Peyton" She says smiling "I brought you girls two more bottles of wine and some popcorn. There is bottled water in the frig if you need it"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Anything else?" Maggie asks

"No, I think we're all set"

"Have a nice evening"

"Thanks" Peyton says walking into the room and putting one bottle of wine in the fridge and one in the bucket of ice. She gets two glasses and moves the bucket to the table in the living room. She then pops some popcorn and puts it on the table as well. Once the living room is ready for their movie night, Peyton walks back into the room. Brooke is still standing there.

"Seriously, Brooke, just put something on. We're all set up for the movie" Peyton says walking over to her suitcase and grabbing the slinky little thing she had packed early that night. She had found a new confidence and she was going to make love to Brooke tonight and she knew she was going to have to work to get it because Brooke was scared about something. Without a word Peyton slowly unzips her jeans revealing a black thong. Brooke's mouth dropped opened at the sight of Peyton's beautiful ass. Peyton then bend over and Brooke's heart starts racing. Peyton takes her jeans and lays them on top of her bag. She then lifts her shirt off over her head and reaches up unhooking her bra. Brooke could feel herself tensing in her most sensitive areas. Peyton was standing there topless and braless but with her back to her. Brooke looks over all of her curves wanting to touch them. Peyton then slips on a black silk nightie that barely covers her ass. She takes her hair and twists it up putting a clip in it and then turns to look at Brooke. Brooke's mouth drops open again when she sees how low the nightie is cut. "Well get ready, babe" she says walking past Brooke and out of the room.

Brooke just stands there not able to move for a second. She sighs and pulls out the silk nightie she brought. She slips it on and head out to the living room. Peyton is sitting on the couch with the foot rest up. Brooke smiles at her.

"It's about time!" Peyton says "I thought you'd be in there all night!"

Brooke sighs "I didn't know if I should wear this one or the more conservative one"

Peyton laughs "You look hot in that one so I'm glad you picked it"

Brooke blushes "Thanks" she says as she eyes Peyton again. The silk nightie she was wearing was barely covering her womanhood and it was making Brooke very horny. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asks with a sigh

Peyton grins "Um, no, why?"

"Because look at you"

Peyton looks down "What?"

"You're hanging out and that whole exposing yourself to me thing in the bedroom"

Peyton grins even sexier "What about it?"

"Hmmm" Brooke says walking over "You are so sexy"

"I am?" Peyton asks

"Yes, baby, you are" Brooke says as she straddles Peyton and lowering her mouth onto hers. Brooke kisses Peyton hard and passionately and only pulls away for air.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" Peyton asks breathless

"We were going to but…" Brooke says standing up and holding her hand out to Peyton

Peyton smiles and takes it. They walk hand in hand into the bedroom. Brooke turns and warps her arms around Peyton. Peyton does the same and they start kissing in the doorway. Peyton starts to push Brooke backwards towards the bed and Brooke allows her. They continue kissing the whole way. Brooke's knees hit the bed and she bends them sitting down. Peyton pulls away from Brooke

"Lay down" she whispers "And move back so you're all the way on the bed"

Brooke does what Peyton tells her. Her heart was pounding

"Peyt…" Brooke whispers

"Just relax and trust me"

"I don't…"

"Brooke" Peyton says softly "You can't it will be perfect just relax and let me"

"Ok" Brooke says moving back so her whole body is on the bed. Peyton straddles Brooke and slowly lifts her nightie off. Brooke looks at her and smiles. "Can I?" she asks and Peyton just shakes her head yes. Brooke reaches up and puts both hands on Peyton's breasts. She runs her thumbs over Peyton's nipples and they harden instantly. This turns Brooke on even more. Brooke massages Peyton's breasts for a few more minutes before Peyton lowers herself and captures Brooke's lips. She runs her tongue over Brooke's mouth and she opens it. Peyton slips her tongue in kissing Brooke like she's never been kissed before. Peyton lightly sucks on Brooke's tongue and Brooke moans in pleasure. Peyton then slowly nibbles on Brooke's ear.

"Peyt" Brooke moans

Peyton just smiles and places kisses alone Brooke's jawline and down her neck to her collarbone where she kisses and lightly sucks.

"Peyt" Brooke moans again

Peyton smiles she can feel Brooke starting to move her hips which means she's wanting more but Peyton isn't ready to give it to her. Peyton lifts her own hips and reaches for the bottom of Brooke's nightie. She removes it revealing Brooke's completely naked body. Peyton smiles.

"No panties" she whispers

"I wanted to be ready" Brooke sighs

Peyton just smiles and kisses her way to Brooke's breasts. She kisses around each of them softly. Brooke moves a little trying to get Peyton to take one in her mouth but Peyton doesn't. She takes her hands and massages Brooke's breasts. She runs her thumbs over her nipples.

"Peyt" Brooke breaths "Please…"

Peyton smiles and lowers her mouth to Brooke's breast. Sucking and licking it.

"I have to feel you" Brooke moans

"What?" Peyton asks

"Turn around"

"What?" Peyton says again

"Turn so that I can reach you"

"Oh…" Peyton says finally realizing what Brooke means. She moves off of Brooke and Brooke moves so that she's laying vertically on the bed. Peyton turns so that she's laying the way Brooke asked her to turn.

Brooke sighs. She was so nervous but she wanted so badly to touch Peyton.

"I'm not…"

"Just relax" Peyton says rolling Brooke over on her back. She climbs on top of her. Peyton slowly pushes her legs apart. Peyton's face is in the position to lick Brooke and her lady business is in the position for Brooke to lick it if she wants. Peyton runs her fingers the length of Brooke and Brooke shivers. Peyton does it again and then slowly opens Brooke to reveal her. Peyton runs her fingers again along the inner part of Brooke without entering her. Her fingers become dripping with how wet she has made Brooke. Brooke tenses a little at her touch. "Baby…" Peyton whispers "Just relax, please"

Brooke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a minute. She then unclenches her body so it was relax and ready to enjoy whatever was coming next.

Peyton leans down and kisses Brooke's thigh and then runs her tongue the length of her outer area.

"Peyt" She breaths heavily

Peyton smiles and then let's her tongue explore Brooke inside. She first just licks her up and down to taste her.

"Mmmm" She whispers and Brooke smiles

Peyton then adjusts Brooke so her clit is exposed. She runs her tongue gently over it. Brooke quivers at the contact. Peyton does it again and again licking Brooke only one way. Brooke was getting excited. She loves the contact. Peyton then slowly inserts a finger into Brooke. She finds Brooke's g-spot. She starts rubbing it while licking back and forth and up and down on Brooke's clit. Brooke is lost in the moment. She has never felt this much pleasure in her life. Peyton was amazing at bringing her pleasure.

"Slow down…" Brooke breaths out "I want to cum together."

Peyton does what she's told and Brooke opens Peyton to expose her most intimate area. Peyton was dripping with readiness. Brooke smiles as she starts to slowly lick and touch Peyton. The two women continue to touch each other both enjoying the way they were feeling.

"Peyt" Brooke whispers "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says increasing her rhyme

Brooke takes the hint and does the same. The girls are rocking back and forth with each other. Peyton feels Brooke tightening around her fingers just as she can feel herself tightening around Brooke. Both women rock hard and thrust harder on the other. They both feel each other and themselves shake uncontrollable.

Peyton collapses on Brooke as she tries to catch her breath. She slowly rolls off of her sweating and hot. She can hear Brooke breathing heavily. She takes a few minutes and then crawls to the head of the bed. Brooke kisses her hard on the mouth.

"That was amazing" Brooke says softly

"Yes, it was" Peyton says as Brooke goes to move and Peyton grabs her arm to stop her "Where are you going?"

"To get our clothes and that bottle of wine because I'm dying of thirst"

"Well go ahead and get the wine but forget the clothes I want to feel your body tonight"

Brooke smiles and gets out of bed. She returns with a bottle of wine and the dessert they had saved. She smiles when she sees Peyton sound to sleep. She puts the wine and dessert on the dresser and climbs into bed with Peyton. She lays on her chest and Peyton wraps her arm around her.

"I love you" Peyton whispers in her sleep

"I love you too" Brooke responds kissing her softly and drifting off into the most glorious sleep she's ever had.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Brooke wakes up to a cold bed. She looks around and Peyton is nowhere to be found. She quickly gets out of bed and puts her pajamas on. She walked out of the room. Her stomach was aching because Peyton had gotten out of bed without a word. She hoped she didn't regret what had happened last night.

Peyton is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and muffin watching the morning news. Brooke pours herself a cup and grabs a muffin before walking over to join Peyton. She kisses her softly on the forehead and sits next to her.

"Good morning" Brooke says with a smile on her face

"Morning" Peyton says smiling back

"The bed was cold this morning"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says taking a sip of her coffee "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you"

Brooke leans over and kisses her hard on the mouth "You should have waked me I could have tired you out and you could have gone back to sleep"

Peyton smiles "I'll have to keep that in mind next time"

Brooke sighs "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "Just couldn't"

"Regret?"

Peyton looks at her "What?"

"Do you have regret about last night?" Brooke asks in a soft voice

Peyton grabs her hand "No" she says softly "Not at all. Last night was amazing."

Brooke smiles "I thought so too"

Peyton leans over and kisses her. Brooke deepens the kiss by running her tongue over her lips and Peyton opens her mouth. Brooke moves so she's straddling Peyton. She continues to kiss her. She reaches down and lifts Peyton's shirt off over her head.

Brooke leans in and nibbles on Peyton's ear "I need you"

Peyton moans "I need you too"

Brooke didn't waste any time she just moves to Peyton's lady business. She kisses her softly and runs her fingers up and down her. Peyton starts to get wet and Brooke moistens her fingers. Peyton reaches down and stops her. Brooke looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "I'd just like to freshen up"

"I don't care" Brooke says

"Brooke…"

To prove her point Brooke licks her.

"Brooke"

"Stop" Brooke says as she continues to please Peyton. She makes love to her and Peyton moans and shakes as Brooke brings her to pleasure.

Peyton is breathing heavy and lays back on the couch "Wow" she whispers

"Wow is right" Brooke says standing up and holding out "Now how about we go and freshen up"

The two went into the bathroom and took a shower together. While in the shower they couldn't keep their hands and mouths off each other. Peyton found herself on her knees licking and fingering Brooke. Brooke had to hold onto the railing so she didn't collapse as she shakes in pleasure.

"Mmmm" Brooke says

Peyton stands up and kisses Brooke.

"I love you so much" she whispers

"I love you too" Brooke replies and then she sighs "That's why I need you to be honest with me"

Peyton looks at her confused "About what?"

"Why you couldn't sleep"

"Really it was nothing" Peyton says

"Peyt"

"I couldn't sleep because I was worrying about the kids"

Brooke smiles "I'm sure they're having a great time with Nathan"

"I'm sure they are too but Sawyer was wigging out about being away from me and I just hope she didn't have nightmares or a hard time sleeping"

Brooke smiles at her "Baby, I'm sure she did alright but they'll be here to get us soon and you'll be able to see for yourself"

"I know it's silly, Brooke but…"

Brooke kisses her "It's not silly"

Peyton just kisses her. The two finish their shower and then get ready for the day. Before they knew it there was a knock at the door. Brooke goes and opens it.

"Where's mommy?" Sawyer says with a huge smile on her face

"Well good morning to you too" Brooke says

"I'm sorry" Sawyer says "Good morning, Aunt Brooke"

Brooke leans down "Where's my hug?"

Sawyer hugs Brooke and Peyton walks out to the living room

"Mommy!" Sawyer yells

"Sawyer" Peyton says with a big smile on her face

Sawyer runs over and jumps into Peyton's arms.

"How was your night with Uncle Nathan?"

"It was good" Sawyer says "We had a lot of fun. The water park was awesome! I missed you a lot, though" she says with a sad look on her face

Brooke was getting used to Sawyer pulling that face on Peyton when she wanted to make her feel bad. Brooke understood that a lot had happened but she hoped once Sawyer started school she would gain back some of her independence.

"Well I'm sure you had a great time and being away from me for one night is not going to hurt you" Peyton says hugging Sawyer and giving her a kiss on the forehead

"What did you and Aunt Brooke do?"

Peyton smiles "We went shopping and had dinner and watched some movies"

Sawyer frowns "You should have come with us we had way more fun than that"

Peyton laughs "I think we had a good time too"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Well we're ready to go home"

"We are too" Brooke says

"Why don't you go tell Uncle Nathan to come get our bags" Peyton says

"Sure mommy" Sawyer says as Peyton sets her down and she runs out of the room.

"I'm sad we have to leave" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton says

"This won't be so easy at home" Brooke says with a sigh

"We'll make it work" Peyton says "It will be easy if we're sleeping in the same bed"

Brooke looked at Peyton confused "I thought you weren't ready for that"

"I don't know what I'm ready for but I know I want to be a couple and a couple share a room."

"What the pink frilly shit?"

"Still has to go" Peyton says

"But"

"But nothing!" Peyton says

Brooke kisses her "Ok, it can go!"

Peyton smiles and the door flies open. Nathan walks in.

"Ok, the kids are in the car so we have to get going so nothing happens to them"

Brooke laughs a little "You look tired"

"Well Sawyer hogs the bed"

Peyton laughs "Yes, she does. Why did you let her sleep with you?"

"Because she said you let her sleep with you every night"

Brooke laughs harder "No, we don't! She sleeps in her own bed. Once in a while she comes down and gets into bed with one of us"

"That little shit!" Nathan says

"Yep, she fooled you"

"She sure did" Nathan says "Oh well we had a good time and she was really good"

"Good" Peyton says smiling "Let's get going"

Nathan, Brooke and Peyton grab bags and carry them downstairs. Peyton and Brooke pay and thank Maggie they then head out to the car and load up their bags. The whole way home the kids talked and talked about the water park. It seems like everyone had a nice night.

Nathan finally pulls into the Davis-Sawyer driveway and helps them unload. After Brooke and Peyton put everything away the crash on the couch and Sawyer climbs in between them.

"Hi" she says smiling

Brooke and Peyton look at her

"Hi" Peyton says "What's up?"

"Well…" she says looking at Brooke "You had mommy all to yourself last night"

"Yes, I did" Brooke says

"And I had to be gone all night"

Brooke laughs "What's on your mind?"

"I want mommy to take me for ice cream, just me and mommy"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Why can't Brooke and Luke come?"

Sawyer looks at her mom "Because I was hoping just us could go"

Peyton smiles "Well Luke is sleeping so maybe if you'll ask Brooke to babysit him we could go get some ice cream"

Sawyer turns and bats her eyes at Brooke "Aunt Brooke will you watch Luke so we can go?"

Brooke pouts "But I want some ice cream too"

Sawyer laughs "Aunt Brooke!" she says "We can bring you some"

"That's ok" Brooke says "And yes I'll watch Luke while you go"

"Thanks!" Sawyer says getting up and hugging Brooke "I'm going to go get my shades! She says running up the stairs"

"I wonder what that's all about" Peyton says getting up "She usually wants us to do everything together"

"I know" Brooke says looking a little disappointed "I wonder if she's mad at me like she thinks I took you away from her"

"That's silly!" Peyton says "We'll talk while we're out. I'm sure everything's fine." Peyton says leaning down and kissing Brooke hard on the mouth.

Mid kiss Sawyer comes running down the stair "I'm ready!" She yells jumping from the second step

Peyton quickly pulls away from Brooke "Ok, honey" She says "Let's go"

"Bye, Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says opening the door

"Bye babe!" Peyton says kissing her again

"Come on, mommy" Sawyer says

"I'm coming" Peyton says "I love you" she whispers in Brooke's ear as she walks away

When she reaches Sawyer, Sawyer reaches up and grabs her hand. They walk out the door to Peyton's car. Sawyer climbs into her car seat and snaps it. Peyton gets in the car and they drive towards town. Sawyer is singing all the songs on the radio happily and looking out the window. Peyton looks in the rearview mirror and smiles. They pull up in front of the ice cream stand and they get out of the car. Sawyer stands there just waiting her turn.

"What kind of ice cream do you want to get?" Peyton asks looking at Sawyer

"Dreamsicle" Sawyer says smiling

"Yum" Peyton answers as the approach the window

Sawyer looks up at the woman standing there "Can I pleas have dreamsicle in a cup"

"Sure" The woman says smiling "And for you?"

"I'll have the same!" Peyton says

"4 dollars" The woman says and Peyton hands her some money

The lady returns with two cups of dreamsicle ice cream. She hands one to Sawyer.

"Thank you" Sawyer says before taking it

"Thanks" Peyton says turning to walk away "So how about we go sit in the park and eat our ice cream"

Sawyer sighs "I was wondering if you would take me somewhere else"

"Where's that?" Peyton asks

"To daddy"

Peyton sighs. They hadn't been there in a long time and she didn't know if she could go there. Then she looks at Sawyer with her sad eyes.

"Of course" Peyton says "Come on"

Peyton holds Sawyer's ice cream as she climbs into the car and snaps her car seat. Peyton gets into the car and heads towards the cemetery. The two eat their ice cream on the way and when Peyton pulls into the cemetery Sawyer smiles. Peyton parks once again and Sawyer jumps out running to Lucas' grave. Peyton sighs and follows her.

Sawyer runs right to the foot of his grave and plops down. "I'm going to sit on his lap" She says

"Ok baby" Peyton says smiling "I'm going to go sit on the bench"

Sawyer just nods. Peyton walks to the bench that was just a few feet away from where Sawyer was sitting. She sits down and sighs. All of a sudden she felt guilty and she didn't know why.

Sawyer sat still for a few minutes just looking around and then she did something that surprised Peyton. She lays down on the ground on her back and looks up at the sky. Peyton is now curious to what she is doing. She quietly walks closer and sits down so she can hear what Sawyer is saying.

"Hi daddy" She says "I've missed you so much! Uncle Nathan plays basketball with me but it's not the same. He lets me win. He doesn't even try to beat me. Jamie does but he lets me win too. Daddy, Aunt Haley and Mommy and Aunt Brooke are all fighting really bad. Aunt Haley is mad because mommy is dating Aunt Brooke. I don't understand what that means. They kiss a lot though. I think mommy is going to marry Aunt Brooke because she's not married to you anymore. Mommy likes Aunt Brooke better than she likes me. She sleeps in Aunt Brooke's room and goes away with her."

Tears form in Peyton's eyes. She didn't know Sawyer was feeling this way. She always tried to make Sawyer know how important she is to her.

"Daddy, sometimes I wish we were in New Zealand. I miss our house sometimes. Mommy seems really happy now. She doesn't cry in her bed or leave Luke and I for a long time. She smiles a lot too. Mommy has a pretty smile. Baby Luke is growing to be really big. I tell him about you all the time. I wish you could read me a story and play basketball with me. I hope you're playing basketball in heaven and writing me another story. I love you, daddy" Sawyer says rolling over on her belly and she sees Peyton sitting there. "Mommy!" she says "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here" Peyton says "Come here and sit on my lap" Peyton says getting up and moving towards Lucas' headstone

Sawyer gets up and goes to sit on Peyton's lap.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott!" Peyton says "I do not like Aunt Brooke better than I like you! Did you get to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed?"

Sawyer looks at her and shakes her head no

"Ok" Peyton says "Mommy and Aunt Brooke are in a relationship. That means that we're like mommy and daddy. So when I sleep in Aunt Brooke's room it's like when daddy and I used to sleep in our room together"

"But Aunt Brooke can't be a daddy" Sawyer says looking confused "She's a girl. Girls are mommies and I still have a mommy I need a daddy"

Peyton sighs "You have a daddy, he's just not with us on earth anymore he's in our hearts now"

"I know" Sawyer says "Are you going to marry Aunt Brooke?"

"Well" Peyton says "Aunt Brooke and I are just dating right now. That means we like to go out to dinner together, hold hands. Snuggle on the couch, kiss sometimes and go away on trips together once in a while. Daddy and I used to do all of those things"

"I know" Sawyer says "But Aunt Brooke is not a boy she cannot be a daddy!"

Peyton can tell she's messing this up and she doesn't know how to explain it.

"Sawyer" She says "Sometimes two girls are together and if they have kids then those kids have two mommies, some kids have a mommy and a daddy and some kids have two daddies. You have a mommy and a daddy."

"But daddy died so now you love Aunt Brooke"

"Yes, that's true, baby girl but I still love your daddy very much"

"I love him too"

"I know sweetie"

"So if my daddy died and you love Aunt Brooke now that means I have two mommies"

Peyton sighs "Something like that"

"So when you sleep in Aunt Brooke's room it's not like you're having a sleepover without me"

"No" Peyton says "In fact, mommy is thinking about moving in and sharing Aunt Brooke's room. Would that be ok?"

"Like you shared a room with daddy?"

"Yea"

Sawyer makes a funny face "I guess that would be ok." She says still with that look on her face "But mommy you don't like pink and Aunt Brooke has a lot of pink in her room"

Peyton laughs "I know and I told her she had to get rid of it"

Sawyer laughs "Mommy?"

"Yes"

"Can I sleep in Aunt Brooke's room with you tonight?"

"Well it's Aunt Brooke's room so you'll have to ask her"

"You and daddy let me sleep in your room once in a while, remember?"

"Yes, I do"

"So I can ask Aunt Brooke?"

"Yes but if she says no you can't be mad"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"So are you ready to go home?"

"I guess so"

"Then let's go" Peyton says standing up and putting Sawyer on her hip.

As they walk towards the car Peyton sees Haley walking towards them. She sighs. She did not want to get into a fight in front of Sawyer.

"Can I say hi?" Sawyer asks and that surprises Peyton

"Of course you can" Peyton says putting Sawyer down.

Sawyer running over and gives Haley a hug "Hi, Aunt Haley"

Haley hugs the little girl tightly "Hello sweetie!" Haley says a Peyton approaches "Did you have fun at the water park?"

"Yes, we had a great time! Uncle Nathan let me sleep in his bed"

Haley smiles "That was nice of him"

"It sure was" Sawyer says "Mommy and Aunt Brooke stayed at a different hotel. Mommy and Aunt Brooke love each other now and some kids have two mommies or a mommy and a daddy or two daddies. I have a mommy and a daddy and now I'm going to have another mommy, isn't that cool?"

Haley and Peyton's mouths both drop at the same time.

"What?" Haley says

Peyton sighs "That's not quite what I said" she says trying to explain to Haley who just holds her hand up in Peyton's face.

"Sawyer" Haley snaps "You have a mommy and a daddy you do not need another mommy!"

Sawyer looks at Haley "Why are you angry? If my mommy is going to marry Aunt Brooke then I want her to be my mommy!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley yells "You two are getting married now?"

Peyton takes Sawyer from Haley "Baby, go climb in your seat and I'll be right there" she says and puts Sawyer down who runs to the car. Peyton waits to say anything until Sawyer is gone. She then looks Haley square in the eye "Listen here" she snaps "You will not say anything to my daughter about Brooke or about our relationship. And not that it's any of your business but no Brooke and I are not getting married. Not yet any way and if we do she will be the kids' mommy! They deserve to have two parents. Lucas will always be their father and there is nothing wrong with Brooke being there mother. I see your time alone hasn't changed your behavior. That's too bad. You're missing out on so much because of it. You should stop being so bitter and accept things so we can all be a family again!" Peyton finishes walking away

She gets into the car and slams her door. Sawyer jumps.

"Mommy, why is Aunt Haley so mean now?"

Peyton sighs "She just still really sad that daddy died honey"

"We're all sad and we're not being mean"

"I know but she just doesn't understand some things"

"Like what?"

"Like how Aunt Brooke and I love each other"

"Maybe you should explain it to her. You know that you are dating and it's like you and daddy but now it's Aunt Brooke. That helped me understand. I bet it will help her too"

Peyton smiles "You're a great kid!" she says

"I love you, mommy" Sawyer says smiling

"And I love you!" Peyton says "How about we head home?"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Can we stop and get Chinese for dinner?"

Peyton laughs "Let's go see what Aunt Brooke wants to do for dinner"

"She loves Chinese" Sawyer says in her sing song voice

Peyton just laughs and drives towards their house. They sing all the way home. They pull into the driveway and get out of the car. Peyton carries Sawyer into the house. Brooke is sitting on the couch feeding Luke a bottle.

"Hey you two" She says smiling "You've been gone a long time"

"Sorry" Peyton says

"No, that's ok" Brooke replies "Just worried about you two"

"We're fine" Sawyer says climbing until the couch next to Brooke kissing Luke on the head "We went to see daddy and we saw Aunt Haley and she is so mean now. Mommy says it's because she doesn't understand that you two are in love and you're going to get married and you're going to be our other mommy!" she finishes in a sing song voice "Can I have a drink?"

Brooke just sits staring at Peyton. She is stunned by what the little girl has just said.

"Oh and Aunt Brooke can I sleep with you and mommy tonight in your room? I can help you get rid of the pink frilly stuff! You know mommy hates that"

Brooke just sits there and Peyton sighs "Sawyer, go ahead and get a juice box"

"Thanks" she replies jumping of the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"Would you like me to take him?" Peyton asks sitting down on the couch

Brooke just stares at her and Peyton shakes her arm a little.

"Brooke"

Brooke finally let's out the breath she was holding "Did she just says we're getting married and I'm going to be her mommy?"

"Yes, she did" Peyton says acting like it was nothing

"And that doesn't shock you?" Brooke asks

"Not really" Peyton says "We were talking to day and I tried to explain some things to her and that's what she came away with."

"You told her we were going to get married and I was going to be her mommy?"

"No" Peyton says "I told her I love you like I love her daddy and she asked if we were going to get married like her daddy and I and I told her that right now we're just dating and she wanted to know how you were going to be her daddy when you were a girl and I told her that some children have two mommies, some a daddy and mommy and some two daddies. She then told me that you were going to be her new mommy then and I didn't know what to say to that"

"Wow" Brooke says "Um…"

"Aunt Brooke" Sawyer says walking back into the room "you didn't answer me. Can I sleep in your guys' room tonight?"

Brooke is still stunned. She shakes her head "Of course you can sleep in our room tonight."

"Baby, why don't you run upstairs and get me a diaper and wipes so I can change Luke's pants"

"Sure mommy" Sawyer says running upstairs

"Brooke" Peyton says "You are white as a sheet"

"I just need a minute to process what you just said"

"She's just a little confused" Peyton says "She told Haley you were going to be her mommy. You should have seen Haley's face. She was furious!"

Brooke laughs a little "Wish I would have been there" Brooke replies "Peyt"

"Yea?" Peyton says

"Do you want her thinking I'm going to be her mom?"

Peyton looks a little confused "I thought that's what was going on here"

Brooke smiles "I don't want to make any assumptions about our relationship"

"Well I had to explain it to her somehow but there is no pressure about anything. I told Sawyer we're just dating"

"Ok" Brooke says

Sawyer comes running down the stairs and hands Peyton a diaper and the wipes.

"Here mommy" She says

"Thanks baby" Peyton says taking Luke from Brooke

"I'll be back" She says walking towards her room

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Come here" she says patting her lap

Sawyer walks over and sits on Brooke's lap and smiles at her "What?" she says softly

"Are you ok with your mom and I dating?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "I was sad because I thought you were having sleepovers without me but Mommy said that you two sleep in the same bed like she and daddy. It's not a sleepover you are going to live together in your room so I'm not sad anymore. Mommy said once in a while I can sleep in there with you like I did with her and daddy. Then I asked her if she you were going to get married like her a daddy. She said you were just dating right now but she loves you a lot and she said you could be my other mommy."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Well" Sawyer says with big eyes "She said that if you got married you'd be my other mommy"

"I see" Brooke says "And how do you feel about that?"

"That's cool!" Sawyer says "Then I'll have a daddy and two mommies!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"You two getting married and Aunt Brooke being my mommy"

Peyton shakes her head "Sawyer! Enough"

Sawyer looks at her confused "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, and I wanted to bring home Chinese but mommy said we had to wait and talk to you"

"Well Chinese sounds great!" Brooke says "Why don't you run and grab the phone and we'll order it"

Sawyer once again runs out of the room.

"Peyton" Brooke says "You just snapped at her"

"Well I don't want her to get excited we're just dating and I don't want pressure put on us"

"I understand that" Brooke says "She's just a little girl and it's going to be fine. She's just excited with the new idea"

"I know" Peyton says

Sawyer comes bouncing back into the room "Here's the phone" she says handing the phone to Brooke

Brooke takes it and places an order,

"35 minutes" Brooke says sighing "What should we do while we wait?"

"Get rid of your frillies" Sawyer says laughing

"What is so funny about that?" Brooke asks scooping the little girl onto her lap

"Because you love your frillies and mommy always tells you how much she hates them and now you're getting rid of them"

"We're going to put them in your room" Brooke says

"No way!" Sawyer says "I don't like them anymore than my mommy does!"

Brooke tickles the little girl on her lap and Sawyer laughs and laughs. She's squirming and wiggling and then something happens that no one expect.

"Mamma, stop tickling me!"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and Peyton looks at Sawyer.

"What did you just say?" Peyton snaps

Sawyer looks nervous "I'm sorry, mommy!" She says "I didn't mean to call Aunt Brooke Mamma."

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Honey, it's ok" she says kissing the little girl on the forehead

"Mommy?" Sawyer asks looking scared

"It's ok honey" She says looking at Brooke "I just don't think you should call Aunt Brooke mamma"

"Ok, mommy" Sawyer says "I didn't mean too. We were just talking a lot about mommies today"

"I know, sweetie" Peyton says "It's ok"

Sawyer crawls off Brooke's lap "I'm going to go play in my room until dinner comes" she says walking up the stairs.

Brooke looks at Peyton "Why did you snap at her like that?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I just was stunned that she called you that"

"So was I but that's all we've been talking about since she got home so it was just in her mind"

"I just don't think she should call you mamma"

"Ok" Brooke says looking a little sad "Ever?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "You want her to call you mamma?"

"Well" Brooke says sighing "I'd like that"

"You would?"

"Of course" Brooke says "But it's up to you"

Peyton sighs "Then I guess we better go up and talk to her"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Peyton says I'm sure"

Peyton and Brooke walk upstairs and Sawyer is laying on her bed drawing.

"May we come in?" Peyton asks

"Yes" Sawyer says

Peyton and Brooke walk in and sit on the bed. Sawyer sits up and looks at them.

Peyton pulls her onto her lap "I'm sorry I snapped at you for calling Brooke mamma"

"It was just an accident, mommy"

"I know" Peyton says "Listen no one is mad that you called Brooke mamma"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I won't do it again"

"Honey, you can call me whatever you want" Brooke says and Sawyer turns to look at her

"I can?"

"Yes, you can"

"Thanks" Sawyer says jumping off Peyton's lap and hugging Brooke then she goes back to her mother's lap "Is that ok, mommy?"

"Yes" Peyton answers "It's ok"

"Thanks" Sawyer says hugging Peyton "Can we go downstairs and play?"

"Sure" Peyton says

The three go downstairs and spend the rest of the evening together. Peyton was concerned with Sawyer calling Brooke mamma. She didn't want to push things and she didn't want Sawyer to get too attached. Not that it would matter Sawyer is already way attached and if something did happen it would break her heart anyway. Peyton decided to just enjoy the happiness because she was overjoyed at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Peyton is sitting on the couch staring out the window. Brooke has been watching her from the kitchen for 15 minutes. She hadn't moved. She just sat there staring off into space. Brooke sighs and walks into the living room sitting next to Peyton.

"Hey babe" She says handing her a cup of coffee "Everything ok?"

Peyton looks at her "Of course" Peyton answers "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been sitting here staring out the window for 15 minutes and last night you were different"

Peyton sighs and Brooke grabs her hand

"What is it, Peyt?"

"I feel bad" Peyton says softly

"About what?"

"About overreacting to Sawyer calling you mamma"

Brooke smiles "Babe, it's ok" Brooke replies "This is all new to all of us. Just keep talking to me and we'll figure everything out"

Peyton sighs again "Brooke, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do" Brooke says "And I love you"

"Good because sometimes I just get caught up in the fact that Lucas' just dead and…"

"And nothing" Brooke says "We just need to be honest with each other and you just need to talk to me about everything, deal?"

"Deal" Peyton says smiling

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "No, not really" she replies

Brooke gives her a funny look "Peyton!" she scolds

"I'm just nervous about Sawyer getting to attached to you and then something happening between us"

Brooke sighs "Peyt" she says "No matter what happens between us I will always be here for Sawyer and Luke and I will always be a part of their lives." She says with a sad look on her face "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Peyton looks surprised "What do you mean?"

"Are we moving too fast? Are you not sure about us anymore?"

Peyton gasps "Heavens no! I'm very happy… extremely happy!"

"Well so am I" Brooke says

"For now" Peyton says "You're taking on my family and my problems and what happens if you meet a woman with no baggage?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke asks almost laughing

"Yes" Peyton says

"Peyton" Brooke says grabbing her hand "You are the only person I want to be with. There is no man or woman that could ever capture my heart like you have. I have been in love with you forever. Now that we're together I couldn't think of anything I want more"

Peyton cuts her off "What about a child?"

"Are you saying that we're not going to raise Sawyer and Luke together? That you're not going to let me help you when they're sick or discipline them when needed? You're not going to let me go to school with Sawyer on her first day or talk to her when she has her first heartbreak?"

"Of course you're going to do all of that with us"

"I thought I had two children who are asleep right now?"

"You do but…"

"But nothing" Brooke says "Maybe in time when Luke is out of diapers I'll want to have a conversation about a child but now we have our hands full"

Peyton smiles "I just can't stop worrying about everything"

"You need too!" Brooke says "I'm not going anywhere"

Peyton smiles "Neither am I"

"Good" Brooke says leaning over and kissing her "Now, we need to get rid of the pink frilly shit in our room so I thought when the kids wake up we'll go shopping and do a total room makeover!"

"That sounds good!" Peyton says smiling

Brooke sighs "I wish Sawyer wasn't in our bed right now"

"Why's that?"

Brooke raises her eyebrows "Because I'd like to eat you!"

"Brooke!" Peyton says with her face turning bright red "I can't believe you just said that"

"I'm horny and all I can think about is you cumming all over my face"

"Brooke Davis!"

"Peyton Scott!" Brooke says jokingly "I want to feel you and lick you and suck on your breasts and feel you get wet and taste you and please you"

Peyton looks at her

"I want to kiss the length of your legs and making you soaking wet." Brooke says moving closer and grabbing Peyton's ear softly with her teeth "I want please you, baby" she says in the most seductive voice

Peyton sighs "Oh really?"

Brooke doesn't say another word she just reaches down between Peyton's legs and starts rubbing her through her clothes

"Brooke" Peyton says getting excited "We don't know when the kids will be up"

"Then I guess I need to be fast then don't I?"

Peyton looks at her "My room is empty"

Brooke smiles and gets up off the couch. She holds her hand out to Peyton and Peyton takes it. They walk down the hallway and Brooke closes and locks the door.

"Lay down baby" Brooke says and Peyton does it.

Brooke climbs on top of Peyton and starts kissing her. She kisses her passionately and hard on the mouth. She licks her lips and Peyton opens her mouth. Brooke slips her tongue in and teases Peyton for a little bit. Brooke then works her way down Peyton's body to the body of her shirt. She grabs the hem and starts lifting it up to take it off kissing her along the way.

"Mmmm" Peyton says at the touch of Brooke's lips on her body

Brooke smiles and takes Peyton's shirt off. She then moves down to her breasts massaging one and sucking the other.

"Brooke" Peyton moans

Brooke smiles again and grabs the waistband of Peyton's boy shorts and pulls them down. She loves that Peyton is already wet from just the little bit of kissing and touching. She runs her tongue over the outer part of Peyton's lady business. Peyton wants her to go deeper and so she spreads her legs further apart. She then reaches down and pulls her lips apart.

Brooke grins "Do you want me inside baby?"

Peyton moves her hips up and down and Brooke laughs a little. She then licks Peyton from her opening to her clit.

"Mmmm" Peyton says

Brooke runs her tongue over Peyton's clit left and right and up and down. Peyton starts moving her hips at the contact.

"Brooke" She moans

Brooke keeps licking her causing Peyton to get wetter and wetter. She then enters two fingers and starts massaging Peyton's g-spot. As she licks Peyton faster she starts massaging fast and Peyton is shaking. She's grinding to the rhyme and Brooke keeps going.

"Oh Brooke!" Peyton screams grabbing her hair and riding her face. "Don't stop baby please don't stop. You feel so good"

Brooke works harder and before knows it Peyton is coming in pleasure all over her fingers and shaking uncontrollable. Brooke slows the pace until Peyton has stopped rocking and collapses on the bed.

"Wow" Peyton says and Brooke comes up to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Did you like that?"

"Um hum" Peyton says

"Want me to do it again?"

Peyton looks at her "Right now?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "Right now"

Peyton smiles at her "I'd love you too but I think we're going to have two children up very soon and we have to make breakfast"

Brooke pouts "I was going to eat my breakfast in here"

Peyton smiles "You're naughty"

"I know" Brooke says

Peyton kisses Brooke "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'd like to taste you for breakfast…"

Brooke smiles "I'd like that too" she answers "But this morning was about you. I'm not selfish I can give without receiving"

"Well maybe I can't receive without giving"

"Then you can give to me tonight…" Brooke replies getting out of bed "How about we shower before the kids get up?"

Peyton gets out of bed and then go into the bathroom. They enjoy a shower together and quickly get dressed. While they are getting dressed Luke starts crying.

"I'll go get him" Brooke says kissing Peyton softly on the neck

"Thanks" she answers and walks into the kitchen. She gets things out to start breakfast and she hears the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hallway. Sawyer is crying as she walks into the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Peyton says rushing to her

"I had a scary dream" she says wrapping her arms around her mother

"Oh no" Peyton says "What was it about?"

"You and mamma"

"What happened?"

"You left me with Aunt Haley and you never came back for me"

Peyton hugs her tightly "Oh baby we're not going to leave you"

Brooke walks down the stairs "What's wrong munchkin?"

"You and mommy left me"

Brooke looks at Peyton "She had a bad dream that we left her with Haley"

Brooke rushes over to her "Baby, we'd never leave you. We love you" she says hugging her

"Promise?" Sawyer asks

"We promise" Peyton and Brooke both say at the same time hugging her

"Ok" Sawyer says sniffling

Brooke hugs her again and Peyton gives her a little kiss

"You know we need to go shopping today so we could just go out to breakfast and save on the cooking and clean up time"

Sawyer grins ear to ear "Can we, mommy?" she says batting her eyes at Peyton

"I don't care if Brooke wants too"

"I do"

"Yea!" Sawyer says

"Run upstairs and pick out an outfit to wear"

Sawyer does what she's told to do and Brooke looks at Peyton.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "She just woke up crying"

"Poor baby"

"I know" Peyton says taking Luke for Brooke "Good morning baby boy." She says kissing him

"We should probably feed him before we go" Brooke says "I can do that while you go check on little miss and get him some clothes."

"Ok" Peyton says handing Luke back to Brooke.

Brooke takes him and kisses Peyton. Peyton kisses her back and heads upstairs. She walks into Sawyer's room to find her standing in front of her closet. Peyton laughs a little.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks walking closer to Sawyer

"I'm trying to decide what to wear" Sawyer says with an almost irritated voice

"I didn't realize it was that hard of a decision" Peyton says

Sawyer sighs "I just can't decided if I should wear my shorts, t-shirt and flip flops or if I should wear one of the new sundresses mamma got me with my sandals"

Peyton starts laughing hysterically

"What's so funny?" Sawyer asks with a frown on her face

"Sawyer" Peyton says "You're 5 years old. You can wear whatever you want. You shouldn't have to stand here and worry about it"

"Well I don't know which to wear. I like my shorts and t-shirts but I don't want to hurt mamma's feelings"

"Baby" Peyton says picking her up "You wear whatever you want and I'm sure Brooke won't care"

Sawyer sighs "I think I'll wear the brown and pink sundress"

"It that what you want to wear then great" Peyton says putting Sawyer down.

Sawyer walks over and grabs the dress out of the clothes. She then grabs the brown sandals to match. She puts her clothes on while Peyton was in Luke's room getting his clothes for the day.

Sawyer walks into Luke's room "Mommy, will you fix my hair?"

"Sure, sweetie" Peyton says "How do you want it?"

"Will you twist my bangs and then put it in a ponytail?"

"Of course" Peyton says "Come on"

They walk into the bathroom and then Peyton fixes Sawyer's hair and they head downstairs.

"It's about time" Brooke says turning around "Oh Sawyer you look beautiful! Just like a little princess"

Peyton laughs a little

"Mommy" Sawyer says pouting "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby" Peyton responses "Is little man ready to get dressed?"

"He sure is" Brooke answers taking the clothes from Peyton

She quickly dresses Luke and they are ready to go. Peyton carries the diaper bag and holds Sawyer's hand while Brooke carries Luke. They get settled into the car and head towards town.

"What are we buying today?" Sawyer asks

"New decorations for Aunt Brooke's bedroom" Peyton says

"Why do you still call her Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer says "She's mamma now and I thought it was your bedroom now too"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a look like isn't she a smartass and she waits to hear how Peyton is going to answer.

"You're right, munchkin" Peyton sighs "It is my room too now so we're going to go get things for our room"

Sawyer smiles "Can I help?"

"Of course" Brooke says smiling

"I think you should let me move in there too!" Sawyer says

Peyton laughs a little "Nice try but Aunt Brooke and I need our privacy!"

"Why don't you call her mamma?" Sawyer says again a little upset this time

"I don't know" Peyton says "I guess I'm just used to calling her Aunt Brooke."

"Well you need to work on it!" Sawyer says almost scolding her mother

"I will" Peyton says

"So what are you going to have for breakfast?" Brooke asks trying to change the subject

"I don't know" Sawyer says "Maybe French toast or waffles but pancakes sound good too"

"You are having a very hard time today making decisions!" Peyton says

"I know" Sawyer says "I'm sorry"

"It's ok but you better decided because we're at the diner"

Sawyer looks out her window and smiles. "Yea!" She shouts. She quickly undoes her carseat and then jumps down. "Can mamma take my hand this time?"

"Sure" Peyton says walking around to grab Luke

Brooke helps Sawyer out of the car and holds her hand. They walk into the diner and pick a booth towards back. Sawyer crawls in and looks at Brooke.

"Are you going to sit next to me?"

"Sure" Brooke says smiling

"Ok"

So Brooke slides into the booth next to Sawyer and Peyton sits on the other side looking at them. A waitress comes over and the small little family places their order. They sit and talk while waiting for their food. The door to the diner opens and no one at the table pays attention. The person walking through the door and walks pass them and sits in the booth diagonal from them. Neither Peyton nor Brooke pays attention because Sawyer is talking and talking.

"Peyton?" The person asks and Peyton turns to look in the direction of the voice.

Her mouth drops and she doesn't know if it's fear or anger that enters her being.

"Dan" She says looking at him

"I thought that was you when I walked past but I didn't want to stare. Then I saw Brooke so I figured" he says standing up and walking over to their table. "I'm sorry about Lucas"

Peyton just stares at him and so does Brooke

"I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to come to the funeral."

Still nothing from Peyton or Brooke, Sawyer was the first to talk.

"Who are you?" she asks looking at the older man standing there

Her voice pulls Peyton out of her stare and she looks at Sawyer. "This is Dan" Peyton says

"How do you know my mommy?"

"Because I knew your dad" Dan says

"How do you know my dad?"

Peyton doesn't know what to do

"Dan is your grandpa" Brooke says looking at Sawyer "Remember Jamie told you about him?"

"Oh yea" Sawyer says "You did some bad things and everyone is really mad at you"

"That sounds about right" Dan says

"Even Jamie thinks you're bad"

Dan sighs "Yeah, I supposed he does"

"Why did you kill Uncle Keith?" Sawyer asks and everyone turns to look at her

"Because I made a bad decision"

"Well did you get a timeout?"

Dan laughs a little "Yes, I did"

"Are you sorry?" Sawyer asks

"I am" Dan says "More than anything"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Then I guess people should stop being so mad at you"

"I understand why they're mad" Dan says

"Sawyer, why don't you go up to the counter and ask for extra whipped cream on your waffles" Peyton says

"Ok" Sawyer says sliding out of the booth

Peyton turns to look at Dan "You need to stay away from me and my children!" she says "Lucas would not be ok with this"

"Lucas is gone" Dan says "It's your decision now. Well yours and Brooke's decision"

"What does that mean?" Peyton says

"I heard that you and Brooke are together now" Dan says

"We are"

"That's great!" Dan says smiling "I'm sure you'll be happy"

"You don't have anything to say about it?" Brooke finally chimes in

"No" Dan says "I think it's great that the two of you are together"

Peyton looks at him "What are you up too?"

"Nothing" Dan says

The waitress walks over with Sawyer in tow.

"Here's your breakfast" She says with a smile

"Thank you" Brooke says

"Well enjoy" Dan says smiling and going back to his table

Brooke looks at Peyton "That was weird"

"Very" Peyton says with a shiver

"He's up to something"

"Isn't he always?"

Sawyer looks at her moms "What is he up to?" she asks staring at them "And what does up to mean?"

Peyton and Brooke start laughing "Nothing baby girl, just eat so we can go shopping" Peyton says

The family finishes their breakfast fast so they could get away from Dan. They walk down the street to home décor store and head to the bedding section.

"So what are you thinking?" Brooke asks looking around

"Something red" Peyton says smiling

"I should have guessed that"

"Well I like red"

Brooke smiles and walks closer to whisper into Peyton's ear "Your pale skin and blonde hair would look sexy on red sheets"

Peyton blushes "Brooke!"

"What?" she says shrugging her shoulders "It's true!"

"Hum" Peyton says smiling

They look around a little bit and Brooke's eyes land on bedding with red in it.

"Hey Peyt" She says

Peyton walks over to her "Yes?"

"How about a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"Well you want red bedding and I like my girlie bedding so how about this?" she says pointing to a comforter with a floral design with red, black and gray in it.

"I like that" Peyton says

"Can we get this one?" Brooke says batting her eyes at Peyton "It has throw pillows and it's pretty"

Peyton starts laughing and kisses Brooke hard on the lips "Yes, we can get that one"

"Yea!" Brooke says jumping up and down

Sawyer looks at her "Mamma, what are you doing?"

Peyton laughs "Going crazy!"

Brooke picks Sawyer up and starts tickling her and she starts laughing hysterical!

"Mommy, make her stop!"

"Nope" Peyton says walking away

Brooke kisses Sawyer and puts her down running after Peyton and grabbing her hand. Sawyer walks up with a pout on her face.

"Oh what's the matter little miss?" Brooke asks

"Nothing!" She says

"Then why are you pouting?" Peyton asks

"Because mamma left me back there"

Peyton laughs "Oh stop" she says "We're right here, stinker!"

Sawyer looks at her mommy and huffs as she grabs Brooke's other hand. Peyton laughs and ignores what Sawyer is trying to do.

Peyton sighs "So if we get to have floral bedding does that mean I get to paint?"

Brooke's eyes get huge "Paint what?"

"Our room"

"What color?"

"Red, of course"

Brooke sighs "Peyt" she says "We're not in high school anymore and the white walls are nice"

Peyton starts laughing "Ok, ok" she says "But we do need to buy new lamps and sheets and whatever else we see that we like"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "Black sheets would look nice with that comforter"

Peyton starts laughing "Black would not be good"

Brooke looks at her funny "Why?"

"Because think about it" Peyton says "We're very active and very messy! We'd have to wash them every day" she says with a smile "Sometimes twice" she adds with a blink

"Oh yea" Brooke says feeling herself getting hot

The girls spend the next hour walking around collecting items for their bedroom. T hey even let Sawyer get a few trinkets for her room as well. They opted to have the stuff delivered and walked out of the store. Sawyer spots the ice cream cart.

"Mommy" She says softly

"What's up baby?" Peyton asks

"Can we get some ice cream?"

Peyton smiles "Sure baby"

They walk over to the ice cream stand and place their orders. When all three have their ice cream they go and sit on a bench in the park.

"Brooke" Peyton says quietly

"What?" Brooke says

Peyton points across the park and Brooke looks. Sitting on a bench with their backs to Brooke and Peyton were Dan and Haley.

"I knew he was up to something" Peyton sighs

"This isn't going to be good" Brooke says

"Nothing with him ever is"

Both women sigh. Uneasiness settles in and both women are now guarded waiting for whatever those two are cooking up. Hopefully, there won't be any causalities.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I just don't understand why you don't like him" Sawyer says to Jamie as they walk towards the Rivercourt

"He's a bad person, Sawyer"

"He had a timeout, Jamie"

Jamie laughs a little "He went to jail munchkin!"

"What is jail?"

"It's a place where they put grownups in a cell. The cell is like the cage you'd put a dog in but bigger for people. If you're in jail you can't leave for a really long time. You have to wear orange jumpsuits and you have to eat what they serve you and it's really bad!"

"Oh" Sawyer says looking confused "Why did he kill Uncle Keith?"

"No one really knows" Jamie answers

"How did he kill him?"

"He shot him with a gun"

"That sounds really bad"

"It was"

"My daddy really hated Grandpa Dan"

"My dad hates him too" Jamie answers "Why all the questions about Dan today?"

"I meet him yesterday!"

"What?!"

"He was at the diner we went to for breakfast"

"And your mom let you talk to him?"

"He came over and was talking to mommy"

"Oh, wow" Jamie says as they walk onto the Rivercourt

Jamie and Sawyer shoot hoops for a while and Jamie shows Sawyer some new moves. They didn't notice that someone was watching them until they stopped for a break. Jamie looks at the benches and sees Dan sitting there.

"Come on, Sawyer" he says "I think it's time we go home"

"But we just got here" Sawyer says not noticing Dan yet

"I know but I think you're mom would be really mad to know that Dan was at the Rivercourt while we were here"

Sawyer looks over towards the bench "Oh I didn't see him" she says waving at him

"Sawyer, don't!"

Dan waves back at her. Sawyer runs over to the bench.

"Hi Grandpa Dan!" she says

"Hi Sawyer" He says smiling

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I was just jogging by and saw you guys here so I thought I'd stop and watch you two play"

Jamie walks over "Sawyer, let's go"

"I'm talking to Grandpa Dan"

"No, you're not!" Jamie says "Let's go!" he says grabbing her hand

"Hello Jamie" Dan says smiling

Jamie doesn't answer him

"I see you've let your father's opinion of me get to you"

"Listen" Jamie says "You're not supposed to be around me and you know that! I'm sure Aunt Peyton doesn't want you around Sawyer either so just leave us alone!" he finishes pulling Sawyer after him

The two walk down the sidewalk and Sawyer is pouting.

"Why were you so mean back there?" Sawyer asks

"You're not supposed to talk to him!" Jamie says angrily

"Mommy never said I couldn't talk to him"

"Well you're not!"

"I'm telling my mommy you were mean to me"

"She won't be mad she'll be glad that I dragged you away from him!" Jamie sighs "He's a bad guy Sawyer!"

"I think he's nice!" Sawyer says stomping away from Jamie

She walks in front of Jamie the rest of the way home and when they get to her house she slams the door in his face.

"Sawyer!" Brooke snaps "Why did you slam the door in Jamie's face?"

"He was mean to me today"

Jamie opens the door and walks in.

"You need to apologize to Jamie for slamming the door in his face"

"She's mad at me" Jamie says

"Ok, you two what's going on?" Brooke asks

"Where's mommy?" Sawyer asks

"She's at the studio"

"Well I want to talk to her"

"She's not here right now so you can talk to me"

Sawyer just sits down on the couch pouting.

"So what happened today?" Brooke asks

"Dan" Jamie says

"What about Dan?"

"He was at the Rivercourt"

"What?" Brooke says

"Yea, he showed up there and Sawyer went over to talk to him and I dragged her home"

"Thank you!" Brooke says looking at Jamie then turning to look at Sawyer "You are not supposed to talk to Dan!" she says scolding her

"He's my grandpa why can't I talk to him?" Sawyer asks

"Because your dad moved out of Tree Hill to keep you away from him and I don't think he'd be very happy to know you're talking to him!" Brooke says

"Daddy's dead so who cares! He's my grandpa and I want to talk to him!"

"Well you can't!" Brooke shouts "And don't you ever talk about your dad like that again!"

Sawyer looks at Brooke with hatred in her eyes "You are not my mommy and you cannot tell me what to do!" she yells as she stands up and marches up to her room and slams her bedroom door

Brooke's face fills with hurt.

"She's just mad, Aunt Brooke" Jamie says "I don't understand why Dan was at the Rivercourt. I've never seen him there before"

"I have a good idea why he was there"

"Oh" Jamie says "Does it have something to do with you guys seeing him yesterday?"

"I think so"

"I thought he was gone?"

"Me too" Brooke sighs "I guess he's back"

"Great!"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Well I have to get home for dinner"

"Ok buddy" Brooke says "I'm sorry that Sawyer was rude to you"

"It's ok" Jamie says "She's five she doesn't understand why she can't talk to Dan. I get it. I used to be like her but then I got to know him and I just didn't want anything to do with him"

"You're a wise boy" Brooke says

"Bye, Aunt Brooke. Love you"

"Love you too" Brooke says and Jamie walks out of the house.

Brooke sits playing with Luke waiting for Peyton to get home. Sawyer is still sitting in her room. Brooke is hurt by what Sawyer says and she doesn't know what to do about it. The door opens and Peyton walks in.

"Hey baby" Peyton says walking over and kissing Brooke "How was your day?"

"It was ok" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "What happened?"

"Sawyer"

"What did she do?" Peyton says sitting down

"She's mad at me and she told me I'm not her mommy and I can't tell her what to do"

"What?" Peyton snaps

"She's mad at me because I told her she couldn't talk to Dan"

"Well of course she can't talk to him!" Peyton snaps "What would make her want to talk to Dan?"

"She saw him today at the Rivercourt"

"What in the world was he doing at the Rivercourt?"

"I think Haley sent him there to rattle us"

Peyton sighs "One thing at a time"

"Ok" Brooke says "What first?"

"You need to go upstairs and talk to Sawyer"

"Why me?" Brooke asks

"Because she was disrespectful to you and you have to handle it"

"Why can't you?"

"Because she'll continue to play this game if I handle it but if you handle it she'll realize that she does have to listen to you"

Brooke sighs "She hurt my feelings" she says with sadness in her voice

"I know" Peyton says "She's five and she's upset so you just have to lay down the line and make her tow it"

Brooke stands up "Ok"

She walks up the stairs and to Sawyer's door. She knocks on it softly.

"Go away!" Sawyer yells

Brooke sighs and opens it "I'm not going away"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She snaps

"Well that's too bad because you have to talk to me"

"No, I don't!" Sawyer says "You're not my mommy!"

"You're right" Brooke says "I'm not your mommy I'm your mamma and that means what I say goes!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Do you want to be grounded from the Rivercourt for the rest of the week?"

Sawyer looks at her "Why are you being mean to me?"

Brooke chocks back a tear "I'm not being mean to you. I'm your mamma and you have to listen to me and I said you are not to speak to Dan and that's that! We are not going to talk about it and I'm not going to change my mind! Dan is off limits young lady! Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Sawyer hisses

"And you can sit in your room until you're ready to apologize to me for being so rude and apologize to Jamie for being rude to him"

"Fine!" Sawyer says "I guess I'll sit her all night"

"That's your choice" Brooke says turning and walking out of the room. She walks down the stairs and Peyton is in the kitchen making dinner.

"Well?" she asks

"Not good"

"She'll get over it"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will" Peyton says "She always does"

"She's so mad at me"

"I know, honey" Peyton says walking over to her and kissing her softly "She's five, I promise she'll be fine by dinner"

"I hope so" Brooke says

Peyton goes back to making dinner and Brooke goes and lays on the couch. After about 45 minutes dinner was ready.

"Sawyer" Peyton yells from the bottom of the stairs

Sawyer opens the door and walks to the top of the stairs.

"What?" she says

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" Sawyer answers

"Well dinner's ready" Peyton says

"Aunt Brooke says I can't come out of my room until I apologize to her and Jamie"

"Well then I guess if you want dinner you'll do those things"

Sawyer turns around and walks back to her room. Peyton walks into the kitchen where Brooke has dinner on the table.

"Where's Sawyer?"

"In her room"

"Peyton!" Brooke says "you can't let her go hungry"

"Yes, I can" Peyton says "She's being stubborn and she needs to learn. Now we're going to sit down and eat dinner"

Brooke just looks at her and does what Peyton says. They dish up their food and start eating. After a few minutes into the meal they hear little feet coming down the stairs. Sawyer appears at the end of the counter.

"Can we help you with something?" Peyton asks

"I need to talk to Aunt Brooke"

"Go ahead" Peyton says "And stop calling her Aunt Brooke!"

Sawyer huffs and walks over to Brooke and stands next to her "I'm sorry I was sassy"

Peyton tries to hide her smile "And?" she says

"And I'm sorry I said I didn't have listen to you and that you're not my mommy"

"I accept your apology. Now you need to call Jamie after dinner"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Yes, please" Sawyer says climbing into her seat at the table

Peyton gets Sawyer a plate and she starts eating.

"Sawyer" Peyton says and Sawyer looks up at her

"Yes, mommy" she says

"Mamma was right about Dan you're not allowed to talk to him"

"Why not?"

"Because" Peyton says

"That's not a reason"

"It's reason enough" Peyton sighs "And if you talk to him again you're not going to be able to go places with Jamie by yourself anymore. Do you understand?"

Sawyer rolls her eyes "Yes"

"Good" Peyton says "Now eat your dinner"

Everyone finishes their dinner. Sawyer finishes last and takes her plate to Peyton who is loading the dishwasher.

"Go call Jamie" Peyton says taking her dish

"Ok" Sawyer says walking away and picking up the phone.

Sawyer calls and apologizes to Jamie and then sits on the couch with her coloring book. Peyton walks out after finishing the dishes and Brooke is sitting outside. Peyton goes over and sits next to Sawyer. She takes her coloring book and Sawyer looks up at her.

"You know you really hurt mamma's feelings today"

Sawyer shakes her head "I was mean to her"

"I know" Peyton says "And now she's really sad that's why she's outside by herself."

"I was just mad at her"

"I understand that but you can't tell her she's not your mamma every time you get mad at her. Maybe you should go talk to her?" Peyton says

Sawyer climbs off the couch and walks outside to the swing where Brooke is sitting.

"Hi" Sawyer says softly

"Hey baby girl" Brooke says wiping her eyes

"Why are you crying?" Sawyer asks

"I'm just sad"

"Did I make you sad?"

Brooke doesn't say anything.

Sawyer climbs up on the swing next to Brooke.

"I love you" she says softly

"I love you too" Brooke answers

"I'm sorry I said mean things to you today"

"I know you are sweetie"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because"

"Because I hurt your feelings"

"I guess" Brooke says

"I didn't mean to tell you you're not my mommy"

"Pumpkin, it's ok" Brooke says

"Will you stop being sad and come play with me?"

Brooke smiles "Yes, sweetie, let's go back inside"

Sawyer hugs Brooke and Brooke picks her up. They walk inside. Peyton is on the phone and it sounds like business so Brooke goes and sits with Sawyer on the couch and they start coloring. Peyton is on the phone for a while and Brooke notices it's getting late.

"Sawyer it's time to go get your pajamas on" Brooke says

"Can I take a bath?" Sawyer asks

Brooke looks at the clock "No, it's already late but you can take one in the morning"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs and puts her coloring things away

"Call me when you're ready"

"How about you come help me get ready?"

"Ok" Brooke says picking Sawyer up and carrying her to her room.

Brooke helps her get ready for bed and then tucks her in. She reads her a story and gets up to leave.

"Good night baby girl" Brooke says kissing Sawyer on the forehead

"Good night, mamma" Sawyer says hugging her

Brooke smiles and heads towards the door.

"Wait!" Sawyer yells

"What honey?" Brooke says turning around to look at her

"Will you ask mommy to come up when she's off the phone?"

"Sure will" Brooke says "Good night"

"Good night"

Brooke walks down stairs and into the kitchen making Luke a bottle. She walks over to the swing and picks him up. She feeds him and gets him ready for bed. She then sits in the rocking chair in his room and rocks him. He falls asleep and she holds him for a few minutes. Peyton appears at the door.

"Sorry" She months

Brooke gets up and lays Luke down then walks out of the room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I was talking to Karen"

"Oh how is she?"

"Worked up"

"Why?"

"Because I told her about Dan. She thinks he's up to something and I told her that we think Haley sent him. She's pissed"

"I bet" Brooke says "Sawyer wanted you to come in and see her"

"Ok" Peyton says walking into Sawyer's room. She is sitting in bed with a book. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you"

Peyton walks over and lays on the bed with Sawyer

"I love you baby girl" Peyton says kissing her

"I love you too, mommy" Sawyer says

"You need to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok" Sawyer says "How come I can't sleep with you?"

"Because big girls sleep in their own rooms!"

Sawyer sighs "Ok" she says "But if I wake up can I come down?"

"Yes" Brooke says "But you need to try to sleep in your room all night"

"I'll try" Sawyer says

"Good" Peyton says kissing her softly

Peyton and Brooke walk out of Sawyer's room and downstairs. They sit on the couch snuggled into each other.

"So what are we going to do about Dan?"

"I don't know" Peyton sighs "Punch him in the face!"

"That would be a good start and then punch Haley after that"

"She's a bitch!" Peyton says 'Why can't she just leave us alone?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "But I don't like that she's brought Dan back to Tree Hill"

"It's going to be bad"

"I know"

"I don't think we should let Sawyer go places without us for a while" Peyton says with a sigh

"I agree" Brooke answers "Jamie was so upset today when he brought her home."

"Dan should know better than to approach the kids and how could Haley expose her own son to him?"

"I don't know"

"Should we tell Nathan?" Peyton asks

"About Dan, yes." Brooke answers "I think we should wait to say that we think Haley brought him here"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let's call him in the morning to meet us for breakfast"

"Sounds good" Brooke answers "How about a hot shower?"

"Mmmm" Peyton says

The two head to a hot steamy shower and then they settle into bed.

Brooke sighs "You know" she says "Our whole lives have been drama filled. When do we get a break?"

"Never" Peyton sighs "I guess"

"I'm tired" Brooke sighs "The stress of the day has really gotten to me"

"Me too" Peyton says yawning and her eyes rolling shut

"Night baby" Brooke whispers

"Good night" Peyton says rolling over draping her arm across Brooke

Both women drift off to sleep. The night is interrupted with a loud scream.

"MOMMY!" Sawyer shouts from her bedroom crying loudly

Peyton jumps and Brooke sits up straight.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"I don't know" Peyton says groggily

Both women get up and head upstairs. Sawyer is sitting in the corner of her room hugging one of her stuffed animals rocking and crying. Peyton and Brooke both rush over to her and crash to the floor. Peyton scoops her up into her arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"They were after me"

"Who was after you?" Brooke asks

"The mean man and lady"

"What mean man and lady?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"I don't know who they were! They were really scary and they had a gun and they were chasing me through the cemetery and then daddy was there yelling at them to stop and leave me alone"

"Oh baby" Peyton says "No one is going to hurt you"

"Mommy, it was so scary. They wanted to take me from you"

Brooke looks at Peyton.

"How about you come sleep with us?" Brooke says smiling at Sawyer

"I'm too scared to go to sleep now"

"Well let's go snuggle in bed and we'll keep you safe!" Peyton says kissing Sawyer on the forehead

"Ok, mommy" Sawyer says

Peyton stands up and Sawyer wraps her arms tightly around her neck. Brooke gets up and picks up Sawyer's blanket. They head downstairs and Peyton settles Sawyer into their bed.

"There" Peyton says "Is that better baby girl?"

"Yea" Sawyer says still crying softly

Brooke sighs "Do you want some milk or something?"

"No" Sawyer says

Brooke goes to get up and Sawyer grabs her!

"Don't leave!" Sawyer says

Brooke sits back down "Ok, baby"

Peyton and Brooke both snuggle in with Sawyer. Peyton wraps her arm around her. She kisses Sawyer's forehead.

"It's ok baby"

Peyton holds Sawyer rocking her softly until she drifts back to sleep. She sighs and looks at Brooke.

"What is going on with her?" Brooke whispers

"I don't know" Peyton whispers back

"It's probably because we've been talking about evil Dan and putting thoughts in her little mind. Poor baby"

"I think if this keeps up we need to get her some help"

Brooke looks at her "Peyton" she says "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"No" Peyton says "We'll talk to her in the morning but if we can't get her to talk to us then she'll need to talk to someone"

Brooke sighs "Ok, we'll try tomorrow"

Peyton kisses Brooke and they settle into bed. She keeps Sawyer wrapped in her arms. She watches as Brooke drifts off to sleep. She stays awake rocking Sawyer back and forth until she herself dozed off for the night.

Sawyer wakes up first. She looks around and sighs because she's safe in her moms' room. She snuggles into Peyton and takes in her mother's smell. Her hair tickles her mother's face. Peyton stirs and opens her eyes to look down at her baby.

"Hi" Sawyer whispers so she doesn't wake up Brooke

"Hi" Peyton says kissing Sawyer's forehead

"Mommy, I'm sorry I woke you up last night"

"Baby, don't you ever be sorry!" Peyton says hugging her "I'm your mommy and I want to always help you"

"It was really scary mommy" Sawyer says

Peyton sighs "How about we get dressed and just you and me go to breakfast this morning?"

"Really?" Sawyer says

"Yes, really" Peyton says "I think we need to talk"

Sawyer pouts "Am I in trouble"

"No" Peyton says "I just want to talk to you"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Go get dressed" Peyton says "I'll be ready in a few minutes"

Sawyer crawls out of bed and Peyton kisses Brooke softly. Peyton stirs and looks up.

"Morning baby" Brooke sighs looking around for Sawyer "Where's the girlie?"

"She went up to get dressed"

"Oh, where are you going?"

"To breakfast" Peyton says getting up "Just the two of us." She adds with a sigh

"Oh" Brooke says sitting up "I thought we'd talk to her together"

Peyton sighs "I know but you need to go see Nathan and I don't want to wait too long before talking to her"

"Ok" Brooke says looking a little disappointed

Peyton walks over and sits next to Brooke "It's not that I don't want us to do this together, Brooke" she says "it's just that Lucas always had me handle this stuff with her"

"She's had nightmares before?"

"No, but she's been scared before but not this bad. When we left the boat and moved into the house she was scared a lot and we had to figure out why. Lucas made me handle it"

Brooke sighs again "It's fine, Peyt. I'm going to go have breakfast with Nathan and we'll talk when we all get back"

"Ok" Peyton says kissing her "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course"

Peyton smiles and gets up. She quickly gets dress and then heads out into the living room. Sawyer is sitting there waiting for her.

"Ready?" Peyton asks

"Sure am" Sawyer says smiling.

Peyton smiles because she's wearing her shorts, T-shirt and flip flops.

"Well let's go then" Peyton says moving towards the door and outside. They get into the car and head towards the diner. The only noise in the car is the radio. Peyton pulls up outside of the diner and Sawyer unbuckles. They go in and find a place to sit. After ordering, Peyton looks at Sawyer.

"What mommy?" Sawyer asks

"Baby, mommy's worried about you"

"Why?"

"Because you keep having bad dreams"

"Oh"

"You know you can talk to mommy about anything, right?" Peyton asks taking a sip of her coffee

"I know" Sawyer says

"Is something bothering you?"

Sawyer looks down

"What is it honey?"

"I just don't understand why you and mamma are so mad at Aunt Haley and why Aunt Haley wants to take me away from you and why Grandpa Dan killed Uncle Keith and I can't talk to him."

Peyton sighs and takes another sip of her coffee. Sawyer has a lot on her mind.

"Let me start with when your daddy was little"

Sawyer looks confused "Ok"

"You know that Uncle Nathan is your dad's brother, right?"

"Right" Sawyer says looking at Peyton likes she's stupid

"Well Uncle Nathan and your daddy have the same daddy, Grandpa Dan but they have different moms. Grandma Karen is daddy's mom and Aunt Deb is Uncle Nathan's mom. When Grandma Karen was in high school she and Dan dated. Grandma loved Dan and she got pregnant with your dad. Dan didn't want to be a daddy to your dad so he left Grandma Karen. When he was at college he met Deb and she got pregnant with Uncle Nathan. Dan married Deb and they took care of Nathan together. Your grandma took care of Lucas all by herself with the help of Uncle Keith."

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Why didn't Grandpa want to take care of my daddy?"

"Because he wanted to play basketball instead of being a daddy"

"But he was Uncle Nathan's daddy"

"I know." Peyton says "And it hurt daddy's feelings very badly that his daddy didn't want to take care of him"

"That's mean"

"That's why daddy didn't like him in high school. Dan was very jealous that Keith was like daddy's dad and that Karen loved him"

"Grandma loved Uncle Keith?"

"With all her heart like I loved your daddy"

"So what happened?"

"Dan was very very angry that Karen and Keith were going to get married and that Keith was going to have the life he always wanted with Karen"

"Mommy, I'm confused"

"Dan loved Grandma Karen and wanted to be her husband and he was mad that Uncle Keith was going to be"

"Oh" Sawyer says her eyes getting very big "Is that why he shot him with his gun?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"That's not nice" Sawyer says "Grandpa Dan was mean!"

"Yes, he is" Peyton says "That's why your daddy moved us out of Tree Hill. He didn't want you to be around Dan"

"Oh" Sawyer says "Was he afraid he'd shoot me?"

"No" Peyton says smiling "He just knew there were a lot of bad memories here and he wanted to get you away from them"

"Oh" Sawyer says

"Dan isn't a good person, honey" Peyton says "He does bad things all the time. He doesn't care who he hurts"

"But he's nice to me" Sawyer says

"I know" Peyton says "But if one day you do something that makes him mad he will be mean to you too"

Sawyer just looks at Peyton "Really?"

"Really, sweetie"

"So that's why you want me to stay away from him?"

"Yes, because I don't want him to hurt like he's hurt everyone else"

"Ok mommy" Sawyer says "I won't talk to Grandpa Dan anymore"

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling

The waitress brings their breakfast and they start eating

"Mommy, why does Aunt Haley want to take me away from you?"

Peyton sighs "Aunt Haley is mad at mommy"

"Why?" Sawyer asks

"Because she thinks I shouldn't be with Brooke"

"Why is that?"

"Aunt Haley thinks that I should still be really sad about daddy and that I shouldn't be dating someone else right now and she thinks it's wrong that I'm dating another woman"

Sawyer looks at Peyton confused "I don't understand"

"It's hard to understand, isn't it?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"So she's mad that you love mamma?"

"Yes"

"That's silly don't you think?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"But I still don't understand why she wants to take me away?"

"She thinks your daddy would be mad that Brooke and I are dating and that we're raising you together. She thinks you should have a mommy and a daddy and that her and Uncle Nathan should do that"

"My daddy's died!" Sawyer says "And I don't want a new one! Not even Uncle Nathan"

Peyton sighs "I know" she says "We just need to give her time to accept what's going on"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Is she going to take me away?"

"No" Peyton says "Is that why you're having bad dreams?"

"Uhuh" Sawyer says "It's Grandpa Dan and Aunt Haley in my dreams"

"Oh baby" Peyton says "Don't be scared of them! I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise! Mamma and I love you and we'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Peyton says smiling

"Ok" Sawyer says taking a deep breath "Thanks, mommy"

"You're welcome" Peyton says smiling "Now eat your breakfast"

Sawyer eats with a huge smile on her face and Peyton is lost in her thoughts. Maybe Lucas was right keeping them away from Tree Hill. It has been very dramatic since they've been back. The two finish eating and head home. Nathan's car is in the driveway when they pull in. Peyton and Sawyer get out of the car.

"Sawyer, why don't you go play on the swings while I go talk to Uncle Nathan"

"Ok" Sawyer says running around the back of the house.

Peyton walks into the house and sees Nathan and Brooke at the table.

"Hey" She says walking in to join them

"Hey" Brooke says kind of coldly

Peyton sighs

"Hey P. Scott" Nathan says smiling at her

"So are we talking about Dan?"

"Yes" Nathan says "I can't believe he had the nerve to go around the kids"

"I know" Peyton says

"Nathan was telling me he knew he was in town because he saw him a few days ago but he'd seen him before so just figured he was here getting something and then was going to leave. Jamie told him about the Rivercourt and our encounter at the diner"

"So you're up to speed then?" Peyton says

"Yea, I am" Nathan says shaking his head "I wonder what the bastard is up to now?!"

"That's what we're wondering" Brooke says "We don't want him around Sawyer and Luke"

"He's not supposed to be around Jamie and he knows that" Nathan says "He's respected that up until now"

"Well we're not going to let Sawyer go places alone for a while" Brooke sighs

"I told Jamie the same thing"

"Wherever Dan is there is always trouble" Brooke says

"I know" Nathan says "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it once I find out where he's staying"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"You're welcome" Nathan says getting up and hugging the two women "We're mini P. Scott?"

"On the swings outside"

"I'll say hi to her on my way out"

"Sounds good" Peyton says "And thanks again"

"Any time" Nathan says walking out

Brooke gets up and walks out of the room. Peyton follows her.

"Why didn't you two go to breakfast?"

"He came over this morning so we just talked here"

"I see" Peyton says "He's worried"

"Yes, he is" Brooke sighs "So am I"

"Me too"

"How was breakfast?"

"Good" Peyton says "Her nightmares are about Dan and Haley"

"Poor baby" Brooke says

"Yea" Peyton replies "I'm not sure if I made it better or worse"

"Why what did you do?"

"I told her why Lucas didn't like Dan and why he killed Keith and why Haley's mad at us"

"What?" Brooke asks surprised

"I was honest with her. I always am" Peyton sighs

"Hope it works"

"Me too" Peyton sighs "what are you doing today?"

"Nothing" Brooke says

"How about a beach day then?"

"Sounds great!" Brooke smiles

Sawyer walks into the house and into the living room.

"Uncle Nathan told me to come in"

"We're going to get our suits on and go on the beach. Wanna come?" Brooke asks

"Of course!" Sawyer says smiling

The three get ready and head to the beach.

Nathan heads home. On his way home he drives by the diner that Peyton and Brooke saw Dan at. He almost runs the red light when sitting in the front window was his wife and his father talking over a cup of coffee. He knew she was low but he had no idea she would bring Dan back into their lives. The gloves were off and this meant war!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Nathan is sitting on the front porch with suitcases around him. He is fuming mad. He can't believe what he saw and he can't believe that his wife could stoop this low. How could she turn to Dan for help? What in the hell was she thinking? She has truly turned into an evil bitch.

Haley pulls up in the driveway and parks her car. She walks towards Nathan.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asks flipped with a nasty tone

"No you are"

"Where am I going?" Haley asks with a laugh

"Wherever the hell you want to go but you're not staying here anymore"

"Nathan, that's insane! This is my home"

"Not anymore"

"What?"

"Do you think exposing Sawyer to Dan is what Lucas would want? You have been on the warpath saying how wrong Peyton and Brooke are and how upset Lucas would be by it and that's why you're so against it and then you bring Dan back here"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two at the diner and Dan has been interacting with Sawyer and Jamie. I couldn't believe that he'd go anywhere near Jamie when he knows he's not supposed to but then I saw the two of you and I knew you oked it. You let that monster around our son and Lucas' daughter. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nathan"

"No, Haley" he sighs "I'm done. I'm done trying to understand. You crossed a line by bringing Dan here. Get your bags and get the hell out of here"

"Where's Jamie? He's coming with me"

"No" Jamie says opening the door "I'm not going with you. I agree with dad. Dan is dangerous and Sawyer is little and you brought him back to be around her! What's wrong with you? Uncle Lucas moved half way around the world to stay away from Dan. He never came home because he wanted to protect his children from Dan and you just welcome back into our lives. You need to go, mom!"

Haley looks at them. She can't believe this. She walks over and picks up her suitcases and walks towards her car. She turns to look at Nathan.

"Don't bother trying to come back" He states "I've changed all the security codes"

Haley just turns back and gets into her car and drives away.

Nathan walks into the house and grabs a bottle of water. Jamie follows him.

"Dad" he says softly

"What?"

"Are you and mom going to get a divorce now?"

"Probably" Nathan hisses "This is unforgivable"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Yes" Nathan says "Come on" he says walking back out of the house and getting into his car.

The two ride in silence as Nathan drives. Nathan pulls into Peyton and Brooke's driveway.

"I want you to go get Sawyer and go out back. I need to talk to Brooke and Peyton. You need to keep your eyes on her at all times and if you see anyone on the beach that looks suspicious you are to bring her to the house right away"

"Ok" Jamie says "That sounds serious, dad"

"We're dealing with Dan"

Jamie just nods.

The two walk into the house.

"Hello!" Nathan yells

No one answers

"I wonder where they are?" Jamie asks "The cars are in the driveway"

"Maybe they're outside"

Nathan and Jamie walk out back and see the little family on the beach. They walk towards them.

"Hey" Nathan says sitting down

"Hi" Peyton says smiling noticing that Nathan doesn't look good "What's wrong?"

"Hey Sawyer" Nathan says smiling "Would you like Jamie to take you swimming?"

"Yea!" Sawyer yells

Jamie smiles at her and takes off his shirt. He was glad he was still wearing his swimming trunks from earlier.

"Come on, munchkin" He says smiling as the two run into the ocean

Brooke looks at Nathan "What's wrong?"

"Dan" he says

"What about him?" Peyton asks looking concerned now

"I know why he's here"

"Ok why?" Brooke asks

"Haley called him"

Neither Brooke nor Peyton looked surprised.

"Why doesn't that surprise you?" He asks

"We already knew that" Peyton says softly

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks confused "And why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't 100% sure so we didn't want to upset you. We saw them hiding in a corner at the park in deep conversation"

"She has lost her flipping mind!" Nathan screams "what in the hell is she thinking? How could she do this? Put all of you in danger like this? This is insane"

"It definitely isn't want we expected" Peyton says

"Well you need to make sure Sawyer is always with an adult until we handle this situation. Make sure to keep your doors locked and windows closed and locked. I think I should install a security system in your house and put special locks on your windows"

Peyton looks at him a little concerned. "Do you really think we need all that?"

"Dan killed his own brother in cold blood. He is evil and no one knows what he's up too. We can't be too safe when it comes to Dan"

Brooke sighs "He's right, Peyt"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Ok, I'll go to the hardware store and get the supplies I need" Nathan says "Do not let the kids out of your sight!"

"We won't" Brooke says sighing

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while"

Nathan gets up and head towards the house then he turns and looks at them.

"I'm so sorry you guys that Haley did this"

Peyton sighs "She's sick Nate. She needs help. I don't think she's dealt with Lucas' death and she's just snapped."

"Don't make excuses for her" Brooke snaps

"I truly believe she's just sick you guys" Peyton says

"Well whatever it is it's wrong and now you're all in harm's way"

Peyton sighs and looks at Sawyer. She just hopes Nathan's wrong.

Jamie comes running up to his aunts. "Where's dad going?"

"Hardware store" Peyton says "You hungry?"

"Yea" Jamie says

"Well then let's go make some lunch" Peyton answers "Come on Sawyer"

Sawyer comes running onto the beach. "What mommy?" she asks

"Let's go have some lunch"

"Ok" Sawyer says drying herself off.

Everyone heads into the house. Peyton and Brooke start lunch. Peyton cuts up tons of different fruits to make a fruit salad and Brooke makes sandwiches.

"Hey could you two set the table, please" Brooke asks

Jamie and Sawyer do as they're asked. While the two women are finishing the front door opens and Nathan walks in.

"I thought I told you to lock the doors"

"We're standing right here" Brooke sighs

"I don't care" Nathan states "Keep the doors locked!"

Peyton sighs and nods towards the kids and Nathan stops talking.

"Hey Jamie go help Sawyer wash up for lunch with ya?" Nathan asks

"Sure" Jamie says "Come on, Sawyer" he adds as he walks away

Nathan sighs "I think you guys should go out of town for a while."

"What?" Peyton says

"I'm just nervous about all of this and I think you should go and visit Karen while I take care of Dan"

"Nathan, that's crazy" Brooke adds "He's not going to hurt Sawyer"

"No, he's not going to hurt Sawyer but who's to say he won't hurt one of you if you get in his way"

"He's right" Peyton says "We should take the kids away for a little while and let him deal with Dan"

"Brooke sighs "Ok" she says "We'll go on a little vacation."

The kids walk back into the room.

"Go ahead and sit down" Peyton says carrying the fruit salad to the table

Brooke brings over the sandwiches and they all sit down.

"So what's with all the hardware?" Jamie asks

"Oh just going to do some work for Peyton and Brooke" Nathan says taking a bite of his sandwich

"I can help you after lunch" Jamie says smiling

"Me too" Sawyer adds

Nathan smiles "Great!"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer "So I have an idea you two"

"What?" Sawyer asks with big eyes

"Brooke and I were talking about the fact that we have a few weeks left before school starts and maybe we should go visit Karen and Lily"

Sawyer gets a huge smile on her face "We're going to New Zealand?" she asks

"We were thinking about it" Brooke says smiling "Would you like to do that?"

"Yes!" Sawyer says loudly "Can Jamie come too?"

"Yes" Nathan says

"Really?" Jamie asks "That would be so cool!"

"So you guys want to go?" Brooke asks

"Yeah!" Both Jamie and Sawyer say at the same time

"When are we leaving?" Sawyer asks

"As soon and we can get a flight" Peyton responds

"This is great!" Sawyer says "I can show Jamie all my favorite places"

"Sure can" Brooke says "You can show me too"

"I need to go pack!" Sawyer says

"Finish your lunch first" Peyton says with a sad tone to her voice.

Brooke notices and wonders if this is such a good idea.

Everyone finishes their lunch and Sawyer drags Jamie upstairs to help her pack. Nathan goes to work on the alarm, doors and windows. Peyton and Brooke clear the lunch dishes.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks handing Peyton and plate to put into the dish washer

"Of course, why?"

"You just have been kind of spacey since we decided to go to New Zealand"

"Peyton sighs "I haven't been there since Lucas"

Brooke walks over and hugs her "I know and we don't have to go if you don't want too"

"No, we already told the kids. I'm just afraid it's going to be hard on me"

"It might be but I'll be there with you every step of the way"

"I know" Peyton says smiling "I'm counting on that"

Brooke sighs "Do you think Dan would hurt us?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I'd hope not but he's so unpredictable"

"What is Haley thinking?"

"She's just trying to do what she thinks is right even though it's very messed up"

"She's lost her mind"

"I think she has" Peyton says "I just wonder what her and Dan are planning"

"I don't know but I hope Nathan can stop them"

"He's very concerned about our safety"

"That worries me" Brooke says "Like he knows something we don't"

"The sooner we can leave the better" Peyton replies "Who knows what they're up too"

Peyton and Brooke finish loading the dish washer and then Peyton goes to call Karen. Brooke gets on the computer to work on booking flights so they can get out of Tree Hill.

"Do you think Haley has lost it?" she asks Nathan who is pounding away at the door

"I don't know" Nathan says honestly "I kicked her out of the house and I think Jamie's upset"

"I'm sure he is"

"I don't understand why she's so against the two of you"

"Because I'm taking Lucas' life over" Brooke sighs "that's how she sees it. She thinks that Peyton never loved him and that she doesn't miss him or is saddened by his death"

"But she had to get treatment because of his death"

"You and I know that but Haley can't see that. She just sees her moving on and in her mind it's too fast"

"I'm sorry about all of this"

"Don't be sorry" Brooke says "It's not your fault but Peyton thinks Haley may need some help"

"She probably does"

"Maybe you could help her get it"

"I don't know" Nathan says "How can you two be worried about her?"

"I'm not" Brooke says "But Peyton is and it's important to Peyton that we help her"

"We'll see" Nathan says and Peyton walks into the room

"Karen will pick us up at the airport." She announces "She's very excited to see us but very concerned about Haley"

"She's snapped" Brooke says

"I know and she's made a deal with the devil which is never good" Peyton adds "did you a flight?"

"Yes, there's one leaving New York tomorrow"

"Then tomorrow it is" Peyton says "I guess we better get packing"

"I guess so"

"I'll finish here and then take Jamie home to get ready. Then I'll drive you to New York tonight and stay with you guys until your flight leaves tomorrow. I don't want anyone to know where you're going"

"Ok" Peyton says "I really think you're overreacting. I don't think Dan would hurt us"

"You don't know that" Nathan says

"You're right" Peyton sighs "I don't. I'm going to go pack Luke's things first" she says going up the stairs

Brooke heads towards the bedroom to pack.

Nathan continues to work. After a few hours he's done and he takes Jamie home. Jamie packs his bags within an hour and they are back at Peyton and Brooke's house.

"Are you two ready?" Nathan asks

"Almost" Peyton sighs "We just have to make sure we have everything"

Brooke and Peyton go around the house making sure they didn't forget anything while Nathan loads the car with their stuff.

"Car's loaded" Nathan shouts

"Ok" Peyton sighs "I guess we've got everything"

Brooke looks around "I just feel weird about leaving"

"Me too" Peyton says

"It's for the best" Nathan says

"I know" Peyton says as she walks out looking back

Nathan just didn't feel good about them staying. He needed to figure out what Dan and Haley were up too and he needed them all safe. Everyone gets into the car.

"I'm so excited!" Sawyer says "I know all the places I want to take Jamie!"

Peyton laughs "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes and I can't wait!"

"Well I think Andy is planning on taking us out on the boat while we're there"

"The whole time?" Sawyer pouts

"Most of it" Peyton says

"But I don't want to go sailing" Sawyer says "Can we just stay at our house?"

Peyton sighs "We don't have a house anymore"

"Oh" Sawyer says

"And it's Aunt Lily's back to school sailing trip"

"Can't we stay at Grandma's house then?"

"We'll see"

Brooke laughs "Sailing sounds fun"

"It's not" Sawyer says "You have to stay on the boat and wear a life jacket and it's just not that great. Being on land is so much better"

Peyton laughs "Sawyer hates sailing"

"Then why are we doing it?" Brooke asks

"Because Andy always takes Lily sailing before she goes back to school and it just happens that they are going while we'll be there"

"Oh" Brooke sighs "Well we could always stay in a hotel"

"Brooke, you're not helping!" Peyton snaps

"Sorry" Brooke says "But I want to see all Sawyer's favorite places"

Peyton laughs again "You're acting like a child"

"I know" Brooke pouts

"Well figure it all out when we get there" Peyton says smiling

Everyone settles into the long drive ahead of them. The kids doze off and the adults have casual conversation. They finally get to Brooke's place in New York. Nathan carries Sawyer in and they all settle in for the night.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"At 11:30" Brooke says

"Ok, we'll need to be there at 9" Nathan says

"Yep" Peyton sighs

"It's going to be ok" Brooke reassures her

"I know"

"We better get some sleep" Nathan says yawning

Brooke and Peyton give him a hug and a kiss and head to Brooke's room. Nathan checks the door again and then heads to the guest room.

Everyone gets a good night's sleep and is ready for the long day ahead of them. Nathan drives them to the airport and helps them check their bags. He hugs them all good bye at the terminal and watch as they all enter the gates. Everyone turns back and waves good bye to him one last time and they disappear.

Nathan walks out and gets into his car. Now knowing that his family is safe worry is taken over by anger. He drives away. He drives towards home. He drives towards Dan and Haley and he drives towards making everything right… At whatever cost!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The New Zealand/Nathan dealing with Dan will take a few chapters. It's too much to write as one. Please be patient with updates. I've never been to New Zealand so I'm trying to write things they could do. Plus I'm going to have to bounce back and forth between New Zealand and Tree Hill. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 29

The flight was very long and the kids were restless when the plane finally landed. Peyton, carrying Sawyer, Brooke, carrying Luke in his car seat, and Jamie walk off the plane to stand in line to go through customs. Everyone looks extremely tired.

"Jamie, do you have your passport ready?" Brooke asks

"Yea" Jamie says in a sleepy voice

"Peyt, do you have the kids' passport cards?"

"Yea" Peyton answers

"Ok, good" Brooke says "I just want to get out of here and get into a bed"

"Me too" Jamie says "I'm so tired"

"I'm sleepy too" Sawyer says rubbing her eyes

"We're almost there you guys" Peyton answers "And we'll all get to sleep very shortly"

The little family goes through customs to find Karen waiting for them.

"Karen!" Peyton says smiling

"Hi, kids!" Karen says rushing over towards them. She hugs and kisses everyone twice "I'm so glad you're all here and you're all safe!"

"It's good to see you again" Brooke says

"I can't believe what's going on!" Karen says

Peyton looks at Jamie "We'll have plenty of time for chatting later." She says nodding towards him "Right now let's just get loaded up heading towards home"

"Yes, we have a little bit of a drive so we should get going"

Karen takes Sawyer from Peyton and Peyton and Jamie get the bags. They head outside.

"There's snow on the ground" Jamie says

"Oh no" Peyton sighs

"What?" Karen asks

"I forgot it was winter"

Karen laughs "I guess we'll have to go shopping"

They all get into the SUV waiting for them and head towards Karen and Andy's house.

"Andy and I were talking and we've decided that he and Lily are going to go sailing and we can all stay here. I know Sawyer isn't in love with sailing and I'm sure there are a lot of things you want to show Brooke while you're here"

Sawyer smiles "That's great!" She says "I didn't want to go sailing"

Karen laughs a little "That's what Lily said. She knew you wouldn't want to go sailing. She told us you hate sailing"

"Ok, Sawyer" Peyton says "Thank you, Karen. If you don't mind leaving the house in our care you don't have to stay with us. We imposed on your plans and would hate for you to change them for us"

"We all talked about it and I want to stay with you guys."

"Great" Brooke says "Jamie, if you want to go sailing with Lily you can"

"No he can't!" Sawyer says "He has to stay with me so I can show him all the cool places"

Jamie smiles "Don't worry about it small fry!" he says "I'm staying with you. Plus isn't it cold on the water in the winter?"

"It can be" Peyton says

Brooke smiles at him. He loved Sawyer so much and she knew he'd have more fun with Lily and Andy but he was staying with her because that's what she wanted.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet because everyone was so tired. They pulled into the drive and the staff met them there.

"We'll take care of your things" one of the maids said smiling

"Thank you" Peyton says nodding

"Let's let the maids get your bags settle and go say hi to Andy and Lily then you can all go get some sleep"

The gang follows Karen and says their hellos to Andy and Lily. Then Karen shows everyone to their rooms and heads back downstairs to let them rest.

Sawyer walks into Brooke and Peyton's room. She looks at them.

"What's wrong?" Peyton says turning to look at her

"I don't want to sleep by myself"

"You can sleep in here" Brooke says smiling "Come on"

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer crawl into bed and there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Peyton says

The door opens and Jamie is standing there.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"It's just a big house and it's really quiet"

Peyton smiles "Make a bed on the floor" she says

"Thanks!" Jamie says walking out of the room and returning with some blankets and his pillows.

"Can I sleep on the floor with Jamie?" Sawyer asks

"I don't care" Peyton says "All I know is everyone better go to sleep!"

Everyone settled in and fell asleep. They slept the rest of the day and until the next morning. Sawyer was the first one to wake up.

"Jamie" She whispered

He stirred and looked at her "What?" he says

"I'm hungry"

Jamie sat up and looked at the clock on the table "Is it 7 in the morning or 7 at night?" he asked out loud but knew Sawyer wouldn't be able to answer him

"I don't know" Sawyer says shrugging her shoulders

Jamie laughs a little "I know" he answers "Come on. Let's see if we can find the kitchen in this place"

"Ok" Sawyer says

The two walk out of the room and down the stairs. They can hear voices so they walk towards them. They walk into the kitchen and the staff is working hard to make breakfast. One of the cooks turns and sees Jamie and Sawyer standing in the doorway.

"You two much be starving" she says with a huge smile on her face

"We are" Jamie says as Sawyer just stands there shaking her head.

"Well then come sit here at the bar and we'll get you something to eat"

Jamie and Sawyer did as they were told.

Sawyer looks at the ladies standing cooking "Excuse me?" She says politely

"Yes, sweetheart" One of the women asks

"Is it morning or night?"

The lady smiles "It's morning. You must have been very tired because you slept through dinner last night"

"That's why my belly is making all those loud noises!" Sawyer says and the staff laughs at how cute she is

Karen walks into the kitchen

"Good morning" She says to everyone in the kitchen

The staff says good morning as they busily work.

"Morning, Grandma Karen" Sawyer says smiling

"Morning" Jamie says

"How did you both sleep?" Karen asks pouring herself a cup of coffee and walking over to where the kids are sitting

"We slept on Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke's floor" Jamie says "But I slept ok"

"Me too" Sawyer answers

"Why did you slip on the floor?" Karen asks

"New place, I guess" Jamie says

"Oh ok" Karen answers

"Morning" Lily says walking sitting next to Sawyer

"Hi Aunt Lily!" she says smiling

"Hi squirt!" Lily says "How's being back in New Zealand?"

"I don't know yet" Sawyer says "I've only been sleeping"

Lily laughs "After breakfast want to play some basketball, Jamie?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to bounce a ball in the snow" Jamie says

"Andy built me an inside court"

"Oh sure then!" Jamie says smiling and looking at Sawyer "You can come too munchkin"

"Of course" Lily said

Karen smiles "Milk or juice this morning?" she asks

"Milk for Sawyer and I, please" Jamie says

"Me too" Lily replies

Karen gets the three kids a glass of milk and puts some muffins in front of them.

"Raspberry cream" Karen says smiling "I believe they're your favorite, aren't they Sawyer?"

"Yes, they are" Sawyer says smiling and taking one

Jamie and Lily do the same. The three kids talk and eat their muffins.

The cook comes over "Ok kiddos" she says with a smile "We made pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, sausage and bacon. What would you like?"

"May I please have French Toast and bacon?" Sawyer says

"I'll have pancakes and bacon, please" Jamie replies

"You know I'm a waffle and bacon girl" Lily answers

The cooks quickly serve the kids up their requests with smiles on their faces.

"What can I get you, Ms. Roe?"

"Nothing" Karen answers "Just keep everything warm and I'll eat when the others get up"

"Ok" the cook says walking away

The kids eat and talk and Karen just listens. After about 15 minutes Peyton and Brooke appear in the kitchen with Luke in tow.

"Good morning" Karen says

"I can't believe we slept so long" Peyton says "I'm so sorry we slept through dinner last night"

"Don't think twice about it" Karen says "The staff has prepared pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs bacon and sausage. There's also fresh fruit and raspberry cream muffins"

"That sounds wonderful" Brooke says

"I'd love a cup of coffee, first" Peyton says

One of the women in the kitchen gets her and Brooke a cup of coffee

"Thank you!" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face

"You two have to be starving" Karen says

Peyton takes a drink of her coffee and then picks up a plate helping herself to breakfast. Brooke follows her lead and then the two go and join the children at the bar. Karen fixes a plate and joins them.

"Where's Andy?" Brooke asks

"He's visiting his mother this morning"

"That's nice" Peyton says

"She lives in a house on the east end of the property" Lily says

"Then I guess it's not a long drive to get there" Brooke says

"Nope" Lily answers "Just a snowmobile ride"

"That sounds fun" Jamie says

"We can take the snowmobiles anywhere on the property."

"Cool!" Jamie answers with a smile

"So what would you like to do today?" Karen asks

"I want to take Jamie to Whirinaki Forest" Sawyer says

"Honey, it's the middle of the winter I'm not sure we can go there. I'll have to check it out"

Sawyer pouts "Please"

"If it's open then we can go" Karen says smiling "But probably not today because that takes some planning"

"Ok" Sawyer says "We could go skiing?"

Everyone looks at her "You know how to ski?" Jamie asks

"Yea" Sawyer says "We used to go skiing in the winter"

"I know how to ski too" Lily says

"Well I don't" Jamie says

"We could teach you" Lily says smiling

"We'll see" he answers

"We could go to my old house, the playground, my school, and all the other places I like"

Peyton smiles "You want to do all of that today?"

"Why not" Sawyer asks "It's all around here. I want Aunt Brooke and Jamie to see what we used to do in New Zealand when we were here"

Brooke looks at Peyton "It's ok with me"

"Me too" Jamie says

"Well if we can borrow a vehicle from Karen we could do that"

"School's not in session right now. They're on holiday" Karen says "But everything else should be open"

"Ok then" Peyton says "Everyone finishes breakfast and we'll go"

"Can I go too?" Lily asks

"Of course" Peyton says smiling

"How about I keep Lucas" Karen asks

"Sure, thanks" Peyton says smiling

Everyone finishes breakfast and gets ready. Karen gives Peyton the keys to the SUV and they head off down the road to where she and Lucas spent their lives together. She pulls into this long winding driveway up to a house that looked empty.

"This is my old house" Sawyer says smiling "See the tree house daddy and I built and the swing on the porch that daddy put up for mommy?"

"Wow" Jamie says smiling "Your house was really big and beautiful! I like your tree house"

"Thanks" Sawyer says "Look out towards the trees daddy put that gazebo in so he could sneak off with mommy and kiss her" she says laughing "Mommy, can we go in?"

Peyton doesn't answer her and Brooke looks at her. Sadness has filled her face. She is zoned out and staring at the gazebo. Brooke's heart breaks to see Peyton's reaction to her home with Lucas.

"Mommy!" Sawyer says again

Peyton jumps this time "I'm sorry what baby?"

"Can we go in?"

"No, sweetheart we can't. It doesn't belong to us."

Just as Peyton says that the front door opens and a woman walks towards the car. Peyton rolls down the window.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks nicely

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Dear, is something wrong?" the woman asks

"We used to live here." Peyton says "We moved back to the States after my husband died and it's our first time returning. My daughter wanted to show her cousin and Aunt where we lived"

The woman smiles at Peyton "I'm guessing your daughter's Sawyer and you're Peyton?"

Peyton smiles "You found our carvings?"

"We sure did. Our grandchildren discovered them"

Peyton smiles again.

The woman sighs "My husband's away at the market right now but if you'd like to come back later when he's home you could show your friends around"

Peyton sighs. She didn't want to go back into that house. She didn't even want to be in the driveway right now.

"Oh please mommy can we come back?"

"We'll see honey" Peyton says sighing

"Do you have paper?" the woman asks

Peyton hands her a piece of paper and the lady writes something on it handing it back to her. "Here dear if you want to come back just call"

"Thanks" Peyton says taking the paper and smiling

The woman walks back into the house and Peyton drives around the circular driveway and out into the street. Brooke reaches over and grabs her hand. Peyton looks at her and smiles.

"Where to next?" Peyton asks

"The park mommy"

"You got it"

Peyton drove around town all moving as Sawyer excitedly pointed places out to Brooke and Jamie and told them all about things that her and her mom and dad did there. As the morning went on Brooke noticed Peyton drifting further and further away.

They arrived back to Karen's around lunch time and Peyton went straight to her room mumbling something about a headache.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Karen asks as she and Brooke make lunch for everyone

"It's too much"

"What's too much?" Karen asks

"Being here"

"You think?" Karen asks surprised "I thought she's enjoy the change to show you where she has been the last 5 years"

"It's too soon. Everything Sawyer showed us today came with a long story about what her and Lucas and Peyton would do there. Peyton pulled further and further away as we went on" Brooke said sadly

Karen notices her tone and goes over to her "Now listen here" Karen starts "She is madly in love with you and you cannot doubt that."

"I don't I just" Brooke says with a sigh "It's just the last time Peyton was here she was married to Lucas and happy. She left her thinking they were going to be coming back here together and now what if she decides she's not ready for us?"

Karen sighs "You have to let her have her feelings about being her and not let them second guest the feelings she has for you. How about I finish lunch and you go and talk to her?"

"Thanks" Brooke says hugging Karen and walking out of the room. She walks through the house and up the stairs to where she and Peyton were staying. She knocks on the door quietly

"Come in" Peyton says softly

Brooke opens the door and walks in "I brought you something for your headache"

Peyton sits up "Thanks" She says as Brooke walks in and hands it to her

"Must be the change in weather" Peyton says softly after swallowing the pills

"Yea, maybe" Brooke says sitting down next to her

Peyton looks at her and can tell something wrong "Are you ok?" She asks

Brooke sighs "Not really"

Peyton gasps "Why what's wrong? Did Karen say something to you? Did Nathan call? Are the kids ok?"

Brooke chuckles a little "Everything's fine with all of them"

"Then what's wrong?"

Brooke looks Peyton in the eye "Are we moving too fast for you?"

Peyton looks at her confused "No"

Brooke sighs again "Peyt, I watched you today. You didn't seem like a woman who was over her husband and ready to move on"

Peyton looks at her in shock. She doesn't say anything and in a few seconds the shock turns into anger

"Peyton" Brooke says

"I'm sorry Brooke that I wasn't a ray of sunshine today! It was hard on me! I'm sorry I wasn't the doating girlfriend showing you around my old home town! Yes, this place is filled with memories of Lucas and my life with him and yes it was extremely hard for me today listening to Sawyer and going to all the places I went to with Lucas. When I left here I never thought I'd be returning without Lucas and today I needed to adjust to that. I didn't expect you to get upset I expected you to understand and be there for me. You know be better than anyone in the world I thought you'd understand"

"Peyt" Brooke says feeling bad now for the way she acted

"I have a headache and I'd like to get some rest" Peyton says laying down turning her back to Brooke

"Ok" Brooke says getting up and walking out of the room

The rest of the night Peyton stayed in bed and was sleeping when Brooke and the kids came in. Brooke was worried. She was worried about the damage she had done today and she was worried what damage this trip would do to Peyton.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Peyton wakes up to find Brooke snuggled right into her. She felt bad for going off on Brooke last night and for not talking to her about her feelings. This was extremely hard on her. She didn't think it would be but it was. She didn't think the emptiness she first felt after Lucas' death would resurface and she didn't think she'd miss him as much as she was.

She rolls over and looks at the beautiful woman laying there sound to sleep and a smile fills her face. She loves Brooke more than anything in the world. She knows she always has. She loves Brooke more than she ever loved Lucas and she wishes Brooke could see that and feel that. She didn't want to miss Lucas and feel empty but she did.

It wasn't because she wanted her life back with Lucas it was because Lucas didn't have a life anymore. He was gone. He wasn't getting to enjoy his daughter showing Brooke and Jamie around to all their favorite places and he didn't get to visit with his sister and his mother. She realized that last night while she was laying in bed. Yes, she loved Lucas and would always be grateful to him for their daughter and son but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She missed him because he was her other best friend but when she thought about him it wasn't in the longing loving way it was because she wanted to tell him something about her and Brooke. Or because Sawyer would do something that was just like Lucas and it made her think about him.

She had felt this way for awhile and at first she felt guilty but then she realized she couldn't do that because he was gone. She didn't leave him for Brooke things happened and he died and it was ok for her to move on. It was ok for her to admit her feelings for Brooke and it was ok for her to have a life with Brooke. A life she had wanted forever and just was too scared to admit it.

Now the problem was showing Brooke that. How could she ever make Brooke understand the depth of her feelings for her? How could she ever make her realize that she isn't her second choice and how could she do that without belittling her marriage to Lucas?

Brooke stirs on the bed and opens her eyes to meet Peyton's gorgeous deep green eyes.

"Morning" She says softly rubbing her eyes "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes" Peyton says softly leaning down and kissing Brooke "I didn't want to wake you. I was enjoying watching you sleep."

Brooke smiles at her "Where are the kids?"

"Probably sitting at the bar being waited on hand and foot" Peyton says with a little laugh

Brooke laughs too

"You know, Brooke" Peyton begins "you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I could sit and watch you all day long. You make my heart race."

Brooke looks at Peyton and for the first time Peyton sees her blush

"You're perfect" Peyton whispers softly into Brooke's ear "You have the most perfectly soft skin" she adds kissing down her neck "And the most voluptuous breasts" she states running her finger tips over them "But best of all you have a heart the size of Texas and it's all mine" Peyton finishes with a softly kiss to Brooke's lips

Brooke just looks at her in shock

Peyton smiles and kisses her again "Brooke" she says softly "I love you"

"I know that" Brooke says finally finding her voice "And I love you"

"I know" Peyton says looking at her "But I don't think you realize the immensity of my love for you"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused

"Do you want to know why I was so upset yesterday?"

Brooke looks down "Because this is where you were going to spend your life with the love of your life and he's gone and that's hard on you" she says softly looking back up at Peyton when she finishes

"Come here" Peyton says and Brooke crawls over between her legs resting her back against Peyton's chest "That's not why I was upset yesterday and instead of talking about it we got into a fight because you were feeling insecure and I was feeling guilty"

"Then why were you upset?" Brooke asks softly

"Because it makes me sad that Lucas isn't here to enjoy this time with his family. He isn't here to watch his daughter joyfully show you and Jamie around and his missing her life. He's missing his children growing up and that just makes me sad for them"

"Oh" Brooke says "You aren't missing him?"

"I miss him because he was my friend and I loved him. I don't miss him as my husband"

Brooke looks at Peyton in surprised. "What do you mean?"

Peyton sighs "I am with the love of my life"

"What?"

"You heard me" Peyton says

"Say it again" Brooke says

"I'm with the love of my life"

Brooke's eyes well with tears as she turns to look at Peyton.

"Lucas was the love of your life" she says softly

"I will always be grateful to Lucas for Sawyer and Luke. They are my life and I would be lost without them but I discovered a while ago that I have never felt the way I feel when I'm with you. I've been in love with you forever, Brooke" Peyton says smiling "I was just scared to admit it"

"I'm your second choice"

"No, you're not" Peyton says kissing her "You're no one's second choice!"

Brooke starts sobbing and Peyton wraps her arms around her. "Don't cry baby."

"Why did it take us so long to get here?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "But everything happens for a reason and if we would have gotten here earlier we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter and son."

Brooke smiles "You guys are everything to me"

"And you're everything to us" Peyton says "When are you going to realize that? When are you going to understand that yes when things happen I may be sad but it's not because I wish things were different between us. I'm couldn't be happier than I am with you. It's hard for me because I still feel guilty because I don't want to belittle my marriage at the same time my heart is full with you. Nothing is missing"

Brooke just stares at Peyton. She doesn't know what to say but her heart is soaring right now.

"I love you so much" Brooke says

Peyton leans down and kisses her. Brooke runs her tongue over Peyton's lips and they open letting her tongue slide in. Brooke turns and straddles Peyton. The two continue to kiss. Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton and Peyton does the same. Just as they were getting more intense their bedroom door flies open and Sawyer jumps on the bed.

"Hi mommy and mamma"

Brooke jumps off Peyton

"What are you two doing?" Sawyer asks looking at them funny

"Nothing" Brooke says

"Why were you sitting on mommy's lap then?"

"Why can't I sit on her lap you sit on her lap all the time" Brooke replies

"I'm a kid, mamma" Sawyer says looking at her like duh

Peyton laughs "Do you need something?"

"No, I wanted to see what you were doing?"

"We're just getting up"

"Well Grandma said it's going to be 45 today and the snow is melting so tomorrow we should be able to go to the forest!"

"That's great!" Peyton says smiling "What is Grandma doing?"

"She's drinking coffee"

"Ok, I want to talk to her"

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, that's ok" Peyton says "Mamma and I are coming down"

"Great" Sawyer says "Can you carry me?"

"Sure" Peyton says smiling

Brooke smiles at Peyton as they get out of bed and head to the kitchen. Jamie and Lily are arguing about who's the better basketball player and Karen is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Well it's warming up" Karen says "You have to love New Zealand the weather changes so fast"

"Sure does" Peyton says smiling

"It's supposed to be in the mid 50s next week" Karen sighs

"Wow" Brooke says "It sure does change fast"

"I told Sawyer we can probably go to the forest tomorrow"

"Sure" Peyton says "We'll need our boots though"

"Ok as long as it's not raining tomorrow we'll head out there"

"Sounds great" Brooke says "I can't wait"

"Hey small fry" Lily says to Sawyer who is still attached to her mommy's hip

"Yea" Sawyer replies

"Jamie and I are going to take the four wheelers out and ride through the mud do you want to ride with me?"

Sawyer's eyes light up "Yes!" She says

Peyton laughs "Just make sure she hangs on and wears a helmet"

"We all have to wear helmets" Lily says rolling her eyes "Mom's rule"

She reminded Peyton so much of Lucas just then

"It's a great rule" Brooke says "And make sure Sawyer is in the front and don't do anything crazy with her on there!"

"Ok, ok" Jamie says "Geez, we should have just snuck out" he says under his breath

"Go have fun" Karen says "I'll take care of these two"

The kids run out of the kitchen and Brooke gets her and Peyton a cup of coffee.

"So what are you two up to today?" She asks as they sit down with her

"Nothing" Peyton says

"I'd like to go shopping" Brooke says with a big smile on her face

"That would be fun" Karen replies "Andy can keep the kids and we can go into Auckland"

"Ok" Brooke smiles

"We'll have to fly in the little plane though because it's quite the drive"

"You have it all" Brooke says laughing

"Yea" Karen says sadly

Peyton looks at her "What's up?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed you guys until you were around again"

Peyton smiles "We miss you too"

Luke starts crying through the monitor

"I'll go get him" Brooke says standing up

"Thanks" Peyton says

Brooke gets up kissing Peyton on the forehead and walking out of the room. When Brooke's out of earshot Peyton looks at Karen with a devilish grin on her face

"I have a favor to ask you"

"Ok" Karen says "What's up?"

"I'd like to take Brooke to Fiji for a few days"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. It's like 80 degrees there"

"I know and I think it would be nice for the two of us"

"I'll keep the kids" Karen says smiling

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks "It's a lot to ask of you"

"No it's not" Karen replies laughing "Jamie and Lily take care of themselves and Sawyer and Luke isn't any trouble. Plus, I have a house full of staff that can help out"

"Thank you so much"

"Go in the study and plan your trip. I'll keep Brooke busy while you're gone"

Peyton gets up and hugs the older woman and rushes out of the kitchen. Brooke returns a few minutes later with Luke.

"Where's Peyton?"

"Something about the label" Karen says smiling "How's my grandson?"

"Hungry"

"I'll feed him" Karen offers and Brooke hands him to her while she makes a bottle.

Brooke hands Karen the bottle and sits down with some breakfast of her own. She sighs and looks at the older woman smiling down at her grandson.

"He looks like Lucas" Brooke says

"They both do" Karen replies not taking her eyes off of Luke

"You know we love each other right?"

"Of course" Karen says "Where did that come from?"

"I just know Peyton struggles with how everyone perceives our relationship"

"I think if you were honest with yourselves you two have always been in love with each other"

"Yea, I've loved her forever!"

"And her you" Karen replies "She loved my son too but not the way she loves you. I can see it"

Brooke just smiles "Her business is taking a long time"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it. She'll be back when she's finished. We should probably go get ready if we want to head out shopping"

Brooke agrees with Karen and the two women leave to go get ready. Brooke is in their room for what seems like forever when Peyton walks in.

"Everything ok?" Brooke asks concerned

"Yes" Peyton says smiling "Why?"

"You were gone for a long time"

"I'm sorry I had some business to take care of"

"You can't tell me about it?"

"It's nothing"

"Oh" Brooke replies feeling a little sad that Peyton won't talk to her about what's going on

"Listen, it's nothing I promise! Now I'm going to go jump in the shower so we can go shopping"

"Ok" Brooke says frowning as Peyton walks away

Brooke follows her into the bathroom as Peyton get's into the shower.

"Why won't you tell me who you were talking to?"

"Brooke" Peyton says with a sigh "Stop it, ok! I promise you that it's nothing and everything is perfectly fine"

Brooke pouts a little "You're supposed to tell me everything"

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Peyton says again "Stop it right now! It's a surprise ok so just let it go!"

Brooke gets a big smile on her face "A surprise for who?"

"You!"

"Yeah!" Brooke yells "Ok, I guess I'll let you finish getting ready"

"Thanks" Peyton says laughing a little at Brooke

Peyton gets ready and they head to Auckland to go shopping for the day. Karen watches as the two hold hands, share little kisses and buy things for the kids. It was so sweet.

"I'm dying for a cup of coffee" Peyton says sighing

"Me too" Karen adds "And a scone"

"Not me" Brooke says "I'm on a roll"

Peyton laughs "You can stop for a cup of coffee?"

"No" Brooke says looking at her "There's a fabric shop up the road and I'm dying to go in it"

"Would it upset you if Karen and I stopped for coffee while you shop in there?"

"Nope" Brooke says with a smile and a kiss "Enjoy"

"You too" Brooke says walking down the street as the other two women walk into coffee shop

They order their coffee and scone then sit at a small table by the window.

"You two are so happy" Karen says smiling at Peyton

"Yes, we are"

"She's good with my grandchildren too" Karen adds

"Brooke loves Sawyer and Luke as if they were her own"

"I can see that"

"I've always loved her, Karen" Peyton says softly

"I know you have" Karen says "But it didn't feel right so you fell in love with Lucas but Brooke has always had your heart"

"I loved Lucas"

"I know"

"And I would have spent my life with him"

"I know that, too" Karen replies grabbing Peyton's hand "But everything happens for a reason and you have to remember that. Lucas is gone and it hurts but that doesn't mean you're supposed to stop living. Be happy, Peyton and don't let anyone stand in your way"

Peyton smiles at Karen and Karen smiles back.

"I wonder how Andy's doing with the kids" Peyton says looking out the window

"He's fine, I'm sure" Karen answers "I wonder how Brooke is doing in that fabric store."

"We'll probably have to get another 2 suit cases with the way she shops."

Karen laughs and the two sit and drink their coffee. Down the street Brooke is going crazy in the fabric store. She has bolts and bolts of fabric on the counter and she keeps adding more. Then she sees the most beautiful white fabric. She couldn't believe the design and how elegant it looked. She thought it would look beautiful as a wedding dress. She adds that to her pile. She continues to shop around and gets all the fabric she wants. Then she wonders out of the store and down the road. She does a little more shopping before walking back to the coffee shop.

"You two are still sitting here?" she says joining them

"Yep, we are" Peyton says laughing "What did you buy?"

"Tons of fabric but I'm having it all shipped home"

"That's a great plan" Peyton says "Where else do you want to go?"

"Home" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "You don't want to shop anymore?"

"We've spent a ton of money today and I miss the kids"

Peyton smiles

"Well then" Karen says "Let's head home"

"Great" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand

The women head to the airport and fly back to Karen's home town. They return home to find that they had waited for them to eat dinner. Andy wasn't sure if he should have fed the kids or not. Karen laughs a little and has dinner started.

Peyton and Brooke took their packages to their room. Peyton crashes on the bed

"That was fun today" Brooke says

"Yea, it was" Peyton adds "Tomorrow should be fun as well"

"I know Sawyer is so excited" Brooke says

As the bedroom door flies open and Sawyer comes running in.

"Hi" She says smiling "Did you miss me?"

Peyton gets up and walks over picking her up giving her a big hug "Of course I missed you, angel"

She turns to look at Brooke "Did you miss me?"

Brooke laughs "I always miss you when I'm away from you" she says walking over and kissing the little girl on the forehead

Peyton's phone rings and she walks over and gets it. She looks at the caller id and her face drops. She puts Sawyer down

"Hey baby run and help grandma, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says running out of the room

Peyton answers the phone "Hello"

"_Hey Peyt"_

"Nathan, what is it?" she says putting the phone on speaker

"_We have a problem" he says_

"What's that?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"_I can't find Dan. It's like he's disappeared"_

Peyton and Brooke both look at each other. Fear filling their face. What does this mean and what if he followed them? They didn't know what they were going to do.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What do you mean you can't find Dan?" Brooke says into the phone

"_He's gone" Nathan says _

"_I went to the place he was living and he wasn't there. The paper was piled up on the porch. I went everywhere I know he's been and he's nowhere. I can't find him."_

"Did you ask your wife?" Peyton hisses into the phone

"_No, because I don't want her to know we're on to them. I called a friend that's a PI and he's looking into things. Fill Andy in on what's going on and he'll keep you safe"_

"Ok" Peyton sighs

"_Peyt, I promise everything will be ok"_

"Ok" Peyton says again hanging up the phone.

Brooke looks at her "Are you ok?"

"What if he's here?"

"Then we'll deal with him"

"What if we can't?"

"We can" Brooke says "I promise"

Peyton just shakes her head as the two get up and walk out of the room to find Andy and Karen. They walk into the living room where the couple is playing a game with the kids.

"Hey" Peyton says walking in

"Hey" Karen says looking up at her

"Can we talk to you two for a minute?"

"Sure" Andy says getting up

"You kids keep playing and we'll be right back" Karen says

The four adults walk out of the room and into Andy's studio.

"What's wrong?" Karen asks

"Nathan can't find Dan" Brooke says sighing

"What do you mean he can't find him?" Karen asks

"He says his place is empty and all his PIs can't find him either" Peyton adds

"Ok" Andy sighs "If he's here I'll find him"

"What about protecting the kids?" Brooke asks

"Well after we go to the forest everyone will go on the sailing trip now while my PI friends do some digging. Don't worry everyone will be safe"

Peyton sighs "Ok"

"Dan is such a son of a bitch" Karen sighs

"Yes, he is" Brooke sighs

"Let's just make sure we don't let the kids find out" Peyton says

"Sounds good"

"Let's just have a normal evening" Karen says "Let's go have some dinner and we'll worry about Dan tomorrow"

"Sounds good" Brooke sighs

The family finished their evening of dinner and games and then went to bed.

The next morning Sawyer woke everyone up so they could get going to the forest. They packed up and headed to the place Sawyer wanted to visit the most. They rent four-wheelers and head down the trail. Andy leads the way. They trail through the forest stopping at different places finally they get to the waterfall.

"This is it!" Sawyer yells and Brooke looks at it

"Wow, this is amazing" Brooke says

"Daddy, brought me here" Sawyer says "Just me and daddy"

Peyton looks at the little girl. "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yea" Sawyer sighs "Can we take some pictures?"

"Of course, sweetie" Brooke says

"We need to take pictures of everyone" Sawyer says

Peyton smiles "Come on baby girl" she says "Jamie, Lily, Sawyer and Baby Luke first"

Karen hands Baby Luke to Lily and they take a picture. Then they take a picture of Sawyer and Baby Luke. They take tons and tons of pictures. Then Sawyer walks away from the group and sits down on the ground. She pulls something out of her pocket. Peyton notices, walks over and sits down next to Sawyer.

"What do you have there?" She asks

"A letter that Jamie helped me write and put in this bottle"

"Who's the letter to?"

"Daddy" Sawyer says

"Do you miss your daddy?"

Sawyer shakes her head "I want him to come back"

Peyton takes a deep breath "I know baby"

"Can we go home now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back to Tree Hill"

"Why aren't you having fun?"

"I don't miss daddy as much there" Sawyer says honestly "When I'm here all I think about is daddy"

Peyton sighs "I know, me too" she replies kissing Sawyer's forehead "You're going to go sailing with Grandpa and Grandma and then when you get back from the sailing trip we'll go home"

"Ok" Sawyer smiles

"What does your letter say?"

"Just telling daddy I love him, miss him and tell him good bye"

"Throw it in"

"Really?" Sawyer says

"Yes" Peyton smiles

Sawyer throws the bottle into the water and then hugs Peyton. They get up and walk over to the group.

"I'm ready to go now" she says

"Do you want to go more on the trails?" Andy asks

"No" Sawyer says "Mommy says you're taking us sailing"

"Yes, we're going to leave later today"

"I can't wait" Sawyer says

"I thought you didn't want to go sailing?" Lily says

"I changed my mind" Sawyer says smiling "That's a woman's prerogative, right Mama Brooke?"

Brooke starts laughing "That's right"

"Then let's go" Andy says

"Sounds good" Karen says smiling

"I wanted to trail ride some more" Jamie says pouting

"We can trail ride when we dock" Lily says laughing

"Fine" Jamie pouts

The gang heads back down the trail. They turn back in their quads and head home. Brooke and Peyton quickly pack up Sawyer and Baby Luke while Jamie and Lily throw some things into their bags to go sailing for a few days.

Once the kids were packed, Brooke grabbed her suitcase to pack.

"We're not going" Peyton says

"What?" Brooke says

"We're not going sailing"

"Why not?"

"Because I have other plans for us" Peyton says smiling

"You do?"

"Uhuh"

"What are we doing?"

Peyton smiles "Something fun"

"But Dan's on the loose and we don't know if the kids are safe"

Peyton kisses Brooke "They'll be out at sea" she says sighing "And Karen will kill Dan before letting him hurt the kids"

Brooke sighs "Ok"

"Let's drive the gang to the boat and then we have tonight to ourselves and we're leaving in the morning"

Peyton kisses Brooke and they walk out of the room heading downstairs. Everyone is in the living room when they walk in.

"Mommy, we're ready to go" Sawyer says running over to her "Grandma says you're not going"

Peyton picks up the little girl "No, mama and I have other plans but we'll be here when you get back"

"Ok" Sawyer says "And then we can go home?"

"Yes" Peyton says kissing the little girl on the forehead

Brooke looks at Peyton funny and she gives her a look saying she'll explain later.

"Andy's loading the car and is ready whenever we are" Karen says smiling

"Ok then" Peyton sighs "We should head to the boat"

Brooke picks up Baby Luke and they all head outside to the SUV. They get in and head to the boat. At the boat they load everything up and then get ready to say their good byes.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you"

Peyton kisses Sawyer "You're going to have a great time sailing on the boat."

Sawyer sighs "Ok but you promise we can go home when I get back?"

"Yes, baby" Peyton says hugging her "We'll go home"

"Ok" Sawyer says hugging Peyton

"Bye mama" Sawyer says walking over and hugging Brooke "I'm going to miss you"

"We'll miss you too baby girl" Brooke smiles "I love you"

"I love you too" Sawyer says

Brooke and Peyton hug and kiss Lucas and everyone else. They watch everyone get on the boat and the boat sail off.

"They're save now" Peyton sighs

"I want Dan's head on a platter" Brooke sighs

"I just want him to leave us alone"

"I know" Brooke sighs "Why does Sawyer want to go home?"

"She says she misses Lucas too much here and that she wants to go home"

"And you told her we would?"

"Honestly" Peyton sighs "It's too hard being here."

Brooke smiles at her softly "Then we'll go home"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

"Let's go back to Karen and Andy's"

Peyton and Brooke get back in the SUV and Peyton drives them back to the house. The staff is still there when they walk in.

"Good evening" the cook says

"Good evening" Peyton answers

"What would you two like for dinner?"

"Anything is fine" Brooke answers looking at Peyton who nods

"Ok" the cook says

"We're going to be in the theater watching a movie." Peyton says smiling

"I'll buzz you when dinner is ready"

"Thank you" Peyton answers as she grabs Brooke's hand and leads her down the hall and down to the basement.

"Wow" Brooke says "I didn't know this was here"

"Isn't it awesome?" Peyton asks

"Sure is" Brooke answers

"Look around there is a ton of movies here"

Brooke looks around and pulls out Hope Springs.

"How about this?" Brooke says

Peyton laughs a little "Ok, sounds good"

Peyton walks over and takes the movie from Brooke. She walks back over to the wall and puts it in the player. She turns everything on and then goes and sits with Brooke on the couch.

"It's kind of nice just the two of us" Brooke says softly

"Yea, it is" Peyton replies "I know we don't get much time alone with two kids"

"No, but I wouldn't trade the kids for the world"

"Me either" Peyton says smiling

"Come here" Brooke says and Peyton snuggles into her.

The movie starts playing and the two sit and watch it. Brooke slowly rubs her hand up and down Peyton's side. Peyton smiles and lays her head on Brooke's lap. Brooke continues to rub Peyton's arm and Peyton shivers at the pleasure. Brooke smiles and wraps her arm around Peyton's waist, Peyton locks their fingers together. She uses her thumb to rub circles on Brooke hand.

After a little while Brooke's hand is caressing Peyton's stomach. She then undoes Peyton's pants with one hand and runs her hand down Peyton's lady business. Peyton rolls over on her back and bends her knees up. Brooke reaches down between Peyton's legs and starts massaging her clitoris. She can feel how wet Peyton already is.

"Mmmm" Peyton moans and Brooke smiles continuing to rub her

"Awww" Peyton moans "Mmm, baby" she says starting to buck her hips

Brooke smiles at the sound of her girlfriend. Peyton quickly gets up and straddles Brooke.

"Hi" She whispers into Brooke's ear before leaning down and taking her lips

The two share a very passionate kiss that ends with Brooke biting Peyton's lip before pulling away.

"Hi" Brooke says with a smile

Peyton kisses her again.

"Mmm" Brooke moans into the kiss

Peyton moves to Brooke's neck and stars kissing and sucking it.

"Ohhhh" Brooke moans in pleasure "Don't stop baby"

Peyton continues to kiss Brooke's neck and then reaches down to pull her shirt over her head. Just as she is about to take it off the intercom beeps.

"Dinner's ready girls" The cook says

Brooke sighs "Damnit!"

Peyton laughs a little "It's ok" she says softly "We'll have plenty of time for this the next few days"

Brooke smiles "Ok, baby"

The two adjust their clothes and then head upstairs.

"I made pasta" the cook smiles "I hope that's ok?"

"Perfect" Peyton smiles

"I opened a bottle of wine for you as well"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

The two women sit down to eat dinner.

"So what do I need to pack?" Brooke asks

"Clothes for warm weather" Peyton says taking a bite

"Huh" Brooke says "Can't you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" Peyton say smiling

"Please" Brooke whines "You know I hate surprises"

"Well you'll just have to wait until tomorrow" Peyton says smiling

Brooke pouts "Fine" she says eating her dinner

"We should go pack after we eat"

"Ok" Brooke says

The two eat dinner and when they're finish they head to their room.

"I really wish I knew where we were going so I knew what to pack" Brooke whines again

Peyton shakes her head "I'm not telling you"

"What if I don't have something I need?"

"Then you'll go without it"

Brooke just rolls her eyes and starts putting everything back into her suitcase. Peyton looks at her

"What are you doing?"

"Well since you won't tell me where we're going I'm taking everything"

Peyton starts laughing "That's fine"

"Ugh!" Brooke yells "Fine!"

Peyton laughs harder and crashes on the bed. Brooke throws her suitcase down and crashes down next to her.

"I'm tired" Peyton yawns

"Me too" Brooke sighs

"We should go to bed then so we're ready for our trip"

Brooke yawns "Ok"

The two finish getting everything ready and puts their bags by the door. They then get ready for bed. Brooke leans over kissing Peyton hard on the lips.

"I love you" she whispers

"Love you too" Peyton smiles snuggling into Brooke

The two drift off to sleep and are awaken by the alarm on the side of the bed.

"Ugh!" Brooke whines

"We have to get up" Peyton says "We have a flight to catch" she adds jumping out of bed

Brooke follows her and the two get ready and head outside to the car waiting for them. They climb in and Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Are you going to tell me now where we're going?"

"Nope" Peyton says smiling

The car drives away and heads to the airport. The two get out and check in their bags.

"Peyton, please, tell me where we're going"

Peyton just smiles. They board a plane.

"We have to ride this plane and then get on a helicopter" Peyton says smiling

A huge smiles fills Brooke's face "We're going to Fiji, aren't we?"

Peyton smiles "Maybe" she replies

"Oh my God, Peyton!" Brooke says hugging her "This is so great!"

"I thought you'd enjoy a trip there"

Brooke kisses Peyton and the two hold hands and the plane takes off. They land on Nadi and board a helicopter. 12 minutes later they are on the island of Mamanuca. Brooke looks around.

"Is this where we're staying?"

"Yep" Peyton says with a smile

"Wow" Brooke replies "It's gorgeous"

Brooke looks around the Tokoriki Island Resort while Peyton check them in. Peyton walks back.

"We follow this man" Peyton says smiling "We're staying in the deluxe beach bures"

Brooke and Peyton follow the man to bures on the beach. They tip the man and Brooke walks in looking around. They had complete privacy. The bures was filled with warm colors, open spaces and it had a fabulous view of the Pacific Ocean. Brooke walks out the back and sees the tropical outdoor shower. She walks back in and sees the king sized bed and smiles.

"This place is amazing" She says walking over and kissing Peyton

"I thought you'd like it"

"Like it" Brooke says smiling "I love it"

"We have spa treatments booked as well"

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke says kissing her again "Thank you!"

"I figured we needed some tender, love and care"

"This is so amazing!"

"We're having dinner tonight on one of the private oceanfront decks" Peyton adds "We can also do anything you want. There's a menu of everything in the bathroom"

"Ok, great" Brooke says going over and opening her bag "How about we go out on that beautiful beach?"

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton says smiling

The two put on their bathing suits and head to the lounge chairs on the beach. Brooke looks around.

"Peyton, look at this view"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It sure is" Brooke says smiling and then her face dropped "How did you know about this place?"

"What?" Peyton asks looking up a Brooke because she was already sitting in her chair

"How did you know about this place?"

Peyton sighs "I looked it up on the internet"

"Oh" Brooke says "Lucas never brought you here?"

"No" Peyton answers

"I'm sorry" Brooke says

"I wouldn't take you to a place I went with Lucas" Peyton sighs "When are you going to realize that this is our relationship and I'm not living in the past in mine and Lucas' relationship"

"I don't know" Brooke sighs "I'm sorry"

"It's ok but baby you have to stop"

"Ok" Brooke sighs sitting down in her chair "Thanks for bringing me here"

"You're so welcome baby"

The two spend the day lying in the sun enjoying the warm weather until it was time to go get ready for their dinner. Peyton strips down and Brooke's mouth drops open.

"What?" Peyton says "What's wrong?"

"You look amazing!" Brooke says

"I'm sweaty and stinky how can I look amazing"

"You got an amazing tan today. You look gorgeous"

Peyton smiles "Thanks. Take yours off"

Brooke takes her bathing suit off and Peyton is greeted with the same view.

"You have one too" She says smiling

"How about we shower together?" Brooke asks

"Of course"

The two walk out into the outdoors shower. Peyton turns it on letting the water cascade down her body and then Brooke stands behind her also allowing the water to cascade over her body. Peyton soaps up her hands and turns around. She wraps her arms around Brooke rubbing them up and down her back soaping Brooke up. She runs her hands down to Brooke's ass slowly running her nails over it.

"Mmm" Brooke moans

Peyton turns Brooke around slowly and adds more soap to her hands. She runs them up and down the front of Brooke's body. She stops at Brooke's breast massaging them softly with soap.

"Oh Peyt" Brooke moans

Peyton leans down and kisses Brooke's neck.

"Oh baby" Brooke says as Peyton kisses her

Peyton then runs her hands down between Brooke's legs washing her lady business. Brooke leans into Peyton enjoying every second of it.

"Oh Peyton" She whispers

Peyton continues to wash Brooke enjoying the pleasure she's causing her.

"We're not going to make dinner if you keep this up" Brooke says

Peyton kisses Brooke's neck again and then takes shampoo. She sensually washes Brooke's hair and rinses it.

"Mmm" Brooke says "You need to get washed up too"

Peyton smiles and let's Brooke watch as she rubs soap all over her body.

"Oh my" Brooke says going to reach out and touch Peyton but Peyton stops her

"We don't have time for touching"

Brooke pouts "Please" She whines

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "We have dinner reservations"

"Ok" Brooke pouts as she stands and watches Peyton finish her shower

The two get out and dry off.

"What are you going to wear?" Brooke asks

Peyton holds up a tiny black dress

"Wow!" Brooke says

"I thought you'd like it" Peyton says slipping it on over her toweled off body

"You're not putting anything on under that?"

"Nope" Peyton says scrunching her hair so it's curly "Look in your bag" she adds

Brooke opens her bag and pulls out a little red dress.

"Oh this is sexy" Brooke says

"I thought so when I bought it"

"You bought this for me?"

"I sure did" Peyton answers putting on a little make up

Brooke walks over and kisses her "Thank you"

Peyton smiles "You're welcome"

Brooke gets ready and grabs her little purse putting some things in it.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asks

Brooke smiles "Yes"

The two walk down to where the oceanfront private decks. A man is standing at a booth.

"Good evening" he says smiling at Peyton and Brooke

"Reservations for Sawyer"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused but Peyton just smiles

"Right this way"

The man takes them to an exclusive table set for two. It is facing the Pacific Ocean where the sun was starting to set. There were lanterns hanging and it candles lit.

"Peyton" Brooke says in aw "This is beautiful"

Peyton just smiles

"You two have reservations for the unlimited sparkling wine dinner?"

"That's correct" Peyton says

"I'll be right back with your first bottle"

"Thank you" Peyton says as she pulls out Brooke's chair for her

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Brooke asks in surprise

Peyton giggles a little "Are you serious?"

Brooke looks her right in the eye "Yes, I am"

"Brooke" Peyton says smiling at her "I wanted to show you how much I love you"

"No one has ever treated me like this"

"That's because no one has ever loved you as much as I do"

The waiter returns with their bottle of sparkling wine.

"Here you go ladies" He says smiling "We have two entrée choices, two main course choices and one dessert choice tonight. Our entrées are speared prawns which are grilled cinnamon and lime seasoned prawns presented with a fusion salad of roasted island sweet potato, rice noodles dressed with miso and lemon juice. The other is Tokoriki Trio Tasting plate. It contains yellow fin tuna, smoked eggplant, whipped avocado cream on Tokoriki baked herb crackers. Flambé scallops tossed with chili oil, cashew nuts and chat Marsala spiced cucumber. Seared sugar cured prime New Zeeland beef eyed fillet sliced with sesame beans and beetroot."

"Oh wow" Brooke says "They both sound wonderful"

"We could get one of each and share" Peyton says smiling

"Ok" Brooke says looking lovingly at her girlfriend

The waiter smiles "One of each. Now onto the main dishes. Tonight we are serving Yasawa Wahoo which is island citrus and coconut rubbed fresh fillet, grilled and stacked with Fiji style hummus, wilted bok choy topped with a zesty salad of mint, pistachio nuts and tart pomegranate reduction. Coral Coast Pork Medallions. This is panfried, tamarind basted, plated with vegetables bhajis, tomato chutney, cumin spiced yoghurt with crisp curry leaves"

"Hum" Brooke says "I think I'll do the Pork Medallions"

"Ok" the waiter says looking at Peyton

"I'm going to do Yasawa Wahoo"

Brooke looks at her funny

"It sounds good" Peyton says smiling

"And dessert tonight is Chef's "sweet dreams" tasting plates. It's pineapple and coriander with white chocolate, leaf baked banana and ginger, coconut rice with a passionfruit pillow"

"Sounds wonderful" Peyton smiles

"Just let me know when you need another bottle of wine"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling

The waiter walks away.

"Peyt, this is just breathtaking"

"I'm glad you like it" Peyton says reaching over and grabbing her hand

"Thank you for bringing me here"

"Oh you're so welcome" Peyton says

Brooke leans over and kisses her.

"The sunset is magnificent"

"Yes, it is" Peyton says

The waiter brings the two women their entrées.

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling

The waiter nods and walks away.

They each take a bite of their food.

"Oh this is good" Brooke says holding her fork with a prawn on it

Peyton takes a bite

"Mmm" she says

Peyton holds out a bite of tuna and Brooke takes it.

"Oh that's good too"

"Every" Peyton smiles

The two continue to eat their entrées sharing bites with each other. Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton smiles back at her. They chat a little while they eat. They finish their entrées and Brooke stares out at the ocean. Peyton looks at her.

"Are you ok?"

Brooke takes a deep breath. "Yea" she says "This is just so perfect. It's the perfect moment"

"Yes, it is" Peyton answers staring out at the ocean.

Brooke reaches into her purse and pulls something out. Peyton was too lost in the sunset to notice until Brooke was kneeling down in front of her. Peyton's mouth drops open.

"Before you say anything" Brooke says with fear in her eyes "Please listen to me"

Peyton nods for her to continue

"I know you just lost Lucas and I know we've just started dating but it just feels so right and sitting here with you in this sunset" she says taking a breath "It's a perfect moment and I don't know if we'll have another one so perfect" Brooke sighs "I'm rambling" she says "I just… I know I love you and I know that it may be too early but we can be engaged for years if you want. I just know I want you to be mine forever. So" Brooke sighs again "Peyton Scott, will you marry me?"


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and comments. I'm glad people out there are enjoying my stories!

**Summary thus far:** Lucas' passed away on the Rivercourt. Peyton gave birth to a little boy that she named Lucas. She and the kids moved back to Tree Hill from New Zealand. She and Brooke are together now. Haley's pissed about it and has enlisted Dan to help her "deal" with it. Nathan's mad at Haley and kicks her out. No one can find Dan so Peyton and Brooke took Sawyer, Baby Luke, and Jamie to New Zealand to visit Karen, Andy and Lily. While there they've visited all of Sawyer's favorite spots. Now Andy had joined the search for Dan and to keep the kids safe Andy and Karen have taken them all sailing while Brooke and Peyton have gone on a romantic trip to Fuji. Peyton has got a little assertive in the relationship setting up a very romantic vacation for Brooke. Brooke reads the situation as the perfect time to ask Peyton to marry her… What happened after that?

**Chapter 32**

It had been a few weeks since Fuji, New Zealand, and Brooke's proposal. Dan was still MIA so everyone was extra carefully. School was starting next week and everyone was busy getting ready for that. Things between Brooke and Peyton were stranded. Brooke was heartbroken and Peyton felt guilty. They weren't really talking about what happened or about anything.

_Flashback _

_Peyton sits there staring at Brooke. Brooke looks at her._

"_Peyton" she says "Say something?"_

_Peyton just sits there. Brooke grabs her hand and shakes her lightly._

"_Hey baby" Brooke says "Peyton, talk to me"_

_Peyton blinks and looks at her "Brooke" she says softly "Did you just ask me to marry you?"_

_Brooke holds the ring up for Peyton to see_

"_Oh you did ask me to marry you"_

"_Yea" Brooke says sighing "I guess I wasn't reading the situation right" she says standing up and sitting in her chair._

"_Brooke" Peyton says softly_

"_It's ok, Peyt" She sighs "You're not ready"_

"_Brooke, I love you"_

_Brooke just nods._

"_Please, Brooke, you know I love you and you know I want to be with you"_

"_But you don't want to marry me"_

"_I didn't say that" Peyton sighs "I'm just not ready"_

"_I told you we could be engaged as long as you wanted. It's not like I said let's go get married tonight"_

"_I know but…"_

"_No, I understand" Brooke sighs "I'm going to go for a walk" she says getting up and grabbing her purse leaving the ring on the table and walking away._

_Peyton sits and cries while Brooke sits on the beach doing the same thing. _

_Flashback ends_

Brooke is sitting at her desk staring at the ring in the ring box. That night changed everything. Things would never be the same between them again mostly because she had pushed Peyton away and she knew it. There is a soft knock on her office door and she shoves the ring back in the top desk drawer. She sighs.

"Come in" she says waiting to see who it is

"Mama!" Sawyer says walking in

Brooke's face fills with a huge smile "Hey baby girl" she says "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy's taking me school shopping for my school supplies and I wanted to ask you to go with me but you were gone this morning when I got up." She says sadly "You're always gone when I get up now"

Brooke's face drops "I'm sorry, princess" she says honestly "I'm really busy here at work getting ready for the Fall Line"

"But you never spend time with us anymore"

Brooke sighs "Come over here, honey" she says

Sawyer walks over and climbs onto Brooke's lap "Don't you love us anymore?" she asks with tears in her eyes

"Of course I love you" Brooke says "You're my baby girl"

"Then why don't you tuck me in at night or have sleepovers or kiss mommy anymore?"

Brooke just hugs Sawyer "I'm sorry" she says

"That's what you always say" Sawyer says getting off Brooke's lap "And mommy doesn't smile anymore like you promised she always would"

Brooke fights back the tears "Is Peyton here?" she asks

"Yeah" Sawyer says "I asked her if we could come here. She didn't want to but she said if it makes me happy that you go with us that I could ask you"

"Ok" Brooke says standing up and grabbing her purse "I'll go with you girls today"

"We're going to lunch too" Sawyer says

"Sounds fun" Brooke says taking the little girl's hand and walking out of her office.

They walk out to the front of Brooke's store and Peyton's sitting there on the couch talking on her phone. Brooke takes a deep breath and walks towards her. Brooke and Sawyer stand there while Peyton finishes her phone call. Peyton hangs up and looks at the two.

"Mama's going to go with us" Sawyer says smiling "Isn't that great?"

"Sure is" Peyton says but Brooke notices she's not to happy

"Where's Luke?" Brooke asks

"With Nathan" Peyton says standing up "You two ready to go?"

"Sure are" Brooke says

The three walk out of the store and get into Peyton's car. Peyton starts it up and pulls out of the parking spot heading out of town.

"Mommy, can I watch a movie on the way there?"

"Sure" Peyton says "Put the headphones on though"

"Ok" Sawyer says putting them on while Peyton starts the movie.

Sawyer starts humming with the music. Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Thanks for letting Sawyer ask me to come"

Peyton nods.

"Oh not talking to me now?" Brooke asks

Peyton laughs a little

"What's wrong with you?"

Peyton just shakes her head and turns the radio up.

Brooke sighs "You turn me down and you're mad at me?"

Peyton reaches and turns the music down "Oh you want to talk about this now?" she asks "Ok, let's talk"

"Peyton…"

"No, Brooke" Peyton sighs "I'll talk and you'll listen! You leave me at the table in Fuji then you leave me in Fuji without a word. I wake up and all your stuff is gone and you're gone. Then you tell Karen you think you're sick and don't want to make me sick and she gives you your own room in New Zealand and after a few days you leave me there! I come home to find that you've moved out of our room. You don't talk to me, you don't touch me and you have totally pulled away from the kids. Sawyer cries every night because you're not home to tuck her in and then I have to deal with her again in the morning because you're not there to have breakfast with her! I thought you loved and cared about us but I guess I was wrong!"

Brooke huffs "You're wrong? You're wrong? Are you serious? How dare you? I asked you to marry me and you turned me down!"

"I did not turn you down" Peyton sighs "I told you I wasn't ready and I'm not. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Why do we have to have a label? Why do we have to be married? What was wrong with the relationship we had?"

"So we can be together you just don't love me enough to commit to me for the rest of your life?"

"Stop!" Sawyer yells from the backseat causing both women to jump.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asks pulling the car over and looking at her

"Stop fighting" Sawyer says with tears in her eyes

Peyton sighs "Baby" she says "Don't worry about this ok…" she adds "Everything's fine"

"No, it's not" Sawyer says crying "You're fighting like Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and they are getting a divorce so are you getting a divorce too? Are we going to have to find a new house? Is mommy going to be sad again and need to go away?"

Peyton sighs "Sawyer, honey, everything's going to be ok. I'm not going to go away again"

"But are we going to have to move?"

Peyton sighs because she honestly didn't know. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Brooke looks at Sawyer "No baby" she says "You're not going to have to move. The house on the beach is your house and you've been through enough so I would never make you leave it"

Peyton looks at her "That's not really your decision"

"No, I guess it's not" Brooke says

"Honey, just enjoy your movie"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

The rest of the drive was silent. Brooke and Peyton did not say a word to each other. They got to the shopping center and got out of the car. Peyton gets Sawyer out and holds her hand. Sawyer walks up to Brooke and grabs her hand with her free hand. Sawyer looks up at both women and smiles. She swings her hands while they walk into the store.

"So what are we shopping for today?" Brooke asks

"A backpack, glue stick, bottle of glue, twistable crayons, markers, scissors, pencils, and the other stuff on the list." Sawyer says

"So they have to bring all their own supplies?" Brooke asks

"Yes" Peyton says "We got a letter last week about registration, open house, who Sawyer's teacher is and the supply list"

"You didn't say anything to me about that" Brooke sighs "I thought we were going to do that together"

"It's hard to talk to someone who's never home"

Brooke sighs "When is it?"

"Registration was yesterday"

"You went without me?"

Peyton just nods

"Did you meet her teacher?"

Peyton sighs

"You did?"

"No, we didn't" Peyton replies "Open house is tomorrow night and that's when we get to meet her teacher and return all our paperwork from registration. We can also bring supplies so the kids can put them in their cubbies"

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Mommy, can I get any backpack I want?"

"Sure" Peyton says "As long as it's not bigger than you"

"Ok" Sawyer says looking at all the backpacks because they were the first thing they saw.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Brooke asks again

"I don't know" Peyton answers

"Were you going to tell me before you went?"

Peyton just sighs

"Peyton!" Brooke snaps

"Listen Brooke" Peyton says softly so Sawyer doesn't hear them "It isn't official but you and I are pretty much broke up. I've been looking for a house or apartment so we can move out of your house. You don't want us around and I think it's best if we just move out and move on"

Brooke's face drops "You're going to move out?"

"You don't want us there."

"That's not true!" Brooke says

"Yes, it is Brooke" Peyton sighs "I'm sorry I hurt you but we're not in a relationship anymore. We're barely roommates"

"Mama, come here!" Sawyer says and Brooke walks over to where she is standing.

"What's up princess?"

"I want that backpack up there" Sawyer says pointing to a brown backpack that looks like a monkey.

Brooke smiles "I love it"

"Mommy, come here"

Peyton walks over and smiles at Sawyer.

"Can I have that backpack?"

"You can have whatever you want, sweetheart"

"Then I want the monkey one"

"Ok" Peyton says reaching up and grabbing it

Sawyer takes Brooke's hand "Come on mama" she says

Peyton knows it's because she misses Brooke so much she just wants to be close to her. Sawyer walks around and finds the lunchboxes.

"Look you guys!" She says "A lunchbox that matches my backpack"

"Well then we have to get that too!" Peyton says smiling

"Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome baby girl"

"Ok" Sawyer says putting the lunchbox in the cart with her backpack "Now we need to get everything on the list!" she says walking towards the isle of school supplies

Peyton pushes the cart while Sawyer holds Brooke's hand. Sawyer looks at everything with a smile on her face.

She picks up a box of crayons "Do I need these, mommy?" She asks smiling

"You need the ones that look like pencils and say twistable"

Brooke looks in the bins "These ones honey"

"Thanks mama" She says as she takes them from Brooke and puts them into the cart. "I need these too!" she says picking up markers and colored pencils.

Peyton nods.

"Oh and I need glue sticks and a glue bottle" She says picking them up.

After about 15 more minutes Sawyer had everything on the list she needed and a few extra things she wanted. She hops on the end of the cart and smiles at Peyton.

"You need gym shoes" Peyton says looking at the list pushing the cart towards the shoes

Sawyer looks at all the tennis shoes and she picks out a pair with glitter on them.

"I like these ones, mommy" She says smiling "What do you think, mama?"

"I love them baby girl" She says

"Ok" Sawyer says "I want them then"

"Great!" Peyton says as Sawyer puts them in the cart "You need socks, underwear and some new clothes"

"I'd like to buy her the outfit she wears on the first day of school" Brooke says softly "If that's ok"

"Sure" Peyton says

"Can I take her shopping this weekend just the two of us?"

"Of course you can!" Sawyer says smiling "That would be wonderful!"

"Well there you have it" Peyton says smiling "I do want to pick up some clothes here though because I don't want to spend an arm and leg on school clothes because I was told that they get ruined easily"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

They walk over to the children's clothing section and let Sawyer look around.

"Peyton?" A voice says from across the section. Peyton turns and sees a woman standing there

"Hi Kelly" Peyton says with a smile walking towards her.

Brooke stands there wondering who that woman is and how she knows Peyton.

"I see you rushed out right away to get the school supplies" Kelly says smiling

"I didn't want to wait" Peyton says "This is my first time sending my baby girl to school and I just want to make sure it's perfect"

Kelly smiles at her "I'm sure it will be" she says "Is Sawyer here with you?"

"Yes, she's over looking at clothes" she answers pointing towards Brooke and Sawyer "Is Chloe here?" Peyton asks looking around

"Yep it looks like she just found Sawyer" Kelly says laughing

Peyton and Kelly walk towards the two girls. Sawyer is holding up a dress and Chloe is looking at it. The two little girls are laughing.

"Mommy, Chloe likes this dress" Sawyer says "What do you think?"

"I like it too" Peyton says

"Me too" Sawyer says "Can I get it?"

"Sure" Peyton says

"Hi Sawyer" Kelly says smiling

"Hi Kelly"

"Hi Peyton" Chloe says walking over and hugging her

"Hi sweetie" Peyton says hugging her back then looking at Brooke "This is Brooke" she says "And Brooke this is Kelly and Chloe we met them yesterday at registration"

Brooke shakes Kelly's hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Kelly says smiling

"Mommy" Chloe says "Do you think Sawyer can come over and play?"

Kelly looks at Peyton "It's ok with me if it's ok with her mom"

Sawyer looks up at Peyton "Mommy, can I please go?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Is it ok with you if she goes?"

"It's ok with me" Brooke says surprised Peyton even asked

"Great!" Kelly says "It's just Chloe and me so she gets kind of bored. She and Sawyer hit it off right away last night. They were really cute together" she adds "How about we check out and I'll just take her from here and then text you later?"

"Ok" Peyton says "Brooke?"

"Um" Brooke sighs "We don't even know where you live?" she says a little uneasy

"Oh, I do" Peyton says "I'm sorry. We went over there last night after registration so the kids could play for a little while"

"Ok then" Brooke says "It's fine with me"

"Thanks!" Sawyer says hugging Peyton and then Brooke

The two families check out of the store and then go to their cars. Peyton gets Sawyer's car seat and puts it Kelly's car. Then the two women talk for a few minutes before Kelly gets into the car with the two girls. Peyton gets into her car where Brooke is waiting for her.

"So you just let some strange woman take our daughter?"

"We spent 3 hours at their house last night" Peyton says "She's very nice"

"Where's her husband?" Brooke asks

"She doesn't have one"

"Does she like guys?"

"I don't know" Peyton answers "I didn't ask her sexual preference"

"Seem like you didn't tell her yours either"

"I told her I had a girlfriend" Peyton says "That's why I said to her 'this is Brooke'"

"Oh" Brooke says "I thought you said we weren't a couple anymore?"

"I wasn't going to make that declaration to a woman I just met when you and I haven't even talked about it"

"Oh" Brooke says again

Peyton doesn't say anything she just continues driving and turns the radio up. Brooke sends some texts and e-mails then she turns and looks at Peyton.

"You told me no!" she snaps "What am I supposed to think about us now?"

"You're acting just like Lucas the first time he asked me to marry him!" Peyton snaps "I'm not ready to be someone's wife again! I'm sorry, Brooke. I can't handle what that means. You know I love you and you know I want to be with you but I don't want to be a wife again, not yet! I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't want a backdoor to our relationship. I'm just not ready and I'm sorry you can't accept that!" Peyton yells with tears in her eyes

"I told you that we could be engaged forever that I just wanted to know that you were mine!"

"I am yours and no ring or anything else should be needed! The fact that I love you and show you and tell you that should be enough"

"Well I'm sorry it's not"

"Well then I guess there's nothing left to talk about"

"Fine" Brooke says

Peyton continues to drive and they finally get back to Brooke's shop. Brooke gets out of the car and Peyton pulls away without a word. She drives off and heads to Nathan's house. She gets there and walks into the house tears streaming down her face. She walks in and sits down next to Nathan.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Brooke and I broke up"

"What?" he asks surprised

"She wasn't to get married and I'm not ready so she doesn't want to be with me anymore"

"Oh Peyton" Nathan says wrapping her in a hug "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, me too" Peyton sighs "I'm just going to go home"

Nathan helps her pack up Baby Luke and then she leaves. She gets to Brooke's house and sees that Brooke is home. She sighs. She gets Luke out of the car and heads in. Brooke is sitting on the couch. She sighs when Peyton walks in.

"I'm glad you came home" Brooke says softly

"I have nowhere else to go"

"I think we should talk"

"I think you've said enough"

"Peyton" Brooke sighs "You ripped my heart out"

"I didn't mean to, Brooke" she says softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke sighs "Listen I need to go to New York for a few weeks. Why don't we take that time to think things through before we make any decisions?"

Peyton just nods

"Ok" Brooke sighs "I'm going to leave after we take Sawyer to school on her first day"

"Fine" Peyton says

"Would it be already if I spent some time with Baby Luke?"

Peyton just handed the little boy to Brooke and then walks out of the room. She walks down the hallway and closes their bedroom door. She sits on the bed and cries knowing that she's just lost the other love of her life and not knowing what to do about it…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Mommy says you're going away for a little while" Sawyer says from the backseat of Brooke's car.

It's Saturday and the two are heading to Charlotte for a day of shopping. Brooke and Peyton hadn't talked to each other since their school supply shopping trip. They did attend open house together and meet Sawyer's teacher Mrs. Johnson. Everyone loved her and Sawyer was overly excited because Chloe is in her class.

Brooke sighs "I have to go to New York for work"

"But school is just going to start and if you go away who's going to come to school with me?"

"I'm sure your mom will, sweetie"

"But then who will watch Luke while she's at school with me?"

Brooke doesn't know what to tell her "I'm only going to be gone for a little while"

"Ok" Sawyer says

She's quiet for a few minutes. Then she starts talking again.

"Why are you mad at mommy?"

Brooke sighs "Listen, princess" she says softly "Let's just have a fun day today and not worry about everything that's going on at home"

Sawyer sighs "Ok" she say softly looking back out the window.

Brooke sighs knowing that all of this shit going on was truly affecting Sawyer more than she realized before. She was starting to feel guilty about being an absentee parent when she promised to be there. Brooke looks in the rearview mirror and smiles.

"So how's your friend Chloe?"

Sawyer smiles "I think she's going to be my best friend!"

Brooke smiles "It's very important to have a best friend"

"That's what mommy said. She said you are her best friend"

"We've been best friends since we were 8 years old"

"I hope Chloe and I can be friends like you and mommy were"

Brooke sighs "Me too, princess" she says pulling into the mall parking lot.

Brooke quickly finds a parking spot and parks the car. She gets out and gets Sawyer out. Sawyer reaches up and grabs Brooke's hand.

"What do you want to wear to school the first day?" Brooke asks

"I don't know" Sawyer answers honestly "Something pretty"

"Ok" Brooke says taking her into Children's Place "How about you look around and see what you like?"

Sawyer walks around looking at all different kinds of outfits. Once she's walked around once she starts walking around again.

"Mama, there are so many outfits I like" she says softly "I can't decided"

"Well how about we start with the one you like the best?" Brooke says smiling

Sawyer walks over to an outfit with a printed tiered skort in blue tones with a bunch of different colors, a plum colored tank top with different colored sequins, a denim jacket, flip flops and a blue and purple headband.

"I like this one the most" Sawyer says

Brooke smiles "That one's pretty"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling "I think you'll look beautiful in it"

"May I have it?"

"Of course" Brooke says "Now that we have that outfit what other outfits would you like?"

"I think you should only buy me one outfit" Sawyer says looking at Brooke

"Why?" Brooke asks

"Because we told mommy that we were going to get an outfit for the first day and I don't want you guys to fight anymore"

Brooke smiles at the Sawyer kneeling down to her "Honey, mommies can buy their children all the clothes they want" she says "And I'm your mama right?"

"Right" Sawyer says softly

"So we can buy as many outfits as we want and mommy won't be mad and we won't fight about it"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a smile "Promise?"

"Promise" Brooke says kissing the little girl on the forehead

"Ok" Sawyer says with a huge smile on her face

She walks around picking up shorts, shirts, skirts and accessories. She has about 10 outfits.

"I like all of these" Sawyer says smiling "Will you help me pick out the ones that look the best?" she says looking at Brooke

"You don't have to pick sweetie" Brooke says "We'll buy them all"

"Really?" Sawyer asks with her eyes getting very larger

"Really" Brooke says "Now let's check out and go get some lunch"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

The two check out and then walk through the mall. Sawyer looks at all the places to eat.

"Where would you like to eat?" Brooke asks

"I don't care" Sawyer says

"Well what are you hungry for?"

"A hamburger"

"Ok" Brooke says looking around and seeing a hamburger joint. "Let's go over there, sweetie" she says smiling "They make great hamburgers"

"Ok" Sawyer says holding Brooke's hand and walking into the restaurant

The two order and Sawyer starts to drink her milkshake. She looks at Brooke and sighs. Brooke notices.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke asks her drinking her soda

"Mommy's really sad"

"I know" Brooke sighs "So am I"

"Do you still love mommy?"

"Of course I love your mother"

"Then why do you go to work before we wake up and not come home until after we go to bed? And why did mommy tell me while you're in New York we have to move out?"

Brooke's face drops "Why are you and your mom talking about all of this?"

"Because I ask her like I'm asking you and mommy doesn't lie to me"

"Listen squirt" Brooke says "Your mommy and I aren't getting along right now. I did something that upset her and she did something that upset me and we just can't seem to forgive each other"

Sawyer looks at her "Well just tell each other you're sorry and kiss each other and hug each other and take a nap together and everything will be ok again"

Brooke smiles at the little girl "I wish it was that easy"

"It is" Sawyer says "Mommy always tells me that if you really love someone and they are really sorry you should forgive them"

"Drink your milkshake!"

Sawyer takes a drink and she looks at Brooke "If you're not with my mommy then you won't be my mama anymore. Don't you want to be my mama? Don't you love me and Luke?"

Brooke sighs "Of course I love you two and I want to be your mama"

"Then make things right with mommy so we can all be a family again"

The waitress comes over and puts their food down.

"Thank you" Sawyer says

"Do you want me to cut your hamburger?" Brooke asks

"No, I can eat it by picking it up. Can I have ketchup on my plate though?"

"Of course" Brooke says squirting some ketchup on Sawyer's plate and then her own.

The two sit and eat for a while and then Sawyer looks at Brooke again.

"I love you, mama" She says softly "And I'm going to miss you a lot while you're in New York"

Brooke smiles at the little girl "I love you too, sweetheart and I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks"

Sawyer just nods and finishes her lunch. When the two are done Brooke pays the bill and they go out to the car. Brooke puts the bags in the trunk and Sawyer in her car seat before pulling out of the parking lot. 10 minutes into the trip home Sawyer is fast asleep. Brooke spends the trip thinking about everything Sawyer said and how right she is.

After a couple of hours Brooke pulls into her driveway. She wakes Sawyer up and they walk into the house. Peyton is in the kitchen when they enter.

"Mommy!" Sawyer says excitedly "Come see what I got today"

Peyton comes walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around her hand.

"What happened?" Brooke asks looking concerned

"I cut my finger while chopping fruit for dinner"

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live" Peyton says "What did you get today?" she asks turning to look at Sawyer

"Mama let me get a lot of outfits"

"Oh she did?" Peyton says looking a Brooke

"She said that mamas could buy their kids whatever they wanted and that we wouldn't be in trouble when we got home"

Peyton laughs a little "You're not in trouble"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Peyton says "Now are you going to show me what you got today or not?"

"Ok, sorry, mommy!" Sawyer says laughing

Sawyer shows Peyton all the outfits she got and the one she's going to wear the first day of school. She showed her the shoes and hair accessories for each outfit as well.

"So what do you think?" Sawyer asks

"I think that mama spoiled you and you better give her a big hug and tell her thank you"

Sawyer runs over and jumps onto Brooke's lap. She gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you so much, mama" She says softly "I had a great time today!"

"Me too baby girl"

"Why don't you go put all of your things on your bed and I'll help you put them away later" Peyton says smiling

"Ok, mommy" Sawyer answers "Thanks again mama" she adds as she walks up the stairs

Peyton gets up and walks into the kitchen. Brooke follows her.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to make any decisions until I got back from New York?" Brooke asks with sadness in her voice

Peyton sighs "What are you talking about?"

"Sawyer told me that you might move while I'm gone"

Peyton sighs "I don't know what we're going to do yet"

"O….k" Brooke huffs "I guess I should head into the store"

"That's ridiculous" Peyton sighs "You can't even spend one evening with your family?"

"Peyton" Brooke sighs

"And that's why we're leaving" Peyton says "I'm not doing this anymore!"

"It's been like 3 days since we decided to wait it out and now you're leaving?"

"Well I thought you were going to make an effort to try to work on things before you left but you haven't"

Brooke rolls her eyes "What do you want from me?"

Peyton walks over to her and grabs her pulling her towards her. Brooke puts her hands up but Peyton pushes them away and crashes her lips onto Brooke's. Brooke fights her kiss for a moment but then gives in and Peyton licks Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth. Peyton works her tongue out of her mouth and sucks on it softly. She lets her hands move to Brooke's ass and starts massaging it, digging her nails into it at the same time.

"Peyton" Brooke moans but Peyton just keeps kissing her.

The two continue to kiss for a few more minutes until Sawyer comes walking into the room.

"Mommy!" She says and Peyton and Brooke pull away "Sorry" she says softly

"No, it's ok" Peyton says softly "What's up baby?"

"Can I watch a movie in your room?"

"Sure" Peyton says catching her breath

"I'll help her with it" Brooke says walking away.

After a few minutes Brooke walks back into the kitchen.

"What was that kiss about?"

"To remind you that I love you"

Tears fill Brooke's eyes "I love you too" she says "That's not the problem"

Peyton just shakes her head and turns away

"Peyton" Brooke says

"Listen Brooke" Peyton says "It's fine. Apparently love isn't enough for you and that's fine. That's all I can give right now. I'm sorry that you want more. In time I might want more too but right now I just want to be with you and that's not enough so I don't know what to say"

The doorbell rings before Brooke can say anything and Peyton walks passed her and opens it. Nathan and Jamie are standing there.

"Hey guys" she says smiling "How are you two?"

"Good" Nathan smiles "We're just on our way home from the Rivercourt"

"Sounds fun" Peyton says "Are you interested in staying for dinner?"

"No" Nathan sighs

Brooke walks out into the living room "Hey Nate" she says smiling

"Hey" He says "Where's Sawyer?"

"In the bedroom" Brooke answers

"I'm going to go say hi" Jamie says smiling

"Sounds good" Peyton says rubbing his head as he passes her

"So any word on Dan?" Brooke asks

"No" Nathan sighs

"How are things with you and Haley?"

"That's why I can't stay for dinner. I've agreed to go to grief consoling with her."

"That's good" Peyton says and Brooke looks at her "What?"

"She's been a bitch to us and you're just going to forgive her?"

"I'm not forgiving anyone" Peyton sighs "I just think that Haley snapped and maybe consoling with help her. We'll see what happens"

"How are things here?" Nathan asks changing the subject

"Brooke is going to New York" Peyton says rolling her eyes

"Oh wow" Nathan says surprised "Are you coming back?"

"Yes" Brooke sighs "I'm just going to be gone for a few weeks"

"is Sawyer ok with that?"

"Sort of" Brooke answers

Before Nathan could say anything else Jamie and Sawyer come walking out.

"Dad, can I stay here while you're gone to your appointment?" Jamie asks "Sawyer wants me to stay and hang out with her"

"It's ok with me if it's ok with your aunts"

"It's cool with me" Peyton says

"Me too"

"Thanks girls" Nathan says "I'll pick him up on my way home"

"Great!" Peyton says and Nathan hugs both girls before leaving

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke "I'm going to go out"

Brooke looks at her "What?" she asks

"I'm going out!" Peyton says "Sawyer misses you, you don't want to be around me and I don't really want to be here with you right now either so I'm going to go out and you can hang out with the kids tonight"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused "Where did this idea come from?"

"I just need to get out of here for a while"

"Ok" Brooke sighs

Peyton walks down the hallway and into her bedroom. She slams the bedroom door. Brooke just stands there confused. She then goes into the kitchen to see what Peyton was going to make for dinner. She starts preparing things so she could finish it. After about fifteen minutes Peyton walks back out in a short pair of short and tight halter top and sandals.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asks

"I told you" Peyton sighs "Out"

"Fine" Brooke says "Act like a child" she huffs

"I will" Peyton barks back "And don't wait up"

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Good" Peyton says walking over and kissing Sawyer on the head "I'll see you tomorrow, princess"

Sawyer looks at her funny "Where are you going?"

"Out with some friends" Peyton says

"Ok, have fun, mommy" Sawyer says and then Peyton walks out of the house.

Peyton walks to her car and gets in. She then drives to a little bar on the outskirts of town. She walks in and sits at the bar.

"I want dry martini" Peyton sighs "And keep them coming"

The bartender nods and then serves her a drink. She sits there and drinks a couple before a man comes and sits down next to her.

"Aren't you a sexy little thing?" The man says looking her way

"Shut up" Peyton says tending to her drink

"Oh honey a sexy little thing like you doesn't come out all dressed up like that and not want to get taken home by someone else"

Peyton turns to look at him "I'm gay" She says "So I have no intention of going home with you"

"Oh" the man says getting up and walking away

Peyton continues to drink as the night goes on. She loses count after a while. She drinks until the lights come on and the bar clears out. The bartender walks over to Peyton.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"Nah" Peyton says falling off the bar stool "I just live on the other side of town"

The bartender looks at her "Ma'am" he says "I am not letting you drive home"

Peyton was still on the floor looking for her keys. Her cell phone was still on the bar. It buzzes.

_Peyton Elizabeth Scott! It's two in the fucking morning! Where the hell are you?_

The bartender picks it up and sees that someone named Brooke was looking for Peyton. He texts her back

_She's at Hills Bar outside of Tree Hill. She's currently sitting on the floor looking for her car keys. She just fell off the bar stool. She shouldn't drive_

The bartender waits a few minutes and then there's a reply

_Please keep her there. I'm on my way._

The bartender walks over to the other side of the bar and picks up her purse. She looks at him.

"What are you doing?" She says slurring her words

"Taking your keys" he says "Someone's on their way here to get you"

Peyton gets up off the floor and sits on the bar stool. She drops her head onto the bar and lays there. After about 20 minutes the bar door flies open and Brooke walks in.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" She yells

Peyton picks her head up "What in the hell are you doing here?" She says and then puts her head back down

"I came to get your drunk ass so get up and let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes, you are" Brooke says very pissed off

"Fuck off, Brooke" Peyton hisses

Brooke looks at the bar tender "Can you carry her out to my car?"

"Sure" he says walking around and throwing Peyton over his shoulder. He carries her outside and Brooke unlocks the car. The bartender puts her in the front seat and Brooke tips him. Brooke then gets into the car and starts to head towards home. Peyton rolls the window down and lays her head out of it.

"Why the hell did you come and get me?"

"Because I love you!" Brooke says

"Yeah you love me so much you're going to New York"

"I'd be going to New York whether we were at odds or not!"

"Whatever" Peyton says "Where are my children?"

"Our children are at home"

"With who?"

"Jamie" Brooke says "He's spending the night"

"Ok" Peyton says sing songy

Brooke looks at Peyton tears running down her face. She was scared what this was going to lead to. She prayed that Peyton wouldn't slip back into the state she was when Lucas died.

Brooke pulls into the driveway and helps Peyton into their bedroom. She then helps her into some comfortable clothes and into bed. She sits down on the edge and looks at Peyton. She pushes a curl out of her face.

"I just want you to be my wife" Brooke whispers leaning down kissing her

"And I didn't say yes so you dumped me"

"I didn't break up with you"

"Just go away, Brooke" Peyton hisses "Go to New York and leave me alone"

Brooke sighs and gets up walking out of the bedroom. She walks into the other room and crashes on the bed. She cries herself to sleep.

The next morning she got up and started packing. When the kids got up she made them breakfast and decided to let Peyton sleep. She finished packing, made lunch and dinner and there was still no sign of Peyton. She decided she needed to go in and check on her.

"Peyton" She says knocking on the door but there was no answer "Peyton!" she knocks again. She tries the door and it's locked. She sighs knowing this isn't going to be good.

Sawyer walks over to the door "Mommy" she says softly

Brooke hears Peyton get out of bed and walk over to the door and unlock it. Sawyer opens it and walks in.

"Mommy" She says

"What?" Peyton asks laying back in bed

"We have to get ready for school tomorrow" Sawyer replies

Peyton sits up "Oh that's right" she says "Come on, sweetie, let's give you a bath"

Peyton gets up and Brooke looks at her. She looks really bad. She pulls her hair up and walks out of the room. She walks into the bathroom and starts running the water. Peyton bathes Sawyer and gets her dressed in her pajamas.

"Do you want curly hair or straight hair tomorrow?" Peyton asks

"Curly" Sawyer answers

Peyton puts some gel in it and scrunches it.

"What about for lunch?"

"You have to pack it mommy" Sawyer says "I don't want to eat school lunch in case it doesn't taste good"

Peyton smiles at her "Sounds like a good idea. What would you like for breakfast in the morning?"

"French Toast"

"You got it!" Peyton says "Now you should probably get in bed because you have a long day tomorrow"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "I'm kind of scared" She says

"Oh baby girl" Peyton says "Don't be scared. Everything's going to be great. Mrs. Johnson is wonderful and Chloe will be there"

Sawyer sighs "Ok, mommy" she says hugging Peyton "Are you going to take me to school?"

"Remember Brooke and I are going to put you on the bus and then we're going to meet you at school"

"That's right!" Sawyer says "So I get used to riding the bus"

"Right" Peyton says smiling

"Then when you leave school you're taking mama to the airport and she's going to be gone for a few weeks?"

"Yep" Peyton says

"And we get to stay here while she's gone?"

"Yes" Brooke says walking in "This is your home and you are not leaving!"

"Ok" Sawyer says yawning

"How about we ready you a story?" Peyton asks

"I'd like that" Sawyer says

"Get into bed baby girl" Peyton tells her climbing onto the bed next to the wall

Brooke climbs in on the other side.

"What do you want us to read to you tonight?" Brooke asks

"The Night Before Kindergarten" Sawyer says "Mrs. Johnson sent it to me"

"Ok" Brooke says picking the book up off the little girl's night stand "Twas the night before kindergarten, and as they prepared, kids were excited and a little bit scared"

She hands the book to Peyton and she reads a page. They go back and forth like this until the story is over. Sawyer looks up at the two women.

"I love you two" She says

"We love you too" Peyton says kissing the little girl on the forehead

"I'm going to miss you mama while you're gone"

"I know princess but I will hurry back"

"Ok" she says her eyes rolling back because she so tired

"You better get to sleep" Peyton says kissing and hugging her then crawling out of her bed.

"Good night, mommy" Sawyer says "I love you"

"Good night baby girl. I love you too"

"Good night mama. I love you too"

"Good night princess, Love you"

Peyton and Brooke walk out of Sawyer's room and close the door. They then head downstairs and Peyton heads towards their room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Brooke asks

"I'm not very hungry"

"Well I'm glad that you at least got up for Sawyer"

"She's my daughter, of course, I'd get up for her"

"Are you going to be able to take care of these kids while I'm gone?"

Peyton laughs at her "Yes" She says walking into their room and closing the door.

Brooke sighs and finishes cleaning up the house. She then goes to bed herself. At two o'clock in the morning there is screaming from the top of the stairs. Both Peyton and Brooke jump out of bed and rush up the stairs. Peyton was there first sweeping Sawyer up into her arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared!" She says "What if Chloe doesn't want to be my friend tomorrow?"

"She will honey"

"What if she gets mad at me like you're mad at mama and then we're not friends anymore?"

Peyton sighs "Baby, don't worry about these kinds of things. You're 5 and everything's going to be fine."

Sawyer looks at her "Can I sleep with you and mama?"

"Yes" Peyton says "You can sleep with me"

"I want to sleep with mama too"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Ok, princess" She says

Peyton carries Sawyer downstairs and settles her into the middle of their bed. Brooke climbs in on her side and Peyton on hers. They both kiss Sawyer good night and then falls back to sleep themselves.

The next morning the alarm goes off and Peyton gets out of bed. She moves slowly to leave the room. Brooke wakes up.

"Hey" Brooke says slowly

"Hey" Peyton says pointing at the door

Brooke climbs out of bed and follows her out of the room.

"What can I help you with this morning?" Brooke asks

"I'm going to start Sawyer's breakfast if you want to give her about 10 more minutes and then go wake her up you can get her dressed"

"I'd love to do that" Brooke says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling back

Their bedroom door opens "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Sawyer yells "YAY!"

Peyton and Brooke both laugh.

"Good morning, baby girl"

"Good morning, mommy!" Sawyer says giving her a hug "And good morning to you too, mama" she says hugging Brooke

"I'm going to go make your breakfast" Peyton says and Sawyer follows her down the hallway

"We have to make my lunch too" Sawyer says

"I know baby girl" Peyton says "We will"

"I can do it mommy"

Peyton laughs "How about I help you?"

"Ok" Sawyer says looking sad "But I can do it"

"You know what?" Peyton says "I think you can so go ahead"

Sawyer smiles at her "Really?"

"Really" Peyton says

Peyton starts making breakfast and Sawyer starts making her lunch. Brooke stands and watches. She thinks about what she'd be giving up if she didn't forgive Peyton and wonders if it's really that important that they get married or is it more important that they're together.

"Mama, come help me" Sawyer says and Brooke walks over to counter where the little girl is trying to make her sandwich.

"Peanut butter and jelly today?" Brooke asks

"Yes, please!" Sawyer says "Mommy, will you cut it with the heart cookie cutter so I know you are thinking about me and you love me?"

Peyton smiles "Of course, baby girl"

Brooke quickly makes the sandwich and Peyton cuts it with the cutter.

"Sawyer, baby girl, you need to go get dressed"

"Ok" Sawyer says running upstairs followed by Brooke.

She returns downstairs with her hair perfectly curled and her cute little outfit on.

"You look so beautiful, baby girl" Peyton says with a tear in her eye

"I'm going to go take a shower" Brooke says

"Don't you want to eat breakfast with us?" Sawyer asks

"Of course I do" Brooke says and Sawyer smiles as she climbs up to the counter and Brooke sits next to her.

Peyton hands them both a plate of food and then grabs her own. Everyone starts eating.

"What time does the bus come?" Brooke asks

"7:45" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "It's only 6:20"

"I know but I didn't know how long it would take to get ready and we both have to shower"

"Oh ok" Brooke says smiling and eating more of her breakfast

Everyone finishes up and Brooke goes to take a shower while Peyton cleans up and feeds and dresses Baby Luke. Sawyer sits and watches TV. Brooke comes out all dressed with her suitcase and takes Luke from Peyton. Peyton gets up and takes a shower getting ready. It's 7:30 when she comes back out into the living room.

"Ok" Peyton says "It's picture time"

Sawyer looks at her "Pictures?"

"It's your first day of school baby girl!" Peyton says "I want to always remember it"

"Me too" Sawyer says smiling

"Well then go get your backpack"

Sawyer runs off and grabs her backpack and makes sure her lunch is in it. She then walks over to where Peyton and Brooke are.

"Ok you two" Peyton says "Go stand by the fireplace"

Brooke and Sawyer go and stand there and Peyton takes their picture

"Your turn" Brooke says

Peyton hands Brooke the camera and then goes and stands next to Sawyer. She takes their picture.

"Take one of me and Luke too, mama"

Sawyer goes and sits on the couch and Peyton puts Luke in her arms. Brooke then takes their picture.

"We should head down to the end of the driveway" Peyton says making sure that Sawyer had everything she needed.

They all grab everything they need and head out the door. Peyton locks the door and the walk to the end of the driveway. After waiting for a few minutes the bus pulls up. Peyton looks at the bus driver.

"May I take a few pictures?"

The bus driver smiles "Sure can"

Peyton takes a picture of Sawyer standing next to the bus, on the bus steps, walking up the steps and with the bus driver.

"Bye mommy and mama" Sawyer yells wave "I love you guys"

The door closes and Peyton watches as Sawyer sits down right behind the bus driver. She then waves to her as the bus pulls away. Tears fill Peyton's eyes. Brooke notices and her heart melts.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks rushing over and wrapping her arms around her

"I just can't believe that Sawyer is starting school today"

"I know" Brooke sighs "She's grown up so fast"

"Yeah, she has" Peyton sighs "We should head to school so we're there when she gets there"

Brooke nods and puts her suitcase in the trunk while Peyton puts Luke in his car seat. The two women get into the car and drive off towards school. The parking lot is full of cars and Peyton has to park in the grass. The two get out and Peyton gets Luke out of the car. They walk into the school and stand outside of Sawyer's classroom. Peyton notices Kelly standing there waiting as well.

"Hey Kelly" Peyton says waving and Kelly walks over

"Hey Peyt, Brooke" She says smiling

"Hello" Brooke says sort of coldly

"I'm so nervous about Chloe riding the bus"

"It was hard putting Sawyer on the bus as well" Peyton says

"What bus is Sawyer on?"

"The south loop bus" Peyton says

"Oh good" Kelly says "that's the bus that Chloe's on"

"Hopefully they sat together" Peyton replies

"I hope so" Kelly sighs "Chloe was all worked up that Sawyer wouldn't want to be her best friend once they got to school"

"Sawyer was too" Peyton laughs "I guess they're more alike than we thought"

"I guess so"

The buses pull up outside and the bus line doors at school opens. Kids start filling the hallway. Peyton, Brooke and Kelly watch for Sawyer and Chloe. Finally the two little girls come walking down the hallway holding hands.

"Mommy, mama!" Sawyer yells

"Mommy" Chloe yells with her

Both girls hug their moms.

"How was the bus ride?" Peyton asks kneeling down to Sawyer

"It was fun but I forgot how to get here so Chloe held my hand so I wouldn't get lost"

"I didn't want her to be scared" Chloe says "She's my best friend. And I was kind of scared too so I thought if we held hands we'd be ok"

Peyton smiles and looks up at Brooke "When I was little my best friend held my hand a lot so we could get through scary situations. It's good to have a best friend"

"Yes, it is" Kelly says

Peyton didn't break eye contact with Brooke but Brooke couldn't take it anymore so she looked down at the girls.

"We should probably get your bags put away because most of the kids are out of the hall now" Brooke says looking around

Sawyer and Chloe walk over and to their lockers and Peyton took Sawyer's picture in front of hers. Then she took Sawyer's picture checking in and putting her lunchbox away. They walk over to Mrs. Johnson.

"Excuse me" Peyton says to Mrs. Johnson

"Hello Peyton" She says smiling

"I was just wondering if we could get a picture of Sawyer with you"

"Of course" Mrs. Johnson says

Peyton takes a quick picture and then Sawyer finds her seat and Peyton takes her picture there. Peyton stands by Sawyer's desk while she's writing her name.

"Peyt" Brooke says softly "We should go"

Peyton sighs and nods her head yes.

"Bye mommy" Sawyer says "I'll see you after school. You're picking me up right?"

Peyton smiles "Yes, I am" she says "Mrs. Johnson will bring you out and I'll be in my car and she'll help you get into the car, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a smile

Peyton lingers a little.

"Peyt, honey" Brooke says softly "We really need to leave"

Peyton sighs and hugs Sawyer

"Bye princess" Brooke says kissing her quickly on the forehead

"Bye mama" Sawyer says "Have a good trip"

"I'll see you soon"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Brooke takes Peyton's hand and leads her out of the classroom where she stops at the door.

"Baby" Brooke says "She's fine. She's sitting next to Chloe, she has a smiling on her face and she's happy. She's going to have a great day at school and she'll tell you all about it when she gets home."

"But she's here all alone and what if Dan comes to school or Haley?"

"The school knows no one is allowed to be around Sawyer except us. They know we're the only ones that can pick her up so don't worry about her. She'll be fine, I promise"

Peyton just nods and Brooke takes her hand leading her out of the school and into the car. Brooke puts Luke in his car seat and they pull out heading towards the airport. Brooke reaches over and takes Peyton's hand. Peyton wants to pull away but she needs her comfort right now. Peyton pulls into the airport and to the terminal where Brooke's plane would take off from. Peyton stops the car and Brooke sits there for a moment then she looks at Peyton.

"Peyton" She says softly "I love you with all of my heart"

"I love you too" Peyton replies

"I think some time apart will be good for us and you better still be in our house when I get home"

Peyton just nods. Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton quickly.

"I'll see you in a few weeks"

"Ok" Peyton sighs

Brooke gets out of the car and gets her suitcase out of the trunk. She comes back to the window and Peyton rolls it down.

"Bye baby" Brooke says

"Bye Brooke" Peyton says softly "I love you'

"I love you too"

Brooke walks into the terminal and Peyton sits there crying. She's pretty sure that good bye was more than just for a few weeks. She's pretty sure they would never get back to where they were before Fuji.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Peyton is sitting in the living room looking around. She's cleaned every corner of the house, twice. She washed the walls, toilets, floors, cupboards, everything in the house. She took all the dishes out and washed them, all the bedding, towels, even the windows. With Sawyer at school and Brooke in New York she was bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to do to keep busy. She thought about cleaning out the garage but she didn't know what Brooke wanted to keep and what she'd want to throw away. So she sits in the living room staring at the walls waiting for the time to go pick Sawyer up from school. She pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She gets up and walks over to answer it. Her face drops when she sees Haley standing there.

"Hey" Haley says softly

"Hi" Peyton says trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I hope it's ok I just stopped by"

"Sure, come in" Peyton answers moving to the side to let Haley come in.

Both women walk in and sit down. They sit quietly for a few minutes then Haley sighs.

"Peyton" She says softly "I'm so sorry"

Peyton looks at her in shock

"I was so consumed with Lucas' death that I couldn't accept that you were moving on and dealing with it. I just decided that if I didn't deal with it Lucas wasn't really dead"

"Hales" Peyton sighs

"I know, Peyt" Haley interrupts "He's gone and he's not coming back. My therapist is helping me to deal with all of this. He was my best friend and I've known him since I was in kindergarten. I just got lost in my grief for him"

"Hales" Peyton sighs "I understand you were upset but Dan…"

Haley sighs "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No" Haley answers honestly "He just left and I can't find him"

"No one can"

"Which isn't good for any of us"

"I know"

"Peyton, I know we can't go back to the way things were before but I'm hoping you'll forgive me and we'll be able to start working on having some sort of a friendship for the kids. Nathan has agreed to put the divorce on hold. He realizes I'm in a deep depression and I was out of my mind with grief and that's why I was behaving so crazily."

Peyton just nods

"Maybe we could start with working at Red Bedroom. You look a little bored just sitting here and we could use some new artists and get things rolling there again"

"I'd like that!" Peyton says excitedly

"Ok" Haley says "How about next week we start back at work?"

"Ok" Peyton says "I think we can manage that. I'll have to bring Lucas"

"That's perfect" Haley smiles "I haven't really had a lot of time with my nephew. I'd like to get to know him better"

"I'd like that too"

"Peyton" Haley says looking down "I truly am sorry"

"I accept your apology, Hales, and I'm willing to try to get our friendship back on track"

Haley stands up and hugs Peyton "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome"

"Nathan said he's picking the kids up from school tonight and he invited me over for dinner" Haley says quickly "How about you guys come over too. It's a hot day out there an afternoon swim for the kids might be nice"

"I'd like that" Peyton says "I'm going stir crazy in the house with Sawyer and Brooke gone"

Haley looks Peyton "Nathan told me about what's going on with you and Brooke. I'm sorry if I'm at all responsible for it"

"You're not" Peyton answers "I am and she is. We both hurt each other and we just can't seem to move past it"

"Hopefully this little break will make you two realize how important you are to each other"

Peyton laughs a little "You're actually hoping we work this out?"

"Yeah" Haley sighs "You two are meant for each other and I'm coming to terms with that"

""Thank you, Hales" Peyton says hugging her

"No, thank you, Peyton" she says honestly "I should probably go. I have a few things I need to do today. Jamie's still pretty pissed at me so I thought I'd try buttering him up with his favorite dessert"

"He'll come around when he sees we've all come around"

"I hope so" Haley says sighing "I can't believe I messed up so badly and I was so crazy about everything"

"It happens, Hales" Peyton replies "You were sick and I'm proud of you for getting help"

"Thanks. I just hope Jamie sees it too" Haley says standing up and walking towards the door.

"He will" Peyton says

"See you at dinner"

"See you"

Haley walks out of the door and Peyton's cell phone rings. She walks over and answers it without looking.

"Hello" Peyton says

"_Hey Peyt" Brooke says through the phone "Is Sawyer home?"_

Peyton looks at the clock. It was only 2:15 so Sawyer had another hour of school

"No" Peyton answers "It's only 2:15 and she doesn't get out of school until 3:15"

"_Oh" Brooke says sadly "I didn't even look at my clock. I had it on my agenda to call her when I got done with my phone conference so I could see how her day went. I guess I'm ahead of schedule."_

"Do you want me to have her call you when I pick her up?"

_Brooke sighs _"_I'm not sure if I'll be available. I'm on my way out right now to meet with some new clients"_

"Ok" Peyton says sadly "She misses you"

"_I miss her too" Brooke sighs "I miss everyone"_

Peyton hears someone talking to Brooke so she waits a minute before saying anything else.

"_Peyton?" Brooke asks_

"Yeah, I'm still her"

"_I'm sorry I have to go. You'd think I've been gone for mouths" Brooke says laughing "I don't know how much longer I'll have to stay. Things are really crazy here. I may even need to go to the Paris Fall Show"_

"Oh wow" Peyton sighs

"_Listen I'll call tonight before Sawyer goes to bed to talk to her and hopefully fill you in on what's going on. If I can't tonight I'll just have Millie call you tomorrow. Like I said it's crazy here."_

"Ok" Peyton sighs "Talk to you later"

"_Sounds good" Brooke says "I really have to go."_

"I understand"

"_Bye Peyt" Brooke says and without waiting for a response she hangs up the phone._

Peyton looks at her phone and it says call ended. She feels sick to her stomach. She knows they will never be the couple they once were. She walks into the kitchen and grabs the bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. Orderless so no one will know. She takes the cap off and grabs the orange juice out of the fridge. She makes herself a drink. She chugs it down and makes another.

She drank until she heard the car doors in the driveway. She quickly stashes the vodka away and sits on the couch. In the hour she had until Sawyer got home from school she had drank ½ the bottle and was feeling pretty depressed.

The front door opens and Sawyer comes running in. "I'm just grabbing my bathing suit!" she says running up the stairs.

Nathan walks in laughing "Haley said you're joining us tonight and that the kids were going to go swimming but Sawyer didn't have her bathing suit"

Peyton tries her best to hide that she's been drinking "I could have brought it over to her"

"No big deal" Nathan says "What time are you coming over?"

"Luke is still taking his afternoon nap so when he wakes up"

"Sounds good" Nathan says noticing Peyton didn't get up "You, ok?"

"I'm fine" Peyton says "I had just dozed off and Sawyer wake me up when she came running in here"

Nathan starts laughing "Ok, you've turned into an old lady taking afternoon naps"

Peyton laughs a little "I get bored and fall asleep"

"So do I" Nathan says with a smile

Sawyer comes running down the stairs "Come on Uncle Nate!" she yells "I want to go swimming" she adds running out of the door

Nathan and Peyton laugh

"I'll see you in a little while" Nathan says as he walks out of the door

Peyton sighs knowing she has to get herself together before she goes to dinner but all she really wanted to do was have another drink.

Luke sleeps for another hour and then Peyton gets him ready to go to Nathan's. She fights having another drink after Nathan leaves and so now she has a killer headache. She puts Luke into the car and then heads to Nathan's. She pulls in and gets Luke out heading to the backyard. She opens the gate.

"Mommy!" Sawyer yells "Did you bring your swimming suit?"

Peyton smiles "I have it on and so does Luke"

"Come swimming!" Sawyer yells

Peyton hands Luke to Nathan who is sitting in a chair and she slips her clothes off. She then jumps into the deep end of the pool.

"Yeah!" Sawyer yells

Peyton was hoping the cool pool would help her sober up. Peyton swam with the kids splashing and having a great time. Nathan watched Luke for her. After a while the back door opens.

"Hello" Haley says nervously

"Aunt Haley!" Sawyer yells then her face drops "Mommy, are we still mad at her?"

Peyton looks at the little girl "No, baby" she answers "You can be happy to see her"

Sawyer jumps out of the pool and runs to give Haley a hug. Jamie just looks at her.

"Hey buddy" Haley says smiling at him

"Hey" He replies

"Well I should go start the grill" Nathan sighs standing up and handing Luke to Haley

"Do you think it was a mistake for me to come?" Haley asks him

"No" Nathan says "We need to work all this out"

"Ok" She answers "Thanks for letting me come over"

"It's your house too" Nathan answers

Haley just nods and sits in the chair Nathan vacated. Peyton gets out of the pool and goes to sit next to Haley.

"You look like you were having fun" Haley says

"I was" Peyton replies

"So Jamie" Haley says "How's school going?"

"We are already having a test on Friday"

"Wow, that sounds fast"

"It is" Jamie says "It's a grammar test and then next week we have a test on the first half of the book we're reading"

"Wow" Haley says "Well I can help you study if you'd like"

"Maybe" Jamie says shooting hoops from the pool into the pool basketball net

"How's basketball?"

"My first game is Saturday"

"Your dad told me about it"

"Told you about what?" Nathan says walking out carrying a tray of burgers

"Jamie's game Saturday"

"He's really excited" Nathan says

"You should come" Jamie says with a smile

"I'll be there" Haley says with a smile

Jamie gets out of the pool "I'm going to go get dressed and get my homework maybe we can work on while dad's making dinner"

Haley smiles "I'd like that"

"What about me?" Sawyer yells

"What about you?" Peyton asks

"I'm all alone in the pool now and I don't have homework I'm in kindergarten"

"You do too have homework" Peyton says "You have to practice your sight words, writing your name and whatever math she sent home today"

Sawyer huffs "But we do all that after dinner" she says

"I know that" Peyton says with a smile

"So I'm still alone in the pool"

Peyton laughs and gets up. She then jumps into the deep end and then swims over to Sawyer picking her up and tossing her across the pool.

"Mommy!" She screams as she's laughing

"You said you were alone"

"That wasn't very nice!" She snaps

"Oh I'm sorry baby girl" Peyton says swimming over to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly

Sawyer smiles at her "I love you, mommy!" she says hugging her mom tightly

"I love you too, baby girl"

The two play in the pool while Haley holds Luke and helps Jamie with his homework and Nathan makes burgers. After a while Nathan takes the burgers off the grill.

"Burgers are done" Nathan says "There's chips and potato salad in the house"

Haley looks at him "Chips and potato salad?"

"They're vegetables" He says rolling his eyes

"That's how we've been eating since you've been gone. If it doesn't come in a cardboard box or can be grilled we don't eat it"

Haley laughs "Oh my!" she says "I think I'm needed around here"

"Dad makes Aunt Peyton wash our clothes"

Haley looks at Peyton "You're washing their clothes?"

"Well it was either that or send Jamie to basketball in pink socks and underwear"

"Wow" Haley sighs "I never realized how much Nathan depend on me"

"Me either" Nathan says walking out of the house with his plate "This is a serve yourself place" he adds sitting down

Everyone laughs and gets up. Peyton makes her and Sawyer a plate and Haley makes hers while Jamie makes his. They all walk back out and sit down. Everyone starts eating

"So" Jamie says softly "Are you two still getting a divorce

"I don't know" Haley says softly looking at Nathan

"No, we're not" Nathan says "Your mom was just really upset about Uncle Lucas' death and she went a little overboard with things. She's getting help to deal with everything and we're working on getting back together"

Haley smiles at his answers.

"So are you moving back home?"

"This is your mother's home too so she can come home whenever she wants"

Haley looks at Nathan. She wasn't sure what has changed his mind to take things slow and see where it led. She had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Peyton and she had a conversation earlier and they were trying to mend fences themselves.

"Does anyone want to know about kindergarten?" Sawyer says causing everyone to look at her and start laughing

"I do" Haley says with a smile

"I have a best friend, Chloe" Sawyer says with a ketchup smile "She sits by me every day during carpet time, at centers, at specials at lunch and on the bus. Chloe is really good at coloring but not so good at writing her name but she can count really high and I can't so I write her name for her on her papers and she counts for me on the counting worksheets!"

"What?" Peyton says looking shocked

"What's wrong, mommy?" Sawyer asks

"Baby girl" Peyton says "How will Chloe get better at writing her name and how will you get better at counting if you do each other's work?"

Sawyer looked Peyton with a confused look on her face "But we're best friends and we're supposed to help each other out. That's what you and Aunt Brooke did, helped each other out"

Nathan smiles at Peyton wondering how she's going to get out of this

"That's true but Aunt Brooke never did mommy's work for her. I always did my own work"

Sawyer frowns "That's not true mommy" She says "Taking care of Luke and me is your work and Aunt Brooke did that for a long time while you went away after daddy went to the clouds"

Haley almost chocked on the food she was eating because she started to laugh so hard.

"That's true, Peyton" Nathan says and Peyton turns to give him a dirty look

"What does Mrs. Johnson say about you writing Chloe's name and Chloe writing your numbers?"

"Mrs. Johnson told us that we could only do it for the first few weeks so we could learn and then we had to start doing it ourselves. She told us she'd tell us when we couldn't help each other anymore. She put a chart on her desk that she marks off and we look at it. Lots of kids help each other out"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "I better go talk to Mrs. Johnson tomorrow"

"Ok" Sawyer says shrugging her shoulders "But she's going to tell you the same thing I just did" she adds taking a bite of her burger

Peyton shakes her head "Just eat little missy so we can go home and work on counting along with your other homework!"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Peyton just shakes her head and everyone continues eating. They share a little small talk and then clean up from dinner. Once all the dishes were finished Peyton starts to pack the kids up.

"We should get going" she says to Sawyer who is counting with Jamie

"Ok, mommy" She says "I was working on my counting though." She adds jumping off of Jamie's lap

"I heard that. What do you tell Jamie for helping you?"

"Thanks, Jamie" She says giving him a hug

"You're welcome" Jamie says standing up and following his aunt and cousin into the house "Hey when are you guys going to start letting us walk home together after school?" he asks wanting to be cool like his friends and walk home.

Peyton sighs "I don't know" she says "I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"Oh come on Aunt Peyt" Jamie says "The problem's gone so we're all safe now"

Nathan looks at Peyton and then Haley "I don't know buddy" He says "Let's keep picking you up the rest of this week and then the three adults will sit down and talk about it"

"Peyton and I are going to be at the studio starting next week" Haley says

"That's only a few blocks from school" Jamie says

"But a few blocks is a lot when you have a five year old walking with you" Peyton sighs

"She walks to the Rivercourt with dad and I all the time" Jamie says

"But she doesn't have her book bag and fancy shoes on" Peyton says with a smile

"Pack her tennis shoes and I'll carry her book bag if I have too"

"Like I said" Nathan says again "We'll continue to pick you two up this week and then the adults will sit down and talk about it. I'm not totally against it but I'm still leery about things"

"Ok" Jamie says

"Let's go munchkin" Peyton says to Sawyer "Give your hugs"

Sawyer goes around and hugs everyone and tells them she loves them and Peyton hugs everyone as well.

"thanks for dinner" Peyton says to Nathan

"Any time!" He answers "I'll walk you out" he adds following Peyton out to the car. He puts Sawyer in her car seat while Peyton gets Luke in the car. "So was tonight ok?"

"Yeah" Peyton says

"You still hate her?"

"No" Peyton says

"Are you ok with us being together again?"

Peyton laughs "Nathan" she says "It's your life. If you're happy then I'm happy for you"

"She seems like herself again"

"Yes, she does" Peyton says "Go make things right with your wife" she adds hugging him

"Thanks"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Nathan answers

She gets in her car and drives home. She gets both kids into the house. She puts Luke in his swing and Sawyer in the bath tub.

"I have to do my homework, mommy" She says

"You can do it while you take a bath" Peyton says "It's late and you have to get in bed because you don't get up very well in the mornings"

"Ok mommy" Sawyer says

While she's in the bath tub she practices writing her name on the tub wall with bath crayons. Then Peyton uses the sigh word flash cards she made to help Sawyer practice her words and when they get done Peyton washes Sawyer's hair. Then she helps Sawyer get out of the bath and wrapped up in her towel. Sawyer hugs Peyton and Peyton smiles.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Peyton says as the walk out of the bathroom and head upstairs.

"Is mama ever going to come back?"

Peyton sighs "I hope so"

"Can I tell you something?" Sawyer says and Peyton laughs a little

"Sure baby girl" Peyton answers

"Well when daddy left us you got really really sad and it scared me but this time when Aunt Brooke left and we don't know for sure if she's coming back you've been a good mommy! You get me ready for school and you don't lay in bed and you take good care of Luke and I"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"So mommy if mama doesn't come back I think we'll be ok"

Peyton picks Sawyer up as the reach the top of the stairs and hugs her tightly "When did you get so smart?" she asks kissing her nose

"Duh, mommy" Sawyer says "I'm in kindergarten"

Peyton laughs and carries Sawyer into her room. She sits on Sawyer's bed and combs her hair.

"Mommy" Sawyer says softly

"Yes, sweetie"

"You know who I feel bad for?" she asks softly

"Who?" Peyton asks cleaning out the little girl's ears

"mama"

"Why?" Peyton asks

"Because if she doesn't come back she's giving us up and we're a pretty great family to give up"

Peyton smiles "Yes, we are" she also realizes because of her five year old daughter that if Brooke doesn't come back they will be ok.

"You're doing a great job all by yourself mommy!" Sawyer says standing up and hugging her "Luke and I are lucky to have you"

"I'm the lucky one" Peyton says "Because I have the two best kids in the world"

Sawyer smiles and hugs Peyton "I love you, mommy"

"I love you too, baby girl. Now what do you want to wear to school tomorrow?"

Sawyer walks over to her closet and pulls out her red and black checked skirt and her black band tee with a red heart on it.

"This outfit with my converses"

Peyton smiles "You got it. Now pick out some pajamas because you need to get into bed it's getting late"

"Ok" Sawyer says going over and getting her pajamas on. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Peyton sighs because since Brooke's been gone she's been letting Sawyer sleep in her room and now she wants to do it every night. Peyton doesn't know if she should continue to let her or not because it might be hard to break her of it if Brooke does come back.

Sawyer looks at her "I know I can't do it forever mommy but just tonight maybe, please?"

Peyton laughs "Ok" she sighs "You can tonight!"

"Thanks mommy!" Sawyer says grabbing her stuff and rushing towards the door.

Peyton follows her downstairs and they read a story and then Peyton tucks Sawyer in and leaves the room. She then walks over and picks Luke up out of his swing and takes him into the bathroom to give him a bath. She bathes him, dresses him and feeds him before lying him down for the night. Once that's done she gets a bottle of water and goes to sit outside on the deck for a little while to enjoy the beautiful night sky. As she's swinging back and forth on the swing her cell phone starts to ring. She sighs as she answers it.

"Hey Brooke" she says with a flat tone

"_Were you sleeping?" Brooke asks_

"No" Peyton answers

"I bet Sawyer's sleeping though, isn't she?"

"Well since it's 10:30 and she goes to be at 7:30-8:00 at the latest I would have to say yes she's sleeping"

"_Don't be mad at me!" Brooke snaps "I'm sorry! I lost track of time and I've told you 100 times I'm very busy"_

"I know that" Peyton says "I didn't ask you to call me. If you're busy then don't call!"

"_Peyton!" Brooke says "I didn't mean it like that. I'm home now for the night and I called to talk to you. I was just hoping to catch Sawyer because I haven't talked to her since I left"_

"Well I'm sorry she's sleeping. She gets up between 6:30 and 7 if you want to try again in the morning"

"_I have a 7 o'clock meeting so I won't be able to call her in the morning but I'll call her after school tomorrow and talk to her"_

"She won't be home after school tomorrow she has play group"

"_What the hell is play group?" Brooke asks_

"It's an after school program where kids stay after school and participate in different activities. This time Sawyer and Chloe signed up for girls' basketball"

"_Oh did it just start?" Brooke asks "You haven't mentioned it before"_

"I signed her up the first week of school"

"_That was two weeks ago"_

"Well we haven't talked much in two weeks, Brooke"

"_Peyton, please, don't start"_

Peyton sighs "Is there a reason you're calling tonight?"

"_I just wanted to hear your voice"_

"Oh" Peyton says

_Brooke sighs into the phone "Peyt" she says "We need to talk"_

"Ok" Peyton answers preparing for the worst

"_I don't know if we should talk about this over the phone"_

"Brooke" Peyton answers "You can say whatever you need to say over the phone"

The line is silent for a few minutes and then Brooke sighs

"_Peyton" she says softly "You know I love you"_

"Ok" Peyton sighs "And?"

"_And you know we're going through something right now"_

"Yes"

"_I thought coming to New York would make me feel better and make the pain of you not wanting to be engaged go away but it hasn't and being here has made me realize how much I've let slide being in Tree Hill"_

"Brooke" Peyton says "Just get to the point"

Just as Brooke was about to say something the backdoor opens and Peyton turns around standing there is Sawyer looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Peyton says quickly getting up

"I woke up and you weren't there and I got scared"

"I'm sorry baby" Peyton says "I just wanted to look at the stars for a little while and then mama called. Do you want to talk to her?" Peyton asks hoping it would make the little girl feel better

Sawyer just shakes her head no. Peyton's face drops

"Ok, sweetie" Peyton says softly "Come sit next to me and we'll go to bed in a minute. Brooke, are you still there?" Peyton says into the phone

"_What's going on?" Brooke asks_

"Sawyer just woke up and was scared"

"_Does she want to talk to me?"_

"She's grumpy and I need to get her back into bed"

"_Peyton" Brooke sighs "We need to talk"_

"I think I know what this talk is going to be about so I'll save you the time. It's fine. Stay in New York and as soon as we can find a place we'll move out"

"_Peyton!" Brooke snaps "That's not what I was going to say!"_

"Then what were you going to say?"

"_I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about it"_

"Well make sure you put it on your agenda so you don't forget"

"_That's not fair"_

"Life's not fair, Brooke" Peyton says "I need to go get Sawyer back into bed"

_Brooke sighs "Ok, good night, I love you"_

"Good night, Brooke" Peyton says hanging up and then looking at Sawyer "Come on baby girl" she says softly "Let's go to bed"

"Ok" Sawyer says

The two walk into the house and into Peyton's room. Peyton quickly gets her pajamas on and then lies down with Sawyer. After 10 minutes they were both asleep.

The next day, Peyton get Sawyer ready for school and starts cleaning the house when her cell phone rings. She sighs and answers it.

"Hello" she says

"_Hey Peyt" Brooke says in her raspy voice "Did I miss Sawyer?"_

"Yep" Peyton says "Bus comes at 7:45 it's now 8"

"_Damnit!" Brooke sighs "Ok"_

"Ok, so I'm just getting ready to mop the floors so if…"

"_You know I want to talk to you"_

"Ok, what?"

"_Peyton" Brooke sighs "I really don't think we should do this over the phone"_

"Do you want to break up?"

_Brooke sighs "No" she says honestly "I love you at the same time I'm needed here."_

"Ok" Peyton says "So I'm not really sure what you want to talk about"

"_First" Brooke sighs "I have to go to Paris"_

"I sort of figured that when you said something about it yesterday"

"_I'm so sorry, Peyt"_

"It's not the end of the world, Brooke" Peyton answers "I understand you have to work."

"_But when I get back from Paris I'm going to have to come back to New York"_

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says

"_You can the kids could come to New York with me" Brooke says softly_

"No, we can't" Peyton sighs "Sawyer has school and she loves it. I can't take her out of the school here and put her into another school in New York"

_Brooke sighs "I figured you'd say that. I just wanted you to know that I want you guys here. I miss you, a lot"_

"I miss you too" Peyton says

_Brooke sighs again "What are we going to do?"_

"You're going to take care of the company you work hard to build from the ground up and I'm going to take care of my children"

"_But those two things mean that we'll be in different cities"_

"For now"

"_You could come to Paris with me"_

"I can't leave Sawyer, Brooke"

"_Ok" Brooke sighs "We didn't really get anywhere and I have to go to another meeting"_

"Ok" Peyton says "Have a good day"

" _You too" Brooke sighs "I'll call you tonight when I get home"_

"Ok, I have a PTA meeting so I might not answer"

"_What's a PTA?"_

Peyton laughs a little "Parent-Teacher Association"

"_You joined that?" Brooke asks_

"Yea" Peyton laughs "Kelly talked me into it"

"_Oh" Brooke says "So you'll be spending tomorrow night with Kelly?" _

"And the other 25 parents and teachers that are members of the association"

"_I just…" Brooke stops not wanting to fight since things are so bad already_

"Kelly's straight, Brooke"

"_You asked her?"_

"I met her boyfriend"

"_She has a boyfriend?"_

"Yes" Peyton says

"_Chloe never mentioned a boyfriend"_

"Because Chloe doesn't know she has one"

"_Oh" Brooke say sighing in relief_

"And it wouldn't matter if she was gay because we're in a relationship and I'm not a cheater!"

_Brooke laughs a little "Did you forget who you were talking to?"_

"No I didn't" Peyton says a little annoyed "I wouldn't start an relationship with someone else when I'm in a relationship with you!"

"_Ok" Brooke sighs "So we're still in a relationship?"_

"As far as I know we are"

"_We are" Brooke sighs "I really have to go"_

"I'm not keeping you" Peyton states

"_Ok, then" Brooke says "I love you"_

"Love you too" Peyton says "Talk to you later"

"_Bye" Brooke says hanging up the phone_

Peyton sighs and she starts cleaning things she's cleaned 100 times already. As she cleaning she thinks about the fact that Brooke is going to Paris and then back to New York after that. Then she thinks about what Sawyer said to her about her being ok and them making it without Brooke. She smiles a little and pushes the thought of getting drunk out of her mind.

She is scrubbing the toilet when her phone rings. She sits against the wall and answers it.

"Hello" She says taking her rubber gloves off

"_Why aren't you upset?"_

"What?" Peyton says into the phone

"_Why aren't you upset that I'm going to Paris and then coming back to New York?"_

"Brooke" Peyton sighs "What the hell am I supposed to say? You keep telling me how much you're needed there and how much you need to do and blah blah blah so I'm just letting you do what you need to do! I'm not going to cry and be sad about it! I have 2 children that are depending on me and I have to stay strong for them! You do what you need to do and you know here I am"

"_I want you to miss me and I want you to want me to come home!"_

"Of course I miss you and I want you to come home but you need to work so work!"

"_You could come to New York at least on the weekends but you won't even do that!"_

"You told me you need time, seriously, make up your mind!"

"_You went into rehab when Lucas died and you can't even be a little sad that I'm gone?"_

"Are you serious, _Brooke_?"

"_I don't know anymore!" Brooke snaps "I can't get anything done around here because all I think about is what you're doing and who you're with and why you don't miss me!"_

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Peyton yells "I do miss you!"

"_You don't act like you do. You make it sound like everything is going great there and you're all perfectly fine without me and Sawyer didn't even want to talk to me last night!"_

"She was in a bad mood" Peyton says her head now spinning in confusion of what the hell was going on

"_Ok" Brooke says "I have to go"_

"Go figure!" Peyton snaps

"_What?"_

"How the hell are we supposed to talk about anything when you keep rushing me off the phone?"

"_You're right, Peyton!" Brooke hisses "I HAVE TO GO!" she yells into the phone hanging it up_

Peyton sits on the bathroom floor so confused she didn't know what to do next. She gets up and walks out into the kitchen and grabs the bottle of vodka and she sits it on the counter staring at it. She wanted a drink. She wanted one really bad. She looks at the clock and it was only 10:30. Sawyer didn't need to be picked up until 4:30 tonight. She sighs and pours herself a drink. She could stop at one. She could, couldn't she?

Once again she sat in the kitchen and poured drink after drink. She was getting ready to pour another drink when Luke started crying. She puts the vodka away and climbs the steps to his bedroom.

"He little man" She slurs walking into his room "Did you have a good morning nap?" she asks as she picks him up and changes his diaper. She then carries him downstairs and makes him a bottle. She walks back into the living room and sits on the couch. She feeds Luke and then plays with him. Her mind keeps wondering back to the bottle of vodka in the cupboard. She gets up and starts to head to the kitchen when the door opens.

"Hey Peyt" Nathan says and she turns to look at him

"Oh, hey Nate" She says surprised and turns around to walk back into the living room "What's up?"

"Well I was bored and I thought about how you're here with Luke all the time so I thought I might take him for a few hours so you could go shopping or something"

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Yea" Nathan says smiling "You haven't been without him since Brook left and I thought you might enjoy some time to yourself"

"Ok" Peyton says "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Nathan helps Peyton back Luke up and then Nathan puts him in his stroller and heads towards town. Peyton then grabs the vodka out of the cupboard and goes into her bedroom and drinks until she passes out.

She is awakened by her phone ringing. She sits up and looks at the clock. It was 4:30. Shit! She was late. She picks up her phone quickly

"Hello" she says

"_Peyton" Kelly says into the phone cheerfully_

"Hi Kelly"

"_Um, Sawyer is here waiting for you"_

"I know" She says "I'm so sorry. Nathan came and took Luke and I was doing stuff and then I sat down and dozed off. Your call woke me up"

"_I can bring her home if you'd like since we're taking them to Nathan's any way so we can go to the PTA meeting"_

"Oh thank you so much!" Peyton says "How about I start something for dinner"

"_Sounds great!" Kelly says "We'll be there shortly"_

"Thanks again" Peyton says hanging up the phone. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror "What the hell is your problem?" She says to herself "You just forgot your child!" She smashes her image in the mirror and cuts her hand blood going everywhere. She quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around her hand. She gets the first aid kit and bandages her hand. She then walks out into the kitchen and starts dinner.

For the next several days Peyton didn't touch a drop of alcohol. Falling asleep and not being there to get Sawyer pushed her over the edge. She wasn't going to do that again she wasn't going to be that mother that scared her daughter. She got her head out of her ass and was like Mary Poppins or super mom. Her kids were everything to her and she needed to stop harping on whatever was happening between her and Brooke and just focus on the kids.

Nathan, Haley and Peyton had decided they were going to let the kids walk from school to Red Bedroom. No one had seen or heard from Dan and Jamie wanted to do it so badly they thought they'd let them try it and see how it went.

It is Monday morning and Sawyer is sitting at the counter eating her breakfast.

"Ok, so Jamie is going to be waiting for you after school"

"I know mommy" Sawyer says

"And you are to hold his hand and hold it all the way to Red Bedroom"

"I know mommy" Sawyer answers

"And if something happens to Jamie what are you supposed to do?"

"Run as fast as I can to Red Bedroom and get you"

"What if a stranger comes up and talks to you?"

"Scream for help"

"What if someone offers you candy?"

"Run away"

Peyton stops for a moment

"Mommy, we'll be fine" Sawyer says "I will hold Jamie's hand and we will stay on the sidewalk and we won't talk to anyone we don't know and if there is trouble we will run to Red Bedroom for help"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "Are you sure you want to walk to the studio with Jamie today?"

"Yes, mommy" Sawyer says "I really do"

Peyton just nods. "The bus will be here in 5 minutes so hurry up"

Sawyer jumps down and goes and brushes her teeth. Then she gets her stuff and Peyton picks up Luke. They head outside to the bus stop. They wait for the bus and Sawyer gets on.

She turns to look at Peyton "I'll be ok, mommy. I'll see you after school"

Peyton smiles at her and blows her a kiss. The bus drives off and Peyton turns around and heads into the house. She gets all Luke's stuff and heads out locking the door behind her. She gets Luke into the car and head towards Red Bedroom. She gets to the parking lot and unloads all of Luke's stuff and heads into her office.

"Morning, Hales" She says

"Hey, Peyt" Haley answers walking over and taking Luke

"So where do we start?"

"We need a new band"

"Ok" Peyton says "So we need to have an open mic night"

"That's what I thought and you are always so good at organizing them!"

Peyton goes over and sits at her desk. She starts making phone calls and the day flies by. It's 3:30 when Peyton gets up and walks over to the window.

"What's wrong?" Haley says

"Sawyer gets out of school at 3:15 so they should be heading this way. I'm just watching for them"

"I'm so nervous about letting them do this"

"Me too" Peyton says just standing there looking out the window.

Peyton and Haley watch the clock and both watch out the window. It's 4 o'clock and Nathan walks in.

"Where are the kids?" he asks "I came to take them to the Rivercourt"

"They aren't here yet" Peyton says in a fearful voice

"Oh ok" He says trying to stay calm "Maybe they left school late"

"Maybe" Haley says "I'll call and see"

Haley walks over to the phone and picks it up. She calls the elementary school and asks for Mrs. Johnson.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson"

"_Yes" the woman says through the phone_

"This is Haley Scott"

"_Oh hello Haley. How are you?"_

"I'm ok" Haley answers "We're getting a little nervous over here. We let Sawyer and Jamie walk home from school today and they aren't here yet. We're at Red Bedroom which is only five blocks from school so they should be here by now"

"_Sawyer was supposed to walk home with Jamie today?"_

"Yes" Haley says "Peyton called the school"

"_I never got a message about that"_

"Ok" Haley says starting to panic

"What's wrong?" Nathan asks causing Peyton to turn and look at Haley who has fear written all over her face.

"The office never told Mrs. Johnson that Sawyer was a walker today" Haley says "So do you know what happened to Sawyer after school?"

"_I never saw Jamie"_

"What did Sawyer do?"

"_She got into her mom's car"_

Haley looks at Peyton "I've been with her mother all day. We've been at the office. She did not get into her mother's car!"

Peyton grabs her keys and runs out of the studio. Nathan stands there looking at Haley.

"Ok, thank you, Mrs. Johnson" Haley says handing up the phone "Nathan…" she says looking at him

Nathan just stands there in shock

"He has them"

"Who?" Nathan asks

"Dan"

Nathan looks at her "Why would you think that?"

"Because he said he could kidnap them when I was working with him. I didn't think about it because he disappeared but I bet it was him"

Nathan went to walk out of the studio and when he opens the door an officer is standing there.

"How'd you know about our kids already?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about" The officer says

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm looking for someone who knows Peyton Scott"

"We do" Haley says walking towards the door "Why?"

"We found this address in her phone"

"Ok" Nathan says "Has she been arrested or something?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Ms. Scott was just in an accident at the stoplight down the road"

"What?" Haley says walking out and looking out the window to see the ambulance lights flashing and a car smashed to pieces.

"What happened?" Nathan asks

"She ran the light and the other car just plowed right into her. The jaws of life have been called in to get her out of the car. She nonresponsive and we can't get at her to see if she's alive or not. I need someone to come and ride with her to the hospital"

Haley hands Luke to Nathan. "Find our children, Nathan!" Haley snaps "I'll go with Peyton" she adds following the police officer.

Nathan just stands there not knowing what the hell just happened but knowing that there is one person that he needs to call before anything else because that person is the only one that is going to be able to make this situation manageable so he picks up the phone and dials waiting and hoping someone answers on the other end…

el"Hel"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The phone rings and rings and rings and then goes to voicemail.

"Brooke" Nathan says into the phone "You need to call me immediately!" he shouts into the phone and then hangs up

He then dials her office number.

"_Hello, Clothes over Bros"_

"I need to speak with Brooke Davis"

"_I'm sorry she's in a meeting may I take a message?"_

"This is her friend Nathan Scott and there's been an emergency at home"

"_Mr. Scott" The voice says not so perky this time "She's not in the office. I will track her down and have her call you right away"_

"Thank you" Nathan says hanging up "Now what to do with you, little man" he says walking out of the studio and getting into his car.

Nathan drives across town to Skillz, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth's apartment. He walks up and knocks on the door. Skillz answers.

"What's up man?" he says

"I need you to watch Luke"

"Why?" He asks confused

"Someone took Sawyer and Jamie and Peyton was in an accident"

"What?" Skillz says looking confused "What can I do to help?"

"Watch Luke"

"No, man" Skillz says "I'm gonna help you. Fergie and Junk will keep Luke"

"Peyton will kill us"

"No she won't" Skillz says "She'll kill us if we don't find Sawyer!"

"What's going on?" Mouth asks walking out

"Someone kidnapped Sawyer and Jamie and Peyton was in a bad car accident"

"Then what are we doing standing around here?" Mouth asks "Let's go find the kids"

"The teacher at Sawyer's school said that Sawyer got into her mom's car at the end of the day"

"Ok, so we're looking for a 2013 Chevy Traverse black"

"Right" Nathan says "I think Dan took the kids"

Mouth looks at him confused "Dan hasn't been around in a long time"

"It's a long story" Nathan says "We just need to start looking for the kids"

"Junk, Fergie, get out here" Skillz yells

The two come walking out

"Someone kidnapped mini Peyton and J. Luke. We need someone to keep Baby Luke. That's you guys" Skillz says "Call only if there's an emergency"

Junk takes the Luke from Nathan and the guys leave the apartment.

"Ok, let's start in town and in the outlaying towns. Check all the apartments and hotels for the car we're looking for" Nathan sighs "Haley will call us with any news about Peyton"

"Don't you think we should call the police?" Mouth asks

"They won't do anything for 24 hours and by then it might be too late"

"I'll do Tree Hill" Skillz says

"I got Pontiac" Mouth answers

"And I'll do Bear Creek" Nathan replies "Once we check everything out we'll have to broaden our search if we don't find them"

"Don't worry, man" Skillz says "We'll find them. Let's get started"

The guys each get into their cars and head to their separate ways. Nathan picks up his phone and calls Haley.

"_Hello" Haley says into the phone_

"How's Peyton?" he asks

"_I don't know" Haley sighs "They rushed her into surgery and they're not saying much just that when they know something they'll let me know"_

"I couldn't get a hold of Brooke" Nathan sighs

"_I'll keep trying"_

"Thanks" Nathan sighs "Mouth and Skillz are helping with the search. Don't worry we'll find the kids"

"_I know" Haley sighs "And at least Jamie's older now and can protect Sawyer. I have a feeling that's the only reason he got into the car."_

"I think you're right" Nathan sighs

"_Where's Luke?"_

"With Junk and Fergie"

"_As soon as we get Brooke home I'll go get him"_

"Ok"

"_Nathan" Haley says "I'm so sorry"_

"This isn't your fault, Hales"

"_Yes, it is" Haley says with tears in her voice "I brought Dan back into our lives"_

"We'll get through this"

"_But I doubt Peyton will ever forgive me"_

"She will" Nathan sighs "Hales, I love you"

"_I love you too"_

They hang up and Nathan focuses on the task at hand.

Across town in the hospital Haley is pacing back and forth. She dials Brooke's cell. It goes to voicemail. She sighs and leaves a message. She couldn't believe she couldn't get a hold of Brooke at a time like this. She sighs and tries Millie, Brooke's assistant.

"_Hello" Millie says into the phone_

"Millie, it's Haley Scott. I need to speak with Brooke right away"

"_She's in a meeting"_

"I know. Nathan called earlier but we need to talk to her now! There's been an accident and an emergency at home and she needs to get here ASAP"

"_I'll go get her right now"_

"Thanks"

Haley paces for a few minutes and then she hears Millie says some things.

"_Hello, Haley, what's going on?"_

"Brooke" She sighs "Peyton's been in a horrible car accident. She's in surgery right now. I have no details."

"_What happened?" Brooke says fighting the tears_

"Sawyer and Jamie didn't come home from school today." Haley sighs "Mrs. Johnson told us that Sawyer got into a car that looked like Peyton's. Nathan, Skillz and Mouth are out looking for them right now"

"_Dan took them didn't he"_

"Haley sighs again "We think so"

"_This is all your fault!"_

"I know" Haley says "I know. Anyway, Peyton and I were working at Red Bedroom and we all decided we were going to let the kids walk home today. When they didn't show up we called the school and Peyton rushed out of the studio. She got into her car and she ran the light at the corner. They had to pry her out of the car with the jaws of life. She's in surgery now. I'm waiting to hear something for the doctors and the guys"

"_Why didn't anyone call me earlier?"_

"We did" Haley sighs "Your phone went to voicemail and Nathan called your company and the secretary told him you were in a meeting and she's give you the message to call home. When I got your voicemail I called Millie"

"_I'll get a flight as soon as I can"_

"I'm at the hospital. Nathan, Skillz and Mouth are out looking for the kids and Luke is with Junk and Fergie"

"_Ok" Brooke says "I'll be there as soon as I can! Don't let Peyton die!"_

"Brooke"

"_No, please!" Brooke says crying now "Tell them to do whatever they have too. She can't die without knowing how much I love her and that no matter how long it takes I'll wait for her"_

Haley sighs "She knows, Brooke"

"_No, she thinks we're going to break up and I can't lose her with her thinking that!"_

"I'll tell the doctors to do whatever they need to do to save her"

"_Ok, Hales. Thanks"_

Haley hangs up the phone and a nurse comes walking towards her.

"You came in with Peyton Scott, correct?"

"Yes, I did" Haley answers

"Are you family?"

"She's my sister in law"

"Is her husband here?"

"No, he passed away. I'm the closest family she has that's here right now"

"Then you're going to have to make some decisions"

"Ok" Haley says

"I'm going to sit with you and ask you the questions because it's going to be difficult but we need this information"

"Ok" Haley sighs

"Peyton doesn't have anything on file so we don't know what measures to take with her"

"Do everything in your power to save her"

"So she doesn't have a do not resuscitate order?"

"No" Haley answers "She has two children and her husband just died she wouldn't do that to her kids."

"Ok" The nurse response "How about blood? Does she have any religious believes about receiving donated blood?"

"No" Haley sighs "Not that I know of so go ahead and give her blood if she needs it! Just save her life!"

"If we are unable to save Peyton do you want to donate her organs?"

"What?!" Haley asks

"Mrs. Scott is a very healthy young lady with very vital organs. She could save a lot of lives"

"I don't think I should make that decision" Haley sighs "If it comes to that we'll talk about it then"

"Ok" The nurse sighs

Haley looks at the nurse "Things are going well are they?"

"The OR team is doing everything they can to save your sister in law"

"Ok" Haley sighs

"When I know something I'll let you know"

"Thank you" Haley says

She sits in the waiting room waiting and waiting. No word from the nurses, no word from Nathan and now word from Brooke. She was going stir crazy. She just wanted to know something. Someone has to know something. She gets up and starts pacing again and her cell phone rings. She looks at it and it's Nathan.

"Hello" She says softly into the phone

"_Hey honey" he says sounding defeated "Any news on Peyton?"_

"Nothing yet" Haley sighs

"_No luck here either. When you found Dan where did you find him?"_

Haley sighs "At the beach. It was way out of town where only a few houses are. They are really worn down in fact they were all abandon but his. It's on Bend Street. It's pass the third S-curve. Do you think he'd go back there?"

"_I don't know" Nathan sighs "But there may be clues there"_

"Ok" Haley sighs "I got a hold of Brooke. She's going to get a flight as soon as she can"

"_Sounds good" Nathan sighs "I'll get in touch"_

"And if I hear anything about Peyton I'll call you"

"_Sounds good"_

The two hang up. Haley sits for another hour making it 3 hours now and still no word on Peyton. The waiting room door flies open and Brooke comes rushing in.

"Haley" She says

"Brooke" Haley says standing up and rushing over to hug her

"Any word about Peyton yet?"

"Nothing" Haley sighs

"The kids?"

"Nothing" Haley says again

"Ok" Brooke says tears running down her face "Why haven't we heard anything about Peyton?"

"I'm not sure" Haley sighs "I had to make some decisions. I told them to save her no matter what"

"Thank you" Brooke sighs "Do you think you could go get Luke and bring him here?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"He's little he won't know where he is just who he's with and I'd really like to hold him"

"Ok" Haley says "I'll go get him"

"Thanks Hales"

"No problem" Haley says "Do you want a change of clothes. We could be here a while"

"Yeah thanks" Brooke says "As soon as I know what's going on with Peyton I'm going to go join the search for the kids"

"Brooke" Haley sighs "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll send Junk and Fergie out when I pick up Luke. I think you should stay with Peyton"

Brooke sighs "We'll see how she is"

"Ok" Haley responds "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Thanks" Brooke sighs

Haley walks out of the hospital and Brooke sits down. She puts her head in her hands and starts crying. She doesn't know how this happened but she'll never forgive herself if Peyton doesn't make it. She can't believe this happened and she can't believe she wasn't here.

Brooke is so caught in her thoughts she doesn't see the nurse enter. The nurse approaches her.

"Excuse me" The nurse says softly "I'm looking for Haley?"

"She went to get our son"

The nurse looks at her confused "Oh, you're Haley's wife?"

Brooke smiles "No, I'm Peyton's girlfriend"

"Oh" The nurse says "Haley didn't mention that Peyton was seeing someone just that her husband had died recently"

"It's a long story"

"It's fine" The nurse answers "Do you have consent to make decisions on her behave?"

"Yes" Brooke sighs "I have since we teens"

"Ok" Then nurse replies

"Do you have any information on Peyton"

"She's still in surgery" The nurse sighs "She wasn't wearing her seatbelt"

"Oh man!" Brooke says "I always yell at her about that"

"Luckily she wasn't ejected from the car"

"But she was trapped in it, correct?"

"Yes" The nurse sighs

"How bad is it?"

"She has multiple injuries. They doctor is trying to stop the internal bleeding and then he's going to do what he can but she's going to need multiple surgeries. She's lost a lot of blood and they can't locate the cause of the bleeding. They've just opened her up."

"It's been hours" Brooke sighs

"They didn't want to open her because she's so badly hurt but they couldn't find it externally"

"Is she going to make it?"

"We're doing everything we can"

Brooke just nods

"I'll come back out when I have more information"

"You can't tell me anything about her injuries?"

The nurse sighs and opens Peyton's chart "She was brought in with severe head trauma, spinal cord damage, broken ribs which punctured her lung, internal bleeding, a broken leg in three places, and a broken collarbone"

Brooke's eyes fill with tears "I thought she was T-boned. How'd she get the head trauma?"

"She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and the other car was driving 60"

"In town?"

"Yes, unfortunately. When the car hit her it pushed the driver's side into the passenger side of the car. Her head whipped sideways and hit the window busting it out. Her she has severe bleeding on her brain but the swelling is so bad they doctor can't tell the severity of it."

Brooke just nods wiping the tears from her face "Is she paralyzed?"

"It's too soon to tell" The nurse answers honestly "The doctor's main focus right now is to stop the internal bleeding and then re-inflate her lung. Her body isn't responding well to all of the added trauma of surgery and he's afraid he's going to have to pull out soon until she's stronger"

"What will happen if he does that?"

The nurse sighs "If he doesn't find the internal bleeding she will bleed to death. If he stays in there too long causing more pressure and stress to her brain she could be brain dead"

"Is there any positive outcome?"

"If he finds the bleeder soon, clamps it off and gets out of there"

"What's the likelihood of that?"

"There's a lot of blood and the surgical field is a mess" The nurse sighs "The doctor is doing everything he possibly can"

"It just might not be enough" Brooke replies

"I'm sorry" The nurse sighs "When I know more I'll come back out and share it with you"

"Thanks" Brooke whispers through her sobs

The nurse walks away and Brooke's sobs turn to hysteria. Haley walks in to find Brooke shaking in the corner. She rushes over to her and sets Luke, who's in his car seat, on the floor and wraps her arms around her.

"What is it?" Haley says tears filling her eyes just at the sight of Brooke

"It's….. really….. bad" Brooke says through her sobs and shuddering

Haley sits there and holds Brooke "Shh… it will be ok" she keeps saying over and over again as she rocks back and forth

After about 10 minutes Brooke composes herself and looks at Haley. "Any news from Nathan?"

"No, I'm sorry" Haley sighs "What did the doctor say?"

Brooke sniffles "I haven't seen a doctor yet but the nurse said it's really bad. Head trauma, spinal cord damage, internal bleeding, broken ribs, punctured lung, broken leg, and collarbone"

"Oh my God!" Haley says "What does all that mean?"

"All I know is if they don't find the internal bleeder soon she's going to bleed out and if he stays in there too long it could cause brain damage"

Haley rubs her forehead in distress "So what's the plan?"

"Pray that he finds the bleeder soon and gets out of there!"

Haley sighs "Ok" She replies "Junk and Fergie were headed to our house to pick up something Nathan needs and then they were all regrouping to see if there were any leads or trails they should follow up on and then heading back out."

"What about the police?" Brooke snaps "Why hasn't anyone called them?"

"Because they won't do anything for 48 hours"

"But that's ridiculous!" Brooke calls "Please take the kids pictures to the police station and fill a missing children's report. Maybe they can issue an amber alert! These are children not adults!"

"Ok" Haley sighs I'll do it, Brooke. Do you want me to take Luke with me?"

"No" Brooke sighs "Leave him here"

Haley just hugs Brooke and heads for the door. Brooke picks up Luke and snuggles him. She kisses his forehead and just holds him tightly. She sits there waiting and waiting and waiting. The door opens and Brooke looks to see Haley walk back in.

"Any news?" Haley asks

Brooke just shakes her head no. "You?"

"The police issued an amber alert for the kids and Nathan says that they are pretty sure Dan took the kids after they tossed his place. They found some information to help them and they are following those leads now"

Brooke just nods her head.

"Honey" Haley sighs "I should take Luke home. He needs a bath and to go to bed. It's getting late"

Brooke looks up at her "What time is it?"

"8:30"

"Sawyer should be in bed. If she's not in bed she won't get up for school in the morning. Do you think Dan put her in bed? Do you think he read her a story? Do you think he left the bathroom light on for her? What if she's crying for Peyton? Or me? She doesn't have her favorite pillow or stuffed animal… How is she going to sleep?"

"Jamie's with her, Brooke" Haley sighs "He's take care of her"

Brooke just nods

"Can I take Luke home?"

Brooke kisses his forehead and puts him in his car seat. Haley hugs Brooke and then she picks up Luke and leaves the hospital. Brooke gets up to go find a cup of coffee when a doctor covered in blood walks in.

"Ms. Davis?" The doctor asks

"Yes" She says looking at him

"I'm Dr. Crane" he says holding out his hand

Brooke takes it "Brooke" She says softly

"Let's sit" he says pointing to the chairs

Brooke walks over and sits in a chair and the doctor sits next to her. He looks as tired as Brooke feels.

Dr. Crane sighs "Peyton's in the Neuro Intensive Care Unit or the Neuro ICU."

"Ok" Brooke says softly as the tears start to well up in her eyes

"I can't give you anything conclusive right now" he says rubbing his forehead "I was able to isolate the location of the bleeder and stop it"

Brooke nods

"I was also able to re-inflate her lung and set her collarbone. Her leg is badly damaged and an orthopedic surgeon will be in to see her tomorrow. The concern now is her brain and spinal cord. We do not know the severity of the spinal cord damage because of all the swelling around the area and the fact that she's in a coma. We also don't know whether or not the damage to her brain is permit."

"So what can you tell me?" Brooke asks

"That she's alive"

"That's all?"

"Ms. Davis, she's barely alive at that. Her neurological system has been traumatized and we will be monitoring her around the clock. There is very little brain function right now and the longer it is swollen and bleeding the more that function will be effect. The next several hours are very critical. We have put her on a ventilator so that her brain doesn't have to work as hard and she's hooked to an EKG monitor and the normal vital monitor. She's not out of the woods. We could still lose her"

"And if she wakes up?"

"I think right now we need to just take it one minute at a time and see how she does through the night"

"Are you saying she might not wake up?"

"There's a very good possibility that she doesn't"

"And then what?"

"Ms. Davis, please" Dr. Crane sighs "Let's just give her time and see what happens"

"Can I go see her now?"

"I'm warning you she is badly hurt. I saw her driver's license and she doesn't look like the same person. She's very swollen and badly bruised"

"I understand but I want to be with her"

"As soon as she's settled into her room a nurse will come get you"

"Thank you" Brooke says

"I wish I had better news for you" Dr. Crane sighs standing up

Brooke just nods her head as the doctor walks out of the waiting room. She lets the tears she was holding back flow freely now. As she's crying her cell phone rings.

"Hello" She says through her tears

"_Brooke?" Haley asks softly_

"Hi Hales"

"_How's Peyton?"_

"She just got out of surgery and it's not good, not good at all. The doctor doesn't know if she's going to wake up and what condition she'll be in if she does"

"_Oh honey" Haley sighs "I'm so sorry"_

Brooke wipes her face and takes a deep breath "Any news on the kids?" she asks not really sure she wants to hear the answer

"_They found the car Dan was driving. It was the exact same car Peyton has."_

"How do they know it's Dan's?"

"_Jamie's house key was between the seats. We think he dropped it on purpose to let us know they were in there"_

"Any other information about where he's taken them from there?"

"_They ate at a local diner and the waitress said they didn't seem scared. They looked like two kids with their Grandpa enjoying dinner"_

"Well at least Sawyer isn't scared."

"_There are 100 hotels in the 10 mile radius and without police they can't start knocking on doors. They're waiting for the police to get there now"_

"Where did they find the car?"

"_Just outside of Charlotte at a car dealership"_

"So he has a new car now?"

"_Yeah" Haley says "It was someone he used to know that gave him the car"_

"Do we know what he's driving?"

"_Yes, a Ford pick-up truck. The man at the dealership said that Sawyer was very tired and that Dan told Jamie they would find a place to sleep soon. That's why they are starting with the hotels in the area"_

"Ok" Brooke sighs as a nurse walks into the waiting room. "The nurse is here so I'm going to go sit with Peyton. Text me with any info you get and please hold Luke tight tonight"

"_I will and I called Deb and she's on her way so I can come sit with you"_

"No, I want you to stay with Luke at least until we get the kids back"

"_Ok" Haley sighs "I'll have Deb bring you some food and fresh clothes in the morning"_

"Thanks" Brooke says hanging up and getting up walking towards the nurse.

"Ms. Davis"

Brooke nods.

"Ms. Scott is in her room now. I'll take you to her"

"Thank you" Brooke says grabbing her purse and following the nurse.

They get into the elevator and ride to the Neuro-ICU in silence. The nurse leads Brooke down a hallway of rooms with patients all on ventilators. They walk into the room right next to the nurses' station. Brooke pauses at the door. She didn't recognize Peyton.

"What happened to her face?"

"It was crushed in the accident" The nurse says surprised "Didn't they tell you that?"

"No" Brooke says shaking her head "No, they didn't"

The nurse sighs "I'm so sorry"

Brooke nods

"You can't touch her" The nurse says

"Why?"

"Her body is very sensitive to touch we've noticed and it makes her agitated when she is touched"

"I thought she was in a coma"

"She is" The nurse sighs "But whenever we touch her we noticed that her vitals go crazy indicating pain."

"Ok" Brooke says

"Do you need anything?"

"No" Brooke says pulling the chair closer to the bed.

The nurse walks out and closes the door behind her. Brooke surveys Peyton. Her head is wrapped in a bandage that's now covered with blood. She has gauze and medical tape everywhere. Her face is sunken in and bruised badly. The ventilator is causing her chest to rise and fall and her leg is lying in pieces. Brooke puts her head in her hands and sobs uncontrollably. Her life is crumbling to pieces. Her heart is lying there practically dying and their daughter is missing… How will any of them recover if everyone doesn't return home safely? What will she do without Peyton and how will she explain it to their children?


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! They have got me firing these chapters out! I know it's gotten dramatic and for the next few chapters the drama is going to continue. I hope you continue to like it. This is the idea that got me motivated to continue and finish this story! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 36**

Jamie and Sawyer are sitting in a room with only one window and a television. Jamie knows they are far from home because of how long it took to get there. He also knew that they were in the country somewhere in a house because Dan was cooking for them. The door to the room was locked. Dan had put them in there the night before and locked the door. He was waiting for Dan to come let them out. Sawyer is sitting on the end of the bed watching TV. She looks at Jamie and he notices she has a cut on her forehead.

"Hey munchkin what happened to your forehead?"

Sawyer reached up and touched it "I hit it"

"On what?" Jamie asks

"The car door when Grandpa Dan pulled me out of it the door swung and hit me"

Jamie sighs "I'm going to get us out of here!"

"I don't like Grandpa Dan anymore" Sawyer says with tears in her eyes "He's scary and I don't know why he won't let us go home"

"I don't know either" Jamie sighs "But I promise I'm going to get us out of here, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says

They hear Dan walking towards the door and they both sit on the bed as the door unlocks and opens.

"Good morning" Dan says with a huge smile

"Hi" Sawyer says softly looking down

"We want to go home!" Jamie snaps

Dan chuckles a little "You are home" he answers

Sawyer had tears in her eyes "I'm really hungry, Grandpa" she says looking at him and he walks over to her and picks her up off the bed.

"Well then come on, sweetheart, I made breakfast"

Jamie looks at him

"You too" Dan says to Jamie.

Dan now has a bandage wrapped around his hand to cover the bruises from Jamie slamming it in the door in an attempt to get away. Jamie had fought and fought to get free but so far couldn't do it. He was thinking and planning and looking around to find a way out of this place.

Jamie followed Dan and Sawyer into the kitchen and sat down. There were pancakes, bacon and fruit on the table. Dan put Sawyer down and she ran to the table and sat down. Jamie looks at Dan.

"It's fine to eat, Jamie" He says

Jamie was very hungry so he joins Sawyer at the table. He helps her get her breakfast and then gets his own. Dan sits down and joins them. He notices the cut on Sawyer's head.

"What happened to her head?"

"You hit it on the car!" Jamie says angrily

"Sawyer, are you ok?" He asks

"Yeah" Sawyer sighs taking a bite of her pancake. "When can we go home?"

"Don't you like living here?" Dan asks "I got all your favorite toys"

"No" Sawyer says "I miss my house on the beach and I need to go to school"

Dan sighs and Jamie smiles.

"Well I'll find you a school around here" Dan says

"Why can't I go home and see my mommy?" Sawyer asks "She probably misses me and she needs my help with Luke"

Dan sighs "We're going to stay here now!" he says

Sawyer just looks down and finishes her breakfast quietly. Jamie doesn't say anything at all he just eats. Once they are done eating Jamie and Sawyer clear the table and Sawyer goes and lays on the couch.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" Jamie asks

"My head hurts" she says "And I miss my mommy because she would make me feel better"

Jamie looks at Dan "She needs some pain medication. She has a really big bump on it"

Dan sighs and walks over feeling the bump "Ok" he sighs "I'll go get her some but you two will have to stay in the bedroom!"

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Sawyer asks

Dan looks around. "Ok" he sighs "You can stay out around here"

Jamie smiled at that.

"I'll be back in an hour!" Dan says walking around locking everything and grabbing cords.

Jamie watches as he puts the cord around the door handles on the outside to hold the doors shut. Jamie watches as Dan pulls down the long driveway and disappears down the road. He then starts trying to open the windows but he couldn't get any of them open. He also tries the door but the cord made it impossible. Jamie sighs and looks around.

"Sawyer" He says and she looks at him "Where is your backpack?"

"In the room Grandpa put us in"

"Go get it please"

Sawyer gets up off the couch and runs to the bedroom and returns with her backpack.

"Here" she says handing it to him

Jamie goes into the kitchen and starts filling the backpack with food and drinks.

"Go get your shoes on"

Sawyer goes and gets them and puts them on. He looks around the room. He didn't know how they were going to get out.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sawyer says walking towards the bathroom.

Jamie follows her down the hall.

"Ok, hurry up though"

"Ok" Sawyer says "What's wrong Jamie?"

"We're getting out of here"

"How? Grandpa Dan locked us in here"

"I know but I'm going to figure a way out"

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know yet" Jamie says "Hurry up and go to the bathroom"

"Ok" Sawyer says shutting the door.

After a couple of minutes she came out of the bathroom. Jamie was standing right outside the door.

"We need to see if we can find a flashlight"

"I'll start looking"

Both children look through the entire house. They find two flashlights, matches, and a baseball bat. Jamie figured they'd need that for protection. He went into the bedroom and took the sheet off the bed and folded it putting it in Sawyer's bag. He tried to think of anything else they'd need. He wasn't sure but he knew they had to get out of there.

"Ok, listen" Jamie says seriously "I'm going to break the little window in the bathroom. I'm going to help you out and then jump out of the window then we're going to run as fast as we can to the field in the back yard. The grass is high enough it should cover us. We're not going to walk on the road because Dan will be able to see us. We're going to walk until we can find a house to go to and call my dad!"

"But we're not supposed to talk to strangers"

"I know, Sawyer, but Grandpa Dan is going to take us away from here and he's going to take us somewhere where no one can find us. We have to leave so we can get home. If we don't do this we'll never see our family again"

Tears well up in her eyes "I want to go home, Jamie"

"I know that's why we're going to get out of here. You're going to have to walk as far as you can and then when you get tired I'll carry you on my back but if we don't get to a house tonight he'll find us"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I'll do my best"

"Come on then" Jamie says looking around making sure he didn't see anything else they might need. Then he grabs a chair and walks into the bathroom. There was a very small window.

"Stand in the doorway" Jamie says

Sawyer stands in the doorway like Jamie told her to. He held the chair over his head and whipped it into window causing it to shatter. He clears all the shards of glass then covers the window with a towel.

"Come here" he says

Sawyer walks over to him.

"I'm going to lift you out the window and I'm going to have to drop you down. Do you think you'll be ok?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"Ok" Jamie says putting the chair in the bathtub as close to the wall as possible.

He picks Sawyer up and turns her back to the window. He lifts her as high as he can so her feet are out the window. He holds her hands to help her slide down the wall until he can't hold her anymore.

"I have to let go" He says

"Ok" Sawyer yells as she falls to the ground "OW!" she yells

"Are you ok?" Jamie asks

"Yea, I just fell on my bottom on some glass"

"Did you get cut?"

"I don't know"

"I'll be right out. Move out of the way, I'm going to throw our stuff out right now"

Sawyer moves and Jamie throws the stuff out of the window. He then studies the window. He puts one leg out the window and then the other one. He slides down the wall and lands on his feet. He walks over to put the backpack on and picks up the bat.

"Let me see your bottom" Jamie says

Sawyer turns around. She has a few shards of glass sticking out.

"There are a few little pieces of glass. I'm going to pull them out but I think you'll be ok"

Jamie pulls the glass out and Sawyer flinches.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Yeah" Sawyer answers "It just hurts a little"

"We should have looked for band-aids" Jamie sighs

"I'm ok" She answers "I thought we needed to run as fast as we could to the field over there"

"We do" he says "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"Ok" he sighs "You run as fast as you can and then I'm going to follow you so I can see how fast you can do. See where the red flowers are?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

"Run to that spot and walk in a few 10 steps and stop. I'll be there right behind you"

Sawyer shakes her head "I can do this, Jamie"

"I know munchkin!" Jamie says "And I promise we'll be safe. I'll get us out of this!"

"I believe you" Sawyer says

"Ok" Jamie says looking at her "RUN!"

Sawyer starts running as fast as she can towards the red flowers. When she's half way there Jamie starts running. He knows that she runs slower and he wanted to make sure she got to the flowers.

After a few minutes, he reached where Sawyer was sitting in the flowers.

"Why are you sitting?"

"I wanted to make sure Dan couldn't see me"

Jamie smiles at her "Good job" he says "Do you think you could walk some more?"

"Yes" Sawyer says standing up

"We'll stay together now" he says "I just wanted to make sure we got into the field"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Jamie looks at his little cousin "Are you scared?"

"Not if you stay with me"

"I will" he says taking her hand

"Where are we going to go?"

"We're going to walk straight" he says "And we're going to look back to make sure the house Dan had us in is behind us"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"I think we should run for a little while but I'm going to let you run in front of me and I'll go just as fast as you are" Jamie states "If we run we can get further into the field before Dan get's back and starts looking for us"

Sawyer shakes her head, turns and starts running. Jamie follows her. They ran and ran and ran until Sawyer stops and Jamie looks at her.

"What's the matter?"

"I need a little break" Sawyer says

Jamie takes the backpack off and takes out a bottle of water.

"Here" he says handing it to her "Take a drink of water"

Sawyer takes the bottle of water and takes a drink. She hands it back to Jamie and he takes a drink as well then puts it back in the backpack.

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"A little" Sawyer says

He grabs them each a snack out of the bag and hands it one to Sawyer.

"Do you think you can walk or do we need to stop?"

Sawyer looks back "I can still see Dan's house"

Jamie turns around and looks "We're about half way through the field. So we're about half way to the other road"

"I thought we couldn't walk on the road"

"We can't" Jamie says but the weeds in the ditches are really high so we can walk in the ditches along the road until we find a house or we can walk in the field along the other road once we reach it."

"Ok" Sawyer says "We better keep moving"

Jamie smiles at her "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "Dan can still find us because I can still see his house"

"That's my brave munchkin!"

Sawyer and Jamie walk and eat their snack. Jamie looks at his watch and realizes Dan will be returning soon. He knows he'll start looking for them. He just hoped he didn't start in the field.

"Jamie" Sawyer asks after walking in silence for a while

"Yes?" He asks

"If Dan finds us again will he lock us up?"

"He's going to be really mad at us so yes he probably will"

"If we find a house will your dad save us?"

"Of course he will" Jamie sighs

"My mommy would save us too"

"I know" Jamie says "But I think it's best to call my dad because he knows how to handle Dan"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, ready or not her I come"

"Jamie, what is that?"

"I don't know" Jamie sighs "It sounds like kids playing hide and seek"

"Do you think they can help us?"

"We'll see" Jamie sighs walking in the direction the laughing was now coming from

"I got you!" a boy's voice yells and Jamie walks toward it. A boy and his mother come into sight.

"Help!" Jamie yells and the mother looks at him

"What in the world?" She asks "Where did you two come from?"

"A house on the other side of the field" Jamie says "Our Grandpa Dan kidnapped us and we broke the window and ran out of the house"

"You're the two children everyone is looking for?" The woman asks

"I guess so" Jamie sighs

"Come on" the woman says "Our house is right there"

Jamie looks at see the house. It was in the middle of the field and Sawyer starts crying.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"What if Dan comes to this house and gets us?"

"He won't!" Jamie says "Now come on"

The woman takes her little boy's hand and Sawyer's hand and the walk briskly towards her house. She takes them inside and locks all the door and shuts all the windows. Jamie's eyes get really big.

"Are you going to hurt us?" He asks

The lady smiles at him "No" she says "I just know who Dan Scott is and what he can do and I think it's better if we're locked in here"

Jamie nods but pulls Sawyer closer to him.

"My name is Jane and this is my son Tommy"

"Hi" Tommy says smiling

"Hi" Sawyer says "Would it be ok if I sit down?"

"Sure" Jane says "Go sit at the table and I'll get you all something to eat"

Jamie and Sawyer follow Jane and Tommy into the kitchen.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Of course" Jane says handing him the phone.

Jamie dials a number and the phone starts ringing.

"_Hello" Nathan says into the phone _

Jamie starts crying "Dad" he says

"_Jamie!" Nathan yells into the phone "Son, are you ok? What about Sawyer? Where are you?"_

Just as Jamie was about answer there was a knock on the door. Jamie looks at Jane who holds her finger to her mouth for him to be quiet. She takes the phone.

"This is Jane. You're kids are here safe. Someone is knocking at my door. I think it's Dan" she whispers quickly into the phone "We're at 5115 Cherry Tree Lane Belmont, North Carolina. I'm hanging up because he's now beating on the door. I will keep your kids safe" she adds before hanging up the phone.

She looks at the kids and motions for them to follow her. She walks downstairs into the basement and all the way to the back to a little room.

"You three sit here" She says "Tommy don't say a word and don't move until I come back" she says knowing that the other two children knew how important it was that they hide

"Ok" Tommy says

Jane walks out of the room closing the door and walks up the stairs. She quickly walks into the laundry room and wraps her hair up in a towel. She takes a deep breath and walks to the door that someone is beating on.

"Hello" She says opening it

"What the hell took you so long to answer the door?" Dan says anger filling his face

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asks

"Dan Scott!" he huffs "Who are you?"

"This is my house, Mr. Scott! Can I help you with something?" she asks

"I'm looking for my grandchildren. They have run away from home. This is the closest house to ours so I figured they were here"

"No one's here except me. I was in the shower and when I heard you pounding I got dressed so I could come answer the door. I haven't seen any children. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott"

Dan looks around beyond her and doesn't see anything that suggests she's lying. He hands her a card.

"If you see two blond haired children please call me! I can't believe they ran away from home!"

"Me either" Jane sighs "But if I see them I'll give you a call"

"Thank you!" Dan says huffing and walking out of the house and getting back into his truck.

Jane closes the door and takes a deep breath. She then walks over to the phone and picks it up. She dials a number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hi Honey" she says and waits while the other person is talking "I need to you to come home now." She adds and is silent while the other person is talking. "I'll see you then" she says hanging up the phone.

She then goes and sits at the kitchen table. She debated whether or not to go down and get the kids but she was afraid that Dan would come back and find them.

After about 25 minutes the back door opens and her husband is standing there.

"What's the matter?" He asks

"Follow me" She says as she opens the basement door.

They walk to the back corner and she opens the storm shelter door. There sat the three children looking at her.

"Daddy!" Tommy says jumping up and running to his father

Jamie and Sawyer don't move.

"It's ok, you two" Jane says and they slowly get out of the shelter area

"I'm Tom" the man says "I take it you're the two missing children from Tree Hill?"

Jamie shakes his head yes.

"They think your grandpa took you" Tom says

"He did" Sawyer answers "And Jamie broke the window and we ran and ran and ran and then we saw Tommy and Ms. Jane playing in the field and she brought us here."

"Dan is out looking for them. He came here and I lied and said the kids weren't here but then I got scared that he'd come back so that's why I called you to come home"

"I'm glad you did" Tom says "Did you call their parents or the police?"

"I called my dad but I couldn't talk to him because Dan came but Ms. Jane gave him your address"

"Great!" Tom says "Come on you two. Let's call your dad again so he knows you're ok and then we'll call the police"

"NO!" Jamie says "Please don't call the police until my dad gets here. If the police get here first Dan might see them and he might figure out how to get us back. Please what until my dad gets here"

"Ok" Tom says

"How about you all go into the living room and watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Tommy says and the two other kids follow him.

Jane makes sure every single blind is closed so no one can see into the room. Jamie sits down and Sawyer sits right next to him and holds his hand. Jane hands Jamie the phone. He dials his father's number again.

"_Jamie!" He yells into the phone_

"Yea, dad, it's me" Jamie says

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yes" He sighs

"_Is Sawyer ok?"_

"Yea, she hit her head on the car door and fell on some glass but she's ok"

"_I was in Charlotte looking for you guys. I'm about 5 minutes from the house your at"_

"Really?" Jamie asks

"_Really buddy!" He says "I'll be there shortly"_

"Sawyer, my dad is almost here!"

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Yes" Jamie says "Ok, dad, see you soon"

"_Ok buddy"_

Jamie hangs up the phone and in a matter of minutes there is a knock at the door. Jane looks at Tom.

"Just take the kids into our bedroom, just in case" Tom says

"Ok" Jane says "Come with me you guys until we're sure it's your dad and not your grandpa"

Jamie, Sawyer and Tommy follow Jane into her bedroom. Tom walks over and opens the door.

"May I help you?" He says

"Nathan Scott" Nathan says handing Tom his driver's license

"Come in" Tom says

Nathan walks in

"Jane, bring the kids out"

Jane walks out with Sawyer and Jamie.

"Dad!" Jamie yells running over to him

"Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer says crying and jumping into his arms as well

"Oh thank God" Nathan says with tears in his eyes. He looks up at the couple standing there "Thank you so much for helping them"

Jane smiles

Nathan looks out the door where the police are waiting.

"Can you guys tell me where Grandpa took you?" He asks

Jamie nods yes "Across the field" he says "That big white house over there"

Nathan nods and walks out to the police car and points to the house. Nathan walks back into the house.

"Would it be alright if the kids stayed here while I go with the police to find Dan?"

"Sure" Tom says

"I'll make some lunch" Jane says smiling

"Thank you" Nathan says walking out and getting into his SVU.

The police then take off in all different directions and Nathan follows. An unmarked police car drives by Dan's house and sees that his pick-up truck is in the drive way. He radio's and the police surround the house. Nathan pulls into the driveway and jumps out of his car. He runs towards the door before the police could stop him. He breaks through the front door and Dan is sitting in a chair filling a duffel bag. Nathan rushes over to him and pulls him out of the chair. He starts hitting him in the face over and over again. The officers stay outside. When Nathan breaks Dan's nose he starts kneeing him in the stomach. When the older man falls to the ground and Nathan goes to hit him more the officers enter the house.

"Police!" They yell

Nathan doesn't stop. He hits Dan over and over again until one of the officers pulls him off.

"Son, that's enough" The officer says

"I'm fine!" Nathan says shaking the officer off of him

The officer backs off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Nathan says looking at Dan who was now handcuffed and standing. "Why in the hell did you take the kids?"

"You're wife wanted me too!" Dan says with a smile

"She was sick and she told you she didn't want to be a part of that and for you to leave them alone!"

"Well don't I deserve to have family? You and Peyton think you're so perfect and that I shouldn't be around the kids at all"

"You killed your brother!" Nathan yells "There's no way in hell you deserve anything! Your ass should be rotting in prison!"

"He'll be there a while now!" The police officer says

"You're scum!" Nathan hisses before turning and walking out of the house

"I want to press charges" Dan says

"For what?"

"His assault"

"We didn't see anything" The officer says walking Dan out of the house and putting him in the police car.

Nathan stands and watches until the police car is on its way to the police station. He then gets into his car and drives quickly back to Jane and Tom's house. He parks and jumps out rushing back to the door. He knocks and Jane answers it.

"Everything ok?" She asks

"Yes" Nathan says "I need to get the kids home"

"They're waiting for you"

"Thank you so much for helping them" Nathan says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash handing it to Jane.

"What is this for?" She asks

"Your kindness"

"I can't accept this" she responds

"Please" Nathan sighs "My son and niece would still be with Dan if you didn't help them. I don't know how else to thank you but to give you the money. Please take it and do something as a family"

Jane just nods "Thank you"

"No, thank you" Nathan says as Sawyer and Jamie walk to the door

"I want my mommy" Sawyer says softly

Nathan sighs. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her what was going on. "Let's get going then"

Jamie and Sawyer both turn and look at Jane "Thank you so much for saving us" Jamie says smiling at her

"You're very nice" Sawyer says "You saved us from the monster"

Jane hugs both children and everyone bids their farewells. Nathan and the two kids walk to his SUV and the two kids climb in the backseat and Nathan gets into the driver's seat. He looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at the two kids sitting there, silently thanking God they are ok. He picks up his cell phone and dials Haley but it goes straight to voice mail. He finds that odd and hopes that doesn't mean something has happened with Peyton. He calls Brooke's cell phone and the same results occur. He sighs and starts driving home. The kids fall asleep before he even hits the highway so he drives home in silence. He checks his rearview mirror every few minutes to make sure the kids are still there.

Two and half hours later Nathan pulls into Tree Hill Hospital. He finds a parking spot and gets out of the SVU. He opens the back door.

"Kids" he says "You need to get up"

Both kids stir and look at Nathan.

"Are we home?" Jamie asks

"No" Nathan sighs "I want to have you both checked out"

Sawyer looks where they are. "I'm not going in there!" She says "Daddy died there!"

Nathan sighs "I know sweetheart" he says softly "But you need to see the doctor and have your head checkout"

"I just want my mommy!" Sawyer says crying

"She's in there" Nathan says because she was

"Ok" Sawyer says getting out of the car.

Nathan decides to go to the Neuro-ICU first to see if Brooke and Haley were there. They ride the elevator up to the floor and get off. Sitting in the waiting room was Haley with her arms wrapped around Brooke. Nathan sighs knowing this couldn't be good.

"MAMA!" Sawyer yells causing Haley and Brooke both to look in the direction of the little girl

Brooke stands up and runs across the room dropping to her knees crying hysterically as she grabs Sawyer and pulls her close.

"Oh thank God!" She says

She looks at Nathan "You found them!"

Haley also runs over and wraps her arms around Jamie. "I'm so glad to see you"

Jamie and Sawyer both hug their moms for what seems like forever.

Brooke finally let's go of Sawyer and holds her out "Are you ok, baby?" she asks

Sawyer breaks into tears "I hit my head really hard and fell on some glass"

"Oh princess" Brooke says pulling her towards her. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt"

Sawyer just shakes her head as Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you call us?" Haley asks looking at Nathan

"I tried but both of your phones went to voicemail"

Haley nods and Nathan looks at Brooke.

"Mama, where's mommy?"

Brooke couldn't hold it in anymore and she starts sobbing. Sawyer looks at Brooke and hugs her then she looks at her aunt and uncle.

"Where's mommy, Uncle Nathan?" Sawyer asks "You said she was here"

Nathan sighs. He realizes now he is going to have to be the one to tell Sawyer what's happened. He goes over and sits in a chair. "Come here, munchkin" he sighs

Sawyer walks away from Brooke and goes over to sit on his uncle's lap. Haley, Brooke, and Jamie go and sit next to him.

"What's wrong, Uncle Nate?" Sawyer asks seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Princess" he says softly "Your mommy was in a car accident"

Sawyer looks at him and her eyes get really big "Did she die like daddy?" she asks tears forming in her eyes

"No" Nathan says "She didn't die"

"I want to see my mommy!"

Brooke takes her hand "You can't baby"

"Please, mama!"

"No" Brooke says and starts crying

Nathan sighs "Why don't you two go with Haley and get your names on the waiting list in the ER"

Haley nods "Let's make sure you're both ok!" she says

"I'm not leaving!" Sawyer yells holding onto Nathan. "I want to see my mommy!"

Brooke sighs "You can't honey" she says "Mommy's in surgery right now. Go with Aunt Haley and I'll be down in a minute."

Sawyer gets off of Nathan lap and hugs Brooke tightly not letting go.

"Sawyer, you need to see a doctor"

"No!" she says crying

"Please" Brooke says "I'll be right down"

Haley walks over and helps pry the little girl off of Brooke. "Come on, pumpkin." She says picking her up

Haley carries the Sawyer to the elevator and gets on. The door shut and Nathan looks at Brooke.

"Thank you for finding them"

"I'm just glad they're safe"

"Me too" Brooke sighs "What about Dan?"

"I beat him up and then they took him to jail"

"Good" Brooke says wiping the tears from her eyes

"Brooke" Nathan says "What's going on?"

"They had to rush Peyton into surgery. She started bleeding again."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know" Brooke says shaking her head "I don't know."

"Oh Brooke"

"I know" Brooke answers "this isn't good"

"No, it's not" Brooke answers honestly "Will you stay here until the doctor comes out of surgery so I can go sit with Sawyer in the ER?"

"Of course" Nathan says

"Thank you" Brooke says getting up and walking to the elevator.

One tragedy behind them but another one still unfolding… One that no one knows what the outcome will be but everyone fears that Sawyer and Luke may lose their mother and that their life will never be the same again…


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Thank you so much! Your interest in what's going to happen next keeps me firing away!

**Chapter 37**

It's been two days since Nathan found the kids and Peyton had to be rushed back into stop her internal bleeding. Luckily, the bleeding was coming from the original site. During the accident the artery that was bleeding was badly damaged and ruptured again needing to be fixed.

Peyton remains in a coma. The doctors are unable to promise anything. The orthopedic surgeon was able to set her leg but not take her into surgery to fix it. If she wakes up it will have to be broken again and pinned to be fixed, the same with her face. Peyton couldn't undergo surgery again. Her blood pressure dropped too much during the emergency surgery she underwent to fix the artery. They had to use the defibrillator to start her heart when it stopped during surgery. They couldn't take the risk of losing her for minor surgeries such as fixing her leg and face. She was weak and her vitals kept dropping. Also, the swelling on her brain hadn't gone down which was causing everyone, including the doctors, to worry.

Brooke hadn't slept. Her eyes were blood shot and she wasn't handling things very well. All she could do was cry. She even refused to eat. She left Peyton's side only to spend an hour with Sawyer.

Sawyer is a mess. She is afraid to go to school because she's afraid someone will come and take her. She's also terrified that her mommy is going to die.

It's Friday morning and Nathan is making breakfast for Jamie and Sawyer. They had all talked and decided she needed to go back to school. She had been staying home with Nathan but it wasn't doing her any good. Sawyer and Jamie walk into the kitchen.

"I don't want to go to school today" Sawyer says sitting down

"It's going to be so much fun today!" Nathan says smiling "I talked with Mrs. Johnson and she said I could stay all day!"

"Really?" Sawyer says with a huge smile on her face

"Really" Nathan says "And Chloe's mom called and was wondering if you'd like to go over to their house after school and have your first sleepover!"

Sawyer's face drops and Nathan notices.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I don't want to stay at Chloe's house!"

"Why not?" Nathan asks confused "I thought she was your best friend"

"She is" Sawyer replies "But there's no daddy at her house so no one will be able to keep me safe!"

Nathan sighs and walks over to Sawyer "Remember I told you Dan is in jail now and he can't hurt you anymore?"

Sawyer sighs "Can I think about it?"

"Sure you can" Nathan says "I can always take you over there later"

"Thanks, Uncle Nate!" she says with a smile

"I'm going to Madison's after school, remember?" Jamie says

"For what?" Nathan asks

"Her birthday party"

"That's later tonight"

"I know but she asked me to come over and help set stuff up"

Nathan shakes his head "Ok, what time do you need a ride home?"

"Midnight"

"We'll see about that!" Nathan sighs

"Dad!" Jamie whines

"Well Sawyer, Luke and I don't want to stay up that late"

"Why can't mom or Nanny Deb stay with them?"

"Because your mom is staying at the hospital with Brooke and Nanny Deb is a maybe"

"So mama isn't mad at Aunt Haley anymore, either?" Sawyer asks

Jamie looks at her "I just think that since your mommy is hurt everyone is getting along"

"Oh ok" Sawyer says

"We need to go to school" Nathan says with a sigh

Sawyer takes her bowl and puts it in the sink. Then she walks out of the room.

"You shouldn't make her go to school" Jamie says

"She can't just sit around the house all day crying" Nathan sighs

"But she's scared and she's little"

"That's why I'm going to school with her"

"Have you called Grandma Karen?"

"No" Nathan says "I don't think she needs to come here right now"

"Maybe it will make Sawyer feel better"

"The only thing that's going to make Sawyer feel better is her mom"

"I know but what if Aunt Peyton doesn't wake up?"

"Let's not think about that right now" Nathan replies

Jamie was going to say something but Sawyer walks back into the room.

"Can we stop by the hospital and say hi to mama?"

"If we leave right now" Nathan answers

"Ok" Sawyer says "I'm ready"

Jamie runs and grabs his book bag and then they all get into the car. They drive towards the hospital. They ride the elevator up to the floor Peyton was on.

"You two stay here" he says as Sawyer and Jamie take a seat in the waiting room.

He walks through the door and down the hallway to Peyton's room. Brooke is sitting there with her tear stained face.

"Hey" Nathan says softly from the door

Brooke wipes her eyes and looks at him. "Hey" she answers

"Where's Haley?"

"She went to get me some clothes and breakfast"

"Oh ok" Nathan sighs "Any change?"

Brooke just shakes her head no "What are you doing here?"

"Sawyer wanted to see you before school"

"Oh" Brooke sighs "Ok, where is she?"

"In the waiting room" Nathan replies "I didn't think she should come down here"

"That was a good idea" Brooke replies getting up "Will you stay with Peyton while I go see Sawyer?"

"Of course"

"Thanks" Brooke says walking out of the room and down the hallway. She takes a deep breath and then walks into the waiting room.

"Mama!" Sawyer yells as Brooke walks through the door

"Hey princess" Brooke says walking over to her and picking her up "How are you?"

"Uncle Nate says I have to go back to school"

"You do" Brooke sighs

"But mommy is still in a coma"

"I know but your mommy would want you to go to school"

Sawyer sighs "Ok" she says "Uncle Nate is going to school with me today and staying all day"

"That should be fun"

"I guess" Sawyer answers "Chloe wants me to spend the night but I don't think I want to"

"Oh princess you should" Brooke answers "You'll have so much fun"

"I'm going to think about it"

"That's a good idea" Brooke hugs Sawyer tight "I miss you a lot princess"

"I miss you and mommy too" Sawyer says

"I know" She answers looking at Jamie "How are you little man?"

"Ok" Jamie says "How are you?"

"I'm ok" Brooke smiles at him "Thanks for asking"

Jamie gets up and hugs her. Brooke looks at the clock.

"You two need to get to school. Sawyer, go to Chloe's house please"

"Ok, mama"

"If you end up not wanting to stay the night you can call Uncle Nate and he'll come and get you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" She says "Now you have a great day at school with Uncle Nathan"

"Ok, I will, mama" She answers "Can I come back after school?"

"You better" Brooke says smiling at the little girl

Nathan walks out of through the doors "We have to go, Brooke"

"I know" Brooke sighs hugging Sawyer one more time "You have a great day" she says kissing the little girl's forehead

"Will you give mommy a kiss for me?"

"I sure will" Brooke says "Bye you guys" she says walking back through the doors and down the hallway. She walks into Peyton's room and sits down. She sighs and blows Peyton a kiss "That's from Sawyer" she says. She looks at her beautiful girlfriend. "Peyton, baby" she sighs "You have to wake up"

The nurse walks in. "Morning, Brooke" She says

"Yeah, I guess" Brooke sighs

The nurse walks over to the machines and starts looking things over. "Her vitals are stronger today"

"They are?" Brooke asks

"They are" The nurse says "Her last EKG looks good too"

"That's good, I guess" Brooke sighs

"The doctor has ordered another MRI of Peyton today"

"Every time you move her she gets so agitated"

"I know but it's how we'll tell how her brain is doing"

"I know" Brooke answers "It's just hard on me to see her like that"

"I can only imagine" The nurse answers "With her blood pressure stabling the orthopedic surgeon might be able to fix her leg"

"No" Brooke sighs "I don't want any more surgeries until she's awake"

"I can understand that" The nurse answers "Doctor will be in shortly"

Brooke nods as the nurse walks out and Haley walks in.

"Any changes?"

"EKG is good and vitals are up"

"That's great"

"Not really" Brooke sighs "She has to go for another MRI today"

Haley shakes her head "Why do they keep moving her and agitating her?"

"I don't know" Brooke replies

"I brought you some coffee and muffins"

"Thanks"

"I got you some fresh clothes too and you could take a shower in Peyton's bathroom"

"I don't want to leave her side."

"It might feel good to take a hot shower" Haley says cautiously "Having that hot water run over you

Brooke looks at her "Yeah, it might" she says "You promise to stay right here and not go anywhere?"

"I'll stay right here"

"Ok" Brooke says standing up "Baby, I'm just going to go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I'll be right back" she says softly blowing her a kiss. Brooke takes the bag from Haley and walks into the bathroom room. She gets into the shower and lets the hot water pour over her body. She just stands there and cries until the hot water runs out. She then quickly washes up and puts the sweats on that Haley brought her. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail and walks out of the bathroom.

"Do you feel better?" Haley asks

"Yea" Brooke says shaking her head

"How about I warm up your coffee and you start on this muffin?"

"I'm not very hungry" Brooke replies

"You haven't eaten in days. You can't be weak when Peyton wakes up because she's going to need a lot of help at home"

Brooke walks over and takes the muffin and sits down.

"I'll warm up your coffee"

"Thanks"

Haley walks out of the room and Brooke stares at Peyton. She puts her hand lightly on top of Peyton's. She not supposed to touch her but it's been days and she wonders if Peyton feels alone. Haley walks back in and hands the coffee to Brooke. Brooke takes it and takes a drink.

"Will you do me a favor?" Brooke asks

"Of course" Haley says

"Will you call Karen? I haven't done that yet and will you go see if Nathan's doing ok at school with Sawyer?"

"Sure" Haley says "Anything else"

"Who had Luke?" Brooke says almost scared at the answers

"Deb"

"Oh ok" Brooke sighs "Could you bring him here?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Hales"

"No problem" Haley says walking out of the room. She picks up her phone and dials Nathan but there's no answer. She walks out of the hospital and gets into her car. She drives across town to the Elementary School. She walks in and goes into the office.

"Can I help you?" Asks the secretary

"I need to go check on Sawyer Scott. I'm her Aunt Haley"

The secretary looks at her "I can't let you into the room during learning time without a note from Mrs. Johnson but we can go peek in the window"

"Ok" Haley says

The secretary gets up and Haley follows her down the hallway. She stands in the window of Mrs. Johnson's room. She sees Nathan sitting in a chair in what looks like a beauty shop area. He has fake curlers in his hair and about 5 little girls around him. Haley laughs.

"That's my husband" she says

"He's been everywhere with Sawyer today"

"She was worried about coming back to school"

"I don't blame her"

Nathan notices Haley standing at the door and says something to the girls and walks over opening the door.

"Is everything ok?" He asks worriedly

"Yes" Haley replies "Brooke just wanted me to check on Sawyer"

"She's doing great!" Nathan says "She's glad to be back."

"I think she's glad to have her Uncle Nathan here with her"

"She is" Nathan smiles "I should get back"

"See you later" Haley replies

Nathan nods and walks back in.

"Uncle Nate!" Sawyer says walking over to him

"What's up munchkin?"

"We have to clean up. It's writing time"

"Ok" Nathan says taking the curlers out of his hair and putting them back in the basket it.

The kindergarteners clean up the room and then go sit at their table spaces. Sawyer gets a chair and puts right next to hers.

"Sit down, Uncle Nate" the little girl says

Nathan looks at the chair. It's about 2 feet tall and looks like if he sits in it he will break it.

"Uncle Nate" Sawyer says "Mrs. Johnson sits in these chairs all the time"

Nathan sits down. His knees go up to his chin almost. Mrs. Johnson laughs a little at him.

"We have to write our names on the top of the paper" Sawyer says holding out her extra pencil to him

Nathan takes it and writes his name on the top of his paper.

"Now what?" He asks

Chloe looks at him "We put the date. It's on the corner of the board"

"Ok" Nathan says doing what the little girl tells him to do

Mrs. Johnson claps a pattern with her hands and all the children follow. Nathan looks around. They are all looking at her. He looks at her too.

"Today boys and girls we're going to write about something we're going to do this weekend" She says "Here is your topic sentence" she says turning towards the board "This weekend I am going to _. I want you to fill in the blank with what you're going to do and then draw a picture of what your sentence says. Any questions?"

The kids don't ask questions and they all get to work.

Chloe looks at Sawyer "I'm going to write that you're coming to my house tonight"

Sawyer smiles "I'm going to write that I'm coming to your house"

Both girls get to work and then they look at Nathan.

"What?" He asks

"What are you going to write about?" Chloe asks

"Hum" Nathan says thinking "I'm going to write about all the laundry I have to do this weekend"

Sawyer and Chloe laugh. The three sit at the table and do their writing tasks. Nathan notices that Sawyer has good handwriting but she's an amazing artist. He's proud of his little niece. All the children work and talk quietly until Mrs. Johnson rings the chimes hanging in the front of the room.

"Ok, boys and girls" she says softly "Please put your writing in your writing journal and then it's time to get ready for lunch"

The kids start cleaning up and Nathan looks at Sawyer.

"Hey honey" he says and the little girl looks at him "I'm going to go call your mama and see how your mommy is doing before we go to lunch"

"Ok" Sawyer says picking up her supplies.

Nathan walks out of the room and dials Brooke.

"_Hello" Brooke answers in a very crabby voice_

"Hey Brooke, it's Nathan. I'm just calling to see how Peyton's doing?"

_Brooke sighs "No change and they're talking about moving her to a rehab center if she doesn't make any changes in the next couple of days"_

"You know" Nathan sighs "I know she looks really bad and you think it's best that Sawyer not see her but maybe that's what she needs."

"_No Nathan!" Brooke hisses "She's not coming in here!_

Nathan didn't want to do this but he thought Sawyer should see Peyton "No offense Brooke" he says cautiously "But right now I'm Sawyer's legal guardian and I think it would be good for both of them to be in the same room with each other"

"_Are you insane?" Brooke yells "Peyton looks like shit and you want to bring Sawyer here and when did you become their legal guardian?"_

Nathan sighs "I always have been and Peyton hasn't changed the will yet"

"_Yes, she did" Brooke hisses_

"No, she did" Nathan response "The lawyer contacted me when he found out that Peyton was in the hospital to remind me that I'm Sawyer's legal guardian and since there are no legal documents for Luke that I'm to keep him too"

"_Well that's going to change as soon as she wakes up!"_

"Brooke" Nathan sighs "I don't want to argue with you. I'm bringing Sawyer to the hospital tomorrow after I pick her up from Chloe's. Then I'm going to take her into her mother's room so she can see her!"

All Nathan hears on the other end is silence. Brooke had hung up the phone. Nathan turns around and sees Sawyer standing there.

"Are you really going to take me to see my mommy?"

Nathan looks at her "Do you want to see her?"

Sawyer just shakes her head yes.

"You know she looks really bad. She's really hurt"

"I know" Sawyer says "But I miss her and I want to go sit with her"

"Then tomorrow when I pick you up from Chloe's we'll go over to the hospital so you can see her"

"Can we pick her up some white lilies?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, Uncle Nate"

Nathan walks over and gives the little girl a hug.

"It's lunch time" She says

Nathan takes her hand and they walks back into the classroom where all the kids are lined up. Sawyer and Nathan get at the end of the line and walk to the cafeteria. Sawyer gets their lunchboxes out of the container and she, Nathan and Chloe sit down. All the kids are opening their lunchboxes.

A little boy holds up his sandwich "Yuck, my mom made me a peanut butter and jelly today! Does anyone want to trade?"

Sawyer looks at her sandwich and it was turkey "I have a turkey" she says

Nathan looks at her "You like turkey" he responses

"Yeah but I like Tommy's mom's jelly. She makes it herself and it's really sweet"

Tommy looks at Sawyer "Is there cheese?"

"Yep" Sawyer answers

"Ok, here" he says handing her the PB and J and taking the turkey

"Thanks" Sawyer says smiling

Chloe looks at Nathan "Do you have a turkey sandwich?" she asks

"Yes" Nathan answers raising his eyebrows at her "Why?"

"I have a leftover roast beef sandwich and I don't really like this kind"

Nathan smiles at her "Would you like to trade?"

"Um huh" Chloe says handing Nathan her sandwich and taking his

The trading goes on for a few more minutes until all the kids have what they want and they start eating.

"Sawyer" Chloe says with a big smile on her face "My mom says we can sleep in the living room tonight and watch movies if we want"

"That's so much fun!" Sawyer answers "My moms let us do that sometimes"

"And she said we could have pizza and snacks and she bought ice cream to make sundaes!"

"I love sundaes"

Chloe's face drops "But my mom said you didn't know if you were going to come stay"

"I am!" Sawyer says with a smile "I want to come have a sleepover"

"You do?" Nathan asks

"Yeah!"

"Great!" Chloe yells

The kids finish their lunch and then the rest of the day of school. Then Nathan takes Sawyer home to get her stuff and then dropped her off at Chloe's. He then returned home plops down on the couch. Deb walks in with Luke.

"Hey mom" he says as she sits down "How's Luke?"

"Fussy" Deb says "He can tell things aren't right"

Nathan sighs "I'll take him. What are your plans tonight?"

"Not much" Deb answers "Do you want me to stay?"

"No" Nathan says "We'll be alright"

"Ok" Deb says standing up and handing Luke to Nathan "If you need anything call me"

"I will. Thanks mom"

"No problem" She says kissing his forehead and then walking out of the room then the house.

Nathan looks Luke "What should we do buddy? Should we go see your mommy?"

He gets up off the couch and packs Luke's stuff and walks out to the car. He puts Luke in his car seat and gets in. They head to the hospital and to Peyton's room. He walks in and Brooke is sitting there just staring at Peyton.

"Hey" Nathan says and Brooke looks at him

"What are you doing here, Nathan?"

"I came to sit with Peyton for a little while"

"Oh are you her guardian too now?"

"Brooke stop"

"No Nate you stop!"

"Where's Haley?"

"I sent her home"

"Oh" Nathan says "Why?"

"I was sick of her asking me if I was ok or if I want something to eat or if I need a break"

"Of course I don't want anything to eat and no I'm not ok and no I'm not going to leave her!"

Nathan sighs "Brooke" he says softly "It's not healthy for you to be sitting here all the time like this. You look horrible and you need some sleep"

"I'm not leaving!"

"You're going to get sick, Brooke" Nathan spouts back "And then you're not going to be able to take care of Peyton when she wakes up"

"She's never going to wake up, Nathan!" Brooke hisses "She's going to be like this forever! Nothing is changing and it's been too long! This is what it's going to be like. I'm going to spend the rest of my life sitting next to this bed with her!"

"No, you're not" Nathan answers "She will wake up and if she doesn't we will hire a nurse and we will take her home!"

"We will?" Brooke says

"Yes" Nathan says "Now stop being a bitch"

Brooke looks at him "Nathan, my whole world is lying here dying!"

Nathan walks over and wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be ok, Brooke" he says

Brooke starts crying and he just hugs her.

After a few minutes Brooke pulls away and wipes her yes. "I just get her I can't lose her"

"She's going to be ok"

"No one knows that"

"Just have faith"

Brooke takes Luke from Nathan and hugs him. Nathan goes and sits back down.

"I really don't think you should bring Sawyer here"

"I already told her she could come"

"Fine"

"Are you hungry?"

"No" Brooke says

"Ok" Nathan answers "We should probably head home. I just wanted to check on you and Peyton"

"Thanks" Brooke says hugging and kissing Luke and then hugging Nathan.

Nathan walks out of the hospital and sighs. This is taking it's toll on Brooke and he's worried that she'll slip into the same depression Peyton did when Lucas died and the kids are going to need her more than anything. He gets into his SUV and headed home. Nathan and Luke hung out until it was time to pick Jaime up. Then they all got home and went to bed.

The next morning Nathan went over to Chloe's house and picked Sawyer up. Sawyer was sitting in the back seat and wasn't saying anything.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"I'm scared"

"About what?"

"Seeing mommy"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to"

"No, I want to I'm just scared that mommy is going to die like daddy did"

Nathan sighs "I know" he says honestly "We're all scared about that but I think it will help her if you're in the room with her"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I'll tell her all about school"

"That sounds like a great idea"

Sawyer turns her head and looks out the window again as Nathan drives to the hospital. They pull into the parking lot and Nathan parks. He helps Sawyer out of the SUV and they head into the hospital. Sawyer holds his hand really tight as they ride up in the elevator. When they exit the elevator and start to head towards the doors Sawyer drops behind Nathan. She holds onto his shirt as they walk to where her mom is laying. He walks into the doorway and Brooke looks up at him.

"Where's Sawyer?" She asks

Nathan nods his head backwards and Brooke sighs.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" she huffs walking over and moving Nathan aside. "Princess, you don't have to come in here" she says softly

"I want to see mommy I'm just scared"

Brooke sighs "Come on sweetheart" She says taking the little girl's hand. They walk slowly towards Peyton's bed. They reach the side and Brooke picks her up. Sawyer looks at Peyton.

"Mama, she looks funny"

"She got really hurt, sweetheart"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, honey"

"Can I sit on her bed?"

"You have to be rally careful because she's in a lot of pain"

"Ok" Sawyer says

Brooke sits Sawyer gently on the bed and takes a seat in her chair. Sawyer just sits there looking at Peyton for a few minutes. Then she takes her hand and kisses it softly.

"Mommy, it's me Sawyer" She says in a quiet voice "Mama says you're really hurt and that you're in a coma. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. Luke misses you too and so does mama. You have to get better so you can come home and be with us again. I have to tell you all about school and all about my first sleepover. It was so much fun, mommy." Sawyer stops talking and sighs. She moves closer to Peyton and whispers something into her ear. She then kisses Peyton's check and looks at Brooke. "Will you help me down?"

"Of course baby girl" Brooke says getting up and helping her off the bed

"I'll be waiting, mommy" Sawyer says kissing Peyton's hand. She walks over to the doorway where Nathan hadn't moved "I'm ready to go home now" she says looking at him

"Ok, princess" he says

They all say their good-byes and Nathan and Sawyer leave. Brooke sits down and picks up her magazine and flipping through the pages. She was so tired and she was so scared. She just wanted Peyton to wake up.

A nurse walks into the room and looks at Brooke. "You need to get out of this room"

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up?"

"Then we'll come get you"

"No, I have to be here. She can't see a stranger when she opens her eyes"

The nurse nods in understanding "They'll take her for another MRI later today"

Brooke just nods and the nurse leaves.

This is the pattern that continues for days. Nathan brings the kids, Brooke refuses to leave and they run tests to check for any changes.

It finally hit the one month mark and the doctors were losing hope that Peyton would ever wake up. The swelling on her brain had started to go down which should have stimulated some brain activity and she still wasn't breathing on her own.

Nathan had physically removed Brooke from the hospital and she was only allowed to be there so many hours a day. Brooke was pissed at him put it was what needed to be done.

It was a Friday afternoon and Brooke was giving Peyton a sponge bath. She was washing her badly damaged leg and something she thought would never happen again, happened. Peyton's hand twitched. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. She runs the washcloth over her leg again and again her hand twitches. A smile fills Brooke's face. She runs the washcloth over Peyton's leg again adding a little pressure this time.

The blonde raises her hand and swats at Brooke's arm. Brooke drops the washcloth and looks up at Peyton. She was laying there with her eyes fluttering.

"Peyton?" Brooke asks looking at her

Peyton was gagging trying to talk with the ventilator in her throat.

"I'll go get help!" Brooke says running out of the room.

She returns with a doctor and a nurse.

"We'll need you to wait outside" the doctor says. "We need to take the ventilator out and give her a check-up"

Brooke walks out of the room and she collapses on the ground and tears rush down her face. She just cries and cries and cries out of relief. She cries until she can't cry anymore and then she stands up and composes herself wiping her tears away.

The doctor walks out and looks at Brooke.

"Well?" Brooke asks

The doctor sighs "We're going to have to run some more tests"

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she just looked at us" The nurse says

"Thank you"

Brooke walks into the room where Peyton has fallen back to sleep. She goes over and takes Peyton's hand. Peyton opens her eyes.

"Oh thank God, baby" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her confused "Who are you?"


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Ok, fans. I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm going on vacation today and I'm going to be gone for seven days. You're going to be without an update while I'm gone and probably a few days after I get back because I'll have to write the next chapter… But I will fire away when I get back! Enjoy this chapter! And await a chapter upon my return! Thanks for all the review they keep me going!

**Chapter 38**

Brooke walks into the room where Peyton has fallen back to sleep. She goes over and takes Peyton's hand. Peyton opens her eyes.

"Oh thank God, baby" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her confused "Who are you?"

"Peyton" she says with a tear in her eye "I'm Brooke"

"I'm guessing I'm Peyton?" Peyton asks confused

"You don't know who I am?"

Peyton shakes her head no slowly.

"And you don't know who you are?"

"I don't even know where I am" Peyton answers honestly

"I'll be right back" Brooke says rushing out of the room. She walks over to the nurses' station. "She doesn't know who she is!"

"I'm sorry" The nurse replies

"Peyton. She doesn't know who she is or who I am or where she is"

"That's not uncommon. She has serve brain damage. I'll page the doctor thou to come down and check on her"

"Thank you" Brooke says walking back into the room. Peyton is sitting there staring at the door. She looks at Brooke scared and confused. "The doctor will be in to see you"

Peyton just shakes her head yes. "So you're Brooke and I'm Peyton" Peyton says again

"Yes"

"Do I know you?"

"We've been best friends since we were eight years old"

Peyton sighs "Oh" she says "I'm in a lot of pain"

"Ok" Brooke says walking out to the nurses' station again "She's in a lot of pain. Can she have something?"

"Yes, we're going to get her on a drip as soon as the doctor comes back"

"Can you give her something now?"

"I'll page the doctor again and let you know"

"Ok" Brooke replies walking back into Peyton's room. She doesn't know what to say or what to do. She knows that people who can't remember things need time but she just wanted Peyton to remember everything so she just wanted to start telling her everything. Peyton looks at her and Brooke smiles at her softly.

"How did I end up in the hospital?"

"You were in a car accident" Brooke answers

Peyton was going to say something and the door opens. The doctor walks in. "So what's going on, Peyton?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders "I don't know" she answers honestly "I guess I'm Peyton and that's my best friend Brooke"

"You remember Brooke?"

"No, she just told me that we've been friends since we were 8 years old"

"Do you remember anything about your life?"

"No" Peyton says

"I'll order an MRI and we'll see what the pressure on your brain looks like. It's not uncommon to have temporary memory loss. The best thing is to just give you some time and see what she remembers"

"What if she doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there" The doctor says

Peyton looks at the doctor and then at Brooke. She looks scared and confused. Brooke stands up.

"May I speak with you in the hallway?" Brooke asks the doctor

"Of course" the doctor says "Peyton, I'll be back to check on you later"

"Thank you" Peyton says nodding as the doctor walks out of the room.

Brooke turns to look at him "What about her children?"

"What about them?"

"Should I tell her about them?"

"You can tell her things you don't think will upset her. You shouldn't tell her that her daughter was kidnapped and her husband died but you can tell her about her children. You want her to remember as much as she can on her own."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Like I said before let's just take it one day at a time. She has serve brain trauma and she just woke up. Be thankful she's awake"

"But if she doesn't remember who I am…"

"I'm sorry" the doctor sighs "That's all we can do is give her time and wait"

Brooke nods in understanding as the doctor walks away. She then wipes the tears that started to fall before entering Peyton's room again. Peyton was looking at the handmade cards on her bedside table and the pictures of Sawyer and Luke. She looks at Brooke who is standing in the doorway.

"All these cards say mommy" Peyton sighs "And these children?" she asks

Brooke sighs "They're your children" she answers "The little girl is Sawyer and the boy is Luke"

Peyton looks at the pictures and runs her fingers over the children's faces. "They're beautiful children" she answers "I can't believe I can't remember them"

"It's ok. The doctor says you probably just need some time. You were in a really bad car accident and you have a traumatic brain injury. Hopefully with time things will come back to you"

Peyton notices that Brooke is still standing in the doorway "Are you going to come back into the room?"

"I didn't know if you'd want me too. I mean I'm a stranger to you now"

Peyton looks at her "I'm a stranger to myself" she sighs "I have to trust someone and since you were here I'm going to trust that I know you"

"You do. We've very close"

Peyton shakes her head "Ok" she answers "Can you tell me what happen?"

"Well" Brooke sighs "You were in a hurry to get somewhere and you ran a red light"

"I ran a red light? Did I hurt anyone?"

"Just yourself"

"What's wrong with me?"

"A lot. Let's just take it slow and let the doctor explain your injuries to you"

Peyton nods her head. She was about to say something when the door flies open.

"Mama!" Sawyer yells "I made mommy…" she stops in her tracks when she sees Peyton sitting up "MOMMY!" The little girl screams "You're awake!" she says running over to the bed and then looking at Brooke "Mama, can I get on the bed with her?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Would it be alright if Sawyer climbed up there with you?"

"Of course" Peyton says with tears in eyes

"How do you feel mommy?" Sawyer asks

"I'm in a lot of pain" Peyton says

"The doctor should make you better now that you're awake"

"I hope he does" Peyton answers and looks up at a guy carrying a baby through the door

"I'm sorry for just letting Sawyer run in here" He says "The nurse stopped me to fill me in"

"Oh good" Brooke says

"Uncle Nate!" Sawyer says excitedly "Look, mommy's awake!"

"I see that" Nathan says not sure how to handle the fact that the nurse just told him that Peyton doesn't remember anything. He walks over and kissing Peyton on the forehead "I'm glad you're awake" he says smiling at her

She looks at him with a blank stare in her eyes. That kills Nathan and he sits down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Mommy, I know I'm not supposed to touch you because you're in a lot of pain but can I give you a hug?"

"Oh honey" Brooke says "I don't think that's a good idea. Mommy just woke up a little while ago and they don't have her pain under control"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and gives her the saddest look ever "But mama I haven't given mommy a hug in a really long time and I just want to hug her"

Peyton looks at the little girl "I think it would be ok if you gave me a hug" she says smiling at Sawyer

Sawyer gets a huge smile on her face and crawls very careful up to Peyton and wraps her little arms around her neck. Peyton reaches up and hugs Sawyer back. Sawyer then kisses Peyton very carefully. There is a pull at Peyton's heart. She felt something special about this little girl. She knew she was her mother even though she couldn't remember her. She kisses Sawyer on the forehead.

"Mommy" Sawyer says moving back "Do you know I've been in school for over a month now?"

"You have?" Peyton asks trying not to lead on that she couldn't remember this sweet little child

"Mommy" she says again "You've been in here a month! The doctor told mama and Uncle Nathan that you might sleep forever"

"They did?" Peyton asks "Well if I slept forever then I wouldn't get to see you again"

"I know!" the little girl answers with a sad look filling her face "That's why I'm so glad you woke up!"

"Me too" Peyton answers pulling the little girl into her for another hug

Sawyer smiles "Kindergarten is so much fun, mommy. I have snack, recess, art, music, writing, lunch and all kinds of fun centers. Mrs. Johnson says I'm a wonderful artist and I told her I draw like my mommy does"

"I can see by all these cards you are a very talented artist! I'm so glad you've been leaving me pictures so I had them to look at when I woke up"

"I can make you more! In fact, when I get home I'll draw you a whole bunch and bring them on Sunday when I come. We're not coming tomorrow. Uncle Nathan is taking us to a water park!"

"He is?" Peyton asks looking at the man she now knows is 'Uncle Nathan'

"Is that alright?" Nathan asks not sure how Peyton would feel about some stranger taking her children

Peyton looks at Brooke and then back at Nathan "Yes, I think that's ok"

"If you want me to stay here with you, mommy, I can. I don't really need to go to the water park"

"No, little girls shouldn't sit in boring hospitals they should go to water parks so I want you to go with your Uncle Nathan and have fun."

"Jamie's going to" Sawyer states "He wanted to come see you today but he had team dinner and after we leave here we're going to watch him play basketball"

"That sounds fun"

"It's going to be a lot of fun"

"Do you want to hold Luke before we leave?" Nathan asks

Peyton looks at the little baby boy in this man's hands "I would love too but I'm not sure I can yet. Can you bring him over so I can give him a kiss?"

"Of course" Nathan says standing up and walking over to the bed holding the little boy down to Peyton. Peyton leans up a little and kisses Luke on the forehead.

"Hi baby boy" She says "It's good to see you. As soon as mommy feels better she's going to hold you all the time, I promise and I'm sorry I've been gone so long"

Nathan smiles at her "It's going to be a little bit but we're all going to help you get back to your old self"

Peyton sighs "I hope so"

Nathan kisses her forehead "It's going to be ok, Peyt. I'm sure you're thinking who is this crazy man but I've known you almost as long as Brooke and we're going to help you. I promise"

Peyton just nods her head.

"Come on, Sawyer. We need to get to Jamie's game"

"Ok" Sawyer says slowly climbing up to her mom's ear "I love you, mommy and I'm glad you're awake. I've missed you"

Peyton hugs the little girl and kisses her before Brooke lifts her down and hugs and kisses her before she leaves. Nathan and the kids walk out the door and Peyton gives Brooke a very angry look.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"Why is my daughter calling you mama? Were you trying to take them from me while I was in a coma?"

Brooke laughs a little

"Don't laugh at me!" Peyton hisses "Answer me"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. I'm supposed to let you try to remember things on your own"

"Well I'm going to have you kicked out for stealing my children if you don't answer me right now!"

Brooke walks over and sits on the edge of Peyton's bed "There's so much you need to be told and need to remember and none of it's going to make sense if you don't remember but we're in a relationship"

Peyton looks at her "What do you mean?"

"You're my…"

"Wife?" Peyton asks

"No, you're not my wife"

"So we've been together long enough to have a child in kindergarten?"

"Sawyer and Luke are your kids"

"So I was with someone else before you?"

"Yes" Brooke sighs

"Ok so what happen with her and do we share the kids?"

"Lucas" Brooke says

"The baby?" Peyton asks "Why don't we share Sawyer and why doesn't she have the kids right now?"

"You were married to a man named Lucas and you had Sawyer and Lucas with him and Nathan is Lucas' brother"

"Oh, I bet Lucas is pissed I turned gay on him"

Brooke laughs a little bit "I'm not sure how he feels about you being gay"

"You don't like him?"

"He was one of my best friends"

"And now he's not because you stole his wife? And why did I leave him?"

"You didn't leave him"

"So he left me?"

"Sort of" Brooke sighs "I don't want to upset you, Peyt"

"I'm so confused" Peyton states sighing "I was married, now I'm not, and I'm gay?"

Brooke laughs a little "When you say it like that it sounds funny"

"So what happened to the guy I was married too?"

Brooke sighs "I really don't know if I should tell you this or let you remember it"

"I think I'll be ok"

"Peyt" she sighs "Lucas had a bad heart. He had something called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM. He had a heart attack…"

Peyton's face drops "My husband is dead?"

"Peyt" Brooke sighs "I don't want to upset you. I think you should just try to remember things on your own, honey"

"So, I have two kids, a dead husband, and a girlfriend" Peyton says "And by looking at Luke this has all happened in the last 5 or 6 months?"

"Pretty much"

Peyton was going to say something when the nurse walks in with a pain pump.

"I brought relief" the nurse says "This will be a continuous drip of pain meds and then you can hit the button and it will disperse an extra dose every 15 minutes"

"Oh great" Peyton says "I'm in a lot of pain"

"I'm sure you are" the nurse sighs "I'm going to take you for your MRI and then I'll hook this up when we get back"

"Ok" Peyton sighs looking at Brooke "Are you going to stay or do you need to get home?"

The nurse started laughing "Brooke has practically been glued to your side. Your friend Nathan had to drag her out of here over his shoulder. I'm sure now that you're awake she really won't leave"

Brooke looks at Peyton "what do you want me to do?" she asks praying Peyton wants her to stay

"Stay"

"Then I'll stay" Brooke answers

"I'll be back" She says as the nurse unhooks her bed and wheels her out of the room.

Brooke sits down and starts crying. Haley walks in and wraps her arms around Brooke. Brooke looks up at her.

"This is all your fucking fault!" She hisses

Haley looks at her in shock "What are you talking about?"

"If you wouldn't have brought that crazy man back into our lives none of this would have happened! Peyton doesn't remember any of us! She doesn't even remember her children and it's because you couldn't accept us! You wouldn't be ok with us and you needed to get back at us! Well are you fucking happy now? I'm sure Lucas wouldn't be so happy now! The mother of his children doesn't even know who the hell they are!"

"Brooke" Haley says looking at her in shock

"Get out!" Brooke snaps "Get the fuck out and don't come back here! You've caused enough damage!"

Tears well up in Haley's eyes "Brooke"

"No, I'm serious! Leave!"

Haley stands up and walks out of the room both women crying.

Tears are streaming down Brooke's face as she stands up and walks over taking the picture of the kids. "I'm so sorry, kiddos" she whispers. Their lives were once again turned upside down. But Peyton did a really good job not showing Sawyer she didn't know who she was. The door opens and the nurse pushes Peyton back in.

Peyton notices that Brooke's crying "Hey what's wrong?" she asks as the nurse puts her bed back against the wall and plugs everything back in. She then hooks the pain pump up and gets it started.

"Once that kicks in you're going to be super tired and you shouldn't fight the sleep"

"Ok, thank you" Peyton answers and the nurse walks out of the room. She looks at Brooke again "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke answers trying not to have to tell Peyton anything else "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Peyton says "I probably won't be able to answer you though"

"Did you remember Sawyer?"

"No" Peyton answers honestly "But when she hugged me I felt like she was mine. It was a feeling I had but I don't remember any of you. I'm sorry"

"No, that's ok" Brooke answers "I just couldn't believe how good you were with her. She has not clue that you don't remember her"

"I didn't want to scare her. She was so excited to see me and that I was awake. I just tried to go with what she was saying so that she wouldn't be scared. She's little and it sounds like she's been through a lot"

"She has" Brooke sighs "More than you could ever imagine"

"I'd ask you what that means but I can tell you don't really want to tell me stuff so I'm not even going to ask"

"How's your leg and face feeling?"

"Funny"

"They're going to have to break your leg again to fix it. I'm not sure what they're going to do about your face"

"Does it look really bad?"

No, baby, you're beautiful. Once the swelling went down it wasn't too bad. Your cheekbones were broken so it's a little sunken in but they plastic surgeon said that can be fixed no problem"

"I hurt everywhere and that trip through the MRI machine was hell and I have a really bad headache"

"Then you should rest"

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I'll stay unless you ask me to leave" Brooke answers

"I'm really sorry I don't remember you, Brooke"

"It's ok" Brooke replies walking over and taking Peyton's hand "It's ok"

Peyton smiles at Brooke as her eye roll back and she drifts off to sleep again. Brooke pulls the chair close and sits there. She wasn't sure what was worse: Peyton being in a coma or Peyton being awake and not remembering her? She also wondered if they'd have a relationship if Peyton never remembered… Would she fall in love with Brooke again or was what they had gone forever?


	39. Chapter 39

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm home from my first vacation and had started this before I left. I finished it today and thought I'd update for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 39**

Another month went on and Peyton had to remain in the hospital. She had her face reconstructed and her leg fixed. The swelling on her brain was completely gone and she was starting to feel a lot better. Unfortunately, her memory had not returned. The doctor told Brooke that hopefully when she got home and was living her day to day life things would start to feel right and lead to her remembering who she was.

Brooke had spent the month letting Peyton look through photo albums and her sketch pads and telling her the everyday stuff about her life like how she's a music producer, how they lived together on the beach and all about Sawyer and Luke. She told her how she delivered Luke and how they remodeled the house, just the simple things. She didn't tell her how Sawyer was kidnapped or how she asked her to marry her and she said she wasn't ready or that she was in New York and they were fighting when all of this happened.

She also had stopped spending every day all day long at the hospital. She and Peyton decided it was best for Brooke to take the children back to their home. Even though Peyton didn't remember they all did and so that would be 'normal' for them. Brooke still visited for a few hours during the day and then brought the kids after school. She was having a hard time with the fact that Peyton couldn't remember her and she was having a hard time sitting in the hospital room with a woman who looked at her blankly.

Brooke refused to talk to Haley. Haley explained everything to Nathan and he told her that Brooke had a right to her feelings and that she'd have to respect Brooke's wishes right now. Haley focused on running Peyton's studio so that it would be doing great when Peyton returned.

Life had finally started to move forward, not in the direction Brooke was hoping for but at least Peyton was awake and alive.

It is Monday morning and Peyton is sitting in her hospital bed. She was tired of being there. She hated the food, the room and the staff now. She just wanted to get out of that place and be with her children. The door opens and Sawyer comes bouncing in.

"Hi mommy!" she says and a huge smiles fills Peyton's face. Peyton still didn't remember anything but her bond with Sawyer had gotten stronger and stronger every day. She truly loved this little girl and the fact that she couldn't remember her didn't stand in the way of her being her mother.

"Hey baby girl" Peyton says as Sawyer climbs up on her bed "You look beautiful today"

"It's picture day and mama fixed my hair this morning so it is extra curly and she bought me this new dress"

"Well you look absolutely beautiful" Peyton says again "I'm glad you stopped by this morning"

"Mama said if I got ready early we'd have time so I hurried because I wanted you to see me before I went to get my picture taken and…" She says looking at Brooke "We have to go out of town"

Peyton looks at Brooke confused "Why?"

"Mama has to go to New York for work and she's taking us with her"

"Oh she is, is she?"

Brooke walks a little closer "It's only for one meeting tomorrow morning and I just thought it would be better for the kids to go with me instead of staying with Nathan again. We've just got back into our routine and I really hate having to leave but I have to"

"So Sawyer's going to miss school?"

"No, they don't have school tomorrow. That's why I put off the meeting until tomorrow. We'll only be gone tonight and return tomorrow night"

"Why didn't you tell me about this early?" Peyton asks more hurt than anything

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Hey princess why don't you go and show the nurses how pretty you look for your picture day"

"Ok" Sawyer says jumping off the bed "I'll be right back, mommy"

"Sounds good" Peyton says smiling at the little girl

Sawyer walks out of the room and Brooke walks over to sit on the bed next to Peyton.

"I may not remember how things were but I do know that Sawyer and Luke are my children and that decisions about them should be made by the both of us"

Brooke sighs "Peyton" She says "I just didn't want to upset you"

"That seems to be your famous line!" Peyton hisses "I can't remember, Brooke! I know that bothers you. You don't think I haven't noticed how little you're here now. I understand it's hard on you. Don't you think it kills me that I can't remember the birth of my children or the death of their father or how you and I ended up together? But that doesn't mean I can't make decisions now! Do not exclude me from things that affect my children's lives! I need to start being their mother again and more than just telling Sawyer how pretty she looks for picture day or good night before she goes to bed."

"I'm sorry. The truth is with everything that's happened the last few months I just didn't want the kids to be without one of us and you can't care for them right now so that leaves me. I have left everything at work to my assistant but I have to go to this meeting. The kids will go with me and then we'll board the plane and come right back home. We'll be home by dinner tomorrow night"

"Fine" Peyton sighs "I have no reason to not let you take them"

Brooke was going to say something but Sawyer walks back in.

"The nurses love my dress. We need to go to school so I can get my picture taken. Are you ready to go, mama?"

Peyton laughs "You are so funny sometimes! Come up here and give me a hug"

Sawyer climbs up on Peyton's bed and gives her a huge hug. Peyton then kisses her forehead.

"You be good on your little trip and I'll see you when you get back"

"I'll be really good and I'll help with Luke so he's good too"

"I'm sure you will" Peyton says hugging the little girl one more time "I love you"

"I love you too, mommy" Sawyer replies jumping off the bed

"We'll call you when we land" Brooke says taking Sawyer's hand

"Aren't you going to hug and kiss mommy good-bye?" Sawyer asks looking up at Brooke "You always kiss her when you're going to be gone on a trip and you tell her 'don't be sad that's to last you until I return'"

Brooke looks at Peyton. She hadn't really touched her besides holding her hand since she's been awake. Every time she did hold her hand Peyton stiffened.

"Mommy's still pretty sore I don't want to hurt her"

"I hug and kiss her and she's ok with it"

"Sawyer" Brooke says

Peyton straightens herself up "I'm waiting" she says softly trying to help with the situation

Brooke looks at her in surprise and walks over to her. "Are you sure?"

Peyton didn't really know who she felt but she knew that she was intimate with this woman from what Brooke had told her so she figured they should start getting back to normal.

"Yeah" She says

Brooke walks over and kisses Peyton softly on the forehead. "See you tomorrow" she says

Peyton looks at her "That's supposed to last me until you return?"

Brooke looks at her and smiles. Peyton looks up so that her lips are easily accessible to Brooke. Brooke lowers her head slowly closing her eyes. Peyton closes her eyes as well and their lips connect softly. Brooke instantly wants more and runs her tongue over Peyton's plump lips. Peyton doesn't hesitate and opens her mouth she also wraps one arm around Brooke's waist pulling her a little closer. The two share a very simple romantic kiss and Brooke slowly pulls away.

Every part of Peyton's body is tingling and wanting more from Brooke. She couldn't believe the response she had to that kiss. Brooke looks at her and smiles.

"Don't be sad that's to last you until I return" Brooke says winking at Peyton

"Wow" Peyton says smiling at Brooke "You're an amazing kisser"

"It's because of who I was kissing"

Sawyer clears her throat "Come on, mama, we have to go"

Brooke and Peyton both look at the little girl and start laughing.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Brooke says

"Ok, be safe"

"We will"

"Bye mommy. I love you"

"I love you too baby girl. Give your brother a kiss for me too"

"I will" Sawyer says as she and Brooke walk out of the room.

Peyton places her fingers on her lips since the taste of Brooke's lip gloss was still lingering there. She felt excited and happy inside. She wanted to test if it was Brooke that made her feel that way or if she just felt that way because of the physical contact. She needed to kiss someone else to find out. Luckily, Nathan enters her room and she gets a huge smile on her face.

"What?" He asks

"Brooke was just here"

"Oh ok" He says "What's with the smile?" Nathan had decided he was going to treat Peyton like he always had because that's what felt right to him. She was also responding and was actually very comfortable around him.

"Sawyer told her she had to kiss me since they were going on a trip and when she kissed me…"

"Oh man I missed some girl on girl action?"

"You're a pig" Peyton laughed "And we just kissed but it just felt so right but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if it was real or…" she breaks off again

"Or what?"

"Will you kiss me?" she asks

Nathan looks at her "I don't think my wife or your girlfriend would be very happy with that"

"Please, Nate" Peyton says and for the first time Nathan felt like he was talking to the old Peyton

"Peyt, I'm not sure"

"I need to know if what I felt was because I feel it for Brooke or just because of the contact"

Nathan sighs "Ok, I'll kiss you but if you try to get me to sleep with you I'm out of here"

"Sure you are"

"Been there done that, Peyt"

Peyton looks at him confused

"Sorry" He replies "We dated in high school"

"Geez" she says "I dated you, married your brother and now I'm sleeping with my best friend. Was I with Haley too?"

Nathan laughs "No, but you dated a guy named Jake who had a kid. We all thought you two were going to get married in high school."

"What happened?"

"You talk in your sleep and told him you were in love with Lucas"

"Oh, I see"

"And you dated Julian when you were in LA" Nathan tells her then starts laughing "The funny thing is you and Brooke have pretty much been with all the same guys."

"What?"

"I slept with Brooke one night when we were drunk and I was dating you. I was a real asshole in high school"

"You slept with my best friend while we were dating?"

"Yeah"

"You were a jerk"

Nathan laughs "Well you went after Lucas while he was dating Brooke"

"I did?"

"Yeah but we all know that you were the true love of his life. He was just pretending with Brooke"

"I bet she hated me for taking the love of her life away"

"You two have been through a lot together" Nathan replies "She really loves you. And you were both with Julian too"

"At the same time?"

Nathan laughs again "No, but I bet he would have loved that!"

Peyton just rolls her eyes at him

"You dated Julian in LA when you were there and then he came to Tree Hill to make Lucas' book a film. He fell for Brooke then but you were fine with it because you were with Lucas"

"Lucas wrote a book?"

"Yeah, all about you and Brooke"

"Can I read it?"

"Brooke hasn't given it to you yet?"

"No" Peyton says "That might help"

"It might" Nathan replies "I have a copy at home I'll bring it by later"

"Thanks, Nate. Now will you please kiss me?"

"Damn!" Nathan says with a smile "I was trying to get you to forget about that"

"Please"

Nathan could never tell Peyton no. "Ok but don't tell my wife"

"I won't as long as you don't tell my girlfriend"

"Deal"

Nathan gets up and walks over to Peyton. He slowly leans in and kisses her on the lips then he pulls away.

"Well?" he asks

"You have to put more into it" she says

"Huh?"

"Tongue" she says

Nathan laughs "Ok, ok"

Nathan leans in again and starts kissing Peyton. He runs his tongue over her mouth and she opens it slowly and the two kiss what should be a passionate kiss. Nathan slowly pulls away and Peyton looks at him.

"Well?"

"Nothing" She said "I don't feel anything"

"Then that's your answer" Nathan says "It was the girl you were kissing not the contact"

Peyton gets a smile on her face "I wish I could remember her"

"I know" Nathan sighs

"It's really hard on her. I can see it in her eyes. She's sad but I don't know how to make it better. I want to hold her because I can tell that's something I would do but she just keeps pulling away. She doesn't spend much time here anymore. It's too hard"

"Peyt" Nathan says taking her hand and sitting on the edge of her bed "Brooke loves you. She loves you more than anything in this world and she's just afraid that you'll never get your relationship back. You two were fighting when all this happened and I think she's having a hard time dealing with that fact"

"What were we fighting about?" Peyton asks "And don't tell me you don't think you should tell me or that you don't want to upset me! I'm so fucking tired of that! Just tell me!"

Nathan sighs "You two were in Fuji on a vacation, sort of. Any way from what we were told you guys were having a great time and Brooke read the situation wrong and asked you to marry her."

"Oh so we're engaged?" Peyton asks "Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"Because you told her you couldn't marry her"

"Oh" Peyton says "I broke her heart then"

"You told her it was too soon after Lucas died and that you wanted to marry her you just weren't ready to be engaged so soon"

"So did we break up?"

"No but she was pretty hurt and she pulled away from you and I think you two were talking about breaking up"

"And that's why I was in a hurry and ran the light. I was trying to keep her from leaving?"

"No, she was already gone. She went to New York to do some work and give you two sometime to be apart. It was really hard on you because you love her so much"

"But I can understand why she was upset. I mean she asked me to marry her and I pretty much turned her down"

"Well a lot happened after Lucas died and you had a really hard time with it. We all understood why you weren't ready and deep down Brooke did too. I think she was more upset with herself then she was with the fact that you weren't ready. I think she felt bad that she was rushing you"

"I see. So if we were having problems then why did she spend every moment next to my bed hoping I'd wake up?"

"Because she loves you more than life itself and she felt horrible she left you and she was afraid that you'd never know how much you mean to her because she was being stubborn. Now…"

"Now it's like she's lost me even though I'm sitting right here because I can't remember her at all"

"I'm not going to lie this is hard on her it's hard on all of us"

Peyton looks at him "Nathan" she says and he looks at her a little confused "I want to go home"

"Peyt, you can't take care of yourself and…"

"I don't care anymore! I want to go home! I can't make my life with Brooke work if I'm here. I need to be around our house together and we need to start moving forward. I need to make her feel better about us"

"But you don't have feelings for her…" Nathan sighs

"I don't know that. I had feelings today when she kissed me. I don't know how I feel because she's pulling away from me but I know I owe it to her to try to get back what we had. She did so much for me when I was in a coma"

"Peyton, I don't know about all of this. If you push yourself too hard you may never recover your memories"

"Then I'll make new ones. Please, please go talk to them. Get them to let me go home"

Nathan couldn't believe he was going to help her with this but he never tells her no.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face and leans over and hugs him.

"I have to go but I'll talk to the doctor this afternoon and bring you back that book"

"You're the best!" Peyton says

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Nathan says hugging her and walking out of the room.

Peyton spends the rest of the morning sleeping because she was still very weak and got tired easily. She woke up around lunch time to see Brooke sitting there.

"Oh, hey" She says surprised "How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes" Brooke answers "Your lunch will be here in 15 minutes"

"Ok, thanks." Peyton says trying to sit herself up so she could focus on Brooke

Brooke walks over and helps her and fluffs her pillow.

Peyton smiles at her "Thanks. It's still a little hard to move around"

"Well you have a lot of injuries. It's going to take time for everything to heal"

Peyton nods and then sighs "I thought you weren't coming back today?"

Brooke's face drops "I'm sorry" she says sadly "If you want me to leave I will"

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. That's not what I meant at all. I just wasn't expecting to see you because you told me you'd see me tomorrow"

"Well I was doing some running and decided I'd stop by and see you"

"I'm glad you did" Peyton says honestly with a smile on her face

"I'm sorry about earlier"

Peyton looks at Brooke confused.

Brooke sighs "I'm getting pretty used to that confused look on your face"

"I'm sorry, Brooke" Peyton sighs "You didn't do anything wrong this morning so I am confused about what you're talking about"

"Kissing you"

"Why are you sorry?" Peyton asks confused "I told you to do it"

"Because when I pulled away I saw the look in your eyes" Brooke answered

"What look was that?"

"Like you were disgusted that I kissed you"

Peyton starts laughing

"Oh I'm glad you think this is fun!" Brooke says in a hurt voice

"I'm laughing because for someone who is supposed to know me so well you sure have my 'looks' wrong!"

"You weren't disgusted kissing me earlier?"

"No" Peyton says "I was very turned on"

"You were?" Brooke asks with hope in her eyes

"Yes" Peyton sighs honestly

Brooke smiles at her

"I have to tell you something" Peyton sighs

"Ok, what?"

"I kissed Nathan"

Brooke's face drops "Oh"

"It's not what you think. After you left here I was all tingling and excited. I needed to know if the feelings were from you or just the contact"

"So did you have the same feelings when you kissed Nathan?"

"No" Peyton says

"Did you have feelings when you kissed him?"

"None"

A huge smile fills Brooke's face. "But you had feelings when you kissed me?"

Peyton shakes her head yes

"Really?"

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton answers "I was all excited…"

Brooke smiles "That makes me so happy"

Peyton looks at her "I'm sorry"

Now it was Brooke's turn to look confused "Sorry for what?"

"Not remembering us and making it so hard on you"

Brooke gets up and walks over sitting next to Peyton on the bed "It's not your fault"

"It is because I ran a red light and caused the car accident"

"You were upset"

"Why?"

Brooke sighs

"Let me guess I have to wait until I remember?"

"Sawyer was missing"

Peyton's face drops "What?"

"Someone kidnapped Sawyer"

Peyton's face drops "My baby was kidnapped?! Why didn't she say anything to me about it? She doesn't know I can't remember!"

"I told her not to tell you about it"

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because…"

"Because you don't want to upset me!" Peyton yells "I'm so fucking sick of this! Stop keeping things from me! You don't tell me that we were fighting when I got into the accident and I turned your marriage proposal down and you don't tell me my baby was kidnapped so what else are you keeping from me?!"

"How do you know we were fighting and about the proposal?"

"Nathan"

"He wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"I'm glad he did! You are keeping everything from me!"

"No, I'm not" Brooke says

"But you pick and chose what you tell me!"

"Why didn't you tell me we dated almost all the same guys and that Lucas wrote a book about us?"

"I don't know" Brooke sighs "I guess you and Nathan had a great visit today"

"He tells me things"

"I tell you things too"

"Not everything!"

"I don't know what to tell you and what not to tell you!"

"Tell me everything from the day we met!" Peyton yells "Tell me how we fell in love tell me about the first time we made love tell me you love me and show me help me remember!" Peyton says with tears in her eyes

"Peyt" Brooke says wrapping her arms around "I don't know how to help you"

"Me either!" Peyton says "But stop pulling away from me! I want to feel what we used to be like. I just want you to love me and I want to love you"

"You can't love me because you can't remember me!" Brooke says with tears running down her eyes now

"I'm so sorry, Brooke" Peyton says "I'm so sorry"

Brooke rubs Peyton's hair "Baby, it's ok. Don't be sorry. Don't feel bad. This isn't your fault. It just happened and now we have to deal with it"

"Yes" Peyton says "We have to deal with it. Together, us, you and me."

"I don't know how to do this without you"

Peyton sighs "at least you can remember everything. I have to just take your word for everything"

"I'll start coming and staying with you more and talking to you about everything"

"You will?" Peyton asks

"Yes, I will"

"Thanks"

"I'll do what I can"

"And I will too" Peyton sighs

Brooke hugs her and then she looks at her watch. "I have to go"

"Ok" Peyton says

"We'll see you tomorrow"

Peyton just nods and Brooke gets up to leave. Peyton grabs her arm to stop her.

'What's wrong?"

Peyton smiles at her "Will you kiss me again?"

Brooke's eyes light up "Are you sure?"

"It just felt so good earlier"

Brooke leans down and kisses Peyton softly. This time Peyton runs her tongue over Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth. Peyton sucks Brooke tongue lightly and Brooke involuntarily moans. This excites Peyton more so she sucks a little harder. Brooke let's her hand slowly creep to Peyton's side.

"Ouch" Peyton says not pulling away

Brooke quickly pulls away from Peyton "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little"

"I'm so sorry"

"No, it's ok. I was enjoying kissing you"

"I was enjoying kissing you too"

"Have a safe trip" Peyton says softly

"I'll come straight from the airport so you can see us"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I really have to go"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

Brooke nods and kisses Peyton's forehead before walking out of the room. Peyton sighs wishing she could remember the amazing woman who just left her room. She wishes she could remember her life. She's starting to worry that she may never remember and then what?


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Brooke is going to kill me!" Nathan sighs opening the door and pushing Peyton inside.

"Are you really that scared of a tiny little woman like Brooke?"

Nathan starts laughing "Brooke may be tiny in stature but she packs a mean punch!"

"Brooke?"

"Just you wait until you remember!"

Peyton's face drops

Nathan sighs "I'm so sorry. That was a stupid comment"

"Nah" Peyton says "It's true. I'm just sitting around waiting to remember"

"Well hopefully this will help"

"So this is my home?" Peyton says looking around the living room "And I live here with Brooke and the kids?"

"Correct"

"It's a nice place"

"Brooke bought it when you two came back to Tree Hill after being gone for 4 years. You married Lucas and moved to New Zealand and she stayed here. When Lucas died and you got sick" Nathan quiet talking "Shit!"

"I got sick?" Peyton asks

"Ask Brooke about it"

"Brooke doesn't tell me shit!" Peyton says rolling her eyes "Tell me"

"When Lucas died you took it pretty badly. You were drinking heavily and were really depressed. You wouldn't even interact with the kids. You ended up in facility for a while and Brooke took care of your kids. When you got out she insisted that you live with her. You were really mad at her but then you started to forgive her and then you two ended up together."

"She sounds like a really good friend"

"She has been to you her whole life. You're one of the few people she'd give her life for. You, your kids and Jamie. That's it. I doubt she's even give her life for me"

"Jamie?" Peyton asks

"Oh yeah" Nathan says "Jamie is mine and Haley's 14 year old son"

"You have a son?"

"Yes and he misses you a ton"

Peyton sighs "I'm just letting everyone down"

"No, I've explained everything to him. He knows that you don't remember anything and he knows that he can't tell Sawyer because she doesn't know. He did ask when he couldn't come see you"

"Whenever is fine" Peyton answers "I'll try my best. It's easier with Sawyer because she's so young"

"Don't worry you don't have to try he just wants to see you"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "Then come over tonight for dinner"

"Ok, sounds good" Nathan answers "Where would you like me to set you up?"

Peyton sighs "I guess on the couch"

"Sure" Nathan says pushing Peyton's wheelchair towards the couch and then lifting her onto the couch. He places her so she's lying on it.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No" Peyton answers "I'll just read Lucas' book while I wait to surprise Brooke and Sawyer"

"Ok" Nathan says sitting down in the chair across from the couch

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Brooke to get home, I can't leave you here alone"

Peyton looks at him "I'm not a baby"

"You're pretty damn close" Nathan says with a smile "You don't even know where the bathroom is"

"It's not like I can get myself there if I did" Peyton fires back

"Exactly so that's why I have to stay here with you"

"Go home, Nathan" Peyton says

"Peyt"

"Seriously, please"

Nathan sighs and stands up. He writes something on a piece of paper and puts the phone on top of it next to Peyton. "There's my number if you need anything call me!"

"I will" Peyton says

"Don't try to move or go anywhere until Brooke gets home"

"Ok"

"Now Brooke is really going to kill me"

Peyton smiles at him "It will be already just blame me."

"Ok, I will"

"I'm going to call you every once in a while so if your phone rings answer it"

"I will" Peyton answers

Nathan hugs her tightly

"I'll be ok!" Peyton sighs "It will be nice to just be here alone for a while"

"Just promise me you won't move"

"I won't" Peyton says "Now get out of here"

"Ok, ok" Nathan says heading to the door

"Hey Nate" Peyton says stopping him in his tracks. He turns to look at her "Thanks for helping me get out of the hospital and thanks for being honest with me about everything"

Nathan smiles "No problem, Peyt" he says and then walks out.

Peyton settles in and starts reading Lucas' book. After a little while she falls asleep on the couch. She doesn't know how long she slept but she's awaken by a voice entering the house.

"What in the hell do you mean you don't know where she is?! This is her room! She should be laying in the bed you're standing by!"

The voice stops for a moment "I don't care if you're just there to clean the room! FIND OUT WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND IS!" Brooke yells slamming the door.

"Brooke" Peyton says softly from the couch

Brooke looks towards the couch but doesn't see Peyton. She walks around and her mouth drops.

"How the hell did you get here?" She says dropping down to the ground to be at Peyton's level.

"Nathan"

"I'm going to kill him!" Brooke hisses "You shouldn't be out of the hospital. I'm taking you back now!"

Peyton tries to sit up and winces in pain. She had moved down somehow while she was sleeping. Brooke quickly stands up and helps her.

"Thanks" Peyton says when she's sitting up "I'm not going back to the hospital. I want to be here. I want to get back to our life together."

Brooke smiles "Are you ok? I mean are you supposed to be home?"

"It took a lot of convincing but the doctor told me that as long as I didn't do anything without help I was fine to come home"

"Who convinced the doctor?"

"Nathan" Peyton says

"Well you sure have him wrapped around your finger again. He has always been a sucker when it comes to you"

"It's easy with Nathan. He doesn't treat me like I can't remember and when he says something and I looked confused he just fills me in" she answers honestly looking at Brooke

"And I don't do that, do I?"

Peyton sighs "No, not really. It's a fight to get you to tell me anything"

"I'm sorry" Brooke sighs "The doctors told me not to upset you and I'm trying not to do that"

"If you've noticed I don't really get upset. When you tell me something I take it in"

"But there are things between us that could be upsetting."

"And if I get upset you'll just have to comfort me" Peyton says reaching over and placing her hand on Brooke's cheek rubbing it softly

Brooke melts into the touch.

"Where are the kids?"

"In the car"

"What?!" Peyton asks

"They were both sleeping and I needed a few more diapers for Luke so I was just going to run in and grab them. I'm going to run out and get them. I left the car running"

Peyton just nods and Brooke gets up and walks out the door. Brooke returns with Luke in her arms and holding Sawyer's hand. Sawyer's face lights up.

"MOMMY!" She yells

"Hi baby girl" Peyton says

"Remember you have to be careful mommy's still in a lot of pain"

"Ok" Sawyer says standing next to Peyton now "I'm so glad you're home!" she says with a huge smile on her face

"Me too" Peyton says "Give me a hug!"

Sawyer gives Peyton a careful hug and Peyton kisses her forehead.

"We need to celebrate!" Sawyer says "Let's make mommy her favorite dinner and dessert, mama!"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

"That's make mommy spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread" Sawyer says with a smile

"That sounds good" Brooke says smiling "She loves pasta"

"I know" Sawyer answers

Peyton just smiles

"Should we make our own sauce?"

"Of course" Sawyer answers "Maybe mommy can come help us in the kitchen if she stays in her wheelchair"

"If mama will help me into my wheelchair I'd love to come out and help you guys"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I don't know if that's a good idea, Peyt"

"Please mama!" Sawyer says "I want mommy to help us"

"I'm ok" Peyton replies

Brooke sighs "Ok, I'm going to go lay Luke down for his nap and then we'll get started. The longer the sauce simmers the better it will be"

Brooke goes up the stairs and Sawyer looks at Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asks

"You look a lot better now"

"I feel better"

"I'm glad you're home"

"Me too"

Brooke returns with a smile on her face. "Ok, little man is sleeping so we can go start our sauce"

"I need to go change my clothes!" Sawyer says running up the stairs.

Brooke laughs "Let me help into your chair"

"I'm really sorry to ask you this but could you help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course" Brooke answers "You don't have to be sorry for asking me that."

"The hospital said I can get a nurse for 8 or 12 hours a day so you don't have to do all of these kinds of tasks. I told them we'd be interested but I wanted to wait for you so we can make the decision together."

"I don't mind taking care of you"

"You have to take care of the kids and work. You don't have time to take care of me"

"Yes, I do and I want too"

Peyton looks at her softly "Ok, thanks"

"No problem. Now let's get you into this chair"

"How would you feel just helping me walk down there?"

"Peyt" Brooke sighs "I don't think that's a good idea. You haven't walked in over two months"

"I know" Peyton answers "I'm just tired of sitting"

"If you fall you may end up back in the hospital"

Peyton takes a deep breath "Ok, fine" she says with a little pout on her face

Brooke laughs and helps Peyton into her wheelchair. She wheels her down the hallway and stops outside their bedroom door. She opens the door and pushes Peyton in.

"This is our room" Brooke says "You'll sleep in here. It has the bigger bed and more room"

Peyton looks back at her "And where will you sleep?"

"In the guest room across the hall"

Peyton looks at her confused "Why wouldn't you sleep in here with me?"

"Because I'd hate to hurt you while we are sleeping"

Peyton looks at the bed and then back at Brooke "It's a king size bed I think there's room for both of us"

"We'll see how it all goes" Brooke sighs "Come on, let's get you into the bathroom"

"Thanks"

Brooke pushes the wheelchair towards the bathroom and stops at the door.

"It won't fit in there" She sighs "You're going to have walk in the rest of the way."

"I can manage" Peyton says as she starts to stand on her good leg and collapses

"I'll help you" Brooke says pulling the wheelchair back so she can get in front of it and then pulling it back into the doorway. Brooke then carefully cups Peyton's armpits with her hands and helps her stand up. Peyton shakes a little on her good leg. "It looks like your leg isn't quite up to par yet"

"No, I guess not" Peyton sighs "I think we should get a nurse. This is a lot to ask of you, Brooke"

"How about we just see how things go this week and then go from there?"

"Ok" Peyton sighs

"Are you ready to move towards the toilet?"

Peyton just nods. Brooke guides Peyton towards the toilet and helps her lean against the counter.

"Do you need help with your pants?"

"No, I think I can manage it"

"Ok" Brooke answers "Will you need help to get onto the toilet?"

"No" Peyton answers

"Call me when you're done"

"Thanks"

Brooke walks out of the bathroom and Peyton struggles to try to get her pants down. She just hurts and it's hard to stand on her own.

"Brooke" She yells quietly and Brooke walks back into the room

"What's wrong?"

Peyton starts crying "I can't do it on my own" she says

"It's ok" Brooke says "Honey, I'll help you" she adds quickly taking Peyton's pants down and helping her sit on the toilet

"Thanks" Peyton says quietly a little embarrassed that she required so much help to go to the bathroom. She finishes urinating and goes to get the toilet paper. "Ow!" she yells grabbing her side

"What's wrong?" Brooke says looking at her

"I guess I can't move that way yet" she sighs

"Come on" Brooke says helping her stand up "Can you bend over a little?"

"I think so" Peyton says bending over a little

Brooke gets the toilet paper and wipes Peyton dry.

"I bet you never thought you'd have to do this" Peyton says laughing trying to lighten the situation

Brooke helps Peyton stand up and then pulls her pants up. She washes her hands and then turns to look at Peyton. She puts her hand on her face.

"I'll do anything for you" she says softly "You're the love of my life and I'm here to take care of you"

In that moment Peyton felt something she hadn't felt before. It was a different feeling towards Brooke. Not the hot tingling lustful feeling she felt when Brooke kissed her but a softer, gives her butterflies feeling.

"Peyt, are you ok?" Brooke asks

Peyton leans in a slowly captures Brooke's lips with hers. She kisses her softly and then pulls away "I'm fine" she says smiling

Brooke just looks at her for a minute "What was that for?" she asks after composing herself from jstu that little kiss

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Peyton asks

"Yes, you can kiss me I'm just surprised that you wanted to"

"It just felt like the right moment to share a kiss. I don't know you wiping my ass really shows your love for me and I wanted to kiss you"

"Technically, it wasn't your ass" Brooke says leaning in "It was my favorite part of your body"

Peyton's face turns red. "Brooke!" she says all shy and embarrassed

"That's one thing you and I are amazing at"

"Stop it!" Peyton says and then leaning into Brooke's ear "As soon as I can get on my knees again we'll make sure I still have it!"

This made Brooke tingle in her core "I can't wait"

Peyton bites Brooke's ear softly and then kisses her on the lips.

"MOMMY, MAMA!" Sawyer screams and the two pull apart.

"I'm helping mommy in the bathroom. We're coming" Brooke yells "Come on. Let's get you back in this chair" she adds helping Peyton into her wheelchair and then pushing her out into the kitchen.

Sawyer is standing there with her apron on. Peyton smiles.

"You're so dang cute"

"Thanks mommy"

"I love you, baby girl" Peyton says and Sawyer walks over to hug her

"I love you too"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Peyton says "Nathan and Jamie are coming over for dinner"

Brooke looks at her funny "When did you make those plans?"

"When Nathan dropped me off. He said that Jamie really would like to see me so I figured it would be ok if they came over tonight"

"Yeah, it's fine" Brooke answers with a tone Peyton wasn't used to

"Hey Sawyer" Peyton says

"Yeah, mommy"

"I have to take my medicine soon and it's all in my bag. Do you think you can go and grab it out of my bag and bring it in here for me?"

"Sure, mommy!" Sawyer says running out of the room and into the living room

"Ok, what's wrong?" Peyton asks and Brooke turns to look at her

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. You don't have your cheerful bubbly smiley face on"

Brooke laughs "I'm not always like that, you know" she says walking over and kneeling down "But I'm just bummed that Nathan and Jamie are coming over tonight because it's your first night home and I thought it would just be the four of us"

Peyton's face drops "I'm sorry" She says "I didn't think about that. Do you want me to call Nathan and have him come over tomorrow?"

"No, it's ok. I can share you"

Peyton puts her hand on Brooke's face and Brooke leans into it and Peyton rubs her rubs her face.

"Thanks, baby" Peyton says pulling Brooke up and kissing her

Brooke looks at her funny

"What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing" Brooke answers "You just called me baby"

"Did I not do that before?"

"Yeah, you did it's just…"

Peyton's hand drops from Brooke's face and her smile melts away. "I feel like I can't do anything right" Peyton sighs

"No, don't think that honey" Brooke sighs "It's just hard for me because you don't know who I am!"

"No, I don't know who you are but I do know that I have feelings for you even not knowing you or remembering our relationship. When you touch me or say things it makes my heart jump and I want to explore these feelings. We may never get back what we had and I may never remember our history together but I'm sure we have a future it might just not look like what you were expecting"

Brooke smiles at her "You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah" Peyton answers

Brooke leans up and kisses Peyton "That's all that matters to me"

"Ok, then" Peyton sighs "Let's just take it one day at a time, deal?"

"Deal"

Sawyer comes bouncing back into the room "I couldn't find them!" she sighs "They were at the bottom of the bag in this baggie"

Peyton laughs "Well I'm glad you found them sweetheart! Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, mommy! Now let's get our sauce started"

Peyton laughs and Brooke goes back to the counter.

"What can I do to help?"

Sawyer looks at her funny "Mommy, you always make the sauce and we help you"

"I know that honey" Peyton says lying "But I can't make it today because I can't stand up. Mama's going to have to make it and you and I are going to have to help this time"

"Ok" Sawyer says "What do we need first?" she adds looking at Peyton

Peyton looks at Brooke and she holds up and container of tomato juice.

"Tomato juice" Peyton says with a smile

"And the other ingredients?"

Brooke holds up two cans of stewed tomatoes and 4 cans of tomato paste.

"Stewed tomatoes and tomato paste plus seasoning to taste"

"Did you get all that?" Sawyer asks turning to look at Brooke

"Sure did. It's all right here"

The three make the sauce and Brooke adds seasoning for taste. She brings it to a boil and then gives Peyton a taste.

"It needs more garlic" Peyton says smiling

"So I'm going to have to sleep next to your garlic breath all night?" Brooke asks

"I think I can brush my teeth before we go to bed! And you'll have the same breath because you're eating the same stuff!"

Brooke laughs "Let's make a salad"

Brooke chops vegetables while Peyton sits and watches. Brooke takes a bite a carrot and holds it out to Peyton. She takes a bite of it. Then she grabs Brooke's wrist and pulls her close to her. Brooke smiles before Peyton kisses her softly. Peyton smiles at her. The doorbell rings.

"It's Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer yells jumping off the bar stool

"Ask who it is!" Brooke yells

"Brooke, go out there" Peyton says "Don't let her answer the door by herself"

Brooke puts down the knife and walks out behind Sawyer.

"Who is it?" Sawyer yells

"It's me, Jamie!" Jamie says on the other side of the door

Sawyer opens the door widely "Mommy's in the kitchen!"

Jamie smiles at her "Ok, let's go say hi" he says taking Sawyer's hand

Brooke and Nathan says their hellos and follow the kids into the kitchen.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie says excitedly rushing over and wrapping his arms carefully around her

"Hey Jamie" She says "Long time no see"

Jamie looks at her confused "Yeah, it has been"

"We're making spaghetti for dinner" she adds

"One of my favs" Jamie says

"Mine too"

Jamie looks at his dad and Nathan shrugs his shoulders.

"Come on, Jamie" Sawyer says "I want to show you my new dress I got in New York"

Jamie looks at her funny "Why would I want to see your dress?"

"Because I got a surprise for you while I was in New York too!"

"Really?" Jamie asks

"Of course" Sawyer says "So come on"

"You two be quiet and don't wake Luke up"

"We will be quiet, mama"

"We'll have to catch up when you come back" Peyton says with a little wave

The two children run out of the room and both Brooke and Nathan look at Peyton.

"Do you remember Jamie?" Brooke asks almost hurt

"No" Peyton sighs "I just heard Sawyer says hi to him and then I saw Nathan so I knew he was Jamie and the rest of the information I've just discovered tonight so I thought I'd try it out"

Brooke laughs "It must hurt your head to try so hard to pretend for the kids"

"My head hurts all the time now" Peyton laughs "It doesn't seem to bother me too much. I just don't want to scare Sawyer"

"You're doing a really good job" Nathan says walking over and kissing her on the forehead

"Thanks" Peyton sighs "I just wish I didn't have to try I wish I just remembered"

"Give it time, Peyt" Nathan says softly "Just give it time"

It made Brooke every uncomfortable how quickly Nathan and Peyton had bonded again and how friendly they were with each other. Now that his marriage was up and down and Peyton was different would he want to have a go at her?

Peyton notices the look on Brooke's face and sighs.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Peyton says softly and Brooke looks at her

"I'm not sure they're worth a penny" Brooke answers

"Then take that worried or sad look of your face"

Brooke smiles at her "I'll try"

Peyton looks up at Brooke and bats her eyes at her. Brooke laughs and walks over and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Mmm" Peyton says "I'm getting really used to that"

Brooke smiles and kisses her again quickly before walking back to her salad.

"I thought you guys were coming for dinner?"

"We are but we were heading to the Rivercourt and Jamie wanted to stop by"

The two kids come running back down the stairs.

"Dad, look what Sawyer got me" Jamie said holding up a video game

"That was really nice of her" Nathan says looking at the new basketball game in Jamie's hand

"I didn't think he'd want a new outfit" Sawyer says smiling and looking at Peyton "Mommy" she says with a sly smile on her face

"Yes, Sawyer?" Peyton says knowing the little girl wants something by the way she's acting

"I was wondering if I could go to the Rivercourt with Uncle Nathan and Jamie before dinner?"

Peyton looks at Brooke who shrugs her shoulders to indicate that she didn't care either way

"I think that would be ok" Peyton answers

"Thanks mommy!" Sawyer says running over and giving her a hug

"Just stay close to Uncle Nathan and Jamie and don't let her out of your sight!" Peyton says looking at Nathan

"I won't"

"Ok" Peyton sighs

"We'll see you for dinner" Sawyer says hugging and kissing Peyton then Brooke

"I'll tell you all about my basketball team at dinner" Jamie says

"Can't wait" Peyton says and the three walk out of the house.

Brooke looks at Peyton "I think everything's ready for dinner so we can go into the living room and hang out"

"Ok" Peyton nods then looks at Brooke confused "What's a Rivercourt?"

Brooke starts laughing "It's the basketball court where Lucas started his basketball career"

"Will Sawyer be safe there?"

"Yes, Dan's in jail"

"Ok" Peyton sighs then looks at Brooke funny again "Who's Dan?"

"Lucas and Nathan's father"

"Why is he in jail?"

"He's the one who kidnapped Sawyer and Jamie"

"What?" Peyton says

"I'll explain it all to you but can we just enjoy being home together right now?"

"Sure" Peyton says with a smile

"Let's go watch some TV"

"Brooke" Peyton says shyly

"What honey?" Brooke asks bending down to look into Peyton's eyes

"This is a lot to ask and if you don't want to do it I'll understand"

"Peyt, baby, just ask me"

"It's been a really long time since I've had a real shower or bath and I was wondering…"

"Of course" Brooke says "I'll help you, honey"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I'd like nothing more than to help you"

Peyton smiles shyly again and Brooke kisses her before standing up and pushing her down the hallway and into their room. She then pushes her into the doorway of the bathroom.

"You won't be able to get your leg wet so you'll have to stick it out of the tub"

"Ok" Peyton replies

"Hold on, I'll be right back" Brooke says rushing out of the room returning just a few seconds later with a huge plastic bag. "I'll wrap this around your cast once I get you undressed"

Peyton just nods.

"Let me start the tub so it can fill while we get you ready" Brooke says almost nervously "Would you like to take a bubble bath?"

"I'm not sure" Peyton says honestly

"Well they are heavenly so I'm going to put some bubbles and aromatherapy in it as well"

"Thanks" Peyton says softly

Brooke turns the water on and pours two different liquids into the running water. Then she turns and looks at Peyton.

"Hum" She says turning back to look at the tub. She then quickly takes the shower curtain down "I don't want to take the change of you getting caught up in it"

Peyton nods in understanding.

"Ok" Brooke sighs then quickly pushes past Peyton "I'll be right back again"

Peyton just shakes her head "You're making me dizzy"

"I'm sorry" Brooke yells and then walks in towards Peyton in a tank top "I just wanted to put something else on because it's going to be hot in here. Now" she says looking at Peyton "I'm not sure how they got those pants over your cast"

"I'm not sure either but I know it was painful. The nurse was really rough with me"

Brooke walks over and places her hand on Peyton's face "I'm sorry you've been in so much pain. I'll be careful as I take them off"

Peyton looks down at herself "Are these actual clothes from my closet?"

Brooke starts laughing "No, I think they are Nathan's. He probably didn't want to come over and go through your stuff"

Peyton sighs "Thank God" she says with a smile "I thought I was a horrible dresser"

"With me as your girlfriend?" Brooke asks and Peyton looks confused "Oh sorry, honey" she replies "I'm a fashion designer. I own my own company called Clothes over Bros"

Peyton starts laughing

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well since you're not really into "bros" maybe it should be called Clothes over Hoes or Clothes of Does?"

Brooke laughs a real gut laugh and Peyton smiles at her.

"That's the first time you've laughed since I woke up and it's beautiful" Peyton says honestly "I hope to make you laugh more"

"I'd like that" Brooke says turning and shutting the water off "Ok, we better get you naked and into the tub. The hardest part is going to be getting you in and out of there"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says putting her head down

"Don't be sorry I just don't want to hurt you"

"Don't worry about it" Peyton says with a smile "I have really good drugs that I can take to ease the pain"

Brooke's face drops

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Brooke, you promised"

"After Lucas died you had trouble with alcohol and ended up in a treatment program and in high school you battled with cocaine"

"What the hell?" Peyton says "I'm a fucking addict?"

Brooke laughs again softly

"That is not funny!" Peyton hisses "I have two children. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing" Brooke says kissing her forehead "Just some tough times"

"Well let's hope that shit doesn't happen again!"

"It won't. Unless your life comes flashing back to all at one time then you may want a drink!"

"My life is that bad?"

"No, just a lot has happened"

"Like what?"

"Let's get you into the tub and I'll tell you"

"Ok" Peyton smiles at her

Brooke helps Peyton out of her wheelchair letting her lean on her as they walk over to the toilet. Brooke lowers the sweatpants hanging off her down to her knees.

Peyton smiles "I bet I enjoy when I see you on your knees taking my pants off"

"Peyton!" Brooke says as her face turns red

"Don't Peyton me. I can sense that you're wild just by the way you talk and carry yourself and I bet you use that sassy little tongue wonderfully on me"

"Peyton!"

"What?" she asks "Why do you keep getting embarrassed at my words?"

"Because you've never talked to me like this before?"

"I didn't?"

"No, you were reserved and didn't really talk about sex"

"Well I'm not going to be like that anymore because honestly I'm attracted to you physically and I may not remember our past but I'm looking forward to our physical future"

Brooke's mouth drops and Peyton winks at her.

"Sit down" Brooke whispers "So I can get you out of your pants"

Peyton starts laughing

"I'm mean get your pants off you so you can get into the tub"

Peyton sits down and Brooke works her pants off one leg at a time to be sure not to hurt her. She then helps Peyton out of her top. Brooke looks at her body and Peyton notices she's staring and looks down.

"Not very attractive is it?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Are you blind? Look at all these scares."

"They tell about the hardships you've faced"

"Well they look hideous"

"They'll heal"

"I hope so and I hope I heal too"

"You will"

Peyton looks down at her "I hope we heal as well"

Brooke leans up and kisses her softly "We've already started"

"Even if I never remember"

"I love you" Brooke says "And I want us to continue to have the life we were making together. If you can't remember our past we'll create a magnificent future"

"I can't wait" Peyton says

"Your bath is probably cold" Brooke says letting out a little bit of the water and turning to faucet back on to add more hot water, bubbles and aromatherapy.

"Ok if you want to get the rest off I'll help you in"

Peyton sighs "Brooke, I can't unhook my bra or take my panties down"

Brooke looks at her "I didn't think you could but I didn't want to just attack you and rip your under clothes off"

"Why not?" Peyton says with a devilish smile "I think that would be fucking hot" she adds leaning down to kiss her when Luke starts crying through the baby monitor

"Let me get you in there and then I'll run up and get him. You're going to have to wrap your arms around my neck and I'll lift you at your waist and we'll put your good leg in the water. You'll have to keep your bad leg out"

"Seriously, Brooke, this is not going to work!"

"It's going to have to work"

Brooke helps Peyton over to the bathtub and then Peyton wraps her arms around her neck. Brooke carefully lifts Peyton up at her waist and Peyton flinches.

"I'm so sorry baby"

"It's ok" Peyton sighs

Peyton let's go of Brooke's neck with the arm on her good side. Brooke lifts her over the edge of the tub and puts her down on her good leg leaving the bad leg on the outside of the tub.

"Now we have to lower you down into the tub. I'll hold you while you slide down carefully"

Peyton looks at her "This is a bad idea!"

"We're almost there" Brooke says kneeling down and then cradling Peyton under hurt butt and at her lower back. "Sit down"

"What?" Peyton asks

"Sit on my arm"

"You're insane!"

"Just do it Luke is starting to cry harder"

Peyton sits on Brooke arm and she uses her arm as a guide to lower Peyton into the tub.

"There!" Brooke says "Now don't move! I'll be right back!"

Brook jets out of the room and Peyton hears her running up the stairs and into Luke's room.

"_Hey baby boy"_ Peyton hears through the baby monitor still sitting on the sink _"You have bad time, you know that?" _she says softly _"Mommy and I were having a moment. There you go all dry" _she adds and Peyton hears her coming back downstairs.

Brooke walks back into the room and puts Luke in his swing with a bottle and she walks back into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" She asks Peyton smiling at her

"This water feelings wonderful. It feels so good" Peyton sighs trying to soak in it further

"I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"I am thanks" Peyton replies and then sighs

"What's wrong?"

"I can't really wash myself because I can't really move my body the ways I need to"

Brooke looks at her "Would you like me to help you?"

"Do you mind?"

Brooke sighs "So you want me to rub soap all over your wet, naked body?"

Peyton smiles "Is that a problem?"

"Peyton, I don't know…"

"That's ok" Peyton sighs pouting a little "I just will soak without really getting clean after we did all that work to get me in here"

"You're a shit!" Brooke says opening the counter drawer and grabbing a washcloth. She then walks over and kneels down at the side of the tub. "Let' me know if I'm hurting you at all"

"Ok, I will" Peyton answers "Will you wash my hair too?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

Brooke pours body wash onto the washcloth. She takes a deep breath and takes Peyton's arm in her hand. She slowly runs the washcloth up and down Peyton's arm. She then goes slowly down Peyton's side and Peyton pulls away a little.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No" Peyton answers "It just tickled a little"

"Oh, ok." Brooke answers sighing

She continues down Peyton's side. She gets to the incision from the exploratory surgery to find the bleeder. She pauses

"It' looks like it's healing nicely"

"It itches badly" Peyton says "Everything itches so I guess that's a good sign. Even my insides itch"

Brooke smiles "I'm sorry. I know how annoying that can be"

Brooke continues to wash Peyton's body. She makes sure all the tape, dried blood and whatever was on Peyton was washed clean. She avoided washing Peyton in her private areas.

"They really don't do a very good job with their sponge baths" Brooke says

"No, that's why I wanted to take a bath so badly. My clothes were sticking to me"

"Well I'm going to complain and send them a nasty letter!"

"Brooke" Peyton says looking at her "They saved my life I think the fact that I needed a little scrubbing when I got home isn't that big of a deal"

Brooke smiles at her and leans over to kiss her. "Ok, let's do your hair"

Peyton sighs "Listen, I'm not sure I should ask you this but I know that I had a couple of cycles while in the hospital and they didn't wash me there at all. I can't reach down there because it hurts too much"

Brooke sighs. She just wiped Peyton's ass when she went to the bathroom she could clean it too. But she just sat there. There was something about washing Peyton's most inner area while she laid there naked and vulnerable made Brooke feel like she was taking advantage of Peyton.

"Peyt" She says softly "I'm not sure I can do that"

"That's ok" Peyton sighs "Hopefully just sitting in here with help. I just don't want to feel dirty"

"You've always hated to feel dirty. You take more showers than anyone I know"

"Interesting" Peyton says with a smile

Brooke reaches down and picks up the body wash. She puts more on the cloth and slowly wash Peyton's chest. She then put more soap and hesitantly reaches between Peyton's legs. She washes Peyton's most intimate area while Peyton watches her. In some ways she felt like a perv but in others she felt so turned on and attracted and intimate with the love of her life. She finishes and Peyton smiles at her.

"Thanks" Peyton says shyly. She felt connected to Brooke and she wished she could remember their love but she could see why she was in love with her. Brooke was so attentive to her and her children. She treated her tenderly and Peyton knew no matter what she remembered or didn't that she was falling for this woman in front of her.

"Don't worry about it" Brooke says kissing Peyton softly on the forehead "Now let's get your hair cleaned and get you out of here"

Brooke carefully wet Peyton's hair and then lathered it with soap. She rubbed her scalp tenderly.

"Mmm" Peyton let's out because the way Brooke was washing her hair felt good.

Brooke continued and then rinsed out the soap. She then conditioned her hair. Brooke sighed and Peyton looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you're still going to be all soap unless I let out the water and rinse you off with the shower head. Do you think you can stand for a few minutes while I rinse you off?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'm just not sure how I'm going to get up"

"I was kind of wondering that myself" Brooke sighs leaning down and pushing the lever down to let the water out of the tub. She then stands up and takes off her pants. Peyton's eyes widen.

"Don't get yourself all excited! You're nowhere near being ready to handle me"

Peyton starts laughing and then grabs her middle because it hurt so much.

"I'm just going to get in the tub with you to get you standing up and I don't want my pants to get wet"

Brooke climbs into the bathtub and looks at Peyton. She had incisions in so many different spots she wasn't sure where she was going to grab her and help her up at. She also had to make sure not to hurt her broken leg.

"Ok, I'm going to pull you up by your armpits against the back of the tub so you can lean against it. If I'm hurting you you're going to have to tell me and you're going to have to push yourself up with your good leg."

"I can do that" Peyton says "I can use my arms too"

"Sounds good"

Brooke straddles Peyton just at her hips. She leans down and slides her arms underneath Peyton's armpits. She slowly starts pulling her up using the wall to support her. Peyton leaves her broken leg on the edge of the tub and uses her good leg to help push herself off the ground. With determination the two women got Peyton standing again.

"I'm so sorry" Peyton says leaning on Brooke

"Why?"

"Because this was a lot of work"

"It's fine" Brooke says "I don't mind taking care of you. That's what you do for the one you love. Sickness and health, good times and bad… I'm here for you and if it were the other way around you'd be here for me"

Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke softly "Thanks"

Brooke smiles and then takes the shower head down rinsing all the soap off of Peyton. She then climbs out of tub. "I'm going to have to life you out and then I'll sit you on the toilet"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke grabs and towel and throws it on top of the toilet. She then wraps Peyton's robe around her. She then picks Peyton up and puts her carefully on the toilet.

"We did it!" Brooke sighs

"Thank you so much, Brooke"

"Any time. How about I dry your hair for you?"

"Thanks"

Brooke gets the blow dryer out and dries Peyton's hair. She then helps her hop to her wheelchair and pushes her out into their bedroom.

"What would you like to wear?" Brooke asks stripping off her wet shirt and walking into her closet.

"Do I have any sundresses or something that I can just slip on over my head?"

Brooke walks out in a pair of shorts and a different top. "Yeah, I'll find you one"

"Thanks"

Brooke returns with a yellow dress and Peyton's under garments. She helps Peyton get dress and then picks Luke up out of his swing.

"Do you think you can hold him on your lap while I wheel you out?"

"Sure" Peyton says

Brooke puts the baby on Peyton's lap and then pushes her into the kitchen. She puts Luke in his exersaucer and then checks the sauce before starting the rest of the meal.

The front door opens and Sawyer comes running into the house.

"Mommy, did you miss me I'm home?"

Peyton smiles at the little girl "I sure did! Did you three have fun playing basketball?"

"We sure did" Jamie says

"Well dinner's in 20" Brooke says "Why don't you go read to Jamie so your reading is done for the night"

"Ok" Sawyer says as they walk out of the kitchen.

Nathan walks over to the sink and washes his hands. He then helps Brooke with dinner while the three adults talk. They get dinner on the table and call the kids in. While they eat a wonderful meal they all sit around talking. Jamie tells them about basketball, Sawyer about school and Peyton finally started to feel like she belonged with these people and she was finally seeing things were going to be ok… Even if she never did remember them…


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story again and the reviews keep me firing out the chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 41**

After dinner Nathan and Jamie left and Brooke got the kids ready for bed. After convincing Sawyer that Peyton was still too hurt to sleep with, Brooke tucked her into bed and rocked Luke to sleep. She walks down the stairs and crashes on the couch. Peyton starts laughing at her.

"I'm exhausted!" she sighs

"I bet you are" Peyton says

"This has been the hardest time of day for me since your accident" Brooke admits "The time when the kids are asleep and I'm all alone because we'd spend this time talking about our day and what we were going to do tomorrow. It was 'us' time"

"I'm sorry" Peyton sighs

"For what?" Brooke asks sitting up to look at her

"For all of this. It's my fault. If I wasn't so careless then this wouldn't have happened"

Brooke sighs "Peyt, stop. You're not to blame for this. You were upset and you just weren't paying attention and honestly this is my fault for not being here and for being so stupid about everything"

Peyton tried to wheel herself closer to Brooke but she couldn't. "Come here!" she says and Brooke rushed over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" She asks

"Yes" Peyton sighs "I just can't do anything myself because I'm so damn weak and I wanted to be close to you"

Brooke smiles at her

Peyton put her hand on Brooke's face and rubs it gently "None of this is your fault and you need to not blame yourself. From what Nathan has told me you had every right to be gone. You were upset and I hurt you. I would never blame you for any of this. I wouldn't even if I did remember but you have every right to blame me for ruining your life"

Brooke looks at her surprised. "Ruin my life? What do you mean?"

"Well now you're stuck with me and the kids because you're their mama and you really can't walk away from them even though you probably want to walk away from me"

"Peyton, are you insane?" Brooke says looking shocked "I never want to walk away from you. I love you and just because you can't remember doesn't mean that I've forgotten anything we've shared and I will spend my life loving you and helping you remember what your live was"

Peyton sighs "Are you sure? I don't want you to stay because you feel like you have too. The kids will understand if you want out. I don't want you to be here out of obligation, I want you to be here out of love for us"

"I do love you, Peyton and I am here because I want to be. Where is this all coming from?" Peyton looks away and it's Brooke's turn to put her hand on Peyton's face guiding her to look at her. "Honey, talk to me"

Peyton sighs again "I just don't want you to resent me and the kids for taking your life away. And I don't want to fall in love with you and have you walk away from me."

Brooke smiles "Are you falling in love with me Peyton Scott?"

"You're an amazing woman, Brooke. You've been so great to me and I'm not going to lie you cause feelings in me. I maybe falling for you and I maybe falling hard"

Brooke leans up and kisses her softly. "Well I'm already in love with you and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ok" Peyton whispers "Ok"

"I know it's kind of early but I'm pretty tired how are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted" Peyton sighs

"How about going to bed then?"

"Sounds good"

"Ok" Brooke replies standing up and walking behind Peyton to push her down the hall "Let's get you settled into bed for the night then"

"I'm sorry I'm so much work. I promise I will make this up to you."

"Stop it!" Brooke says "I mean it. I don't mind taking care of you."

Peyton just nods as they enter their bedroom. Brooke pushes Peyton's wheelchair to her side of the bed. She then walks over to the dresser and gets Peyton some pajamas. She then opened the bag from the hospital to make sure she wasn't supposed to do anything special with Peyton. She pulls out a back brace.

"Are you supposed to be wearing this?" Brooke asks

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" Brooke scolds her "Are you supposed to be wearing this back brace?"

Peyton shook her head yes like a little child that just did something wrong.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Because it hurts all the other incisions and my ribs"

"How'd you get it off?"

Peyton dropped her head "Nathan left the bag with me because my pain pills were in it and so I took it off and put it in there. The zipper is in the front so it was pretty easy to get off"

"You are in a lot of trouble missy!" Brooke says with a small smile on her face

Brooke notices a folder at the bottom of the bag. She reaches in and pulls it out. Inside there are a bunch of instructions about how to care for Peyton at home.

"Why didn't you give me these?"

"Because I just forgot" Peyton answers honestly "You came home and we were being together with the kids and I forgot about them. I'm sorry" she adds dropping her head "Are you mad at me?"

Brooke had never seen Peyton act so innocent before. She was like a scared child who had done something wrong and was scared of punishment.

"No, I'm not mad at you, baby, but I needed this information. What if I was supposed to do something special and I didn't and you didn't heal properly?"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says like a little child

Brooke smiles at her "Ok, let me look these over before I move you again in case I'm not supposed to be moving you" she says sitting on the bed reading over the papers. After she was done she looked up at Peyton "Ok, it says you only need to wear the back brace when you're riding in the car or anywhere else that you'll be bumped around a lot. However, I do have to wrap you from under your armpits down to your hips with this ace bandage to help support your trunk while you sleep"

"Yeah, I wore that the whole time I was in the hospital"

"They didn't give you a new one?"

"No" Peyton says "They just took it off and put the brace on"

"I'll buy you a new one tomorrow after I drop Sawyer off at school"

"Can I go with you?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know if that's a good idea for you to be riding around in the car"

Peyton's face drops "Ok"

Brooke notices the sadness in her eyes "We'll see how you feel in the morning, ok?"

Peyton smiles at her "Ok"

Brooke gets up and kissing Peyton softly on the nose. "You're so cute"

Peyton just blushes

"Ok, let's get you wrapped up and into your pjs an in bed"

Brooke moves Peyton to the edge of the bed with Peyton's help and takes her dress off. She then wraps her from armpit to hips. Once Peyton was wrapped up Brooke slipped her tank top over her head. Brooke then goes to put Peyton's boy shorts on. She gets her already for bed and then get's her situated on her side.

"Do you need anything else?" Brooke asks looking at her with a smile

"No, I think I'm all set" Peyton smiles back

Brooke leans down and kisses her "I'll be across the hall just holler if you need me"

Peyton's smile fades "Why would you sleep across the hall?"

"I don't think I should sleep in here with you. You're still healing from a lot of injuries"

"Did it say I had to sleep alone on any of those papers you were reading?"

Brooke's eyes dropped "No" she said honestly

"Then why can't you sleep with me?"

Brooke sighs "We weren't sleeping together before your accident. I had moved out into the guest room"

"Oh, ok" Peyton sighs "Then I guess I'll see you in the morning" she adds

"Peyton" Brooke says walking back over and sitting down next to her "I just don't want to…" she stops not knowing exactly what to say

"I understand you're still angry with me for not wanting to get married and you don't want to sleep with me. It's ok. I probably wouldn't want to sleep with you if you told me no either"

"That's not it" Brooke sighs "I'm not mad at you anymore. That's all behind us now. It's just…"

"Good night" Peyton says trying to roll away from Brooke but she couldn't because she was in too much pain.

"Peyton" Brooke says as Peyton closes her eyes

"Good night, Brooke!" Peyton says

Brooke stands up and sighs "Good night, Peyt"

Brooke walks out of the room and into the guest room. She sits down on the bed and starts crying. She could tell she just hurt Peyton and she didn't want to do that. She just didn't know if she could sleep with her yet. She didn't know how they both would cope with it and if they were both ready for it. She wipes her eyes and gets up to get ready for bed. She slips on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and then walks out of her room to get a glass of water. She stops when she hears noise coming from Peyton's room. She walks in and sees Peyton hanging half off the bed in her wheelchair and half on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Brooke says louder than she meant to

"I need to go to the bathroom" Peyton says dryly

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"Because I can do it myself!"

"Really?" Brooke snaps "Then why are you about to fall off your wheelchair and the bed?"

"I'm just trying to get into my wheelchair, ok?"

"Peyton!" Brooke hisses "You cannot do this on your own! You're going to fuck up your injuries! You need help and you know that! You're supposed to call me if you need something!"

"I don't need your help, Brooke!" Peyton hisses "You're obviously were just giving me lip service all night long! If you loved me and you wanted this to work you wouldn't have walked out of this room tonight!"

"That's not true, Peyton!" Brooke yells "I'm just not ready to sleep with you yet! You don't know me. You don't remember me. For you it will be sleeping with a complete stranger and it won't feel the same!"

"You've seen me naked, washed me, touched me, kissed me and now you're calling me a stranger? What the fuck ever, Brooke. Get out!"

"You're hanging from your bed and your wheelchair and you want me to leave?"

"Yes!"

"Fine" Brooke says walking out

Peyton lays there. She didn't know how she was going to get out of the situation and she was in a lot of pain. Plus she couldn't pull her broken leg across the bed and it didn't move that great yet. She just laid there and started to cry. The door opens again and Brooke walks in.

"Are you ready to let me help you?"

Peyton doesn't say anything and Brooke just goes over and puts Peyton back in bed. She then swings her legs down and helps her stand then sit in her wheelchair. She pushes her into the bathroom and helps her again. Once Peyton's finished and Brooke wiped her Brooke helped her back into bed. She then looks at her. Brooke wipes the tears away from Peyton's face that had fallen.

"Would you like some pain meds?"

"Yes" was all Peyton said to her

Brooke got up and walks out of the room. She returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and a pain pill. She hands it to Peyton and she takes it then sets the glass on the bedside table.

"Thanks" Peyton says "I'll see you in the morning"

Brooke sighs "I'm sorry I hurt you"

"You didn't" Peyton says "Like you said you're a complete stranger to me so how can a stranger hurt me?"

Brooke closes her eye and sighs "Peyt, please"

Peyton just closes her eyes and she heard Brooke walks across the room. She then hears the door close and she feels the tears falling down her face. Her eyes flew open when she felt the bed next to her dip down. She turns her head to see Brooke climbing into bed with her.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"Going to bed" Brooke replies with a 'duh' tone

Peyton looks at her confused "I thought you didn't want to sleep with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you, Peyt" Brooke sighs "Of course I want to sleep with you. I've been waiting for the day you'd be home and we'd be able to sleep together again. I'm just nervous. I don't want to hurt you or have you wake up startled"

Peyton holds both of her hands out to Brooke "Will you pull me on my side?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please" Peyton asks

Brooke sighs and then does as Peyton asks. Peyton flinches in pain and Brooke feels really bad.

"I'm fine" Peyton says not letting go of Brooke's hands "We have to get back to normal. Who knows if I'm ever going to remember? I'm not afraid of you and I don't feel like you're a stranger. If you hurt me then I'll just take more pain meds but please let's just be the couple we once were. If you're not mad at me anymore then we just need to move on and start from today."

"Ok, baby" Brooke says "I just don't want to push you into being with me because you think it's what I want and you feel guilty and I just don't want to rush things"

"I told you I'm falling for you, Brooke" Peyton stops and looks at her confused

"What is it?" Brooke asks

"I don't know your last name" Peyton answers honestly

Brooke smiles "It's Davis"

"Well then Brooke Davis I'm falling in love with you so stop fighting us being together"

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton softly "Ok, I will"

"Thank you" Peyton says "Now can you please help me roll back over?"

Brooke slowly helps Peyton roll back on her back and then settles in next to her. Peyton looks at her.

"Come over here"

Brooke looks at her "What?"

"Come here" Peyton says holding out her arm

Brooke moves over next to Peyton and Peyton wraps her arm around her.

"I'm sure we slept close to each other"

"We did" Brooke answers "But"

"But nothing" Peyton sighs "Let's just go to sleep I'm tired"

Brooke kisses Peyton again and settles in close to her gently draping her arm across Peyton's stomach.

"Does that hurt?" she asks

"No" Peyton says softly "It feels perfect"

Peyton kisses the top of Brooke's head and then she closes her eyes drifting off to sleep. Both women had smiles on their faces and slept the best they'd slept in months.

The next morning Brooke awakes still with her arm across Peyton. She smiles to see her girl laying there. Very carefully she goes to get up so she doesn't wake up her sleeping girlfriend. Peyton stirs and opens her eyes smiling at Brooke.

"Good morning, beautiful" Peyton says and Brooke smiles at her

"Morning, Blondie" Brooke replies "Let me help you up"

"Thanks"

Brooke gets out of bed and walks around the bed. She swings her legs down and then helps her sit up. She gets her into her wheelchair and then rolls her into the bathroom.

"Let me try" Peyton says

"Peyt"

"Just let me"

Brooke shakes her head. Peyton puts her hands on the arms of her wheelchair and her good leg on the ground. She pushes herself as hard as she can out of her chair. She gets halfway up and then falls back into her chair. Brooke rushes over to her.

"Honey, you're just not ready yet. Let me help you"

"Ok"

Brooke helps Peyton and then she helps her get dressed as well. Brooke quickly gets dressed and then pushes Peyton into the kitchen.

"I have to go wake up Sawyer and then we'll have breakfast"

"Ok, can I do something to help you?"

"No" Brooke says "I'll make breakfast and Sawyer's lunch when we come down"

"Ok" Peyton says nodding feeling like a bad parent

Once Brooke was out of sight she pulls herself across the kitchen with her good leg. She opens the fridge and looks inside. She sees juice boxes, pudding and other things that looked like kid food. She starts pulling stuff out and putting it on her lap. She pulls herself over to the kitchen table and puts everything on it. She looks around and finds a loaf of bread and peanut butter and jelly next to it. She figures that's what Sawyer must like. Peyton starts looking making Sawyer's lunch and she notices the cookie cutter on the counter. She takes it and cutes Sawyer's sandwich into a heart shape. She then gets the monkey lunch box off the counter and puts the sandwich in there, pudding, a gogurt, string cheese, a bag of chips and some fruit snacks. Just as she zips up the box Brooke and Sawyer walk down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sawyer says running over to her and giving her a hug

"Good morning, princess" Peyton says smiling "I made your lunch" she adds holding it up

"You did?" Sawyer says with a smile

"I did" Peyton sighs "I hope it's ok"

"What did you put in it?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pudding, gogurt, string cheese, chips, a juice box and fruit snacks"

Sawyer smiles "That's exactly what I like!" She says "Thanks mommy"

Brooke looks at her "Did you cut the crust off the sandwich?"

"I cut it in a heart shape" Peyton says proudly

"Perfect mommy!" Sawyer says hugging Peyton again "Can you ride with us to go to school?"

"Sure can" Peyton answers "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Well you can't cook so I guess I will just have cereal and toast"

"I can cook" Brooke says "So what do you want sweetie?"

Sawyer sighs "Cereal and toast is good"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks "I can make anything you want sweetie?"

"No, I really want that"

"Ok" Brooke sighs "Go grab the cereal you want while I make toast"

Sawyer goes to the pantry and grabs out the box of fruit loops. She then walks back to the table and sits down. Brooke brings her a bowl and the milk. Brooke pours the cereal into the bowl and then pours milk over it.

"Peyton, do you want some?"

"No, thanks" Peyton says "I'm not very hungry"

"Ok" Brooke says looking at her "Coffee?"

"Sure"

Brooke pours them both a cup of coffee and takes Peyton hers. Then she gets the toast that just popped up and butters and jams it. She then walks it over to Sawyer.

"Here you go, princess" She says "I'm going to go up and get Luke up and ready"

"Ok" Peyton says as Brooke walks away.

Sawyer looks up at Peyton once Brooke's out of the room. "Mommy" she says softly

"Yes, princess?" Peyton replies

"Are you and mama still going to fight and are we still going to look for houses to move out?"

Peyton sighs. She didn't know Sawyer knew they were fighting. She wished she could remember everything but she just had to go by what everyone was telling her. Now she had to reassure her little girl.

"No, baby girl" She says "Come sit on my lap"

"I'm not supposed to" Sawyer answers "I might hurt you"

"It's ok"

Sawyer walks over and climbs up on Peyton's lap. Peyton wraps her arms around her.

"Mama and I aren't going to fight anymore and we're all going to keep living here together."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Sawyer turns and hugs Peyton "Thanks mommy!" She says "I like living here"

"Me too" Peyton says kissing the little girl's head

"Do you think Chloe can come over and play after school tonight?"

"You'll have to ask Brooke that one" Peyton answers

"Act me what?" Brooke says walking back into the room

"Can Chloe come over tonight?"

Brooke sighs "Baby, I don't know" she answers "Mommy just came home and I'm not sure the added noise will be good for her right now"

Sawyer's face drops "Ok, maybe tomorrow"

"Maybe" Brooke says smiling "Now are you done eating we have to brush your teeth and then get going"

Sawyer takes a couple more bites of her toast and cereal then she jumps off of Peyton's lap and runs down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Who's Chloe?"

"Sawyer's best friend"

"Oh ok" Peyton says smiling "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Sawyer runs back into the room. "Let's go!" she says

Brooke goes to push Peyton out of the room and she stops her. "I can pull myself with my good leg"

"No, you're not going to do that!" Brooke says "And we need to put your brace on"

"I'm still wrapped that should be enough"

"No" Brooke says putting Luke on Peyton's lap and walking down the hallway. She returns taking Luke and putting him on the floor. She then moves Peyton forward and quickly puts her brace on. "ok, let's go!"

Brooke puts Luke on Peyton's lap and pushes her wheelchair out of the house. Sawyer holds Peyton's hand as they go to the car. Peyton smiles at her and kisses her hand.

"Get in your seat, honey" Brooke says taking Luke from Peyton. She quickly gets Luke in his car seat and then buckles Sawyer in. She then helps Peyton into the car. "I'm just going to leave your wheelchair here because we'll be right back"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke quickly takes the wheelchair back to the house and then returns getting in.

"Here we go!" Brooke says starting the car and backing out. She drives to school and Peyton looks around. She makes note of different landmarks. She needed to start trying to remember places around town. Brooke notices she's watching everything "You ok?" she asks

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "Just enjoying being outside"

"Ok" Brooke says reaching over and taking her hand squeezing it. Brooke went to let go but Peyton flips her hand up and laces their fingers together. Brooke smiles. They car pulls into the parking lot and Brooke pulls up into the drop off circle. She stops the car and turns to look at Sawyer "Ok, you have a great day baby girl and Uncle Nate will pick you up after school"

"Ok" Sawyer says opening the door "I love you guys"

"I love you too" Peyton says "Have a great day and I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, mommy but we'll play tonight when I get home"

"Ok, sounds great!"

"Love you too, munchkin!" Brooke says

Sawyer opens the door and a woman helps her out of the car.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson!" Sawyer says "Look my mommy's home!"

Mrs. Johnson looks in the front seat and Peyton rolls down the window. Brooke had told everyone what was going on so they'd know and not confuse Peyton.

"Peyton" Mrs. Johnson says smiling "It's so great to see you"

"Thank you" Peyton says "I'm glad to be out of the hospital"

"Oh I bet you are" Mrs. Johnson says leaning in so Sawyer couldn't hear her "I'm Sawyer's teacher, Mrs. Johnson"

Peyton nodded "Thank you" she says smiling "Take care of my baby"

"I will" Mrs. Johnson says "Glad you're home. Sawyer was really missing you"

"I'm glad I'm home too"

Mrs. Johnson nods as she waves and walks away from the car. Sawyer starts talking to a little girl and her mother and then the woman starts walking towards the car. Brooke sighs and Peyton notices but can't say anything because the woman is at her window.

"Peyton!" She says smiling "I'm so glad to see you. I'm Kelly, Chloe's mom. Chloe's Sawyer's best friend. We met at registration. We were instant friends" Kelly says smiling

"Well it's nice to meet you again today." Peyton says "I'm sorry I can't remember you"

"That's fine" Kelly says smiling "I'm just glad you're home and starting to feel better"

"Thanks"

"Hey would it be ok if Sawyer comes over after school?" Kelly asks "I'm sure you guys are overwhelmed with everything and the girls have wanted to get together and it's just been so crazy. I'm working in the room today so I can just take her home with me if it's ok?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Is it ok?" she asks her

"Sure" Brooke says "She wanted Chloe to come over and…"

"Oh, I understand completely. How about I take the girls after school and then bring dinner over around 6?"

"That sounds great" Peyton says looking at Brooke who just smiled at her.

"We'll see you at 6 then" Peyton says

"I'll have to go tell Mrs. Johnson that Sawyer will be going home with Kelly" Brooke sighs "I'll be right back"

"Ok" Peyton says noticing Brooke seems unhappy

Brooke gets out of the car and walks over to Mrs. Johnson. She talks to her for a minute and then returns to the car. She gets in and pulls away. Peyton looks at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks quietly

"What?" Brooke asks looking at her

"You seem upset with me"

Brooke sighs "It's not you. It's my problem"

"What is it?"

"I don't really like Kelly"

"Oh" Peyton says I'm sorry. If you would have told me that I wouldn't have said yes to dinner. I just figured if she and I were friends that you two were friends too"

"We're not" Brooke says "You met her when we were fighting and so she and I are not friends. Just the two of you are"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Brooke says I'm just insecure about her"

"Why is she gay?" Peyton asks

"You tell me she's not"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"You wouldn't. I just don't like how close you two were"

"Oh" Peyton says looking out of the window "Do you want me to call her and tell her not to bring dinner over and we'll come pick up Sawyer?"

Brooke smiles at her "Don't be silly. She's your friend. You should be around more people than just me"

Peyton just nods and continues to look out of the window.

"Are you hungry?" Brooke asks

"No" Peyton says "I'm actually not feeling very good"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a lot of pain"

"Since when?"

"I don't know" Peyton says not wanting to tell Brooke

"Since you've been in the car"

"No" Peyton says

"Before that?"

Peyton shakes her head yes

"From pulling yourself around the kitchen this morning?"

"Maybe" Peyton sighs

"Peyton!"

"Please don't yell at me"

"I'm not going to" Brooke replies "Let's just get you home and settled in and some pain meds"

"Thanks" Peyton answers

The two drive home and Brooke gets Luke into the house and then Peyton.

"How about I put you in bed?" Brooke says

"No" Peyton answers "I don't want to be alone in our room. I'm tired of being alone!"

"Then where would you like to be?"

"Can you put me outside on the deck for a little while?"

"Honey, I have to make some calls and down laundry and feed Luke…"

"I can sit out there by myself for a while"

"I don't know"

"Please"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she answers pushing her outside. She gets Peyton onto one of the loungers and then gives her some pain meds. She also gives her a blanket because it was a brisk morning. She puts a cell phone down next to Peyton and Peyton looks at her.

"What's this?"

"Your phone" Brooke answers

"Oh ok" She sighs "What am I going to do with it?'

"If you need me just press Brooke and it will call me and I'll come out and check on you"

"Ok, thanks" Peyton says

Broke walks into the house and Peyton doses off. Brooke works all morning not hearing anything from Peyton walks out to check on her. Peyton was just sitting there looking out at the water.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well you're just sitting here staring and you haven't called me all morning"

"I was asleep until a few minutes again and now I'm just enjoying the sound of the ocean"

"How's the pain?"

"Coming back a little but I'm ok"

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of" Peyton sighs

"Well I just fed Luke lunch and he went down for his nap so I could run out and get you something or make you something here"

"Are you going to eat?" Peyton asks

"Yeah, I was thinking about a burger actually"

"That sounds good"

"Ok, well, let's get you back into the house and then I'll run into town and get us some burgers. Luke should be out for a couple hours so you'll be fine"

"Ok, that sounds good"

Brooke helps Peyton back into her wheelchair and then into the house. She helps her onto the couch and puts her cell phone next to her.

"If you need anything call and I'll rush home"

"I'll be ok"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll order the burgers and put the wash in the dryer then run out to get our lunch"

"Thanks" Peyton says as Brooke walks away

About 5 minutes later Brooke was back in the living room look at Peyton.

"Are you ok with me leaving?"

"I'll be ok"

"Ok" Brooke says walking over and kissing Peyton on the mouth. Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke and slips her tongue into her mouth. Brooke moans into the kiss and Peyton's core tingles. "Mmm" Brooke says as she pulls away "That was nice"

"Sure was"

"I'll be right back 15 minutes tops"

"Don't speed and pay attention. If it takes longer than 15 minutes that's ok. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't baby" Brooke says "I love you" she adds kissing the top of her head and walking out of the door.

Peyton settles into the couch and closes her eyes. She was in a lot of pain today. She didn't understand why but she also didn't want to tell Brooke how bad it was. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Luke starts crying. Panic hits Peyton's face. What was she going to do? She waited a few minutes hoping he's settle down. Instead, he just started crying louder. Peyton couldn't handle it anymore. With everything she had she pushes herself off of the couch and dragging her broken leg makes it to the stairs. She falls on them and uses her forearms to push herself up the steps.

I'm coming, Luke" She says "hold on baby boy, mommy's coming"

She doesn't think of the pain she just thinks about the face that her son is upset. She gets up to the top of the stairs and pulls herself up again. She hops using the wall to lean on into the room where the baby is crying. She makes it to his crib.

"Luke, baby, it's going to be ok" She says picking up his pacifier and putting it into his mouth

He still keeps crying. Peyton reaches in and picks the little baby boy up. She holds him with arm and then holds onto the crib to get to the rocking chair. She sits down and starts rocking him.

"Shh… little man" she says "It's ok. Mommy's here" she adds rocking Luke

Every part of her body hurt but she just ignored it. She had to settle her son down. She didn't know how long it was put finally the little boy feel asleep. Peyton just sat there and held him. She heard the front door open.

"Peyton?" Brooke yells

Peyton didn't want to yell and wake up Luke. She looks at the monitor and whispers.

"Brooke, I'm up in Luke's room"

She hears Brooke rushing up the stairs and sees her appear in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?"

"He started crying" Peyton says

"Oh I'm so sorry" Brooke says "I should have never left" she adds rushing over and taking Luke from Peyton. She lays him down in his crib and walks over to Peyton. "Let's get you back downstairs"

"I'm not sure I can move" Peyton says honestly "I'm in a lot of pain"

"How did you get up here?"

"I don't really know. I just heard him crying and everything in me said I had to get up and take care of him. It was like nothing else mattered. I just pushed myself up the stairs and here I am"

"Yeah, they say adrenaline will do that to you." Brooke sighs "I'll carry you downstairs"

"You can't do that!" Peyton replies "I'm too heavy"

"Well I have to get you downstairs somehow"

"I'll help then"

Brooke helps Peyton get up and notices the blood on her shirt.

"You're bleeding"

Peyton looks down "From where?"

"I'm not sure" Brooke answers lifting Peyton's shirt. "Fuck!" she says "From your incision, damnit! Let's get you downstairs. Get on my back"

"What?"

"I've carried you like this before"

"You have?"

"Yes, when you got shot in high school"

"I was shot?"

"Oh yeah" Brooke says "Now get your skinny ass on my back"

Peyton does what Brooke tells her and Brooke carries her down the stairs. She gets her onto the couch and then lifts up her shirt.

"It looks like you tore open your incision. I'm going to call the hospital"

"Ok" Peyton says "I'm sorry"

Brooke looks at her "This is my fault! I shouldn't have left. What the hell was I thinking?"

"That Luke would take a nap like he normally does and he didn't"

"I shouldn't have left!"

Just then the front door opens. "How's my favorite girls?"

"Not good!" Brooke says "I left Peyton and Luke woke up and she tore open her incision and she's in a ton of pain now because of me"

"Ok" Nathan says "Calm down. I'll take Peyton to the hospital"

"No, I should take her" Brooke says with tears in her eyes "Will you stay with Luke?"

"Of course" Nathan says "Come on, Peyt. I'll get you to the car"

Nathan carries Peyton to the car and then loads in her wheelchair. Brooke gets into the car and drives off. She doesn't say anything on the way to the hospital. She pulls up in front of the ER and the security guard helped her get Peyton' out of the car and into a hospital wheelchair. He wheels her in and Brooke pulls the car into a parking spot. Brooke rushes into the hospital and doesn't see Peyton anywhere in the waiting room.

"Where's my girlfriend?" She asks the nurse at the nurses' station

"We took her back already" the nurse says "She's bleeding pretty heavily and she's in a ton of pain. We can't give her any pain meds until the bleeding has stopped"

"Ok, can I go sit with her?"

"Of course. She's in cubical 7"

"Thanks" Brooke says going to the door as the nurse pushes the button to let her go back. She rushes to cubical 7 and opens the curtain. "Hey" she says softly walking in and pulling the chair close to the bed before sitting down.

"Hey" Peyton sighs

"How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm in a lot of pain"

"I know" Brooke answers "I'm so sorry, Peyt"

"It's not your fault. It's ok"

A nurse walks into the cubical. "Sorry, Peyton" she says softly "I know you're in a ton of pain but I had pull up your chart so I could see the previous injuries and wow you're lucky to be alive!"

"Yes, she is but what are you going to do for her now?" Brooke says in a pissy tone

"I'm going to look at the incision that's bleeding and see what I can do to stop the bleeding. Then the doctor on right now wants a MRI to see what might be causing all the pain. Then we'll go from there"

"Fine!" Brooke sighs "Can you get started, please?"

"I'll be right back after I get a suture kit"

The nurse walks out and Peyton looks at Brooke "Hey" she says softly "This isn't her fault. Don't be so mean to her"

Brooke looks at her "You're in pain and I want it taken care of!"

"I know but pissing the nurse off isn't going to get it done faster"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

Peyton just smiles at her. The nurse walks back in and rolls Peyton's hospital gown up. She removes the gauze she had placed over the incision when Peyton entered the ER.

"It looks like you were stitched internally and externally. Luckily it looks like you just tore the externally stitches "

"Can you fix it?" Brooke asks

"We won't have too. The blood that Peyton lost was from a hematoma that was between the two areas that was stitched. If you look at the gauze I removed there is hardly any blood on it. In fact, we'll probably remove the rest of the sutures and clean that area out then steri-strip it together to allow it to heal the rest of the way"

"So Peyton's ok?"

"Well I didn't say that but luckily she isn't externally bleeding"

"How about pain medication?" Brooke asks

"I'm waiting for the doctor to return my page. I am however going to take her down right now for her MRI so that when we get pain meds ordered we won't have to move her again"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"I'll be right back to get her" The nurse says walking out

"See" Peyton sighs "it's not as bad as it could have been"

"We don't know what the internal damage is yet"

"Probably none" Peyton says with a smile

Brooke smiles back at her and the nurse walks in.

"Ok, I can take you right now" the nurse says coming over and helping Peyton out of the bed and into the wheelchair. "We'll be back in a few minutes" she says smiling t Brooke

Brooke sighs as the nurse pushes Peyton out of the room. She quickly texts Nathan and then sits and waits for Peyton. After about 20 minutes, the nurse enters the cubical again with Peyton and helps her back into the bed.

"I'll go and see if there are any orders for pain meds"

"Thanks" Peyton says as the nurse walks out she looks at Brooke "Should be an hour and we'll have the results"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at her "Do you want anything?"

"I'm just tired" Peyton answers honestly

"Then get some rest, baby"

Peyton closes her eyes but the pain keeps her from actually falling asleep. She looks at Brooke and wills the pain to go away. Finally, after what seemed like forever the nurse comes in with a syringe. She walks over to Peyton's bed.

"This is dilaudid. It's the strongest pain medication we have"

"That should help then." Brooke sighs

"Yes, it should" The nurse answers administrating the medication through Peyton's IV. "The doctor won't be in to see you until the MRI comes back so let that take affect and try to rest"

"Thanks" Peyton says softly

"No problem"

The nurse walks out and Brooke goes to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go get a cup of coffee"

"Oh" Peyton says her face dropping

"I don't have to though"

"No, that's ok" Peyton sighs "Just hurry back"

"Ok baby" Brooke says kissing Peyton's forehead

Brooke walks out and quickly gets a cup of coffee and returns to Peyton's cubical finding her sound to sleep. Brooke sighs and sits down. She starts answering e-mails and text messages. After about an hour and a half the doctor walks in.

"Hello" He says softly

Brooke looks up "Hello" she says putting her phone down and walking over to Peyton "Baby, wake up, the doctor is here"

Peyton stirs and looks at the man standing next to her bed.

"Well I had an opportunity to review your MRI and look over your previous records. The MRI shows that there is some fluid around your spine that wasn't there before"

"What does that mean?" Brooke asks scared out of her mind

"It just means that the spinal cord wasn't healed all the way when Peyton left and because she's been moving around your body is trying to protect the area and that's why the fluid had moved there. If you had a fever we'd be concerned that there was an infection but your temp is normal so that's a good sign."

"So what do we do?"

"Well pulling yourself up the stairs in not an option anymore!" the doctor says sternly "You need to not be doing anything yourself. If It's too hard for you to manage we should probably keep Peyton in the hospital"

"No!" Peyton hisses "I want to be home with my family"

"You need more time to heal. You were progressing nicely and now you've taken a back slide. That's not good."

"So what do I need to do to take her home?"

"She needs to stay as immobile as possible. No car rides, quick movements, lifting, etc." The doctor turns to look at Peyton "You need to sit on the couch and let everyone wait on you. Make limited trips to the bathroom and no more baths!"

"But"

"No buts" The doctor says "We can get you a stool that half goes in the tub and the other half is out. You sit on it and Brooke can slide you under the shower."

"Oh, I'd like that" Brooke says "I was very nervous about getting her in and out of there"

"I'll order you one to be delivered tomorrow. Also, you need to sleep on a medium hard bed. Nothing too soft"

"Can we sleep together?" Peyton asks

"Does Brooke toss and turn?"

"No" Peyton answers

"Then yes you can be you have to be careful! One more trip to the ER and we will admit you and you will not go home until every single inch of your body is healed"

"I understand" Peyton says

"Ok, we're going to discharge you and you're to go home and do nothing!"

"I understand" Peyton says

The doctor walks out of the cubical and a nurse comes in a few minutes later.

"I have a prescription for some dilaudid and you need to make an appointment with your family doctor for two weeks but you need to have a MRI before that. Call and schedule an appointment with your family doctor and then the nurse will see the note that you need to have a MRI and she'll schedule that for you"

"Ok, thanks" Peyton says "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, but remember you need to be very careful"

"I will" Peyton sighs

The ER staff helps get Peyton safely into the car and Brooke starts driving home. She looks over at Peyton who is looking out the window.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "Can we please stop at Connie's Ice Cream stand on the way home. I feel like I've been scolded enough that I need a treat to make me feel better" she adds turning to look at Brooke whose face has gone completely white. "What's wrong?"

Brooke pulls the car over on the side of the road "What did you just say?"


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am having so much fun with this new twist I've taken with Peyton losing her memory. I'm really sorry to report but I'm going on vacation again for another 10 days. This will be my last update until I return. I won't make you wait long after I get back though. I promise… **

**Chapter 42**

The ER staff helps get Peyton safely into the car and Brooke starts driving home. She looks over at Peyton who is looking out the window.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "Can we please stop at Connie's Ice Cream stand on the way home. I feel like I've been scolded enough that I need a treat to make me feel better" she adds turning to look at Brooke whose face has gone completely white. "What's wrong?"

Brooke pulls the car over on the side of the road "What did you just say?"

"I asked if we can stop at Connie's" Peyton says looking confused

"How do you know about Connie's?"

"We've only been going there since we were kids, Brooke, jeez" Peyton says looking at her and then her face drops

"Peyton" Brooke says "How did you remember that?"

Peyton sighs "I don't know" She says "It just came to my mind. I wanted ice cream and I thought about Connie's"

"And you remember going there with me?"

"Yes' Peyton answers "Yes, I do" She says a little more excited

"Do you remember anything else?"

Peyton closes her eyes for a minute then her face drops "No, I'm sorry I don't"

"It's ok baby!" Brooke says "Let's go get you some ice cream" she adds pulling back onto the road happily

Brooke pulls into Connie's and gets out to order Peyton her favorite kind of ice cream. She returns with a cone and Peyton takes it.

"Thank you" Peyton says eating the cone "This is so good"

"It's your favorite" Brooke replies smiling as they drive home.

The car pulls into the driveway and Brooke honks the horn. Nathan comes walking out carrying Luke. He hands the little boy to Brooke and walks over to get Peyton out of the car.

"Nathan!" She says excitedly

"Why are you so happy?" He asks "You just got sentenced to your bed for two weeks"

"So what!" Peyton says "Do you know where I got this ice cream cone?"

Nathan shrugs his shoulders "There are like 5 places"

"Connie's" Peyton says "And Brooke and I used to go there all the time when we were kids and do you want to know what's so amazing about that?"

"What?" Nathan asks

"I remembered that!" Peyton says with a smile "I remember Brooke and I going to Connie's"

"Peyton, that's great!" Nathan says hugging her "Do you remember anything else?"

Peyton sighs "No"

"But that's wonderful!" Nathan says "Come on, let's get you inside"

"Thanks" Peyton says

Nathan doesn't bother with the wheelchair he just carries her into the house and settles her onto the couch.

"Thanks, Nate"

"You're welcome" Nathan says sighing "I need to ask you guys something"

Brooke looks at him "What's up?"

"Haley would really like to come over and see Peyton"

"Absolutely not!" Brooke hisses

Peyton looks at her "Why can't Haley come over?"

"Because she's the reason the kids got kidnapped!"

Peyton's face drops "Why would she get her own son kidnapped?"

"Because she didn't want us together and brought Dan into town!"

"Everyone's safe and all that's behind us. Dan's in jail and we're family" Peyton says "I think we all need to start working on that"

Brooke looks at her "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Peyton says "How about you guys come over tomorrow for dinner since I can't go anywhere"

"Thanks, Peyt" Nathan says "And we'll bring dinner"

"Sounds good"

"Ok, I have to go" Nathan says "If you two need anything call me"

"We will" Brooke says smiling "And thanks for your help today"

"Anytime"

Brooke walks Nathan out and then comes to sit down next to Peyton. She lays her head against the back of the couch and sighs loudly.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks

"I'm not sure I really want to have dinner tomorrow night with Haley. She's evil!"

"Brooke" Peyton sighs "Please, give her a try. We need to get our family back together and she's part of our family"

"Peyt"

Peyton looks at her "Please"

"Fine" She sighs "Do you want anything, baby?"

"I'm a little tired"

"Ok" Brooke sighs "How about you rest for a while it's almost time for Kelly and the kids to bring dinner"

"I can't wait to see Sawyer" Peyton says honestly "I've missed her so much today"

Brooke smiles at her "I'm sure she missed you too"

"Hey Brooke" Peyton says "Don't you think it's a good sign that I remembered that one thing?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling "I'm going to call the doctor while you're napping to just let him know"

"Ok" Peyton says closing her eyes

Brooke walks over and kisses her forehead. She then walks over and takes Luke out of her exersaucer and puts him on her hip. She then walks up the stairs. She busies herself with doing the laundry while Peyton rests.

After about an hour, the front door flies open and Sawyer comes running into the house followed by Chloe. Kelly sees Peyton sleeping on the couch.

"Girls, shh" she says quietly "Peyton's asleep"

Sawyer looks at her mother. She walks over and kisses her on her forehead.

"Mommy" She says softly

Peyton stirs a little and opens her eyes "Hi, baby girl" she answers "How was your day?"

"It was good. Kelly took us to the park and we sat under a tree and did our homework. Then we played until it was to go and pick up dinner. We got nachos"

"Sounds great" Peyton says smiling "Sawyer, mama's upstairs will you run up and tell her you're here?"

"Sure, mommy" Sawyer says "Come on Chloe"

Chloe and Sawyer run up the stairs and Kelly stands in the doorway.

"Please go sit those down on the kitchen table"

Kelly smiles "Ok, thanks" she says walking pass Peyton and into the kitchen. She returns.

"I'm sorry" Peyton sighs "I'd sit up but I can't do it on my own"

"Oh do you need some help?" Kelly asks

"I can't ask you to do that"

"It's no problem" Kelly says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says sighing "All you have to do is swing my legs down and then push me up"

"Oh I can do it" Brooke says coming down the stairs in a sharp tone

"It's no problem" Kelly says "In fact, I only work 3 days a week so if you want I'd be more than happy to come stay with Peyton so you can go and do whatever you need to do" she says helping Peyton sit up

Brooke looks at her "We're doing just fine right now"

"Well if you change your mind"

Sawyer sits down next to Peyton and is playing with her wrist.

"Mommy, what's this bracelet from?"

Peyton sighs "I had to visit the hospital today. I hurt myself a little but I'm ok now"

Kelly looks at Brooke "Like I said if you need any help let me know"

Brooke just sighs "Let's eat in the living room like a picnic because it's too hard for Peyton to be moved around a lot"

The group gets their nachos and sits in the living room eating and talking. Once again Peyton and Kelly feel into a very friendly rhyme while Brooke hung out with the kids. After dinner, Kelly helped Brooke clean up and then she and Chloe head home. Sawyer climbs up on the couch next to Peyton and snuggles in.

"Mommy" she says softly and Peyton looks down at her

"What baby?"

"Do you think you're going to have to keep going to the hospital all the time?"

Peyton smiles at her "No" she says honestly "I'm going to do what the doctor told me to do and I'm going to get better"

"I hope so because I don't like when you're in the hospital"

"I don't like it either"

"Then stop getting hurt" Sawyer says with a 'duh' tone

Peyton laughs "I'll try"

"Ok, munchkin" Brooke says walking into the room "Luke is in bed so now it's your turn"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "I want mommy to tuck me in"

Brooke sighs "I know you do but mommy can't go up the stairs right now. In fact, she shouldn't be moving much at all because she has to let her injuries heal"

Sawyer sighs "Fine" she pouts "But on Friday can we have a sleepover and I can stay in your room?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Peyton says

"Really?"

"Really" Peyton says "But only if you hurry up and go get ready for bed"

"Good night, mommy" Sawyer says hugging and kissing Peyton good night before running up the stairs. She stops at the top of the stairs "Come on, mama" She says

Brooke smiles and kisses the top of Peyton's head before walking up the stairs. She gets Sawyer ready for bed, reads her a story and then comes back downstairs.

"She fell asleep during the story" Brooke says laughing

"She had a fun day with Kelly and Chloe"

Brooke rolls her eyes "Oh yes" she says "Kelly's the good time gal"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Why are you so jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous" Brooke snaps

"Oh ok" Peyton says laughing

"I'm not jealous of her!" Brooke snaps again "She's not even gay"

"I don't think you're afraid she wants to sleep with me I think you're afraid because she wants to be my friend"

"That's not true!" Brooke says "You can have all the friends you want"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke just sits there and looks at her "I'm going to go take a shower. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Do you think you could help me into our room? I'm really stiff and laying down might be nice"

"Sure honey" Brooke says pulling the wheelchair over and getting Peyton into it. She then rolls her into their bedroom and to the right side of the bed.

"Why do you keep putting me on the right side of the bed?" Peyton asks

"Because then all your injuries are on the outside and I don't have to worry about hurting you"

"Yes, but all of our lives I have slept on the left and you have slept on the right."

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton smiles.

"I remembered something else!" She says excitedly

"That you did" Brooke says "And yes you always have slept on the left side and if you'd like I'll put you on that side now."

"Yes, I would" Peyton replies

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

Brooke helped Peyton into her pajamas and then into their bed. She gives her the remote for the TV.

"Could you just turn some music on?" Peyton asks

Brooke smiles knowing that's what she'd always do instead of watching TV.

"Sure baby" Brooke says turning the stereo in their room on.

"Do you need anything else before I jump in the shower?"

"No" Peyton says smiling at Brooke "Unless you want to undress in here so I can look at your naked body as you walk into the bathroom"

"Peyton!" Brooke says blushing a little

"What?" Peyton answers "You've seen me naked and you remember what I look like. All I remember is that you have a tattoo on your pelvic bone that matches the one Lucas had on his arm"

Brooke's face drops "Oh my God!" Brooke says smiling "I can't believe you just remembered that!"

"I can't either" Peyton says smiling "It's like every time we're in a situation together something comes back about what we're talking about. Maybe you hold the key to my memories too"

Brooke looks at her confused "Too?"

"Well I know you hold the key to my heart" Peyton says "I don't need to remember that to know. I know by the way I feel every time you're near me. I may not remember that yet but I sure can feel it"

Brooke walks over and sits on the bed next to her "You can?"

"Oh yea" Peyton says "I know that we're meant to be together. I feel it in my heart. Every time you walk into the room my heart starts racing and I just want you to come as close as possible to me and I want you to touch me and I want to share everything with you"

Tears start to form in Brooke's eyes "Really?"

"Really" Peyton says leaning over and kissing Brooke softly on the lips pulling her so she can reach her ear "Now, take off your clothes so I can see that tattoo"

A huge grin fills Brooke's face and she stands up. She slowly lifts her shirt over her head exposing her bra covered breasts. Then she unzips her pants and let's them fall slowly to the ground. Peyton watches with a smile on her face at the sight of her girlfriend's body.

"Come here" Peyton says softly

Brooke looks at her almost shyly

"Please" Peyton says

Brooke walks closer to Peyton so she's now within Peyton's reach.

"I want to touch you" Peyton says softly

Brooke just nods her head yes and Peyton reaches out and runs her fingers over Brooke's tattoo. Brooke shivers at the contact.

"It's still not fair" Peyton whispers

"And why is that?" Brooke says trying to compose herself because it's been so long since Peyton's touched her

"You still know what I look like naked and I still don't know what you look like naked"

Brooke smiles and reaches up unhooking her bra letting it fall to the ground and her breasts hang freely.

Peyton smiles "I can see why we hooked up" she says with a sly smile "You're beautiful" she adds

Brooke blushes

"Didn't I say things like that before?" Peyton asks as she watches Brooke's reaction

"Yes, but it's like I'm hearing it for the first time because even though you don't remember you still find me beautiful"

Peyton smiles at her "Take your underwear off"

Brooke slips her panties down and kicks them off.

"I've been physically attracted to you from the minute I opened my eyes and saw you sitting in my room. I've wanted to touch you for days. And I'm dying for my body to heal so I can make love to you" Peyton admits "I'm not sure how I married Lucas knowing you and I were friends. Why in the world weren't we together from the start? Every part of my body tells me I want you. It had to of done that before. Why would I marry Lucas?"

Brooke was getting hot just by the words Peyton was saying. She loved that Peyton wanted her so badly and that it was a different kind of want than before. It was like she wasn't Peyton's second choice anymore she was Peyton's only choice and she loved that.

"You were in love with Lucas and you wanted to marry him and have a family with him. You never told me you had feelings for me you were all about Lucas"

Peyton looks at her "I can't believe I turned you down. There is no way I'd do that now. I'm tingle just thinking about you"

"You loved Lucas a lot. He came between and we fought over him all through high school"

"You were in love with Lucas too?"

"I thought I was" Brooke sighs "He was the nicest guy we ever dated"

Peyton starts laughing "I can't believe we've both slept with almost all the same guys. Honestly, I can't believe we were sleeping with guys at all"

Brooke laughs "Me either especially after I had sex with you. You're amazing"

"I bet you're amazing too"

"You never complain" Brooke says laughing

Peyton smiles at her "Like I said I'm not sure why I married Lucas and I hope I remember someday but I'm glad I married him because he gave us Sawyer and Luke."

"Us?"

"Yes, how else would we have had two amazing children?"

Brooke smiles at her "That's very true"

Peyton runs her fingers over Brooke's tattoo again and Brooke closes her eyes and moans softly.

Peyton sighs as Brooke looks at her again "Will you come sit with me for a minute?" she says softly and Brooke nods closing the little gap that was left by sitting next to Peyton on the bed. Peyton leans in the best she can but can't close the gap all the way.

"Let me help you" Brooke says leaning in the rest of the way and kissing Peyton on the lips

Peyton and Brooke both moan at the contact. Brooke pulls away slowly and she can see the hunger she's feeling in Peyton's eyes

Peyton looks down and whispers softly "Can I touch you?"

Brooke's eyes get really big "What do you mean?"

"I mean will you kneel in front of me so I can feel your body. I want to explore you with my hands"

Brooke looks at her "Peyt" she says "I'm not sure…"

"Oh ok" Peyton says

"No, you don't understand. It's not that I don't want you to touch me because believe me I do. I'm just not sure I'll be able to resist touching you"

Peyton looks at her "You can touch me if you're gentle"

"I don't think the doctor would approve of that!"

"Well he's not here is he?" Peyton says devilishly

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" Brooke snaps "You're supposed to behave"

"A little physical contact never hurt anyone"

"And how would you know that?"

"I can just tell! Now get on your knees in front of me right now!"

Brooke loves this take charge Peyton and she does what she tells her to do

"Come closer so you're pushing almost against me so I don't have to lean to suck on you"

Brooke's face drops "Peyton!"

"Just do it"

Brooke moves as close and she physically could. Peyton leans up and Brooke leans down to kiss her. Brooke is slowly starting to get wet. She was so turned on right now that she knew she'd have to take care of herself in the shower.

When the two pull apart, Peyton moves her hands slowly to Brooke's breasts. She runs her thumb over her nipples until they were hard. She then massages them for a few minutes. Without warning, Peyton takes Brooke's breast into her mouth.

"Oh God" Brooke whispers and Peyton sucks and nibbles lightly on her breast "Oh God, Peyt" She says again

Peyton continues sucking softly on Brooke rolling her tongue over her nipple and sucking on the fatty part of her breast. Peyton pulls away and see a nice mark on Brooke's breast from her work.

"Now everyone knows you're mine" Peyton whispers

"Baby, everyone knows I'm yours anyway" Brooke whispers trying to pull herself together "I should go get in the shower"

Peyton doesn't let her grip on Brooke go "I'm not finished yet"

Brooke looks at her with a smile "Ok" she whispers

Peyton slowly moves to Brooke's other breast and does the same thing except unexpectedly she moves on of her hands between Brooke's legs. She slowly pushes her fingers between Brooke's lips feeling the wetness that has formed.

"Peyt" Brooke moans "Please, I won't be able to handle it"

"You can Brooke yourself when I'm done"

Brooke stops and looks down at her "How'd you remember that?'

Peyton smiles "I told you when were engaged in something that we used to do things just come back to me. Now shhhh…." She says running her fingers up and down Brooke

"Peyt, really please stop. You can't do this yet. You're going to be in so much pain"

"I'm just sitting her sucking your breast and running my fingers up and down you. I'm not moving that much I'm fine"

Brooke sighs and Peyton went back to work. She slowly lets the tip of two of her fingers press into Brooke's hole.

"Oh baby" Brooke says forcing herself down on Peyton's fingers.

"I just want to make you feel good" Peyton whispers

"So far so good" Brooke says "But you have to stop seriously it's not good for you to do this and I'm going to start riding your hand hard which will cause you a lot of pain"

Peyton kissing Brooke softly and then shoves her fingers into and out of Brooke a few times letting her thumb rub her clit.

"Peyt"

Peyton smiles and kisses Brooke again "Ok, ok" Peyton says taking one last thrust into Brooke and letting all her fingers run along Brooke's clit one at a time before removing her hand completely.

Brooke kisses Peyton hard on the mouth "The minute the doctor oks sex again I'm going to rock your world"

"I'm counting on it."

Brooke let's out a frustrated sigh as she carefully climbs off of Peyton. She kisses Peyton and starts to walk away.

"You know" Peyton says causing Brooke to turn around and look at her "You could always Brooke yourself and let me watch before you go and take a shower"

"Peyton!" Brooke says exasperated "Stop or I'm going to be in that shower all night!"

"Well leave the door open so I can at least listen to you…"

Brooke rolls her eyes and walks into the shower. She then turns the water on leaving it on cold. She steps in and takes the colds shower of her life. She was so horny and it has been so long she didn't know if she's ever cool off.

After a 30 minute shower she walks out to find Peyton sound to sleep in bed. She smiles at the beautiful woman as she gets ready for bed. Then she grabs her design book and climbs in next to Peyton opening the book to an empty page. She starts sketching an outfit when Peyton stirs next to her. She looks down and her and smiles.

"Did I wake you?" Brooke asks leaning down kissing her

"No" Peyton says "Plus I don't want to sleep if you're here I want to spend time with you. What are you doing?"

"Working on some designs for children's clothing"

"Can I see them?"

Brooke turns the book towards Peyton and she looks at it. She makes a face and Brooke knows she doesn't like it.

"You don't care of this one?"

"What?" Peyton asks taken back "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're making that face"

"What face?"

"The face you make when you don't care for something"

"Oh" Peyton says letting her face drop. "I didn't know I had that kind of face"

"Well you do" Brooke says "So what don't you like about it?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

"Are we going to play this game all night or are you going to tell me what you don't like?"

Peyton sighs "Well I was trying to picture Sawyer in that dress and I just don't think the sash across it doesn't look right"

Brooke looks at the drawing. "Ok" she says "But if I don't put the sash on it it's very plain and it won't sell as well as if it has something on it"

Peyton looks at it a little more then she settles back in "You're the designer. I probably never said anything about your designs before so I'm just going to lay here"

Brooke laughs "No, you never would say anything. I'd show you a design and if you liked it you'd smile and nod and if you didn't like it you'd make that face you just made. I'd ask you want you didn't like about it and you wouldn't say anything you'd go back to your sketch pad or demo you were listening to and then I'd have to sit and figure out what you didn't like and try to fix it. I'd ask and ask and when I finally got it right you'd smile and shake your head"

"Wow" Peyton says "I'm sorry"

Brooke starts laughing "Don't be. You'd have me listen to demos and I'd do the same thing"

Peyton looks at her a little confused

"You're a music producer"

"I am!" Peyton says with a smile

"Yes you are"

"That's cool"

"You have a studio here in Tree Hill"

"Wow"

"For the last five years Haley's been running it but since Lucas died you've been more hands on"

"So is Haley still running it since we're mad at her?"

Brooke smiles "You're not mad at her"

"I probably am now that she got my kid kidnapped"

"I thought we're putting it all behind us?"

"We are for now but ask me that again if I remember"

Brooke starts laughing "I love you"

"I love you too"

Brooke looks at Peyton and her face falls.

"What?" Peyton says

"You just told me you loved me"

"Yeah, I know" Peyton says looking at her funny

"Why?"

"Because I do love you"

"You do?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I thought I kind of implied that when I was knock deep in you"

"That was lust not love"

"To me it's the same" Peyton says

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton again. "I'm going to spend my life making you love me"

"Baby, you don't have to spend your life making me love you, I already love you. Let's spend our lives enjoying each other"

Brooke smiles "I can do that"

"Me too" Peyton says yawning

"You tired baby?"

"Yeah but it's still early and I don't want to go to sleep until you're ready"

"I'm ready" Brooke says "And we'll work on the dress tomorrow"

"Ok" Peyton says as Brooke kisses her again

Brooke gets out of bed and puts her design book on her dresser she then turns the light off and settles in next to Peyton.

"Good night, baby" Brooke says kissing her cheek

"Good night" Peyton says "I love you, Brooke"

Brooke smiles "I love you too" She says snuggling into Peyton's armpit.

Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke and lightly rubs her fingers up and down her arm. Brooke shivers under her touch in a good way. The two fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, the two are awakened by a little voice at the end of their bed.

"Mommy, mama!" Sawyer says and Brooke stirs and looks at her

"What's wrong, princess?" She says trying to wake up

Peyton stirs but can't move to look at her

"I have to go to school"

Brooke looks at the clock and the pops up "Shit!" she says

"Did you forget to set the alarm?"

"Yea, I must have" Brooke sighs "We're going to have to have breakfast on the go"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I'll run upstairs and get dressed"

"Thank you" Brooke says and Sawyer turns to run upstairs and then comes back to give Peyton a hug and a kiss. Peyton smiles at the little girl as she runs out of the room "Baby, you're going to have to stay in bed until I get back. I don't have time to help you out this morning"

"It's ok" Peyton says and Brooke notices she looks a little funny

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Peyton says trying to hide that she's in a little pain "Just hurry up so you can get Sawyer to school"

"Ok, baby. I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Peyton asks

"Because I didn't get up early enough to take care of you"

"Brooke" Peyton sighs "You'll be back in half hour I think I'll be fine"

"Ok" she sighs "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says as she falls back to sleep

Brooke rushes around to make Sawyer's lunch and then grabbed a muffin and gogurt for breakfast. She rushes up the stairs and into Sawyer's room.

"I like that dress" Brooke says

"Thank you" Sawyer says smiling

"How do you want me to fix your hair today?"

"Will you put it in a bun?"

"Sure" Brooke says smiling. She quickly puts Sawyer's hair into a bun and then walks into Luke's room picking him up and they head downstairs. "Run in and tell mommy bye because we have to go"

Sawyer runs into Brooke and Peyton's room and carefully crawls on the bed.

"Mommy" She whispers

Peyton opens her eyes "Hey baby girl" she says smiling

"I just want to tell you good bye and have a good day"

"Thanks baby" Peyton says hugging her "I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too" Sawyer replies "Do you think tonight after school just you and I can hang out and watch a movie?"

"Sure" Peyton says "I'd love that"

"Me too"

Peyton hugs and kisses Sawyer again

"Come on, Sawyer" Brooke yells from the other room

"I have to go mommy" Sawyer says "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton answers as the little girl runs out of the room

Peyton drifts off back to sleep and is awaken by the sound of the phone ringing. She sighs a looks around seeing a cell phone on the stand next to her. She reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello" she says into it

"_Peyton?" the voice asks_

"Yes" Peyton says not recognizing the voice

"_Is Brooke home?"_

Peyton looks at the phone and knows it's the one that Brooke keeps telling her is hers. She looks at the screen and sees it says Karen on it. She sighs because she didn't know who Karen was

"No" Peyton answers "But you know you called my phone right?"

"_Oh, yes, dear" Karen says "I tried Brooke's and she didn't answer. I was hoping maybe she'd answer yours"_

"She took Sawyer to school" Peyton answers

"_That's why I'm calling" Karen sighs "I just wanted to check on my grandchildren"_

Peyton smiles "The kids are doing great"

"_That's great! I know you've lost your memory and are probably wondering who I am"_

Peyton sighs "Sort of"

"_I'm Lucas' mother. I live in New Zealand."_

"Oh, ok" Peyton replies "Do you want me to have Brooke call you?"

"_No, I was just wondering how everything was going."_

"The kids are doing really well. Sawyer loves school. I'm remember little things here and there and my recovery is very slow. I had a little setback yesterday but I'm back on track"

"_Oh that's good" Karen replies "I'm sorry I couldn't come and help take care of you"_

"That's ok. We're doing great" Peyton says as Brooke walks into the room holding a cup of coffee and Luke "Brooke just walked in if you'd like to talk to her"

"_No, no that's ok" Karen says "I'll let you go. Take care and tell Brooke hi and I'll call next week"_

"Ok, bye Karen" Peyton says hanging up the phone

Brooke looks at her "You remembered Karen?"

"No" Peyton answers "She tried calling you and you didn't answer your cell so she called mine"

"Yeah, mine's here" Brooke sighs "I forgot it on the kitchen counter"

"Good thing I didn't need anything" Peyton says rolling her eyes at Brooke

"Oh stop it" Brooke says "How's Karen?"

"Good I guess. She just called to see how the kids are doing and how I'm doing. Then she said she was sorry she couldn't be here but I told her we were doing fine and then you walked in so she ended our call"

"Oh, ok" Brooke says "I'll call her later"

"She said to tell you hi and she'll call next week"

"I'll still call her later" Brooke says smiling

Peyton just nods

"So are you ready to get out of that bed?"

"Actually" Peyton says "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to stay in it. It's a lot more comfortable than the couch and I'm really sore today"

"Do you want so pain meds?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll get you some and then I'll be working around the house so just holler if you need anything"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

Brooke walks out and returns with a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. She gives Peyton her pain meds and then starts on her daily routine. Around noon she walks into the bedroom to check on Peyton since she hasn't heard from all morning. A huge smile graces her face as she sees Peyton sound to sleep. She enters quietly and pushes the lock of hair that has fallen into Peyton's face. Peyton stirs and looks up at her.

"Hey" Brooke says smiling at her

"Hi" Peyton says rubbing her eyes

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok" Peyton says "What time is it?"

"Noon" Brooke answers "I wasn't sure if you'd want something to eat"

"No" Peyton answers

"You haven't eaten all day, baby"

I'm not hungry. Can I have some more pain meds?"

"Are you in that much pain today?" Brooke asks a little worried

"Yeah" Peyton answers "I hurt all over"

Brooke reaches over to the table and grabs Peyton's pain meds he had left there this morning. She hands Peyton one and then a bottle of water. Peyton takes the meds and then tries to sit up. She plops back down.

"Do you want to sit up, honey?"

"I don't know" Peyton says

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks confused at Peyton's actions today

"I'm just in a lot of pain today and I don't really know what I want to do."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yea, I think so" Peyton says closing her eyes

Brooke kisses her softly and then walks out of the room. She's worried about the amount of pain Peyton is in but she knows it's all part of the heeling process. She left Peyton alone until the front door flies open and Sawyer walks in.

"Hi mama" She says throwing her backpack down on the ground and running pass Brooke.

Brooke follows the little girl down the hallway into her bedroom. "Sawyer, mommy's sleeping"

"She promised we'd watch a movie when I got home"

"Brooke, it's fine" Peyton says "I told Sawyer we would hang out"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks "You've been asleep all day"

"I'm positive"

"Ok" Brooke says walking out of the room

"How was your day, baby girl?" Peyton asks looking at Sawyer

"It was ok" Sawyer says with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks

"How come you don't remember me?"

Peyton's face drops "What do you mean, honey?"

"I heard Kelly and Mrs. Johnson talking about how you can't remember anything and that you don't know who anyone is and how hard that must be on you to look at me and not know I'm your daughter"

Peyton pulls the little girl close to her "Of course I know who you are!"

"Why did they say you don't?"

"Because when I was in my car accident I hurt my head really bad and I can't remember a lot of things but I know you're my daughter and I love you with all my heart just like I love your brother and Brooke"

"Do you know when my birthday is?"

Peyton sighs "that's one of the things I don't remember right now"

Sawyer looks at her "You still act like my mommy"

"Because I am your mommy"

"So even though you don't remember me you're still my mommy?"

"I will always be your mommy and I will always love you"

Sawyer hugs her "Ok" she says looking up with huge eyes "Could you please ask mama when my birthday is so you can remember it again?"

Peyton smiles through the tears that were starting to fall "Of course I will!" she says smiling

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, snacks and a movie. I'll be right back"

"Sounds great" Peyton says "Will you tell mama to come here, please?"

"Sure" Sawyer says running out of the room

A few minutes later Brooke appears at the door. Peyton is sobbing and Brooke rushes over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Sawyer knows I can't remember her"

Brooke looks at her baffled "What are you talking about?"

"She overheard Kelly and Mrs. Johnson talking about it"

"Are you serious?" Brooke says in a pissed off tone

"Yes" Peyton says

"Oh baby" Brooke replies hugging her "What did you say?"

"I told Sawyer that I love her and it doesn't matter if I can remember her or not because I'm always going o be her mommy and I'm always going to love her"

"How did she respond?"

"She told me to ask you when her birthday was so I could remember that"

Brooke starts laughing "She'll be ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Brooke says "It will all be ok"

Peyton just nods as Sawyer walks back into the room. "I brought Oreos for our snack and milk" she says with a huge smile on her face

"Great!" Peyton answers

"And I thought we'd watch Tangled"

"Sounds great"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "This is just for mommy and me this time is that ok?"

Brooke smiles "Sure is" she says kissing both her girls before leaving the room.

Peyton and Sawyer snuggled and watched the movie while Brooke did some work. The doorbell pulls everyone out of what they were doing. Brooke gets up and walks over to answer the door.

"Hey" Nathan says tentatively

"Hey" Brooke says opening the door wider "Come on in"

Nathan walks in followed by Jamie and Haley.

"Hey little man" Brooke says hugging him

"Hi Aunt Brooke" he says hugging her back

Brooke looks at Haley "Haley"

"Brooke"

Brooke closes the door "What did you bring for dinner?" she asks

"Lasagna, salad and garlic bread" Haley replies "I hope that's ok"

"As long as the arsenic is was left out"

Nathan sighs "Brooke"

"Ok, ok" she says

"Where's Aunt Peyt?" Jamie asks

"In bed. She and Sawyer are watching a movie. She been in a lot of pain today"

"Oh man" Nathan sighs "I'll go in and get her"

"Thanks" Brooke says

Nathan walks down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer yells getting up carefully and running over to hug him

"Go wash up, squirt" He says "We have dinner"

"Ok" she says walking out of the room

Peyton looks at him "Hey Nate" she says

"I'm here to take you into the kitchen for dinner" He says smiling

"I'm not really hungry"

"What's wrong?"

"I just hurt everywhere"

"Well if you wouldn't have climbed the stairs yesterday you wouldn't be in pain today"

"Gee thanks Nate always the sensitive one. I guess when you were in a wheelchair feeling sorry for yourself I should have said that to you"

Nathan's mouth drops "What did you say?"

"I said I guess when you were in a wheelchair feeling…"

"I heard you but do you realize that you just remembered that?"

Peyton smiles "I have been remembering little things here and there"

"That's amazing" Nathan says hugging her

Peyton hugs him back.

"Come on let's get you to the table"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling at him

Nathan picks her up and carries her to the table putting her down softly in one of the chairs. Everyone else is already sitting down.

"Hi Haley" Peyton says smiling at her

"Hey, Peyt" She answers "How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain today but doing ok"

"Mommy doesn't remember us" Sawyer says and everyone looks at her "But it's ok because she still loves us even though she can't"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer and she smiles back. "That's right" she answers her

"Ok, then" Brooke says "I think we should all eat before Haley's lasagna gets cold"

Everyone dishes out some food and Brooke makes Peyton's plate before making her own. No one really says anything and it was very awkward so Peyton started talking.

"So Haley" she says "How's my company doing?"

Haley smiles at her "Really good" She says "I've been keeping all your artists busy and looking for new ones to sign"

"That's good" Peyton says "As soon as I can I want to come back to work"

Brooke looks at her "You do?"

"Of course" Peyton answers "We can't live off our good looks forever"

"We have plenty of money" Brooke says

"And we have two kids who need to go to college so as soon as I can I'm going to go back to work so we can send them"

Brooke just nods

"Well don't worry" Haley smiles "We're making money"

"Good" Peyton says taking a bite of her food "So why don't you fill me in on why you're so against Brooke and I being together and you brought my husband's psycho father here to kidnap our children"

Everyone's face drops

"Jamie" Nathan says "Why don't you and Sawyer take your dinner into the living room and finish it watching TV"

Sawyer sighs "They always make us leave when they are going to have grown-up talk"

Brooke laughs a little as the kids leave.

"Peyton" Haley sighs "I didn't ask Dan to kidnap our kids"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "Then what's the problem?"

"You were married to my best friend and he was only dead a few months and you were sleeping with Brooke. I was just distraught and didn't know how to handle things. And yes I am the reason Dan was back in town but I never told him to kidnap our children"

"I don't remember what happened but seeing Brooke like this make me know it wasn't good. She hasn't been this quiet and withdrawn since I've been home. How are we going to fix all of this? You're Sawyer and Luke's aunt and I don't want to cut you out of their lives but the four of us need to make peace with each other"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Don't worry about it, honey" she says "Just focus on getting better"

Haley looks at Brooke "Maybe we could start hanging out again?"

"I don't know" Brooke answers as she looks at Peyton

"Please, Brooke" Peyton says softly "For the kids"

And then and there Brooke knew she's be hanging out with Haley again because she'd do anything for the woman batting her eyes at her.

"Fine"

"Thank you!" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face

Brooke just nods at her as they finish eating dinner. Nathan and Haley clean up, help put Sawyer and Luke to bed and Nathan puts Peyton back in her bed before they leave for the night.

After finishing some things up, Brooke walks into the bedroom. Peyton is laying there and looks up at her tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault!"

"What is?" Brooke asks

"That Lucas is gone"

"No it's not" Brooke says not sure what Peyton is talking about

"I begged him to come home and he didn't want to and then when we got here he had a heart attack and died. I killed the father of my children"

Brooke walks over and crawls into bed with Peyton wrapping her arms around her.

"It's not your fault. I told you before Lucas had a bad heart and he knew that he was going to die. That's why he brought you all home"

"He did?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"So I didn't kill him?"

"No" Brooke says kissing her "Do you remember him?"

"No" Peyton sighs "Just his heart attack"

"It's funny how things are coming back in pieces. I just want to remember everything"

"You will baby you will" Brooke says smoothing down Peyton's hair.

They two laid there until they fell asleep. Both hoping what Brooke said was true and that Peyton would remember everything so their lives could be whole again.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Hey gang! This chapter is shorter than they have been. It's going to carry over into the next chapter so I had to pick a good ending point so it wouldn't be too long. Thanks for the reviews and reading my stuff! Enjoy!

Chapter 43

Time went on and Peyton's recovery was slow but steady. Her incisions had finally healed and so had her leg and face for the most part. She still had twinges of pain now and then but nothing like she had before. She had remembered a few more things here or there but nothing too significant.

She and Brooke had just dropped Sawyer off to school and were heading to physical therapy. Brooke is on the phone and Peyton is looking out the window. Her mind full of thoughts she didn't know if she wanted to answers to.

Brooke finishes her conversation and then looks over at Peyton. A frown replaced the smile she first had on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asks reaching over taking Peyton's hand

"I'm just tired"

"Ok, well after your therapy you can go home and take a nap"

Peyton sighs "No, not that kind of tired..." She says with another sigh "I'm tired of all of this"

Brooke's face drops "of us?" She asks confused

"No" Peyton says "I'm tired of our every day going to therapy me not remembering life!"

Brooke sighs. This has been the conversation for the last two weeks since the doctor told Peyton she was doing great and could resume normal activities.

"You know what?" Brooke says

"What?" Peyton sighs

"How about we go away for the weekend?"

Peyton looks at her in surprise "Go where?"

"New York" Brooke answers "I have an apartment there"

"I'm sure the kids will like that" Peyton says with a smile

"I'm sure they would if we were taking them"

Peyton's eyes light up "you want just us to go away together?"

"Yes" Brooke replies with a smile "we haven't had any time together since your accident and I think that would be nice"

"Me too" Peyton replies excitedly "when can we go?"

"This weekend. I'll book a flight while you're in therapy"

Peyton's face fills with the biggest smile Brooke had ever seen. She smiles softly at her.

"It's Thursday, right?"

"Yep, it is" Brooke answers

"Do you think Nathan would keep the kids and take them to school?"

Brooke looks at her "I'm sure he would, why?"

"Do you think we could go today and come back Monday night?"

Brooke's eyes fill with excitement at Peyton's reaction. "Well call him right now and ask him"

"Ok" Peyton answers taking out her cell phone calling Nathan.

"Hello, Peyt" Nathan says through the phone

"Hi, Nate" Peyton answers excitedly "I have a favor to ask you"

"Sure, what's up?"

Brooke and I want to go to New York tonight until Monday night and we were wondering if you'd keep the kids?"

"You and Brooke want to go away together?"

Peyton sighs "yes" she answers a little confused

"Ok, sure no problem. What time is your flight?"

"We don't have one yet. We're on our way to physical therapy and Brooke is going to work on it while we're there."

"Ok, I have therapy with Haley and then I'll be home so just let me know"

Even though Brooke didn't want to she was honoring Peyton's wish and they had all been working on being friends again. Nathan and Haley were still in couple's therapy and Haley was living back in the house but in the guest room. Things were still weird but everyone was working on it.

"Thanks Nate" Peyton says with a sigh

"What's wrong?"

"Would you be willing to stay at our house with the kids?"

"Yes" he says "that no problem"

"Do you think Haley will be mad?"

"No" he sighs "Do you mind if she comes over a little bit?"

Peyton sighs again "No, but I'd prefer that she doesn't stay the night"

"Ok, no problem. I can respect that"

"Great, so Brooke will call you when she has the details"

"Sounds great!"

"Thanks, Nate"

"Anytime, Peyt. Bye"

"Bye" Peyton says hanging up the phone and looking at Brooke

"I take it he'll watch the kids?"

"Yep" Peyton says giddy

"Are you excited about time away from the kids?" Brooke asks as she giggles at Peyton's excitement

"No" Peyton says with a serious look on her face "I'll miss them terribly but I'm excited to be alone with you"

Brooke's face fills with a huge grin "It will be nice" she says reaching over and taking her hand "How about I buy you a fancy dress and take you to a fancy dinner?"

Peyton's face falls

"What's the matter?" Brooke asks noticing her sadness

"Are you sure you want to take me out where people can see us?"

Brooke looks at her in shock "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out for a night in the big city?"

"Because of the scares"

"Baby" Brooke says softly "The incisions are all most healed and it wouldn't matter if they weren't you're still beautiful to me. And I want to show off my hot, sexy girlfriend in a hot sexy dress"

Peyton blushes "I'd like that"

"I'll call my assistant and have her make the arrangements then"

Peyton smiles as they pull into the therapy place. She sighs heavily.

"What?" Brooke says

"I just don't want to go today"

"Not an option" Brooke says "But I'll get everything taken care of while you're there"

"Fine" Peyton says pouting

Brooke's face fills with a smile "You sure are sexy when you're pouting"

Peyton tries to stay mad but she can't a smile breaks out on her face.

"Get your sexy ass in there and I'll see you after you're finished"

"You're not going to come in?"

"No, I'm going to go home and get us packed in case we can get an early flight"

Peyton pouts again "Ok"

"Stop" Brooke hisses and then leans over and kisses her hard on the mouth "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says getting out of the car and walking into the clinic for her therapy.

While Peyton is working hard at rehabilitating herself Brooke is working on booking their flight and making their arrangements for their romantic weekend. After Peyton's 2 hours are complete she walks out and Brooke's parked there waiting for her. She walks to the car and gets in.

"Hey baby" Brooke says looking at Peyton's sweaty face "How was therapy?"

"They're trying to kill me!" Peyton whines

Brooke laughs a little "No, they're not! They are just trying to get you back in tip top shape"

"I'm not 18 anymore and I'm not trying to shake my ass at the basketball players so I don't think I need to be in tip top shape!"

Brooke starts laughing "Well I want you to shake your ass at me"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't care that it was wiggly before"

Brooke laughs harder "Come on"

"I need to take a shower"

"Our flight is at 5 so we can pick Sawyer up from school before we go"

"Great!" Peyton says "Gives me time to take a nap too"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "I did get us all packed"

"Thanks" Peyton sighs "You know I can do things now"

"I know" Brooke says "But I'm still nervous about letting you do things because I don't want you to overdo it"

Peyton smiles "I'm fine"

"I know" Brooke says taking Peyton's hand as they drive home.

When they get their Peyton gets into the shower while Brooke makes lunch and puts Luke down for his nap. Peyton comes out in a very short pair of shorts and a tank top. Brooke looks over at her and her mouth drops. Peyton just smiles and hops up on the counter.

"What's for lunch?" Peyton asks "Since you didn't want for me to help you make it"

"I just made sandwiches" Brooke sighs as she walks over to where Peyton is sitting to get two plates.

Peyton doesn't move out of Brooke's way. Instead she opens her legs for Brooke to get closer to her. Brooke walks into them and Peyton wraps her arms around her. She then wraps her legs around her as well.

"Peyt" Brooke whispers "We need to eat lunch"

"But I'm not hungry…"

"We'll have all weekend to be together"

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says letting go of Brooke but kissing her first

Brooke smiles at her "Plus I'm not sure you should be doing that yet"

Peyton sighs "The doctor said I can resume normal activity"

"But Peyt" She sighs "I just don't want to take the risk"

Peyton hops off the counter and grabs the sandwich Brooke had made her. "Thanks for the sandwich. I'm going to go eat it on the deck"

Brooke sighs. She was nervous about being with Peyton again. She didn't want Peyton to realize she didn't want to be with her. She also didn't want to physically hurt her but she didn't want to hurt her emotionally either. Brooke grabs her sandwich and heads outside. She sits down next to Peyton.

"I'm scared" Brooke says honestly

Peyton looks at her confused "About what?"

"That you won't enjoy being with me"

Peyton looks at her like she's crazy "What?" she asks shocked "I'm dying to be with you, touch you, taste you, make love to you. I'm excited just thinking about it"

Brooke smiles "Ok" she replies "Then we'll just see what happens this weekend"

"Deal" Peyton says "No stopping anything"

"Deal" Brooke says

The two sat enjoying the warm fall afternoon while eating their lunch. Both thinking about the possibilities of the weekend and how it could forever change their relationship…


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Peyton stands looking at herself in the full mirror in Brooke's bathroom. She didn't recognize anything around her but she felt at ease. Brooke's assistant had pick out the most beautiful blue dress and Peyton couldn't believe how stunning it looked. She had pulled up her hair and put on makeup. She thought she looked good but she wasn't sure. She just hoped Brooke thought she looked good. Nervously, she opens the bathroom door and walks down the hallway to the kitchen where Brooke was standing. Brooke hears her coming and turns around.

"Wow!" she says as her mouth drops at the sight of Peyton "You look fabulous"

Peyton blushes a little "I'm not sure about that"

"I am" Brooke says walking over and kissing her softly

"You looking pretty damn sexy yourself" Peyton says eyeing Brooke up and down

Brooke smiles "Thanks" she says. She wearing a zebra print strapless cocktail dress with very high heels. Her hair is up and she's wearing hoop earrings. "I opened a bottle of wine. Would you like a glass?"

"Sure" Peyton says walking over and taking a seat on a barstool.

Brooke pours her a glass and hands it to her. She then gets a box off the counter "I got you something" she says softly

Peyton looks at her "But I don't have anything for you"

"I didn't expect you too" Brooke says opening the box to show Peyton the most beautiful sapphire necklace, bracelet and earrings.

"Brooke, you shouldn't have. It's too much"

"It goes beautifully with your dress and skin tone so I knew you were meant to have it"

"Brooke"

"Please Peyton" she says "Do you like it?"

"I love it" she whispers

"Put it on?"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course" Brooke says taking the necklace out and placing it around Peyton's neck. She then helps her clasp the bracelet. Peyton puts the earrings in herself. "Stunning" she whispers into Peyton's ear "Absolutely stunning"

Peyton blushes "Thank you"

Brooke kisses her neck softly and moves back to her place at the counter.

"Millie made us reservations for dinner at 7"

Peyton looks at the clock on the microwave "We'll have to leave pretty soon then"

"Yes, we will. I have a car waiting for us"

Peyton just smiles and takes a sip of her wine. She looks around the kitchen.

"You can walk around and look at things" Brooke offers "You've actually never been here"

Relief washes over Peyton's face and Brooke notices

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" Peyton sighs "I was just thinking how this was another place I couldn't remember."

"Nope" Brooke says with a smile "Any memory we make here is new"

Peyton smiles and gets up looking around. She notices that there are pictures of her and the kids, Brooke and the kids, her and Brooke and all of them everywhere around the apartment.

"We look so happy in all of these pictures"

"That's because we were extremely happy"

"Are you happy now?" Peyton asks turning to look at Brooke

"Peyton" Brooke says caught off guard "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because you're with a woman who didn't want to marry you and can't remember you" Peyton sighs "I sometimes think you stay because you feel bad for me"

Brooke walks over to where Peyton is standing and grabs her turning her to look at her "That's not true and you know it! I love you and there is no other place I'd want to be"

Peyton nods "I just wish I remembered everything not just a few things here and there"

"It will come back" Brooke sighs "And if it doesn't it doesn't. It's not going to change us"

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says leaning in kissing Brooke then she turns and continues to look around Brooke's place. She picks up a picture and smiles "I can't believe you cut Lucas out of this picture and taped us together in it"

"What?" Brooke says caught off guard

"This picture" Peyton sighs "The summer before senior year when everything turned into a nightmare between us. This was on the beach and the three of us were together. Me feeling like a third wheel and you insisting I wasn't."

Brooke's face drops "You remember that?"

Peyton turns to look at her "Yea" she says "You and Lucas had decided to try it yet again and I was heartbroken"

"Because I took Lucas from you?"

"No, because I just felt out of place. Jake was gone and I really didn't have anyone"

A huge smile fills Brooke's face "You're remembering more"

Peyton smiles "I guess so" she says excitedly

"See" Brooke says "Little by little you'll get it back"

"Yea, I guess you're right"

"I'm always right"

"That's what you've told me since we were eight"

Brooke smiles "Come on we should head to dinner"

"Ok" Peyton says

The two leave Brooke's apartment and get into the town car waiting for them. Peyton looks out the window as it drives through the city.

"Wow!" she says almost childish "These buildings are huge!"

Brooke laughs a little

"Have I been here before?"

"Once a long time ago"

"It's so pretty! Look at all the lights"

Brooke reaches over and grabs Peyton's hand "I'm glad you like it"

"It's amazing. Tree Hill doesn't look like this."

"No it does" Brooke sighs "But after a while the lights and noise can get to you"

"I'm sure it can but it sure is pretty"

Brooke smiles at the car stops in front of the restaurant. "We're here"

"Ok" Peyton says as the driver comes over and opens the door for them. Peyton gets out of the car and Brooke follows her. She grabs Peyton's hand and entwines their fingers before walking towards the door.

"Good Evening, Ms. Davis" The doorman says as he opens it

"Hello, Gorge" Brooke says as they walk through

"He knows you?"

"This is one of my favorite places to eat in the city"

"Oh" Peyton says as they walk to an elevator and get in. They ride up and get off walking into a round room.

"This place is called The View" Brooke says smiling "IT's a rotating restaurant you'll be able to see the whole city while we eat"

Peyton smiles "That's amazing"

"Tomorrow we'll go up in the Empire State Building. It's an amazing view"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling

The hostess greets Brooke and then takes them to the best table in the place. He tells them the specials and then takes their drink orders.

Peyton's eyes widen like a child's. "This is an amazing view" she says smiling

Brooke is overjoyed at the excitement Peyton is displaying. "I'm glad you like it"

"Brooke!" Peyton says pointing out the window "That building is so tall!"

"That's Freedom Tower" Brooke says "The new World Trade Center. It's not finished yet. They have to finish the last few feet to the top"

"Can we go see it?"

"Of course" Brooke says "We can go and see whatever you'd like"

"Thanks!" Peyton says smiling wide-eyed looking at all the buildings passing by

Brooke loved the excitement in Peyton's face she was innocent like a child sometimes. The waiter returned with their drinks and a bottle of champagne Brooke had asked for.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asks with a smile

Brooke looks at him "I don't think my girlfriend has even looked at the menu yet"

"Is this your first time in New York?"

Peyton turns and looks at him "Yes" she says "And everything is so amazing. I don't want to blink because I don't want to miss anything"

"I'll give you ladies a few more minutes"

"Thanks" Brooke says looking back at Peyton "You know baby they have a bus tour we can take that will show you all around the city or I can have my driver show us around"

"The bus tour would be fun"

"Ok" Brooke says "We'll get our pass tomorrow"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Now will you please look at your menu so we can order some dinner… I'm starving"

Peyton laughs a little "Ok, ok" She says opening her menu and look at it.

"It's a three course meal you order something off of each section"

"Oh ok" Peyton says

"What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to have the potato gnocchi and the goat cheese ravioli. I'm not sure about dessert yet. How about you?"

"I'm not sure what I'll like"

"Well order what sounds good and if you don't like it we'll order you something different"

"That's ridiculous! That's a lot of money"

"I don't care" Brooke says "If you don't like your dinner we'll get something different"

Peyton smiles "I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Peyton sighs "I think I'll have the potato gnocchi and the roasted saddle of lamb" she says tentatively looking at Brooke "is that something I would have eaten?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know" she says honestly "You always liked to try new things. Go ahead and try it"

"Well maybe I'll have shrimp and mussels"

Brooke smiles "Honey, have whatever you want"

"Ok, I'm going to go with shrimp and mussels"

"Sounds great" Brooke smiles

The waiter returns "Have you ladies decided on something to eat?"

"Yes, we have" Brooke says smiling "I'll have the potato gnocchi and the goat cheese ravioli. I haven't decided on dessert yet"

"That's fine" The waiter smiles "I'll get your dessert and after dinner drinks later"

"Great, thank you" Brooke says

The waiter looks at Peyton "And for you m'am?"

"I'll have the potato gnocchi and shrimp and mussels"

"Ok" The waiter says "If you two ladies need anything else let me know and I'm going to go put these orders in"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling looking back out of the window

Brooke watches her for a few minutes "So is there anything special you'd like to do?"

"I don't even know what there is to do here except look at all these beautiful buildings"

Brooke is so in love with Peyton's reaction to the city. She was so glad she brought her here.

"Well we can go to a play, take a boat to Staten Island, go to Liberty Island and go into the crown of the Statue of Liberty, take a carriage ride in Central Park, go shopping. Really we can do anything you want"

Peyton's eyes widen "There is so much to do here" she says "I don't care what we do except shopping doesn't sound that fun"

Brooke shakes her head and starts laughing

Peyton looks at her funny "What?" she asks

"Of course shopping wouldn't sound fun you hate shopping"

"I do?" Peyton asks

"Yes" Brooke replies

"Maybe we should go then so I can change my mind about it?"

"No, no" Brooke says smiling softly at her "We should go to the MET. I think you'd like that"

"What's the MET?"

"An art museum" Brooke says smiling "You can draw and you love looking at art"

"Well I don't think I can still draw and spending hours looking at art doesn't sound like something you'd find enjoyable. I want to do things we'd both enjoy"

"I don't mind going if you'd like too"

"Maybe next time we come we can hit the MET. I want to do things we'll both enjoy"

Brooke smiles at her "Then I think a carriage ride through Central Park and a play would be a good idea"

"Ok" Peyton says

The waiter approaches with their appetizers. "Is there anything else you need, ladies?"

"I think we're all set for right now" Brooke says

"Thanks" Peyton adds

The waiter nods and walks away

The two start eating their potato gnocchi.

"Well?" Brooke asks

"It's very good" Peyton answers taking another bite

"I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"I am" she says smiling

Brooke loves seeing everything though Peyton's eyes. She's reseeding everything for the first time. She's always loved New York but she's never noticed the beauty that Peyton is showing her.

The two eat and talk and laugh. They forget all about the accident and the memory lose for the night. They just enjoy each other's company. The two finish dinner and Brooke pays for it. They leave the restaurant and walk outside of the building.

"What would you like to do now?" Brooke asks

Peyton looks around "Could we maybe walk for a while?"

"Peyt" She says "You're leg?"

"I'm ok" Peyton answers I'd really like to walk around a look at things"

"Ok" Brooke sighs walking over and telling her driver she'd call him if they need a ride.

The two start walking back towards Brooke's apartment. They are walking hand and hand. Peyton just keeps looking up and Brooke watches her. They get to Central Park. A line of carriages are standing there.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Brooke asks

"Sure" Peyton's eyes light up

Brooke and Peyton walk over to one of the carriage drivers. Brooke talks to him and then he helps the two get in. The carriage starts going around Central Park. It's a little windy out so Peyton snuggles close to Brooke. Brooke wraps her arm around Peyton and enjoys the closeness. The driver tells them about the park and how it's the largest man made park in the world and the women listen but mostly just enjoy their time together.

After about an hour the carriage pulls back to it's spot on the road and the driver helps Brooke and Peyton out. The two start walking again towards Brooke's place. Brooke notices Peyton's starting to limp.

"You ok, baby?"

"Yeah" Peyton says softly

"I could call my driver to come get us"

"No, no. I'm enjoying the walk"

"But you're limping and we don't want you to suffer a setback"

Peyton sighs "Ok, but I wanted to walk down by the Empire State Building"

"That's the other way" Brooke sighs

"Then we better get the car to take us" Peyton laughs

"Yeah I think so" Brooke answers "Come on, we'll go into the Ritz and have a drink while we wait"

"Sounds good" Peyton smiles

The two walk into the bar in the Ritz Hotel and Brooke orders them each a drink then calls her driver.

Peyton takes a drink and then looks at Brooke who was smiling "Do you know how gorgeous you are when you smile?"

Brooke's face turns a little red "I do?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "And I haven't seen that beautiful smile that much lately"

"I'm sorry" Brooke sighs

"I just wish you'd stop worrying about everything so much." Peyton says "I'm doing really well, I promise. I wouldn't keep things from you. I feel great"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at her

Peyton smiles back "I'm having a lot of fun tonight"

"I'm so glad" Brooke says "I think fun is just want to doctor ordered"

"Me too" Peyton says sipping her drinking

Brooke's phone buzzes. "The car is here" she says

"Ok" Peyton answers

The two finish their drinks and Brooke pays. Then they walk outside and get into the car. The driver takes them down by the Empire State Building and stops to look at it all lit up. Peyton stares in excitement.

"It's so cool!" she says softly

"Yes, it is" Brooke answers

The driver waits a minute and then drives them back to Brooke's apartment. The two head in and Brooke notices that Peyton's favoring her good leg.

"Your leg hurt?"

Peyton sighs "A little"

"Would you like something for it?" Brooke asks "Maybe a hot bath?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "I saw your tub" she says softly "I'll take a hot bath only if you join me…"

"Ok baby" Brooke answers

The two walk into Brooke's room and slip out of their clothes. They then walk into bathroom and Brooke draws them a bath. They sink into and Brooke takes Peyton's sore leg. She starts rubbing it gently.

"Mmm…" Peyton moans "That feels good"

Brooke gives her a half smile and continues rubbing her leg. Peyton rests her head against the back of the tub and closes her eyes. Brooke massages her leg working her way slowly up it. She gets to Peyton's mid thigh and then stops. She quickly lets go and starts back at Peyton's ankle working her way back up the leg. She wants to move higher but is scared of what will happen. She doesn't want to hurt Peyton but seeing her exposed in front of her is making it hard to control herself.

Peyton sits up and looks at Brooke "Why do you keep stopping?"

"Because I'm not sure we should go that far"

Peyton sighs "We promised whatever happens happens"

"I know" Brooke sighs "I just don't want to hurt you"

"Please stop worrying"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she says "Why don't you soak here for a few minutes I'm going to go take care of a few things"

"Ok" Peyton says confused

Brooke gets out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around her. She walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She looks around the room and starts lighting all the candles. She then turns on some music and slips into a black see through teddy. She takes a deep breath and walks back into the bathroom.

"How's the leg?"

"Better" Peyton says looking up at her "Wow" she says "You look extremely sexy"

Brooke blushes "Thanks"

Peyton stands up and grabs a towel just toweling off enough to not drip all over the floor. She then walks pass Brooke turning the bathroom light off. Brooke turns and watches her as she slowly climbs onto the bed. Peyton wasn't going to take no for an answer tonight. She wanted Brooke and she had to make Brooke want her as badly. She places her head softly on the pillow and then motions for Brooke to come sit next to her.

Brooke walks over and sits down looking at Peyton's naked body. Peyton takes her hand and starts rubbing her own breast with the tip of her finger. Brooke watches as she licks her lips. Peyton then starts rubbing her other breast. Brooke watches as Peyton continues touching herself. Her hands wander up and down her body and Brooke's eyes follow her. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She grabs both of Peyton's hands and pins them above her head. She then straddles Peyton not putting any weight on her.

Brooke leans down putting her mouth right next to Peyton's ear "I want you!" she whispers biting Peyton's ear

"Mmm…" Peyton moans at the contact

Peyton pulls against Brooke's hands but Brooke tightens her grip. "No" she says "No touching"

Peyton didn't like that and wiggles out of Brooke's grasps and rolls her over on her back. Brooke looks at her in surprise.

"What?" Peyton asks

"You've never acted like this before"

"Well I'm different now" Peyton laughs "And I want to be in control tonight"

Brooke smiles at her forcefulness "that's hot!" she whispers

"Do you still keep a blindfold in your night stand?"

Brooke's mouth drops

"You did in high school. You used to say being blindfolded during sex was the best because it heightens everything else"

Brooke looks at her and she blushes a little "Yeah, there's one in there"

Peyton looks at her "You better have not been having sex with anyone else"

Brooke laughs "Before we hooked up I hadn't had sex in a while and I haven't had sex since the last time we had sex"

Peyton reaches over and opens the drawer. She sees the blindfold and some other toys laying there.

"I see you like your toys"

Brooke blushes again "Well I was alone before you"

Peyton smiles "You're not alone now baby"

"I'm so glad" Brooke leans up biting Peyton's stomach softly

Peyton just smiles down at her "Do you trust me?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"Can I blindfold you?"

Brooke just shakes her head yes. Peyton ties the blindfold around her eyes tightly. She then pulls Brooke's teddy up pinning her hands above her head. Peyton rests on Brooke and lowers her face to grab Brooke's lips. She puts her hands in Brooke's hand entwining their fingers. She kisses her hard on the mouth, begging for entrance. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slides her tongue in. Peyton massages Brooke's tongue with her and Brooke moans into her mouth.

Peyton ended the kisses by softly biting Brooke's lip but without missing a beat she kisses down her jaw to her neck and down to her breasts. She stops and goes up to Brooke's ear.

"You are so fucking gorgeous and all I want to do is make you scream in pleasure"

"Peyton" Brooke moans

Peyton kisses back down Brooke's neck until she's at her breasts. She reaches over into Brooke's drawer and grabs a tube of lube. It warms on contact and tastes lick watermelon. Peyton squeezes some onto her thumb and finger. She grabs Brooke's nipple with those fingers and starts softly twisting it.

"Ohhhh" Brooke moans as she starts tingling between her legs

Peyton continues twisting Brooke's nipple as she takes her other breast in her hand. She starts licking her nipple like and ice cream cone, licking it and pulling her tongue off to just do it again. Brooke's hips start thrusting under Peyton's body.

"be patience baby" She says continuing what she was doing. After a few more minutes of this Peyton switches breasts. Brooke is starting to squirms underneath her.

"Oh Peyt please baby"

Peyton starts kissing down her body and slowly pushes her legs apart. She runs her tongue over Brooke's lips and Brooke moans. Peyton then spreads her open and licks the length of Brooke's most private area. She makes sure her tongue graces Brooke clit before moving back up.

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asks and then she feels Peyton's lips on hers.

"I just wanted to kiss you before a make passionate love you too"

Brooke smiles and Peyton pulls her teddy off freeing her arms. Brooke reaches up grabbing Peyton's head forcing her back down between her legs. Peyton smiles and runs her fingers back and forth getting her fingers nice and lubed. Once they were lubed she inserts them into Brooke.

"Ohhhh" Brooke moans at the feel of Peyton inside her.

Peyton then puts a third finger in Brooke and starts massaging her g-spot.

"Peyton" Brooke moans "Oh God that feels so good"

Peyton lowers her head and starts licking and sucking on Brooke's clit. Brooke starts thrusting to meet Peyton's movement. Peyton starts licking Brooke faster and faster and Brooke moans louder and louder riding Peyton's fingers faster and faster. Before long, Brooke wraps her hands in Peyton's head pushing it as hard into her crotch as she could riding it and her fingers. Peyton feels her tighten and then within moments Brooke is screaming, shaking and squirting all over Peyton's face and fingers. Peyton licks Brooke clean and then crashes on the bed next to her.

"Oh my God" Brooke sighs trying to regain her composer "That was the most amazing sex I've ever had!"

Peyton just leans over and kisses her. Brooke wraps her arm around her and pulls her closer. Brooke starts to breath normally again and turns to kiss Peyton.

"I love you" Peyton whispers

"I love you too" Brooke replies "And I'd like to show you" she adds kissing her

"I'd love that" Peyton says

Without any more words Brooke makes love to Peyton which to Peyton was the first time. She handles Peyton with ease and care. She makes sure to touch every spot she knows she likes. Peyton is on the verge when Brooke takes the final steps to pushing her over the edge. Peyton screams in pleasure and crashes down on the bed.

Brooke crawls up next to her and kisses her.

"I love you so much Peyt"

Peyton looks at her with a stunned look on her face

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Brooke asks "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I remember" she says softly

Brooke looks at her "You remember what?"

"I remember it all"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Without any more words Brooke makes love to Peyton which to Peyton was the first time. She handles Peyton with ease and care. She makes sure to touch every spot she knows she likes. Peyton is on the verge when Brooke takes the final steps to pushing her over the edge. Peyton screams in pleasure and crashes down on the bed.

Brooke crawls up next to her and kisses her.

"I love you so much Peyt"

Peyton looks at her with a stunned look on her face

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Brooke asks "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I remember" she says softly

Brooke looks at her "You remember what?"

"I remember it all" Peyton says getting up and finding Brooke's shirt and putting it on then walking out of the bedroom

Brooke, in confusion, gets up and puts Peyton's shirt on and follows her out into the kitchen.

Peyton is standing there making coffee with a huge smile on her face. Brooke sits at the counter.

"Ok, Peyt" She says "What do you remember?"

Peyton turns and smiles at her "Well I remember the first time we had sex" she says with a smile

Brooke smiles at her "That was an amazing moment"

"It was but I think what we just did might top that"

Brooke smiles at her "Oh good you did enjoy the sex we just had that you rushed out on"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says walking over and kissing Brooke more passionately than she ever had "The love we just made was the best we've ever done and I enjoyed it more than I ever had. It just all came rushing back to me"

"Ok" Brooke sighs "You remember the first time we made love. That's wonderful and I'm excited but is there more?"

"I remember you delivering Luke and I remember that you weren't here for Lucas' funeral"

Brooke's head drops "Peyt"

"No, no, no" Peyton says walking back over to the coffee pot pouring them both a cup and grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer. "It's not like that. I'm not upset about it at all. I just remember"

"Do you know why I wasn't here?"

"Yes" Peyton says "You couldn't get a flight and I understand that"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" Peyton sighs "I remember having to go into the hospital and moving in with you and I remember having Sawyer and marrying Lucas and moving away."

"So what is the latest date from today do you remember?"

Peyton sighs "I remember coming back from somewhere and meeting you in the airport" she answers "I don't know where I was coming from and I know Lucas had a girlfriend when I came back and everything that happened once we were back in Tree Hill"

"You were in LA"

"Why?" Peyton asks

"You were doing an internship"

"Oh ok" Peyton says "I think we need to talk"

"About what?" Brooke says with her face dropping

"Fuji and when we got back"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Brooke" Peyton sighs "I remember now and things were not good we were about to break up"

"I know but I don't want that"

"I don't either so we can't just pretend that didn't happen"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Peyton sighs "And when we get home I'm going to kick Haley's ass!"

Brooke laughs "There's my girl!"

"Seriously, what the fuck was she thinking bringing that psycho mother fucker back into your lives and then he takes our kids? She's going to get a piece of my mind but then we're going to move on and we're going to work on our friendship again"

"I think I can agree to that"

"Thanks" Peyton says "Now let's go sit on the couch and talk about what happened"

Brooke gets off the stool she was sitting at and follows Peyton into the living room. The two sit there for a few minutes not talking to each other.

"Peyton" Brooke sighs "You're going to have to start this conversation because I don't want to have it"

"I'm sorry, Brooke" Peyton says looking her in the eyes "I'm so sorry I hurt you"

"Peyton" she says "I'm sorry I left"

"Do you know how horrible it felt to find out that Sawyer was missing and we weren't together?"

"Yes" Brooke says "You probably felt the same way I did except I also found out that you were in an accident as well"

Peyton sighs "I should have been paying attention. I just was rushing to get to the school. I didn't mean to run the stop sign"

"I know" Brooke says "But imagine how horrible it was for me to sit and hope you'd wake up so I could apologize to you and we'd be able to have our life together"

"I never meant to put you through all of this and I'm sorry I forgot you. I don't know how that's possible. You're my heart"

"And you're mine" Brooke says "Peyt, can't we just move forward? I love you and you love me and that's all that matters"

"But…"

"No buts" Brooke sighs "So much has happened that I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to fight about things I just want us to be happy together."

"Are you happy the way we are?"

"Yes, extremely and the fact that you can remember us is even better"

Peyton sighs

"Just let it go, please" Brooke says "And let's go snuggle in bed and maybe go for round two"

Peyton smiles at her "I'd like that"

"Me too"

The two walk down the hallway and back to bed where they make love for the second time before falling asleep naked and in each other's arms. The next morning Peyton wakes up and it's like a whole new world for her. She kisses Brooke's forehead and walks out of the room finding her cell phone. She picks it up and dials Nathan's number.

"_Hello?" Nathan says through the phone_

"Hey Nate" Peyton says smiling "How are you?"

"_Good" He says a little strangely "Is everything ok?"_

"Yes" Peyton says "Is Sawyer awake?"

"_Yeah" Nathan answers "Peyt, are you ok?"_

"Yes, Nathan" Peyton says "I just want to talk to Sawyer"

"_Ok, hold on"_

Peyton waits a few seconds

"_HI mommy" She says in a happy tone "Are you and mama having fun?"_

"Sawyer" Peyton says "When I was pregnant with you I had placenta previa. It was very scary. I wasn't married to your daddy yet but we loved each other so much. I had to stay in bed almost the whole time I was pregnant with you. Aunt Haley and Mia would come to our house and work on Mia's music and at the time mama had a foster daughter, Sam. They all had a baby shower for me at the house. The day you were born was the day your dad and I got married. I was really tired after I had you so I slept for a really long time. Daddy didn't know what to name you so he was waiting for me to wake up. When I woke up I said Sawyer. Your dad was confused and I said her name is Sawyer. Everyone was really happy I woke up from my long nap and I held you in my arms and I fell in love. You were my miracle and I was so happy and I didn't think I could love you anymore but every day I've loved you more. You're my sweet baby girl and your birthday is May 11th."

"_Wow mommy" Sawyer says "That's a great story. Did mama tell you that?"_

"Nope" Peyton says "I remembered"

All Peyton can hear is excited screaming in the phone.

"_What's wrong?" Peyton hears Nathan ask through the phone_

"_Mommy remembers me!" Sawyer yells _

A huge smile fills Peyton's face "Hey Sawyer"

"_What mommy?"_

"You know that scare on your chin?"

"_Yes" Sawyer says_

"You got that the first time we went to the waterfall in New Zealand. You wanted to look over the edge and you didn't want your dad or me to hold your hand and the rock was slippery and you fell and cut your chin. You also have a scar on your knee when you fell off your bike and you started kindergarten and it was the best day because you had a best friend just like mommy and mama are best friends."

"_Do you remember the day Luke was born?"_

"I sure do" Peyton replies "It was really stormy and the power was out and the ambulance couldn't get to our house. You and Jamie where watching a movie on the portable DVD player and mama delivered him in the living room"

"_Wow!" Sawyer says excitedly "You remember!"_

"I remember!" Peyton says "Now I have to go but we'll be home in a few days. I love you Sawyer Brooke Scott"

"_I love you too, mommy. Bye"_

Peyton smiles as she puts her phone down.

"I bet Sawyer was excited to her you remembered" Brooke says from behind her

Peyton turns around and sees her standing there. "Good morning, baby, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No" Brooke says "But I wasn't very happy to wake up to a cold empty bed" she adds walking over and sitting down next to Peyton

Peyton pulls her close and kisses her hard on the mouth "I'm sorry baby"

Brooke pouts a little "I was hoping for a little morning action"

Peyton laughs "You can still get that, baby" she says moving in and kissing Brooke again this time running her tongue along her lips so she opens her mouth. Peyton slips her tongue in Brooke's mouth deepening the kiss. The two only pull away for air

Brooke is wearing a pout on her face "It's not the same as waking up and starting something"

Peyton shakes her head "Ok then" She says standing up "How about we take a shower and go shopping"

Brooke looks at her "I thought you said you remembered the last six years?"

"Oh I do" Peyton says smiling "And I know how much I hate shopping but you love it and you've been amazing and I want to do something that will make you extremely happy today"

Brooke smiles at her "Baby, just being her with you makes me happy"

"But shopping will make you happy too!"

"I love shopping!"

"I know" Peyton says pulling Brooke off the couch "So come on"

The two spend the day shopping their way through New York. They shopped for the kids, themselves and their home. It was getting late and Peyton's leg is starting to hurt. She's limping down the street and Brooke notices.

"Baby, you ok?"

Peyton smiles at her "I'm fine" she says "Why?"

"Because you're limping again"

Peyton sighs "My leg is a little sore but I'm ok"

"You promised that you'd tell me if it started bothering you again and we'd head back to my apartment"

"But I'm having so much fun and I don't want to go home"

Brooke smiles at her "Well I'm having fun too but we've been shopping all day and I have a beautiful view from my balcony and we can get any food we'd want delivered"

Peyton sighs "Only if you're ready" she says

"I am" Brooke replies grabbing her hand "How about I hail us a cab?"

"Brooke…"

"Peyt" she sighs "We're about 50 blocks from my apartment"

"Oh" she says "A cab ride sounds nice"

Brooke starts laughing and hails them a cab. They sit in the back holding hands. Peyton resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I'm glad we decided to have everything shipped home" Peyton says "We'd have a lot of packages if we didn't"

"It's fun to do that isn't it?" Brooke says kissing Peyton's forehead softly

"Yes, it is" Peyton replies looking out the window

Brooke sighs and then kisses Peyton again "How about we go and see Wicked tomorrow night?"

"Sure" Peyton says "I've heard that's a great play"

"I've never seen it but heard the same" Brooke says "We can have dinner before we go and during the day we can ride one of those double-decker buses"

The cab pulls up in front of Brooke's apartment and Brooke pays the driver before they head in. She notices that once again Peyton is limping really badly and that she's holding her back.

"Maybe the trip to the cite this soon after your recovery wasn't such a good idea"

Peyton turns to look at her after pushing the elevator button "Why?" she asks with sadness in her eyes "Are you not having fun? Am I keeping you from doing something you want to do?"

"No, no" Brooke says "Not at all baby. You're just limping again really badly and you're holding your back now"

"I'm fine" Peyton says "Yeah, I'm a little sore but I have to start doing things or I'm going to be stiff and sore forever"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she says as the elevator doors open.

The two women get into the elevator and ride it up to Brooke's apartment. They get inside and throw their purses on the table. Brooke kicks off her shoes and so does Peyton.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care" Peyton says feeling a little funny all of a sudden that the two are alone. She still felt there was so much they need to talk about but she didn't want to push Brooke.

"I don't think any restaurants serve that"

Peyton starts laughing "I'd love some Chinese"

"Ok" Brooke says "How about some pain meds for that leg and back?"

"I thought I'd just go take a quick shower and see if that helps"

"Ok" Brooke says "But I really think you should take some meds"

"They make me sleepy"

"So"

"Then I'll be tired all night and this is our time to spend together. I don't want to be tired for that"

Brooke smiles at her "Ok" she says again this time a little softer "I'll order some food and set up the balcony"

"Thanks" Peyton says walking over and grabbing her purse

Brooke notices but doesn't say anything. Peyton walks into the bedroom and sits down on Brooke's bed. She opens her purse and pulls the little blue box out of it. Brooke insisted they go into Tiffany's and then she had to take a phone call and went outside. She left Peyton in the jewelry department. Peyton started looking around and found the most beautiful diamond ring with sapphires on each side of it. It reminded her of Brooke so she bought it. She has no reservations like she did in Fuji. Even though she remembers the last 6 years what she and Brooke have had the last few weeks has overpowered the past. She just felt differently towards Brooke now. It's like Brooke is the only love she ever had.

Peyton closes the box and puts it back into her purse then puts her purse in the chair in the corner. The door opens and Brooke walks in.

"Everything ok?" Brooke asks seeing Peyton just standing there

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "Everything's great"

"I figured you'd be almost done with your shower by now"

"I was just thinking"

"Oh ok" Brooke replies a little worriedly "About what?"

"Us" Peyton says honestly

"What about us?"

"Just how I feel differently about you know"

Brooke's face drops "Oh" she says "Since you remembered the last few years?"

"No, since I woke up" Peyton says "It's just different now. Or maybe it's not. I just am so in love with you and even though I remember being married to Lucas and being with him and his death I don't feel the love I had for him. I know we were in love and I loved him but it's just different." She sighs

"Good different or bad different?"

"It's like the only person I love is you" she answers honestly "I wish I could explain it. I just feel different"

"But you still want to be together right?"

"Of course" Peyton says "I'm sorry I'm being weird. I love you with everything I have and I know that my heart was once conflicted between you and Lucas but that confliction is gone now. The only person in my heart is you. Does that make sense?"

Brooke smiles "Perfect sense, sweetheart"

Peyton smiles softly "I'm going to go take a shower"

Brooke laughs "I thought you would have already done that!"

Peyton sticks her tongue out as she walks into the bathroom. Brooke hears the shower running and then walks to her dresser. She takes out the box she'd tried to give Peyton once before. She wondered if the time would ever come to give it to her again. She didn't know. It made her so nervous. She spent hours picking it out. It was a heart-shaped diamond and she was hoping to one day see it on Peyton's finger. She hears the shower stop and she tucks the ring back into her dresser and walks out of the room.

She walks out and puts some candles on the deck and lights them. She then turns on the lights that line the deck. She smiles at how pretty it looks. She walks back inside and opens a bottle of wine and gets two glasses. The intercom buzzes and she knows someone is here to see her. She talks into the intercom and the food is at the door in minutes. She sets up the table and then wonders what's taking Peyton so long. She walks to the bedroom and walks in.

"Hey babe" she says "What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing" Peyton says walking out of the bathroom limping really badly

"Oh my gosh, Peyt!" Brooke gasps "Look at your leg"

"I know" Peyton sighs

"It's all bruised"

"I know" Peyton sighs

"Did you hurt something today?"

"I'm not sure"

"Peyton!" Brooke hisses

"I'm fine, ok" Peyton sighs "Just give me a second to get dressed and then I'll be right out"

Brooke was going to leave the room and then she sees the bruises on Peyton's back as well.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know" Peyton answers "I'm just really sore all over today"

"I knew we shouldn't have had sex yet and I knew we shouldn't have walked all over town today!" Brooke snaps "You're not ready!"

Peyton looks at her "Brooke, honey, take a chill pill" she says "I'm fine! Now, I'm going to get dressed and I'll be right out"

Brooke sighs "Fine, but I'm worried about you and there won't be any sex tonight!"

Peyton gives her a sexy grin "We'll see about that"

"I'm stronger than your ability to seduce me"

"We'll see about that!"

Brooke winked and walked out of the room. Peyton slipped on a black pair of shorts with a back pocket in them and a black tank top. She stops and takes the ring out of the box and slips it into her back pocket before walking out to the balcony where Brooke is sipping a glass of wine.

"Hey, babe" Peyton says kissing Brooke softly

"Hi honey" Brooke replies "Food's here"

"Great! I'm starving!"

Brooke pours her a glass of wine and the two move and sit around the table.

"It's beautiful out here and you have a great view"

"Yeah, it's really nice out here"

"Why would you want to leave this place?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Because you're not here and the kids aren't here."

"We could move here" Peyton says

"No, we couldn't" Brooke answers "We can't take our kids from their home and their dad"

"You don't have to give up your life for us"

"You are my life, Peyt" Brooke says "You're everything to me and I'd be lost without you so there is nothing here for me anymore. You're my world Peyton Sawyer Scott and I don't want anything else but you and the kids"

Tears are rolling down Peyton's face. "Brooke, I love you so much"

"And I love you more than anything in this world"

Peyton drops down to her knee and Brooke looks at her "What are you doing?"

Peyton pulls the ring out of her back pocket "I bought this for you today" she says softly "And I'm hoping you'll let me put it on your finger and we'll spend the rest of our lives together." Peyton says sighing "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"You are my life, Peyt" Brooke says "You're everything to me and I'd be lost without you so there is nothing here for me anymore. You're my world Peyton Sawyer Scott and I don't want anything else but you and the kids"

Tears are rolling down Peyton's face. "Brooke, I love you so much"

"And I love you more than anything in this world"

Peyton drops down to her knee and Brooke looks at her "What are you doing?"

Peyton pulls the ring out of her back pocket "I bought this for you today" she says softly "And I'm hoping you'll let me put it on your finger and we'll spend the rest of our lives together." Peyton says sighing "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke just sits there staring at Peyton. Peyton is still on her knee waiting for an answer. A few minutes pass.

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Honey, get off your knee" she says "You're already in a lot of pain"

Peyton gets up and moves the chair she was sitting in over in front of Brooke the ring still in her hand.

"Did you hear me?" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "Yes"

"Are you going to say something?"

Brooke gets up and starts pacing back and forth. "Why are you asking me that?"

Peyton looks confused "I love you"

"Peyt, I just asked you a few months ago to marry me and you weren't ready… Why now?"

"Because I realized after everything we've been through that we shouldn't wait. We should start our life together and we should be a married couple" Peyton says her face dropping because she's confused at Brooke's reaction "Don't you feel the same?"

Brooke looks out at the city and then she turns back to Peyton. "You know I love you"

"Yes" Peyton sighs still holding the ring out to Brooke

Brooke smiles "Ask me again"

"What?" Peyton says

"I was just surprised. Please, ask me again" She says walking back over and sitting back down

Peyton goes to get down on her knee again.

"No, don't get on your knee, honey. You're bruised and in a lot of pain. Just ask me from there"

Peyton takes Brooke's hand and looks into her eyes "I know that things have been very complicated the last few months and weeks, especially. You have cared for me with such tenderness and I've fallen in love with you all over again. You are the most amazing person I know and I love you with my entire heart and soul. We fit together perfectly and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Brooke Davis, will you do me the honors of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Tears are streaming down Brooke's face. In fact, she's crying so hard she's having a hard time talking. She sniffles a little and wipes her eyes then she looks at Peyton and a huge smile fills her face.

"Yes, Peyton Sawyer Scott, I would love to be your wife!"

Peyton smiles and slips the ring on Brooke's finger. Brooke looks at it.

"It's so beautiful, Peyt"

"Just like you" Peyton adds leaning over and kissing her hard on the mouth

Brooke holds out her hand and looks at her ring for a few more minutes. Then she kisses Peyton again.

"I love you so much baby" she says

"I love you too" Peyton says

"We should eat, though, because our food will get cold"

"Or we could go have the most amazing sex"

Brooke gives Peyton a sly grin "Food first then dessert!"

The two start eating and then Brooke gets up and walks away. Peyton wonders what she's doing. Within seconds she returns and sits down. Peyton looks at her funny.

"Where'd you go?"

"Well" Brooke says "I was wondering" she says holding out the ring she had bought for Peyton "If you'd wear the ring I bought you?"

Peyton smiles "I'd love too"

Brooke takes Peyton's hand and slips the ring on it. "Fits perfect" Brooke says

"Sure does" Peyton says holding up her hand looking at it "It's beautiful. I love it"

"And I love you" Peyton says smiling

The two go back to eating their dinner.

"So when do you want to get married?" Brooke asks still with a huge smile on her face

"I don't know" Peyton says "Sooner than later"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Ok, so we can get married in New York" Brooke says casually

"So how about after we finish eating we start looking at places and then tomorrow we can start calling around and checking availability"

"Peyton" Brooke says "Are you serious? You really want to do this?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Of course, Brooke! And I want to do it as soon as possible!"

"Ok, then" Brooke says smiling "After dinner we'll go check places out"

"Wonderful" Peyton says

The two finish their dinner and clean up. Then they go into the apartment and settle on the couch. Brooke pulls out her iPad.

"So do you want to get married in the city or somewhere else?" She asks as she opens Google Chrome

Peyton sighs "Brooke" she says softly "This is my second wedding and it's your first. I want you to have whatever you want. I had the chance to plan a wedding and you haven't. This will be your last chance so I want you to have what you want"

Brooke smiles at her "It's our wedding"

"I know that" Peyton says with a smile "But you know me, baby, I'm not picky and I just want you to be happy"

"Just marrying you makes me happy"

"But since you were a little girl didn't you dream of your wedding day?"

"Of course all little girls do"

"What did you want?"

"A big fancy dress, with all of my friends there, dancing, lots and lots of flowers"

"That's a start" Peyton says "Let's look at venues in New York"

Brooke types it in the search engine and waits for the responses.

"Here's the top 10 New York City wedding locations" Brooke says handing Peyton the iPad

"Do we want inside or out?"

"Let's see what they say"

"Ok" Peyton says "The first place is The Foundry" she says as she turns the iPad towards Brooke

Brooke frowns

"Ok, moving on" Peyton laughs "How about The Central Park Boathouse?"

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke says "That would be perfect. I'll take you there tomorrow"

"So do you want to stop looking and see the availability of this place?"

"Yes" Brooke says "If you like it"

Peyton clicks on the website and sees it "It looks beautiful" she says "How about we check it out and if it's not what we want we'll keep looking"

"Are you sure, Peyt?" Brooke asks

"Of course" Peyton says leaning over and kissing her "I told you. I want this to be your dream come true"

"Thank you" Brooke says leaning over and kissing her

"My pleasure" Peyton says

The two spend the next few hours looking at all they'll need to do to plan their wedding. Peyton yawns and Brooke laughs a little.

"Are you getting tired?" Brooke asks

"A little" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke yawns "How about we go to bed?"

"Sounds good" Peyton says

The two head down the hallway and to the bedroom. They get ready for bed and climb in. Brooke snuggles into Peyton and Peyton sighs.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks

"I just thought maybe we'd make love since we just got engaged"

Brooke leans up and kisses Peyton passionately on the lips "As much as I'd love to make love to you we're not going to tonight. You're already in pain and I'm not going to cause you more. Maybe tomorrow…"

Peyton sighs and kisses Brooke's forehead "Fine, I'm kind of tired so I'm not going to argue with you"

"Thanks" Brooke says laughing

The two wrap their arms around each other and drift off to sleep. The next morning Peyton gets up first and slips out of bed without waking Brooke. She gets dressed and goes to the market on the corner to get supplies to make breakfast. She returns to the apartment and Brooke is still sleeping. She starts a pot of coffee and then starts making a cherry cream crescent coffee braid. When she gets that into the oven she gets a pan out and fries up some bacon. This wakes Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks groggily walking into the kitchen

"Making breakfast"

Brooke looks around the kitchen "What are you making?"

"There's a coffee braid in the oven and I'm frying bacon right now to make BLT omelets and hashbrowns"

Brooke looks at her "Why the hell are you making such an elaborate breakfast?"

"Because we got engaged last night" Peyton says smiling "And I wanted to celebrate"

Brooke walks over and kisses her "God, I'm so lucky" she says "Can I help you with anything?"

"Nope" Peyton says opening the bag of freezer hash browns and putting them into the pan "Just enjoy a cup of coffee"

"Ok" Brooke says "Thank you" walking over and getting a cup of coffee then sitting at the counter with her iPad. "How do you feel about a Spring wedding?"

Peyton sighs "That's a long time from now"

"I know but we won't have time for a fall wedding because it's fall now and I don't want to have our wedding in the winter because it won't be as nice in Central Park. Nothing's running then."

"Then spring it is" Peyton says turning and smiling at her

"Ok, great!" Brooke says as she types on her iPad

"What are you looking at?" Peyton asks

"Pinterest" Brooke replies "I'm looking for spring wedding ideas"

Peyton just smiles as she continues to make breakfast. She takes the coffee braid out of the oven. She puts the omelets on the plates and then hash browns. She walks over and puts one plate in front of Brooke and the other next to her. She walks over and cuts the braid and puts it on the counter as well. She then walks over and gets the ketchup and orange juice out of the refrigerator. Finally, she sits down next to Brooke.

"Everything looks wonderful" Brooke says leaning over kissing Peyton "Thank you"

"You're welcome, baby" Peyton says

"I was thinking maybe we could do these colors" Brooke says turning the iPad towards Peyton "I mean I like the orange, red and yellow together it looks happy"

"It does" Peyton says smiling "And I think they look great together"

Brooke smiles "Peyton" she says "I'm so excited!"

"So am I baby"

"I know you wanted the weekend away and it's only Saturday but…"

"But what?" Peyton asks

"I really miss the kids"

"Me too" Peyton answers "Especially since I just remembered them"

"And I want to tell Nathan our news"

"So would you like to go home?" Peyton asks

"Well, not if you don't"

"Let's finish breakfast and we'll get a flight back to Tree Hill" Peyton answers

Brooke just leans over and kisses Peyton. She was so excited she wanted to share it with everything and she wanted to be with them when they shared it. She was a little worried about how Haley would react but she really didn't care. Nothing couldn't replace the way she felt right now and how she'd feel for the rest of her life.

**AN: Sorry it's short… I've really lost my steam on this story. Adding in the accident allowed me to crank out a couple more chapters but that was about it. The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will take a time jump. It will be a long one. I am working on a couple new stories but I'm not sure when I'll post them… I'm also going to try to go back and finish The Nanny… which will probably only have a couple more chapters as well. Thank you for all the reviews. It makes me keep writing… And thank you for reading my stories… I love writing Fanfics and if no one read them I'd be sad… **


End file.
